A Queen's Request
by Soron Rocket
Summary: When Historia realises she must become pregnant to delay the plans of the Paradis Government, she is left with the impossible choice of selecting the father of her future child. There are many possible candidates, however Historia knows that there is only one set of genes which will give her child the very best chances of survival. The only problem is, will he consent to it?
1. Request: A Visitor at the Orphanage

**Important information for you to be aware of before you begin:**

+This is a Levihisu fic - despite this, I would invite all shippers to read - I didn't realise I shipped them until I wrote this, either! ;)  
+This work is in the process of being tidied up in conjunction with being posted additionally on AO3. The newest updates will always be posted here, until such time as the AO3 version has caught up. At this point, updates will be posted on both sites simultaneously.  
+I have tried my absolute best to write AQR to run alongside the Manga; there are elements that I've tweaked from canon (timescales, for example) but right now, as of Chapter 119, I don't think there are any plot points which could be seen as diverging hugely from the realms of canon possibility (don't get me wrong, the events of the story are highly, HIGHLY unlikely to be anything like Yam's reveals to us in the Manga, but what I'm saying is they technically COULD be possible.)  
+Following on from the above, this story WILL contain manga spoilers right up to the latest chapters - I highly recommend you don't read this unless you're familiar with these, one so that you're not spoiled, and two so that it makes a bit more sense!

 **ARC 1: REQUEST**

 **ARC 2: FULFILMENT**

 **ARC 3: THE FORGE**

 **ARC 4: REVELATION**

 **ARC 5: DELIVERANCE**

* * *

 ** **ARC 1: REQUEST****

 ** _ **'An act of asking politely, formally or officially for something.'**_**

 ** **CHAPTER 1: A Visitor at the Orphanage****

Levi pulled his hood tighter around his sullen features, and swept quietly along the path to the old farmhouse. There was a faint light drifting through the window, but the usual chatter of young, excitable voices was absent in the late evening air.

He reached the door and gave two swift knocks, before glancing behind him. He was alone still; good.

A moment later, the door cracked ajar, and one pale blue iris met his pale grey through the gap.

"Oh, Captain!" Historia pulled the door open the rest of the way to reveal her short figure, clothed in a plain dress more fitting of a lowly maid than royalty. "Hange told me to expect you."

"Good." Levi swept passed her into the hallway without invitation.

Historia closed the door softly and lead Levi through into the large dining area of the farmhouse. She gestured to one of the many worn, wooden chairs set at the table at the centre of the room. Levi sat, finally removing his hood.

"Tea?" Historia asked.

Levi inclined his head. "Are all of the brats asleep now? Or are we likely to be interrupted?" He raised an eyebrow at Historia, who rolled her eyes but smiled good-naturedly despite Levi's curt words. "They're all asleep. We're good. I'll make us a pot." With that, she disappeared into the adjoining kitchen.

Levi gave an inaudible 'tch' at her eye-roll; her confidence around him these days was far from the nervous demeanour of that honey-haired girl he had threatened in the dining room of a farmhouse not too dissimilar to this those four years ago. He was reminded of the playful punch to his arm she had given not so long after becoming Queen, and her daring him to retaliate. She had been right – what could he do about it, really? He may have once been her Captain and she his subordinate, but she was now his Queen. Check mate.

"I'm surprised you don't have people to make tea for you these days, Your Majesty." He made sure the sarcasm in his voice was especially evident. She may be the Queen, but he was still as difficult as he had ever been. Some things would never change.

Historia popped her head around the door frame, tea leaves in hand. "Surely you know me better that that, Captain? After all these years, and all that tea I brewed you when you helped me open this place!" She gave a soft chuckle before returning to her task. "Keep your voice down. What's the nature of this shady late evening visit, anyway?"

It was Levi's turn to roll his eyes this time. "I forgot how much you enjoy playing woman of the people." He paused, waiting for her retort from the other room. When none came, he continued. "We've uncovered information regarding the situation with Zeke, and the plans for your, ah … future."

Historia returned to the table, a tray of tea in her hands and a frown painted across her pretty features. "What sort of information? From who?"

Levi took a cup in his fingers from the tray she set down, avoiding the dainty handle, as was his way. He sipped quietly, before raising his eyes to meet Historia's across the table. "Premier Zackley and The government don't trust Zeke, and particularly this new-found secretive relationship with Eren." Levi sighed. "Honestly, I can't say I blame them completely; he certainly wouldn't be my first choice of ally." He placed the cup down and knitted his fingers together, elbows on the table.

Historia nodded her head and took a sip of her tea. "Go on, Captain."

"They grow very nervous. They dislike the fact that Zeke is a not a pawn in this game they can easily control. They do, however, have options to change this …" Levi glanced at Historia, trying to gauge her reaction, looking for any sign she understood where this conversation was heading.

"They want control over the Beast Titan. I imagine they'd also like to know a bit more about this 'secret plan' of Zeke's," Historia pointed out. She frowned. "The easiest way to achieve this, I think, would be to have a titan under their control consume Zeke, thus inheriting his power and memories …" She glanced back at The Captain, clearly looking for confirmation.

"So you're not just a pretty face then, Your Majesty. You've been paying attention." Levi sat back in his chair, and simply regarded the young woman before him for a moment.

It was now Historia's turn to give a small 'tsk' of annoyance. "Of course. It's my duty, isn't it?" Her eyes blazed fiercely across the table at the Captain. "So where do I fit into this?"

Levi raised his eyebrows at her. "Surely you know that answer?"

Historia hesitated, her dainty blond eyebrows knitted together in consideration. Suddenly, her eyes widened with realisation. "They want to replicate Zeke's circumstances exactly, using someone from Paradis. They need royal blood … My royal blood. Just like Eren said. They ... want me to transform into a Titan, and consume Zeke...?"

Levi nodded. "They've come back to that idea. Except they want to do it sooner, rather than later, so that everything is done to their terms rather than Zeke's. They think if we wait, he could betray us and use this secret plan for his own gains." He watched Historia gaze down into her now empty tea cup.

"I see." A small frown spread across her features. "So what would you have me do, Captain?" She lifted her eyes to his once again.

"I would not 'have' you do anything, Historia." Levi tried to keep his expression unreadable and his face flat. "Gone are the days where I can coerce you into doing what I believe is the right thing, as you once pointed out to me."

Historia gave a small laugh at that. "I think 'coerce' is putting it lightly, when you decided your hands around my throat were the best approach to 'coerce' me into becoming Queen."

Levi dismissed her last comment with a small flick of his hand, feeling the very faintest trace of guilt at his previous, very physical, methods with the girl. "Either way, this is your decision to make as Queen. Except, if you don't wish to become a Titan and consume Zeke, I honestly don't think a simple 'No' would do it. If they have to do it by force, I imagine they'd have no problem, considering the level of threat they believe Zeke to be."

"I don't particularly want to become a Titan Shifter, if I'm honest."

That is probably the understatement of the century, Levi thought, eyeing Historia's apparently calm exterior disbelievingly. He wondered whether she had always suspected this day might come.

"Do you think Zeke is a threat? Do you trust him?" She asked, her blue eyes searching his.

Levi sighed. "Do I trust him? Absolutely not. Do I think he's a threat? Potentially." He paused, turning his cup in its saucer absent-mindedly. "But do I think turning him into Titan food out of fear is the right thing to do?" He glanced at Historia, and for a second was sure he caught a glimmer of fear in the girl's eyes. "No, it's not. It's a knee-jerk reaction. And we are forgetting one very important element in all of this."

"Eren." Historia murmured.

"Yes. And while I confess that Jaeger can be an idiot at times - reckless and hot headed - I truly believe that his intentions are for the benefit of Paradis, and his comrades. I don't believe he would agree to go along with any detrimental plan Zeke may throw his way, and I don't believe, either, that he could be brainwashed or otherwise persuaded to change this. His will is too strong when he knows what he wants. He's too much of a titan sized pain in the ass, quite frankly." Levi put his head in his hands, suddenly reminded of the headache that the head strong Jaeger had personally caused him over the years. Yet it was somehow because of everything that they had been through together, that Levi still felt that he could trust Eren.

There was a small chuckle from across the table.

Levi looked up "What?"

"Nothing, Captain. It's just – you seem to be speaking from personal experience." Historia chuckled again.

"Hmph."Levi sat back and folded his arms.

"So, you think we're better off letting Zeke continue with his plan?" Historia was thoughtful. "Just go along with it? Because you trust Eren?"

"Erwin trusted Eren, and I trusted Erwin." Levi raised a hand to his temple. "I think, what we need, is time. I don't know what the right answer is, but I know turning you into a titan right now and consuming Zeke is not it."

Historia nodded, slowly. "Agreed, then. But you said saying 'No' is not going to cut it, right?" She folded her arms. "So how can I stop the government from physically forcing this on to me? What, are you going to be my personal body guard? I know you're Humanity's Strongest, Captain, but there's one hell of a lot more MPs than you."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Please. As though I'd have the time to hang out in some farmhouse drinking tea all day." He suddenly lent forward, his fingers steepled. "We've got to be smarter than that, Historia. We don't want them to think we're purposefully delaying their plans. How do you suppose we might do that?"

Historia raised an eyebrow quizzically. "I've no idea, Captain, but I feel as though you might be about to enlighten me?"

Levi tilted his head slightly, wondering how to best phrase what he needed to tell her next. He'd never been very good at this shit. "You're very important to the success of Paradis, Historia. The people love you. You're also the last of the Royal bloodline who is completely, undoubtedly loyal to this island. The government would never risk harming you ... or your offspring."

The Captain sat before Historia quietly, eyebrows raised, hoping that the emphasis placed on his last words would sink in.

"My … offspring?" Historia repeated back quietly. Suddenly, she snapped her head up to meet Levi's expectant gaze. "Wait, what? You want me to get pregnant!?"


	2. Request: The Decision

**Summary:**

Historia has some big decisions to make. Levi wonders why he gets all the shit jobs.

* * *

 ** **ARC 1: REQUEST****

 ** _ **'An act of asking politely, formally or officially for something.'**_**

 ** **CHAPTER 2: The Decision****

Levi leaned over and placed his empty cup back on the tray. "Precisely."

Historia was speechless. Her disbelief soon turned to anger, however, and she snatched her own cup onto the tray before rising.

Levi watched her calmly as she went through the motions. Hange and Eren had both warned him to expect this reaction. He wasn't fazed. She swept through to the kitchen without a word, and Levi listened to the clash of china hitting the wooden work top a little too forcefully.

"You'll wake the brats," He said simply, gazing out of the front window as he waited for Historia to return.

She did, eventually, and her composure appeared a little more in-tact. She re-took her seat across from him, and rested her chin on her clasped hands, her lips pursed. When there were no words forthcoming from her, Levi again spoke.

"I realise this may seem a little drastic, but the government will not risk transforming you whilst you're pregnant. It's our best option, whilst also raising as little suspicion as possible." He spoke calmly, but by the look in Historia's eyes, his words were received far more coldly than intended.

"And that's alright then, is it? This is a child you're talking about. You want me to bring a child into this hellish world just so that we can buy ourselves a bit of time?" He realised she was trying her best to keep her voice steady. "Are there not enough children born into this world for all the wrong reasons? You do realise how many little mouths to feed there are sleeping just above our heads, Captain? Little, innocent creatures who have done nothing wrong yet are stuck here without parents or a proper home, all because somebody, somewhere, probably thought they were doing the right thing at the time?" She couldn't disguise the emotion that last sentence clearly brought. This was a subject incredibly close to home. For both of them, in fact.

Levi's eyebrow twitched; the only betrayal of his own emotion upon his otherwise blank face. "You know this is completely different. And this is your choice, Historia. No one is making you do this." Wanting to prove his point, he held his hands up where she could see them. They were most definitely nowhere near her throat.

Historia scowled. "You do realise I can't do this by myself, right? Or have you been too busy wrapped up saving humanity's ass that you've never given the birds and the bees that much thought? Can't imagine a cold-hearted Captain like you has ever had cause."

The sudden look of horror on her face told him she regretted the words as soon as they left her lips.

He flinched. It was cold, especially for her. They'd really hit a nerve with this pregnancy suggestion.

There was silence between the pair for a moment, before Historia spoke. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean –" she began, but Levi cut across her.

"Yeah, probably right. Although I'm well versed in it enough to know that if you do decide to go through with this, you need to start considering who'll get the honour of making an honest woman out of you particularly quick." Levi's eyes narrowed. "Your Majesty," he added for good measure.

Historia slumped back into her seat, clearly a little sheepish, but still no less annoyed at the situation. "So you're leaving it up to me to decide who the father would be, at least?" She questioned.

"Of course." Levi nodded, before rising from his seat. "It's getting late; I need to get back to speak to Hange. I'm sure you've a lot to think about, so I'll leave you to it." He threw his cloak over his moody features once more, moving towards the dining room door.

He paused before stepping out, and turned back to look at her. "Historia, we don't know when Zeke is likely to arrive on this island, or when they might be planning to make a move. We should have a month or two, at least, or so I suspect. But it's best that you don't sit on this decision for too long."

Historia nodded reluctantly.

Levi felt her eyes follow him all the way to the front door.

"Captain, does Eren know about this?" She suddenly asked.

"It was Eren's idea." Levi said simply, before opening the front door and setting his boot onto the porch.

"Wait!" Historia rushed after him, catching the back of his cloak before he could move further. "I'll do it."

Levi turned around, surprised. He was met by the pretty, yet determined face of the young Queen. He nodded.

"Tell Eren and Hange, I'll do it."

* * *

Historia couldn't catch her sleep easily that night. Thoughts of her earlier conversation with the Captain swirled across her consciousness, as the weight of her decision began to sink in. She had agreed to be a Mother. To bring an innocent child into this blood soaked world. The more this realisation set in, the more it became clear to her what she must do. If she was going to allow this child to be born, she must do everything within her power to protect it. She had to give it the best possible chance of not only survival, but the ability to thrive. There were several ways she could do this, but the first, and probably most important of all, was to make sure this child had survival in it's very genes. And for that, she would need to make the right choice. Love was a luxury not afforded to her when it came to selecting the man who would give her a child.

* * *

Levi arrived back at the Scouts' base later than he had anticipated. All he really wanted at this hour was to return to his quarters and drink his final cup of tea of the day, folded into his worn armchair, alone with his thoughts. Perhaps Hange had got fed up of waiting, and retired to her own bed?

Alas, when Levi rounded the corner to their meeting room, the bespectacled Commander was sat, book in hand, and feet perched up on the large wooden table at the centre of the room. She lifted her head expectantly at his appearance.

"Levi! I was beginning to think you'd got lost!" She grinned.

Levi groaned as he slumped into a seat next to Hange. "No such luck, Four Eyes."

Hange chuckled. "You don't really mean that. So, how did it go?"

"Well, I didn't get a tea-pot smashed into my face, so …" He fiddled with the fastening on his cape absent-mindedly.

"…it was a success!" Hange clapped her hands together.

Levi rolled his eyes. "I don't think I'd go that far, Shitty Glasses. It is a hell of a lot to ask of her, really. She wasn't exactly happy about it."

"Well, that was to be expected," Hange pointed out. "Though I'm sure she'd rather be a Mother than a Titan." She raised her eyebrows at Levi.

"Tch. How am I meant to know what any of you women want? You change your minds like the wind. Anyway, are we done here? That was a long ride and I'm in need of some tea."

Levi made to get up, but Hange put her hand on his shoulder. "Wait, so how long are we talking here? How long do you think it will take?"

"Shit, Hange! How am I meant to know? I'm not actually privy to the details of Historia's sex life, believe it or not." Levi shrugged her hand off his shoulder. "Put it this way; when I spoke to her, it didn't seem like there was any particular love interest on the scene, so it looks like she's going to have to think on that one."

"Hmm … so is she going to discuss it with someone? As in, ask them to do the deed for her?" Hange pondered, her fingers brushing her chin.

"Hell knows" Levi threw back at her as he made for the door. "But put it this way; I don't envy the poor guy who she has to have that conversation with." He turned back to face Hange. "Can you imagine? 'So, how are you fixed to throw your life away by becoming Queen Historia's Baby Daddy?'" His face was almost bemused.

"Levi, I'm pretty sure that's not how it will pan out. Surely even you have noticed Historia has grown into quite the beautiful young woman. I'll bet there will be hordes of young, eligible men just dying for the chance."

"Yeah; poor gullible fools."

Levi was about to step out of the door when Hange suddenly clapped her hands again, making him jump.

"Hey, Shitty Glasses, do you have to be so excitable at this hour!?" He shot back at her. "What is it now?"

"You need to get a message to her. Tell her she has a week to let us know who she is thinking of taking as the child's father. That way, we can get our story straight for the government and keep her safe." Hange frowned suddenly. "I think it would be better if it was someone low profile, to be honest; it will cause less of a stir and the government will see it as less of a threat." She looked up. "You should put that in your message."

Levi sighed. "Sure, whatever. Why do I get lumbered with these things? Bring back the days of being overrun with mindless titans for me to slay, that's what I say. Now, can I go? Tell me there's nothing else you need me for tonight, Shitty Glasses?" He almost pleaded.

Hange nodded. "Go drink your tea, Levi. See you in the morning."

* * *

Levi sat in his chair, teacup balanced precariously on the arm, and a pen and paper poised for his message to Historia.

 _ _'Historia,__

 _ _You have a week to make plans regarding what we discussed. I will visit again once this time is up to discuss your final decision so that we can ensure appropriate precautions are put in place.'__

Levi paused, wondering how to best phrase his next point.

 _ _'It would be advisable if the person in question were not well-known, to avoid any complications.__

 _ _Regards,__

 _ _Captain Levi'__

That would do. Fairly cryptic in case of interception, yet still enough to get the point across. He placed the paper neatly onto the side table in his room, ready to be posted first thing. The pen was tidied away into his drawer. He took a quiet drink of his tea and sat for a moment, pensive. He didn't envy the young Queen at all, and secretly wished they were not placing such a responsibility on her shoulders.


	3. Request: A Request for Captain Levi

**Summary:**

Historia has a request for the Captain. Levi's not keen, to say the least. Eren's just confused, and Hange is ... well, Hange.

* * *

 ** **ARC 1: REQUEST****

 ** _ **'An act of asking politely, formally or officially for something.'**_**

 ** **CHAPTER 3: A Request for Captain Levi****

By the time Historia received the Captain's letter a few days after their meeting, she had already made her mind up.

Her decision terrified her, but she had gone over so many options in her head, and she really thought this the only sensible one. Not that any of this seemed especially sensible to her, really, but such was the world they found themselves in.

She washed the faces of the children attentively as the morning sun spilled through the window panes, and her mind wondered to what the face of her own child might look like. Would it have the same golden hair as her? The same blue eyes? Or would they be cold, grey, calculating. She shook the thought away, patting the child in front of her on the head gently.

"There, Sam. All ready for breakfast." The boy giggled happily, before tearing down the stairs. Historia sighed. How on earth was she going to convince the most stubborn, emotionally detached man she'd ever come across to father a child with her?

The days before their meeting fell away in a blur. Historia played the same conversation over and over in her head so many times, trying to imagine the desired outcome; a positive response from him; an agreement between the pair. But each fantasy conversation ended in arguments and despair. No matter which approach she took, the Captain in her head refused to play along with her.

Before she knew it, she found herself standing in front of the actual Captain himself on the doorstep of the farm-turned-orphanage.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." His greeting was formal and stiff. She flinched inwardly. This was going to be painful, she could feel it.

"Captain." She nodded, stepping aside to let him in. "Tea?"

The same formal greetings. The same routine. Could she change this? She was reminded just how intimidating the man before her was, despite his small stature (He was only slightly taller than her.) His face looked permanently bored at his situation, although he nodded at her offer of refreshment.

She hurried to the kitchen, and began preparing a pot of black tea. She heard the Captain take a seat by the table in the next room, just as he had a week ago. Historia bit her lip, trying to form the words in her head ready for their forthcoming conversation. Her concentration on the tea lapsed for a moment, and she tipped the boiling water from the stove onto her hand.

Hearing her sudden yelp of pain, Levi appeared at the door frame.

"Everything OK here?" He asked, surveying the scene before him of the blond girl cradling her arm in a cloth; the tea pot laying haphazardly on its side on the kitchen counter.

Levi's eyebrow twitched. "Told you - you should have someone making your tea for you these days." He strolled over to Historia and took her hand, thrusting it under the cold tap, not at all delicately.

"Ouch." Historia hissed. "Silly mistake." She laughed nervously, very aware of the feel of the Captain's rough fingers gripping her wrist. "I'm perfectly alright making my own tea." She pulled her arm away once the skin on her hand felt cool, and knocked off the tap. "I'm fine. I'll bring this through now."

Levi simply raised his eyebrows again, before returning to his seat at the table.

Historia glanced after him. Perhaps there was some caring bone in his body? Deep, deep beneath the layers of disdain and coldness he radiated.

She placed the tea in front of him, and both took a moment to drink. Levi seemed to savour the satisfying flavour, and Historia was suddenly reminded of her scout days. Hot tea always tasted the very best to her after a long ride. She wondered if the Captain felt the same.

He set his cup down, and interlaced his fingers.

"So, Historia. You know why I'm here. I trust your decision is still the same as when I left you last?"

Historia nodded slowly. "Yes. I think it's the only option, really. I trust Eren, Hange and … you. I think the plan will work."

Levi looked satisfied.

"Good. Now, the question of the, ah … father." He appeared uncomfortable at this, Historia noted. Great. "You've thought of this?"

"I have." Historia agreed.

"And?" Levi pushed.

"I know who I want it to be." Historia said simply.

"Good." Levi said again, seemingly relieved that this wasn't going to take more explanation than necessary. Oh, how wrong could he be, Historia thought. "I trust you've discussed this with them, and things have, well, been set in motion?" He looked at her expectantly.

Historia swallowed.

"Well, not exactly … I-"

"But I told you that you'd need to put plans in place in my letter." Levi frowned. "We don't have time to waste, Historia. I realise it's not a case of just inviting someone round for tea, but I'd have expected you to at least have made some progress by now."

Historia shifted in her chair uncomfortably. "Well, I've not seen them until n-"

"Hange is going to be pissed off." Levi rubbed his temples. "OK, how long do you need?"

Historia just looked at him. She was unsure how to approach this, despite the hundreds of practice conversations she'd had in her head. It was completely different when he was sat, mere feet in front of her, every inch of solid muscle and cold grey eyes. She slumped back into her chair and inhaled sharply.

"What?" the Captain asked, his eyes searching.

Historia leaned forward again, putting her head in her hands. "I don't really know how to say this." She said softly.

* * *

Levi was utterly confused. Why in the name of the Three Walls Hange kept sending him off to have these conversations, he'd never know. How was a hardened soldier in his thirties meant to understand how to discuss family planning with a twenty-something, princess of the people? It was ludicrous. Thanks a bunch, Shitty Glasses.

He just took to slurping his tea while he waited for her to form some sort of sentence.

Historia was fidgeting uncomfortably across from him. Perhaps she found this as awkward as he did? The girl finally seemed to steel herself, before addressing him.

"I want my child to be in the very best position in terms of survival and prospects." Historia began. "And, in my mind, the best way to ensure this at this stage is to think about it's gen-"

"Historia," Levi cut across impatiently, "I don't need to know the ins and outs and the reasons why you've chosen this person. Honestly, I just need a fucking name, before Hange-"

"You!" The word was flung across the table at him like a hot rock that had burned her palm.

He stopped dead and looked at her, unable to prevent his mouth hanging agape.

"Excuse me?" He asked finally. He must have misheard the girl.

Historia sighed again, twisting a loose strand of golden hair in trembling, pale fingers. "I-I mean you, Captain Levi." The words came out almost defeated.

There. She'd said it again.

"No, no. You must have misunderstood me." Levi was rubbing his temples again now. "I'm asking you who is going to be the father of your child, Historia."

"I know what you're asking," Historia stated quietly, "and I'm telling you, I want it to be you."

Levi couldn't stop an incredulous snort. She must be suicidal, to make such a joke with him, for the love of The Walls. What was she thinking?

But wait ... He stopped rubbing his temples and looked at her again. Was she serious? Surely she couldn't be. Historia raised her gaze to meet him, and he could see the look of determination dancing in her blue eyes.

Fuck. She was.

He slumped back against his chair, stunned. "I don't understand." He breathed.

Historia's fingers had now moved to fiddling nervously with the green blouse she was wearing. "You're Humanity's Strongest, Captain. I know it's because of your genes. You're descended from the Ackerman clan. Like Mikasa."

"Wait, what makes you think …?" Levi began.

"Hange told me," Historia interjected. "I want my child to have those same genes. To carry the same strength as you. To be able to defend themselves whatever the situation."

"Damnit, Four Eyes," Levi cursed at the ceiling. He was going to kill that blabbering scientist. He looked back at the girl. "You don't understand how-"

"I understand that this is the best chance of survival my child would have in this world," Historia cut across him again. "Is it so wrong for me to want that?"

She was clearly deadly serious about this. He suddenly understood how she must have felt now, when he sat across from her and suggested she get herself pregnant in the first place. How ironic.

"But I don't ..." Levi began. "What the actual fuck, Historia?"

She said nothing, but continued to stare at him with that same fiery, determined expression.

It was madness. Where had this come from?

He reached for something logical to say to her, to make her understand. "I mean, I-I'm … so much older than you, Historia." Shit. Of all the genuinely sound reasons to disagree with her suggestion, that was what he was going with? "You must be what, twenty?"

"Nineteen." Historia corrected.

"Nineteen!?" He ran a palm through his dark hair. Walls, so she really was still a child herself. "I'm far too old for you. There must be hundreds of guys your own age who'd jump at the chance to-" He hated himself for hearing Hange's own words spilling from his mouth.

"What?" Historia shot back suddenly "touch me? Sleep with me?"

He couldn't help but flinch at her words.

"Well, that's just great then, isn't it? Lucky me!" She shook her head, her hands now clenched into little pale fists. "I'm not doing this out of love, or passion, or whatever other 'normal' reasons there are to have a child with someone – I can't afford that luxury. And sorry to break it to you, Captain, but it has nothing to do with any feelings or desire I have towards you."

"Tsk." He inwardly cursed the pink tinge he could feel rising up his neck, his insides squirming with embarrassment.

"You asked me to do this for the good of our world, to protect Paradis. Now I'm asking you to do this for the sake of my child, my own flesh and blood, my heir."

"Historia. This whole fucking idea is out of the question." Levi folded his arms. For this first time in forever, he felt like a wild animal backed into a corner.

Historia tried again. "As your Queen, I'm making this request."

Well shit, she was brave. He'd give her that.

Levi gazed at her for a moment, before rising abruptly out of his chair. The wooden legs scraped across the floor dramatically.

"Captain-" Historia began.

"A minute." Levi forced through gritted teeth. "Give me a minute."

He knew she was staring after him as he swept out through the front door, but the maelstrom of thoughts and emotions she had just set off for him had made the room spin, and he needed air.

Out on the porch, Levi paced back and forth. The late afternoon sun was headed slowly for the horizon, and the land in front of him was painted gold. The sound of his boots was all he could hear hammering against the wood of the porch.

Well that was fucking unexpected. What the actual hell had possessed her to say that to him? The girl must be crazy.

Levi paused.

She'd claimed it had nothing to do with any attraction she felt towards him ... was she lying? Think back. Had she ever insinuated that she was attracted to him? His stomach flipped at the thought. She was almost young enough to be his daughter. Almost. He thought back to the time they had shared together as Captain and Soldier, when she had been part of his squad for a very brief time. Had there been any subtle suggestion? Any hint of flirtatious behaviour?

Levi slapped a hand to his forehead. Not from him. He wouldn't know where to start even if he'd wanted to; he'd never been one to encourage this sort of behaviour. But it wouldn't be the first time one of his subordinates had developed feelings ... why the fuck did this always happen to him?

Fuck it, she had to be telling the truth. Her reasoning wasn't about lust. Her decision was purely logical. She wanted the best genes for her child. And she believed his Ackerman blood would give her this.

"Sure, if you don't mind being a fucking midget. Although I doubt that one's an Ackerman trait." He heard himself mutter out loud. What was wrong with him? This was no time for jokes.

He sighed. He could actually see the girl's logic, which was the worrying thing. He found himself glad that it was he who had heard her decision, rather than Hange. Who probably would be agreeing with her wholeheartedly at this very moment.

Suddenly, his silent pacing was interrupted by the chatter of young voices. He glanced around to see a group of the children from the farmhouse skipping about in the field, playing what looked like a game of tag. Their innocent little voices were like icy shards in his heart.

"I can't do this," he whispered to himself. "Not to her."

* * *

Historia jumped at the sound of Captain Levi's boots as he returned. She glanced up at him, but kept her mouth closed, trying to gauge his state of mind. He looked a lot calmer than before, and sat across from her with what appeared to be a renewed sense of purpose.

He cleared his throat. "Historia. I … understand your thinking." He eyed her cautiously, waiting for any response. She merely nodded. "But I can't do this. I don't think you've really thought it all through properly. I'm sorry." He locked eyes with her, obviously making sure he had her entire attention. "I don't want to sleep with you."

Historia's cheeks glowed. Oh hell, had she really started this conversation? She was shocked at how much his apparent aversion to her stung, though. "Trust me," She said evenly, "you're hardly my first choice in terms of guys I'd like to jump into bed with. I told you. It's not about that."

She watched as the Captain put his face in his hands. Did he find her that repulsive? This was so awkward.

"I didn't mean I don't find you –" He began.

"It doesn't matter." Historia spoke again. She couldn't stand the tension between them any longer. "I just need an answer. Will you do it, or won't you?"

Levi met her gaze again, and his jaw clenched for a moment. "No," he said finally.

"Fine." Historia replied bluntly, folding her arms. "I won't have a child with anyone else. You can go and tell Hange, the plan is off."

With that, she rose from the table, picked up the tray of empty cups, and disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

Levi grit his teeth in anger. Why the hell was she being so difficult? Was this really that important to her?

"So, you're saying you'd rather shorten your life to 13 years and become a Titan Shifter, and risk the safety of all of Paradis, than have a child with anyone other than me?" He called out to her. He hoped she realised how ridiculous this sounded.

Her head re-appeared around the door frame. "Let me re-phrase that for you, Captain. Would I rather put the survival and well-being of my own child above that of myself, or anyone else in this dreadful world?" Her eyes glittered animatedly. "Absolutely."

Levi got up from the table again. "Look, Historia, I don't know who you think I am, but honestly-"

"Its fine,"Historia shot back, "you've made your position perfectly clear. I understand that this request is a little beyond the line of duty for you. Your decision has been made, and so has mine."

Levi opened his mouth, but there were no words.

He wasn't going to change his mind. It didn't matter what either of them said. Shit, if she wasn't damned Queen - his mind flashed back to his hands around her throat those years ago.

Historia turned on her heel once again, leaving him alone in the room. "Good evening, Captain Levi."

* * *

Levi rode hard back to headquarters. He guided his mount on autopilot, his mind awash with Historia's words, and her determined blue eyes. She was crazy. The line of duty was one thing, but this … was he wrong to refuse? He shook his head. No use thinking like that. Hell, she was clever. She'd pushed this right back on him. Now it was his fault that their plan was ruined. His jaw clenched in frustration. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation with Hange. For the first time since his death, Levi really wished it was Erwin he was heading back to.

The candle-lit windows of the scout's headquarters faded into view, pulling Levi from his reverie. He pulled up his mount at the stables. He'd resolved that there was someone else he needed to speak to before Hange.

Once inside the castle, Levi headed to the soldiers quarters. He found himself outside Eren's door. He knocked firmly. No answer.

"Tsk."

Why was that annoying brat never around when he was needed? He turned on his heel. It looked like he was going to have to speak to Hange first, after all. He rounded a corner …

… and nearly collided head first with Eren.

"Shit, Eren! Watch it!" The Captain managed to swerve the tall soldier nimbly, whilst Eren struggled awkwardly to keep his balance.

"Sorry, Captain! You came round there in a hurry."

Levi scowled. "I need to talk to you. Come to the meeting room." He turned with a swish of his cloak. Eren followed obediently.

Once the two men were in the room, Levi ensured they hadn't been followed before closing the door firmly.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Eren asked, clearly sensing the Captain's agitation.

Levi turned to him. "I visited Historia today, to discuss the plan in further detail, and, you know, her arrangements." He cocked an eyebrow, hoping Eren understood what he was getting at.

"And?" The younger soldier questioned, perching himself in one of the many chairs scattered around the room.

"Do you have any idea who she's selected as the father?" Levi asked him, suddenly feeling suspicious for some reason.

Eren frowned. "No. I've actually been wondering about this myself over the past few days ..." His gaze jerked up at the Captain, his eyes wide all of a sudden. "She didn't mention …?"

"You're safe, kid." Levi replied, unable to quell the edge of frustration in his voice. "Although ... I admit, I was surprised. I thought for sure …" He looked Eren up and down pointedly, half wondering why Jaegar had seemed like such a possible candidate to him only hours earlier.

"Yeah …" Eren lowered his eyes, thoughtful.

Was that a hint of disappointment Levi noticed in his voice? Surely not. The kid had enough shit to worry about, without any impending brats of his own making.

"So who, then?" Eren looked back at the Captain questioningly.

Levi simply scowled. Perhaps Hange would have been best, now he thought about it. Shit, the idea of saying the Queen's ludicrous suggestion out loud to anyone was mortifying, in fact.

Eren stared at Levi for a long minute, and he was aware of the green eyes studying his face. He fought desperately to hide his grimace, but it was too late. Realisation slowly dawned on Eren's features, and Levi watched in exasperation as what could only be a mixture of downright shock and confusion made his brows crush together.

 _ _Yeah, kid. Didn't see that one coming either, did you?__

"You?" Eren said, a little incredulously.

Levi simply rolled his eyes, let out a small moan, and raised his fingers to his temples.

"What the-" Eren exclaimed.

"Shht. Keep it down, would you," Levi hissed. "Trust me, I'm as perplexed as you, so don't go getting any ideas!"

Eren almost looked a little angry himself. "Did she explain? Like, why you? Does she have some sort of crush on you, or something?"

Levi groaned again. He hated hearing himself and the word 'crush' mentioned in the same sentence. He was a soldier, goddamnit; this wasn't some high school drama.

He was also surprised to find that embarrassment wasn't his only emotion at Eren's words. There was in fact a small part of him that was pissed off at Jaeger for thinking that Historia had based such a huge decision on something so petty as a crush. She did deserve more credit than that, didn't she?

Whoa, where had that come from? Not so long ago, Levi had reached exactly the same conclusion as the younger soldier. Now he was inwardly defending Historia's motives? Ah, fuck.

"She thinks I have the best 'genes'." Levi slumped into a chair, feeling drained. "Thus giving the child the best chance of survival." He glanced over at Eren, who was still clearly visibly upset at the situation. He frowned. "Don't worry; she made it quite clear that was the ONLY thing she was basing her decision on."

"In fairness ... I guess that does kinda make sense," Eren offered, although he still looked unconvinced.

"Well, either way, it's not happening," Levi sighed.

Eren looked up again, hopeful. "So she's going to choose someone else, then?"

"Pfft. Apparently not," Levi muttered. "Apparently, having your life span shortened to 13 years, and becoming a Titan shifter, and risking all of Paradis, is preferable to having a child that has not inherited Ackerman genes." He covered his eyes with his hand and groaned again.

Suddenly, Eren's face darkened. "Captain … we can't let that happen. This plan has to work."

Levi rose from his chair. "I'm aware, Eren," he said seriously. "Although I'm not sure what options we have left here." He moved towards the door. "I'm going to speak to Hange."

"I should inform Zeke," Eren mumbled.

"No." The Captain turned back to him. "Not yet."

* * *

By the time Levi made it to Hange's quarters, it was pitch black outside. He knocked once, firmly, and was greeted with a "Come in, Levi," from inside.

"Hey, Four Eyes," Levi muttered as he entered the room. His eyes lit up slightly at the tea sat on Hange's desk, amongst research papers and test tubes.

Hange followed his gaze. "I wouldn't get too excited, if I were you. That's been sat there for well over an hour; it's more like iced tea now," She pointed out. "I was expecting you ages ago!"

"Tsk." Levi threw back, feigning disinterest. "Like I'd drink something that was left amongst all that mess on your shitty desk." My god though, was his mouth parched.

Hange rolled her singular eye. "Whatever." She leaned forward expectantly. "So?"

Levi sat himself in one of her armchairs, and merely stared at her, considering how he should approach this. Probably best to just get it over with.

"Plan's off, Hange," he said simply.

"What!?" The Commander exclaimed. "She had a change of heart?"

Levi shifted slightly. "You could say that."

Hange fixed him with a one eyed stare over her glasses, her dark eye patch obscuring the other. "Don't give me this cryptic bullshit, Levi; what's happened?"

Levi did his best to keep his face blank. "Her choice of father … wasn't going to work out."

Hange gaped at him. "Why do I get the feeling it was you who talked her out of this, Levi!?"

"Don't be fucking stupid," Levi spat at her, betraying the first signs of emotion since he had walked through her door. "I know how important this is!"

"Well, surely there are other options; why can't she just do it with someone else?" Hange asked bluntly.

"My point exactly, Shitty Glasses" Levi agreed. "Apparently, she doesn't see it that way. It's an all or nothing sort of situation, I guess."

"Right. Well, we're just going to have to convince this guy ourselves." Hange's glasses glinted dangerously in the candlelight. "So who is it, Levi?"

Levi was afraid she was going to say that. He dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Come on, Captain," Hange pressed. "Don't tell me you've finally gone soft. Let me guess; it's some poor kid who you've taken pity on because you think he'll be throwing his life away. Well look, we don't have to force him to be involved. We'll be there to support the Queen," She continued, "and let's face it, so will everyone else. It's quite straight forward, really-"

"It's me," Levi breathed, eyes still on the floor.

"… And if you-" Hange paused. She floundered for a moment. "Wait ... I'm sorry - what?"

"You didn't mishear me." Levi finally met her eyes. "She asked me, Hange."

For the first time Levi could remember, Hange Zoe was speechless. Thank fuck it wasn't just him that thought this was crazy. He watched her expression transform as she processed the information. She finally settled on a slight frown.

"So … what's the issue?" She said softly.

Levi wasn't sure how it happened, but next thing he had the Commander pinned against the wall, the lapels of her jacket in his fists. "Are you shitting me here, Four Eyes?" He spat at her. "Do you actually think this is OK?"

Hange didn't appear perturbed, despite the Captain's rough handling of her. She had dealt with his temper for years, and honestly, she never had let it phase her. Levi glared at her good eye, his face inches from hers. He could see the cogs turning inwardly, knew that she was thinking that there were bigger things at stake here than his reservations. He growled at her dangerously, but she merely adjusted her glasses.

"Calm down, Levi. Just think this through."

"Think this through?" He fought to stop his voice from shaking. "This is beyond the call of duty, __Commander__ , and you know it!" He flung her back into her chair, knocking a stack of papers from her desk in the process. They lay strewn across the floor, doing nothing to help his violent mood.

She composed herself. "I think, perhaps its best you sleep on this tonight, and we can discuss it again in the morning," she suggested.

Levi closed his eyes, his jaw clenched. He'd known this would be the reaction he'd get. He'd tried to prepare himself. But still he wanted to smash her head into the wall.

"I'm going now, Hange," his voice was low and dangerous, "before I put you through that window. I suggest you don't follow me."

He yanked open her door and exited.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Hange called after him. "See you in the morning, Levi!"


	4. Request: Whiskey

**Summary:**

Historia persists, Levi resists, and Hange gets the Captain spot on. Again.

* * *

 ** **ARC 1: REQUEST****

 ** _ **'An act of asking politely, formally or officially for something.'**_**

 ** **CHAPTER 4: Whiskey****

Hange collared Levi at breakfast the next morning.

As soon as he caught sight of The Commander heading in his direction across the dining hall, Levi groaned.

He pretended not to have noticed her as he continued preparing his tea. She merely hovered awkwardly next to him, before blocking his path as he moved to find a seat. He could feel the curious glances of Mikasa, Jean and the other Special Ops Squad boring into the back of his head the whole time as they sat at their breakfast table.

"Shit, Four Eyes. At least give me chance to fucking wake up," He hissed as he tried to move past her.

"C'mon Levi; don't pretend like you haven't already been awake for hours," Hange grinned at him manically. "I thought we could enjoy breakfast in the meeting room today? In private?" She added the last part pointedly.

Levi glanced at his squad, who had quite evidently been eavesdropping. They quickly become interested in their breakfasts as his gaze fell on them. Great, he could guess the gossip this would give them. The Commander and The Captain now enjoying private breakfasts together. Sometimes he wondered if he should be giving them more work to do.

Hange was still hovering.

"Tsk. Very well," he agreed in defeat. Might as well get this over with while he had a fresh cup of tea in his hand.

Once they were sat in the meeting room, Hange wasted no time getting straight to the point. The woman was ruthless when she wanted to be.

"So, have you thought more on Historia's request?"

"The answer is still no." Levi said shortly.

Hange adjusted her glasses. "I see." She looked thoughtful. "I never realised she felt that way about you, you know? Perhaps all the help you gave her with opening the Orphanage made her-"

Levi raised his hand in annoyance to silence the Commander. "It's not like that, Hange." He could feel his patience fraying already.

"Oh?" Hange's good eye fixed him curiously.

Levi lent his elbows on the table beside which they were both sat. He ran a hand through his hair, before letting out a sigh. "She thinks my genes are somehow superior, and will give her child a better chance of survival in life." He glared at her. "Guess where she got that idea?"

Hange waved his question off. "Well the girl does have a point, really, Levi."

Levi clenched his jaw. He really needed to do his best to stay calm. He tried to figure out how to put the right words together, to make Hange best understand.

"Hange," he began through gritted teeth, "do you think genes were what saved me, when I was lying emaciated in a brothel bedroom, watching my mother waste away in front of my eyes?"

When Hange offered no reply, he continued. "I'll tell you. Did they fuck. If Kenny hadn't decided to come strolling in at the right moment, we wouldn't be having this conversation now. It doesn't matter if you've got the best genes in the world, or the worst genes in the world. If you're descended from Queens, or descended from whores. If life decides to fuck you, you're getting fucked."

Hange winced slightly at Levi's harsh language. She cocked her head to one side. "Indeed. But in the game of odds …"

"I'm not a betting man," Levi cut across her. "The answer is still no."

"I see." If Hange was frustrated at Levi's lack of co-operation, she didn't show it. "I'm going to ask Historia to base herself in the capital for a while. I think it would be safer for her; there are too many rumblings amongst the MPs for my liking. There are some Scout volunteers I can entrust the Orphanage to for a while. They'd probably appreciate the break, to be honest."

Levi glanced at Hange. "I'm not going back to speak to her again, you can forget it."

"No; I'll speak with her." Hange agreed. "But a week or so after she's settled here again, I want you to go and see her."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Hange, what is the point-" he began, but Hange spoke over him.

"That is an order, Captain." Her glasses flashed in the early morning sunlight streaming through the windows, and Levi recognised when he was defeated.

"Fine, Commander." He spat. "Now, are we done here? Can I enjoy my tea in peace?"

Hange merely nodded, before sweeping through the door, leaving Levi alone with his thoughts.

* * *

A couple of weeks after their early morning conversation, Levi found himself outside the impressive superior quarters reserved only for the highest government officials, and royalty. The place reeked of unnecessary extravagance.

He raised a hand to knock on the polished, dark mahogany door in front of him, but hesitated before his fist could make contact.

What was he doing?

This whole idea was ludicrous. It made no sense to him. Couldn't happen. Yet, here he was, flapping outside of her door like some nervous teenager. He slammed his palm against the cool stone wall at the side of the door, and gently let his forehead rest on the wooden frame.

"Fuck. Get it together." He whispered through gritted teeth.

There was muffled movement from the other side of the door. He stepped backwards swiftly, adjusting his cravat. A hesitant hand was raised to knock once more.

The door swung open before his fist could again meet its surface.

"Captain." Historia said simply. She stood before him, wearing a simple cream dress. The candlelight illuminated a blush across her cheeks. "Thank you, for … coming."

Levi scowled. "Just following orders." He made no move to enter the Queen's quarters, but simply stood rigidly at the door.

Historia sighed a little. "Please come in."

Without another word, Levi walked measuredly past her, each footstep slow and deliberate. He glanced around the room within. There were two fancy red armchairs, accompanied by a larger chaise lounge. Between them sat a small mahogany coffee table, and at the other side of the room, next to a door through to what he could only assume was her bedroom, stood a tall mahogany drinks cabinet. The room was crowned with a crystal chandelier which glittered in the candlelight.

"What a lovely set up." His voice dripped with sarcasm as he turned back to face her.

At least it was clean.

"I really would rather the farm house, honestly," Historia shrugged. "But needs must, I suppose. There aren't very many little old farm houses here at the capital," She joked, chancing a smile at the sullen Captain.

Levi didn't return it, but kept his face emotionless. Inwardly, however, he noted how far from royalty this girl before him actually was. He hated how he sympathised with her.

This was going to be a difficult evening.

"Well," he began, "I'm here. Now what? Are you planning on holding me captive until you get what you want out of me? Because I don't see much brute strength around here to achieve that." He glanced around the room mockingly, raising his hands. "Or, are you planning to try and seduce me? Because let me tell you-"

Before Levi had chance to realise what was happening, Historia shot across the room and grabbed him by his cravat. Her short stature meant that her nose was inches away from his chin, and her eyes blazed fiercely into his.

"Don't forget who's idea this whole plan was in the first place! And I'm damn sure you're immune to any woman's advances." There was anger in her voice. "So don't flatter yourself that I'd be fool enough to try. I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." She let go of his cravat, nudging his chest in frustration. "And do not forget who you are speaking to, Captain. I'm not some scheming whore." There was clear attempt in her voice to sound imposing, but the slight tremor in her hands betrayed her.

Levi raised his eyebrows. He was slightly impressed; he hadn't expected such spunk from the small blonde.

"Consider it noted." He replied lazily, doing his best to appear unconcerned by her outburst.

Historia simply inclined her head in his direction. "I'll get us drinks."

Before Levi could protest, she had poured two small tumblers of what appeared to be whiskey from the drinks cabinet. He was leaning casually on one of the red armchairs when she returned.

"Sit." She commanded simply, her fierce eyes daring him to challenge her. Levi sighed, but followed her order, sinking into the chair. "Drink." She thrust the tumbler of golden liquid at him.

"I don't." Levi answered simply.

"Well, tonight is a night of you trying new things, Captain." Her face was determined, her lips pinched together tightly.

Levi toyed with the idea of resisting for a moment, before deciding to allow her one small victory.

"Fine." He took the glass from her hand, and their fingers brushed together for a moment. Historia blushed, turning away quickly. She settled herself in the armchair across from Levi, tucking her feet underneath her. Her blond hair fell across her face as she glanced down at the liquid in her own glass. Levi couldn't help but notice how young and innocent she looked at that moment. It made him feel sick.

"Is this whiskey?" He asked, desperate to move past the tension.

Historia nodded. "I believe so." She blushed again. "If I'm honest, I've not really drank much before. Just a glass of wine here and there at formal functions, you know. I … I just thought … it would help." She lowered her eyes again, and for the first time Levi realised how nervous the girl actually was. Did she really want to do this?

He lifted the glass to his lips, and felt the bitter taste of the liquid burn down his throat. It had been a long, long time; it still tasted the same.

"Tastes like shit," he stated simply.

* * *

Historia couldn't suppress a small smile at the Captain's response. She wondered why she found his crudeness so amusing at times. "My God, you're difficult to please. Do you like anything? Seriously, Captain?"

She hadn't really expected a reply; a dismissive comment if anything. But she watched in surprise as Levi lent his head back, closed his eyes and sighed.

"The wind in my ears. The smell of wet grass and the sound of horses' hooves on the earth. The feeling of flying." There was a pause. "… and freshly laundered sheets. Clean porcelain. Soap." He looked up, an expression of surprise spread across his features. Perhaps he hadn't expected a reply to come so readily, either.

Historia tried a small smile. He simply frowned at her in return. But hey, it was progress, right? No more blank stares. Even a little glimpse into his humanity, rather than the usual facade of strength and duty he displayed.

"You?" He asked.

"Huh?" Histora murmured, broken from her thoughts.

"What do you like?"

He was asking her? Was he just being polite, or was he genuinely interested in her now? Either way, it was only fair she give him something in return, really. She pondered for a moment.

"Children's laughter. Sunshine through an open window. The birds singing in the spring. Watching people in the market …"

Normality, she thought inwardly. Anything a million miles away from thrones, crowns and ridiculous chandeliers.

* * *

Levi mused what a pretty picture of everyday life that painted.

"… And proving myself."

He glanced at her. That last one was unexpected.

Historia smiled again, a little more confidently this time, before taking a big gulp of her whiskey. She immediately choked, her eyes screwed shut. "Urgh!"

Levi's eyes creased at the corners, and he almost smiled. "Good, right? Now you see what I was saying." He lent his head back against the chair and chuckled softly at his own sarcasm.

Historia took another sip defiantly. "The hot feeling in my throat is nice, I suppose." She stated after she had composed herself.

"Proving yourself, eh?" Levi cocked one eyebrow at her, before taking another sip of his own drink. "Alcohol isn't always the best way to try and do that, trust me."

Historia merely laughed in response. "Cheers!" She raised her glass to him, before draining it completely of the remaining liquid.

Levi rested his cheek on his hand, unamused. "You realise you're not meant to drink it that quick? It's meant to be savoured."

"Yeah, well, convention is boring." Historia moved to the drinks cabinet, picking up the bottle of whiskey. "And for one who doesn't drink, you sure seem to know a lot about it, Captain."

"I didn't say I never have; I just don't now." Levi replied, his head still resting on his hand. Why was he telling her this?

Historia moved over to him, and began topping up the half-empty glass in his other hand. Levi frowned at her, but didn't stop her. He really should, he knew. Allowing himself to become inebriated right now really wasn't the wisest of moves. But the simple fact was that he was here, already caught up in this complicated mess, and he suddenly felt powerless to change the inevitable direction things were headed. He sunk further into his chair, and gulped down more of the burning liquid. He lent his head back again, and closed his eyes. Really? Was he actually going to go through with this?

"Captain?" Historia's voice came softly from across the room. She was back in her chair. He glanced across to her, and her eyes danced strangely in the candlelight. Damn it, Hange was right. She may be young, but she really was very attractive.

"Hmm?"

"…You … You look so, pained. Conflicted." Historia let her eyes fall to her lap. Was that guilt he saw on her features? "Is this all because of me? You really don't want to do this, do you?" Her eyes rose to meet his again, and for the first time in what had felt like an age, Levi felt his heart crack.

Fuck. What was this? The whiskey? The pressure of duty? Or, unbelievably, was he actually starting to feel something for this damned girl? Levi hated these sort of situations with a passion. She was asking how he felt. She wanted him to be honest. Ugh, Damnit.

He grimaced. "Historia, you know my feelings. Nothing has changed. I … I'm so much older than you; there are so many men your own age that would …"

Historia cut across him, her eyes glistening. "Stop. You know why I'd rather it was you. It's not about love, or passion, or living happily ever after. I can't afford any of that!" Her voice was breaking, and Levi could hear the pain.

"And I can't afford to be a father, Historia! You think genes alone will protect this child; you're wrong!" He couldn't help the edge of anger breaking through his voice. He was standing now. "I can't do what you're asking!"

Historia rose, too. "I'm not asking you to do anything other than sleep with me, for heaven's sake!" She yelled. "I don't expect you to be there, you don't have to have anything to do with it – Hange said we could use a decoy fath-"

Levi was at her side in a flash. His hand clamped over her mouth, and he lowered his face to hers, so close he could pick out the mottled shades of blue in her irises. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He hissed. "Do you want the whole building to hear?" Her eyes bore into his like fire, and he could feel her chest heaving against his as he gripped her waist with his other hand. Suddenly taking note of their uncomfortably close proximity, he pushed her away from him.

She stumbled back against one of the chairs, and merely looked at him, her eyes pleading.

"Historia. If you think I'm prepared to bring some pathetic brat of mine into this world, only to be left to be dragged up by some stranger, living a lie, then you're very much mistaken. It's a fucking shitty existence. I'm sorry." He pushed his dark hair out of his face, and moved towards the door.

"Please …" Historia whispered. "Just think about it some more." She turned to meet his eyes before he left. "I don't want to be a Titan."

Levi had to rip his gaze away from hers as he shut the door behind him. He threw his hood up a little too forcefully. For the first time, he had seen genuine, full blown fear in The Queen's eyes.

He swept away down the corridor, letting the sobs wracking from Historia's room drift into the distance.

* * *

Levi rounded the corner to his quarters, and to his utter disgust, almost ran smack bang into Hange Zoe.

"Well hey, Levi. You're earlier than expected."

Levi growled.

"Don't tell me! I know it's been a while, but surely even you could have lasted-"

Levi flew at her, knocking her glasses askew.

"Don't you dare fucking speak to me, Hange!" He threatened, before shoving her aside and opening the door to his quarters. The absence of his playful nickname for her told Hange that Levi was seriously upset.

"Levi, wait!" Hange wedged herself between his door and its frame, preventing him from slamming it shut on her. "Tell me what happened!"

"I swear to fuck, if you don't move from this door, I will break your face with it," he spat through gritted teeth.

Hange simply stared at Levi, eyes full of concern, jaw set. Hell, did she remind him of Erwin when she looked at him like that.

Levi swung the door back open in defeat. "You damn Survey Corps Commanders will be the death of me," He exclaimed in exasperation, before stepping aside to let her in.

"That is probably a very accurate statement, if you think about it," Hange pointed out, plonking herself in one of Levi's worn chairs. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing." Levi didn't sit; instead he leaned against the stone wall, enjoying the sobering feeling of the cold surface on his back.

Hange frowned. "Well, we'll need to get a move on if-"

"I'm not doing it, Hange." Levi locked eyes with the Commander, deadly serious. "I already told you."

Hange cocked an eyebrow. "Then why'd you go tonight, eh?"

Levi clenched his jaw in frustration. "Because you told me to, Commander."

Was that it though, really? Levi disobeyed orders very rarely, it was true, particularly when he trusted his superiors like he trusted Erwin and now Hange. But it wasn't unheard of, if he truly disagreed with something. So why had he gone to visit Historia as instructed. Curiosity? Because he felt sorry for the girl? Guilt? A sense of duty? He shook his head at his own thoughts.

"No." Hange said. "You went because you know it's the right thing to do, deep down."

His head shot up, and he opened his mouth to protest.

"Wait." Hange held her hand up. "Let me finish. You hate the fact that she's so much younger than you, and so innocent, and it's you who is being asked to rob that innocence from her. It should be some dashing young nobleman; someone her own age that can woo her and show her exactly what a gentleman should be. Not some battle scarred soldier, like you. The idea of bringing a child into this world terrifies you, really. The idea of having responsibility for, or an attachment to, anything so fragile and vulnerable and likely to be snuffed out like a candle is enough to break you. And, Levi, let's not pretend like you'd ever be able to disown it, or forget it in any way. You're a protector, a guardian, by very nature. But having something so fragile to protect, you think, will give you an impossibly insurmountable weakness …"

Levi just gazed at her in fearful, stunned silence.

"… And yet, despite all this selfish fear and pride, there is the unavoidable obstacle of the girl herself. You know, deep down, that her fate really does rest in your hands. If you choose not to do this, you are dooming her to the shortened life of a Titan Shifter. That beautiful, pure hearted girl will be subject to 13 hell-filled years, before a terrifying death, probably for nothing. You know that truly, she is almost as stubborn as you, and she means it when she says she will only do this with you. And really, she's right; a child with your Ackerman genes would probably have the best chance of survival. There's all of this to consider, without even bringing into play the benefit we will see from allowing Eren and Zeke to fulfil whatever plan they have to bring victory to Paradis. You know and feel all of this Levi, and you are honour bound; to The Queen, The Scouts, Erwin, Eren and even me. And because of this, you will do it. Even if you don't think you've made your mind up yet. It's all inevitable, really."

Silence settled between The Commander of the Survey Corps and The Captain. Hange waited for what she was sure would be an almighty eruption from Levi; she was convinced she really had gone too far this time, even if it was what he needed to hear.

None came.

"Get the fuck out, Hange." Levi said quite simply and calmly. There was no mistaking the danger in his voice, however.

Hange took this as a small victory, and exited swiftly through the door, throwing back, "see you in the morning, Levi."

Levi slammed the door behind her, before sinking into his chair, head in his hands. Hange had always been so skilled at translating his thoughts into words.

Damn her, he thought; damn them all.

As Hange slipped down the corridor, away from Levi's quarters, she was unaware of the hooded figure observing quietly from the shadows. These Scouts really should learn to close doors behind them. Especially when having such intriguing conversations.


	5. Request: Consent

**Summary:**

Levi has a dream. Historia has a late night visitor. STUFF ENSUES.

 **Notes:**

FYI - Line breaks signify POV changes - I get jumpy this chapter, but it's too tempting not to try delving into both of their thoughts. Hope it works, and isn't too confusing! SR x

* * *

 ** **ARC 1: REQUEST****

 _ _ **'An act of asking politely, formally or officially for something.'**__

 ** **CHAPTER 5: Consent****

Historia fell into the door the Captain had just closed behind him. Tears spilled freely down her cheeks and her breath caught painfully in her throat.

Why had Hange done this to her? Couldn't she see how cruel it had been, setting her up like this, only to be cast aside by the Captain again? Surely The Commander must have known that he still had no intention of complying with her request? Why had she arranged this meeting?

She felt like such a fool as she sank to the floor, her back against the hard wood. Why was she allowing herself to get so upset? There were other options, she reminded herself. As much as she hated admitting it, Captain Levi was probably right; there must be dozens of charming and well thought of young men who would jump at the chance to father a child with her. She didn't __have__ to become a Titan Shifter. She shook her head suddenly. But this wasn't what she'd promised herself … promised her future child … it was his genes, or no-ones.

There was something else, though. Perhaps she'd expected him to cave eventually. As much as Historia wasn't one to gloat at all, it was true that she'd never come across any man who was resistant to her sweet yet determined nature. Or woman, for that matter. Granted, she had never been in a serious relationship with anyone, but she knew how to turn on the persuasive charm when she needed to. Even with Ymir, who was the most stubborn, head-strong woman she'd come across (Probably second only to The Captain, if she considered people in general).

Yet here she was, being forced by The Captain to put her proverbial money where her mouth was. She had always thought him stubborn and cold, but even he, she thought, would re-consider his position to save her from such an appalling fate, and for the good of Paradis. But clearly he was not as duty bound and cared for her far less than she had bargained for. And for some reason, it was that last part that was making her heart ache the most at this moment in time.

"This is ridiculous," She breathed to herself. "Swallow your pride and get on with it."

The candles lighting the room were almost burned to the quik when Historia eventually rose. She removed her shoes and padded quietly into her bedroom barefoot. At the sight of the large four-poster bed, a lump formed in her throat again. She had requested that no-one attend her room to turn down her bed that evening, as she had secretly hoped that the sheets would be warmed in other ways before she eventually drifted into oblivion. As it was, only the chilly cotton awaited her.

She pulled her dress from her pale shoulders and replaced it with a light night gown. Her blond hair fell loosely onto the pillow as she climbed into the cold sheets, unable to suppress a small shiver.

Historia wasn't sure how long it was until the silent sobs escaping her lips gave way to fitful sleep. All she knew was that she really didn't feel well rested at all when the sound of the door to her quarters creaked slowly open, rousing her awake.

* * *

The cool grey of Levi's eyes was fixed on the similar cool grey of the stone wall in front of him, as he sat silently in his armchair. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since Hange had left him; all he knew was that her words were still echoing uncomfortably in his ears.

As per usual, Hange Zoe's observations were spot on. Although like hell Levi would ever admit that out loud. Everything she had said, every point she had made, had been as though she had delved into Levi's conscious and plucked the thoughts out one by one, before lining them up in a nice orderly fashion, and smacking him around the face with them. That was exactly why her little speech had evoked such horror in him.

"Fucking Four Eyes." He muttered to himself. He really should try and sleep. He shifted down slightly in his chair, and rested his head backwards, closing his eyes. As always, his bed was left neatly made up on the other side of the room as his mind drifted off into sleep.

Levi often dreamt. Most of the time, the dreams either dredged up painful guilt, as failed missions and the faces of his fallen comrades flashed before his eyes, or, more rarely, the dreams involved pleasant memories of good times he'd spent with Farlan and Isabell during their time living together. Tonight, however, his dreams included none of this.

Instead, Levi found himself in a dark chamber. His eyes adjusted to the dim candlelight slowly, and he realised he wasn't alone. There were other figures in the shadows, but he couldn't make out their faces. From their attire, he assumed they belonged to some military faction, although he couldn't make out which. His attention was suddenly torn from the figures by familiar sobs, however. He glanced around trying to figure out the direction the sound was coming from. A door at the other end of the room from where he stood was abruptly thrown open, before a small blonde figure was shoved roughly forwards. Levi squinted to make out the individual as she was thrust into the candlelight. His eyes widened when he recognised the tear stained face of Historia. The girl stumbled forwards on to her knees at the centre of the room, and Levi quickly realised that her hands were bound. What was going on?

Historia was sobbing as she raised her eyes to look at him. Sheer terror reflected in the icy blue. "Please …" she whispered. Levi felt the word strike him almost physically; a cold shard to the heart.

"Historia!" He called, trying to take step forward towards the girl. To his horror, his feet didn't move. He looked down at his hands, only to find that they had been bound tightly, too. He looked back up at The Queen, and opened his mouth. No words came. A fear he had never felt before crept up his spine.

To his right, one of the figures in military uniform stepped forward. Levi could make out what looked like some sort of small case in the tall figure's hands. As they moved further into the light, Levi realised with some relief that it was Erwin. The Commander crouched down next to Historia, and pulled her head up roughly by grasping a handful of her hair. The girl gasped.

"Hey, be careful, Commander," Levi shouted, concerned by Erwin's rough handling.

For the first time, the Commander turned to Levi, acknowledging him. "Why do you care?" He said simply.

"What!?" Levi asked, confused.

"You made the decision, Levi." Erwin turned back to Historia, and began opening the case next to him.

"What decision!?" Levi yelled. "Hey, look at me! What the fuck is going on, Erwin?"

Erwin ignored The Captain's pleas as he removed a small item from the case. Levi felt his stomach drop as he realised what Erwin was holding. The Commander lifted the syringe up to the candlelight, surveying the liquid within carefully.

"Erwin!" Levi yelled, anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach. "Stop! You know what that is, right? Fucking Hell!"

The Commander had grasped Historia's wrist roughly and twisted her arm forward now; his other hand drawing the syringe dangerously near to the girl's skin. Terrified sobs wracked her body. "Please, Captain Levi!" She wept.

Levi fought with everything he had against his bonds, but still he couldn't move. "Erwin!" He was pleading too, now. "Stop! Just wait!"

Erwin paused with the syringe mere millimetres from the Queen's skin. He turned his eyes to Levi. He looked exasperated. "What is it, Levi?"

"Why – why are you doing this? You know that's Historia Reiss?"

Erwin rolled his eyes impatiently. "Of course, Levi. This was your idea, remember?" With that, the Commander plunged the needle containing the titan serum into Historia's arm.

The Queen let out strangled scream, and Levi watched in horror as her body began to contort and change grotesquely.

"NO!" He cried.

Erwin stood and turned to face Levi, and The Captain found himself gazing into the Commander's intense blue eyes.

"Don't regret your decision, Levi," he said simply.

Levi awoke with a start. His head throbbed uncomfortably, and as his vision came into focus, he realised he was on the cold, hard floor of his room. He glanced around to find that his chair was toppled on its side next to him, and he came to realise that he must have rocked it over, somehow. His heart was still thundering in his chest, and in his mind's eye, he could still see Erwin's gaze perfectly clear, as though no time at all had passed since The Commander's death.

He climbed up carefully, and sat on the edge of his still made bed. Glancing out of his window, he realised that it was still dark. He couldn't have been asleep all that long at all.

What the fuck was that dream?

 _ _Don't regret your decision, Levi.__

A sigh escaped from his lips.

He knew what he was going to do.

* * *

Historia's heart pounded in her chest as she listened to the sound of her door clicking shut, followed by muffled footsteps. Damn, had she forgotten to lock it?

She slid silently from her bed, wincing slightly as her feet met the cold floor. She glanced around her room, looking for anything that might make for a half decent weapon to defend herself. Her eyes fell on a crystal vase on her dressing table. Her fingers closed around its smooth surface, and she held it poised for attack as she crept towards her ajar bedroom door. She paused at the entrance, listening out for further movement. When she detected none, she chanced a glance around the door frame.

A few feet away, she made out a hooded figure in the darkness. They were stood at her drinks cabinet, the bottle of whiskey she and the Captain had been drinking from grasped in their fingers. She couldn't make out the face, as their back was turned. They didn't look especially tall. Good, perhaps she could take them if she managed to concuss them well enough with the vase. She raised the ornament above her head, inched forward, and prepared to bring it down hard against the intruder's skull.

As she swung, the figure twisted nimbly and an arm flew up to block her attack. She felt rough fingers close around her forearm. She gasped.

"You should really learn to lock your door."

Historia blinked. She recognised the almost bored tone.

"Captain Levi?" She exclaimed in disbelief.

The Captain lowered her arm, still not letting go, and now she was closer, she could just about make out the cool grey of his eyes in the dimness.

They merely stood for a moment, her arm still gripped in his, her hand clasped around the vase and his other holding the bottle of whiskey.

Finally, Historia spoke. "Would you, um, like a glass for that?" She had no idea why those were the first words she was able to utter. This man had the audacity to trespass into her quarters, after leaving her in tears what must have been mere hours earlier. And yet here she was, trying to be the perfect hostess again.

Levi stared at her for a moment longer, before releasing her arm from his grip. "I'll do it," he murmured.

Historia took a step backwards. What was going on?

Levi didn't wait for a reply. Instead, he turned back to the drinks cabinet and grasped a tumbler. He poured himself a large glass from the bottle he was holding, and lifted it to his lips. Historia watched as he managed to drain the whole glass in one, his hood falling back to reveal his chiselled features as he drank. He seemed to notice her staring once he had finished, and turned to stare back.

"Are we just going to stand in the dark?"

Historia jumped. She shook her head gently, before attending to lighting some of the candles around the living room. Levi poured himself another glass as she did so, and moved to sit in the chair he'd occupied earlier in the evening.

Historia's mind raced as she began to illuminate the room. Why was he here? Why did he feel the need to come back? Merely hours earlier, The Captain had been so adamant as he left her sobbing in her quarters. She was so lost. She chanced a glance back his way. He was wearing a casual pair of dark trousers and a fitted shirt under his survey corps cloak, its top two buttons left open. His cravat was absent. This attire was far less formal than that which he had worn during his earlier visit. Historia also noted the dark shadows underneath his eyes. He looked exhausted. She returned to her task, feeling a slight pang of concern at his weary appearance.

Once Historia had lit the final candle she turned back to find The Captain standing before her, a glass of the whiskey held out towards her in his hand. "Drink." His words echoed her earlier command.

Historia took the glass from him gently. "Thank you," she breathed. The Captain returned to his chair, leaving Historia standing awkwardly with the drink in her hand. She was suddenly aware that she was wearing only her night dress. She could feel another blush creeping across her cheeks.

* * *

Levi glanced up from the glass he was cradling to catch Historia gazing at him again. She blushed, and looked down at her own glass quickly. By the brighter light of the candles, he suddenly noticed her red eyes and blotchy cheeks. The sight looked eerily familiar, and it sent a chill down his spine. She had obviously cried herself to sleep. He suddenly felt more confident in his decision to return.

Levi also now noted that she was only wearing her night dress. She was evidently embarrassed at this fact, by the rosy shade of pink her cheeks and neck had turned. Her awkwardness in his presence was almost sweet, in a way.

He grimaced inwardly at his own observation.

She seemed reluctant to speak, or even move for that matter. He supposed his entrance hadn't really been the most polite, or even expected, but the damned girl was a fool for leaving her door unlocked. He was actually glad he'd frightened her a little. He glanced at her again, willing her to say something. The best he got was her raising the glass to her lips and taking a large gulp.

He breathed in sharply. "Historia … when I said I'd do it, I meant …"

"I assumed you meant getting your own glass," She interjected.

Levi paused, before shaking his head once. "I didn't mean the glass."

* * *

Historia cocked her head to the side for a moment in amazement, before finally taking a seat. What was he saying? Surely, he couldn't mean …?

They locked eyes, and she could suddenly feel his desperation for her to say something. To fill in the blanks for him. She kept her mouth defiantly shut. She needed him to say it.

Levi, as though recognising the reason for her silence, sighed in defeat. "I'll … give you a child, Historia." His face was lacking emotion considering what he'd just consented to.

Historia's pulse quickened. He'd had a change of heart?

"What changed your mind?" She gazed at him earnestly.

* * *

Levi held her gaze, watching topaz eyes dancing in the candlelight, and suddenly realised how far he'd go to prevent those same eyes looking at him the way they'd look at him in his earlier nightmare. "It doesn't matter." He replied simply.

He got the distinct impression that his dismissal irked Historia. But perhaps she didn't want to give him any cause to change his mind, or start another argument, because she replied, "no … I suppose it doesn't." She drained the rest of her glass.

Levi cleared his throat. "We should probably … discuss some ground rules." He fought to keep any trace of the nerves he felt out of his voice. Of all the situations he had found himself in; batting Titans, dealing with soldiers with too much attitude, getting a bollocking off Erwin … discussing the potential of sleeping with the pretty teenage girl before him was easily the worst. He felt that familiar sickly feeling return to the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Little did Levi know, Historia was going through the motions herself.

Why had she not thought this far ahead? She had been so preoccupied with actually getting him to consent, that she hadn't considered what her approach would be should The Captain actually say yes. She was determined not to lose face though, in case that should scare him off. She suddenly wished she had more experience when it came to men.

"I – I agree. That would be a good idea." She hoped she sounded more confident than she felt. She went to take another drink from her glass, only to find the alcohol was gone. She noticed The Captain's glass was now empty, too. Without a word, she rose and crossed the room to retrieve the bottle.

* * *

Levi watched her move; he could see her figure fairly clearly beneath her night dress, and for the first time he began to take note of the fact that Historia had, in fact, blossomed from a child into a young woman. He observed the curve of her hip as she leant on the drinks cabinet, retrieving the now half empty bottle of whiskey. His heart rate quickened as she glanced across at him and brushed the loose strands of her hair from her face. His own eyes dipped to her lips, which were full and curved upwards in a shy smile.

Oh _ _fuck__. He was really doing this.

Historia padded back across the room with the bottle in her hand. She stood over The Captain, and began to refill his glass. As she lent over him, Levi could smell the sweet scent of her hair, and see the couple of small freckles clustered around the base of her throat. The same delicate throat that he had once wrapped his fingers around. Before she could lift the bottle away, he grabbed her wrist.

* * *

The Queen glanced at her Captain, surprised, and was met with the cool grey she had become accustomed to. Except; there was something more to his eyes now. Almost … carnal? He held his tight grip on her wrist, but made no other move.

"Ground rules," he growled at her.

His breathing was quicker, she noticed. Surely, that couldn't be a sign of desire? Or, was it … nerves? Realisation suddenly hit Historia. Perhaps her observations regarding The Captain's escapades with woman during their meeting at the Orphanage may not have been completely off the mark. She suddenly felt that she might be on more even footing with him, despite their age difference. Her confidence rose a little.

"What do you have in mind, Captain?" She raised an eyebrow, and despite herself, smirked.

* * *

Shit. Was she … trying to flirt with him? Levi's throat went a little dry, and he let go of her wrist quickly. He needed to get a handle on this whole situation, fast.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea here, Historia." He stated. He could feel the alcohol starting to affect him. Maybe he needed to remember what the idea was, too.

Historia settled herself back in her chair, and sipped her drink. "C'mon; give me more credit. I'm not some crushed up high-school girl." She rolled her eyes at him. "But you do realise this may take more than one … er, attempt."

* * *

Oh __Walls__ , this was awkward. Why had she not prepared for this conversation more?

Levi stared at her blankly. "You may be surprised to know," He drawled, "that despite your assumptions about my past experiences, I am indeed up to speed with how this whole fucking thing works."

"Good to know." Historia shot back at him, unperturbed.

"I'm not staying over. Ever," Levi said simply.

"I'd rather you didn't, anyway," Historia lied.

"Your bed sheets need to be put on clean the same day."

"They always are."

"And the room has to be dusted no more than three hours before."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Historia couldn't stop a slight eye-roll.

"This is just between us; until I speak to Hange. No-one can know."

"Agreed."

Levi paused, before eyeing Historia suspiciously. "How often do you bathe?"

Historia scoffed. "Seriously? I'm slightly offended!"

"Tsk." Levi slouched back into his chair. He seemed satisfied, however. He closed his eyes and leant his head back, as though now bored with the situation. "And you? Any requests?"

Historia tilted her head to the side for a moment, thoughtful. What did she need? How did she want this to work?

"I want to spend an hour or so talking with you … before. Every time you come and see me."

Levi lifted his head to look at her, a look of puzzlement on his face.

Historia shifted awkwardly. "I … I don't want to feel like some cheap whore …"

* * *

That was understandable, Levi thought. Although he'd seen many a conversation take place between his mother and the lonely men who visited her in the brothel when he was a child. He didn't want to ruin her illusion, though. He closed his eyes again.

"Fine. Although I'll warn you, I'm not really the conversationalist."

"Really?" Historia replied, sarcasm oozing from her voice. "I hadn't noticed."

Levi ignored her.

* * *

Silence settled between the two. Historia wondered what the next move was. She glanced out of the window. The moon was still the only light illuminating the inky black sky. No sign of daybreak. There was still time.

She tried to think of something to say to break the silence. "Why don't you normally drink?" She blurted out suddenly.

Levi didn't answer immediately; his eyes remained closed and his breathing was even. Historia was just wondering whether he'd actually fallen asleep when he finally spoke.

"It dulls the senses. Slows down your reactions. Dangerous combination."

Historia frowned. "But you're hardly in a situation where you're in danger when you're just enjoying a relaxing drink with someone?"

Levi sighed. Still he didn't look at her. "In my experience, there's always potential for danger. Where I came from, a couple of mugs of beer could be the difference between living, or dying by the knife of some stranger."

Historia wanted to question The Captain about this further, but she thought better of it. It was enough that he was giving here these small glimpses of himself, no matter how brief they may be.

"I'll probably regret this."

Historia glanced at The Captain, feeling hurt. To her relief, she realised that he was gesturing to the tumbler in his hand.

She fidgeted in her chair. Why did she feel like both of them were avoiding what was the elephant in the room? Any form of physical contact with The Captain made her nervous, but she knew this baby wasn't going to make itself. Was he expecting anything to happen tonight? She stared at his face; his eyes still closed and his head resting on the back of the chair. His chest rose and fell evenly, and she suddenly found she had the urge to place her hands on it; to feel what she envisioned must be the firm muscles beneath his shirt.

Was she going to have to be the brave one, here? Despite her own in-experience? She was suddenly grateful for the increased confidence the drinks afforded her.

Inhaling deeply, she crossed the room towards him in silence. He didn't seem to notice her movement. Clearly he was right about the effect of the alcohol on his senses. She stopped a few inches in front of him, and did her best to keep her breathing steady. Just do it, she urged herself. Half expecting to be ejected across the the room at any moment, Historia lifted one pale thigh over the Captain's legs, and sank slowly into his lap. His breathing stopped and his eyes snapped open, surprise etched across his features. Historia held her breath too, waiting for his angry outburst. But it never came. She felt his body completely tense beneath her. He simply stared at her, eyes wide. His look was almost fearful. Almost. Historia could hold her breath no longer, and she exhaled gently, leaning in towards the Captain.

"Historia …" He breathed at her. It was a weak protest.

"It's too late to change your mind now."

Before she could bottle it, she pressed her lips to his. His mouth was still for a moment, but to her utter relief, suddenly relaxed. Before she could really register what she'd done, he was kissing her back.

* * *

Levi's heart was hammering in his chest. Well, he thought, at least he was definitely already going to hell anyway. In the scheme of things, making out with a teenager was the least of his worries. No, __enjoying__ making out with a teenager, he corrected himself with slight surprise. Her lips were so soft and delicate on his, yet he could feel her applying increasing pressure, her kiss becoming more desperate. Before he could stop himself, he'd raised a hand to the back of her head, threading his fingers through her blond hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

 _ _Fuck__. He really wasn't meant to be enjoying this. He was so screwed.

* * *

Historia, feeling suddenly brave, lifted her hands and placed them on the Captain's chest. She felt the solid muscles beneath his shirt tense. Show off, she thought, although the firmness beneath her touch felt much nicer than she'd ever imagined it might. She broke away from his lips, gasping for air.

She found herself looking at The Captain, their noses millimetres from one another.

"Well …" She breathed. "I'm not saying I actually take it all back yet, but I apologise for what I said … about your experience."

Levi scowled at her. "Let's not pretend that you have much to compare this to. I could be diabolical, for all you know." His breath was hot on her lips.

* * *

"Shut the hell up and kiss me." Historia smashed her mouth to his. Levi couldn't suppress a small smile against her lips. She was cute when she cursed.

Shit, what the hell was that thought all about? Thank fuck she couldn't see him smiling.

"I know your smiling," Historia whispered against his mouth, as though she could read his mind.


	6. Request: Ambush

**Summary:**

Historia admires newly discovered aspects of Captain Levi. The Captain acquires some unexpected company on his walk home.

* * *

 ** **ARC 1: REQUEST****

 ** **'An act of asking politely, formally or officially for something.'****

 ** **CHAPTER 6: Ambush****

It was several minutes before the Captain and the Queen broke apart from their kiss.

Captain Levi had one hand tangled up in Historia's hair, the other still holding his glass of whiskey. Historia leant forward and plucked the tumbler from his grasp; Levi giving no protest. She then stretched backwards to place it on the coffee table. The movement seemed to send a sudden shiver through the normally stoic man beneath her. Righting her balance, Historia took both Levi's hands in her own and placed them so that he was gripping her hips. As she let go, she felt his fingertips dig into her skin through the material of her nightdress, his grip tightening.

"Captain …" She spoke softly, praying her nerves wouldn't be betrayed in her voice. "Do you want to …?" __Do you want to what? Move to the bedroom? Do it here in this chair?__ The thoughts made her cringe. Her lips felt suddenly in such close proximity to his own again as she pressed forwards.

The Captain reached upwards and grasped Historia's chin in his fingers with an iron grip. It was almost painful.

"Get off." He commanded.

"What?" Historia asked, confused.

"Get off my lap."

"But …" Damn, had she blown it already?

"Historia, my fucking leg has gone to sleep!" Levi closed his eyes and raised his fingers to his temples.

"Oh! Sorry." She felt herself blush hotly as she backed away from The Captain.

He rose to his feet with a grimace, stretching his leg awkwardly.

Historia glanced at him. "Old age, huh?"

She immediately regretted the words when she saw The Captain's face darken, clearly less than amused. Hell, she knew he was sensitive about their age difference; why did she have to make a joke about it now? She giggled nervously, trying to make light of it. His face didn't change.

"Uh …"

* * *

Levi cocked one eyebrow at her. So she thought she was funny now, did she?

He stared at her for a moment, weighing up his next move as the feeling returned to his leg. It was somehow satisfying to see her withering under his gaze, clearly unsure whether she'd overstepped the mark.

 _ _Fuck it.__

Before he could change his mind, he flew at her. His lithe arms reached for her thighs and lifted her easily. She shrieked, wrapping her legs around his waist to prevent from falling. Levi slammed her onto the chaise lounge, pinning all his weight on top of her.

"Shit; you're loud when you want to be," He whispered, his nose inches from hers. His lips curved up at the edges in amusement, though.

* * *

Historia sighed in relief, before opening her mouth to make another joke, but then thought better of it by the suddenly dangerous look in The Captain's eyes. They gazed at each other for a moment longer, before Levi gave a defeated sigh and moved his lips to hers. This time the kiss was more gentle; deliberate and slow.

Historia found herself impressed at The Captain's kissing prowess. Perhaps she really had been wrong about him? His hands moved from her waist upwards, along the curves of her body, before he cupped her jaw gently. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and again felt the power that moved just beneath his shirt. She wasn't sure where the urge came from, but she wanted to lay her eyes on his bare skin desperately. She moved her hands around to the buttons on his front, and slowly began undoing them as her lips moved fervently against his.

Levi tensed for a moment, his palm pressed against her cheek, eyes still closed. She prayed he wouldn't stop her, but to her relief, he relaxed again almost immediately, and, if anything, their kiss deepened. Before long, she had loosened all of the buttons, and was able to slip the shirt gently from his shoulders. He sat upwards and helped her remove the material, shrugging it away from his skin.

Historia sank back into the plush cushions, casting her eyes curiously over the bare chested Captain before her. She was shocked at how beautiful she found the curves of his muscular torso; the ridges of his abdominal muscles highlighted by the wavering candlelight. She placed a hand on his chest, and found his skin was hot to her touch as her fingers traced the bumps and grooves of his surprisingly perfect body.

Who knew he'd been hiding such beauty beneath his uniform? Historia bit her lip; she never imagined that she'd be quite so attracted to this damn stubborn man.

Levi looked at her quizzically, before leaning back into her. He moved his lips to her neck, and she couldn't suppress a small moan escaping at the feel of his teeth on her flesh.

He hesitated.

"Oh wow; ready to take it all back are we? What you said about my experience with women?"

She turned to look at him, and for the first time in what Historia thought must have been years, she actually witnessed Captain Levi smiling. But she wasn't prepared to feed his ego just yet.

"We'll see," she replied, a smile on her own lips now. "Although, I will say, you look half decent when you smile. Especially with your shirt off."

As though he had just realised what he was doing, the Captain pursed his lips defiantly.

Historia laughed. "You're such a stubborn asshole, you know."

"Yeah, well, not stubborn enough, clearly …" He gestured to their current position.

* * *

Historia's face became serious. She reached up towards The Captain, and, to his sudden discomfort, wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"Thank you." The whispered words tickled his cheek, her breath humid against his skin.

Levi was motionless for a moment. His heart hiccuped uncomfortably in his chest as the girl's arms gripped him in an almost suffocating embrace.

Oh, he was screwed. _So_ screwed.

Before he could change his mind, he reluctantly wrapped an arm around Historia's waist, pulling her towards him. The girl seemed to tense in surprise.

Fuck, this was awkward.

"I really should go," He whispered into her hair.

She pulled back to look at him, worry creasing her features.

Levi felt immediately uneasy. Did he have to spell everything out for this damned girl? This is why he always steered clear of any sort of complex human relationships, where he could help it.

* * *

"Look, I don't want to rush you," The Captain's face was stoic again. "And it's been a fucking long night; if I have to deal with Hange Zoe's gloating face tomorrow, I'm going to need at least a couple of hours sleep. Otherwise she might end up through a window." There was a low growl to his voice, and suddenly Historia remembered exactly who she had on top of her on her chaise lounge. It sent a sudden thrill through her body.

Before she could stop herself, the words came tumbling out. "You could always stay here, if you want?" Immediately she regretted it.

 _ _Ground rules, remember?__

Levi simply cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Never mind."

He climbed off her and reached for his shirt, fastening the buttons deftly. Historia stood up, smoothing her night dress and combing her fingers through her hair. When she glanced back at the Captain, he had already swung his cloak around his shoulders.

"We need to speak to Hange, and possibly Eren, first thing tomorrow morning. I'll send for you. Make sure you're ready."

Historia nodded. He pulled his hood up, before stepping closer to her and fixing her with his cool grey stare.

"When we see them. They don't need to know all the details, OK? Of any of this. Tonight."

Before Historia had chance to agree, the Captain took her chin in his fingers and kissed her once, firmly. Historia struggled to hide her disappointment when he broke away.

"See you in the morning." He reached for her door. "Oh, and lock your fucking door."

Once he was gone, Historia let out a relieved sigh.

Well, that was an interesting turnaround.

* * *

Levi glanced up and down the dimly lit corridor outside of the Queen's quarters. The coast looked clear - good.

He pulled his cloak tighter around his features before moving swiftly off towards his own quarters. He felt physically and emotionally drained; the thought of his armchair and the silence of his room was blissful right now.

He halted. Was that the sound of footsteps behind him?

Levi turned swiftly, but he was alone in the darkness.

"Tsk." He knew the whiskey was a bad idea.

He spun back round to continue. Without warning, his face collided with something solid, and searing pain shot through his nose. He stumbled backwards, lights flashing across his vision.

 _ _Shit, get it together__.

He tried to right his balance, but his back collided with something else solid behind him, and before he could properly regain his senses, he felt cool metal pressed to his throat.

"Well, well? What do we have here?"

The pain in his nose throbbed, and Levi felt warm liquid ooze down his chin; a familiar metallic taste filling his mouth and throat. He could now make out a figure before him, and out of the corner of his eye the glint of silver told him he had a knife pressed to his throat. He glared at the hooded figure in front of him as they stepped into the candlelight. He recognised the guy as a member of the Military Police, but couldn't recall his name. He wasn't especially high ranked, that he did know.

"Captain Levi?" The man said in mock-surprise. "What on earth could you be doing in the Queen's quarters at this hour?" He leaned in towards Levi's face. "And … is that alcohol, I smell?"

Levi spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor before him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, jumping a Captain of the Survey Corps?"

The man rested a finger on his chin. "My colleague and I, here," he gestured to the figure behind Levi, holding the knife to his throat, "were just assigned to guard the Queen's room. When we saw a strange cloaked figure leaving at this time, well, we only thought the worst."

"I can assure you," Levi said evenly, "she's perfectly fine. I'd love to fill you in on what we were discussing, but I'm afraid a lowly MP like you isn't privileged to that information." He raised an eyebrow. "Sorry."

"Awfully late for a meeting, don't you think?" The gruff voice from behind Levi mumbled.

Levi's patience was wearing thin now. Fucking cowards. If they'd come at him in daylight, or even while he was completely sober, they would be on their asses right now. He glanced at their belts where their gear was fastened securely, along with a pistol. As it was, he was unarmed and at a disadvantage. But perhaps he could still take them. He'd just need to get a grip on that knife at his throat quick enough. It was a big gamble.

"I'd love to stay and chat with you, gents, but I'm pretty tired to be honest," Levi stated, his tone sounding bored. "If you want to try your chances with me, though, let me warn you; off duty, I fight dirty." His hand twitched, readying to make a play for the knife, but the man before him spoke again.

"There's no need for that, Captain," He said calmly. He nodded at the man behind Levi, who lowered the knife. "Now we know it was you, that's reassurance enough." There was a glint in his eyes as he spoke, and Levi couldn't help but feel there was double meaning in his words.

Levi shrugged the knife away from him.

"I'm sure the Queen is grateful for your concern," he spat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some sleep."

He barged past the MP in front of him, knocking him off balance slightly.

"Sleep well, Captain Levi!" The man's words echoed behind him, and he grit his teeth.

 _ _Shit.__

Hange's words from a week previous replayed in his head:

 _ _'I think it would be better if it was someone low profile, to be honest; it will cause less of a stir and the government will see it as less of a threat.'__

Good point, Shitty Glasses. As always, Hange Zoe was right.


	7. Request: A Plan

**Author's Note:** Hi All! Once again, thanks for all your wonderful reviews! This is another short chapter - not the most dramatic, so I apologise for that, but it was necessary for the story :-)

* * *

Historia blinked awake to golden shafts of sunlight falling across her bed from the window. She glanced outside to note the bright, morning sky.

Memories from the previous evening came flooding back to her; the feel of his chest against her fingers, the weight of him pressed on top of her, his firm lips against hers … Damn, what time was it?

She shot up, remembering The Captain's instructions to be up early and ready. The sudden movement sent a searing pain through her forehead. She groaned, lifting a hand to rub her temple. Her mouth felt parched, too. Was this the result of the whiskey?

She sighed inwardly. She supposed she best get dressed.

* * *

Levi awoke from his armchair several hours before Historia was stirring in her own quarters. He had been so exhausted the night before that he'd had to make do with a quick sponge wash to his face before collapsing in the chair-turned-bed. He'd managed to remove most of the dried blood from his nose and lip, but now, looking down, he noticed there were still several specks crusted to his bare chest.

"Urgh." He muttered, disgusted with himself. He rose and headed straight for his bathroom. Catching sight of his face in the mirror, he paused to note the bruising around his nose and his busted lip.

"Well, don't you look fetching?" He muttered to himself.

Hange and Eren were going to have a field day.

An hour or so later, The Captain found himself waiting patiently outside of Hange Zoe's door. He had already knocked several times, and was now simply listening to the racket that was ensuing inside.

"Damn Four Eyes." He mumbled.

"Just a minute!" Hange called, before there was the clear sound of her tripping over something.

Levi lent into the door. "If you don't shift your arse, I'm going to break in there and clean the whole god-damned place. And every jar of pickled shit I come across is going straight …"

Before he had chance to finish, the door flew open, and he found himself face to face with The Commander.

"Morning, Levi!" She exclaimed brightly, before her face fell at the sight of his bruised appearance. "Whoa, rough night? What happened to you?"

Levi sighed. "Long story. Listen, no time for breakfast this morning. Send for Eren and Historia; we need to have a meeting."

Hange's glasses glinted, a small smirk spreading across her lips.

"I knew you'd see sense, Levi."

* * *

Historia entered the meeting room to the sight of Hange, Eren and Levi all seated around a large wooden table.

She quickly surveyed each of their faces; Hange's expression looked almost excitable, Eren's irked, and The Captain …

"Captain!" She exclaimed. "What happened to your face?"

She moved towards him, her fingers outstretched to examine his bruised nose and thick lip.

Levi's eyes widened in horror at her sudden concern, and he knocked her arm away.

"I'm fine." He forced through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, Historia was very aware of Hange and Eren's eyes on them both, their faces curious. She blushed, before taking a seat next to Levi. They had clearly already been filled in on what had transpired the previous evening. Or at least, the bare bones of it, if Levi had anything to do with it.

Hange cleared her throat. "It seems there were a couple of MPs watching your room last night," she addressed Historia. "And they apparently mis-took Levi for an intruder."

Levi rolled his eyes, and Historia frowned.

"Surely they would have recognised him?" She questioned. "He was wearing his Survey Corps cloak?"

Hange nodded. "I believe they absolutely did, Historia. I've no idea how much they know, or even where they might get any clue about what was … er … going on last night. But I don't think this was a mere coincidence that they were there. I think this was a warning."

Historia shot a look of concern sideways at The Captain. It didn't go unnoticed.

"I'll be ready for them next time they try anything. Cowards." Levi stated dangerously.

Historia felt a sudden pang of guilt at all the whiskey she'd plied the Captain with.

"There won't be a next time, Levi." Hange fixed a serous gaze on Levi. "We need to divert their attention. They can't know about your arrangement with The Queen."

"Agreed," Eren suddenly spoke. "For everyone's safety; we can't risk scaring the government into making a move on you, Historia. If they think we've pre-empted what they may be planning, they'll want to move with haste." His emerald eyes blazed fiercely as he gazed at Historia.

The Queen nodded at the young Titan Shifter, before addressing the rest of the table. "So how do we do that? How do we divert their attention?"

Hange placed her elbows on the table, leaning forward. "I thought moving you to the Capital was the safest bet, where we could keep an eye out." She interlaced her fingers and rested her chin on them. "However, it seems that there are too many other people keen on observing your movements." She paused. "So, I think our best bet is to relocate you back to the Orphanage for now."

Historia felt Levi's leg twitch next to hers under the table. She glance sideways at him subtly.

"Well that's a shitty idea, Four Eyes," He shot at Hange. "Surely she's going to be at more risk away from us?"

Historia had to work hard to suppress a smile. So, he did care.

"I'm not going to leave her unprotected, Levi," Hange replied patiently. "We just need to keep her away from you for a while, make the MPs and the government think there's no connection between you both."

Levi scoffed. "Four Eyes; I'm sure even you get how this stuff works." He stared at The Commander. "How the hell am I meant to …" He really didn't want to use any of the words filling his head. Impregnate? Fuck? Father a child? "…give the Queen what she wants, if I'm not even having any contact with her?" He leaned slowly back into his seat and folded his arms. He noticed Eren glaring at him out of the corner of his eye.

Hange laughed manically. "Of course I get it, Levi." She winked at him. "We just need to be very subtle about your meetings. Maybe even …" She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "… use a decoy?"

Levi raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Go on."

"Well," Hange continued, animatedly. "If we can make it seem like Historia has affections for some insignificant individual, then when she eventually does get pregnant, it won't seem half as suspicious. I'm sure it will throw the MPs off your scent," she gestured to Levi, "and, in the meantime, they won't expect her to become pregnant any time soon with someone who she seems serious about without a wedding first. So by the time it does happen, it will be too late."

Historia rubbed her head, puzzled. "So let me get this straight … you want me to pretend to court some random person, while sleeping with Captain Levi in secret, and, if and when I do become pregnant, pretend it's the child of the other person?" She looked up at the Commander.

"Precisely!" Hange said, clapping her hands together. "A child from some mundane individual is going to seem far more insignificant to the government than that of Humanity's Strongest."

Levi gave a small 'tsk' at the title Hange used for him.

"… And, in the meantime, we'll move you back to the Orphanage where there will be fewer eyes on you." She turned to Levi "You're just going to have to find 'official business' which requires you to visit."

Levi rubbed a hand over his face. "Great," he muttered.

"Don't worry," Hange stated. "I'll find plenty of excuses."

Eren cleared his throat pointedly. "So, who is going to act as the decoy?" He frowned.

"Exactly." Historia raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of willing men," Levi muttered.

"What," Historia shot at him, "who'll want to _pretend_ to be in a relationship with me without the actual privilege? Sounds delightful."

Hange frowned at Historia. "Is there anyone who owes you? Have you done anything which needs a debt repaying?" She adjusted her glasses. "We need someone that we can trust explicitly."

Historia put her head in her hands … was there? She wracked her brains. She felt shitty putting someone in the position that they would have to spend their time being nothing but nice to her, doting on her, with getting nothing in return. But then … suddenly it hit her.

She smiled. "I've got the person."

Levi cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why do you look so fucking pleased with yourself?" He asked, appearing irritated.

"Because…" Historia stated, "this guy has a lot of making up to do. And he's already trying to make good for his past mistakes. He'll do it."

After much discussion and consideration of different scenarios, it was agreed that Historia would make her way back to the Orphanage the following day, where she could also set up their decoy plan. The Scouts were to be her official escorts, or, more specifically, Squad Levi.

As the three soldiers and their Queen made to leave the room, their plan finally in place, Historia tugged on Levi's jacket discreetly. The Captain turned to look at her, raising his eyebows. She opened her mouth to speak, but Levi turned back to Hange and Eren before any words could escape her lips.

"You two; I'll be a moment." He looked at Hange pointedly, who nodded, before pulling a reluctant Eren out of the door with her.

"Make it a quick one Levi – you know the position we're in." The door clicked shut behind the pair.

Levi turned back to Historia. "What is it?"

She hadn't expected his words to be quite so blunt, but she spoke nonetheless.

"I – just wanted to say. I'm sorry. You know, for getting you to drink all that whiskey. Perhaps if if I hadn't ..." Her eyes fell to his bruised nose and lip.

Levi seemed to hesitate for a moment, before stating simply, "You look like shit."

Historia frowned, a little hurt. "Well you don't look so great yourself," she pointed out. She knew what he meant though; her complexion had seemed paler than usual that morning, and the dark circles under her eyes really weren't the most flattering. If she could just shake this damn headache …

"Alcohol will do that to you." Levi stepped a little closer to her, ignoring her pointed comment about his injuries. "Drink plenty of water, and make sure you eat something." He fixed her with his cool stare, and for just a second Historia thought he might kiss her the way he had before he left her room the previous night.

Instead, though, Levi simply turned and swept past her out of the door, leaving the girl feeling strangely disappointed.

* * *

Historia had several official meetings to attend with the Paradis Government the same day as her meeting with Hange, Levi and Eren, and it was during the last of these that she stated her intent to return to the Orphanage.

Though reluctant, and … possibly even slightly suspicious? (she prayed she was mistaken), the MPs and Officials agreed with her plans to leave the Capital again for the time being.

"I just miss the countryside air too much," Historia told them, hoping that the longing in her voice was convincing enough. "Being hemmed in by all of these buildings, and surrounded by so much bland stone is so depressing. And I'm sure the children are missing me!" That last part was true, at least. And she missed them a little, too.

Hange volunteered that Squad Levi should be their official escorts, as they really were at a loose end at the moment, and the ride out would do them good. And so, the plan was set.

Historia couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at the fact that she didn't run into Captain Levi again after their morning meeting. As she climbed into bed that evening, she felt a peculiar fluttering in her chest at the thought of facing him for their journey together tomorrow. Although, she hated the fact that she would likely be unable to talk with him openly until they arrived at the Orphanage.


	8. Request: Release

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I've got a longer chapter for you this time. I've really enjoyed writing The Levi Squad in this one - I wished we'd seen a bit more interaction between them all once they'd matured in the Manga before a certain someone ... er ... I'll shut up 'cause spoilers. Also enjoyed writing a very fleeting little glimpse into Historia and Levi's pasts - a little bit of implied Rivetra and Yumikuri in store here. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and thank you for all the wonderful reviews up to now - especially Lunakiaraa - I enjoy reading your reviews almost as much as I enjoy writing my chapters! :-)

* * *

Historia lent on the doorway as she observed Squad Levi preparing for their journey back to the Orphanage. The group were gathered in a courtyard to the front of the Scout's HQ, and were busy seeing to their horses and checking their equipment was all in order.

She suddenly wondered when it was that her former classmates and friends had matured into such a formidable looking team. Even Sasha and Connie looked serious as they adjusted their saddles and checked their ODM gear carefully.

Rousing herself from her thoughts, Historia stepped out into the morning sunlight and towards the party. Connie was the first to notice her approach, and as he looked up at her, Historia recognised that old cheesy grin of his return.

"Oh, hey Historia," he gave her a small wave. "Great day for a ride out, don't you think?" He gestured to the blue sky, devoid of any clouds.

It had been a long time since any of the group had mistakenly referred to her as Krista. Historia smiled. She did miss her friends these days, and, although she was well aware of the peril they often had to put themselves in, she found that she was sometimes jealous of the company they gave each other and the sense of comradery between them all. It was mostly a very lonely task, being Queen of Paradis. She would often toy with the idea of joining them on just one more mission, although she was well aware that it would never be allowed.

"Sure is, Connie!"

Sasha turned to smile at the Queen, too.

"Morning Historia! We've got your wagon all set up over there," she gestured to a large cart set in the midst of the group of horses, before moving closer to Historia, her hand raised to hide her mouth conspiratorially. "And I made sure there were extra snacks for the journey." She gave a small wink, making Historia giggle. Some things would never change, she guessed.

"Thanks Sasha. But I'd much prefer to ride, if that's OK? Sitting in a cart for two hours can get awfully boring."

Before Sasha had chance to answer, a firm voice echoed across the courtyard.

"Scouts! We move out in ten. Make sure you're ready." It was the Captain. He strode across the cobbles towards his team.

"Sir!" Squad Levi chorused.

"You know the formation. Jean, Mikasa, you lead up front. Armin and I will flank the wagon. Sasha, Connie, you will watch the rear."

"Yes Captain!"

"Has anyone seen Floch?"

The team stared at their Captain blankly.

Historia suddenly noticed Eren was missing from the team this morning.

"Where's Eren?" She asked Connie.

"He has other business to take care of." It was Captain Levi who answered, as he came to stand before Historia. She noticed Connie peer round his shoulders and shrug at her.

"You need to get in the wagon. Do you have everything you need?" He frowned at Historia. There was a hint of impatience in his voice. The butterflies that had been dancing round in Historia's stomach from the moment she saw him enter the courtyard suddenly seemed to go limp. His cold approach made it almost feel like their encounter two nights ago had never happened.

"Yes. My things have already been loaded, I believe. I travel light so there's not much really." She watched the Captains eyes flick over to the small trunk which lay in the wagon next to the Scout's supplies. "But really, Captain, I'd rather ride, if that's not a problem?"

He fixed her with his cool, grey stare. "You'd be safer in the wagon."

Historia stared back, determined. "I can ride plenty well enough to keep myself safe. Let me ride with you all."

Levi was suddenly reminded of a moment atop a wall where the same pair of determined blue eyes met his several years ago, asking to be allowed on the front lines despite her newly discovered position as heir to the thrown of Paradis. She'd refused to put her safety first then, as well. He supposed letting her ride horseback was a relatively minute risk, compared to that.

"Fine," he growled. "Jean! Fetch another horse from the stables. Change of plan. The Queen is going to ride with us."

Jean glanced at the Captain, before nodding. Historia watched as he headed for the stables, and was sure she heard him mutter something about 'why was it always his responsibility when it came to horses,' under his breath.

"Sir," Mikasa appeared at the Captain's side. "We'll need to change the formation, then."

Levi nodded, before calling over to the blond haired man to his left. "Armin; you ride up front with Jean and Mikasa. Arrowhead formation. I'll ride with the Queen just behind. The Wagon will go next, with Connie and Sasha at the rear as planned."

Armin nodded. "Understood, Captain."

Well, Historia thought, at least she would be beside the Captain. Perhaps there would be some chance to speak to him? Even if it were only small talk.

It wasn't long before Jean re-appeared at the corner of the courtyard, a bay horse trotting obediently beside him. At his other shoulder stood a boy Historia recognised.

"I found this idiot dawdling on my way back." Jean announced.

"Floch!" Sasha called to the boy.

"You're late," Captain Levi growled. "See to the wagon. We're due to leave any minute." He swept over to his own horse and began checking the fastenings of his reins and saddle.

Floch's face fell as he moved over to the wagon.

Jean led the bay over to Historia. "Here you go," he said cheerily, placing the reins in her hands. "This one's called Harry. He's a pleasant chap. Doesn't pull too much; placid as they come."

Historia grinned. "Thanks Jean."

Jean smiled back, before looking Historia up and down. A slight frown spread across his features. "Erm, do you need a leg up?" He asked.

Historia glanced up at the saddle. Time once was, she could manage to swing herself nimbly up on to a horse's back with a bit of a run up. She rarely had the chance to ride these days, though, and she suddenly doubted her ability to make the distance by herself.

"That would be great," she agreed, turning back to Jean.

"Sure." Jean took Historia's knee in his hands, and prepared to propel the blond on to her steed. "One … Two…"

Grabbing the pommel of the saddle, Historia chanced a glance sideways at the Captain, who had paused adjusting his reins to stare at the pair. Their eyes met for a moment before he returned to his task, scowling. However, Historia was sure that she had seen a very brief flash of jealousy across his moody face.

"Hah," she whispered to herself as Jean reached 'three' and pushed her atop the horse. She felt for the stirrups with her boots and rearranged the reins in her hands. She was suddenly determined to prove that there was some level of emotion other than anger beneath the Captain's cold exterior.

"Thanks Jean!" She called out, before leading her horse towards the Captain.

She watched as, despite his small stature, Levi was able to swing up onto his horse in one graceful movement. It was actually quite impressive.

"Stay within 10 meters of me at all times. Don't break the formation unless I tell you to," He shot at her, before moving over to behind Mikasa, Armin and Jean. Historia followed.

"Squad! Move out!" He commanded.

"Sir!"

To Historia's disappointment, the Captain rode silently beside her as the first section of their journey took them through the streets of the Capital and past wall Sina, through into Orvud district. She wracked her brains, trying to think of something to say to him, but for some reason she was at a loss.

Levi finally addressed her when they found themselves trotting through the countryside, wide open fields and green trees surrounding the dirt road on which they travelled.

"So, this boy you mentioned. The decoy," he spoke in a low voice.

Historia scoffed at his use of 'boy' to refer to someone at a similar age to her. "He's hardly a boy, Captain. He's around twenty now, I believe."

"Whatever," Levi replied impatiently. "Are you sure he can be trusted?"

Historia sighed. "He's the best option we've got. I first met him when I was just a child; he was part of the group of children that found it amusing to throw rocks at me, just because I was different to them. Or so I thought."

"Sounds a charming young man," Levi drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Well, he says he just wanted to get my attention," Historia continued. "He came to visit me a good while back now, after my coronation. Tried to explain his past actions, begged for forgiveness, and offered to come and work with me at the Orphanage. Said he hadn't stopped thinking about me all these years, and now wanted to dedicate his life to helping me."

Levi looked sideways at the Queen. "And you think he's genuine?"

"Well, as I say, that must have been a couple of years ago now. There's not been a day gone by since that he hasn't visited us. The children are quite fond of him, and he helps out around the place well enough. It's the least he can do after the way he treated me, I suppose." She turned to the Captain. "I think if I spoke to him, explained the situation and the consequences we're facing, he'd want to help."

Levi scowled. "Well I'm not sure I trust him based on that alone, but if it's the best we've got …" He paused, thoughtful. "I could always have a word myself. Make sure he knows the-"

"Absolutely not!" Historia cut across him, her voice suddenly raising above the hushed tones the pair had been using up to that point. "I'll not have you threaten someone on my behalf, thanks."

Levi shot a dangerous glare at Historia as Jean and Mikasa glanced behind them curiously.

"As you wish, Your Majesty," he hissed.

"Sorry" Historia mouthed at him, to which he simply cocked one slender eyebrow. My god, he was infuriating at times.

The pair rode on in silence again for a while, feeling the gazes of Connie, Sasha and Floch boring into the back of their heads, and not failing to notice the curious glances from the three Scouts in front thrown back their way every now and then, even if they did think they were being subtle about it. Eventually, though, the squad around them fell back into idle chatter as they rode.

"… I'm not saying it's quicker," Jean waved his hand at Mikasa animatedly. "I'm just saying it's a more efficient move, overall."

"You're wrong," Mikasa replied shortly. "I've tried it."

Historia noticed Levi rolling his eyes as he watched the pair from behind. One word from him would settle their argument, she was sure, but he seemed to prefer to leave them to it, judging the back of their heads silently.

"I do miss them, sometimes," she said quietly.

Levi looked at her incredulously "Jesus. You're welcome to them." He looked as though he was about to roll his eyes again, but stopped himself. After a moment of silence, he added, "I can imagine it gets lonely, sometimes."

Historia looked over at him in surprise. There was no mistaking the suddenly genuine look on his face, however. It had to be first expression he had worn in her presence that wasn't cold or bored since that night. She chanced a small smile at him, but this clearly over stepped the mark, as he tore his gaze away from her, looking forwards once again seriously.

Undeterred, Historia continued their conversation.

"It does, sometimes. I miss this. Just riding out together, enjoying the feeling of belonging to a team," she mused.

"It's not always this way," Levi replied, his face still serious. "Or had you forgotten?"

Historia dropped her gaze. Sudden memories of the terrors she had encountered during her mission at Utgard Castle, their clash against her father's titan at the wall, amongst others, flashed before her eyes. "No." She whispered.

"We're here, together, like this, because we survived." Levi's voice was calm and measured, but Historia could feel the weight behind his words. "That doesn't mean it will always be this way. It hardly ever lasts." His eyes looked suddenly distant, as though he were recalling something long past.

Historia stared at the reins in her hands. She suddenly thought of the squad she knew the Captain had lost, all those years ago when they encountered the female Titan. To carry the weight of such loss on one's shoulders; it was no wonder he wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine on a daily basis.

A sudden gurgling rumble behind them broke their moment of contemplation. The Captain looked around, questioning.

"Sorry!" Sasha was waving her hands, a blush on her cheeks. "It's just, it's been ages since breakfast. I'm a little hungry …"

Connie had one hand to his forehead as he rode beside her. "It's been like, an hour," he sighed in exasperation.

Levi turned back forwards. "That girl and her stomach," he muttered, before yelling back towards the wagon. "Floch – throw Brauss a ration bar before she falls off her horse."

"Sir!" Floch replied, before rummaging in the back of the cart.

"Thank you, sir!" Sasha called forwards in delight.

It was approaching afternoon by the time Historia caught sight of the large farmhouse creeping over the horizon. It was surrounded by fields of golden corn, which contrasted so beautifully against the blue skies, and Historia couldn't help but feel a pang of fondness at the scene.

At the sight of their destination, Levi began calling out orders to his squad.

"When we get to the Orphanage, I want a survey of the area. Mikasa, Armin, Connie, you can handle this. Floch, unload the wagon. Jean and Sasha, see to the horses."

"Horses, again!?" Jean whined. "Sir, can I not do the survey instead? Connie looks tired, I'm sure he'd rather-"

"I'm good! Happy to complete the survey!" Connie called over across Jean's protests. Jean shot a livid glance back at his comrade, who merely stuck out his tongue in response.

"A survey?" Historia questioned. "I'm sure there's no need to worry-"

"We can't be too careful," the Captain shot at her. His glare told her to drop her protests.

Finally arriving at the farmhouse, Historia dismounted her horse awkwardly, passing her reins to a deflated Jean. "Thanks," he mumbled as he led her mount away to join the rest of the horses at the stables out back.

"Hey Jean!" She called after him. "I'll make us all a stew this evening, before you guys have to return." She grinned as his eyes lit up.

"Thanks, Historia."

She turned to observe Captain Levi already at the door to the property. He was in conversation with one of the scouts who had been asked to oversee the Orphanage in Historia's absence. She strolled over, eager to check there had been no issues while she'd been away.

"Hey, Historia." The tall, curly haired woman waved at the Queen as she approached. Historia recognised her as Henrietta, from one of the other Scout squads. "Good to have you back! The children have been asking about you."

Historia smiled. "Thanks for taking care of everything. I trust there haven't been any problems?"

"Not at all! The children are at school at the moment; Frederick and I were going to collect them a little later; we weren't sure what time you'd all be arriving."

"That would be good." Levi addressed Henrietta before Historia had chance to answer. "The Queen and I have a couple of matters we need to discuss. Would you mind helping Floch with the wagon? I have Historia's trunk here; the rest of the supplies just need to be unloaded in the stables for now."

"Uh, sure, Captain. No problem." Henrietta nodded at the pair before disappearing off towards the wagon.

Levi nodded to Historia, indicating she should enter the farmhouse before him. She stepped inside, and was immediately hit with the familiar smell of polished wood and home cooking. She really had missed this.

"Where's your room?" Levi asked, holding up her trunk.

"Oh, just this way." Historia led the way up one flight of stairs, on to a narrow landing. "This is where the children sleep," She gestured to a couple of rooms on the first floor, before they reached another set of stairs. "My room is just up here."

Levi followed her as she ascended, eventually finding himself in a large room with a bed, a couple of armchairs and a small table. It displayed nowhere near the level of grandeur her quarters in the Capital had. But it was spotlessly clean, much to his approval.

He tilted his head to the side. "Nice."

He surveyed the room, pausing to admire the view of the yellow cornfields through her large window, before placing her trunk down carefully at the foot of her bed. He glanced back at her. Historia suddenly realised that this was the first time that the pair had been alone together in days.

"How is your nose?" She asked, unsure of what else to say to break the silence between them.

"Still works." Levi said flatly, although she didn't miss the trace of humour. Why was he suddenly joking with her, after keeping her at such a distance during their journey? "How's the hangover?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Er … gone." She wasn't sure if she should try another smile at him or not.

He stepped in closer to her. "Good," he breathed, fixing her again with that cool stare of his.

Historia faltered. She was so confused. His close proximity to her was making her body yearn to close the distance between them and feel his warmth against her. She had no idea where these feelings of lust for him were coming from; she'd never expected to enjoy their previous encounter quite so much as she had, or expected to find this man so gloriously attractive, but she supposed it did help considering what they were planning to achieve. And she had clearly awoken something in him, too; even if she wasn't entirely sure what that was yet.

"Captain, I …" Kiss me, she wanted to scream at him. The rest of the Scouts were preoccupied with other tasks, this was their perfect opportunity … wait. A sudden thought occurred to her. Had he done this on purpose?

"Do you want to kiss me, or what?" He asked her simply.

Historia's mouth fell open. How did he …?

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Without hesitating, he grasped her chin in his firm fingers and brought their lips together, kissing her deeply. Historia could feel a crimson haze spreading across her cheeks, but she didn't care. She had been yearning for this since he'd left her standing alone after their morning meeting with Eren and Hange.

He broke away from her. "You're damned infuriating, you know."

"What!?" Historia cried incredulously. "I'm infuriating?"

"You need to learn to be more fucking subtle." He was suddenly backing her up against a wall.

"Subtle!?" Historia paused; had her desire for him really been that obvious? "What are you talking about?"

Levi growled at her, his lips now hovering around her throat. Historia swallowed, clinging on desperately to her composure.

"You talk too loudly. And I could have bent you over the back of that wagon on the way today, and you clearly would have been happy about it. They're not stupid, you know."

Before Historia had chance to protest, she felt his lips softly find the cluster of freckles at the base of her neck, and it felt like ecstasy. She allowed herself to enjoy the feeling for a moment, before pushing the Captain away from her.

"Wait, so … you did actually enjoy the other night, too?" She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

Levi sighed. "What does it fucking look like, to you?" He spread his arms questioningly. "Despite your reservations, Historia, and the fact that you put me up on this pedestal as being some kind of invincible hero, I am, in fact, just a man. Congratulations, you cracked me."

He glared at her, clearly uncomfortable at her having pushed him to admitting his own desire.

"Sorry," she said finally. "I'll try and be more careful. I didn't realise … I thought it was just you being an asshole."

Levi brought his lips to hers again. "Yeah, well … I am an asshole."

She laughed softly against his mouth. "How long until the others …"

Levi's nose brushed against hers. "They'll be ages. A decent survey of the surrounding area will take a good forty minutes; Jean fucking hates doing the horses and he'll have to keep Sasha away from the food supplies, and Floch may seem quiet but he'll chat anyone's ear off if given a mundane task to do, so he'll be occupied with Henrietta until they have to collect the brats."

Historia found herself impressed. "Huh," she breathed, "So you've thought of everything."

Levi suddenly wrapped his arms around her thighs, lifting her easily. "It's kind of my job."

She was more prepared for him this time, and she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly.

He walked them over to Historia's bed, laying her down gently so that he was kneeling over her. She reached for his cravat and yanked him forwards, kissing him with enthusiasm. This time it was his turn to reach for the buttons of her riding shirt, and she was impressed by the speed at which he was able to undo them. He pulled the shirt away from her, so that she lay before him in just her undervest. She pulled her riding pants off in one smooth movement, revealing her pale thighs and light pink underwear. To her surprise, the Captain let out a soft moan at the sight of her.

"I'd normally ask you to bathe, considering the long ride we've just had," He whispered in her ear as he straddled her, "but considering the time constraints we have, we'll just have to skip that. Oh, plus the fact that for some reason, I don't actually give that much of a fuck."

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her throat as he began nipping at her neck, almost playfully. Good god, who was this man and what had he done with the Captain?

She moved her legs from under him so that she could wrap them around his waist again as he removed his cravat and shirt and tossed them on to one of her chairs beside the bed. The little nervous butterflies from earlier in the day re-appeared with a new intensity, as it began to sink in what they were about to do.

Suddenly, a thought resurfaced which Levi had been pushing to the back of his mind.

"Historia … you've done this before, right? This isn't …?" He paused, not really wanting to finish his question … in truth, because he really wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Historia bit her lip. Damn, Levi hated when she did that. It sent a fire through his body which made him kick himself for pausing to ask such a stupid question. And what difference did it make, really? Was her answer going to stop him giving her what he'd promised?

"Well … not exactly"

Levi simply cocked an eyebrow, inviting her to continue.

Historia sighed. Why did he have to ask that now?

"At least, I mean; this is the furthest I've … been with a man." She averted her eyes from his, wishing that she had some way to disguise the blush spreading across her cheeks, once again.

Levi sat back on his haunches. If he was surprised, his face gave away no emotion.

"Explain," he stated simply.

Historia's eyes widened, and she turned back to gaze at him. Was he serious? He wanted details?

Levi continued to stare at her, face blank. "What? Don't tell me you're embarrassed." He gestured to their position. "If you can lure me into your bed, surely you can be honest with me."

Historia scoffed. "There was no luring involved, Captain. I think you'll find you instigated this one."

Levi scowled at her. OK, so she won that one. He decided to try a different tack.

"I'd still like to know. You don't have to go into detail. But …" At the sight of her fierce eyes, it was his turn to glance away. Fuck, how was she the only person that could make him lose his words? God-damn him; why had he started this discussion.

It hit Historia how the Captain was struggling to get the words out. Sincerity had never really been his strong point. With a defeated sigh, she decided to rescue him, just this once.

"You remember Ymir, I assume?" She studied his face, looking for a sign of recognition.

"The Titan Shifter?" Levi replied, "Yeah, I do."

"Well, I've no idea if you knew any of this at the time, or have been told by Eren or Mikasa or the others since … but, Ymir and I were really close before she …" Historia paused, a sudden bubble of emotion welling up in her throat.

Levi's eyes widened with realisation. "Huh."

Historia was quiet for a moment. Levi suddenly realised how glorious she looked, her undervest hanging casually off one of her shoulders, her blond hair falling untamed around her striking blue eyes. Blue eyes which suddenly seemed filled with such sadness and … regret? Once again, Levi silently cursed himself for bringing the whole subject up.

"Strange; I suppose I stopped thinking about her a while ago … pushed her to the back of my mind. I'd almost forgotten why." She looked up at the Captain. "She was the first person that really … touched me, I suppose. In so many ways."

At her words, Levi found himself cast back many years into his past … and a face swam into his vision that he'd worked so hard to banish to the dark recesses of his own mind. A face with hazel eyes and honey coloured hair. What would she say, if she could see him now? Would she scold him, for being the one to take away this young woman's innocence? Call him a fool, for ever agreeing to dedicate such a huge part of himself just to fulfil his duty to her, and the rest of Paradis? No; he knew what she'd say. "You made the right choice, Captain." He hadn't been there to save her; he'd let her die. But perhaps there was another young woman whose life he _could_ save.

All of a sudden, Levi snapped back to the present moment. There was a renewed fire in his belly. He gazed at Historia, who now lay before him with a curious look on her face. How long had he been spacing out for? It didn't matter. All that mattered was what he was going to do next. He lent into her, his lips millimetres from hers.

"It doesn't matter," he whispered. "Don't tell me anymore." And with that, his lips were on hers again, desperate and breathless. Historia kissed him back passionately.

With Ymir, things had been so different. She was like a terrified little faun, and Ymir slowly but surely took the time to tame her. Despite Ymir's rash and often abrasive personality, behind the doors of the girls' dormitory, during moments where they found themselves alone, she had been as gentle as a dove. She had taught Historia so much, but, most of all, instilled a new found confidence in the girl which she would never again relinquish.

But so much had changed since those stolen moments; Historia had shed her old self, taking with her only the confidence that she had vowed to hold on to. And here she was, with the Captain in her bed, kissing her as though his life depended on it. Krista would have shied away from this scene in horror, but Historia wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss and knowing that she had finally grown into a woman that could take this in her stride, and even, perhaps, match the Captain's ferocity.

"Historia …" Her name fell breathlessly from his lips. She gazed into his eyes. For the first time, the grey before her was no longer cool, but ablaze with desire. She knew it was a question, a request for permission. She basked for a moment in the feeling of power; feeling his pleading through the desperate way his hands moved up and down her body, his own power suddenly stripped away.

Her answer wasn't spoken; she moved her hands to his riding pants and pulled, arching her back so that her hips were pressed to his. He groaned, and the noise sent a thrill down her spine. She grasped his strong shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. His hand moved to cup her jaw, before he found her own hand in his other and threaded his fingers through hers, pressing it backwards into the pillow above her head. She let out a small gasp as she finally felt him give himself to her completely, and for the first time that she could ever remember, Historia Reiss felt at peace with herself.


	9. Request: Safe Hands

**Author's Note:** Hello all! Apologies this chapter took a little longer to get done - there were several reasons ... Firstly, I've done a lot of playing around with the order of events and also the pacing, as I wasn't sure if it was too slow the way I had it written first time round. Maybe it still is? Who knows - let me know your thoughts :-) Secondly, I was a little pre-occupied reading the next chapter release for the manga ... and, although some may have found it a little lacking in terms of significant action, Isayama gave me a total gift in terms of this fic! I was so worried the events in this latest chapter would make this completely AU, but as there was no Levi or Historia content (which I would normally be bummed about, trust me!) it looks like I still have another month of being able to fit this fic almost around the canon events (if you squint your eyes and tilt your head slightly, of course! xD) The mention of a big celebratory party for the opening of the Paradis railway also caught my eye ... I do love writing a good party scene ;-) Watch this space ... One final thing I do have to mention is the cover art for this fic, as I've had a few people mention it to me. Unfortunately, it isn't mine - I've actually no idea who it originally belonged to! However, if I am lucky enough to have the original artist of such a beautiful LevixHistoria piece read my fanfiction, please let me know and I can take it down or give credit! Anyway, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this latest instalment.

* * *

Historia and Levi lay beside one another on the Queen's bed, breathing heavily.

"OK" Historia panted, "Fine. I take it all back. Really. You clearly know what you're doing here."

Levi turned to look at her, his eyes widening slightly at Historia's admission of defeat. Christ, she was impressed by that performance? That was nothing, he thought to himself. If they weren't under such time constraints, he could have taken the opportunity to really show her what he was capable of. His eyes roved over her petite form, as beautiful as Hange had always proclaimed. My god, if he just had the time to really prove himself …

No, wait. He mentally kicked himself as soon as the thought materialised. He had promised himself ... he would do only what was needed to get the job done. He didn't need to impress anyone here; this wasn't a courtship; there was no blossoming romance involved, thank you very much. So why the fuck did he find he so desperately _wanted_ to prove himself to this girl?

He noticed she was staring at him.

"Well fuck, you're easily pleased," he said in what he hoped was an offhanded manner. "You weren't lying about your lack of experience then."

Historia blushed hard. He had clearly hit a nerve. He almost felt a little guilty; this probably wasn't the pillow talk she'd envisioned following her first time, in fairness.

"Yeah, well …" she swung her legs over the side of the bed, and ran delicate fingers through her gold locks. "You were right; I have nothing to compare this to, luckily for you. I suppose I wouldn't know, would I? Maybe it was actually terrible, as sex goes?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her back, now turned towards him, impressed with her comeback. He did enjoy her feisty moments, despite himself. "Potentially. When I'm given a job, I just like to get it done as efficiently as possible. I don't very often allow myself the luxury of the scenic route." Why was he being such an asshole to her again? He knew the answer, he just didn't want to admit it to himself. Best not to get too wrapped up in the gravity of what had just occurred.

Riding pants now on, Historia turned back to him as she was buttoning her shirt. "Would it actually kill you to be pleasant, just for a little while?" She shuffled back up the bed until she was almost nose to nose with the bare chested Captain again. She gazed at his cool grey eyes, searching. "You're like a different person when we're both half-dressed, or I'm sat on your lap, kissing you."

There it was. She was hitting far too close to home for Levi's comfort.

He kept his expression blank as he stated, "time's up; we need to get back to the others."

Historia sighed in exasperation as the Captain rose and began dressing swiftly. She watched his deft fingers move up the buttons on his shirt, before he arranged the cravat around his neck, and made for the door.

"Wait!" she called.

He turned to her, raven hair falling into his face, eyebrows raised in question.

She padded over to him; still barefoot. Stopping centimetres away from him, she raised her fingers to his cravat. She straightened it carefully, before letting her hands fall back to her side.

"There."

"…Thank you." His voice had a softer edge to it. She was suddenly sure she felt fingertips brush against her hand, but as quickly as the sensation came, it was gone again. Along with the Captain, who swept through her bedroom door.

* * *

"… I swear, if he had looked at me just once more like that!" Connie exclaimed loudly, rounding the door to the stable.

"What?" Mikasa challenged, "You were going to start a fight with an MP?"

Armin sighed. "That wouldn't have been a good move."

The trio paused their conversation to observe Jean and Sasha before them, along with their horses. Jean's deflated expression as he sat on a hay bale brightened considerably at the sight of his comrades. (Or, more specifically, the sight of Mikasa).

"Well it's about time you lot showed up," he shot at them. "What took you so long?"

"Long story." Mikasa said simply. "Where're the others?"

Sasha turned from the horse who she was tending to with a bucket of feed. "Henrietta and Frederick have gone to fetch the kids. Floch decided to invite himself along, too."

"Yeah, you know how the kid has a talent for getting involved in anything and everything," Jean added, rolling his eyes.

The trio nodded.

"And the Captain and Historia?" Armin asked.

"Still inside, discussing Christ knows what," Jean replied. "Anyone get the feeling something weird is going on with those two?" he asked his comrades suspiciously.

"Jeez, Jean!" Sasha cut in. "I told you, you're being paranoid!"

"Shut your face, Sasha!" Jean rounded on the girl. "You were too busy thinking about your stomach to pay attention to anything else. Mikasa – you heard them whispering on the way here, right? Tell her."

"Sure." Mikasa's face was impassive. "But I don't think it's anything we should really be troubling ourselves with. If the Captain needs us to know, he'll tell us."

"I dunno," Connie spoke up. He was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "It is weird. I mean, Jean's got a point. They were definitely talking about something they wanted to keep to themselves. Did you notice the look the Captain gave Historia when she raised her voice? Something about not needing him to do her dirty work, or something? I would NOT like to have been on the receiving end of that look, I can tell ya."

"Yeah, well," Mikasa replied. "Pull another stunt like trying to pick a fight with a bunch of MPs, and you might be!"

"Mikasa, you wouldn't dare tell –"

"I genuinely hope no-one is starting any fights with MPs." The voice that cut across Connie was calm and measured, resonating from the opposite stable door to the one the trio had entered through. The group spun around to find Captain Levi fixing Connie with his cool stare. "I don't think it would be wise."

The mouths of the Special Ops Squad fell open in unison.

Connie was suddenly flustered. "Ah, no, of course not sir." He hesitated. "I was just …"

Levi turned to Mikasa, ignoring Connie's stutters. "Good to see you're finally back. Report?"

"All clear, sir" she answered dutifully. "We did come across some MPs who were heading to a local inn. I assume they have business in the area, as they didn't seem local – I'm sure I've seen them based in the capital before now."

Levi glanced at his boots, frowning. "Business, indeed," he muttered to himself, before meeting Mikasa's gaze again. "And what's up with Springer?"

Connie opened his mouth to speak again, but Mikasa cut across him. "The MPs approached us, asking what brought The Scouts Special Ops Squad to this part of Orvud district."

"They recognised you three then?" Levi asked curiously. "Perhaps they're not all as dense as they look."

"Sir." Armin nodded. "We just told them we were here on orders from Hange Zoe and the government, but couldn't disclose any more."

Levi inclined his head at the blond. "Good. So …?"

"Sir," Connie spoke up again, glaring at Mikasa, daring her to speak over him again. "They didn't like that we wouldn't say any more on the matter. Started bad mouthing the Scouts, saying what was the point in us now the Titans seem to have been eradicated outside the walls. They said-"

"I'm not particularly interested in what they had to say." Levi said calmly and simply. "Sounds like you need to keep your temper in check, Springer."

Connie's face reddened, and he dropped his eyes to his boots. "Sir," he muttered, recognising the reprimand.

The Captain turned to Jean and Sasha. "You both finished up with the horses?"

"Sir!" They both confirmed in unison.

"Good." The Captain glanced towards a corner of the stable where there lay a neat pile of ODM gear gas refill canisters, along with some rations and other various supplies. "Looks like Floch did as he was told, for a change. Where is he now?"

"He went with Henrietta and Frederick, Sir." Sasha replied.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Of course he did." He glanced back at his team, who were all silently holding their breath. They waited to be questioned further about their earlier discussion, nervous as to what might have been overheard by their Captain. But before he could speak again, there was a gentle tap on the stable door.

"Er, h – hi. You must be the Levi Squad?"

The squad and their Captain turned to observe a tall, fair haired young man hovering at the entrance to the stable. He sported a well-worn pair of jeans, a shirt and brown waistcoat, and looked to be at least 6 foot. Levi narrowed his eyes. The decoy?

When no-one bothered to answer the stranger, he continued nervously. "S-sorry to bother you all. I'm George Wagner. I help out here sometimes; I'm a friend of Historia Reiss. Is she back?"

The Captain made no move towards George, but addressed him coldly from the other side of the stable. "Captain Levi. The Queen is inside, preparing dinner. I'll let her know you're here. Wait."

He turned on his heel as George answered with an "oh…"

"Historia!" Levi hissed, peering into the kitchen.

A golden head appeared around a large stewing pot on the stove.

"What?" she hissed back.

"They're back. Earlier - we were discussing your security arrangements." He looked at her pointedly, and she nodded her head to confirm she understood their cover. "You're little friend decoy boy has turned up, too. He looks like he's about to shit himself. You sure he's up to this?"

She sighed. "He'll be fine."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Of course he will," he muttered under his breath. "You going to have your little chat then? I need to brief the team – it'll give you about 15 minutes. Make sure it's wrapped up promptly."

Historia glared at the Captain. "Yes, Captain." She answered through gritted teeth. She hated how he made her feel like another of his subordinates, despite what they had been doing less than an hour before.

Levi nodded once. "Report back to me afterwards. Discretely." He emphasised the last bit.

He didn't wait for an answer; instead swept silently back out to the stable.

"Squad! Inside now. I need to brief you all on the Queen's security arrangements," Levi barked at the group still stood awkwardly beside their horses.

The team glanced at one another, before making their way past Levi into the house through the back entrance.

Levi turned to follow them, ignoring the young man still standing at the stable door.

"Uh, sir –?" George called after him.

"She's coming," Levi turned and snapped impatiently.

"Thank you, Captain." He nodded his head gratefully. "Nice to meet you!" He called after the Captain's retreating back.

"Tsk." Levi rolled his eyes, face turned away from the man who was going to be his cover.

* * *

The Team had already seated themselves around the large wooden table in the room adjoining the kitchen when their Captain entered.

He took the vacant seat at the head of the table, and cleared his throat. The action wasn't necessary; Levi already held the groups full attention, as always.

"What I'm about to tell you all goes no further than this room. I don't give a shit who your friends are outside of this Squad, or who you think you can trust. You keep this to yourselves; that is an order. Understood?"

"Sir," Sasha cut in, "shouldn't we wait for Floch?"

"Floch is too busy taking it upon himself to babysit some brats. Which is just as well; he's only standing in for Eren. He doesn't need to know," The Captain answered seriously.

"What about Eren?" Mikasa questioned.

"Not your concern, Ackerman," Levi shot her a warning look. "Eren is already aware of what he needs to know." He returned to addressing the group as a whole once again. "Now; if there are no more objections, questions or other bullshit you'd all like to address …"

"Understood, sir!" The Squad answered in unison.

"Good. Thank fuck for that. Now … we've reason to believe that the Queen is potentially going to be at heightened risk of danger over the coming months …"

There was a sharp intake of breath from several members of the group.

"… due to this, we will need to have a constant presence at the Orphanage until otherwise stated."

"Sir – at danger from who?" Connie piped up.

"Shouldn't that be the Military Police's duty?" Mikasa frowned.

Levi sighed. "I can't go into much more detail. You just need to know that this has been assigned to The Special Ops Squad by Commander Hange, but it has not come from the government."

Several furtive glances were exchanged around the table.

"So you mean … Historia could be at risk from the government itself, too?" Jean asked slowly, almost doubting the words as they left his mouth.

"That's as much as I'm going to disclose." The Captain said shortly.

"…But shouldn't we know who we're trying to defend her from?" Connie asked. "I mean, how are we going to know who's a threat and who isn't?"

Levi raised his fingers to his temples in exasperation, closing his eyes.

"Springer … If a person comes at you with a gun, what do you do?"

Connie scoffed. "Defend myself, obviously."

"Are they a threat?"

The Scout lowered his eyes. "Well, yeah. But will all threats appear like that? As in, that obviously?"

Levi opened his eyes again, and swept his intense gaze around the table at the squad sat before him.

"You watch all visitors to this farmhouse. Anything unusual, you make sure you're ready for action. I don't give a damn if it's 3 AM in the morning. Understand?"

The group nodded vigorously.

"Good. We'll work in shifts of two people; four day stints. Whoever isn't on duty returns to the Capital. Do not draw attention to yourselves; do not leave your post unless you're relieved by another squad member."

"Yes sir!"

Levi glanced towards the window which looked out across the stables. The mouth-watering smell of stew had begun to waft through from the kitchen. Had it been 15 minutes yet? He turned back towards his squad.

"Connie, Sasha – you will both take the first stint. You'll be posted here for the next four days, before you're relieved by Armin and Mikasa. Jean and I will take the next stint, before we re-start the pattern." He rose from his chair. "Now, lay this table."

Without offering further explanation as to where he was headed, the Captain exited the Farmhouse through the front porch.

Once outside, he looped round to the stable at the back, pulling his hood silently over his features. The sun was beginning to dip towards the horizon. He could still hear voices ... So they weren't done. Goddamn that girl and her inability to do as she was told. He crept closer, positioning himself just behind the stable door, where he could overhear the discussion ensuing between Historia and George.

"… Are you sure it's what you want to do, though?"

"I'll be fine, George. I don't have much option, really. I wish I could go into more detail, but it's honestly safer for you the less you know."

"But this isn't just a decision to take lightly."

"George." Historia's voice held an air of annoyance, now. "Trust me when I say, I'm aware. I've been over and over it in my head. I don't need you to worry about that; I just need to know I can trust you to play your part for me."

"Well of course!" George replied quickly. "You know I'll do whatever you ask. I can never repay the debt I owe you. But Historia … are you sure he's …?"

Levi had to bite his tongue to avoid a loud 'tsk' at the boy's doubtful tone.

"I'm sure," Historia replied simply. There was silence for a moment, before she added, "he's a good man, you know. Moody as hell; granted. But I can't say I've met a man more brave, or dedicated to those he cares about." Her words echoed with sincerity across the quiet stable.

Levi's heart hiccupped uncomfortably, a small breath escaping from his lips as though the wind had suddenly been knocked out of him.

"But I thought you said it was because …" George began.

"…of his genes?" Historia finished for him. "Yes, it is. But I just mean … I trust him completely. I'm in safe hands."

Levi sank to his knees, the full weight of what had transpired between him and the Queen earlier that afternoon suddenly seeming to materialise on his shoulders. It had been niggling at the back of his mind since he had left her standing in her bedroom, but he had managed to push it aside until now. It must have been such a disappointment to her; certainly not the fairy tale first time that girls her age must imagine, anyway. But the only outcome worse than appearing a complete inconsiderate asshole towards Historia, for Levi, was the possibility of allowing this girl to get too attached, or, god forbid, actually fall for him. Fuck knows why anyone would, of course, but her warmth towards him ever since their first encounter had troubled Levi somewhat. He was determined to keep Historia at arm's length for the foreseeable; if that was possible whilst sleeping with her. That brief touch of her hand as he had departed from her room was a moment of weakness he could not afford to repeat, no matter what he might be beginning to feel for her.

"I'm in safe hands." The gravity of her words resounded in his head as he swept back towards the farmhouse.

* * *

Please let me know your thoughts with a review guys ... it's much appreciated! I hope the characterisations are still OK. I feel like although Levi isn't the best socially, and always comes across as such an unapproachable person, he is inherently such a good character, and really takes his duty of care for others seriously, which is why he doesn't want to hurt Historia, which he feels is inevitable if they get too emotional about this whole scenario. And he has also seemed incredibly unselfish throughout the manga and anime. He just does what needs to be done regardless of his own feelings. I also feel like Historia is someone who will always see the good in people, regardless of their flaws. She was able to see past Ymir's tough girl act, and I think she will get there with the Captain too.


	10. Fulfilment: Return

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Firstly, I just want to apologise that this update has been a little slower than previously ... my circumstances have changed recently in that I'm back in full time work after a few months off, so I'm not getting to sit down and write for as long a periods as I have previously. I'm quite slow as I have a habit of re-reading and checking everything multiple times as I go (and yet I still manage to miss some mistakes)! So chapters are taking me a little longer. I have also found out my Husband and I are expecting our first child! (I know, ironic - Sadly, not Captain Levi's xD so no super Ackerman genes here) so everything has been a little crazy. But please, please be reassured that I am still as inspired with this story as ever, and I will most certainly be continuing to update, although it may not be as speedy as before. I promise I'll do my best to get at least a chapter out a week though.

Also, I previously had a rough idea of where this story was headed and how it would end, however this week I actually sat down and plotted the chapters along with the main events and character arcs, and tried my best to match these up to the timelines of the Manga (which did get confusing at points, let me tell you!) so I'm super excited with where this is headed, and I really hope you will all continue on the journey with me!

Finally, a big, big thank you to all my reviewers and those of you who have followed and favourited. It means the world to me, it really does! :-)

* * *

Levi found himself in a foul mood by the time he and his remaining squad members, along with Floch, arrived back at HQ. For some reason, leaving Historia with that lanky George kid irked him, and although he trusted in their skill as soldiers, he wondered whether Connie and Sasha were really adequate protection should the shit hit the fan in some way. Thank god that potato girl was decent with a bow.

As the Captain swept through the stone walled corridors towards the senior officers' quarters at HQ, he found himself keen to get his update with Hange over and done with as quickly as possible so that he could shut himself away and get to work on the large stack of paperwork on his desk. He'd been putting it off for days.

To his dismay, before he could reach Hange's quarters, he heard hurried footsteps behind him, followed by a familiar voice.

"Captain!"

He sighed in annoyance before turning to greet Eren.

"Oh, have the time to chat now, do we, Jaeger? Shame you were too busy off gallivanting due to your own secretive plans earlier, while the rest of your squad was following my orders!"

Eren had stopped a few feet away from the Captain, but Levi was already closing the gap between them.

"You know I can't …" his words faltered. "I'm doing this for the right reasons!" The emerald eyed young man exclaimed as he was backed up against the wall by his Captain.

"Right reasons be damned. Your reluctance to actually play ball with Hange or I when it comes to what exactly you're up to is starting to really piss me off." Levi threatened coolly. His face was inches away from Eren's, and his gaze was searching for something in the Titan Shifter's eyes. Eren kept his mouth defiantly closed, instead gazing back at Levi fiercely.

"This isn't the first time you've gone against my instruction. Disobeying orders is NOT acceptable; I don't give a shit who you are, what freaky bastard Titan powers you have, or who the fuck your brother is." Levi's voice became a low growl as he suddenly grabbed Eren by the collar. "Perhaps you've forgotten how uncomfortable the dungeons are … Maybe you need teaching another lesson? Violence always did seem more effective when it came to you, Jaeger" He raised his hand slightly, and Eren squeezed his eyes shut, wincing.

Levi hesitated. What was the point? Zeke would probably love Levi to make a martyr out of the kid. All he was doing was giving Eren more reason to place all his trust in the Beast Titan. Levi could feel his charge of so many years slowly slipping away from him, and the Scouts. They couldn't afford to lose Eren's trust right now.

He shoved Eren roughly aside, and the soldier glanced at Levi's now relaxed arm in relief.

"Luckily for you, I need to go report to Hange, so I don't have time for this bullshit." His air of cool seemed to have returned. "Historia's fine, by the way. But the MPs are still suspicious. They've placed additional men in the area. We need to tread carefully."

"Do we have people with her?" Eren asked, straightening his jacket collar after Levi's rough handling.

"Of course," Levi replied. "But minimal; it's too risky to draw any more attention."

Eren nodded. He seemed to hesitate, before asking "and you …?"

"I'm clearly standing in front of you, idiot." Levi muttered.

"No, no … I mean …" Eren seemed pained in his attempt to get the words out. "Is the plan … in motion? Have you …?"

Levi gritted his teeth. The last thing he wanted to be doing was discussing his sex life with Eren. Even if it had now crazily, somehow, become part of his duty as a soldier. He surveyed his subordinate coldly, before replying, "You could have asked Historia yourself if you'd have bothered showing up today. I'm not discussing the matter with you."

He turned on his heel to leave.

Eren scoffed slightly; muttering "That's a little childish."

Levi glanced backwards, a dangerous glint in his eye. "Get the fuck out of my sight, Jaeger, before I change my mind about breaking your nose."

Recognising when he'd over stepped the mark, Eren bowed his head, turning in the opposite direction to Levi. "I'll be present at breakfast and ready to report for duty, sir," He called back.

"Tch." Levi continued on his path to see Hange.

Arriving at the Commander's door, Levi knocked twice swiftly.

"Come in, Levi."

He entered Hange's quarters, and grimaced at the chaotic mess he found before him.

"How has your place gotten to this state already? I only cleaned it for you a few days ago …"

Hange dismissed his criticism with a flick of her hand, before gesturing for him to sit down on a chair currently occupied with a mountain of paperwork. The Commander herself was sat behind a large desk, also surrounded by several mountains of paperwork.

Levi shifted the papers onto the floor with a look of disgust, before sweeping down the seat and perching uncomfortably. "Shit, and I thought the pile of paperwork I'd been putting off was bad."

Hange sighed, before slouching back into her seat and pushing her glasses up onto her forehead. "Erwin never let on how much of this shit he had to do, did he; the fucker. Maybe I'd have thought twice about taking the Corps on if I'd have known …"

"Tsk. Like you had a choice," Levi pointed out.

Hange yawned loudly, stretching her arms above her head, before replacing her glasses and staring at Levi intently.

"Well?"

"Well what, Four Eyes?" Levi asked, although he knew exactly what.

Hange raised an eyebrow above one of her smudged lenses. "Did everything go to plan today?"

Levi nodded. "Of course. The Queen is back at the Orphanage, the decoy plan is in motion. I've got two of mine stationed there now; they're keeping a low profile. We'll be working in shifts to keep an eye. I trusted that would seem reasonable to you."

Hange tilted her head to the side, thoughtful. "Seems fair. Although I don't think it's likely they will move any time soon, Zackley and the others seem to be a little suspicious of our close involvement with Historia, and particularly the connection between Zeke, Eren and the Queen, so I couldn't rule out them making some sort of move against her."

"Yeah, well, more MPs have been stationed nearby. They clearly want to keep a close eye on her movements if they can help it."

Hange frowned. "You'll need to be careful then."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Don't worry; public displays of affection really aren't my thing, in case you hadn't noticed. And she's hardly skipping through the cornfields singing about it, trust me. Besides, she's got that fucking decoy boy on hand now."

Hange leaned forward, an amused look on her face. "Affection, you say? So you're developing affections for her, now?"

Levi threw a pen at the Commander. "Fuck off, Hange. You knew what I meant."

Hange chuckled softly, a devlish look on her face. "But you've done it, though? I mean, I wouldn't put it past you. I can't imagine the window of opportunity was very wide today, but you hate dawdling when you've got a job to do. Always the efficient one, Captain. Am I right?"

Levi clenched his jaw in annoyance. "I'm not discussing this with you, Hange. The job will get done – that's all you need to know."

Hange chuckled again softly. "The railroad is almost done, you know," she stated, changing the subject.

"Hmm. Wonder how much use it will be considering the situation with Hizuru," Levi pondered, glad that the Commander had moved on from his relations with Historia.

"Well, everyone's talking about throwing a big party to celebrate," Hange continued. "No doubt they'll want to parade The Queen out for everyone. Plus we'll likely be drafted to help the MPs keep an eye on things."

"Rather that than actually have to attend as guests," Levi muttered.

"Oh I don't know; I like a good party," Hange stated. "Plus it would be good for the soldiers. It's about time they had a reason to be in high spirits."

"You mean, you like a good drink," Levi pointed out. "Anyway, if there's nothing else, I've got my own mountain of paperwork to be getting on with before I attempt any shut eye tonight." He eyed the masses of paperwork around Hange's office again, fighting back the urge to re-stack them into neat piles. He rose."Good night, Four Eyes."

"Levi …" Hange called before Levi had chance to exit the room.

He glanced back at her, eyebrows raised.

"Eren … wasn't with you today, was he?" Hange held his gaze seriously. "You took Floch. Do you know …?"

"I'm dealing with it." Levi cut her off abruptly, before closing the door firmly behind him.

"Okay …" Hange murmured, her eyebrows knotted together as she found herself once again alone in her office.

* * *

The first 8 days of the Scout's watch over the Orphanage passed by with little to report. Sasha wailed openly when she had to say goodbye to Historia's surprisingly excellent home cooked dinners, and Connie gave her an affectionate bow before handing their post over to Armin and Mikasa on the fourth day.

The second pair were markedly quieter than Connie and Sasha had been, although Historia enjoyed their company no less. Armin took the day watch, handing over to Mikasa after dinner in the evening. To Historia's surprise and great delight, from the second evening onwards, Armin took to reading to the children before they would be ushered up to bed by George as the last sign of the sun dipped below the horizon. The blond soldier had eyed up the many volumes lining the shelves of a large pinewood bookcase resting against one of the sitting room walls on the eve of the first night. Historia had noticed, and implored him to help himself if he wanted to read with the cup of tea she had just made him. Although, she admitted, most were children's fairytales which had been donated. Armin had eagerly browsed through the tomes, and by the second night had earned himself his own miniature audience as he read aloud. Historia had made a mental note to finish reading 'The Princess and the Dragon' with the children after Armin and Mikasa left, or she would never hear the end of it.

Once the youngsters were safely tucked up in their beds, George would often stay for one final cup of black tea with Historia and Armin before leaving for home finally. Historia did wonder whether she should invite him to stay; in one of the spare rooms, of course. It would add much more credibility to the ruse she and Levi were looking to set in motion. She found the young man often staring at her, a look of concern painted on his freckled features, when he thought she wasn't watching. She wished so many people wouldn't worry about her so much – it was beginning to make her feel like she was a fragile china doll, ready to shatter at any moment. It was becoming harder to believe that she had once been a soldier on the front lines of battle, and was more than capable of handling herself. The only person who continued to treat her with the same roughness as always was Captain Levi. And for that, she found herself strangely grateful. So much so, that his curt words to her on his arrival on the eighth day of the watch flooded her with relief, where previously they had only caused her hurt.

"Your Majesty." The Captain dipped his head slightly as he led his horse towards the stables along with Jean, his face stoic.

"Tea?" Historia asked.

"Good." He replied without looking back at her.

She smiled softly. It was good to have his sullen face around again.

After Mikasa and Armin had debriefed with their Captain and said their farewells (the children were particularly disheartened to see Armin go, there were even some tears) Levi, Jean, Historia and George all found themselves sat around the table, drinking their tea in silence. Everyone seemed reluctant to speak before the Captain. Historia pondered how it was only poor Jean who really had no clue about the strange dynamic of the group around him. The Queen, her duty bound lover, and her faithful decoy. Finally, she could stand the silence no longer.

"So, what's the plan for the next four days? Will you be alternating between day and night watch, or …?"

Jean glanced at the Captain, clearly none the wiser of Levi's intentions.

"I will take day watch. Jean will switch with me after dinner. Same set up for the four days," Levi stated simply, before taking another sip of his tea. He didn't look at anyone in particular.

Historia noticed Jean looked a little crestfallen at the idea of four solid nights of being on watch, although she knew he would never admit it to his Captain. "Yes, sir," he agreed quietly.

"Well …" George spoke cheerfully, "I managed to get my hands on some excellent rabbit meat earlier today. Maybe we could have one of your outstanding stews for dinner?" He turned to Historia, a smile lifting the smattering of freckles across his cheeks.

"Absolutely," Historia agreed. "You will be joining us for dinner, Captain?" She fixed Levi with her gaze, determined to make him look at her square in the eye for the first time since he'd arrived.

He met her gaze evenly, his face void of emotion. "Someone needs to keep watch."

Historia was about to scowl, before he added, "But keep me a portion; that would be good. I'll have it when Jean takes over." He nodded at her slightly. "I'm sure it won't be worth missing."

Recognising her victory, Historia's mouth turned up at the corner in a half smile at the man before her.

"Well, I have a room made up for you both upstairs," She rose, collecting their empty cups, and glanced from the Captain to Jean. "Jean, if you want to get a few hours' sleep before dinner, I can show you up?"

Jean smiled and answered with a nod. "Thank you, Historia."

She returned the cups to the kitchen. Jean rose when she reappeared, and followed her upstairs, leaving George and Levi alone.

George glanced nervously at the Captain, wondering what he could say to lighten the air of tension between them. Levi appeared to be oblivious to the younger man's presence, instead staring stoically out of the window across from the table.

"Er, how was the ride here?" George ventured.

Levi remained silent for a moment, before turning to observe George with his cool grey stare. He didn't answer his question.

"Have you been here every day?"

George hesitated, wondering what the correct answer was. He decided to stick with the truth. "Yes, until late evening," he replied.

Levi nodded slightly. "But you haven't stayed the night?"

George felt suddenly nervous. Was he asking …?

"Tsk. Relax." Levi rolled his eyes, clearly sensing his nerves. "I just mean have you slept here, nothing more."

"Oh, erm, well … not yet, no." George stated. "I mean, Historia hasn't asked me to."

"I see." Levi appeared thoughtful. "So no-one has asked you any questions about your relationship with her? None of the other Scouts, or anyone else, I assume?"

George shook his head.

Levi clenched his jaw, addressing no-one in particular. "They need to be asking questions. She needs to step this up." He glanced back at George. "The pair of you need to not fuck this up."

With that, he rose, adjusted his cloak, and swept out of the room. "I'm taking watch. I'll be back after dinner."

* * *

There will be more action in all senses of the word next chapter, worry not ... ** wiggles eyebrows in anticipation **


	11. Fulfilment: Decoy

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who is still with me reading this story! I hope the length of this chapter is worth the wait of a week ... I had originally planned for this and the events of the next chapter to fit into one, but it just takes me too long to write and edit, plus I underestimated some of the detail I wanted to include!

There are quite a few POV switches in this chapter, which are signified by the line breaks. I hope you enjoy! :-)

* * *

The tall tree atop which Levi perched himself at the back of the farmhouse afforded him an excellent view of the surrounding area. To his left ran the dirt road that he and his squad followed to reach the Orphanage, surrounded by open countryside; to his right, he could make out the rooftops of the houses and other buildings of the nearest village in the distance; and before him to the front, spread the vast golden cornfields, reaching all the way to the horizon where they gave way to the bright blue sky.

The day was clear and the sun beat down steadily in the absence of any clouds. Levi was grateful for the light breeze, which ruffled his dark hair as it danced through the leaves of the tree. He lent back against the bark slightly, and breathed in the satisfying quiet that surrounded him.

He had opted for the day watch in order to spend as little time as possible around the brats of the Orphanage. He hadn't the patience or tact to handle a thousand excitable questions, and his previous experiences with children had not been the most enjoyable. It had shocked him how many of the children in the main cities recognised him, and he felt utterly uncomfortable at the stares, questions, and excited shouts of 'Captain Levi!' Or, worse, 'Humanity's Strongest!' He was aware how undeserving he was of the heroic image painted across those little innocent hearts. If only they knew of the horrors he had actually committed.

Sudden laughter broke through his reverie, and he glanced directly below him to see a horde of the gleeful creatures skipping out into the paddock, followed by a smiling Historia. It was Saturday; the brats weren't even at school today _. Good shout, Captain_. Levi was even more reassured of his decision to take the day watch.

Historia directed the children in erecting several wooden poles across the paddock, from which she strung a thin wire. She then retrieved a basket of damp white sheets, which she proceeded to drape across the line. Levi marvelled at how un-Queenly the girl before him was. She could have been holed up in some grand castle right about now, being waited on hand and foot and fed the most lavish meals; yet here she was, dressed in a plain dress, hanging her own washing out to dry in the afternoon sun. No … not only her own, but that of the abandoned Orphans who had been her first priority after becoming Queen. Levi wondered how on earth someone like him had been allowed to lay his hands on something so pure.

Suddenly, her blue eyes rose to meet the cool grey of his in the shade of the tree. She smiled brightly.

"Hey – don't fall asleep up there!"

Levi scowled at her stupidity. Although the surrounding area appeared clear, it really wasn't wise of her to be drawing attention to the fact that she had The Survey Corps watching over her.

One of the brats, a boy with light brown hair that could be no more than five or six to Levi's best guess, appeared beside her, tugging on her skirt.

"Hey, 'Storia? Who's up there in that tree?" The boy turned his gaze to squint up at the tree intently. "Who are you talking to?"

Levi pressed further into the shadow of the tree trunk.

Historia chuckled softly. "You'll see, after dinner."

"Tsk." Levi muttered. Not if he could help it. He made a mental note to leave his switch-over with Jean as late as possible.

* * *

The sun had almost dipped behind the cornfields when Levi watched Jean stroll out towards the stable.

He sighed to himself; the quiet respite of his solitary watch had been most welcome - so much so that he was loathe to hand the post over to Jean.

His cloak billowed behind him as he flew towards the ground using his ODM gear, landing nimbly. He stepped softly towards the stable, where Jean was perched atop a hay bale, awaiting the handover. His ODM gear was already strapped on.

Levi nodded to the taller man. "Manage much sleep with those noisy brats?" He enquired quietly.

Jean gave a small chuckle. "I sleep like a log – didn't hear a thing."

"Hmph. Rather you than me." Levi began unfastening his gear, before stowing his blades and gas canisters in one of the empty stalls. "All quiet out there today. Didn't see another soul. Take the third branch up; gives you the best vantage point."

"Yes sir." Jean nodded.

The Captain caught his soldiers' gaze. "Jean – any sign of trouble, make me aware. I'll leave the window open. You know the signal," he said seriously.

"Of course," Jean agreed. He rose to leave for his post, before turning back to Levi. "Hey, Captain; the stew is good. Make sure you get some." He gave a half smile, before shooting his gear into the tree and disappearing.

Levi strolled through the back door of the farmhouse, passing through the kitchen into the large dining room. He found Historia sitting alone at the wooden table. Across from her was a bowl of stew, along with a fork.

She glanced up at him. "Oh, good. I thought maybe you were going to do Jean's watch for him, too."

The Captain rolled his eyes, before taking a seat at the table. He made no move to pick up the fork, however.

"Eat." Historia instructed.

"I'm not particularly hungry," Levi replied curtly.

Historia frowned at him. "You've been out there all day – you can't have eaten a thing. Unless you've taken to grazing on leaves now?"

Levi snorted. "I had a ration bar."

It was Historia's turn to roll her eyes now. "Great, then." She lent across towards him, her gaze fierce. "Eat. It's not a request. It's an order – from your Queen." She sat backwards again, folding her arms and daring him to disobey.

Levi's brow twitched at her demanding tone. Why did he want to slam her against a wall with his lips pressed to hers when she did that to him? He quickly plastered a scowl across his features in the hopes that it would disguise his pleasure at being ordered about by the woman in front of him.

"Fine," he muttered, finally picking up the fork.

To give the girl credit, the stew was good. Levi rarely took the time to enjoy good food – there wasn't much opportunity, when you lived the life of a soldier. But he knew a well cooked meal when he tasted one.

Historia watched him almost hungrily as he ate, to the point where he felt the need to set down his fork and growl, "do you mind not scrutinising me?"

As though just realising what she had been doing, Historia blushed slightly before averting her gaze.

"Sorry," she replied, before casting a glance back in his direction. "Do you like it?" She asked, it seemed before she could help herself.

Levi cocked an eyebrow in annoyance. "What does it look like?"

Historia smiled broadly. "To be fair, George did well getting hold of that meat. I've not cooked rabbit in ages!"

Levi finished the last forkful of his food. "And how is dear old George?" He asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Historia seemed to hesitate, clearly puzzled by Levi's irritation at hearing the boy's name "Er …"

Before she had chance to answer, however, the same fair haired boy who had tugged at her skirt earlier that afternoon came trotting through the doorway into the dining room.

The boy froze as his eyes fell on the Captain. Who, to Historia's apparent amusement, also froze at the sight of the boy.

The child looked nervously from Historia to Levi. "'Storia … is this the tree person?"

Historia chuckled. "Yes Sam – this is Captain Levi. He's come to watch over us for a little while, like Armin and his friends did."

Levi flinched as she said his name – he prayed this boy would not give the same reaction as the countless other children who heard his name had. To his utter relief, the boy simply nodded. His relief was short lived, however, as the boy proceeded to pad over to him and grab his hand. Levi recoiled as the small chubby fingers closed around his own.

"Are you going to read us a bedtime story, too?"

The Captain simply stared at the child in horror, unsure of how to answer.

"Come on, Sam, George already read to you all tonight. Let's get you your glass of milk and then it's off to bed with you!" Historia rose and began scooting the child towards the kitchen.

"But 'Storia!" Sam protested, "Armin read us a story! And we haven't finished it!"

Levi watched the pair go, Historia's gentle hand on the boy's head ushering him forwards. Recognising an opportunity to make an escape before the boy asked any further awkward questions, he rose from the table, calling out to Historia in the kitchen.

"I need to get washed up. Where's my room?"

"Second on the right, first floor," Historia called back.

Levi reached the stairs before he heard a second small voice from the kitchen call after him.

"G'night, Mr. Captain!"

Levi hesitated, hand on the smooth wooden banister.

"Night." He returned curtly, before ascending.

* * *

George closed the door to the girl's room gently, satisfied they were all settled down for the night. He could hear some whispered voices creeping across the landing from the boy's room, however. He cracked the door ajar and poked his head in.

"Come on, you lot – sleep!" He ordered softly.

"George, Sam's still not here!" A dark haired boy in the far corner of the room whined.

George frowned. It was typical of Sam to be the last to bed, dragging his heels the whole way. If he had to guess, he would say the boy had probably gone off to talk Historia's ear off before he would finally let himself succumb to sleep.

"Alright, Freddie. I'll go see where he is. But you all need to get some rest now."

Seemingly satisfied, the dark haired boy, along with his companions, settled under their covers.

George closed the door and turned to head towards the kitchen. He almost collided headfirst with Captain Levi in the process.

The two men stumbled awkwardly, although Levi was much quicker to right his balance than George.

"Watch it." He hissed.

"Sorry, Captain." George apologised weakly. "Um, have you seen Sam anywhere?"

Levi stared at the freckled face before him blankly. "Sam …?"

"Oh, sorry. Er … little fair haired kid, likes to talk."

Levi scoffed. "Indeed. In the kitchen."

"Thanks," George nodded with a small smile. It was not returned.

He moved past the sullen Captain towards the stairs. He would never understand Historia's fondness for the miserable sod.

* * *

Levi arrived at his temporary accommodation. He entered to find Jean's plain clothes in a pile on the end of an unmade bed. He sighed in exasperation. Why the hell had he elected to take watch with the one member of his squad who was still finding it such a struggle to keep up with his cleaning expectations? He glanced to the other side of the room, where he found a well made up single bed, atop which were the few personal affects he had brought along with him. He checked over each item, making sure it had all been brought up from his saddle bags by Jean. Satisfied, he removed his cloak and boots, arranging them neatly, before slipping the small dagger he always kept hidden in his right boot under his pillow. Levi wasn't accustomed to sleeping in a bed, much preferring his worn, red-leather office chair when he was stationed at HQ. There was something about letting oneself drift into unconsciousness in a horizontal position that made him feel wholly unprepared for any surprise attack that might befall him in the middle of the night. It was much safer to doze off in an upright position, he felt. Whether his belief was factually correct or not, Levi found that he just could not catch his sleep in a bed. Thus, the next four days were likely to be very tiresome.

Returning to the neat pile of items atop the duvet, he picked up his fresh bar of soap, a set of clean clothes and washcloth, and set about searching for the bathroom.

As he moved down the long landing, the sound of trickling water led him towards a door beside the second set of stairs to Historia's room.

The door was pushed to, but Levi noticed a shadow moving through the gap. He pushed the door gently open to find Historia busying herself with filling a large tub with steaming water. Realising she hadn't yet noticed his presence, he placed his clothes quietly to one side, and contented himself with simply watching her. Perched on the edge of the tub, she dipped her fingers into the hot liquid, breathing in sharply at the heat. She hopped down, then reached towards some shelves to her right, fingers outstretched to retrieve a bottle containing a milky concoction.

Levi stepped quietly forward, until he was directly behind her. Unable to help himself despite his best judgement, he pressed forwards until his hips collided with her waist, his chest against her back, and reached out to grasp her fingers before she could pick up the bottle.

She gasped, her body jumping violently, as she became suddenly aware of the Captain's presence.

"Are you taking a bath?" He asked simply, his voice breathy in her ear.

"Actually, I was making one up for you," she whispered back, making no move to turn around or look at him. Levi was quite content for her to stay where she was; the position they were in was making the blood in his body travel suddenly south.

"Good job I caught you, then," he replied. He pulled her hand back, until it was against her stomach, their fingers intertwined. She turned now, fixing him with a questioning look.

"I don't like added extras. Hot water is just fine." He lifted his other hand, revealing the bar of soap clutched in his firm fingers. "I come prepared."

Historia smiled strangely at him.

"What?" he asked, irked at her apparent amusement.

"Nothing. Just … it's just like you to be so fussy, even when it comes to soap."

Her intense gaze made him feel suddenly as though he were already naked. Desperate to find a way to stop those deep blue eyes stripping him bare, he reached forward and grasped her face roughly. Her lips formed a small 'O' of surprise before his mouth crashed into hers. She backed up against the tub, his body following her hungrily, their kiss deepening. He felt her tongue slip inside his mouth, as he pressed his arousal against her.

Without warning, hot liquid splashed into his face, causing him to break their kiss. He gasped, frowning at the now giggling woman before him. She reached behind her and threw another handful of water at him.

"Get a bath, will you? Wasn't that part of your ground rules, or something?"

He scowled at her, snatching the towel she passed him to wipe his soaked features. "Actually, it was _your_ bathing I was referring to."

Historia, suddenly appearing pleased with herself, moved towards him again, placing her delicate fingers against his firm chest. She moved her lips to his ear, her voice soft. "Well, perhaps we could kill two birds with one stone then?"

Levi turned his head to look at her in surprise; his right eyebrow quirked.

"Oh, but wait …" Historia raised a hand to her chin, thoughtful. "I should really go and keep George company before he has to leave – how rude of me! Well I did already bathe this morning, I guess."

She trotted smugly past him, even being so bold as give a small wink.

Levi gritted his teeth. What had made her so brave suddenly?

"You're bold this evening!" He called after her.

It was probably due to his own advances, he reasoned. Damn him and his inability to help himself. He had gone years without so much as a glance at a woman, throwing all his attention and will into his role as a soldier, yet here he was; it had only been a week or so, and he was struggling to keep his hands off this girl. What was it about her?

"Enjoy your bath!" Historia threw back at him as she slipped through the door. He noticed how her eyes danced with the reflections the water threw up around the room, before she disappeared.

* * *

Historia's heart was hammering in her chest as she descended the staircase. Her exchange with the Captain just now had indeed been exceptionally bold on her part. And yet … for the second time, it was he who had instigated their passionate encounter. His apparent desire made her head swim and she found herself giddy … giddy with a power unlike she had ever experienced before; even the feeling of the royal crown being placed on her head at her coronation paled in significance when compared.

She stumbled into the kitchen to find George leaning casually against one of the worktops, beside a freshly brewed pot of tea.

"Oh-hi. Um, sorry, I was just …"

George smiled at her in his usual warm manner, offering her a cup. "The children are all asleep now, even Sam. Out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow."

"Thank you," Historia replied. She was genuinely grateful to have George around. It was endearing how he took whatever she seemed to ask of him in his stride, and she did find herself wondering whatever had happened to the little boy she had hated so much for pelting her with stones as a child.

George frowned at her. "Why are you wet? And, um, your hair is a little …"

Historia turned to catch her reflection in one of the windows. Her blouse was indeed damp at the sleeve and on the front, and her hair looked tousled, no doubt from the Captain's rough grasp.

"Oh! … I was just making a bath up, and I, er, slipped and fell a bit." She could feel the blush rising up her neck.

"Oh." George's face appeared pacified, but Historia highly doubted he believed her excuse for a second. "Will the Captain want any tea?"

"Um, I think he'll be a little while." She shifted her feet, awkwardly. "Shall we drink this in the living room before you need to leave?"

George nodded his head, before following the Queen out of the kitchen.

* * *

Levi breathed in the steam of the hot bath deeply. The heat was satisfying against his muscles, which were a little stiff form being perched in the same position all day. He closed his eyes, his head pressed back against the tub's rim. For some reason, he just couldn't shake the feeling Historia's eyes had brought to him before their earlier kiss. It was almost as though those huge, blue irises had been looking right into his soul … examining all the true reasons behind the quirks of his personality, and surveying his innermost fears and pain. It was a ridiculous notion, he reasoned, because the girl in truth didn't know the first thing about him or his past. Yet somehow, he felt so … exposed when they were alone like that. As though she were an old acquaintance; well versed in his history and scholar of all his secrets.

He shook his head, sitting forwards and reaching for his soap. He began to scrub at his body, following the same thorough routine he had since he took his first bath as a child. As he worked the soap into his skin, he couldn't help envisioning her light touch across his shoulders, his arms, his chest, and then further downwards …

He scolded himself inwardly for being so inattentive the first time they had slept together. He had told himself it was because he didn't want her to fall for him, which was still true, but hell; she was a grown woman, not a child anymore. She knew what she was getting into, what the terms of their agreement were, and that there could be no romantic intentions involved at all. If he was really truthful with himself, he also feared allowing himself to indulge in anything that might make their encounter more meaningful than it really should be. He felt it was dangerous of him to spend too long lost in the moment with her, because somehow she was already getting under his skin. But he was a man of discipline, he reasoned with himself; surely to god he could treat the poor girl with a little more care whilst still not allowing himself to get too attached?

He pondered on the thought as he placed the soap to the side of the tub, finished with his cleansing routine. The window beside the tub was ajar, but the warm summer air drifting in did nothing to alleviate the heat the steam in the bathroom had created.

Levi pushed his dark hair out of his face as he glanced around to locate the towel Historia had left for him. He reached out towards it, but a sudden noise from outside the window made him freeze.

The sound, to the average listener, was that of an owl's hoot ringing through the night air. But to Levi, it meant only one thing: Danger. It was the warning sound his squad used when on watch.

Levi threw the towel around himself swiftly, before moving towards the window, trying to gauge the position of Jean's lookout spot from where he was. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness outside, he recognised two figures moving up the dirt road.

"Shit." Levi gritted his teeth.

He grabbed his clothes and dressed hurriedly; based on the intruders' position, they hadn't much time.

"Historia!" Levi called from the top of the landing.

Historia appeared at the bottom of the stairs, a questioning look across her features. That look soon morphed into fear, however, as she saw the Captain's wide eyes.

She flew up the stairs towards him. "What is it?"

He grabbed her by the wrist, hard. "Which room shows us the front of the house?"

She led him around to the boys' bedroom, hesitating at the door. "Try not to wake them," she whispered.

Levi nodded once, before pushing past the door and weaving carefully between the beds of the sleeping children, his footsteps light. Reaching the window, he peered out carefully. He was able to make out the two figures approaching the front of the house. Now they were a little closer, it suddenly dawned on him that they were MPs; the unicorn sigil emblazoned across their jackets.

* * *

Levi's sudden reappearance through the bedroom door made Historia jump; his approach had been so quiet.

"MPs," he growled. "I don't think they spotted Jean. Which is unlucky for them, because they probably wouldn't want him alerting us to their late night drop in." He gazed at Historia, and she felt realisation suddenly hit her.

"Do you think they know you're here? Do you think they suspect … something?"

Levi was silent for a moment, still gazing at the Queen.

"Historia?" George's concerned voice drifted up the stairs.

Levi started. "I'm not sure," he said in a low voice, "but either way, I don't think their intentions are just a late night house call to check on your safety."

He grabbed Historia's wrist again, yanking her towards him roughly. "It's time to really step up this decoy plan, right?"

Historia hesitated, twisting in the Captain's grasp slightly. His grip was painful. "What do you want me to do?" She asked, her eyes slightly concerned.

Levi had her pressed right up against his chest now, so much so that she was sure she could almost feel his pounding heart through her own rib-cage.

"Do whatever the fuck you need to, so that when those bastards open that door, there is no doubt in their minds that you and George are the real deal." His eyes narrowed when he looked at her, and she thought she caught a glimmer of something along the lines of pain. It tugged at her heart uncomfortably.

"But … what if … I don't want to pretend-"

"Historia," Levi's voice was dangerous now. He pulled on her wrist again, his vice like grip making her yelp slightly. "This is not the time to start questioning what you're doing." His face was now inches from hers, his breath hot on her face. "Now get down there, and for god's sake, kiss that fucking idiot like you mean it."

He flung her away from him and she stumbled, catching her balance at the last minute. Heeding his words, she spun on her heels, racing down the stairs towards a concerned George.

"Historia? What's going on?"

Historia didn't answer, instead flinging her arms around his torso, and smashing her lips into his. George stiffened, surprise etched across his features. After a second he relaxed, and seemed to allow himself to enjoy the kiss for a moment, before pulling Historia apart from him.

"What are you doing?" He frowned at her.

Historia clawed at him in desperation, ignoring the pain in her right wrist. It suddenly dawned on her that it wouldn't just be her safety at risk now if the government were privy to the pregnancy plan. Captain Levi was in just as much, if not more, danger.

"Just kiss me, like you mean it," she pleaded with him.

George appeared to hesitate for a moment, clearly torn between his confusion at Historia's sudden request, and his desire to give her what she was asking. Finally, after what Historia felt was an age, he leaned back towards her and kissed her passionately. She backed him up against a wall, and began running a hand through his hair, desperate to make their lovers tryst appear convincing. She felt his hands move to her waist; his light, almost nervous touch a million miles away from Levi's firm fingers on her skin.

Suddenly, she heard heavy boots on the porch outside. She dragged George forwards, trying to make sure they were in full view of the front door. There was a loud creak as the door swung open, revealing two MPs in full uniform.

Historia held their kiss a moment longer, before she broke away from George in mock surprise, careful to still allow his hands to stay planted on her waist. To her relief, the MPs looked utterly shocked.

One of them cleared his throat. "Oh, er so sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty," She watched his eyes flick to George's grip on her waist, and then upwards to their bruised lips. "We were just passing through the area, and thought that we would check in on the royal residence."

The pair of MPs exchanged a furtive, questioning glance between one another before Historia stepped forward, allowing George to remove his hands from her waist. To her surprise, however, he followed her forward, placing one hand on the small of her back reassuringly.

"Well, that's very kind of you, but I can assure you there is no need for you to take time out of your busy schedules. I'm quite alright looking out for myself. You do know I was once a trained Scout, don't you?" She raised her eyebrows at the pair, flashing a charming smile. "Plus, I also have George here around until late evening, so as you can see, I'm quite safe." She glanced pointedly to the man stood beside her, who inclined his head slightly.

The MPs took the tall man's appearance in again, staring him up and down. "I see." The same man that had spoken previously nodded at the Queen. "Well, you just make sure you look after yourself, Your Majesty. Can't always rely on those fancy Scout moves, you know. But looks like you've got a good man here to keep an eye out for you."

Historia felt George grasp her hand tightly. She bit her lip; it was the wrist Levi had grabbed, and it sent a searing pain through her fingers again.

The MPs looked as though they were about to take a further step inside, their eyes sweeping across the interior of the quiet farmhouse in scrutiny. Before they could move, George spoke.

"Please be quiet on your way out, gentlemen," his voice was even, and to Historia's surprise, full of quiet confidence. "We don't want to wake the children."

The two MPs hesitated. After what felt to Historia like an eternity, they nodded, throwing one last sly glance around the farmhouse, before departing. The door clicked shut behind them.

* * *

Upon the landing, Levi stood quietly, observing. His knife was grasped firmly by his side, and he glared at the front door, unwilling to move just yet in case the bastards returned.

His gaze moved downwards after a moment, finding George and Historia. Both were now panting with what must have been a mixture of fear and adrenaline, their lips still red from the force of their kiss.

Levi watched as Historia turned to hug George, relief evident in her face.

"Thank you," she breathed at the taller man.

"It's OK," George replied, his voice muffled by the Queen's hair. "Do you think they were looking for the Captain?"

"I'm not sure," Historia replied as they pulled apart. "They've seemed more interested in both our movements lately … it's as if they at least suspect something."

The Captain noticed that she was holding her right wrist awkwardly, as though afraid to knock it. Apparently, George had noticed too. He frowned at her.

"Historia, is your wrist hurt?" He made a move to examine the girl's hand, but she pulled it out of his reach.

"It's fine," she replied simply.

George appeared concerned. "Historia. What happened to your wrist?" He demanded.

"I knocked it when I fell in the bathroom earlier," she lied.

Levi felt a pang of guilt. He'd hurt her in his haste to make her understand what had to be done. He had never been the best at conveying himself, particularly when it came to the Queen, it seemed.

George clenched his jaw. "Historia-"

"Drop it," Historia spat at him suddenly.

Looking hurt, George let his shoulders drop, sighing. "Fine. Well I better go, then." He retrieved a rough, woollen cloak from the coat stand near the front door.

Historia didn't look at him. "You don't need to worry about me, you know," she muttered at the floor.

George looked suddenly angry, an emotion Levi hadn't previously thought the boy capable of. "Historia – you suddenly decide to get pregnant with some guy almost twice your age; you're clearly in some sort of disagreement with your own government but won't explain the details to me, and you ask me to be your cover story the whole time while you go sneaking around with the Captain … yet you expect me not to worry about you!?" He looked at her incredulously.

"It's safer for you the less you know." Historia stated simply.

George snorted. "Right, well, like I say, I best go - I'm sure you have business to attend to," he shot at her pointedly, before reaching for the front door.

Levi suddenly leapt down the stairs. He flew towards George, before he could exit the house. He grasped his cloak roughly, tugging him backwards.

"No," he said firmly. "They could still be watching somewhere. They might be waiting to see if you leave straight away."

George glared at the Captain. "Well if they come back, perhaps you could try protecting her for a change, instead of hiding upstairs."

Levi felt rage sear through his veins hotly at the taller man's words. He let go of his cloak, before he did something he'd regret, he told himself. Instead, he reached for his knife, which had been stowed again in his boot. He flicked it between his fingers casually.

"I could have had the pair of those stupid bastards bleeding out on this floor with just this knife, if they'd have raised so much as a hand to the Queen. And you know it."" He leaned in closer to George's freckled face, his voice low and dangerous, their height difference not deterring him in the least. "Don't think I couldn't protect the whole fucking lot of you if it came to it; I just can't risk roughing up a couple of MPs for the sake of proving myself to you, kid."

George simply glared at Levi, and the Captain felt almost as though they were stags locking antlers during rut. Shame the kid didn't realise that he was stepping up to the wrong man.

"Both of you!" The two men turned to find Historia standing just behind them, her eyes ablaze. "Stop it." She turned to Levi. "Captain – if George wants to go, let him. There's no need to change our routine just because the MPs showed up. We established that we don't want to make the possibility of my pregnancy seem imminent. It makes sense. It's better if they know he's not staying the night."

Levi locked eyes with the small blond. She held his gaze determinedly. Recognising defeat, he moved away from George, gesturing to the door.

George moved past him without a word. Stepping out of the door, he glanced back at the Queen. "Good night, Historia. See you tomorrow."

And with that, he was gone. The Captain and his Queen were left staring at one another in the dimly lit entrance way.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! I'll be eternally grateful.


	12. Fulfilment: No Titles Here

**Author's Note:** Oh wow you guys! Thank you so, so much for the reviews! You inspired me so much, I've forced myself to find time to write mid-week, as I really wanted to get this chapter done for you. WARNING ... here's where it gets lemony. I was really in two minds about how much detail to use here; I do love a bit of tasteful lemon myself, but at the same time, I don't want to put anyone off if that's not your thing. Anyway, here it is ... hopefully I've managed to do it justice.

* * *

The silence left behind after George's departure was deafening. Historia found herself meeting Captain Levi's gaze steadily, neither willing to move or speak first.

After what seemed like an age, the Captain took a small step towards her. He reached forwards.

"Give me your wrist," he instructed.

Historia made no movement. "It's fine."

Levi was close enough that he was able to gaze down intensely at the small blond. His hand remained outstretched. "Historia. Now." His tone was commanding in a way that George just hadn't managed earlier, despite his best efforts.

Historia glared at the Captain defiantly, yet found herself unable to refuse his request somehow. She placed her injured wrist into his rough fingers.

Satisfied, Levi proceeded to examine her. He turned her arm over in his hands with a gentleness she had never expected him capable of. As his fingers pressed on a sore spot, she swiftly sucked in a breath through her teeth.

Levi's eyes flicked up to meet hers at the sound. After a moment, he spoke.

"It's not broken." His voice was void of emotion.

Historia gave a low chuckle. "Well I should hope not. How strong do you actually think you are?"

She offered a small smile, yet the Captain turned away from her, releasing her wrist. She frowned at his back. Had she said something wrong?

"Sorry." The word was spoken so softly, she almost missed it.

"Don't be," she murmured.

He still didn't look at her. "I need to check on Jean."

Historia nodded, however reached out for the back of his shirt to stop him leaving. Her fingers closed around the clean, white fabric, making him glance back at her questioningly.

"Come back, won't you?" she asked. She didn't want to admit it out loud, but she hoped the pleading in her eyes conveyed the fact that she needed him.

The Captain turned back towards the door. "Providing Jean's OK to continue." He hesitated, before seeming to make his mind up about something. "Of course I will."

Satisfied, Historia let the soft cotton of his shirt slip through her fingers, and watched without a word as he disappeared through the back door.

* * *

When the Captain returned, Historia was busy making tea – the only thing she ever found herself doing when she was at a loose end. However, it did prove a little more challenging with an injured right hand.

As she tried to pick up the pan of hot water she had heated on the stove, her wrist trembled, causing the scalding water to slosh dangerously towards the edges. A similar scene she had found herself in just a few weeks ago, making tea for the Captain, flashed before her eyes. She winced in anticipation of the burn.

Except this time, a firm hand appeared to grasp the pan handle, steadying the liquid before it had chance to spill onto her skin.

She turned to find the Captain stood behind her, his arm reaching around her shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"How many times have I told you, you need someone else to make your tea for you these days?"

She smiled, the tension of the evening somehow beginning to ease from her shoulders. "I think perhaps I misunderstood you; I thought you were referring to me being above such an act, rather than merely incapable, as seems to be the case."

She was surprised to see the corners of the Captain's mouth twitch slightly in amusement.

Feeling bold, she guided his hand to place the pan down and turned to face him. "Are you looking for a job as a tea maid?" She smirked at him.

Levi shook his head at her audacity, yet rather than offer a rebuttal, he raised a hand to brush a loose strand of blond hair from her face.

The pair gazed at each other for a moment, before Historia decided resolutely that it was her turn to make the first move.

She pushed him away from the hot stove and brought her lips to his; the kiss desperate and passionate, whispering of their unfinished business from the bathroom earlier in the evening. He grabbed her waist as his tongue found hers, and she moaned slightly at the touch. Her hands brushed over the soft fuzz of his undercut, and he brought his own up to cup her jaw. Their bodies were pressed together tightly, and for the second time that evening, Historia felt sure she could feel Levi's heart hammering through her own chest, although this time for an entirely different reason.

Almost reluctantly, Historia finally pulled away from him, gasping for air. The Captain's chest heaved as his breath tickled her nose, the pair merely enjoying the quiet for a moment.

"I take it Jean is OK, then," Historia whispered to him.

"Well, nasty bash to the head, possible concussion … but he was happy to carry on, anyway."

Historia lent back to take in the Captain's face properly, concerned. To her slight annoyance, she found his expression playful.

"Historia," he said seriously, "what sort of a shitty Captain do you take me for?"

She shoved him aside in mock annoyance, trying desperately to pretend that the way he raised his eyebrows at her didn't make her insides go funny.

"You're such an asshole, you know," she muttered.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled at her in earnest now; something which she was beginning to get used to, yet was still just rare enough that she drank the sight in with fervour. "All seems clear outside. Looks like those bastard MPs crawled back into their hole."

Before she could help herself, she was on him again, crushing her lips to his, almost forgetting the dull ache in her wrist as his fingers intertwined in hers carefully. Just as quickly as she had started it again, however, she stopped and pulled back.

"Ground rules," She whispered against his neck.

His chin tipped forwards as he regarded her questioningly.

"You haven't talked to me, yet," She offered in reply.

The Captain scoffed. "Historia, we've been talking all evening."

"Wrong," Historia challenged, stepping back from him in earnest now. "I mean properly talking." She fixed him with her blue eyes, hoping he understood that she was serious about her request.

Levi sighed, clearly reluctant. Historia continued to gaze at him, unwavering. Finally, he rolled his eyes. She knew this was a sign of her victory.

"Fine," he muttered.

She simply smiled, satisfied by his defeat.

"But no whiskey this time," Levi warned.

Historia's eyebrow twitched. "I'm sure it won't be needed – you're much more compliant now, Captain."

Levi growled at her; a low, animalistic noise that seemed to make her very bones reverberate. She found she thoroughly enjoyed teasing him with her ever increasing bravery in his presence.

"Bring the tea," she instructed. "We'll go upstairs."

* * *

Levi sat across from Historia in her modest little bedroom in the eaves of the Orphanage. The pair regarded each other quietly, sipping their tea.

Historia's mind raced. There were so many things she wanted to talk about with him; to ask him; now that she was given the opportunity again to speak freely. But she knew she must guard herself - she didn't want to put him off allowing these late evening conversations.

She bit her lip, regarding him carefully as he raised his teacup to his lips again, his fingers grasping the rim rather than the dainty handle in that strange manner of his.

More to break the silence, and ignite some courage again, than anything else, Historia quickly blurted a question. "Why do you hold your cup like that?"

Levi paused mid-sip, and tilted his head slightly, as though he had never had to consider such a question before. After a moment, he spoke.

"Scalded myself once. Handle broke clean off in my hand; hot tea everywhere." He gestured towards his crotch area. "Hurt like a bitch."

Historia nodded slowly, barely able to suppress a giggle at the image of the Captain hopping around in pain in his tea-stained pants. That made sense, she supposed. After a pause though, she inwardly kicked herself for wasting time on such a mundane question.

"So come on." Levi suddenly addressed her. "You've been looking at me like you're ready to interrogate the fuck out of me since we got up here. Surely it's not just my tea-drinking technique that you wanted to discuss?"

Historia blushed a little. She hated how he could read her so easily. Deciding she might as well try her luck, she asked quietly, "and you'll answer truthfully - whatever I ask?"

Levi snorted. "I'm not promising anything. That was not part of our deal. But hell, you can ask." With that, he drained the remaining tea from his cup and lent over to place it on the little table between them.

Historia folded her arms in annoyance.

"Well … I wanted to ask …"

"Spit it out," Levi commanded, eyes glinting.

Historia felt a shiver down her spine, and for a moment, considered saying to hell with it and dragging him into her bed there and then. She sighed and closed her eyes, summoning all her patience.

"I told you about my … past experiences, last time. You asked me if it was my first time, and I told you." She opened her eyes and locked her gaze with the Captain's.

"You're asking if it was my first time?" Levi frowned. "It wasn't."

Historia felt suddenly embarrassed. "No – I know that." She averted her gaze again. "It was quite apparent," she added.

"So … what's your question?" Levi asked, clearly puzzled.

Historia bit her lip again, trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to know.

"I just … wondered about your first time, I suppose. And how many there had been since. I mean, what have your past experiences been like?" The words came tumbling from her lips in a nervous jumble.

The Captain took a slow breath in, clearly slightly uncomfortable at her questions. He seemed to deliberate for a moment, his eyes searching hers as though determining whether she was really worthy of his truths.

Finally, he spoke.

"I was born in a brothel, in the underground. My mother was a whore who died when I was still a brat. I imagine it was syphilis, though I couldn't say for sure."

Historia felt her eyes grow wide as she listened.

"As you can imagine, as a result, sex was never really high on my priority list. I was raised by my uncle, and taught how to survive. Long story," The Captain tilted his head to the side and looked away from her, as though pushing the thoughts away for now, perhaps because they were too painful. "Anyway. It was sometime after he left. I eventually realised sex was basically just another tool to gain power. A means to manipulate your chances of survival, if used the right way. I never saw it as something to enjoy, especially. It was just a means to get a job done." He sighed suddenly, as though exasperated by his own memories. "If I'm completely honest, Historia, I don't really remember my first time. It never really seemed like a big deal at the time, and I suppose I've not really thought on it since."

He looked up and caught her gaze, and she felt something tug at her heart, as though a little bit of his soul was leaking through the grey mist of his eyes. She suddenly felt very sad for the Captain.

She pondered for a moment. "But you must have had some positive experiences? Surely you've enjoyed it at some point?"

To her surprise, the Captain gave a wry smile. "Indeed. All things change with time. But that's a tale for another night."

Historia frowned at him. He was so frustrating; just as she felt she was getting close to his human side, he pushed her back again.

They sat in silence again for a few moments, Historia taking the time to digest what she had learned. After a time, the Captain addressed her.

"Historia." His voice seemed suddenly very grave. "I wanted to say … I'm sorry …" he faltered for a moment, seeming to struggle to find the words.

"For what?" Historia asked, confused. Was he referring to her wrist again?

"When we came here, last week. The way I … handled the situation. Wasn't the best." He glanced away from her. "You deserved better."

Historia raised her eyebrows, shocked at his words. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, wondering how best to respond.

"It was …"

Levi turned back to look at her. "Rushed. Disappointing. Not what you expected?"

Historia shook her head gently. "Not disappointing. Just …" she struggled to find the best word to describe the experience. "Efficient, I suppose."

"Huh." Levi breathed.

Historia suddenly became nervous that any negativity the Captain sensed from her about the whole situation might scare him off altogether.

"It's fine," She blurted, "I mean, like you said, we just need to get the job done. It's not about anything else." Her eyes fell as she anxiously tried to mask her disappointment at the thought. How on earth had she let things get to this point? Where she felt she so desperately wanted it to be about something else?

She lifted her head to find Levi moving slowly across the room towards her. He crouched before her chair, gazing up into her eyes.

"Historia …" he said softly. "We do need to get the job done. But I don't want you to feel like I don't give a shit about you." He broke their eye contact, and Historia wondered what was actually running through his mind. "You honestly deserve better. Better than a jaded, moody bastard nearly twice your age, like me. But since I'm here anyway, the least I can do is take care of you properly."

The Captain's words, although certainly no declaration of romantic love, seemed to touch Historia deeply. She reached forward for his hand, and raised it to her rosy cheek. He glanced back up at her, and Historia felt as though time suddenly slowed to a trickle around them.

The Captain rose, interlocking his fingers with hers, and pulled her up with him. Standing with their torsos pressed flush against one another, he dipped his lips to hers, capturing her mouth in soft kiss.

"You're a good man, you know," Historia whispered.

"Stop talking," Levi commanded softly, pulling Historia toward her bed by her waist. The back of his knees collided with the bed frame, and he tumbled backwards, pulling the Queen with him.

* * *

'Efficient.'

Levi marvelled at the irony of the fact that Historia had chosen the same word as Hange when he had debriefed with her after first sleeping with the Queen.

Was that how everyone saw him?

Efficient. Reliable. The man for the job. Focused. Unemotional. Dangerous.

He supposed he had tried so hard, for so long, to create that very image for himself.

Yet … something was telling him that, just this once, he could … _should_ be something a little more for this blue eyed girl staring so intensely into his soul right now.

He reached forward to brush a stray strand of hair from her face as they lay together on her bed. A different sort of bravery was required of him now, compared to that which it took to slay Titans and murder the men who opposed him.

"I'll show you," he whispered to her, "how it should be. How you deserve it to be."

He pulled her up so that they were now kneeling across from one another.

"Promise me, Historia," he said, taking her face in his hands, "that you will never accept anything less again."

She nodded at him gently, and he pulled her face to his, his lips crashing into hers eagerly. There was so much pent up frustration coursing through his body, which had been building rapidly since their moment in the bathroom earlier in the evening. He was desperate for release, yet he knew he possessed the discipline needed to show Historia exactly what she had missed last time before even considering his own pleasure.

Levi pushed the Queen's blouse from her shoulders, before tossing it aside. He then slid his hands down her hips, searching for the hem of her dress. When he found it, he pulled the material upwards, his fingers grazing her pale thighs. He began to wonder what her stolen moments with Ymir had entailed.

That was probably a good place to start.

"Show me," he whispered against her neck, his lips brushing against her skin, "how it was with Ymir …"

Historia seemed to stiffen for a moment, perhaps with the emotion the memory brought, or perhaps with anticipation of what Levi was asking her. After a moment's hesitation, however, she reached for his fingers and guided them gently between her legs.

Levi was unable to suppress a slight moan as his fingertips brushed against the moist material of her underwear. He applied a little pressure, at the same time arresting her lips with another firm kiss. He dragged his teeth across her bottom lip, causing her to inhale sharply. He began moving his index and middle fingers in a slow, circular motion, still applying a light pressure.

Historia let her head fall back, and the groan of pleasure which escaped between her lips made the hairs on the back of Levi's neck stand on end.

Levi had always maintained a quiet confidence in everything that he did, and his escapades in the bedroom were never any different. He was quite sure he could bring Historia to the edge by simply continuing with his current technique, especially considering how little experience the girl had, but he considered that a very lazy course of action. He had resolved to atone for his frankly lack-lustre performance previously, and as such, he knew he still had a lot of ground to make up.

Removing his fingers from between the Queen's legs, he reached again for the hem of her dress. The sudden look of disappoint on her pretty features meant he had to steel himself to stop his hand returning to its former position.

"Don't give me that look," he growled, before pulling the skirt of her dress upwards, so that he could remove the entire garment over her head. Historia lifted her arms obediently, allowing him to remove the dress.

Forcing himself to move at a painstakingly slow pace, Levi removed every piece of Historia's clothing, until she was left in only her bare skin. She lay back shyly on the bed before Levi, the awkward blush across her cheeks making the Captain's heart quicken its pace. He drank in the beautiful image of her.

"Surely it's a little unfair for you to still be fully clothed here, Captain?" She breathed.

He said nothing, simply raising an eyebrow. Yet before he had considered what he was doing, his clothes were suddenly being peeled away by his own hands.

He lay down beside Historia, his own breathing quickening pace at the exhilaration of the close proximity of their naked bodies.

Slowly, he reached out to her. His fingertips met the bare skin of her collarbone. He felt her sigh deeply at his feather light touch, and proceeded to let his fingers glide delicately down the contours of her body. Feeling that he could hold the urge back no longer, he brought his hand back up to cup one of her pert breasts. He applied pressure through his palm and fingertips gently, and watched, transfixed, as Historia's lips parted with another soft moan.

He twisted so that he was suddenly above her, his elbows resting either side of her shoulders. He lowered himself at a leisurely pace, until his lips were on hers again. The feel of her naked breasts against his chest felt like ecstasy. Their tongues collided, their kiss deepening. Levi moved his hand from Historia's breast and slid it down past her waist. He reached down between her legs once more, and slowly moved a finger inside of her.

Historia gasped, pulling her lips back from his kiss. Levi moved his own lips down to her collarbone and sucked gently as he moved his fingers against her warmth. She leaned into his muscular shoulder and bit down. Levi basked in the pleasurable noises escaping between her teeth, satisfied by her reaction to his touch.

After a few minutes of watching her writhe in pleasure below him as he worked his fingers between her legs, Levi sat back. He removed his hand slowly, and observed Historia's panting form.

She glanced up at him questioningly, clearly wondering what had made him stop. He leaned into her again, placing his palms either side of her head. Her lids were hooded seductively, and it hit him how desperately he wanted to take her there and then. Once again, however, he pushed the urge away, instead capturing her lips with another passionate kiss.

"I'm going to kiss you like this again," he whispered against her mouth, "but somewhere else."

Historia looked at him curiously, and he suddenly realised she perhaps hadn't understood what he was insinuating. He felt a sharp pang at her innocence, not unlike the ones he had felt when first considering her proposal, yet he knew he was going to continue regardless.

"I'll show you," he whispered again, before moving south. His chin grazed her rib cage as he closed his lips around her left nipple, sucking gently. She moaned again, clutching the sheets either side of her into fists.

He couldn't help but grin to himself at her clear enjoyment. He moved further downwards, nipping across her stomach as he went. Reaching the V between her thighs, he paused. He moistened his lips slightly, before exhaling deeply, so that his warm breath caressed between her legs.

Suddenly, Historia's head shot up.

"Wait …" she breathed, "what are you doing!?"

The Captain smiled softly. "Relax."

Historia didn't look relaxed. In fact, she looked damn near terrified. Levi realised that he was going to have to be a little more forceful to get her to allow him to do this. Still maintaining his eye contact with her, he gripped her thighs firmly, and pushed them apart.

"I'm not sure …" Historia began, but before she could go any further, Levi's lips were on her. He moved his tongue gently, mirroring the earlier motion of his fingertips.

"Oh …" Historia breathed, her back arching suddenly, "…my God!"

One hand still balled up in her bedsheets, she moved the other to the Captain's raven hair, entangling her fingertips.

"Captain …" she murmured. "Please …"

Levi twitched at the sound of his title used in such an unfamiliar setting. Deciding to let it pass, he re-engaged his mind fully in the task at hand.

"Captain," Historia moaned.

There it was again. Talk about a mood killer.

Levi paused his endeavours for a moment, climbing back up the Queen's naked form until he was face to face with her, their noses inches apart. Historia's blue eyes were laced with surprise and disappointment as he glared at her.

"Historia," he said seriously, "where are we right now?"

"What?" Historia asked, confused.

Levi sighed exasperatedly, closing his eyes. "Just answer the question."

Historia hesitated, clearly nonplussed at the situation. "Er … we're … in my bedroom?" she offered.

"Yes. Exactly. In your bedroom, in your bed," Levi agreed. "Is this somewhere you would normally find yourself with your Captain?"

Historia tilted her head to one side. "Well …"

"Let me make this simpler. Is this-" Levi spread his arms, gesturing to their position, "-something you would normally find yourself doing?"

Historia frowned. "Under normal circumstances, no …"

"No." Levi concurred. "So for fuck's sake, stop calling me Captain."

Historia's eyes widened, surprise etched across her features.

"Unless, of course, you want me to start calling you 'Your Majesty'" Levi paused for a moment. "No, wait, fuck that. No titles here."

Suddenly, the girl's mouth turned upwards in amusement. "Fine. So what should I …?"

Levi leaned in towards her face, his lips hovering just above hers. After everything that had happened between them; all of this; she was still nervous enough to cling desperately on to the formalities of a mere title.

"My name." He whispered softly.

Her eyes danced strangely beneath him, the deep blue murmuring of mysteries; reminding him strangely of the ocean the first time he laid eyes on it.

"Levi …" she breathed.

The word hit him like a surge of power emanating from her, and all prior resilience from him was lost. He intertwined his fingers with hers, pressing her hand above her head and into her pillow, before pushing inside of her slowly, groaning at the tight sensation. His mouth dipped to her ear, and he let the sound of her own name caress her senses.

She gasped as he moved his hips slowly, and her fingers found their way to the strong muscles of his back, her fingernails digging into his flesh. She wrapped her thighs around him, and desperately tried to drag him further into her.

"Levi …"she whined into his neck as he maintained his steady rhythm. The sound of his name on her lips again sent a thrill through him.

"Let go," he commanded, meeting her eyes again, taking in her vastly dilated pupils. They suddenly rolled to the back of her head at his words, and she yelled out.

Levi felt her body contract tightly around him, and he muttered her name once more before he allowed himself his own release.

He collapsed onto her slowly, both of them painting heavily.

"Shit," he breathed into her ear, "you sure you haven't woken the brats with that mouth of yours?"

Historia raised her hand to her forehead, struggling to catch her breath. Her golden hear was slick with sweat. "You can't hear a thing from up here. We're fine."

Levi rolled onto his back, relieved. He glanced sideways at her, and enjoyed the sight of her flushed cheeks and dark lips. He was more satisfied with that performance, admittedly, yet still felt slightly frustrated at her ability to overpower his usually disciplined self, just with the simple use of his name.

He glanced back at the ceiling, studying the patterns of the grain on the wooden beams above them.

He felt a slight movement to his right, and suddenly Historia's warm, sticky skin was pressed against his lean side. He tensed at the affectionate caress of her delicate fingers across his abdomen. He had never been very good at this part; usually choosing to exit swiftly, leaving whoever he had lay with without a second glance. There had been very, very few exceptions to this rule. Levi supposed it was partly due to his reluctance to involve himself too heavily in any significant, emotional chat; but also partly due to the fact that he found it so fucking difficult to settle in a goddamn bed.

As it was, the sight of the golden haired Queen settled so peacefully beside him seemed to be causing him to hesitate, for some reason.

* * *

So ... hope you liked. :-) I always try to write lemony stuff with as much taste as possible ... I really hope I achieved that! I value your thoughts hugely, anyway. And for the Guest reviewer who asked about Eren; you may have to wait a couple of chapters, but stay with me ... he will most definitely be back! ;-)


	13. Fulfilment: Sober

**Author's Note:** Hi Everyone! Thank you so, so much for all the awesome reviews for last chapter! It was so much fun to write, I must say. This next update is a little shorter; I'm suffering with a terrible viral cough at the minute, which is making it hard to concentrate for too long. Anyway; enough of the excuses - I didn't want to keep you waiting, so here it is. I'll try and make the next chapter longer as I have some nice stuff in my plot plan to include and I want to get as much down as possible. I hope you enjoy :-)

* * *

Historia's eyes followed the trail of her fingers across the taught muscles of Levi's abdomen. Like her own, his skin was hot and slick with the efforts of their earlier endeavours.

 _Levi._

She played around with the sound of his name in her mind, trying to attach it to the man who lay beside her, rather than her usual thoughts of Captain (or, in the darker moments, that damn asshole, she admitted to herself).

His eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell evenly. Historia mused how even his sleeping face still had a slight scowl to it.

Gently, she shifted so that she could get a better look at him, leaning her face closer to his. He still smelled strongly of soap, despite the sheen of sweat on his skin. She moved her hand upwards, enjoying the firm feel of his chest beneath her fingers. He really was very finely built. She wondered how she'd never really noticed before now, in all the years she had known him. Perhaps his height made it so easy to overlook, she decided. Her hand continued to rove over his naked form, finding one of his solid biceps. She marvelled at the curve of the muscle beneath her touch. It was no wonder he was able to make using the 3D manoeuvre gear look so effortless, really.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed one of Levi's eyebrows twitch suddenly. His eyes remained closed.

"You do realise I'm not asleep, right?" His voice was even, almost bored. "And I can feel you touching me up and gawping at me like some little pervert."

Historia blushed hard, withdrawing her hand from his arm quickly.

"Uh … you could have said something!" She glared at his still closed eyes, annoyed that he'd just let her play right into his hands.

"Indeed. I could have. But you just seemed like you were enjoying yourself so much." He opened his eyes and turned to look at her now, the corners of his mouth twitching with amusement.

"Hmph." Historia folded her arms across her bare chest, and curled herself up. She could feel the hot blush continuing across her cheeks, and was suddenly aware that she, too, was still very much naked; a fact which, although had caused her little concern during the throes of passion, was now making her feel very exposed indeed. Despite both her annoyance and embarrassment, there was a part of her which longed to reach back out towards the vexatious man beside her. She wished he would just close his eyes again, and let her continue without having to feel self-conscious beneath his steely gaze.

After a moment, Levi turned back away from her. His eyes fixed on the ceiling above them, his expression suddenly serious.

"I should go soon. I need to relieve Jean at sunrise."

Historia felt her heart sink a little. She reprimanded herself inwardly for not wanting him to leave her just yet. She reached out uncertainly, wrapping an arm around Levis' solid waist.

"You know, the beds we set up for you downstairs really aren't that comfortable … compared to mine. You'd probably sleep better here?"

She drew herself closer into him, relishing his warmth. His breathing quickened slightly.

"Historia." He turned to look at her again, his face still serious. "Ground rules?"

She frowned at him, but was aware that she couldn't argue – he had her. She settled for a disappointed sigh, instead.

To her surprise, she felt a small sigh escaping from Levi's torso in response.

"It wouldn't matter if your bed was made of fucking clouds, anyway. I just can't sleep in them."

"Clouds?" Historia asked, puzzled.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Beds, fool."

"Oh … I see"

Historia didn't see, actually. How could someone not sleep in a bed? She could understand being picky, but just avoiding beds altogether? A thought occurred to her.

"Well then, where on earth DO you sleep?" She asked.

Levi shifted fully on to his side now, appearing to give in to Historia's embrace. He wrapped his own arms around her dainty form. A very small yawn escaped him.

"I have an armchair back in my quarters that I'm particularly fond of," he offered.

"An armchair?" Historia asked incredulously. "You must get such a stiff neck all the time!"

"No." Levi replied simply. He pulled her closer to him slightly.

"You know, it's really not good – " Historia began.

"Historia." Levi cut her off abruptly. "Do you sleep in beds?"

Historia hesitated. "Well, of course –"

"Oh right." Levi closed his eyes. "Shut the fuck up and go to sleep then."

Historia pursed her lips, frowning at the man beside her in confusion. Hadn't he just told her he was leaving …?

After a moment's deliberation, she decided that she would take what she could get and ask questions later. She settled into his embrace, her body moulding neatly to his. Her cheek rested against his chest, and she allowed herself to drift off to the steady rhythm of his heart.

* * *

Historia shifted on to her side, sighing contentedly. She reached out, her fingers searching hungrily for Levi's warmth. They were met only with empty air and cool sheets. She prised open one bleary eye, taking in the deserted space beside her with disappointment.

He had left, after all.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, letting out a soft yawn. The dull ache in her wrist made her cringe; the memory of her injury suddenly returning. Glancing around her room, she realised it must be close to dawn, as the previous darkness was beginning to turn a murky grey.

Had Levi managed any rest at all? It was surely almost time for him to relieve Jean of his watch.

She glanced back at her inviting pillow. She probably had another hour or two before the children would start rousing, one by one. (With Freddie or Sam likely to be the first, no doubt. Boys.) Yet, she couldn't ignore the urge to slip downstairs in the hopes of bumping into Levi before he had to leave for his watch. She sighed at her own thoughts. Wasn't she behaving like the crushed up school girl that she had so recently told the Captain she was nothing like? She glanced back a her pillow once more.

To hell with it. She threw the covers off her still naked form. He was only around for the next three days; she should take every chance she got.

Throwing a white nightgown over her pale form, she scurried down the stairs, treading softly so as not to wake the children prematurely.

As her foot reached the bottom step, Historia was met with the sight of Captain Levi emerging from the bathroom. His cream riding pants hung unbuttoned around his waist, and he had a towel draped across his shoulders. His dark hair was damp, and the enticing scent of his soap hung in the air. She felt a little breath escape her chest at the sight of his glorious abs again; every bit as beautiful as she recalled from last night.

Levi raised a slender brow at her. "Come to perv at me again?" he asked softly.

Caught off guard, Historia struggled for a witty retort. "Uh … I was just going to make some tea." She finally settled on with barely masked defeat.

Levi blinked at her. He tilted his head, thoughtful. "I could use some tea."

She nodded, a small smile forming on her lips. "You'd best go and make yourself decent, then. Meet me in the kitchen in ten … _Levi_." She emphasised his name pointedly.

Levi brushed past her, headed towards his room. "We're not in your bedroom now, _Your Majesty_ ," he threw back at her, his voice stern.

Historia did not fail to catch sight of the small smile playing on his lips as he disappeared through his door, however.

* * *

The Captain and his Queen sat in comfortable silence in the kitchen, cradling their cups of black tea as the first shafts of sunlight began to creep through the window panes.

Levi found himself in deep thought about the events which had transpired the previous evening. He wondered how Historia was feeling, now that they had woken sober in the pale, cold dawn; no longer drunk on the feel of one another's touch.

He glanced up at her. She looked worryingly content. He desperately hoped he'd made the right decision in his softer approach with her. She understood the nature of their relationship still, didn't she? He hoped it was physical satisfaction from their encounter that had her appearing so pleased, rather than anything emotional.

"So …" Historia began, cutting into his reverie. "You look pretty tired. Are you going to be OK if you're not able to sleep while you're here?"

Levi ignored her question. He was never very good at handling other people's concerns about him.

"How's your wrist?"

Historia flexed it gently. "Much better," she replied. He could tell she was lying. "Anyway …" she ventured, clearly trying to change the subject, "Last night was …Well; I suppose efficiency isn't your only quality, Captain." She smiled at him softly, and he felt a wave of relief that he'd at least managed to make up for their previous encounter. He also noted how she slipped back so easily into the formality of using his title again.

He leaned back in his chair. "Let's just say, I realised I could offer you a little more training for this particular mission." He couldn't help a small smirk, before remembering that there was something he really needed to address with her. His face fell, and he leaned forward again, placing his elbows on the table. His hands knotted together before him.

"Historia," he started, his tone suddenly serious. "Are you keeping track of …" he trailed off, unsure of exactly how to ask what he needed to know.

Historia glanced at him, understanding seeming to dawn on her features. She may be fond of toying with him and winding him up like a spring at times these days, but thank god the girl seemed to know just what he was trying to say at moments like these when he found himself at a loss.

She nodded slowly. "Yes … I'm due a week or so from now."

Levi's heart fell a little at her words, despite himself. So this all might really be over as quickly as it began? His own disappointment caught him off guard. He scolded himself inwardly; he should be praying the girl caught as quickly as possible. The longer this whole fiasco went on, the more likely Historia was to get unnecessarily attached. He stubbornly ignored the voice in his head suggesting there was just as much potential for him to do the same.

"Good," he managed simply.

Was that disappointment he saw flash across her features, too? Shit.

Historia shifted in her seat. "I think Commander Hange mentioned something about a new test that she could get hold of, which would confirm it for certain, if … I don't …" she trailed off, also seemingly lost for words now.

The pair sat in silence again. Except this time, it was a silence which seemed to weigh heavy with realisation … realisation of what might happen, just a week or so from now. What both would be facing; the prospect of parenthood.

Levi refused to even entertain the word. He had made his decision without allowing himself the time or space to contemplate what his involvement with the Queen and their child would be once the act was done. No, not their child; her child.

He rose suddenly, his chair legs screeching harshly across the wooden floor.

"I need to go."

He yanked his green cloak across his shoulders. He couldn't bring himself to look at Historia, yet he could feel her confused eyes following him all the way out of the back door.

* * *

It's funny ... writing this, I felt as though I (and if it's not too bold of me to say, all my Levi fangirls out there ;-)) were definitely there with Historia at certain parts; particularly when perving at a naked Levi, and when the Levi in my head decided it was time for him to leave, I was kind of just as disappointed as Historia ... like, _nooo Levi, you can stay with her a bit longer, don't be a total fun sponge_ ... as you can tell, we came to a sort of truce, because he did stay just a little bit longer in the end.

I'm still enjoying developing this a whole lot, and every time I sit down to write, I feel like I get to know the Levi and Historia in my head a little bit better. I really hope that they're still as close to cannon as they were when I began (or, at least, as they can be in this crazy situation I've put them in) however I hugely appreciate your thoughts, so please, please if you're still enjoying this, or if there's things you think could be better, leave me a review - they genuinely make my day :-) **SR x**


	14. Fulfilment: Knights and Princesses

**Author's Note:** So, yeah ... being stuck home ill gave me an excuse to get another chapter done.

* * *

A shrill whistle alerted Jean to the Captain's presence. The soldier glanced around to witness him stalking moodily towards the barn, his eyes set coldly ahead of him. There was something about his demeanour which told Jean he wasn't in the most pleasant of moods. Great.

He swung down nimbly using his gear, stretching out when he reached the ground. He was relieved to no longer be stuck in the same position, perched up in the tree.

Rounding the corner into the stable, he was met with the image of Captain Levi's back, as the older man stood attaching his own gear.

"Morning, Captain."

There was merely a grunt in response. Jean ground his teeth; he found the Captain difficult to handle when he was in these sort of moods.

"Sleep well?" He tried again.

"Hardly," Levi muttered, turning to face him. "Anything to report?"

Jean shook his head. "No – I didn't see another soul after that George guy left and you came to check in."

The Captain snorted at the freckled man's name. Jean raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

"You don't seem like you care for George much, Captain?"

Levi paused his adjustment of the straps around his thighs, and fixed Jean with a cool stare.

"I've no reason to give a shit one way or the other, Kirstein."

Jean wasn't convinced, but he knew better than to press the matter with the Captain when he was in this mood.

"Do you want me to switch with you a little earlier, this evening?" he asked, noting that the dark circles beneath Levi's eyes were even more prominent than usual.

"Whenever you're ready is fine," Levi replied flatly. He moved towards the stable door, pausing before he exited to glance back at his soldier. "Just make sure you get enough sleep."

With that, he rounded the door and disappeared into the tree above. Jean sighed, before clambering out of his own gear and stowing it carefully. He wasn't sure what exactly, but something felt off. He wondered whether Historia would be able to shed some more light on the cause of the Captain's foul mood.

He headed towards the farmhouse.

* * *

Historia already had the children washed, dressed, and enjoying a hearty breakfast of eggs and bacon, along with a sleepy Jean, when the sun rose fully above the Orphanage.

"Oh wow, S'toria," Jean mumbled, his mouth full of bacon. "This is 'mazin!"

Historia smiled to herself as she poured him a cup of tea. The fact that they were able to enjoy such a wide variety of meat during their mealtimes was all thanks to George, really. She thanked the walls inwardly that the man who had bullied her during her younger years had turned out to be such a successful, and also remorseful, farmer. Although, if she were a bit more forthcoming with her royal demands, she could probably have any meat she fancied delivered to their door, she supposed. She liked it much better this way, though.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it! You must be starving after being on watch all night."

Jean nodded as he swallowed his mouthful. "Hey, Historia … any idea what's eating the Captain this morning?"

She glanced up at him, her eyes questioning.

"Only … he seemed in a right foul mood just now."

So she hadn't imagined it, then; his abrupt departure from their earlier conversation had seemed so cold, too. She stared at the swirling cup of tea in her hands. Her brows knotted together as she recalled their discussion. She really hoped he wasn't having second thoughts. The prospect of her impending pregnancy terrified her just as much, if not more, as it must do him; surely he must understand that? But they had already established that this was their only real course of action, hadn't they? It may not matter, anyway, she supposed. By now, she may already be …

"…Historia?"

She snapped her head back up to find Jean raising his eyebrows at her expectantly.

"Oh, um … perhaps he didn't sleep well? The spare beds we have aren't the most comfortable, admittedly." She met his eyes apologetically.

Jean shook his head at her. "Well I slept just fine, Historia. Beds seem plenty comfy enough for me."

To their right, Sam clattered his knife and fork down triumphantly, having just cleared his plate before anyone else.

"Well I heard Mr. Captain up late last night. He was creepin' across the landin', when he shoulda been in bed! I think he wanted to check on our princess," the boy declared, having clearly been listening intently to Jean and Historia's conversation.

Historia felt a deep blush creeping up her neck. Why, oh why, did this boy have such a knack for poor timing? She glanced at Jean nervously, who was staring at Sam with a curious look on his face.

"Eh?" Jean asked. "What are you on about, kid?"

"You heard him too, didn't you Freddie!" Sam exclaimed, nudging the smaller, dark haired boy sat beside him.

"Shut up, Sam," Freddie replied, pushing his egg around his plate. "He was just bein' a good knight, wasn' he?"

Jean glanced between the two boys, clearly confused at their conversation. He turned to Historia, the expression on his face requesting she shed some light on the situation.

Historia rolled her eyes. "It's ever since Armin read them that 'Princess and the Dragon' book. He decided to tell them all that I'm a princess."

Jean blinked at her, saying nothing.

Historia sighed. "So, naturally, as the princess in the book has her faithful knight, they wanted to know who my knight was." She hesitated, feeling the blush now rising to her cheeks. "So I told them I'm very lucky, because I have all of you as my knights. And that's why you're here; to watch over me."

There was a moment of silence, before Historia witnessed Jean's chest suddenly puffing out proudly at hearing himself be described as a knight. "Well," he pointed out, "I suppose, as you _are_ the Queen, you could say that we are knights, really."

Historia sighed inwardly with relief at Jean's reaction. At least he was distracted enough to forget about the Captain for a moment.

"I'm going to be a knight when I grow up!" Sam exclaimed, gazing up at Jean with admiration. Jean ruffled the boys hair, smiling.

A knock at the door caught everyone's attention, before it swung open to reveal the freckled features of George standing on the porch.

"Yeeah!" There was a cheerful chorus of little voices as several of the children bolted from the table to accost the man, tugging at his shirt excitedly.

"No-one is going anywhere until teeth are cleaned!"Historia called out, before observing the children swiftly turn on their heels and scurry up the stairs in an excitable whirlwind of tiny footsteps and chatter.

She glanced back at the tall man now strolling through the doorway, chancing a small smile at him. It was returned feebly. Historia hoped Jean didn't notice the tension between the pair.

"Morning," George offered as he took a seat at the table across from Jean. "Jean, isn't it?" He asked.

Jean nodded his head. "The kids were certainly pleased to see you today!"

George chuckled softly.

"George takes them all out riding at the farm on a Sunday," Historia explained to Jean, before she glanced over at George. "Tea?"

"I'm fine. Sure I won't get chance to drink it before the rabble are on me again," He replied.

Historia nodded once, before beginning to clear the plates and debris from breakfast.

George stood, and began gathering the dirty plates as well, wordlessly.

"Uh … let me help," Jean began, also getting to his feet.

Historia waved him away. "Absolutely not! You need to get some rest. If you want to grab a bath, the bathroom is the last door on the left. The children should be done in ten." In truth, she really just wanted to get Jean out of the way so that she could speak openly with George.

Jean bowed his head appreciatively, excusing himself.

George watched him go. When he was sure the man was out of earshot, he turned to Historia. "I see you don't offer to run baths for all your soldiers, then."

Historia nudged him in the chest in annoyance, but said nothing. If she didn't know any better, she almost felt like George was a little … jealous? She shook her head, carrying the dirty crockery into the kitchen. George followed her, his own arms laden with items.

She dumped the items rather unceremoniously into the large sink. She noticed George wince at the clatter out of the corner of her eye. She wiped her hands, before turning to look at him.

"George … about last night – "

"I owe you an apology," he cut across her.

Historia was taken aback. The look on his face was sincere now, and she felt suddenly sorry that she was having to put this generous man in such a difficult position.

"No; don't. I can understand why you reacted the way you did. I know it's just … because you care." The words came sticky from her mouth, like treacle. She wondered why it was so hard to admit out loud that she knew how fond he was of her. It made her stomach lurch uncomfortably.

"Yeah, well … I do. But I also get that you're clearly in a difficult situation, and I've promised I'll help you cover things up, without hesitation or question. It's not fair for me to expect anything more of you … you don't need to explain yourself to me." George's eyes fell to his boots.

Historia bit her lip. "George …"

"It's OK. I knew what was going to be required of me from the start. If I thought I couldn't separate … how I feel … from things, then I should never have agreed to help. I'm fine now. I promise."

He glanced up at her, and the sincerity in his voice made her heart ache. When had she become this person, who had to use people for her own gains?

She padded across the room wordlessly, discarded the dirty plates from George's hands, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Thank you … again," she whispered into his shoulder as she felt his arms close around her.

"Um … sorry; I just wondered whether you had any clean towels?"

The pair broke apart to find Jean hovering at the door to the kitchen nervously. He was clearly unsure as to what he had just broken up between the pair.

Historia smiled at him warmly. "Sorry, Jean. I'll come find you some now."

Before she could move, she noticed two little heads peering round Jean's legs at the door.

"See! Told you George is one of 'Storia's knights, too!" Sam muttered to Freddie.

"Don't be stupid; he's not …" Freddie whispered back. "… He's her prince!"

* * *

Levi gazed quietly across the cornfields before him, grateful that it was another pleasant summer's day. Yet, where he would normally relish the silence of his own company, this morning he was finding it increasingly difficult to drown out the earlier conversations with Historia, which replayed over and over in his head.

He gritted his teeth as he remembered his curt words to her, before he had left hurriedly that morning. What the fuck was he going to do when she told him she was pregnant? Which, of course, was the inevitable outcome in all of this. Was he going to just get up and abandon her, as he had done this morning? Whilst he realised what a shitty course of action that was, the alternative terrified him way beyond any threat to his life ever had. And there had been plenty, truly.

But that was always his initial plan, right? To just get her pregnant, and then revert back to their previous relationship, having nothing to do with the child … That was what she had asked for, wasn't it?

He wondered if her thoughts on the matter will still the same, now that they …

He shook his head. He could never be a father, could he? Out of the question. He was a military man, and always would be. He had never entertained any thoughts of a family, settling down … he couldn't even bring himself to commit to a steady lover. They were both far better off without him anywhere near them.

A succession of images flashed across his consciousness: A dark haired woman brushing his unruly, dark hair from his eyes fondly as he asked her what the word 'father' meant; a small, emaciated boy cowering at the bedside of his dying mother in a brothel; the image of Kenny's back as he walked slowly away from him, covered in blood and brandishing his small knife at some forgotten victim.

He clenched his jaw, his heart wrenching in his chest painfully. No, it wasn't like that. It was completely different. This child was going to be royalty; it would be better off if he disappeared from the picture completely, as intended.

Suddenly, children's laughter tore through his contemplation. His head snapped over to the front of the Farmhouse, where he watched as a smiling, jovial George led the rag-tag band of orphans down the dirt track in an excitable parade, clearly off on some fucking fantastic adventure, or something.

Levi grimaced. Now, _that_ was a man made for fatherhood.

* * *

It was late afternoon when two figures on horseback caught Levi's attention in the distance. They were travelling at a steady speed down the dirt track, towards the Orphanage.

Levi shifted his position, readying himself for action. He felt for his blades subconsciously, his boots placed firmly against the branch, prepared to push off at any second.

He squinted, suddenly noticing the green cloaks that were fluttering behind the pair atop their horses. There was a pair of wings and a shield emblazoned across the back.

Levi relaxed visibly. He moved his eyes to the faces of the pair. They were now in much clearer view, and Levi was able to make out a mess of auburn hair pulled scruffily into a ponytail, alongside shorter, slightly darker, ruffled hair.

His eyes widened.

Four eyes … and … Eren? What were they doing here?

Levi knew better than to leave his position, even when he was presented with a situation which he so desperately wanted to get to the bottom of. He scowled to himself. He was sure the shitheads would come and summon him if his presence was required. Fuck; he so desperately hoped it was required. What on earth could the pair want at the Orphanage, that couldn't wait until he returned to HQ?

* * *

Historia opened the front door cautiously to behold the manically grinning face of Commander Hange Zoe.

"C-Commander!?" She greeted with surprise. "I wasn't expecting you?"

"Afternoon, Historia!" Hange exclaimed brightly, her glasses flashing in the afternoon sunlight. "Hope you don't mind us dropping by last minute."

Historia mused over Hange's use of the word 'us' as she peered around the Commander's shoulders. "Us?" she asked, confused, just as she caught sight of Eren, strolling down the dirt path towards her.

She felt her face light up. "Eren!" It had been too long since she'd last seen her friend from the 104th Cadet Corps.

He smiled at her, his green eyes sparkling. "Hey, Historia."

Historia stood aside. "Come in, both of you! I'll get some tea brewed."

Hange rolled her eyes as she stepped over the threshold. "You've been spending too much time with our dear Captain Levi already, Hisoria."

Historia chuckled. "I've always been a fond tea drinker, Commander," she pointed out as she led the way into the kitchen.

"Is that so?" Hange replied, rubbing her chin curiously.

* * *

Levi fidgeted atop the branch. It had been twenty minutes since they had arrived. Shitty Glasses best have a fucking good excuse for keeping him out of the loop on this one.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling to his right, near the stable. He glanced down to behold a rather dishevelled looking Jean. The man glared up at him, bleary eyed.

"Apparently, you're needed inside, Captain. I'll take over for a bit." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Levi scowled. "And they thought it necessary to wake you up, even though you've been on watch all night?"

Jean blinked, still clearly half asleep. "Apparently so."

Levi sighed. "I see Jaeger is here; could he not have taken over?" He anchored his line into the tree and glided to the ground gracefully.

"Apparently not." Jean gritted his teeth, before replacing Levi's position in the tree.

Levi rolled his eyes. "I'll try and relieve you again so you can get another hour or two; hopefully this won't take too long."

Jean grunted in response. Levi got the feeling that the soldier might be slightly bitter at being kept out of the loop.

Levi walked into the dining room to find a freshly brewed pot of tea sat in the middle of the table. Around it sat four figures. His eyes glanced around the table, taking in the faces of each. Hange sat at the head of the table, wearing her usual half serious, half manic expression. To her right, sat an intense looking Eren, beside … George? He must have returned when he was switching out with Jean. The expression on his face was much less confrontational compared to the last time their eyes had met. To Hange's left, sat Historia. She glanced up at him, offering a hesitant smile. He simply nodded, before taking the empty seat beside her. For some reason, he found himself making sure his knee nudged hers gently as he tucked his chair further under the table. She seemed to visibly relax next to him.

He cleared his throat, waiting for someone to speak. There seemed to be an odd tension around the table, which he couldn't quite put his finger on. He noticed George and Eren were both fixed on Historia, their gazes almost appearing … protective?

"So …" he ventured, when still no one spoke. "What the fuck brings you here on this fine afternoon, Four Eyes?" He glanced at Hange, eyebrows raised.

George made a small movement in front of him. Levi's eyes flicked to him curiously. Not how you expected a Captain to address his superior, eh kid? Welcome to the Scouts.

"Nice to see you too, Levi," Hange joked. "There were a couple of updates I needed to give you, and a delivery I needed to make."

"And it couldn't wait until I was back at HQ?" Levi asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, actually, both the updates and delivery concern you and Historia, so it made sense to catch you both together."

"I see." Levi replied. His eyes moved to the Queen sitting next to him. She seemed as non-plussed as him. "I'm listening …"

Hange nodded. "We've had confirmation that there are indeed plans to hold a banquet … well, almost a ball of sorts, to celebrate the opening of the new Trost railway next month. It has been requested that the Queen should attend, along with all senior military personnel, and the Marleyan Volunteers. There will also be parts open to the general public, in order to bolster spirits and maintain support for the current ruling government and monarchy."

Historia tilted her head. "That seems like a fair idea, in all honesty."

Hange agreed. "There are two main considerations, here. Firstly; this would be the ideal opportunity to draw attention toward your relationship with our decoy, here," she turned to George.

Levi watched as George shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wouldn't take too kindly to being referred to as 'The Decoy,' either, to be fair to the kid.

"Uh … I've never attended a banquet, before. At least; probably not the sort you have in the Capitol."

Hange dismissed his reservations with a flick of her wrist. "Don't sweat it, kid. It's normally just a bunch of snot nosed upper class in the Capitol,"

"Ain't that the truth," Levi cut in dryly.

Hange gave him a silencing look, and he rolled his eyes at her. "But this is going to be held in Trost District. It'll be much more relaxed and fun – the residents of Trost definitely know how to PAR-TAY" She placed a cringe-worthy emphasis on the last word, making everyone around the table gaze at her in disbelief.

"What? I've been to my fair share of parties," she pointed out.

"Jesus," Levi muttered under his breath. She was fucking embarrassing at times.

"Anyway …" he said, keen to change the subject. "I agree it's a good opportunity to draw some attention in the right direction; but all attention isn't always the _right_ attention. Doesn't a busy banquet create the ideal target for some nut against the current rulers to get overly happy with some gunpowder? Or, worse … get a sneaky attack in on the Queen?"

He blinked at Hange, and was suddenly aware of a curious look on her face as she returned his eye contact. Shit, that wasn't really the most logical priority order from him, was it? Putting the Queen's safety above blowing up a whole banquet of military personnel, government officials and the general public. By the glint in her eyes, he could tell he was going to get interrogated on that one later. Fucking fantastic.

"Well, of course, I've considered that one, too, Levi. That's why the Special Operations Squad are going to be heading up security at the event, with support from the minor regiments."

Levi rubbed his chin in thought. "I suppose that makes sense. We can hardly rely on those lazy-ass, fucking useless MPs, can we?"

Hange inclined her head. "Exactly. And you, Levi, will be personally responsible for the Queen's security."

Levi glanced at Historia, who appeared to be quietly taking all this information in beside him. That was fine, he thought; rather him ensure her safety than some other half brained soldier who wouldn't have a god-damned clue what to do in a crisis. There were so few veteran soldiers left, and there had been so little in the way of threats these past years, that most of their forces had indeed never witnessed a real battle, or had to raise so much as a sword.

"Fine."

He was suddenly aware of both George and Eren's eyes glaring at him from across the table. He glared back, his eyes flitting from one to the other _. No need to be so intense, boys. She'll be safer with me than the two of you brats put together_ , he thought. He was already fully aware of George's little crush on Historia; it had been fairly obvious from the moment he met him. But Eren, too? Now some things were starting to make sense.

"I'd feel happy with that arrangement," Historia agreed.

Levi watched as both George and Eren's eyes flicked onto the Queen; George seemed to be better at masking his emotions by this point, however Eren appeared to be barely able to suppress his glower.

"Issue, Jaeger?" Levi drawled before he could help himself.

Eren jumped, the glower disappearing immediately.

"No Sir."

"I'm sure you'd be more than capable of protecting the Queen, with your Titan ability, but you've not proved to be the most reliable of late, have you? So hard fucking luck, on that one."

Levi watched as the kid gritted his teeth in frustration. He returned his sour expression with a scowl.

 _Come on, Eren, fucking talk to us. I know you're hiding something._ He hoped goading him about Historia might just push him in the right direction.

"I just came to speak to Historia," Eren suddenly stated, rising from the table. "I'll chat to you after," he added, looking at the blond Queen. With that, he disappeared out of the room.

Hange groaned, pressing her fingers to her temples. "Shit, Levi."

"What?" Levi quirked an eyebrow at her. "The kid needed to hear it."

Historia glanced at him reproachfully. "It was maybe a little harsh, Captain."

Levi glared at her, but closed his mouth abruptly. He wasn't going to argue with her.

He didn't miss the glance Hange cast his way beneath her hand. She was clearly curious about his reaction to Historia's words. He suddenly felt like one of her goddamned Titan experiments.

Hange sighed. "Right, well, now that's decided and we're all clear," she rummaged around in the inner pocket of her jacket, producing three small glass vials, "Historia - these are for you."

Historia reached out hesitantly for the vials. Levi watched wordlessly. He knew what they were, before Hange even spoke.

"These are tests to confirm a pregnancy."

Historia frowned at the items. "How do they work? Do I drink them, or something?"

"The Walls, no!" Hange exclaimed. "You add them to your pee!"

Historia's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Ugh … right."

"You have to wait until you've missed your menstruation, then just catch some of your pee in a cup, or whatever, and add one of these babies, excuse the pun! If your pee turns blue … you're good to go! One royal baby in production." Hange snapped her fingers and gave an excited wink.

Everyone else around the table looked thoroughly uncomfortable, Levi noted, yet Shitty Glasses was in her element. He wondered exactly when it had been that he'd started to get used to her weirdness. These sort of reactions from her no longer phased him at all.

"Well that was superbly disgusting in the detail; thanks Four Eyes."

"You're most welcome, Levi." Hange grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Is there, by any chance, anything further you wish to discuss? Or am I free to go back and relieve the soldier you so unceremoniously dragged out of bed in order for me to attend this delightful meeting?"

Levi made to get up, before waiting for her answer.

Hange rose from her chair, too. "Well actually, there were a couple of things I wanted to ask you personally, Levi …"

He ignored her as he moved towards the door. "No? Excellent."

"Leviiii, wait a minute!"

Although his back was to her, he could feel her following him out of the room.

He sighed in exasperation. Interrogation time, then.

* * *

Historia glanced at George. He looked a little shell shocked.

"… So that was Commander Hange Zoe?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

Historia nodded, slowly. "Yeah … she may seem a little eccentric, but really, she's a bit of a genius."

"I'll say. She must be something special to put up with the Captain's shit all day!"

Historia suddenly felt the need to defend him. "I know Captain Levi's demeanour can seem a little … unorthodox, for high ranking military … but he's the best Captain and fighter I've ever met, and his heart's in the right place, really."

George drummed his fingers on the table. "So you keep saying. Anyway, didn't Eren want to have a chat with you, or something?"

Historia felt suddenly awkward. That same feeling of suffocation, from the amount of concern and attention that was pouring her way again from all sides, began to rear its head. She sighed exasperatedly, wondering whether it was unreasonable of her to just steal the spare ODM gear from the stables and disappear off somewhere for a bit.

She rose, heading after Eren dejectedly. If only; those days of being just a soldier were well and truly over, now.


	15. Fulfilment: Bonding

**Author's Note:** Hi all! Thanks once again for all of your support and wonderful reviews! I'm back in full health and raring to go as ever haha.

Also, very, very aware that I seem to have evoked a ship war ... oh dear! I set out with one very clear ship in mind for this fic, and that hasn't changed. Despite that, I like the idea of exploring Historia's relationships with other characters, and hey ... she's an attractive girl ... she's going to have admirers.

All I have to say further on the matter is, lucky Levi. ;)

* * *

Historia strolled around the side of the farmhouse, feeling as though she could finally breathe properly. Being sat in a room surrounded by so many people so concerned about her welfare had felt somewhat suffocating. Why did everyone seem so eager to become her 'protectors' all of a sudden? She hadn't failed to miss the looks of what she could only describe as jealousy Eren and George had thrown the Captain's way at the mention of his role as her guard for the upcoming celebrations.

Since her coronation, Historia had been determined to do whatever she could to keep her feet firmly rooted to the earth - declining the offers of lavish accommodations in the Capitol in favour of the little farmhouse she had turned into an Orphanage, refusing the entourage of maids and servants suggested to her, and scoffing at the idea of a highly armed guard to shadow her every move. Yet she just couldn't escape the fact that she was now a highly valuable piece in the game of chess Paradis was playing, and that put a high price on her head. She supposed she had doomed herself to this fate that day she foolishly let Captain Levi talk, and almost choke, her into becoming Queen. Just as well he was going to be her guard at this banquet, she reasoned, as he had a lot of damn making up to do. There would definitely be dancing.

Historia eventually found Eren leaning against the fence at the side of the farmhouse. His intense, emerald eyes seemed to be gazing almost wistfully across the cornfields.

Hearing her approach, he turned his head slightly to regard her, but didn't shift his position.

"Hey," Historia greeted softly.

"Hey," Eren replied with little enthusiasm. He returned his gaze to the fields.

Historia frowned slightly, concerned that the once excitable, high energy young cadet she was most familiar with had been replaced by the solemn looking young man beside her.

She rested her arms on the fence panel next to him. "Been busy, huh?"

He looked at her in earnest then; what seemed to be remorse etched into his green irises. "I'm sorry I couldn't come when the Levi Squad brought you back here. I was …" he hesitated, no longer able to meet her eyes any more. "Well, it's complicated."

Historia sighed. "Yeah, I know that feeling," she paused, thoughtful. "It was something to do with Zeke, wasn't it? Why you weren't here?"

Eren shook his head slowly. "I … can't talk about it," he turned back to her. "I'm sorry, Historia."

"It's fine."

"No, I mean … for all of this. For what you're having to do – If there was any other way …"

"Don't worry about it, honestly." She smiled at him, hoping to ease some of his guilt. "You know, when Captain Levi first told me about this pregnancy plan, I almost threw a tea pot at him. I thought he and Hange were crazy, and … Well, I was just a pawn to them. But then the Captain told me this was your idea - and in that moment, I knew … there really was no other way." She nudged his arm gently. "I trust you Eren, we've been through so much hell together; I know you would never put me in this position unless there was absolutely no alternative."

Eren gritted his teeth at her words, his fists clenched. "I never expected … you to choose him, of all people."

Historia couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her. She twisted, her back leaning against the fence now, and she gazed up at the orphanage behind them. "Oh, come on, Eren … who else was there to choose, really? I was never going to let it happen with some random stranger, who I knew nothing about. Ever since Hange told me about the Ackermans, and their role in protecting the royal bloodline – until they were persecuted because of King Fritz, of course – well, it makes sense doesn't it? A child born of bloodlines that strongly bonded must have decent hope, right? This child will have everything it needs to survive … Ackerman strength in its very genes, and, as if it's royal blood wasn't enough, an even greater reason to be protected by the Ackerman family."

Eren scoffed at her words. "What, Mikasa and Captain Levi? All two of them?"

Historia nodded, undeterred by his response. "I'd sooner those two at my side than a hundred-strong army."

Eren turned to look back at the Orphanage beside her. "I suppose. I just … I don't know, Historia … you think that's more significant than actually caring for someone? You're willing to sacrifice true compassion and love for the sake of genes? Do you think this Ackerman bond thing is more important than that?"

Historia closed her eyes for a moment, her golden hair fluttering in the light breeze. A sudden image of Captain Levi's face swam before her own, his rough, soldier's hands cupping her face, his grey eyes so alive _. "Promise me, Historia, that you will never accept anything less again."_

Why couldn't there be both?

"Where was I going to conjure up this great love and compassion from, Eren? Where could I possibly find it in the short time we have available to us? You don't just find that overnight, do you?" Her eyes were on him again now. She studied the face of her companion, trying to discern whether he had much more knowledge than her on the subject. Surely he was just as naïve as her when it came to the idea of love? "He's a good man, Eren. The best man to fulfil this duty, under the circumstances. There was never going to be anyone else."

She was suddenly taken aback at the sight of the young man's face falling at her words. His eyes glimmered strangely, and he tore them away from her, unable to meet her gaze for some reason.

"Eren?"

She reached forward, taking his chin and tilting his face so that she could look him in the eye again. She frowned, trying to place where she had seen that same wounded expression before. Then it dawned on her. The last time she had seen it, it had been laced with freckles.

"Oh, Eren …"

Not you, too.

Rather than look away again, like she expected, the Titan Shifter held her gaze defiantly.

"I'll always protect you, Histroria; I promise."

The words hit her almost painfully. She pulled him into a tight embrace. "And I'll always protect you too, Eren. No matter what you have to do, or where your path takes you. Because you'll always be my friend."

He seemed to flinch slightly at how she referred to him, but he didn't break their hold.

"Thank you." She felt his words against her cheek more so than heard them. She pulled back from him, regarding him once again. She really did care for him very deeply; after all they had been through, both of them discovering the true nature of their pasts alongside each other those years ago. Yet, she would never see him in the light it appeared he wanted her to.

"Sorry …" she whispered.

Eren just simply shook his head. He reached for her hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"Stay safe."

And with that, he swept away from her, green cloak billowing in the afternoon breeze.

* * *

"Come on, Levi … don't be such a miserable shit!" Hange whined as she trailed Levi towards the stable.

"I know exactly what _personal_ questions you want to ask me, Four Eyes. And I refuse to partake in this discussion."

She never did know when to give up.

"It's for research purposes only!"

"Research, my ass."

"It is!"

The Captain made for the tree where Jean was perched. He paused; was that … whistling?

"Hey, Kirstein! Enough with that annoying tune - get your ass back to bed."

The tune paused, and Jean's head whipped round to regard the Captain and Commander stood below him.

"Oh … hey, you two. Nice to see you. I'm Jean, by the way."

Levi raised a slender eyebrow at his casual tone.

"I did used to be part of Captain Levi's Special Ops Squad … but it seems that I've been demoted, somehow. Below the rank of brooding Titan boy and half-wit farmer ..."

Levi scowled. The bastard was mocking him? "You're awfully brave up there in that tree. Shut your smart mouth and get down here."

Jean merely grunted in response, clearly recognising when he had been defeated. He shifted, readying to swing down.

"Just wait a moment, Jean!" Hange called up suddenly, making him halt. "Captain Levi is forgetting we need to have a quick chat about something before I head off. You can remain at your post for now."

Jean hesitated, looking from his Captain to the Commander.

Levi rolled his eyes in exasperation at Hange. "Really?" He turned back to Jean. "Don't listen to this Shitty Four Eyes. I'm telling you to come down so you can handover."

Jean slowly reached for the handle of his gear, still glancing at Hange doubtfully.

"Shift your ass!" Levi was getting impatient now. He wanted to avoid the looming conversation with Hange at all costs. "That's an order from your Captain!"

"Stay where you are, soldier!" Levi winced at the sudden commanding tone coming from Hange beside him. "That is an order from your Commander."

"Ugh." He put a hand to his forehead. Damn her, pulling rank.

Jean looked down at the Captain again apologetically, before slumping back against the tree. "I'll be here, waiting, don't worry, take your time." His voice reflected the defeat the Captain felt.

He grumbled at Hange, motioning for her to follow him into the stable. Once inside, he perched himself on a hay bale; legs crossed and arms folded. He watched as she slumped down haphazardly next to him.

"Thanks for undermining me in front of one of my squad, Shitty Glasses," he said coolly.

Hange chuckled. "Well, if you'd just listened to your Commander in the first place, I wouldn't have needed to."

Levi sighed. He only had himself to blame for the position he was in. If only he'd given the fucking serum to Erwin instead. Erwin wouldn't have given two shits about Levi's bedroom antics.

"Go on, then. I'm listening."

Hange rubbed her hands together with glee.

"So … how has it been?"

Levi decided to play dumb. "I have no idea what you-"

"The sex, Levi," Hange cut across him impatiently.

Levi raised an eyebrow at her. Well, she had always been very to the point. He gritted his teeth.

"Like … sex."

Hange threw her hands up in exasperation. "Come on, give me details!"

Levi scoffed at her. "I've been here one fucking night Hange … and sorry, I mistook you for my Commander … not some sort of creepy pervert."

Hange rolled her eyes. "Levi, I only ask because you're an Ackerman, and she's of royal blood. I just wondered whether there might have been … anything unusual?"

He frowned at her. "What difference does that make? Why would there have been?"

Hange straightened her glasses. "Both your bloodlines have a lot of history. I'm still doing my research at the moment, but … there's a lot of material I've uncovered around the idea of bonding."

Bonding? Fucking _bonding_? That was the very last word he wanted to hear right now.

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, bonding?"

Hange shifted excitably, running a hand through her tangled mess of auburn hair. "Well, historically, the Ackerman bloodline has always served the royal family, as their personal swords … almost like a guardian role."

Levi recalled how excited Hange had been when he had relayed his final conversation with his dying Uncle to her. It had been quite evident that discovering her Captain and comrade was descended from a bloodline shrouded in so much intrigue was almost as thrilling for the Commander as discovering another Titan Shifter resided within the Scouts. Almost.

But was he fuck going to let her experiment on him.

"You've told me all this before. I still don't understand what any of it has to do with Historia and me?"

Hange frowned at him. "Ok. I'll cut to the chase. Have you felt any different towards her, since you've been engaging with her more closely?"

Levi's chest tightened a fraction.

Well, of course he had. He'd been the one to take the girl's virginity, for fuck's sake. He didn't take that on lightly. Of course he cared about her, and wanted to protect her. But it was only the same as caring for, and wanting to protect, one of his team, or his friends … the few that were left. Wasn't it?

And yes, he found her attractive. He was still a man, at the end of the day. Sure, he found himself yearning to touch her, to kiss her, whenever they were in the same room. But that was just sex, wasn't it?

"I'm not made of stone, Hange."

"So things have changed?"

"Only the way you'd expect them to. She's attractive, and she's a sweet kid. Of course I care. But that's it; no more than anyone else would in my situation. Fuck knows what all this bonding shit is about."

Hange simply looked at him for a moment, and her gaze made him shift uncomfortably. Why did he feel like he was being scrutinised?

"What?" he spat.

"It's just that … what you said during our meeting earlier. About an attack on the Queen being the worst threat of all. You'd never prioritise one life above the lives of countless innocents, and those who may be vital for the survival of mankind … even if that one life was royalty. I've never seen you think that way before. You sacrifice the few to save the many, and the innocent."

Levi flinched. He'd been waiting for her to bring that up. In all honesty, he had wondered why he'd come to that conclusion, too. But the last thing he wanted to do was add fuel to Hange's fire when it came to this bonding shit.

"You're reading too much into it. It was just a slip of the tongue; a coincidence."

"Nothing is coincidence, Levi."

The pair simply stared at one another intensely, both pondering what Levi's shift in priorities symbolised, if anything at all.

A voice at the stable door interrupted the weighted moment.

"Commander Hange, I was just going to prepare the horses for us to leave."

The Captain and Commander glanced up to find Eren standing before them.

"Oh, yes. I suppose it's about time we headed off, then." Hange rose, dusting off the pieces of straw which were stuck to her riding pants. "Levi – think on what I said, and keep an eye out. Let me know if anything changes."

Levi simply nodded, following Hange out of the stables and past Eren. He glanced at the dark haired teen, and noted the strange sheen to his green eyes.

"Stay out of trouble," he addressed him briefly.

Eren inclined his head in acknowledgement.

* * *

"Kirstein! You can actually go, now."

Jean glanced down from his position in the tree to find Captain Levi striding towards its base.

"Are you sure?" He threw down uncertainly.

He watched as the Captain sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Yes. Commander Hange is no longer gracing us with her presence."

Jean swooped down using his gear. He turned to his Captain once his feet were firmly on the ground. "I'm not sure there's much point in handing back over, is there? We'll need to switch again before long."

Levi glanced up at the sun, shielding his face with his hand. "You've got a good few hours; take your time."

Before Jean had chance to thank him, the Captain had launched himself upwards into the tree, the sound of his gas hissing quietly with the movement.

Jean shrugged his shoulders, before heading back to remove his gear.

He frowned as he undid the straps at his waist and thighs, flexing as the weight of the gas canisters and blades fell away from him. What had that secretive meeting been about today? And why was he the only one deemed not important enough to attend? Perhaps the Captain would fill him in later, he thought. That seemed logical. Someone had to keep watch, after all.

Free of his gear, Jean turned to make his way out of the stable and back towards the farmhouse. He felt groggy from his interrupted sleep earlier; maybe he could get another hour or two in before dinner. As he rounded the corner of the house, he ran into Historia.

"Oh, hi, Jean." She seemed distracted, somehow. "Have you seen Captain Levi?"

Jean nodded, before gesturing back over his shoulder. "He's back on watch. Usual spot."

She smiled in thanks. "I'll be in to sort dinner in a bit."

* * *

Historia plopped herself down at the base of the tree, smoothing her skirts out so that she was comfortable. She was aware of the Captain's eyes on her from above, however refrained from casting her own upwards to acknowledge him.

After a moment of awkward silence, she spoke, her eyes still focused on the grass beneath her outstretched legs.

"Hey."

She heard a small shuffle above her.

"Your Majesty."

She rolled her eyes. So formal.

She began plucking the daisies which were sprouting sporadically through the grass around her, her mind trailing back to her conversation with the Captain that morning. She sighed.

"So … you've seemed a little off since our conversation earlier."

She heard him shuffle again above her. There was a pause, before he spoke.

"How did your little chat with Eren go?"

Historia frowned. "Stop changing the subject." She tilted her head back to look at him, finally. "You always do that."

His steely eyes regarded her for a moment, before he looked away across the landscape.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Jean noticed, too."

"Tsk." He continued to gaze intently into the distance.

She turned back to the daisies she'd been picking, and pretended to be engrossed in making a daisy chain. She refused to speak before he at least acknowledged his stand-offish behaviour towards her and Jean.

After a little while, she could feel his eyes return to her. Still she remained silent, waiting patiently for him to say something.

Eventually, he caved.

"I'm tired. I've had fuck all sleep."

She smiled inwardly at her victory, even if she knew it was really just an excuse.

She glanced back up at him, unable to suppress the slight smile finding its way to her lips. "I'll get a chair moved to your room."

He blinked at her, however said nothing.

She sighed, returning to her daisy chain. "Thank you, Historia. Well that's quite alright, Captain Levi."

"Answer my question, will you?" She looked up to find the Captain rolling his eyes impatiently.

"I'm glad to see you appreciate how frustrating it is to have someone side step you," She threw up at him. He was so irritating sometimes, yet if she was honest with herself, she had indeed sought him out to speak to him about Eren. And George, for that matter. But now that she was here … she wasn't quite sure where to begin.

"You look like Hange when she's severely constipated," he threw down offhandedly.

Historia screwed her face up in disgust. "I really don't want to know how, when or where you've bared witness to that."

There was a pause.

"… neither do I, actually." She glanced at the Captain to see a frown carved into his sharp features. "So come on, what did he have to say to you then? Can't have been especially positive if it's got you looking like that."

Historia pressed her back up against the rough bark of the tree and sighed. "He …just wanted to apologise for not coming with the squad when I came back, I think."

"Long ride putting up with Shitty Glasses' waffle just for the sake of an apology," Levi replied. "Although at least you got one."

Historia glanced back at the Captain, scrutinising his face. "When you told me Eren had other business to attend to, the day we came back … you didn't really know what he was doing, did you?" She asked.

Levi seemed to shift slightly, unwilling to meet her gaze. "I have a rough idea."

Historia couldn't help but feel doubtful at his words, but she knew better than to press him, especially concerning the potential disobedience of one of his squad.

She continued to stare up into the tree. "He chatted to me about the whole … pregnancy plan, as well. I think he wanted to apologise for putting me in this position."

"Mmm?"

"But I told him not to worry, and that I trusted him. But then he … told me he was surprised, that I chose you."

The Captain rested his head backwards against the solid trunk of the tree, his eyes closed. "Well, he can join the fucking club with that one."

Historia found herself smiling fondly at the man above her, for some reason. Thank goodness his eyes were closed. The smile soon turned to a frown, however, at the memory of Eren's gritted teeth and clenched fists. "He seemed … so angry about it, though."

Levi sighed, tilting his head down to meet Historia's gaze. "I noticed it, too. When I spoke to him about it following my visit to see you. It was almost as though … he had someone else already in mind."

Historia could feel the suggestive tone of the Captain's words, backed up by the pointed look he was giving her.

"I honestly never even realised he felt that way. We've been through a lot together … but I've never looked at him like that." She frowned. "I don't think I've ever given him any reason to think otherwise, either."

Levi peered past the branches at her. "So it's definitely just been Ymir, then?"

She pursed her lips, unamused at what he was suggesting. "Do you think I'd lie to you?"

Levi leaned back into the tree, chuckling softly. "Huh. Just checking. Don't think I've ever had to compete with a Titan before in that department, is all."

Historia shook her head, grinning despite herself at his attempt at a joke. "You're ridiculous."

"No; I'm an asshole – remember?"

"Oh yeah. A jealous asshole."

The Captain leaned the side of his branch to glare at her, his face displeased. "Don't you have dinner to go and prepare?"

Historia chuckled at his annoyance. "In a minute."

She heard him sigh somewhere above her as she returned to her daisy chain. Her mind wondered back to the meeting earlier, and she recalled the jealous expressions on the faces of Eren and George as they glowered at Captain Levi when he was appointed as her guardian for the banquet.

"Captain …?" she murmured. There was a moment's pause, and she concluded he hadn't heard her, until his face re-appeared between the branches, his expression softer. "Can I ask you a question?"

Levi sighed again. "If I say no, will you leave me alone to brood in peace?"

"Unlikely."

"… Go ahead, then."

"I … I don't understand why everyone is so hell bent on protecting me all the time."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Really?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, no, I mean … I know why Commander Hange wants to protect me, but it's just … Eren and George … earlier, when Hange said you were going to be assigned as my guardian for the banquet – they both looked so, well, jealous."

He frowned at her. Maybe she wasn't making herself clear.

"It's not just that; they both get their backs up when they're around you, and I'm there. I've never seen George act the way he did last night. And Eren … I had no idea of his true feelings, until now." She paused, trying to make sense of what she was trying to say herself. "… Does being royalty really make people act this way around you? I've never noticed before, but … it's like I'm suffocating. I feel like they're all clamouring to get my attention and do something noble or meaningful, because I'm their Queen."

Levi closed his eyes for a moment, and Historia was startled to see a small, knowing smile play on his lips.

"It's not because you're a Queen, Historia. It's because it's just hit them that you've grown into a fucking attractive young woman." He met her gaze again, his eyes alive with something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

She suddenly had the overwhelming desire to somehow yank him from the tree and demand he take her there and then.

"Now for the love of those fucking walls, go in and make some dinner or Jean will never be back out to take over this damn watch."

* * *

Levi watched Historia heading back towards the farmhouse, sure he could detect a small skip in her step all of a sudden.

Indeed, he knew Eren and George were acutely aware of the attractive young woman Historia had now grown into.

And now suddenly, more than ever, so was he.

He let out a deep sigh.

Fucking _bonding_. That was all he needed.


	16. Fulfilment: Soldier

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and feedback on the previous chapter, along with the follows and favourites :-) You lot make my day!

I keep trying to make my chapters a bit longer, but I just can't seem to push much past the 5K mark without running out of steam and getting the itch to upload.

* * *

Levi headed towards the stable entrance in the dying evening light. The last of the sun's glow cast a warm orange hue across his features as it dipped towards the horizon. The air was still thick with heat, and he suspected they may be in for a thunderstorm sooner or later due to the humidity.

Once inside, he began removing his gear, unfastening the many straps around his torso, waist and thighs. His blades were the first to be removed, and he replaced them in the stall with the other unused blades the Scouts had stored. He then removed his gas canisters, checking the fuel levels inside. They were still over half full, however Levi was very meticulous when it came to his equipment, and liked to keep them fully topped up where he had the opportunity. It was an old habit, borne from times when he never knew when the next attack might come, and when he'd get chance to refill again.

He moved over to the stall across the way, and bent low over one of the refill tanks they had brought. There was a low hiss as he attached his canister to the pump, and began filling it with gas. Once the left was at the full marker, he switched over and began the same process with the right. He shut the gas off finally, satisfied.

A sound behind him to the left made him stiffen.

Lowering his canisters to the ground noiselessly, he peered carefully around the stall edge. His eyebrows raised slightly at the sight of the short, cloaked figure by the door, and he watched with interest as they crept softly along the stalls on the opposite wall, their hood obscuring their features. They paused to gently pat one of the horses' necks, before continuing to tread softly along the line of stalls. Levi shifted marginally, ensuring that he was still concealed by the wooden partition of his stall. Eventually, they seemed to come across what they were looking for. They halted in front of the Captain's recently discarded gear, and removed their cloak, revealing a familiar halo of golden hair. The figure reached for the smooth handles, before shrugging the leather straps over their limbs awkwardly. They then reached for two of the unspent blades and attached them; back now turned completely to the Captain.

Levi could refrain from making a move no longer. He slunk silently forward, approaching the figure's back.

They raised their recently equipped blades, seemingly admiring their sheen in the soft orange rays ebbing through the stable door. There was a delicate swishing sound as one of the blades was swept in an arc before them.

"Planning on taking someone out tonight?"

Historia shrieked, twisting and slashing the blades violently towards the Captain. He ducked expertly, wincing slightly at the sound of the fresh blades clashing against the solid floor.

"So - I'm your target?"

He watched as Historia's face morphed from terror to anger as she recognised him.

"Why the hell did you just sneak up on me!" She yelped.

The Captain folded his arms. "I think you'll find you were the one sneaking around; very poorly, might I add." She scowled at him. "I could have heard you coming a mile off."

"I thought you'd already gone inside – there's a slice of pie waiting for you on the table." She averted her gaze from him, and he observed the faint blush beginning to tint her cheeks.

"What are you doing, exactly?"

She glanced down at the blades she had just dulled against the floor, to the Captain's annoyance. The straps of his gear hung loosely from her petite form.

She sighed. "I just wanted to see … to remember what the blades felt like in my hands. I miss it."

Levi felt something akin to pity stir inside of him. "And you had to sneak in here after sun down to do that?"

Historia's gaze snapped up to meet his. "Oh, like anyone would entertain the idea of me getting too close to a pair of blades, these days. I might cut myself, for goodness sake." She rolled her eyes. "And that would never do for the Queen, would it."

Levi couldn't help an amused snort at her words. As sad as it was, she was probably right. He could visualise George's horror at the sight of the girl swinging the blades around animatedly. He frowned then though; did she think he would react the same?

"You should have told me."

She stared at him, before letting out another sigh. "I didn't want to have to explain myself. I thought you might think me stupid."

Levi scoffed at that. "Well, you definitely look stupid now, wearing my gear that's too big for you, skulking around in a stable and trying to take my head off."

She blushed again. "Sorry about that."

He simply quirked an eyebrow at her. Seeing her standing there, wearing her slacks and shirt with the blades in her hands, sent him strangely reeling back in time. The memory of her serving below him in his squad made his stomach clench uncomfortably. He pushed the unwanted feelings aside, and stalked towards her, taking her right hand carefully in his.

"Is your wrist OK to be doing this?" he questioned. She nodded. "Right, well then – your posture is shit, for a start."

* * *

The Captain moved behind Historia, and she felt his firm hand at the small of her back. He applied a light pressure, whilst also pulling her arm back towards him, forcing her to stand straighter.

"Don't let your shoulders drop. You won't be able to move your blades up quick enough. It's not really Titan's we're fighting anymore; your defensive stance is just as important as your offensive."

She turned to look at him, nodding at his instructions. She realised that the last time she had fought as a soldier, it had indeed been against Titans, rather than humans. She felt the sudden urge to thank him for not laughing at her, but instead humouring her desire to relive her role as soldier again. Something held her back, however.

Levi grasped the ends of her blades carefully, and pulled. He then yanked them from side to side. Historia tightened her grip, and fought to hold them firm against the movement. Her right wrist ached slightly, but she ignored it, clenching her jaw.

"Your grip is good; strong but not stiff," he appraised, releasing the blades and circling her.

She watched him frown at the loose straps around her thighs and shoulders. Sighing, he approached her and began to tug on the buckles, tightening so that the equipment fitted correctly. Once he had finished at her shoulders, he knelt beside her and began to do the same to the straps on her thighs. The force of his strong arms as he jerked on the leather almost pulled her over. He glanced up at her, grasping her thigh to make her stand firmly in place. She met his gaze evenly, doing her best to disguise her small intake of breath at the feel of his firm grip through the fabric of her pants. His hand lingered for a moment after the adjustment was done, his eyes still fixed on hers. She had seen that look in his grey orbs before; she knew what it meant.

Just as quickly as it came, however, the look was gone, and he rose to his feet, stepping away from her.

"Better," he said simply.

Historia swung one of the blades carefully and took a step forward, feeling the weight of the gear now sitting far more balanced on her petite frame. She smiled. Even though it had been years, this all felt comforting and familiar.

"So; you're going to try and take my head off again. Except this time, make it a bit more of a challenge, would you?" The Captain addressed her, shrugging off his jacket. He threw it neatly over one of the stall doors and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

Historia stared at him. "Captain? But what if I …?"

He folded his arms and quirked an eyebrow. "What? Hurt me?"

She suddenly realised how ridiculous it sounded.

Even the most well-disciplined, male soldier would struggle to land a hit on Captain Levi. And yet here she was, not having so much as swung a sword in years … being asked to attempt a sparring session with him, it appeared. She had never been a particularly stand-out fighter even during her time as a soldier. The Walls help her.

"Ready?"

Levi's eyes were alive, dancing with the anticipation of her impending foray on him. It hit her how he seemed so different from his usual perpetually bored state in that moment.

"Where are your blades?" she asked, suddenly realising she was using his gear.

"Not needed," Levi replied coolly.

Historia's confidence grew a little. Maybe she would get the chance to impress him a tiny bit, if she already had the upper hand. She raised her blades, grinding her heels into the dust on the stable floor to ensure her foothold was firm.

"Your stance is poor; spread your legs more," Levi ordered. He raised his own hands a little into a defensive stance, his own feet set slightly apart.

She gritted her teeth, before swinging her right blade swiftly towards him. Levi sidestepped, tilting backwards so that the blade sailed past his nose. She brought the left around immediately; aiming for his shoulder. He knocked the blade aside easily with his forearm, avoiding the sharp edge.

"You're bottling it. I said aim for my head."

Historia grunted in annoyance, before stepping forwards and lunging at him, her right blade outstretched. Levi hopped backwards easily out of her reach.

He bounced behind her on his toes, causing her to spin in search of him, her hair whipping wildly across her face. She brought her left blade in an arc around her head, aiming for his torso.

He dodged her strike easily. "That's still not my head; not even close." He came to a standstill in front of her, his arms raised again. "I've got no weapons – why are you watching my hands?"

She growled in frustration.

"Those blades should take these clean off if they get in the way at the wrong time," Levi patted his forearms. "Stop worrying about them, and pay attention to my feet."

"Yeah; because you losing a limb or two is a positive thing," She rolled her eyes.

Levi snorted in amusement, but offered no words in reply.

Historia re-adjusted her stance once again, and readied herself to attack. She fixed her eyes on the Captain's feet, as instructed. An idea came to her. She feigned a lunge at his right side, before switching up and swinging her left blade. As she predicted, his feet moved to the left, placing his body in the path of her blade. She had him now! Historia lifted her head just in time to watch his elbow collide with her jaw, knocking her completely off balance.

She stumbled backwards, and felt his hands grip her waist just before she could topple over.

She rubbed her jaw. "Ouch."

The Captain gave a brief smirk. "You're lucky I'm not actually trying to knock you out." He reached forward, grasping the end of her chin in his rough fingers. He tilted her head upwards, firmly. "Pay attention to my feet, I said; not charge about with your head down. You still need to watch where you're going!" His eyes met hers again, and they were ablaze. "Keep your head up, Historia. Shoulders back."

How many pairs of eyes did he think she had?

She nodded, giving a curt "Yes sir."

He stiffened at that, before releasing his grip on her waist and chin hastily. They returned to their positions.

"OK; go again," Levi ordered.

Historia flew at him with her blades, attempting to keep one eye on the movements of his feet whilst still keeping her head up and aware of what was happening around her, and trying to strike him. It was no easy task. It seemed that no matter what she tried, the Captain was always one step ahead of her, dancing just beyond her reach. It was almost as though …

"How on earth am I ever meant to get close to you when it feels like you can see the moves I'm going to make before I even make them?" Historia panted.

Levi scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous; your approach is just too easy to predict. You're giving it all away up front. Think outside the box. Ever heard of playing the long game?"

Historia wiped her forehead with her sleeve; her skin dewy with sweat from her efforts. "I have zero clue what you mean, honestly, Captain," she breathed in exasperation.

Levi appeared to be holding back the beginnings of another smirk. The corners of his mouth twitched. "You'll learn." He returned to his defensive stance. "Again."

Historia set her jaw and gripped her blades until her knuckles grew pale. Damn him, she thought. He was toying with her. Was he enjoying being such a patronising …

"Asshole," she muttered, before throwing herself towards him again.

Levi dodged her blades again easily, leading them in a circle around the stable, the dust kicked up by their feet rising in faint clouds around them.

"Come on, Historia. Fucking impress me."

Historia felt the frustration build in her chest, until finally, she let out an almost feral shriek and raised her blades above her head. She threw everything she had behind them, and brought them in an arc towards the Captain's neck.

It happened quick as a flash; one minute, Historia's blades had all but connected with the Captain's throat, the next; he had her pinned up against the stable wall, her arms twisted awkwardly above her head. The force with which he slammed her into the surface swept the breath from her lungs, and his vice-like grip on her forearms made her drop both blades immediately. The clatter of the steel as it connected with the ground echoed through the stable, making the horses toss their heads nervously.

"Now … you die." He panted against her cheek, his words quiet and dangerous.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she felt the weight of his torso pressed hard against her, his knee resting between her legs, thigh pressed to hers, keeping her pinned. She felt her eyes grow wide as she gaped at him; suddenly in awe of the power and strength emanating from him. It ignited a familiar fire in the pit of her stomach, and she felt her breath hitch as he spoke again.

"You don't play to your strengths," he whispered, his lips suddenly so close to hers. "You'll never gain the upper hand using brute strength; you need to use your agility. You're small and quick. Let your opponent come to you, then catch them off guard."

She watched as his eyes fixed on her mouth precipitously, and she willed him to close the gap between them.

"Is that what you do…?" she murmured.

His eyes remained glued to her lips. "What do you think?"

"I think that -" Historia breathed "-this position feels strangely familiar."

His eyes flicked back up to hers, and she noticed his breathing quicken.

"Ah-hem …"

The sudden male voice at the door of the stable caused Levi to jerk his head around, breaking their moment. He loosened his grip on her forearms, so that they fell to her side, yet didn't let go completely.

It was George. Historia watched as he hovered nervously by the door.

"S-sorry – I was looking for Historia, when Jean mentioned he'd heard shouting from the stable, so I thought I best check everything was OK … I didn't realise … Sorry."

Was he blushing? It suddenly dawned on Historia that George didn't seem to be aware of exactly what he'd walked in on.

"George – The Captain was just letting me spar with him … I wanted to try using the blades like I used to as a soldier."

George's face looked very dubious. He narrowed his eyes at the pair, taking in the Captain's hands still on Historia's forearms.

"Sure …"

Historia scoffed, shaking her head. Pulling her arms from his grasp, she nudged the Captain aside, so that George could see the gear she was wearing.

"Look." She pinged one of the straps on her shoulder, before kicking one of her dropped blades towards him. "See?"

George's doubt seemed to morph into confusion, followed by slight disapproval as he glanced at the equipment. "Oh … right. Well … I best let Jean know not to worry, then. Oh, and your pie has gotten cold, I'm afraid, Captain Levi." He turned to the Captain, giving a curt nod before turning on his heel back towards the house.

Historia heard the Captain sigh next to her, and she turned to see his eyes following the freckled man's retreating back intently. Suddenly, an idea hit her. Her eyes dipped to Levi's feet.

"Suppose we should leave it there, for now." Levi began to turn, reaching for one of the discarded blades on the dusty ground.

Recognising her opportunity, Historia kicked out hard at the back of the Captain's shins with all her might. Catching him mid turn, she was able to skew his balance enough to sweep his feet from under him. His back hit the ground hard, but not before he managed to grasp one of the straps of Historia's gear and yank her down with him.

She landed haphazardly on top of him as he gave off a low growl. Still gripping the strap, he forced her face down towards his.

"What the fuck was that?"

Historia smirked broadly, feeling suddenly bold. "You weren't paying attention to my feet."

She watched as the corners of Levi's mouth twitched ever so slightly.

"Touche. You're learning, Your Majesty."

He released his grip on her strap, and instead reached up to run his rough fingers through her tousled hair. He moved them to the back of her neck, and she felt a light pressure pulling her towards him. His eyes flickered between Historia's own, and her slightly parted lips. She was close enough now that she could taste his breath on her tongue.

 _Please, just let him kiss me already_ … Historia felt the pleading paint itself across her face, and saw it reflected in the Captain's grey eyes.

His lips brushed softly against hers, as he spoke against her mouth.

"…But I'll make you pay for it later; watch."

She moaned at the threat of his words as he finally crushed his lips to hers; thirsty, seeking the moist warmth they brought. She felt, rather than heard, the soft groan low in his throat, and devoured it hungrily as their lips continued to dance against one another. She wanted him entirely; there and then, in the dust on the stable floor. She concluded she would quite happily allow him to perform whatever punishment he saw fit right there in the stable, so long as it involved his hot flesh against hers. She fisted her hands in his shirt, desperate to somehow bring their bodies even tighter together as his tongue invaded her mouth forcefully. She felt his rough hands roving across her lower back and hips, his touch like white hot fire even through the material of her clothes. They paused as they reached her buttocks, and she gasped in pleasure and surprise against his lips as he elicited a firm grip on her backside, forcing her hips to grind deliciously against his. She could feel his desire through the taught fabric of his riding pants now, and it was sending her over the edge.

So this is what sex was all about?

She was beginning to understand now, why some of the bolder and more promiscuous female members of the 104th cadets had risked severe punishment by sneaking out to the boy's dorm in the middle of the night on several occasions. She had been far too young and naïve at the time to realise, her fumbled and nervous encounters with Ymir being the extent of her sexual experimentations.

* * *

Levi finally forced himself to break away from their kiss. As reluctant as he was to end their current situation, he was also very aware of the obviousness of his growing erection through his trousers. Not to mention, all the fucking dust they were rolling around in.

What the actual fuck had happened to discipline?

He was always so good at controlling, and even ignoring, his urges when it came to sex. In fact, it was to the extent that in recent years he hardly ever found himself acknowledging any difference between even his most attractive female comrades and their male counterparts. Not that it had been this way during his earlier military years, of course; but now, it was all the same to him. They were all just cattle in a pen waiting to be slaughtered by an enemy they knew almost nothing about – it was hardly arousing stuff.

But her … shit, it was like she held some power over him.

Her face hovered above his, pouting at the sudden halt to their activities. He noticed her fists were still balled up in his shirt, creasing the fabric.

"Now; be so kind as to get the fuck off me, Historia, so I can go and enjoy my cold pie," he commanded, attempting to return his voice to the usual bored tone, despite his hammering heart in his chest and the slight tremble in his fingers.

He hoped to the Walls she'd comply, as he wasn't sure he had it in him to throw her off him by force just yet. He realised he had one hand still resting against her pert backside, and withdrew it hastily.

She let out a little moan. "You'd really rather the pie?" Her blue eyes seemed almost hurt at the thought that she was getting cast aside for the cold food, Levi mused. Oh, how little she knew. Something stirred in his chest, making him want to reassure her, in his own way.

"Fuck the pie. But if you think I'm going to carry on rolling around with you on this shitty, dusty stable floor, then you clearly don't know me at all." Just for effect, Levi grimaced as he sat up and brushed dust and pieces of straw from his shirt. His eyes snapped up as he felt the vibration of Historia chuckling at him as she straddled him.

His look must have been more dangerous than he intended, because she stopped abruptly and sighed, removing herself from his lap. "Fine – I forgot you're Captain boring when it comes to these situations." She stood, brushing the dust from her own clothes.

Boring? The cheek of her.

"Tsk. There are plenty of things which can be done in a nice, clean bedroom which are just as exciting as fucking in a damn dirty stable," he shot at her, rising.

The Queen quirked an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms. "Really? Well … say I don't believe you. Maybe, you should show me."

My god, did her boldness turn him on. Despite the second wave of heat now pooling in his lower abdomen, Levi simply looked at her, attempting to keep his face neutral.

This seemed to dent her confidence a little, to his dismay, and he watched as she tried to justify her request of him.

"Well … I just mean … the more we, er … try, the more chance we have of success, right?" she offered, suddenly reminding him why they were in this situation in this first place.

Levi was unable to hold back a slight scowl. "Right." He glanced at his gear, still strapped to her shoulders and waist. "Put that back neatly where you found it. I'm going to eat and get washed up."

He grabbed his jacket from the stall, and headed for the door.

"Oh, and get a bath … I'm not touching you if you're still covered in shit."

* * *

Eren threw his Survey Corps cloak into a heap in the corner of his room at HQ, having just arrived back from his visit with Hange to the Orphanage.

He collapsed onto the edge of his bed, rubbing his head in his hands. He felt both physically and mentally drained, for such a wide array of reasons, but the long ride from the Orphanage with Hange hadn't helped.

Unable to provoke, persuade or otherwise push Eren into discussing his secretive behaviour of late, during their ride back The Commander had settled instead on explaining in great detail the new uses some scientist, engineer or other had found for the crystal ore they now used to light their homes and buildings. It had proved to be most effective for this purpose since they had discovered it in the walls below the Reiss Family Chapel those years ago, however Hange was very intrigued that there were still discoveries being made to utilise its benefits in other ways, even today. Eren had nodded along in feigned interest, just glad he was no longer under interrogation once again.

He did find his mind wondering back to Commander Erwin, however, and his decision to appoint Hange as his successor. There could be no denying that the woman was a fantastic strategist, however it was also plain that her heart and soul really lay elsewhere. Eren wondered whether it might have been kinder for Erwin to appoint someone else, leaving Hange free to dedicate her life to her real passion; science.

Yet, who else was there, really? Every other veteran member of the Corps was dead. Except for Captain Levi. But Eren knew full well that Levi loathed the idea of leadership on that scale. He was always more comfortable as a loyal right hand, or follower, from what Eren could tell. And that was why –

A knock at the door broke through Eren's thoughts. He lifted his head from his palms.

"Come in."

A shock of red hair appeared around the door. It was Floch.

"Great – you're back." The ex-Garrison soldier closed the door behind him.

Eren nodded, his eyes moving to the letter Floch was carrying in his hand. Floch followed his gaze.

"Oh, right; I brought this for you."

Eren reached forward, taking the letter.

Floch watched him with interest. "It's from …"

"Yelena." Eren finished for him, his brow creasing into a slight frown as he turned the letter over in his hands, recognising the elegant script. He looked back up at Floch. "Who gave this to you?"

"Uh … it came from one of the Garrison soldiers who're appointed as her guard."

Eren shook his head. "It's too risky for her to be passing around letters willy-nilly like this; doesn't she realise they could be easily intercepted?"

Floch hesitated, before shrugging his shoulders. "What's it about?"

Eren glanced at the red head. "Nothing for you to worry about. I'll read it later." He stuffed the envelope under his pillow, hoping to distinguish Floch's interest in it.

Floch blinked at Eren. "Uh … OK. Are you coming to the Mess Hall? You're back just in time for dinner. Plus, Mikasa and Armin are there, they'll probably want to hear about your trip today."

Eren sighed. "I'm not especially hungry right now." Noticing Floch's reluctance to move, he added, "but I'll head down shortly – just want to get washed and changed first."

Finally seeming to get the message, Floch nodded his head, turning to the door.

"Ok then, see you in a bit."

Eren counted to ten once the door was closed to make sure that Floch wasn't planning on returning, before snatching the letter from under his pillow and tearing it open.

 _Dear Eren,_

 _Your last update regarding Queen Historia's planned pregnancy was most appreciated, although I'm sorry I've not been able to discuss things with you sooner._

 _There have been several developments I need to pass on to you, however first, I wanted to offer my thoughts on the suggested father of Historia's child. I'm surprised after what you told me, that she would chose Levi Ackerman? It wasn't a name you mentioned as a possible candidate before, and I must express my concerns on behalf of Zeke: I do believe this will cause him some doubts when it comes to your loyalty towards him, as you chose not to forewarn him of this possibility. We were hoping that the child would either be of your bloodline, or another simple Eldian bloodline. However, the potential combination of the Reiss and Ackerman bloodlines is not something we foresaw, and will now need some further consideration._

 _I will need to wait until there is another opportunity for me to consult with Zeke, as I've yet been unable to pass this update on to him, so I will advise of his true thoughts on the matter in due course. For now, it is enough that Historia will hopefully be pregnant and so unable to be used to devour Zeke at the time of his planned arrival in Paradis._

 _Eren, I also have reason to believe that there may be some distrust developing from your government for the Marleyan Volunteers, and this makes me nervous of what their future actions might be towards us. I have requested additional guards from Pyxis' Garrison regiment to accompany me, as I believe this may reassure them for a time, and will be doing what I can to alleviate their suspicions as quickly as I can. However, I believe you and I are both aware that time is of the essence here – there may be bolder moves required of both of us in the near future in order to cement Zeke's plan._

 _I will update you in due course._

 _Yours,_

 _Yelena._

Eren gritted his teeth as he stared down at the pretty handwriting.

Why, oh why did she have to choose The Captain? The pair of them didn't realise the danger they'd now put themselves in.

* * *

Levi slammed Historia against her bedroom wall, pinning his weight against her for the second time that day. His lips found the flesh of her neck, hungry with desire. She let out a soft moan at the feel of his teeth scraping salaciously against her skin, and brought her hands up to grip the back of his neck as she wrapped a milky thigh around his waist.

"Levi …" his name felt like ecstasy on her lips. She felt him tense against her at the sound of it, before he emitted a low groan, the noise vibrating deliciously against her throat.

"What the fuck took you so long? Surely there wasn't that much fucking dust."

Historia laughed softly at his impatience; she had noticed that his cursing often grew more frequent when he was excited.

True, she had taken a little longer in the bath than she'd really needed, but she'd wanted time to compose herself before she met him in her bedroom, to find out just what he had in store for her. She had a feeling that tonight's encounter may not be quite so gentle as the last, but truthfully, that thought filled her with excited anticipation.

"You're so impatient …" She breathed, turning her cheek against his soft raven hair. The delightful smell of his soap hit her again, and she inhaled deeply.

Levi removed his lips from her collarbone in order to look her in the eye. "I don't like being beat," he stated seriously. "I'm eager to get my own back."

Before she could respond, Historia felt Levi kick her remaining ankle from under her. Rather than allow her to fall onto her back, as she had done with him earlier, however, he caught her easily and lifted her into his arms before she even had the chance to make a sound. She basked in the feel of his powerful hold on her, pressed to his solid chest, as he carried her over to her bed.

He lay her down gently, before climbing on top of her, his lips hovering tantalisingly above her throat again.

"This doesn't feel much like punishment," she commented, waiting for him to claim the soft skin of her throat again.

Levi gave a wry smile. "Oh Historia … we will see."


	17. Fulfilment: The Eyes of Another

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual to upload ... it's been a busy week! I've actually managed to break 6,000 words though for this one ... Wahey ;-) As always, I hope you enjoy.

Line breaks typically signal POV switches.

* * *

Levi watched with slight amusement as the pretty girl lay beneath him, eyes closed and chest rising and falling rapidly in anticipation of the touch of his lips against her throat.

His grey orbs drank in the sight of her milky, smooth skin, long blond lashes, and delicate fingers splayed in a tangle above her head, arms outstretched.

Damn, she was fucking _beautiful._

He felt lately as though he had wondered into someone else's world; his reality was something far from nineteen year old girls in satin nightgowns lying in wait for him in clean, white cotton sheets … No; it was blood soaked and violent; it was death and fury and keeping a stoic expression even though you were screaming with pain inside.

One topaz-blue eye fluttered open to chance a glance at him expectantly.

"Are you just going to stare at me until sunrise?"

"Tsk." Levi raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps, if I thought it would frustrate you just enough to hell."

Historia scoffed, untwining her fingers and reaching up for the collar of Levi's shirt. Levi let her grasp it, but just as he felt the gentle tug willing him down to her, he reached to knot his own rough fingers with hers.

"No … I don't think so …" he breathed, guiding her hands back down above her head and holding them there with a light pressure. He enjoyed the puzzled frown on her features. "Payback – remember?"

She simply gazed up at him, deep blue irises questioning. Levi felt he could get drunk on that stare of hers, so full of expectation and longing. Perhaps he already was.

Keeping one hand pinning both wrists above her head, he slid his other down her pale forearm, past her shoulder, and along her smooth curves, enjoying the feel of her satin nightgown and how it allowed his fingers to glide so easily along the contours of her body. Ivory satin gave way to porcelain flesh midway down her thigh, and he couldn't resist slipping his hand beneath the material, kneading the inside of her leg firmly.

Historia let a quiet moan fall from her lips, and Levi felt the sound chip away at his composure. He grit his teeth, before removing his fingers from her flesh to reach inside his trouser pocket and pluck out a white slip of material.

He noticed Historia's gaze move to his hand, clearly recognising his signature cravat.

"That's sweet of you – going to dress up for me?" She whispered, a playful smile forming on her lips.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Levi replied coolly, and with one swift move, he twisted the white fabric around Historia's wrists and knotted it to one of her bedposts.

He felt her breath hitch beneath him, her eyes suddenly wide.

"What are you …?"

He fought to hold back a small smile, before finally lowering his lips to her neck. "Calm down … it's just a little … punishment." He let his breath brush against her skin, careful to only allow the faintest caress of his mouth against the pale flesh.

Historia shivered visibly. "Is this … going to hurt?" she murmured.

Levi moved his mouth to her ear, inhaling the sweet jasmine scent of her hair. "Only if you want it to …?"

Fuck. What was he doing? He should not be doing this with her. She was nineteen, for fuck's sake. Paradis' darling teenage Queen.

And he had her currently bound to her bedposts by his fucking cravat.

He hesitated for a split second, drawing back to take in the sight of her once more.

Bollocks.

* * *

The fluttering in Historia's chest was so severe, it was almost as though there were a caged bird beneath her breasts.

She twisted her hands against their fabric bonds. The knot Levi had tied was not so tight as to be painful; yet the pressure of the material on the pulse points of her wrists was somehow satisfying … perhaps even erotic.

She gazed at the man leaning over her, the dark strands of his raven hair falling across his eyes carelessly. It was so hard to believe a hardened soldier in his thirties lay beneath those youthful features. His jaw was set, and his lips formed a thin line as he fixed her with that steely gaze of his. He looked so intense suddenly; she wanted more than anything to reach up and drag his lips down to hers, yet she was unable to.

Punishment, indeed.

She would quite happily take a little pain now; in fact, anything to prompt his warm skin to touch hers …

"Damnit. I never realised how painful … nothing … could be," she groaned at him.

He laughed softly. "Now who's impatient?"

She clucked her tongue in annoyance. "You're still an asshole."

Levi quirked his eyebrow. "Obviously. Tell you what, I'll make you a deal; you can tell me what you want … and if you ask nicely enough, you might get it."

He met her gaze, his eyes almost challenging. She suddenly felt very out of her depth.

Sure, she revelled in having him in her bed when he was the one in control … when he led, and she followed. Even though they had only slept together a handful of times, he seemed to know just where to touch her, to make her skin crawl and her breath hitch in her throat; where to kiss her, to make the blood turn molten in her veins … he knew all this far better than she knew it herself. So how on earth was she meant to be the teacher and him the pupil? She the Captain and him the subordinate …?

"I …"

"Stop overthinking it," Levi stated.

Historia hesitated. She closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply.

Well, probably best to start off logically.

She opened her eyes again, and commanded simply, "take your shirt off."

Levi just looked at her, one slender eyebrow arched.

Historia sighed. "Please, Levi?"

He complied, although each movement was painfully slow and deliberate. She watched in frustration as he took his time popping each button apart with lazy fingers, his bare chest and toned abdomen ever so gradually revealed to her as the grey fabric wandered apart. She bit her lip. Once the final button was undone, Levi languidly shrugged the garment from his shoulders, before taking great care in folding it neatly and tucking it away onto the chair beside Historia's bed.

The Queen pursed her lips at him. "I feel like you enjoyed that a bit too much."

Levi replied with a soft snicker. "What I'm enjoying is watching you squirm on that bed … _especially_ after you called _me_ impatient."

"Huh …"

"So what's your next command?"

"… take off your trousers."

Levi again complied, unbuckling his belt with the same lazy movements that he had used to undo the buttons of his shirt. The whole time his eyes stayed glued to Historia's.

"You know … you're going to run out of items of clothing eventually. Then what?" He smirked at her as he let his trousers pool around his ankles.

Historia inhaled sharply at the sight of Levi's rather obvious erection straining against his underwear. What had happened to her? Since when had the intimates of the male body sent her deliciously reeling in such a way? Not so long ago, the mere idea of the sight before her would have made her blush uncomfortably scarlet with embarrassment. Now, it filled her with an enticing thrill which she felt deep in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey …"

She lifted her eyes from below his midriff to observe a finger pointing to his chin.

"My face is up here, you know."

She couldn't hold back a chuckle, along with an exaggerated eye roll at the feigned annoyance on his face. Her action seemed to prompt him to move towards her, one knee suddenly perched on the end of the bed.

"Oh … did you just roll your eyes at me?" His voice was soft, calm, yet the look on his face was almost … dangerous?

Historia shifted slightly beneath his gaze as he leaned towards her, unsure quite how to respond. Her wrists tugged against the bonds holding them in place above her head. She felt suddenly very exposed, lying there helpless before the severe Captain in only her night dress. She was so overpowered by him. And yet … rather than terrified, she felt utterly exhilarated.

He wordlessly reached forward, taking her left calf in his hand and lifting, forcing her leg to bend at the knee. His calloused palm travelled upwards, coming to rest against the soft flesh of her upper thigh, just where it met with her buttock. She twisted slightly, allowing his eyes to rest on the exposed, pale skin beneath his hand. His gaze was penetrating, and she watched the rise and fall of his chest quicken as he stared.

Out of nowhere came a deep desire to feel his palm meet her skin more forcefully; to feel some of his power and strength exerted on her. Where had that thought come from? She breathed in sharply, imagining the feel of his hand striking her backside, and the delectable pain it would no doubt incite.

Grey eyes flicked up suddenly to meet deep blue, and she felt sure he had shared the same thought.

"Go on …" she breathed, half surprised at her own bravery.

Levi hesitated for just a fraction of a second, before he lifted his hand.

The room filled with a satisfying crack as palm met skin. Pain seared white hot across the back of Historia's thigh, and she twisted against her bonds, a high pitched whimper escaping before she could stop it.

When the pain quickly subsided to an almost pleasurable smart, Historia lifted her head to look back at Levi.

He was staring down at her with what she could only describe as a heady mix of desire laced with slight concern.

She parted her lips, wanting to reassure him, yet all she could manage was a yearning moan.

* * *

Levi tried to calm his breathing.

What the fuck had he been thinking? Had he honestly just shitting spanked Historia?

He gaped down at her, sprawled beneath him, her eyes hooded seductively and her lips parted with the aching sound of desire.

He surely hadn't mistaken that look; her eyes had been practically pining for it, hadn't they? He felt sure there had been an unspoken understanding between the pair before he hit her.

"Levi …" she whined quietly, pleading etched across her pretty features.

Damnit; he couldn't keep this farce up any longer.

"Eh … Fuck it," he growled, crushing his lips to hers, swallowing her hot, salacious moans hungrily. He hooked a finger around the waistband of her underwear, dragging it haphazardly down her legs. It was tossed carelessly across the room, before his hand found its way back to her thigh. He hitched her night dress up, before allowing his fingers to explore the wetness between her legs.

He indulged in the soft, pleasurable cries elicited from her lips with every caress and gentle pressure he applied, before finally allowing himself to slip one digit inside of her.

Her back arched suddenly into his touch, and he pushed against her, enjoying the tight feeling as he flexed his finger.

"Fuuuck, Historia," he whispered against her neck in between firm kisses and careful nips.

"Levi …" she breathed back, continuing to arch into him. "I want … to touch you."

He paused, drawing back to observe her, one hand still pressed between her legs.

"Please!" she keened.

My god, how was he ever going to refuse anything of her again? She was fucking magnificent, her lips bruised dark rouge from his firm kisses, her hair splayed in a golden halo around her flushed features.

He raised a pliant hand towards the cravat binding her wrists, and loosened the knot he had tied. At the same time, he continued to coax a finger inside of her, now aware of her hips grinding in time with him.

Her wrists now free, Historia's hands fell to his waist. She sat forward slightly to allow her fingers to reach for the waistband of his pants, her teeth finding the solid muscle of his shoulder as she did so.

He felt a low moan build in his chest as she bit down hard, pulling his underwear downwards until he was finally free of any constraints. His cock ached to feel her touch now, and he desperately hoped she'd have the initiative and courage to reach out and take it without him having to lead.

She pulled back, panting heavily as he continued to thrust his hand between her legs. He glimpsed from the corner of his eye the dark bruises she had left trailing across his shoulder.

He watched her intently as her eyes roved downwards, raking across his bare torso and down to his crotch, where his manhood was standing firmly to attention.

She appeared to hesitate for a moment, mouth still open with deep, lustful breaths. Then, seeming to make up her mind, her fingers finally found him, and he was unable to stop his eyes rolling to the back of his head slightly at her electrifying touch.

"Ngh… shit …" he exhaled, pushing her back down into the sheets with his free hand.

She held her grip on him, but seemed reluctant to move her hand even a fraction. He glanced at her questioningly, and noticed the sudden apprehension on her face.

Of course. She had no clue what she was supposed to do here, did she?

He planted another soft kiss against her lips, before brushing his nose against hers, their eyes glued to one another.

"Please …" she whispered softly, "will you …?"

His answer came in the touch of his fingers to hers, curling around her grip on him. He removed her fingers gently, and brought them up to her lips, teasing them inside her mouth slowly. She frowned at him slightly, until understanding suddenly dawned on her features, and she allowed the moisture from her mouth to coat them properly. He plucked her hand back from her mouth and moved it back on to him. The slick feeling of her fingers along his length was like ecstasy, and he guided them in a rhythmic motion, feeling his pleasure build steeply, at the same time continuing the pulsing of his fingers inside of her.

Just when he felt he might fall apart completely, he stilled her hand on him, tangling his fingers with hers and pushing her arm to the side. He pulled the hand from between her thighs to find her other, and pinned it beside her head.

He captured her mouth in another wet kiss as he finally thrust forward with his hips and entered her, stifling the indiscreet moan of pleasure she let out.

He wanted to go slowly, he really did; to make it last; to savor the moment. But his body had other ideas, and his hips seemed to move of their own accord as he thrust hard into her, his pace quickening with every small yelp Historia let out.

"Please … Levi …" she whined, her knuckles white as he gripped her fingers tightly, throwing his full weight into each thrust.

"Historia … Shit …"

His blood coursed through his veins with the same deep exhilaration that it did on the battlefield. Each thrust, each movement, became instinctive; he was no longer consciously controlling his body anymore. His eyes devoured Historia's ecstasy painted features below him with an almost carnal need.

Euphoria finally hit him like a wave of molten liquid, and he felt as though every fibre of his being was concentrated in that final push into her. He had never felt release like it, and just as the surges of pleasure washed over him, he felt Historia fall apart beneath him with a delirious sob. Her body contracted around him, and he wrapped her in his arms as she gasped against his collarbone.

He was unsure how long they clung on to each other like that, waiting for the convulsing in one another's body's to subside. All he knew was that, when Historia eventually pulled back to look at him, her eyes were glassy and threatening to spill.

She looked down at her hands, fiddling with the hem of her nightgown with shaky fingers. "Levi …" she choked out, "I … I don't want …"

It hit him how pathetic and small her voice sounded suddenly, now that he had undone her. He raised a finger to her lips.

"No … shhh, don't talk."

She complied, holding his gaze for just a moment longer, before she tucked her head into the crook of his neck and curled up into him. Against his better judgement, Levi allowed one hand to snake around her waist and draw her tight to where his heart lay pulsing beneath his ribs.

He heard one small sob hit his chest, before the girl seemed to get her dignity in check and steadied her breathing.

Levi had never, ever been a crier … even when he was a child. Yet he felt his eyes burn threateningly as the young girl lay in his embrace, her body pressed so tightly to him as though she was worried he might just disappear without warning.

They could be anyone in that moment; just two lovers who had stolen an intimate evening for themselves … for a small moment in time, their pasts, their duties and their destinies hadn't mattered. It had been enough to become fully immersed in their present. Yet Levi knew all too well, the cold light of daybreak always re-surfaced. It brought with it the same hell that they had known all their lives…

And so they would have to face what lay ahead; whatever that may look like for them, as Captain and Queen.

He was shocked at the conscious effort it took to swallow the lump of unwelcome emotion rising in his throat.

* * *

Historia already felt the pull of reality at her shoulders, but she fought against it. She pressed herself closer into Levi's chest, feeling as though if she could just squeeze herself flush enough against him, she'd be able to remain that way forever.

She hadn't expected this to happen, and it certainly wasn't what she'd wanted, but the man that lay beside her had become something so much more to her than just a Captain in her army.

He was no longer simply the cold, stoic soldier she was so familiar with; had surpassed the brave leader who had lead so many of her comrades through harsh battles to safety, and even transcended the man who stood by her when she declared she had wanted to open an orphanage as her first act as Queen.

Levi had become something else entirely now; her first taste of true bliss, of what it was to have a man worship your body in a way that had nothing to do with being royalty or a goddess. He had become not only her savior, but the one who had opened her eyes to how intense the fire between a man and a woman could be.

How on earth was she going to say goodbye to all this, once the objective was achieved? How could she view him as simply the Captain once again? When his fingers had touched her so intimately, his thrusts inside of her had incited so much ecstasy?

When he had looked at her with eyes that she was sure spoke of so much more than mere duty?

She sighed against his chest, inhaling his scent. She knew he would not be asleep, and that if she let herself drift off now, he would surely be gone when she awoke. Yet unconsciousness tugged insistently at her eyelids, and the feel of his lithe arms around her was so comforting, that she soon drifted into oblivion.

When Historia awoke, the air seemed so much hotter than before. Her eyes struggled to adjust, and she was unable to shake the strange blur to her vision. She realized that she seemed to be surrounded by a strange mist. Or wait … was that steam?

She tried to glance around her, but her head seemed somehow pinioned in place. And that was when it hit her. White hot pain like she'd never felt before, shrieking across her jaw and up into her right eye socket. She wanted to cry out, but she couldn't. The back of her throat scorched, and her whole mouth was filled with the metallic taste of blood, mixed with something hard and cold. Terror gipped her heart.

There was a figure.

Masked by the steam, but slowly drifting into focus before her as it began to dissipate. She suddenly realized that the cold, hard thing protruding from her mouth was a blade. And it was attached to a hand, becoming slowly visible with the clearing steam.

She tried to scream again, but it was no use; the blade had clearly done enough damage to prevent her making any noise apart from a faint gurgling sound. Blood and saliva pooled in her throat, making her choke.

She could only watch in horror, as the remainder of the steam cleared, allowing her to gaze upon her attacker fully. The Wings of Freedom crest at the breast pocket of a tan jacket, and moss green cloak, jumped out at her with violent comprehension.

Her heart stopped.

Levi?

His face loomed above her, and it was coated in blood. The crimson liquid was splattered in a deathly mask across his features, dripping from his raven hair. Her blurred vision was drifting in and out of focus as her eyes fell to his.

There was a deadly fury there which surpassed anything she had ever known. He was glaring right into her, his lip curling and his teeth bared like a rabid animal. He was unrecognizable as the man she knew.

Historia tried to move her arms. Nothing. She felt for her legs, but there appeared to be no flesh, bones or muscle to perform any of the actions she was asking. She was completely trapped.

She let out a gurgled whimper, tears now streaming down her cheeks as she lay helplessly before the man whose arms she had fallen asleep in only hours before.

He continued to bare down on her, and she felt the blade sink further into her eye socket, the pain now unbearable. Why hadn't she passed out yet?

Her left eye was the only one still working by this point, but as he drew closer, she was horrifyingly aware of the feral snarl which was clearly meant for her. He had become unhinged. Terror ripped through her veins as every fiber of her being screamed at her to run; to get as far away from this monster as possible.

Suddenly, he spoke, his bloody death mask inches away from her face.

"Turning into a Titan puts a heavy strain on your body … so you can't transform again while you're busy healing. Isn't that right?"

Titan? What was he talking about?

She tried to scream again, which only resulted in blood and saliva sputtering down her chin.

"Hey! Answer me. Don't you have any manners?"

Her left eye began to roll backwards, the pain and fear finally overcoming her senses. The last image she saw was Levi's bloodied face leering above her, an executioner in his mask …

Historia awoke screaming.

She thrashed around violently, feeling for her limbs. To her relief, they were there.

The appearance of a face above her sent her into a second fit of hysteria.

* * *

Levi's eyes flew open as Historia's scream hit him almost physically. He shot up from the armchair he had settled himself in across from her bed.

He was on her in seconds, his hand clamped over her mouth in an attempt to prevent her from waking the whole household. Her eyes were wild, like a frightened animal, and to his horror, they seemed to grow even more frantic at the sight of him. Her breath was hot against his palm.

"Historia," he hissed. "Stop. It's OK; I'm here. You're safe. It was just a nightmare."

She whimpered against his hand, tears spilling from her cheeks. To his slight relief, she seemed to have given up on her blood curdling screams, at least.

Levi shivered as he knelt over her. He had never heard her scream like that before … even in his own nightmares. The sound haunted him. What had she seen to make her this hysterical?

"I'm going to move my hand – please try not to scream again. The brats are already probably awake."

He pulled his hand away hesitantly, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

A violent sob wracked the Queen's body, and she twisted away from him, covering her face with her hands.

"…Historia?" Levi breathed, deeply concerned at her reaction.

"Please," she sobbed, "don't touch me."

Levi sat back on his haunches, completely at a loss. Had he done something wrong?

"I'm sorry I … look, I had to find a way to stop you from shrieking the place down. The children …"

"It was you."

He paused, frowning down at her petite form, curled into a ball. Her hair was sticky with sweat, and her night dress clung to her skin.

"What are you talking about? What was me?"

She peered at him between shaky fingers. "You were … there was so much blood …" Another sob hiccupped from her lips. "Your face was covered in blood. I … I think it was … my blood."

Levi's brow crinkled in surprise. "Your blood?"

"You … you had me with your blade. I had no arms, and no legs. And I couldn't … I couldn't …" she fell to weeping again, her hands clutching at her throat, as though to try and stifle the sounds.

Levi grit his teeth. No arms and no legs? That sounded like the state of a person who had just been carved from a titan. She had probably heard him talking about it with someone before, and subconsciously …

He reached out to her cautiously, and was relieved when she allowed him to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her into his chest.

"Historia …" he whispered into her hair, the scent of it strangely comforting. "It was just a nightmare. I'm not going to hurt you."

She pressed her cheek to his chest, and he felt the dampness of her tears against his skin.

"It felt so real … it hurt. Your blade … you had it in my throat."

Levi frowned again, listening quietly.

"It pierced the back of my throat … and my eye … I couldn't see through my right eye."

He stiffened at her words, as they conjured a familiar memory. He saw his blade in his mind's eye, shimmering with moisture from Titan steam and blood. And he saw him, devoid of his limbs, languishing before him.

"And … there was just so much blood. Your face, it was like … I've never seen it before. It was monstrous L-Levi … you looked … like you'd gone mad. You were deranged. Your eyes were the only things I could see through all the blood … and you looked at me with such hate. Why?"

He knew then. For certain, he knew what she'd seen. Fuck knows how, exactly. But there could be no mistaking it. It was The Beast Titan.

She'd seen him through the eyes of Zeke.

She lifted her head to look up at him, her vast blue eyes so full of mistrust and confusion.

Levi opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. How could he tell her the truth? How could he admit to her, that the monster she had seen in her vision was truly him? That he had carved Zeke up like a piece of meat … even if that bastard did deserve it? He didn't want her to know him in that light; and he never, ever wanted her to be on the receiving end of his fury.

"Historia," he reached down, taking her chin his hand, hoping that it was steady enough. "Listen to me. You just had a nightmare. I would never - will never, EVER hurt you. In fact, I'll quite happily give my life to protect you … as is my duty."

He fixed her with his gaze, hoping that she believed him. To his relief, she seemed to relax slightly in his arms. She said nothing, but pressed a gentle kiss to the left side of his chest.

"Promise me?" she whispered.

"Always," Levi muttered, resting his chin on her head. He closed his eyes, feeling the place where she kissed him burn with his betrayal.

The pair were still for a time, and Levi simply allowed himself to listen to Historia's breathing, waiting for it to become completely steady.

Eventually, he shifted so that his arm could hook under her legs. He lifted her with ease, feeling her grip tighten around his neck. He marveled at how light she was, as though she was made of nothing. She stirred and glanced up at him, questioningly.

He moved over to the armchair, settling with her in his lap, her legs dangling over one of the cushioned arms. She shifted, curling herself into him.

Levi gazed down at her, trying to make sense of what had happened between them. It physically pained him to think of her hysterical terror at what he had done … and the idea that she had seen it through Zeke's eyes, felt his pain as her own …

He clenched his jaw, a sudden anger at the situation bubbling inside of him. Fuck protocol, or ground rules, or whatever the fuck else he'd thought important before. He had the overwhelming urge to protect the girl in his lap; to make her feel safe again, especially in his presence.

"Fall asleep with me?" he whispered to her, reaching down to brush a lose strand of her hair behind her ear.

She eyed him, still clearly slightly wary, before letting out a small yawn. "What about your 'no staying over' rule?"

"Fuck the rules," Levi muttered, unable to hold himself back from stroking her cheek softly with his thumb.

Historia finally nodded, before resting her cheek back against his chest and sighing.

Content, Levi let his head fall back, his eyes fluttering closed.

* * *

It was dark. Levi found himself standing before a large farmhouse, not entirely dissimilar to the Orphanage.

He glanced around. He was accompanied by several other men, all dressed in long black coats and dark, brimmed hats which kept their faces in shadow. Levi reached up to subconsciously straighten his own hat, before brushing a hand across the stubble on his chin.

Stubble? When had he grown stubble?

He shrugged the thought off as footsteps from the front porch of the house caught his attention. Spinning around, he watched intently as three figures made their way down the steps from the porch: a short, portly man, a slightly taller, fairly attractive woman, and a wide eyed little girl with golden hair.

Bingo – this was who he'd been looking for …

He stepped from the shadows, followed by his men, and before they had chance to comprehend what was happening, the three figures were surrounded.

The woman shrieked as realisation seemed to hit her. What a fucking moron.

Levi stepped forward swiftly, pinning her arms behind her back. He lent into her hair; it smelled of jasmine.

"Are you feeling uneasy because Wall Maria has fallen?" He shifted his gaze to the portly man, now looking on uneasily. "My Lord Reiss, we must ask you not to act so rashly."

Lord Reiss gaped at him, before his eyes swept over to the woman and girl.

"No!" The damned foolish woman yelped, struggling against him fruitlessly.

"Mother!"

Levi's eyes flicked over to the little girl, who was staring up at him, wide eyes full of concern. Familiar, blue eyes.

Historia …?

"She has nothing to do with me!" The shrieking woman who he was restraining pulled his attention back. "I am not this child's mother."

Levi frowned at Lord Reiss. "Aha … is this true, Lord Reiss? Are both this woman … and this child unrelated to you?"

A young Historia looked pleadingly up into the face of her father, lips parted slightly in what looked like fear.

Lord Reiss sighed. "Very well … neither of them are related to me."

Levi recognized his cue. "Just as we thought." He forced the woman to the ground, reaching for the knife secured at his belt.

"What … what are you ...?"

Levi grit his teeth, ignoring her whimpers. "You never existed. You never worked in the Lord's mansion. No-one knows who you are."

He brought his blade around towards her, the metal glinting in the moonlight.

"No!" Her shriek pierced the night air. "Master!? But … that isn't true!"

Levi pulled the blade up to her throat. Better to get this over with quickly; they couldn't afford much more of her screeching. He hesitated suddenly at the sight of the small girl stumbling towards him.

"M-Mother …" she whimpered, her eyes glassy and her hands outstretched.

"If only …" The woman was sobbing beneath his blade, now. "If only you'd never been born."

The seconds seemed to still as the words rang out across the little courtyard. Levi couldn't take his eyes off the child's face … the light in her eyes seemed to fade suddenly, as she digested her mother's words.

Levi felt a rage course through him then; borne of a deep disgust at the unforgivable words. He brought his hand down swiftly and cleanly, slicing across the woman's windpipe. Throat slit, she collapsed to the ground in a pool of her own blood.

Historia let out a small squeak, before locking eyes with him.

Well, this one wasn't going to be half as easy. Levi realized he'd never killed a child before.

He reached forward, planting his palm against her golden crown and readying his knife. Her eyes grew wide in horror.

"Wait."

Levi started awake. His gaze flew to the weight in his lap, and as his eyes readjusted to the darkness, he recognised Historia's stirring form.

"Mph … Levi?"

His heart thundered in his chest as he recalled the dream he had just woken from.

"Is everything alright?" She glanced up at him, big blue eyes laced with concern.

Levi's words died in his throat as he looked at her. What the fuck was happening?

That wasn't just a dream. He knew that was how Historia's mother had died, because she'd told him several years ago. But how had he been there? How had he seen it with his own eyes?

"I'm … fine." He managed to choke out. "Just a dream. Go back to sleep." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

She frowned, although seemed too tired to protest. Her head fell against his chest again, and he heard her breathing soften again as she drifted off.

Levi stared ahead of him into the murky darkness of her room.

Something was happening here; he could sense it. Why had he dreamt that tonight? He hadn't been there the night her mother had been killed. So whose perspective had he seen? She had obviously been seeing him through Zeke's eyes in her dream … so whose eyes was he looking through?

Levi knew one thing for sure. He was going to hunt that shitty Four Eyes down as soon as he arrived back at HQ, and demand she tell him every last thing she knew about this fucking bonding shit.

It had to be that.

Fucking bonding.


	18. Fulfilment: The Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! So, so sorry about the delay in uploading this next chapter. I usually only get chance to write during the weekend, and a surprise last minute trip away last weekend meant I didn't get any time!

Also, this particular chapter has been giving me a bit of trouble ... I thought I had it almost done, only to rip out a huge chunk and re-work the bulk of it, because a significant conversation didn't seem to quite fit here ... hence it's a little shorter than I ideally would have liked. Anyway, as always, I hope it doesn't disappoint :)

* * *

Historia awoke in her own bed. She stirred gently, stretching her stiff limbs. Rather than the pleasant sunshine streaming through her drapes that had greeted her since the start of the summer, the dawn outside appeared grey. She was aware of the rhythmic pattering of drizzle through her open window, yet the air was still heavy with heat as it stirred the curtains.

She glanced over to the now vacant armchair across from her bed. The solitary pillow was fluffed neatly. The floorboards gave a soft creak as Historia padded over to the chair, picking up the pillow and holding it to her face. Something made her want to reach for any proof that he'd been there with her at all as they had fallen asleep together.

The faint scent of soap was the only trace left of the chair's recent occupant. But it was enough.

She moved to the window, casting aside a drape with her forearm to peer out across the cornfields. The light still appeared fresh; dawn couldn't have that long broken. Then again, the presence of the murky rainclouds did make it harder to tell. She leaned a hip against the wooden sill, the events of the previous evening replaying through her drowsy mind.

Her heart quickened at the memory of him leering over her as she lay fastened to her bedpost, his carnal gaze greedy with desire as his hand met her skin with that illicit crack. She swallowed thickly as she recalled how he took her with an almost ferocious need after she had touched him, his eyes alive with something that was not quite human …

Suddenly, though, there was blood.

She let out a little gasp; hand pressed to her lips involuntarily at the reappearance of the snarling Captain that had loomed over her in her dream, that bloody death mask smeared ominously across his chiselled features.

She shook her head, reminding herself it was just a nightmare.

But she wanted to see him again, to stare at his face just to make sure it wasn't permanently stained crimson. To make sure his eyes were cool, grey and entirely human again. Had he left to switch with Jean already?

She pulled on a robe and fastened it securely around her night dress, heading for the stairs. She crept down to the first landing, and was met with the loud sound of snoring coming from the guest room. She cracked the door ajar slightly and peered inside, only to be met with the sight of Jean fast asleep in one of the beds, his mouth hanging agape.

He had left already.

* * *

Levi pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders as the rainwater dripped off the end of his hood and down in front of his nose.

He didn't mind the drizzle. Even now, after so many years spent on the surface, he still couldn't help but feel silently grateful at the feeling of fresh water hitting his skin. Any weather was better than the dense, stale air of the underground.

The steady drumming of the rain against the nearby stable roof calmed his thoughts. He'd awoken sometime shortly before dawn, with Historia still purring softly asleep in his lap. Realising that he most certainly had hit his quota of sleep for the night, and wouldn't be granted any more, he'd replaced her softly into her own bed. The sight of her peacefully innocent, sleeping face had made his stomach churn with apprehension for some reason, and he'd left swiftly to scrub away any trace of their most recent encounter from his body.

He hated the small part of him that longed to still be beside her, pressed against her warm form, and found himself inwardly chastising it until it fell silent. Instead, it was replaced by the insistent questions surrounding their dreams, and what they could mean, if anything at all.

It could all have been mere coincidence, of course. But he seriously doubted that.

He replayed the image of a young Historia's bold, blue eyes gazing up at him, her face filled with an emotion he just couldn't find words to describe. She had looked so … scared? Hopeless?

Lost.

As though she were a spare part that just didn't belong anywhere. Levi grit his teeth at the memory of her mother's last words to her: _if only you'd never been born._

His fist tightened around the handle of his gear. Levi preferred to avoid hitting women, where it could be helped. But something told him he wouldn't feel guilty about breaking that woman's jaw with his fist, in that moment. Fucking _coward_.

He was briefly reminded of his own mother, and the lengths that she went to in order to shield him from her depressing reality, and keep him with her despite what must have been the glaring disapproval of her pimp and clients. It was a fact that, as a child, he had been blissfully ignorant of. Yet now, as an adult, he was more than a little aware of her sacrifices for him, and the thought stirred deeply buried emotions that he'd rather not re-visit right now.

His mind flickered back to the dream. Whose eyes could he have been seeing the events through? It could be anyone. Yet something told him, there must be a connection there somewhere. He frowned as he watched the corn in the fields across from the farmhouse sway gently in the downpour.

Why had Historia seen Zeke's memory of him?

It must be the royal blood in their veins which connected them … that was the only clear explanation.

So had it been some relative of Levi's, who had slit the throat of Historia's Mother? It could have been his Father, who he knew nothing about. But then again, there was another, who Levi suspected much more likely to be involved in such underhand, shady proceedings. Especially when it involved the Reiss family.

Kenny.

Levi blanched slightly at the thought of his uncle coming so close to ending Historia's life as swiftly as he had her mothers. Would the sly old bastard really have gone through with it, if Lord Reiss hadn't stopped him?

No use dwelling on it now. He really needed to speak to Hange; to find out if she could shed any light on the situation. He only had one more night at the Orphanage, before his and Jean's stint was up and Connie and Sasha would be back to take over.

The question was, should he avoid any further intimate contact with Historia before he left, just in case it stirred up any more of these disturbing visions? Or should he make a point of going to her, just to test whether or not it had simply been mere coincidence after all? The thought resurfaced that she may already be pregnant by now, anyway. So did it really matter?

He sighed as he slumped back against the tree, pulling his hood lower over his features as the raindrops clung to the front most strands of his dark hair.

Had he really expected that things wouldn't turn out to be quite so fucking complicated?

Fool.

* * *

George kindly offered to walk with the children to the little school in the nearby village. Historia felt a slight trace of guilt as she buttoned up their mismatched coats – she had, in the past, allowed the children to stay behind and do some reading exercises in previous bad weather. But George assured her that the rain wasn't that heavy, and she knew it was best that they didn't miss out on too much schooling, especially when she had pressed so hard for them to be awarded the funds from the royal budget to allow them to attend the local school. Along with Captain Levi's help, of course.

If she was honest, she was also grateful for the quiet left behind as the last of their little feet pattered out onto the porch. She had had a funny sort of headache since she woke up – a heavy tension between her brows. George always said it was the sign of an oncoming thunderstorm. She supposed he must be right, if the current weather was anything to go by.

She set herself to task cleaning the vast, empty farmhouse. The only sounds keeping her company as she scrubbed the wooden floors were Jean's heavy snoring, and the steady thud of rain on the roof. Her mind threatened to drift to the Captain outside on several occasions, but she tried to distract herself with more demanding tasks such as mending Freddie's recently torn trousers, fixing some broken pans from the kitchen cupboards and even rearranging the books into alphabetical order in the sitting room.

She wondered if he was soaked through yet? She remembered from first-hand experience that the Corps cloaks weren't the best at keeping the rain off. But perhaps they'd improved the material since she had last donned the Wings of Freedom?

When she had finally exhausted the list of tasks which needed doing in the Farmhouse, and she thought she might just head out in the rain to speak to Levi, George arrived back at the Orphanage.

"Hey," he called as he hung his woollen cloak on the stand near the front door.

Historia found that she was half relieved, half annoyed at the distraction. She still had that niggling headache. "Want some tea?"

George nodded as he strolled into the dining room.

Historia placed a cup of the steaming liquid in front of him. She wondered what Levi would give for a cup of hot tea right now.

"Thanks," he offered. "So … how is everything?"

Historia merely sipped her own tea quietly, weighing up George's question.

"Everything is … alright," she said finally.

He frowned at her. "You seem a bit troubled."

"It's nothing. Just this headache. It will pass," Historia replied offhandedly, although she was unable to prevent Levi's bloodied features from reappearing in her mind once again.

"Storm's on its way, I'm telling you," George said confidently, twisting his tea cup in its saucer. "And it's about time, too. This sticky heat has been dying to break for days, and the crops are thirsty. We just need a bit of thunder to clear the air."

She nodded slowly, pondering on his words. Rather than frighten her, the wild storms that would roll around during the summer months would always excite her as a little girl. She could feel the current air weighted and fractious around them, ready for the sky to ignite and rumble.

"Historia …"

She glanced up at him, and noticed that his features were knotted with concern suddenly.

"A couple of the children … they mentioned that they heard … noises. Last night."

She bit her lip. It didn't come as a surprise that her screams must have woken them.

"It was me. I had a bad dream, is all," she offered earnestly.

George appeared to digest her response for a moment, before he spoke. "Historia … the Captain; he's not exactly … well, I mean, he doesn't seem …" the freckled man fumbled over his words awkwardly. He sighed. "You are OK, aren't you? He doesn't … hurt you?"

She noticed the faint blush beginning to rise up his neck as he spoke. She rose, gathering their empty teacups.

"Captain Levi … wouldn't lay a finger on me."

Except … that wasn't true, was it? He had laid his hand to her. Hard.

Historia felt George's eyes follow her as she left for the kitchen. She couldn't meet his gaze, knowing that she had lied.

Levi had hurt her. But she had wanted him too, and what's more, she had actually enjoyed the feeling; she had lusted after it, and somehow become completely alive at the white hot pain which seared across her flesh from his strike. The most alive she'd felt in years, in fact.

It puzzled her; the way that the vision in her dream had evoked in her such awful terror. And yet … now that she had had some time to digest what she had seen … those monstrous eyes of his also intrigued her deeply. The Queen had never before witnessed such ferocious bloodlust, and it thrilled her to see such emotion possessing Levi's usually austere features. Even when he was in her bed, he seemed only a fraction as alive as he had in that moment. Despite her earlier trepidation, a dangerous part of her soul appeared to have emerged, which somehow wanted to do that to him; to lead him to that place.

There was a low rumble from the sky outside, and Historia shivered despite the muggy air.

* * *

Levi's grey eyes flicked up to the sky as a luminous fork splintered across the horizon. There was a deep rumble a few moments later, and all of a sudden the downpour seemed to increase velocity.

"Excellent," he muttered to himself.

Levi was a dedicated soldier, but even he knew when to admit defeat to the elements. None of the lazy bastards who might pose a threat to Historia would bother dragging their asses out in this shitty weather, and his tree was in a dangerously prime position for a lightening strike.

Pulling his sodden cloak around his shoulders, Levi sprang towards the drenched earth, and stalked towards the stables in surrender.

* * *

Historia placed her dripping teacup on the draining board, beside George's, before reaching for the kitchen towel to dry her hands. Her eyes were drawn to the window as another flash lit up the midday sky. The low rumble at the door, the dull throb at her temples and the ever-present shadow of Levi's bloodied features at the edge of her mind were all making her feel particularly restless.

Making her mind up suddenly, she tossed the towel aside and headed for the door.

"I'll be back shortly," she threw behind her at George. She didn't wait for his answer before slipping through the back door and into the cascading rain.

* * *

Levi shook out his cloak with a sharp flick, sending water droplets scattering across the stable. A nearby horse snorted indignantly as a droplet hit its flank.

"Come on, its fucking water," Levi muttered in response, before turning his back to the animal and unclasping his gear. His cloak was neatly spread across the door of an empty stall to dry out a little.

The rumbling outside grew louder as the storm began to build. Levi toyed briefly with the idea of heading inside to the farmhouse, however the thought that the brats may have been allowed to stay behind from school in favour of the dry Orphanage in such shitty weather made him hesitate. He would take the ear-splitting groans of the storm over the whining of brats any day.

He moved across to the back door of the stable and lent against the wooden frame casually, where he could appreciate the view of the rolling storm clouds and the lightening which spidered across them.

* * *

Historia reached the front door of the stable, her blouse and trousers already soaked through. She caught sight of the Captain leaning silently against the frame of the opposite door, his back to her. She was relieved that he'd given in to the unrelenting weather and resigned himself to the safety of the stables; a small part of her had worried that he was too stubborn to let even the threat of lightening strike sway him from his duty. She stepped silently past the line of stalls, observing his dripping green cloak draped neatly over one of the stall doors. Clearly, they hadn't improved the material since her days in the scouts after all.

When she was mere steps away from the Captain's back, he spoke.

"Your sneaking around is improving, but I still heard you from the moment you passed the second stall."

He didn't turn as he addressed her.

Historia scowled slightly. "I swear you do have eyes in the back of your head, or at least some sort of sixth sense."

Another deep bellow of thunder rolled through the ground beneath their feet.

Levi turned finally, his face slightly amused as he regarded her. There was no trace of crimson on his skin, and his eyes were the same cool grey as always. The image of the bloodied Captain from her dream seemed to fade instantly. "You're just heavy footed." He appeared to look her up and down, his eyes lingering on the riding pants she had chosen over a skirt that morning. "You thinking of getting in some combat training again, are you?"

Historia placed a hand on her hip. "I've been cleaning. It's easier in these." She moved to stand beside him at the doorway, her shoulders an inch or two below his. "Besides … I feel more comfortable like this."

She glanced sideways at him, gauging his reaction. His eyes were fixed ahead at the murky sky, his face stoic.

"I'm getting a bit tired of trying to be the Queen everyone expects me to be, wandering around demurely in my pretty skirts. Honestly … I'd always thought I was done with putting on an act when I said goodbye to Krista."

Historia folded her arms, leaning her hip on the opposite side of the door-frame to the Captain. Something made her suddenly want to pour her heart out to him; to seek some reassurance for the way she had been feeling of late. "And I started out so well; creating this place," she gestured beside her, to where the Orphanage stood. "No one expected that to be the first priority of the Queen. And so many people told me I was ridiculous … except you. You supported me in my first decision, even if everyone else thought I was just some foolish girl."

She looked at him again, but still he said nothing, and didn't meet her eyes. The only movement she noticed was a slight pulse at his jaw.

She continued, despite her prickling annoyance at his silence. "But then … as time went on, I started doing things not because I really wanted to, but because they were expected of me. I was told I shouldn't really be going for long rides out without an escort, in case I ran into trouble, so I stopped …"

"You could always have just gone with an escort," Levi pointed out, finally breaking his silence.

"Huh … some stuffy MP with nothing better to do than follow me round like a lap dog? Moaning at me for going too fast or riding too recklessly? Please." Historia rolled her eyes at him, and she was sure she noticed the corners of his mouth twitch slightly. "I never actually spend time with my friends anymore, either … my real friends, who I fought beside. I used to love our chats over breakfast in the mess hall, moaning about how the eggs were always overcooked …" she smiled fondly at the memory. "Now it's just all official business when I see them."

"It wouldn't be appropriate for the Queen to be seen at soldiers' barracks, socialising in mess halls," Levi replied bluntly, although she was sure she detected a slight trace of pity in his words.

"I know. They're just selfish things, really. I just ... guess I never wanted to become some soulless figurehead." Historia's eyes fell to her fingers as she fiddled with the hem of her blouse.

Another rumble of thunder reverberated through the ground.

"Historia."

She glanced up to find that he was facing her now, his eyes suddenly regarding her genuinely; the stoic mask cracked.

"You're nothing like the Queen they'd have you be. If it was up to them, they'd have you holed up permanently in the Capitol, in some fancy mansion, where they could parade you out for special occasions like their pretty little puppet, spouting some bullshit about how everything is grand with the world now the Titans outside the walls are gone, and we're going to be allies with whatever the hell lies across the ocean, and everyone should sleep peacefully in their beds at night. Not here, where you belong, actually making a difference to people. You're anything but soulless."

She was taken aback by his sudden, heart felt words, and also intrigued by what he'd said about 'spouting bullshit.'

"Don't you believe we can come to some peaceful resolution somehow, then?"

He sighed. "Honestly; I have no fucking idea. But things haven't gone well so far, have they?"

"Isn't that what Commander Hange wants us to work towards though?"

He didn't reply.

Historia looked out across the horizon as it lit up with another flash of lightening. "You never change, do you, Captain? Always ready to fight… just like you once told me, back when I was only a frightened young girl met with the prospect of the throne. You told me you would always be ready to re-arrange some faces. Whose faces will it be next?"

Levi turned away again as Historia felt the next rumble of thunder vibrate through her feet. "…Whosever it has to be, to keep us safe."

* * *

Levi went to her again that night.

He told himself that it was merely to find out if their inexplicable visions would re-occur.

The real truth was, the thought of being unable to lay his hands on this funny, charming and brave young girl again made his heart ache. And he hated himself for it.

They left no time for sleep and dreaming, anyway.

He fucked her like he would never again know pleasure, and she clawed at his skin like a crazed animal.

The storm eventually fizzled out to a light drizzle again, and the air was finally cool as it swept through her open window and brushed against their naked skin, causing a smattering of goose pimples. The springs of her bed groaned as he made her come for the third time, and she keened deliriously against his neck.

"Historia …" he whispered her name in awe, as though she was some otherworldly spirit that had just fallen into his arms. "You're fucking magnificent."

She clung to him desperately, her legs wrapped vice-like around his waist. "Levi … please … don't leave me."

Her words struck his chest with a dread he had long anticipated. But fuck it … he could play that game, just in this moment. They still had hours.

"Never," he whispered, as his lips trailed down between her breasts and across her stomach.

* * *

She knew it was a lie. Of course, he had to leave her. That was the arrangement, after all.

The dawn finally broke as they lay panting together, tangled in each other's limbs. Historia wanted to wail in agony as the first light dipped through the curtains, heralding reality's unwelcome arrival.

She studied his face as he returned from cleaning himself up in the bathroom, desperate for any slight betrayal of emotion, or indication he wanted to leave her as little as she wanted him to go.

But the Levi she had become so familiar with these past days appeared to quickly be dissolving into the unreadable Captain again.

He finished the last button of his shirt, and began to arrange the cravat which had held her bound to her bedposts just two nights ago as he had her writhing in ecstasy. The memory made her heart hiccup uncomfortably.

She watched him fasten his cloak around his shoulders, his eyes not meeting hers. Damn him; why wouldn't he look at her?

"I should go," he stated, his voice quiet and even.

The lump forming in her throat meant she didn't trust herself to speak. So this could be it, then?

She merely nodded, her eyes fixed on his face, willing him to meet her gaze.

The Captain paused for a moment, eyes still cast to the floor. But then he turned to leave.

How could they part like this? There was so much she ached to say to him, so many questions she wanted answers to. But she didn't even know how to attempt to form the words.

His hand reached for her doorknob, and she realised that this really could be the last time she watched him walk out of her room.

"Levi …" His name tumbled from her lips before she could stop it.

He hesitated, his back still turned.

"I …"

She what? What was there to possibly say that could make any of this less painful?

All of a sudden, he turned. His feet were carrying him back towards her, and there was a determination in his grey eyes.

She let out a small yelp of surprise as his rough fingertips found her jaw, and his lips were on hers again. He crushed his mouth to hers with the same desperation she felt, and she found the tears prickling at her eyes before she could stop them. But then his kiss grew soft, and the way his lips moved against hers was so deliberate and slow, as though to make that moment last as long as possible.

Finally, he broke away from her, and for the first time since he had left her bed that morning, he met her gaze in earnest. Their noses brushed gently as he remained silent still, but Historia could feel his eyes penetrating her soul.

And that one look he gave her was enough.

A moment later, he was gone, and she was left alone listening to the faint smattering of raindrops outside her window.

* * *

So, I know the pace hasn't been especially fast over the last few chapters. I just wanted to dedicate a good bit of time building Levi and Historia's relationship during his stay at the Orphanage with her, but things should start to increase pace now. There are lots of plot points which have been introduced, which you should start to see weaving together over the next few chapters. There's also the ball/banquet to look forward to. Not going to lie, starting to feel the pressure now of not wanting to disappoint all of you who have stuck with me so far! Thank you so much for all your reviews and for taking an interest in my story - means the world! **SR x**


	19. The Forge: The Missing Wings

**Author's Note:** Well hello, my lovely readers! I'm so sorry this update has taken so long ... life has been kind of crazy!

I had this virtually finished before the new Manga chap came out, but then I got a little distracted from editing as I was too busy trying to digest the latest instalment! What a cracker. Anyways, here it finally is for you.

A note to some of my readers who've been here since the beginning - I've also been tidying up and organising previous chapters into arcs to help the overall structure of the story - I'd recommend perhaps reading back over at least Chapter one, where I've explained the new structure to the story in my A/N. I'm still in the process of editing all chapters to this new format, so please bear with me :-)

* * *

 **ARC 3: THE FORGE**

 ** _'To create something strong, enduring, or successful.'_**

 **CHAPTER 19: The Missing Wings**

The rain was nothing more than a faint drizzle as Levi and Jean rode together back to the Capitol. Despite this, they were still soaked through to the skin by the time they reached HQ in the dull afternoon light which bled through the clouds.

Levi spent most of the ride back silent and brooding. He was sure Jean sensed something heavy was on his mind, but he really didn't give a shit. At least the younger soldier had enough sense not to question him on it, keeping his mouth firmly shut. He hadn't even tried to make any polite conversation.

The truth of it all was, Levi was seething. And his anger was entirely directed towards one person.

Himself.

How could he be so fucking stupid? Had he learnt nothing?

His heart began to ache as long buried feelings threatened to resurface, and suddenly it was as though those lifeless amber eyes were on him again, burning holes into his soul.

He'd sworn he'd never find himself in that position again.

Dismounting his horse in the courtyard of HQ, he flung his reins at Jean without meeting his eyes.

"Stable up. I need to speak to Commander Hange."

He didn't wait to hear Jean's response, stalking towards the doorway which lead through to the barracks.

Once inside, rather than heading towards the senior soldiers' offices, he turned in the direction of his own quarters. He needed a few moments to compose himself before he faced the Commander.

He encountered several soldiers from differing ranks along the corridors of the castle, ignoring every one of their polite nods and cheerful greetings to him. He merely grit his teeth and focused on not driving his fist into the stone walls, or their smiling faces.

By the time Levi reached his own room, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears as his heart pounded in his chest. He slammed the door hard behind him, before resting his back against it, relieved to finally be back in his own private space.

There was no-one here to judge him if he broke down.

Except Levi wasn't the type to completely break. Perhaps things would be easier if he was; if he could just throw something against a wall and take pleasure in it smashing into tiny pieces, rather than feel irritated at the mess he'd have to deal with, or allow the tears to fall so that he could properly mourn for the many things he'd lost. Alas; the only way Levi had ever known to release his grief or pain was to kill: Titan, human … it didn't really matter. Destroying his enemies was the only thing that ever seemed to heal him, even if he did find out later that it was only ever temporary. It seemed no matter how many of his foes he managed to slaughter, Levi still couldn't quite achieve that feeling that his comrades' deaths meant something. Meant enough.

He shoved himself off the door and reached for the lower drawer of his desk. His fingers found the smooth mahogany surface he was searching for, and he pulled the wooden box carefully out and placed it atop the desk. Lifting the lid, he stared solemnly down at the small squares of fabric within.

Each bore a crest with two wings: one dark and one light. There were crimson stains dotted across most; the blood of their original owners.

With hands that trembled only slightly, he gathered the squares and lay them out upon the desk. He counted them as he went, names sitting on the tip of his tongue that he couldn't quite bring himself to speak aloud.

Isabelle, Farlan, Luis, Florian, Isla …

He wondered why he tortured himself with this every time. He knew hers wasn't there; there was no small fabric square to sit in his mahogany box, proving her existence. Despite knowing it had been the right thing to do as a Captain of the Survey Corps, Levi cursed himself for giving her badge away so willingly that day, for the lie that so easily fell from his mouth to comfort a subordinate. The idiotic soldier was no doubt dead himself now, anyway, along with his friend that he had sobbed for so openly in front Levi. What had been the point, really? He pondered on what had become of her badge in the end.

That familiar lump of emotion rose in his throat, always seeming to threaten to spill over, but never manifesting in tears, or wails, or even words. It just sat there, choking him, as he stared down at the badges laid out in front of him, his face still.

His fingers brushed along the row, finally settling on the last square of fabric.

Erwin.

He picked it up, and clenched it in his fist.

"Fuck, old man. Tell me I'm doing the right thing here."

The fabric was stiff from the dried blood, but unusually this had never phased Levi. Cleaning them would only wash away the truth of their deaths.

"This is the only way, right? Because my track record with …"

People he cared about. Comrades. Friends.

Lovers.

He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

"… It's not exactly the fucking best, is it?"

He rested an elbow on the desk, and brought his forehead against his enclosed fist.

Humanity's Strongest? Wasn't it ironic that such a hero couldn't seem to protect those that ended up mattering to him the most.

* * *

Historia threw herself into making a magnificent stew for dinner, along with a huge apple pie, that would no doubt bring tears of joy to Sasha's eyes. It was the only thing she could do, to distract herself from the strange state of limbo she had found herself in ever since the Captain's departure from the Orphanage that afternoon.

His words to her in front of George, Sasha and Connie as he and Jean prepared to leave earlier had been distant and formal, and although they stung, she knew it was how things had to be, at least for now. Until they knew what the outcome of their short-lived, passionate encounters would be.

She held on to the look in his eyes as he'd kissed her for the final time that morning, and that was enough to allow her to keep up her façade of composure in front of the others.

But she knew she was going to miss his sullen face like hell until she saw him again.

Once the vegetables were chopped and added to the pot with the browned meat to simmer and stew, Historia decided to allow herself a cup of tea and a break for a moment or two. Everything was prepared for the pie, and the stew wouldn't need tending to for a little while, so a small rest and some refreshment couldn't hurt.

She retired to the dining room, and seated herself at the table, inhaling the sweet scent of the golden tea in her hands. Across the way in the sitting room, she could hear the chatter of some of the children. They had decided to practice their reading together. She smiled at how good they were. Well, most of the time.

She lay her head on her arms for a moment, feeling the lack of sleep from her nights with Levi catching up with her. It couldn't hurt to just close her eyes for a minute. The children knew not to venture into the kitchen when she was cooking. She didn't need to worry.

A yawn escaped her lips, and her eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

 _The candlelight flickered against the stone walls, casting long shadows across the floor of Captain Levi's office. It was late evening, and he still had at least two piles of paperwork which needed completing for Erwin by the morning._

 _Good fucking job he didn't much care for sleep, anyway._

 _He leaned back in his chair, considering whether he could be bothered traipsing to the kitchen area to make himself a cup of tea. His mouth was pretty parched by this point, and the only break he'd taken since early afternoon had been to light the candles so that he could still see what he was doing._

 _He hated how it took him so long to work through the reports. His haphazard and brief education from the more literate of Kenny's cronies in the underground, plus the few lessons Hange had given him since he had joined the Corps, meant that his reading skills weren't the best, and the cursive and flowery writing of some of the higher ups did nothing to help him._

 _Although like hell he'd ever admit any of this to anyone._

 _With a sigh, he cast aside the current report he was working on and decided to head for the kitchen. Tea would definitely help._

 _One benefit of being a member of the Special Operations Squad was that the team were placed in their own separate wing of HQ, along with their Captain. In addition to slightly nicer rooms came the luxury of their own small kitchen area, which spared them from having to march all the way to the Mess Hall every time they wanted something as simple as a cup of tea._

 _Arriving at the kitchen, Levi found that he didn't appear to be the only one who had the idea of some late evening refreshment. Although the other occupant of the kitchen didn't surprise him in the least._

 _Amber eyes met his as the honey haired girl turned to greet him, momentarily abandoning her tea making activities._

" _Evening, Captain." Her smile was dazzling. Fucking blinding, in fact._

" _Petra." He nodded his head at his subordinate. "Still not sleeping?"_

 _She fiddled with the tea spoon in her hand, her eyes suddenly downcast, that brilliant smile fading a fraction._

" _Uh … sort of."_

 _Levi moved to stand beside her, taking the tea spoon roughly from her grasp and reaching into the cupboard for another cup. He didn't fail to notice the slight blush on her cheeks as their fingers brushed for just a moment._

" _Sort of? You're either sleeping, or you're not. What the fuck is 'sort of'?"_

" _Sorry, Captain. I mean yeah, I'm still having trouble."_

 _Levi finished off preparing the hot water that she had started, and tossed out the tea leaves Petra had been using._

" _Tsk. Carry on like this and you'll be no use to me on the field."_

 _He filled the cups from his own personal stash at the back of one of the cupboards._

" _You used to run rings around Oluo and Gunther, but recently you're slipping in training."_

 _Petra looked crestfallen. "I … yeah … sorry, Captain."_

 _Levi finished brewing their tea and handed her a cup._

" _Your sorrys are a pile of shit. Sorry is no use to me when you're dead in the hands of a fucking Titan. Now fix up and drink this. It'll help you relax – it's better than the standard, cheap shit they give us."_

 _Petra took the cup from him gratefully, a small smile returning to her lips. She inhaled the steam coming from the golden liquid._

" _Mmm … does smell good."_

 _Levi said nothing in response, just sipped his tea and watched her as he lent against the countertop. Something about her fascinated him … she was such a happy, gentle presence away from the battlefield. Yet the fire in her eyes when she went in for the kill made her seem like someone else entirely. He wondered how she managed to keep both sides of her personality so evenly balanced._

" _What keeps you up, Captain? Is it more paperwork again?" She was smiling at him warmly._

 _He rolled his eyes. "How did you know."_

 _She sipped her tea, seemingly thoughtful. "If you like, I'm sure I could help you with it?"_

 _He paused, unsure whether he should allow her to see the reports. What could be the harm?_

 _He noticed she was blushing again, small fingers toying with the handle of her tea cup. "Perhaps that was a little too bold of me … I realise it might be confidential. I didn't mean-"_

" _No. Its fine," Levi interjected. He sighed. "If nothing else, it might actually help to send you off to sleep, Petra." He drained his cup, before re-filling it with the remaining tea from the pot and beckoning her to follow him._

 _The candles flickered softly in his office as they worked. He couldn't help but notice the way the soft glow illuminated her cheekbones at just the right flattering angles, and highlighted the gentle curves of her brows as they met in concentration at the report in front of her. She seemed suddenly so young and innocent in that moment; nothing akin to the hardened soldier she became in the heat of battle._

 _She glanced up, catching him staring, and smiled almost shyly. He averted his gaze quickly, inwardly cursing himself for allowing his focus to be distracted by her. It suddenly crossed his mind how the candlelight always exaggerated the hollows under his eyes, making him appear gaunt. For him, the glow only highlighted the sallowness of his skin; a lingering reminder of the Underground. He scowled._

 _Petra glanced back down at the papers nervously. "Everything OK, sir?"_

" _Fine." His response was no more than a grunt as he snatched up the next report._

 _He was aware that her eyes crept slowly back on to him as he tried to focus on the words on the page. She was studying him; he could feel that amber gaze burn through his stiff, white shirt._

 _Why the fuck had he invited her back here to help him? He was a damn idiot._

 _Petra was one of the best soldiers Levi had commanded. What she lacked in solo combat, she made up for in team work and perceptiveness. She was a lethal ally to have on one's side during battle, but something had recently become very apparent about her._

 _Petra was slipping up._

 _Her once razor-sharp intuition seemed off; she made silly mistakes that a few months ago she would have scoffed at. Her once fine-tuned ability to read her comrades moves before they were made was out of focus somehow. And Levi was more than aware of it._

 _Just like he was more than aware of the way those amber eyes followed him across a room; across a training field; across a hallway. They always seemed to linger just a beat too long. When he had the nerve to turn and meet them, they were always quickly averted, although he never failed to notice the faint rose blush present on those delicate cheeks._

 _But still he refused to entertain the thought that she might be fucking up because of him. She just wasn't sleeping, he reminded himself. That was all._

 _He cleared his throat. "Perhaps this was a bad idea, Petra." His gaze remained on the report in front of him on his desk._

 _Her features were laced with confusion as she regarded him. And, perhaps, there was a trace of hurt there too, although it was difficult to tell as he could only make her out in his periphery. His eyes stayed glued to the faded white._

" _Captain …"_

" _I thought doing this might make you more tired, but maybe it was just me selfishly wanting to get my workload down quicker."_

" _I honestly don't mind though – "_

" _Petra. I'm not going to be responsible for your fuck ups on the field any more than I can help it as your Captain."_

 _He glanced at her now, and her face seemed edged with determination._

" _I won't fuck up."_

" _You already are." He grit his teeth. "Your mind is elsewhere."_

 _Petra opened her mouth to respond, before closing it again, as though she thought better of it. But this time she didn't avert her eyes, and they were dancing wildly in the candlelight as she held his gaze._

 _Levi broke their eye contact, pinching the bridge of his nose. Fuck, it_ was _him._

" _You're dismissed," he bit out._

 _She rose, although her body twisted away from the door._

 _Fuck knows how happened. But his hands were all over her, seemingly having a mind of their own, and her lips were melded to his as the paperwork lay forgotten on his desk. Their kissing was clumsy, and he felt her teeth scrape his tongue as she backed him into the wall of his office._

" _Petra," he forced out against her mouth as he felt her fingers find the top buttons of his shirt. "Stop."_

 _She didn't. Her lips crushed against his even more desperately, and for a moment he lost himself in their kiss again._

 _Her hands popping open the top button of his shirt brought him back to his senses. He gripped her wrists firmly, forcing her away from him._

" _I said fucking stop."_

* * *

Historia jerked awake.

The light wood of the dining table slid into focus before her, and she found herself glancing around in confusion, expecting to find abandoned paperwork and flickering candles and … her.

She raised a finger to her lips curiously, her mind swimming.

"Historia?"

It was George. His mess of fair hair appeared around the side of the doorframe leading to the kitchen. "You do realise you have a stew almost boiling over in here, right?"

Historia shook the sleep from her mind and rose. How long had she drifted off for? Surely it couldn't have been that long? She raised her hand to her forehead.

"Uh … sorry. I must have nodded off. Would you mind just sorting it for me? I just need to wash my face. My head hurts."

She didn't wait for George's answer as she rushed for the stairs, and didn't dare look into his eyes which she imagined were laced with concern.

Reaching the bathroom, she made sure to shut the door tightly behind her, before leaning over the hand basin. She splashed her face with cool water, grateful for the sobering sensation this brought. Lifting her dripping chin, Historia observed her pale reflection in the mirror.

What a strange dream. She had recognised the pretty amber eyed girl as a member of one of Levi's previous Special Ops Squads … Petra - wasn't that her name?

Wait. Wasn't she part of the team which were killed by the Female Titan?

Historia frowned. It all felt so muddled in her mind that it was making her temples pound. Why had she been talking to Petra in a kitchen? She'd never spoken a word to her before. And just before she woke … hadn't she been … kissing her?

She clutched her head, grimacing at the ache in her skull.

Captain. That's what she'd called her. Captain …

Historia's head shot up again, and she regarded her own wide, blue eyes in the mirror as sudden realisation set in.

Why was she dreaming she was Levi?

* * *

Levi wasn't sure quite how long he had been sat slumped at his desk, Erwin's blood stained badge crushed tightly in his fist, his forehead resting against his white knuckles. All he knew was, when that familiar knock resounded at his door, it was far too fucking soon.

He made no move to get up, and kept his mouth tightly shut.

"Levi …? You're in there, right?"

Maybe if he didn't answer, she'd fuck off.

"I'm not going anywhere until you answer. I know you're ignoring me."

He rolled his eyes. Shitty Four Eyes and her shitty intuition.

He scowled, pushing himself up from his desk and heading for the door. He yanked it open roughly, however made no move to allow the Commander to enter. He said nothing, glaring at her one hazel eye which wasn't obscured by her eyepatch.

"Jean said you were looking for me," she offered.

Still Levi said nothing. He watched as her eye moved past him towards the badges laid out atop his desk.

"Are you OK?" She met his gaze again, her face seeming to soften a fraction.

"Tsk. Why wouldn't I be?" Levi finally addressed her, daring her to push the matter.

Hange sighed. "Let me in, Levi."

He stood for a moment, still regarding her. He needed to talk to her sooner or later … it might as well be now. He wasn't doing himself any favours locked away in his room, and the realisation that he'd allowed himself to indulge in his own painful memories for what must be a good hour or so already made him feel queasy. When had he become this pathetic?

"Fine." He shoved the door further open and stood aside, allowing Hange to enter.

She strolled straight over to his desk, tact never being a strength of hers. She perused the collection of fabric squares as though they were the findings of another one of her experiments. He watched as her dirty fingernails reached for the badge he had been holding moments before.

"Erwin's?" she asked softly, gazing down at the Wings of Freedom fondly. She turned back to Levi. "It's been a while since I last saw this."

He simply inclined his head.

Hange placed the badge gently back on the desk where she found it. "Looking for some guidance from our once wise leader, were you?"

Levi scoffed. "Don't be fucking stupid. It's a bit of dirty old fabric."

Hange turned away from him, gazing out of his window. "Yeah … just a bit of dirty old fabric. That you've decided to keep for all these years." Her chin dipped slightly, and he noticed her shoulders sag. "You know, I've been thinking a bit of guidance from dear old eyebrows wouldn't go amiss myself, lately."

Levi couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for her, suddenly. Hange could be the biggest pain in the ass when she wanted to be, but she was also now one of Levi's oldest living friends, as well as his Commander. And he didn't envy her position as Erwin's successor one little bit. They were some big ass boots to fill, and he knew she was still struggling.

He cleared his throat, pulling her gaze back to him.

"I need to speak to you. About this bonding shit."

Her face lit up at that. "Something's changed?"

He nodded slowly. "I … had some sort of weird vision. Or at least, I'm sure that's what it was."

Hange perched herself on the edge of his desk, knocking some carefully arranged stationary rolling in all directions. Levi grit his teeth in annoyance as she scrabbled to right it all. "Go on, go on. I'm listening!"

He inhaled, averting his eyes from the mess she was making of his stuff so as not to be distracted. "It was … the night before last. Just after Historia and I …"

"Had sex?" Hange finished for him unashamedly.

Levi narrowed his eyes at her. "Yeah. I woke up to her screaming. Like she was being fucking murdered, or something." He folded his arms. "She told me it was a nightmare. But when she described it to me …"

"You knew it couldn't be?" Hange finished for him, unable to disguise her excitement.

Levi scowled at her. "You going to let me finish, Shitty Glasses, or are you telling this story?"

Hange waved her arms at him. "Sorry, sorry – keep going!"

"Good." He paused for a moment, before letting out a small sigh at the memory of Historia's hysterical screaming. "She saw me and Zeke, Hange. That day, at Shiganshina."

Hange frowned. "You and Zeke? You mean when you fought him? Just after Erwin and the new recruits …"

"Yeah." Levi nodded slowly. "Only … the way she was describing it to me … it was almost as though she _was_ Zeke. Like she was seeing it all through that hairy bastard's eyes, or something."

Hange was silent for a while, her brows still knitted together and her mouth set in a thin line.

"What're you thinking, Four Eyes?" Levi asked, impatient.

The Commander shook her head. "You said you had a vision? What was yours?"

"I saw the death of Historia's Mother. Through the eyes of her killer."

Hange's brows raised at this. "Right. Does Historia know?"

Levi shook his head. "I didn't tell her. And I didn't confirm what she saw in her vision as real events – just convinced her it was a nightmare."

"Why?" Hange was looking at him curiously.

Levi narrowed his eyes at her. "I … didn't want to worry her, I guess. She was pretty shaken up."

Hange's mouth twitched upwards. "It's nice that you care, Levi."

"Whatever."

"I mean, I think I'd probably wake up screaming if I dreamt you were coming at me with a pair of blades. It must have been pretty horrific."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure Zeke was shitting his pants," Levi replied dismissively. He didn't especially want to re-visit the image of Historia's terrified eyes, all because of him. "But what the fuck does this all mean, Hange?"

Hange didn't answer immediately. She picked up one of the pens on Levi's desk and begin twirling it in her fingers, her features thoughtful.

Levi folded his arms and leaned against the wall beside the door, watching her. When he felt he couldn't take her silence any longer, he cleared his throat.

"Oi, Shitty Glasses. What's going on in that oversized skull of yours!?"

Hange's head snapped up. She fixed him with her good eye, her gaze intense.

"Do you remember what Eren told us about his visions? The memories he inherited from his father?"

Levi nodded. "Yeah. He got the memories because he inherited Grisha's Titans. What's that got to do with us, though? In case you hadn't noticed, Hange, Historia and I aren't fucking Titans!"

Hange tilted her head to the side. "No – you're absolutely right. But you're an Ackerman, and she has royal blood, which means that both of you have very strong links to Ymir Fritz and the Founding Titan, and because of this may still have some deeper access to Paths despite not physically possessing a Titan shifting power."

Levi threw up his hands. "Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. She has links to Ymir, granted, but what the fuck does my heritage have to do with Titans?"

Hange sighed. "Honestly? I'm still trying to figure it all out. But, like it or not, the Ackermans have always been very strongly bonded to the royal Fritz bloodline, and from what I've gathered so far, the superior strength and skills you and your predecessors possess seems to even stem somehow from the same source." She clutched at her head as though pained by the amount of information she'd just unloaded. "Ah … it's all pretty complex, to be honest.

Levi blinked at her.

"Where the fuck are you pulling all this shit from, Four Eyes? Have you been on that Marlayan wine already today?"

Hange laughed. "Ha – like the higher ups would share that with the likes of us Scouts." She flicked Levi's pen up in the air and caught it. "Do you remember when we helped Historia clear Lord Reiss' residence, after his death?"

Levi nodded. "Go on …"

"All those books which detailed the Reiss-Fritz family trees and stuff?"

"I thought Historia still had those?" Levi frowned at her.

Hange shook her head. "She let me take them, in case there was anything useful. You know, that might help us make sense of things."

Levi sighed. "And was there?"

"No … not at first glance. It was mainly inventories of previous kings, details of family lines, and some mildly interesting information about the Founding Titan which we already knew from Eren."

Levi eyed her knowingly. "Except?"

"Except … there was a journal. I dismissed it at first, as it just looked like some old letters, cuttings and a few entries of one of the teenage Fritz girls – I forget her name. The exact dating of it is unclear, but it seems to be from shortly before Karl Fritz made the decision to move to Paradis …"

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. "So what you're telling me, is that you're getting all your information from the diary of some royal teenage brat?"

"It's the best we have, Levi. And the subject matter is very interesting … this particular Fritz girl developed an interesting relationship with an Ackerman; more specifically, the Ackerman who was charged with guarding her. It suggests that Ackermans can access Paths in the same way the Nine Titans and the Subjects of Ymir can."

"Tsk. Four Eyes, I have no idea what this shitty book says, but it all seems absolutely –"

Hange sprang off the desk and strode forward, tapping Levi on the nose with his own pen. He growled at her dangerously.

"Levi – I will bring it to you and you can see it for yourself. The long and short of it is, you're not the first Ackerman to get it on with royalty. Specifically, you're the second. And for whatever reason, forming an extra layer to this already complex ruler-guardian relationship has some interesting consequences."

He gawped at her. What the fuck was this?

Now he was evoking some titan-magic, extra-level, royal blood bond bullshit? What had he gotten himself into?

Fuck Hange. Fuck Erwin. Fuck Eren. Fuck doing the right bastard thing. He was getting in way over his head.

"Hange – tell me you didn't know about all this freaky bonding, paths shit before I agreed to knock her up." He felt slightly bad for talking about Historia so crudely. But he was extremely pissed.

"Not to this extent at all. It was only when she asked you to do it, that I remembered the diary."

He eyed her suspiciously, somehow still not entirely convinced. "... Good. Now get out; I need to disinfect my desk where you've been smearing your dirt all over it."

Hange made to sit back on the desk, but Levi was already steering her towards the door.

"Wait, Levi –"

"I need to digest this, Four Eyes. It's probably best that you're not in the room as I do."

Hange dug her heels in as they arrived at the door. "Why?"

"Because," Levi replied, shoving her unceremoniously over the threshold, "my fist might end up connecting with your face if you stay."

Hange turned, mouth open in protest.

"Oh, and bring me that shitty diary to dinner tonight." With that, Levi flung his door shut in the Commander's face.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading up to this point! Please do leave a review to let me know your thoughts. :-)**


	20. The Forge: The Tale of Freya and Finn

**Author's Note:** Hello you wonderful people!

A massive thank you for your reviews and for the new followers of this story - so nice that people are still discovering and enjoying this, whilst others have remained patient with me and are still here despite my slowed pace ... it mean's the world!

I feel like this chapter is a little rushed and dialogue heavy - it's my own impatient fault for wanting to get us back with Historia and Levi together again. Anyway, I really hope that it doesn't feel too mis-paced and difficult to follow.

* * *

 **ARC 3: THE FORGE**

 ** _'To create something strong, enduring, or successful.'_**

 **CHAPTER 20: The Tale of Freya and Finn**

By the time Levi reached the Mess Hall that evening for dinner, Hange was already seated at their usual table, her mess of hair the only thing visible above the pages of the tattered volume she had her nose wedged in. The room buzzed with activity around her; soldiers of all ranks milled about between long wooden benches piled with plates of food and mugs filled with hot and cold beverages.

Levi paused at the door, rolling his eyes at the sight of Hange so engrossed in her book, before moving silently towards the queue of soldiers to collect his food. The evening's cuisine appeared to be some sort of stew, although the concoction being spooned into bowls looked a far cry from the delicious meal Historia prided herself on, he thought bitterly. He'd left it too late to be in with a chance of getting any bread, too, he realised as he paused by a wicker basket filled with nothing but stale crumbs. Ah well, he wasn't exactly hungry, anyway.

Grabbing his bowl with nothing more than a curt nod to the young soldier tasked with serving for this mealtime, he walked measuredly to his seat across the table from Hange. Seeming to sense his sudden presence, the Commander glanced up at him, adjusting her goggles.

"Ah, Levi! Good. Thought you weren't coming. How're you feeling?"

He grunted at her, before seating himself at the table. He spooned the bland tasting stew into his mouth, ignoring both her question and the intense stare he was subjected to.

After several mouthfuls, he met her gaze, before his eyes flicked to the book in her hands.

"Where's your food, Shitty Glasses? You're no use to anyone if you pass out from hunger." He watched her smirk at him. "Again," he added.

"Don't worry, I already ate. Although I do appreciate your concern."

He merely stared at her. "So what's that shit you're reading? It's that royal brats diary you were so excited about earlier, right?"

Hange closed the worn looking journal, sliding it across the table to him. "Take a look for yourself. I think you'll find it most intriguing, actually."

Levi reached over to snatch the book. "Really? Or am I likely to want to smack it against that stupid head of yours?"

Hange tilted her head to one side. "Potentially."

He scowled. "That's what I was afraid of." He studied the book for a moment, rubbing the faded cover in his hands, before flicking through the yellowed pages. "Am I fuck going to read all this, so you best tell me where to start to get the gist? Which bits are useful?"

"Already thought of that – you might notice I've turned down the corners of some pages. Start there."

Levi nodded, frowning. "Is it going to take long to read what I need to?"

Hange shrugged. "For me, not at all."

Levi grit his teeth. "So that's a yes, then."

The Commander leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms behind her head. "Get yourself comfy with a nice cup of tea. You never know, you might actually find yourself quite enthralled."

The idea of reading some awkward teenage girl's ramblings was not something Levi enjoyed the thought of. It was hard enough to come to terms with the fact that he'd grown so attached to Historia, and found himself faced with her naivety and untainted ideas of sex and love. The last thing he needed was more confused teenage feelings for bedtime reading.

"I seriously doubt that, Shit Goggles." He folded his arms.

Hange shrugged again. "We'll see. Anyway, I meant to ask earlier; how did you leave things before you left?"

Levi felt his chest constrict unexpectedly.

"With her?" he asked, keeping his face void of any emotion.

Hange nodded eagerly. "Is she going to send word? If she's-"

"We'll be informed," Levi cut across her, the uncomfortable feeling in his chest rising up into his throat.

"Good. I've got a meeting tomorrow with Commander Pixis, Nile and Zackley about the arrangements for the Railroad Banquet in two weeks – I'll need to brief you afterwards, so come to my office around two. You can tell me your thoughts on what you've read in the journal so far then."

Levi watched with narrowed eyes as Hange rose and shrugged on her jacket.

"I can't decide what I like least; all the shitty reports Erwin used to make me do, or your version of homework, Shit Goggles."

Hange gave a snort of laughter. "See you tomorrow, Levi."

He watched her stroll out of the Mess Hall, nodding cheerily at the soldiers who greeted her along the way, before his grey eyes dropped back to the worn book in his hands. What could be written in here that would explain what Hange had been rambling animatedly about earlier, he wondered?

Glancing around to check no-one was giving him strange looks for gawping at some shitty old book, he tucked the tatty volume into his jacket before gathering his tray and rising. The disappointing stew was left cold and half eaten as he scraped it from his bowl and handed his crockery to the soldiers on washing up duty.

He couldn't help wondering what Historia was preparing for dinner back at the farmhouse in Orvud District, as he stalked from the Mess Hall.

* * *

"Oh my … Historia!" Sasha squealed with glee as her eyes swept hungrily over the meal Historia had prepared.

Historia smiled warmly. "There's apple pie for dessert, too, if you can manage it."

Sasha threw herself into a seat at the dinner table and reached excitedly for a hunk of bread. Connie had eaten earlier with Historia, George and the children, before relieving Sasha of her watch so that she could come in and enjoy her meal. Historia took a seat across from her, sipping a cup of tea.

"I hope it's OK."

"S'mazing!" The brunette replied cheerily, bread crumbs stuck to her rosy cheeks.

Historia let out a small laugh. "Sure is nice to have someone around who appreciates my cooking so much."

Sasha merely nodded, gulping down huge spoonfuls of the stew and tearing her way through another hefty chunk of bread.

Historia smiled as she watched her old friend from the 104th eat. She remembered how bland their meals had always been in the Corps, so much so that on the rare occasions meat had been placed before Sasha during special events, the girl had turned almost feral. Things were a little different now, of course, with the Titans beyond the walls wiped out and more land available for farming. She was also aware of the Marleyan Volunteers having some members with culinary expertise among their ranks, and she was sure she had even heard of them using creatures caught in the ocean to eat. Perhaps she could arrange for them to be allowed to serve some of this radical new food in the upcoming Banquet? It would surely be a nice treat for the people of Trost. And Sasha, of course.

"Sasha … has the military improved the meals they serve now, what with meat being a bit more readily available? This can't be too much different from what they serve you in the Mess Hall these days?"

Sasha shook her head, swallowing her mouthful loudly. "Doesn't matter what meat you get to use, if you don't know how to season it all properly, it's almost a waste! You sure know what you're doing though, Historia. This is so much better than the bland stuff they give us."

"Oh …" Historia bit her lip, blushing a little at the compliment. It had taken a couple of years' practice serving meals to the very honest orphans in her care to hone her skills, admittedly. She found her mind drifting to the Captain back at HQ. Is bland stew what he would be sitting down to, tonight? She suddenly wished she could be the one cooking for him.

"…You OK?"

Sasha's words snapped Historia from her thoughts.

"Uh … sure!"

Sasha frowned slightly. "You looked a little sad there, for a moment."

Historia painted on a smile. "Oh, I just miss the Mess Hall sometimes, that's all. When we all used to catch up over mealtimes. It was nice, being with everyone."

Sasha returned her smile. "We miss you, too. But now you get to be a Queen, and cook all these delicious meals for us when we come and visit!"

Historia chuckled. "That is true. I'm glad you enjoy them."

The pair sat in silence for a little while, Historia observing her old comrade devour first the entire bowl of stew, followed by the extra large slice of apple pie as she sipped her tea. Her mind drifted to her earlier dream, and a vision of amber eyes and a dazzling smile flitted across her conscious. The earlier confusion, along with a dull throb at her temples, began to re-surface. As she watched Sasha finally lay down her fork, a thought occurred to her.

"Sasha … do you remember Captain Levi's Special Operations Squad that was killed by the Female Titan? There was only one girl in that squad, right?"

Sasha tilted her head to the side, thoughtful. "Uh, yeah … I think so … Something Ral, wasn't it?"

Historia sighed. "Petra, I think."

Sasha nodded. "Yeah, that was it. It was so sad – they were meant to be an amazing team. Must have been a big loss, especially for the Captain."

Historia gazed down at the remaining tea pooled in the bottom of her teacup. "Yeah … I wonder how close he was to them all …"

"You know the Captain. He's a great leader, but he doesn't give away anything. I don't think he really gets close to people, does he? He's a bit moody, actually. And scary." Sasha rose, picking up her plates. "What made you ask about that, anyway?"

Historia watched the brunette ponytail bounce through into the kitchen. "Yeah … I guess you're right." She shook her head. "Uh, nothing. Just something the children were asking about the other day, that's all," she lied.

The scenes of her strange dream replayed themselves in her mind, and she couldn't help a finger finding its way to her lips, absently tracing the spot where it had felt like Petra Ral's had met her own. The girl's insistent hands at the collar of her shirt had felt … so concrete. So real. Or, should she say, her hands at the Captain's collar?

The sound of Sasha clumsily dropping her dishes into the soapy water in the kitchen sink sounded distant as it met Historia's ears. She frowned, suddenly preoccupied with thoughts of Levi … had he ever gotten closer to a squad member than he should have?

* * *

Levi's boots sat neatly in the corner of his room, and above them, on their specific hooks, hung his tan jacket and green cloak. His cravat lay neatly folded atop the small dresser next to his untouched bed.

The Captain himself was settled into his worn leather chair beside his desk, one sock-clad foot resting on his opposite thigh. He was at his most casual in his pale cream slacks, and light grey shirt, the top button unfastened carelessly. A cup of black tea balanced precariously on the arm of his chair, and strands of his ebony hair fell forward around his temples as he gazed thoughtfully down at the tatty journal in his lap.

"Tsk. Better get this bullshit over and done with," he muttered to no one in particular. The leather cover of the journal was faded and frayed at the edges, and he suddenly had the urge to grab a cloth and wipe the whole thing over thoroughly. The idea that the time-worn volume might just fall apart in his hands was the only thing that stopped him. Grimacing a little, he flicked the book open, and his brows knitted together in concentration as he took in the flowery inscription on the inside cover.

Why the fuck did these noble idiots have to make even their handwriting so bloody over the top?

He held the book a little closer to his nose, and almost gagged at the scent of decades of must and dust build up.

"Fucks sake," he mumbled, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

Once he had composed himself, he peered back down at the elegant script. With a little effort, he made out the words:

" _To my Darling Freya; to record all those pretty thoughts of yours. All my love, Mama."_

Levi rolled his eyes. This was already painful, and he hadn't even made it past the inside cover yet. He trailed his thumb across the next yellowed page, before flicking lazily through until he found one of Hange's downturned corners. To his relief, the script on the inner pages of the book was far less intricate, and he found that it took much less effort to decipher.

Taking a sip of tea to steel himself, Levi settled further into his chair and began to read.

" _Today has been so hot. They say the hottest day for several years, in fact. It would have been quite nice to laze about and enjoy the sunshine, but Mama and Papa said we had royal engagements to attend to first. This would have been terribly boring, in all honesty, had it not meant that I got to spend more time with Finn._

 _Oh, my dear Finn … I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful shade of mahogany as I see when I look into those eyes. The Ackermans are such a magnificent race; I'm sure I can't be the only one to think so. Although Mama and Greta never seem to look twice at Finn or his brother. I just adore the way it feels standing next to him, having those broad shoulders tower above me so …"_

Levi lent his head back against the chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ugh, this was torturous. Fucking Four Eyes was probably cackling to herself right now in her shitty room at the thought of him enduring this tripe. Goddamn her. He took in a deep breath, before lowering his eyes back to the slightly faded words. He continued:

" _It's terrible, really; standing next to him as he acts as guard on these royal visits for my sister and I, knowing what we've been up to behind Mama and Papa's backs … I suppose I should feel guilty. But instead I just feel completely exhilarated. He was even so bold as to touch my lower back when he thought no-one was looking … it was like a jolt of lightening right through my spine!"_

"Wow. Go Finn, you rascal," Levi muttered to himself, rolling his eyes.

" _I couldn't stop thinking about us being alone together all afternoon – I just want us to get the chance to sneak off together again. There's still so much I have to learn about being with a man, and I know Finn will take care of me. We need to plan something soon – I'm not sure how much longer I can stand listening to these old lords and ladies talking business with us without something exciting to look forward to._

 _But you know, the strangest thing did happen this afternoon on the ride back in the carriage. Finn kept making eyes at me through the window as he rode beside us, it was so funny – I almost snorted and got a funny look from Greta and Mama. I started thinking about the last time we were together … how his strong hands felt against my bare flesh … But then I think it must have been the heat making me drowsy because somehow, I nodded off, which isn't really like me. But I had the strangest dream …"_

Levi's eyebrows rose at this.

" _It was night-time, and I was out of town somewhere, travelling along a dirt road. It looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't really place it. Anyway, I don't recall how it started, but all of a sudden I was fighting with a man. Actually fighting – with a sword! It felt so exhilarating, and truth be told I wasn't really afraid at all, which I'm sure I should have been. Before I knew it, there were more than one – they looked like bandits. Unbelievably though, I managed to take down all – what must it have been? Four of them? Yes, four, without so much as breaking a sweat. I actually killed them – stabbed right through their hearts! There was so much blood … it's quite shocking to think back about now, and if I'm honest does make me feel a little sick … But the strangest thing of all, was when I turned around and looked back at the carriage that was behind me. It was our royal carriage, and by the lantern light I caught a glimpse of myself in the window. Except, the reflection that greeted me wasn't my own … It was Finn's."_

Levi felt his breath hitch sharply. What the fuck?

" _I'd dreamt I was Finn. And what's more, I know why the dirt road looked familiar now … we travelled along it several months ago, on our way back from a Banquet. It was that night that four bandits attacked our carriage. And Finn fought them off, saving our lives._

 _So my dream wasn't just a dream. It was a vision of the past … through Finn's eyes. But how is that even possible?"_

He snapped the book shut, almost repulsed by what he had read.

This couldn't be happening … what was he getting himself mixed up in, here? It was one thing that he and Historia had seen seemingly pivotal moments from one another's pasts through other, blood relative's eyes … but this girl … this royal brat … had seen actual memories through her Ackerman lover's eyes. Did that mean …?

He tossed the book onto his desk as though it were a scalding object, and rose, almost knocking over his tea cup in the process. He found himself frantically pacing across his room, his fingers absently reaching to fiddle with the cravat which wasn't present at his neck. Glancing over to where it lay folded neatly atop his dresser, he scowled.

His dreams, his thoughts, his experiences … they were his own, thank you very much. Not some picture book to be flipped open and read at will by anyone who so chose. There were things buried in his painful, blood-stained past that he certainly did not want to recall or unearth …

And especially not with her.

As he paced, the Queen's bright eyes and golden halo of hair swam across his vision, her expression warm and her cheeks rosy. Suddenly, her expression began to distort, and the warmth was replaced with something else … fear?

The blue of her irises seemed to flicker and morph slowly into a very particular shade of amber as he tried to banish the image from his conscious.

He halted, growling. He was unable to stop himself balling his shaking hands into tight fists.

His heart thundered furiously as he snatched the worn journal from his desk and headed for the door, throwing on his jacket enroute.

Hange best not be fucking sleeping.

* * *

"HANGE."

Levi's fist pummelled against the Commander's door.

He grit his teeth, listening for any sign of response. Nothing.

His fist struck the wooden door again forcefully.

"HANGE. Open this shitting door, or I swear to –"

"Alright, alright – coming!" The Commanders voice rang out from the other side.

Levi stood rigidly, one hand clutching the journal so tightly that his knuckles were white. He waited as he heard the unmistakable sound of Hange clambering around the mess in her quarters to reach her door.

Finally, it swung open to reveal the Commander dressed in her favourite, worn, housecoat, her feet clad in slippers. Behind her, Levi could see several blue prints and lists scrawled across tatty parchment, scattered across her desk and the floor surrounding it. A number of dirty coffee cups lay stacked next to jars of suspect, pickled items on her windowsill.

"Ugh."

Hange ignored the Captain's clear distaste, glancing down at the journal clutched in his hand. "You've read it all already?" Her eye moved back to his face, apparently impressed.

"Have I fuck," Levi spat, before taking a deep breath and barging past her into the chaos that was her office. "But I've read enough to feel the need to come and do this-"

He spun around, whacking Hange across the back of the head with the book.

"Ouch – careful! That thing's fragile!"

Levi grit his teeth, his eyes searching for a surface clean enough for him to perch himself on comfortably. Finally, he settled for the chair across from Hange's desk. Unarmed with a cloth of any sort to give it a quick wipe down, he instead pulled his jacket sleeve over his palm with his fingers and rubbed at the seat. He was unable to prevent a note of displeasure escaping through his nose.

"Your place is fucking disgusting. Am I the only one who ever bothers cleaning in here?"

Hange slumped down in her own chair behind the desk. "I can't work when everything is so rigid and I'm afraid to touch things." She followed Levi's eyes to the plans laying scattered on the floor. "It's for the Banquet. I've just been finishing off our security proposals to support the Garrison and MPs for my meeting tomorrow."

He tossed the journal onto the Commander's desk, before folding his arms across his chest. "Well you can take a break from it to explain what the hell I have just read in this thing."

Hange's singular eye blinked at the journal, and then back at Levi. "Isn't it obvious? How far did you read?"

"The first page you marked. I'm not wading through anymore of that tripe; you can just explain to me what it is we're dealing with here and now. I don't have time for some romance story."

Hange sighed. "Very well. So you've read about the Royal Princess Freya having a vision showing an event through the Ackerman Finn's eyes, yes?"

Levi said nothing, his lips set in a thin line as he nodded once.

"OK. Well, she has several more visions where she sees pieces of Finn's past, both fairly recent and some even from childhood, and from what I can gather reading between the lines, these seem to occur when Finn himself is either somehow reminded of the events, or experiencing a specific emotional connection with them. It all seems to stem from her enhanced emotional connection with Finn; something about their romantic relationship allows their bond to transcend merely the Ruler-Guard bond typically seen between Ackermans and the Royals they are bound to protect throughout history."

Levi ran a clammy hand through his hair. "So … fuck. So let's hope to The Walls she's already pregnant and we can just go back to how things were, right? There doesn't need to be any of this emotional connection shit."

Hange tilted her head to one side. "Well … I'm not entirely sure that's possible now, Levi. There's no reference to seeing visions of each other's pasts through the eyes of third parties in here, but … the fact that that happened for you both suggests to me that you've both already reached a place which is more than the usual Ruler-Guard relationship."

Levi shook his head defiantly. "Absolutely not. We only slept together a couple of times, for fuck's sake. And anyway … if things go to plan, I can just avoid seeing her for a little while, can't I? Let things settle - she'll soon forget all about me. Jean can be her guard at the Banquet, or Mikasa – fuck knows they're both more than capable." Even as the words left his mouth, an uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of his stomach at the thought of leaving such an important duty to someone else. He cursed himself inwardly at how involuntarily protective over her he was already.

Hange frowned. "I don't think that will stop the visions. If you'd read further in the journal, you'd know that there was a period where Finn and Freya were separated for a significant length of time, but if anything, this only made the visions more frequent. Plus … a pregnancy was never included in that equation. Who knows how that might impact things?"

Levi slammed a curled fist onto the Commander's desk violently. "Damnit Hange! How could this happen?"

Hange reached out her hand, attempting reassurance. "Levi, its-"

"I am NOT prepared to allow some naïve little girl to go rifling through my head!" He rose, unable to contain his frustration … and something else he was feeling which he couldn't even admit to himself.

"… I think you already have, though," Hange stated quietly. "Allowed it, I mean."

"What the fuck are you on about?" Levi growled at her.

"Well, seems to me like she's gained access to your path. And the only one who could have let that happen, is yourself."

"Path? What fucking path? You're talking like you expect me to understand all this bullshit!"

Hange straightened her glasses patiently. "Sit down, Levi."

He glared at her, but despite his growing desire to get the hell out of that room, and as far away from that damned journal as possible, he forced himself to sit.

Hange steepled her fingers, her glasses glinting in the light of the candle which sat on her desk. "In her journal, Freya has pinned in some old cuttings … it looks like from another text, I've no idea where it's come from. Clearly something that was either destroyed when the King moved Eldians to Paradis, or was held back; by the Marleyans, I can only assume. Anyway, this extract has some vague information about the Ackerman Clan, and how they came to be. It's written almost in another language, but I'm working on translating it. What I've gleaned so far, is that your superior strength and skill in combat comes from an ability to access the previous experiences of your ancestors through paths. This suggests that, like Eldian Titan Shifters, you are connected to paths, albeit in a different form." Hange reached for the Journal, and turned it over in her hands. "I highly doubt Zeke, or anyone from Marley, is aware that we have access to this information. And for now, I certainly don't intend to share it with the government or Zackley – we need to know how this impacts you and Mikasa, first."

Levi sat back in his chair, stunned into silence. His brain whirred frantically, trying to digest the information. After a couple of moments, he raised his arm out in front of him. His eyes travelled down the taught muscles of his bicep and forearm as he flexed his fingers. He was aware of Hange's eye trained on him curiously.

So this was where his power came from? And Kenny and Mikasa's, too. Those strange moments of awakening they had all felt … they stemmed from being able to access paths. Those same paths that Eren and the other shifters used to access their own Titan abilities.

He lowered his arm again, glancing back at Hange.

And Historia … she was going to be able to see parts of him he'd much rather stayed hidden, whether he liked it or not?

His head began to throb. How was he meant to process this much information at once? It changed practically everything he knew about himself.

As though reading his mind, Hange addressed him: "I realise this is one heck of a lot of information to throw at you at once, Levi. That's partly why I thought it might be better for you to read it for yourself, in the journal."

He blinked at her. "But … how can this be the case? Ackerman's have never been able to be touched by the First King's Will, and all that mind wipe bullshit … If we're connected to the Paths like you say, how are we immune?"

Hange shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me; must be something different about the way you're connected, I guess?"

Levi closed his eyes, shaking his head. "How the fuck will she be able to see my memories, Hange? It makes no sense."

"Well, we don't know that she will, yet. It could affect you both completely differently than the way it affected your ancestors. I mean, we only have this one account in the form of the journal. Your experience has been different so far."

Levi grimaced, clenching his fists again against the table. "I don't know what I like the thought of least … her seeing my memories, or not actually having a fucking clue what either of us might end up experiencing … ugh." He lent his head back, rubbing his pale face with his hands.

Hange sighed. "The only thing we can do really is to monitor the situation closely. I don't want us doing anything rash and alerting Zeke to our knowledge, here. We need to continue to play ball with him for now, until we know more about his intentions, and his relationship with Eren."

"Does Eren know any of this?" Levi suddenly asked.

Hange shook her head. "Not from me. But we don't know if Zeke is aware of the potential effects of your relationship with Historia … although I'd say it's likely. Who knows if he's spoken to Eren about it?"

"Well you'd hope Yeager might have warned us ..." Levi's head hurt. "Shit, Four Eyes. I'm glad you're the one taking care of strategy and all this political bullshit. I feel like I've been hit sideways in the head by a Titan."

Hange gave a gentle laugh. "I don't know; I do sometimes wonder what Erwin was thinking, naming me as his successor."

Levi felt his grey eyes soften as he met Hange's gaze. "Man was a genius. He knew exactly what he was doing."

Hange seemed to hesitate, before nodding once appreciatively. "Thanks, Levi."

"Tch," Levi rolled his eyes. "I still haven't forgiven you for dumping all this crap on me."

She ignored his statement. "So what do you want to do about the Banquet? It really should be you, you know, as her guard."

Levi grit his teeth, pushing himself up from his chair. "Let me sleep on it. I need to digest all of this. My brain is screwed right now."

Hange nodded, rising herself to walk him to the door. "Fine. But I need to know before my meeting tomorrow – meet me here at my office at quarter to eleven. You can give me your decision then."

Levi gave a grunted reply before disappearing into the dimly lit corridor outside. The door to Hange's quarters clicked quietly shut behind him.

* * *

Historia lay awake in her bed, her eyes studying the pattern of the grain on the wooden beams above her. She'd been unable to settle since retiring to her room, finding herself constantly shifting from one side of the bed to the other.

She knew she should really be exhausted; her brief nap earlier couldn't have made up for several nights of reduced sleep. But try as she might, she just couldn't let herself be dragged under by the waves of drowsiness. Every time she came remotely close, she would be roused back to consciousness by a strange ache at the empty space next to her … the cool sheets and unrumpled pillow an unwelcome reminder of his absence.

She found her mind constantly drifting back to thoughts of Petra Ral, too. Why on earth had the girl suddenly appeared in her dreams? And what did it mean that she seemed to be seeing the events through the eyes of the Captain?

She so desperately wanted to talk to him about it; to ask him about her, and whether she had ever been anything more to him than merely his subordinate. But then, part of her felt foolish for even entertaining the thought … he was a man so dedicated to his duty, surely he would never allow such a line to be crossed? And how would he even react to her daring to broach the suggestion with him? Would he be angry that Historia would even consider the idea of him acting so inappropriately?

She sighed loudly, rubbing her weary eyes with the back of her hand. Was he awake now? Did he find himself missing her presence?

Or, perhaps, he was already sleeping soundly in that worn leather chair of his.

* * *

Levi twisted his pen absently between his fingers as he sat slouched in his armchair. He frowned at it vacantly, his mind drifting far away from its smooth, rounded surface. Try as he might, he couldn't stop his thoughts finding their way back to Historia.

He expected she'd be sound asleep by now; their escapades from the previous few nights taking their toll on her. Despite himself, he couldn't prevent his lips from twitching upwards slightly at the memory of her playful blue eyes. She had kissed him so enthusiastically during their last night together, and he'd never come across anyone so intent on keeping their eyes firmly open when kissing him before. As though she were staring right down into his soul. She was so bold in those moments, he couldn't help but find himself not only impressed, but also incredibly attracted to her.

Levi shook his head with a small 'tsk.' It was all such a fucking mess … why hadn't he known it wouldn't be as simple as just giving her a child and being done with it. When had anything in his life ever been straightforward? Even more so, when had he ever been granted even the smallest slice of pleasure without it being followed by a fuckload of pain …?

And now there was the potential that she might bear witness to it all. The idea of Historia being exposed to some of the things which haunted him so relentlessly was enough to make him want to wretch.

Worthless scum from the underground deserved to be subject to such misery, he thought bitterly. Pure, innocent young Queens with so much still to learn certainly did not. He suddenly found himself picturing the horror, disgust and fear his memories would likely evoke, painted across her pretty features as she looked at him.

He needed to talk to her. He had absolutely no idea how, but he needed to find some way to explain, before she bore witness to the dark parts of him that he could never erase from her mind.

He leaned over to his desk, snatching a piece of paper, and balancing it on his knee, began to write.

" _Historia,_

 _It's been a rather eventful first day back …"_

* * *

The next morning, Levi found himself outside Hange's door at quarter to eleven prompt. He had risen at the crack of dawn, showered efficiently, and put himself through a rigorous training work out before breakfast. Once he'd eaten, he had made his way into the city to arrange for his letter to be posted. He felt sending it through public means was much safer, and less suspicious, than having it sent via the usual military service. Back at HQ, he had changed back into his formal Corps attire before heading to the Commander's office.

He knocked twice on the door firmly.

"Come in."

Levi swung open the door, striding towards Hange's desk purposefully.

"Well?" She adjusted her glasses.

"I'm still on for the Banquet."

* * *

 **So, I feel like maybe Levi isn't the only one with an addled brain after the revelations in this chapter ... hopefully everything will become much clearer and make sense over the coming chapters, if it's not already. Anyway, please do let me know what you think - which aspects of the story have you enjoyed most so far? What would you like to see more of? As always, your feedback is hugely appreciated :-) SR x**


	21. The Forge: Of Letters and Glass Vials

**Author's Note:** Hi all! Hope you all had a wonderful Xmas and NY, and of course enjoyed Chapter 113's early release ... what a treat for us all. Thank you so much for waiting patiently for this next update. Xmas for me this year was rather eventful and hectic - I shan't bore you with the details, as this is neither the time nor place, however I would like to reassure you all that as I've now started my Mat Leave for the impending arrival, I *should* be able to dedicate a bit more time to this again!

I'll apologise now for the way this chapter ends ... try not to hate me too much! XD

* * *

 **ARC 3: THE FORGE**

 _ **'To create something strong, enduring, or successful.'**_

 **CHAPTER 21: Of Letters and Glass Vials**

In stark contrast to Captain Levi and Jean's time at the Orphanage, the days of Connie and Sasha's watch seemed to drag lazily by. Historia found herself, for the first time since she could remember, becoming impatient with the children over the most menial of things. Not picking their feet up when they scurried down the stairs for breakfast; taking too long to identify a word when practicing reading; being too clumsy when helping with the daily chores. Scalding the little orphans for such trivial things wasn't like the good natured, young Queen at all. But try as she might, Historia couldn't shake the short temper which seemed to have crept up on her since the Captain's departure.

Historia's mind was increasingly plagued with questions and uncertainties as she prepared for bed on the last night of Connie and Sasha's watch. The dream about Petra Ral was certainly one of the most insistent topics in her thoughts, and although she kept telling herself it was more than likely just a conjuring of her imagination, a part of her just wanted to broach the topic with the Captain - if only to put her mind at ease. If she could just have five minutes alone with him again; just to hear him say that she was being ridiculous and dramatic, and how could she possibly be dreaming about real events she hadn't witnessed? And how could she think that he would ever cross that line of professionalism with one of his subordinates? She could hear his deep voice, utterly unimpressed, and see his stoic features as he raised an eyebrow at her in her mind's eye. She allowed herself to indulge in the image of him for a moment or so, savouring the sharp line of his jaw and the cool grey of his eyes, wishing so much he was actually there in front of her. That way she could agree to being such a little fool and throw herself against the understated line of his lips, and feel him give in to kissing her until they both forgot about the whole stupid business.

Her eyes wandered over to the top drawer of the dresser beside her bed, where she kept her writing things, amongst other personal effects ... such as a certain set of glass vials given to her by Commander Hange.

Perhaps a letter? She sighed. No, this wasn't the sort of thing she could just put in writing to him. She would sound absurd!

Historia threw herself exasperatedly backwards across her bed, the plush duvet cushioning her impact. She closed her eyes.

The thing was, it wasn't only the sullen Captain's absence that had Historia feeling out of sorts. There was an absence of another kind which she also found at the forefront of her thoughts.

The absence of blood.

Her palm found its way to her abdomen subconsciously, and she suddenly felt very cold, lying there alone in her bed.

* * *

It was the afternoon of Mikasa and Armin's first day on watch when the letter arrived. George had kindly offered to give the front porch of the Farmhouse a fresh coat of paint to see it through the autumn and winter seasons, and had seized the opportunity of a dry day following the recent heavy rains they had experienced. It was he who met the mail boy when he arrived on his little grey mare at the end of the dirt road.

"Mornin'. Got a letter here for her Majesty, Queen Historia."

George frowned as he strolled up to the boy, paintbrush still in hand. "Military correspondence? But that's normally handled by the officials – not the public post?"

"Yeah, well this ain't military business." The boy didn't offer the letter, merely staring at George.

George's frown deepened. "The Queen doesn't really get anything via public post. Are you sure it's not –"

The boy puffed out his chest dramatically, the postal badge on his uniform glinting just above George's eye level. "Checked it myself, sir. Nothing untoward here. Just looks like a letter from someone looking to make a donation of books to the Orphanage here, or somethin' of the sort."

George nodded. "Alright, then. Well if you pass it to me, I'll make sure she gets it."

There was still no move from the boy to offer the letter. "Any correspondence to Royalty should be handed over personally. Is her Majesty home?"

George sighed. "If it's just a letter about donations, I don't see why-"

"George! Do you want a quick tea break?" He was abruptly interrupted by a blond head appearing around the front door of the Farmhouse. Historia immediately caught sight of the mail boy and smiled warmly. "Well hello! Do we have mail?"

Before George could protest, Historia was at his side, reaching for the letter now offered willingly by the boy as he sat astride his mare.

"Apparently, it's something about someone wanting to make a donation." George glanced from the boy to Historia, unable to suppress his irritation.

"Oh, how nice!" Historia's blue eyes lit up with excitement, and George couldn't ignore the way his stomach lurched slightly at the sight. She never failed to knock the wind out of him with her sheer loveliness.

The mail boy was smiling back at her admiringly. "It's a pleasure to deliver it to you, your Majesty. I was asked to see that it got to you personally. I believe it's about the donation of a collection of books, and, um …" the boy seemed to falter slightly, as though unsure of the next words that came out of his mouth, "a particular red leather armchair you're familiar with?"

George raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he didn't miss the fleeting look of recognition across the Queen's features as she snatched the letter from the boy's hands.

"How strange! I'll take a look right away. Would you like some tea for your troubles?"

The boy shook his head. "That's quite alright, I best be getting on. If I could bother you for a quick drink for the horse, though, that would be well appreciated," he replied gratefully.

Historia nodded, turning back towards the farmhouse. "George? Would you mind?" she asked distractedly, her eyes already trained on the letter in her hands.

But before George even had chance to reply, she had disappeared off towards the house.

* * *

Historia raced up the stairs to her bedroom, her heart pounding. She really hoped she had interpreted the boy's words correctly … but then, what else could he mean? It had to be.

Who else did she know that was fond of a red leather armchair?

Closing her bedroom door carefully behind her, she padded over to her bed and perched herself comfortably, before tearing open the letter. A swarm of butterflies erupted in her stomach as she recognised the simple, functional script of Levi's hand. It was a little messy, just as it had been when he had sent her the last letter about the pregnancy plan. It was probably the only thing in his life that wasn't subject to his obsessively strict neatness, she thought, amused for a moment.

' _Historia,_

 _It's been a rather eventful first day back. In all honesty, I'm not really sure where to start with it all. Well … dinner was a pile of shit. Someone attempted a stew. There was no bread left. And it was watery as pig's piss. Actually made me miss your passable cooking. A bit._

 _Fuck, I'm no good at this._

 _The thing is, Hange showed me something tonight which I think you ought to see for yourself. I don't know if it's already happened for you, or not, but there's a chance … well, you might have had some more weird dreams. If you haven't, there's a good chance you will have by the time I see you again._

 _I also imagine that by the time this gets to you, you'll have a good idea whether things have gone to plan, if you catch my drift. I … hope you're OK. Public post is damn slow, but I didn't want this going through official military channels, just in case. Keep us updated, if you can. Don't forget about those piss tests shit glasses gave you._

 _Anyway, I think we need to talk face to face, the sooner the better. I'm aware you're scheduled to come to the Capitol at some point next week for final arrangements for the Banquet, or whatever crap it is they have planned for you– waiting on orders from Hange, but I imagine we'll be escorting you. I'll arrange a meeting between you and I to address security protocol – we can talk more then._

 _I don't know if any of what I said about weird dreams made sense to you ... in all honesty, I sort of hope it didn't. If it did … I imagine I should apologise now. Whatever you saw. There's fuck all pleasantness, which I can remember, anyway. I'm sorry, Historia._

 _I don't normally write personal shit, so not quite sure how to end this. See you next week, I suppose._

 _Keep your chin up._

 _L.'_

Historia realised she had been holding her breath as she reached the end of the letter. She let the air out of her lungs in a low hiss, trying to digest the Captain's words.

He knew about her dream?

What's more, rather than the entirely dismissive or even somewhat incredulous reaction she had been so desperately anticipating from him, it seemed that his words confirmed what she was afraid of …

The words he had written echoed in her mind:

' _There's fuck all pleasantness, which I can remember, anyway. I'm sorry, Historia.'_

Could her dream really be a memory of his? But how was that even possible? She'd only ever experienced anything like this with Eren, and that was because of his Titan powers. Captain Levi was certainly not a Titan. But yet his letter seemed to insinuate that she had indeed been right to think that her dream was something more …

If this really was the case, then he and Petra …

Historia glanced down at the letter again.

' _Keep your chin up.'_

She clenched a fist, crumpling the edge of the paper slightly. It was one kiss; that's all she'd seen. Surely she couldn't be jealous of a dead girl!?

Historia had felt the pangs of jealousy before, long ago. For foolish things; Ymir laughing and chatting with another pretty girl in the 104th in the Mess Hall; a glance from her freckled friend which had lingered just a beat too long on someone else in the showers. She had never voiced any of this aloud, of course – sweet, good natured Krista would never allow herself to appear so petty.

Somehow, though, this was different. The sickening knot of jealousy in the pit of her stomach wasn't the overriding feeling as she thought back to the urgency of Petra Ral's lips, the fierce look in those amber eyes. And the hungry way his hands reached for her.

It was deeper. It was as though someone had reached back in time, into her adolescent consciousness, and ripped apart the comfortable, familiar image of the unapproachable yet dutiful Captain. The hurt she felt wasn't for some shallow, foolish crush. It was the hurt of losing the very idea of him, and what he represented to her;

The sullen but ever moral and immovable man.

* * *

Levi's taught fist connected with the leather of the heavy punchbag with a snap. The Captain blew air out sharply between his teeth as he pulled his arm back for another strike. The metal chains holding the bag aloft groaned as the object shifted with the force of his impact. He twisted nimbly, gracefully swinging his small foot around with a flick, finishing the sequence with a neat kick which caused the bag to swing away from him. He snatched his towel from beside the apparatus to wipe the sweat from his neck and shoulders, clicking his tongue slightly in disgust, before stalking over to the weights section of the training hall.

It was the fifth day since he had departed the Orphanage, and four days since he had sent his letter to Historia. Public mail was typically infuriatingly slow, but even so it should have reached her by now, if only just. The few silver coins Levi had slipped into the palm of the mail boy may have afforded him the reassurance of a ruse involving some fake donation to hide the real purpose of his letter, but even money couldn't do anything about the shitty speed of the public service.

Levi took his time selecting 150kg of weights and loading them onto a barbell. He prepared to lift, before catching sight of his reflection in the one of the long mirrors lining the walls. He scowled at the short, sallow-skinned figure clad in black training vest and pants. No amount of training was ever going to make him fucking taller, was it? He turned his back to the mirror and proceeded to lift. Despite the significant amount of weight he had prepared, the barbell rose easily in his grasp. He felt a small glow of satisfaction overtake the previous irritation his appearance provoked.

Several repetitions later, just as he was contemplating upping the weights, the door to the training room clattered open. Levi paused, glancing round to assess who else was joining him for an early morning workout. He always chose this time specifically due to the facilities being particularly empty, and it irked him when he found he had company.

Eren Jaeger strolled through the doorway, closely followed by Floch Forster, to Levi's surprise. He watched silently as the pair made their way over to the punchbags Levi had previously been using, apparently oblivious to his presence.

Floch was chattering animatedly to Eren.

"I'm just saying, the Banquet would be a great opportunity, if you wanted to, that's all."

Eren didn't look at the red haired youth, instead preoccupied with wrapping his knuckles with tape. "Mhmm."

Levi narrowed his eyes at the pair. He watched Eren push his increasingly shaggy hair back off his forehead.

"You know, you look scruffy as shit with that hair, Jaeger."

The two young soldiers started at the Captain's words.

"Sir," Eren turned rapidly, inclining his head at Levi. "I didn't realise you were in here!"

"Tch. Probably couldn't see me past that mop on your skull." Levi rolled his eyes, before turning to appraise Floch. "Although I'm not sure what your excuse is, Forster."

Floch hesitated for a split second, before thumping his fist to his chest in salute. "Sorry, Captain. I should pay more attention."

Levi stared stoically at the pair. "Relax, kid. It's early, hence why I'm here, trying to indulge in some peace, actually. I'm assuming you both had the same idea."

Levi didn't miss the furtive glance Floch cast towards Eren, although the Titan Shifter kept his eyes trained on Levi.

"Tends to be quieter early morning, yeah. Just wanted to get some extra training in before the Banquet; just in case, you know," Eren replied.

Levi nodded once. "Hange is almost done with the final plan. I'll call you to a meeting in the next couple of days to discuss roles and go over any last minute questions." He bent to dismantle the barbell and weights. He didn't much feel like sharing the previously quiet space with the two Scouts before him. For some reason, the adoring way Floch was traipsing around after Eren particularly irritated him.

The weights were flung with ease back onto their stand, Levi ignoring the slight jump from Floch as metal clanged loudly against metal.

"I'm done here, anyway. Enjoy your workout." He didn't turn to regard the pair before leaving the Training Hall, his towel flicked lazily over his shoulder.

Levi contemplated heading straight back to his quarters to get cleaned up – he hated the disgusting way that his vest clung to his sweat soaked skin post workout – but curiosity made him hesitate. It wouldn't be too much of a detour to call by Hange's office, and if anyone other than him would have had word from Historia, it would be the Commander. Although it was probably still too early to expect any sort of update, he reminded himself. Despite this, he turned in the direction of the Senior Offices, clenching his jaw against the faint scent of body odour on his skin.

Hange was sat at her desk, apparently deep in thought, when Levi stuck his head around her door. He didn't bother knocking; she wouldn't be with anyone else at this hour. She'd recently taken to rising earlier and earlier before breakfast, pouring over plans for the upcoming Banquet, but also, Levi noticed, studying the diary of Freya Fritz obsessively. Today she had the tatty journal open atop the desk in front of her.

"You're not still studying that thing!?" Levi asked incredulously as Hange glanced up at his sudden appearance in her office.

"Morning to you too, Levi."

Levi ignored her pleasant greeting. "Surely you've learned all you can from it by now? How many times have you read it? Like five?"

Hange smiled, shaking her head. "Six. And there's always something new to consider; a different angle."

Levi sighed. "If you say so. Well just keep me in the loop, will you?" He strolled towards her desk, eyeing up the chair placed across from her. The presence of old, stained coffee cups and unknown crumbs scattered across the surface of her desk made him hesitate, however. He settled on leaning casually against a bookcase, instead. "Speaking of which … any word from Historia yet?"

Hange bit her lip. "Nothing yet. But it's still a little early for her to know anything, isn't it?"

Levi merely shrugged his shoulders. He was doing his very best to appear unconcerned one way or the other about the whole situation. But it was proving difficult.

"I suppose so."

Part of him just wished she was fucking pregnant. That way he could justify walking away. Doing them both a favour. He would have fulfilled his duty to her; he wouldn't have to think any more about touching her again, or developing shitty feelings for her, or the way her blue eyes dared him to make her moan his name every time he kissed her …

That familiar heat began in the pit of his stomach again.

"Levi?"

Hange was frowning at him. Had she asked him something? Fuck.

"Sorry, what?" Levi shook his head, trying to banish the image of Historia's seductive eyes.

Hange eyed him suspiciously. "You alright?"

"Of course, Four Eyes. I just remembered I'm out of cleaning fluid again. You were saying?"

Hange laughed manically. "I should have known it could only be thoughts of cleaning that make you that misty eyed." She adjusted her glasses. "I was saying, she's due in the Capitol in a few days, anyway. I've already sent official correspondence with the details of her visit. She may just tell us then. She should have a good idea by that point, anyway, if my calculations are correct."

Levi brushed his hair back with his palm. If she still wasn't pregnant …

"What's the plan if it's not worked? Where do we go from there?"

Hange raised her one visible eyebrow at him. "Well, I would have thought that was pretty obvious, Levi …"

Levi slumped back against the bookcase, groaning. "Brilliant."

Hange shook her head at him. "This has to work, Levi. We have to protect Historia for as long as we can, and extract as much information from Zeke as possible. Until we figure out what this 'secret plan' fully entails, he can't be eaten. As much as I'm sure you'd love to see that."

"Wrong." Levi cocked his head. "What I'd really like to do, is carve the bastard up like a nice joint of meat. One limb at a time. Then maybe use my blades to transform him into a lovely spit roast pig ... one down his throat; one up his ass. Fuck the mercy of just being a quick Titan snack. Just be hopeful I can keep my self control if and when the ugly git does eventually arrive on this island."

Hange merely snorted. Levi knew the Commander was far too used to his graphic and violent threats to even quirk an eyebrow these days.

"Besides," he continued, "do you not think I realise what's at stake here? I wouldn't have agreed otherwise. Even with these fucking curve balls you keep throwing at me, like that shitty journal. Doesn't mean I have to like any of it."

A small smile played across Hange's lips. "You're honestly the only man I know who would complain about getting laid."

Levi grimaced. "You honestly think I'm enjoying any of this?"

Hange fixed him with her gaze seriously. "Yes."

"Tch." Levi rolled his eyes, but refused to meet her gaze again. Fucking Shitty Glasses.

"No one would blame you, you know," Hange pointed out.

Levi ignored the statement. "Well, she may have changed her mind by now, if she's been subjected to any of the delights of my wonderful past. If's she's got any sense, she'll be seriously reconsidering choosing me to have any part in this."

It was Hange's turn to roll her eye, now. "No one is under the delusion that you are or ever have been an angel, Levi."

Levi sighed, pushing himself off the bookcase and reaching for her door. He raised one eyebrow at her, poised to leave. "You don't know the fucking half of it, Hange."

* * *

Historia kept the Captain's letter locked securely away in her top drawer. In the days that followed its arrival, she contemplated replying to it more than once; but really, what could she possibly say?

He was right. It was best to talk face to face. And Petra Ral was certainly not the only topic Historia needed to address with him.

The days of Mikasa and Armin's watch rolled as slowly by as Connie and Sasha's. The weather remained overcast; the rain came in fits and starts, resulting in the children spending less time playing outside, and getting under Historia's feet even more so. She missed the days where she could take pleasure in their laughter, and the innocent wonder which brewed persistent questions about anything and everything. Recently she just felt frustrated by their presence. Their idle chatter did nothing to subdue the sickly feeling in her stomach, and their sweet faces only served to remind her of Commander Hange's vials of clear liquid awaiting her, tucked away with Levi's letter in her top drawer.

Historia received word about her planned visit to the Capitol the morning after Levi's letter had arrived. Unlike Levi's letter, this communication was delivered via a surly looking military official, his leggy bay steed a million miles away from the small, dumpy grey mare of the public mail boy.

Historia swept her fingers over the spiky, erratic script she knew belonged to Commander Hange as she settled herself in the sitting room with a cup of tea. Mercifully, the children were currently attending school, so she was granted a welcome slice of peace to read the contents of the letter. Compared to Levi's writing, there was a distinct lack of disjointedness, cursing, and it was grammatically perfect.

Her blue irises roved quickly over the paragraphs. She was due to travel to the Capitol on what would have been the first day of Levi and Jean's watch. The Captain would be escorting her. From the day of her arrival, she had been scheduled to attend several meetings to discuss proceedings at the Banquet, alongside appointments to select suitable attire for the event.

It was all pretty standard protocol so far. However, Historia's eyes widened in surprise as she turned the page over. Her eyes swept over the heading _'George's Schedule._ '

Unlike her own, there was no mention of important meetings to discus security, general proceedings and the like, but there were appointments for suit fittings and general grooming, as well as one entitled _'Appropriate Conduct.'_

Of course. How had it slipped her mind?

Commander Hange was planning to use the Banquet as an opportunity to draw attention to George's presence in Historia's life, to cool any suspicions that might have arisen from her closeness with the Captain. When Historia fell pregnant, George had to seem like the most likely candidate for the father. Her child must appear the product of a perfectly innocent and natural relationship. Not a secret plan deployed by the Survey Corps behind the government's back.

She knew all this, but since the night of that first staged and awkward kiss with George which was witnessed by the MPs, Historia had become too enthralled in the Captain to consider any next moves. Not for the first time, the young Queen felt the cold stab of reality at her back. Her relationship with Levi really was nothing more than a means to an end; a plan which must be executed carefully and efficiently, regardless of what unexpected feelings he had begun to stir inside her.

She sighed as her eyes moved to the final paragraph of the letter.

' _I realise George will potentially be needed at the Orphanage in your absence, Historia, so I have arranged for him to travel separately and a few days later than yourself. It wouldn't be appropriate for him to travel with you at this stage, anyhow. I've also arranged for Frederick and Henrietta to oversee the Orphanage again. I hope this works for you.'_

The Commander really had thought of everything once again. Historia folded the letter neatly and popped it into her blouse pocket, before taking a long sip of her tea. She best break the news to him of his impending Capitol visit over dinner that evening.

* * *

Levi brushed his fingers over the freshly shaven skin of his lower jaw as he contemplated the schedule laid out in front of him. The pages were filled with Hange's spidery writing; not typically the easiest to read, but luckily for him, he had had years of practice with this particular script.

She really had planned the Queen's time at the Capitol very thoroughly. So thoroughly, in fact, that he was struggling to figure out any opportunity he might have to speak with Historia privately. Let alone engage in any other action, should she not yet be fucking pregnant, The Walls help him.

He sighed, rubbing a palm across his forehead.

And then there would be George to babysit, too, when he arrived. Four Eyes best have arranged for someone other than him to entertain Farm Boy. There was already enough on his plate.

He swept his eyes over the document once more, before finally selecting an hour gap on the afternoon of the second day. He snatched up his pencil to add a notation. It was just before an appointment entitled 'Dress Fitting.' Levi decided it couldn't be that important if they did happen to run over. How long would it really take for her to try on some fancy dress?

Not that she really needed some over the top ballgown, anyway. The girl could turn up to that Banquet in an old potato sack and still look glorious. The perfect contours of her body began to materialise in his minds eye; her strong yet perfectly proportioned shoulders framed by ethereal blond hair, which cascaded delicately to somewhere just above the small of her back, the tips of golden strands brushing against small dimples, before the smooth, porcelain skin became the perfect curve of her ass ...

"Damnit!" Levi grit out in frustration as the tip of his pencil lead snapped suddenly. How long had he been grinding it in that one spot on the page?

This was fucking ridiculous. He was fucking ridiculous.

Fantasising over some nineteen year old girl. He lent back in his chair, glaring at the ceiling angrily. He wasn't fit to be a Captain.

His mind suddenly swam with the image of amber eyes, and he cursed again under his breath.

Petra ...

He felt the facade slip for just a second. But it was enough. There she was, laughing at him as he mopped the spilt tea up from his desk. And he was laughing too.

Until he wasn't. Until he was looking down at those same amber eyes, now dull and lifeless as her small, broken body lay at the foot of a tree. Blood trailed across her cheek, forever blemishing that face which had once been full of such hope and promise for the future.

He was a selfish bastard.

She had thrown herself at him so enthusiastically; so determined.

He was her Captain. She his subordinate. The military forbade it. There was only one simple outcome.

And yet ... she was so lovely, and so persistent, and her charming smile never failed to stir something within him. Her finger tips felt so familiar when they brushed his skin. He needed what she was offering him, he couldn't help himself.

He was a selfish bastard, alright.

Would she have been just a second quicker, that day, had he not indulged her fantasies of him? Would she have reacted differently; made better judgement, had he not been on her mind?

He prayed to god he wasn't the last thought Petra had.

And he'd be fucking damned if he was the last thought Historia would have, too.

His mind wandered back to the young Queen, and he felt that familiar knot in his chest. Did she know her fate, by this point? Had she taken Hange's test?

He thought suddenly how lonely it must be, watching and waiting for the disgusting mixture of piss and whatever was in Hange's weird concoction to change colour. It was blue if she was with child, wasn't it?

Had his mother been alone, when she found out she had been cursed with the child of some client? He highly doubted she had access to some chemical test to prove his impending existence.

At least this child would have the sun on it's back and fresh air to breath.

As Levi settled back into his armchair, finally abandoning the paperwork in front of him, he prayed for blue, and to be done with melting under the gaze of Historia Reiss' perfect blue eyes.

The amber ones which seemed to follow him everywhere he went were enough.

* * *

By the evening of the third day of Mikasa and Armin's watch, Historia's resolve finally crumbled completely. She had spent the entirety of their evening meal pushing her vegetables gingerly around her plate, her appetite nowhere to be seen. She noticed even Mikasa's curious eyes trailing her empty fork as she twisted it between her pale fingers.

Enough was enough. Her anxiousness was getting ridiculous. One simple test would easily put her mind at ease. Being this on edge would surely only delay her monthly blood all the more.

Her eyes suddenly shot up from her plate, flicking around the faces sat around the table with her. She smiled warmly.

"Excuse me, all of you. I just need to nip to the bathroom." She was aware of the many gazes scrutinising her as she rose, tucking her chair away carefully. "I'll be back shortly to serve dessert, of course! Won't be long."

She scurried up the stairs without glancing back, her feet heavy as though she were wading through treacle.

Were there always this many steps up to her bedroom? The journey had seemed so much shorter when she had been racing up to a waiting Levi.

Her fingers fumbled shakily as she reached inside her drawer. Brushing over the well-handled paper within, Historia had to fight back the urge to read over his letter once more. Finally, they landed on the smooth, cold, cylindrical surface of a vial. She pulled the item out slowly, before holding it up to the last of the day's light bleeding through her window panes.

So this could be it, then. Her fate sealed by one little vial of clear liquid.

She tucked the item into her blouse pocket and headed down to the bathroom, her heart thundering and the blood rushing in her ears.

Making sure the door was locked securely, she set about taking the Commander's test as instructed.

She was grateful that no-one was around to see how severely her fingers shook as she tipped the contents of the little vial into the cup filled with her pee. Even breathing took conscious effort as she settled herself on the side of the bath tub, and waited.

The seconds ticked by languidly, and Historia became ever aware of the sickening fear beginning to manifest in her chest. It was almost suffocating. She closed her eyes, praying for calm, but instead her vision was flooded with images of the Captain, his face cold as he turned away from her, his duty to her fulfilled. If she opened her eyes to see blue, it was very likely that she had lost him.

There were so many yet unspoken questions on her lips, and the more she discovered, somehow the less she felt she knew about the dark, moody soldier. How could she let go of him, when he was just becoming something more than the scowl, green cloak and title?

Holding her breath, Historia reopened her eyes. She reached an unsteady hand for the cup, and gazed down at the liquid within.

* * *

 **A/N:** Soo ... Is she pregnant yet? Isn't she? What do you think? Do you WANT her to be? I'm sorry to leave it there ... but I promise I'll have the next update done for you all as quickly as possible. ANNND our favourite Captain and Queen will of course be reunited ... prepare for the fireworks ;) In the meantime, please do let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Pacing is always something I feel like I struggle with, so any feedback on this would be brilliant! Thank you once again for taking the time to read my fic :D **SR x**


	22. The Forge: The Clear Lie

**Author's Note:** Hello Guys! Thanks once again for all your support and lovely reviews for the last chapter. They really do make my day, and so many of you are so thorough, I really am grateful and honoured that you take time out to write down all your thoughts and feedback!

Just a quick note to one reviewer in particular - you were logged in as Guest so not sure of your name - but thanks for the heads up re: the Historia tag. Last time I checked, I couldn't find a tag for her, only for Krista, so had to list the story under that annoyingly, but after your prompt I found Historia :D Thank you again!

I do realise I said this update would come quicker than it has ... but I got pre-occupied with decorating a nursery xD Sorry ... My bad. Anyway, at least it's here now! Enjoy :D **SR x**

* * *

 **ARC 3: THE FORGE**

 ** _'To create something strong, enduring, or successful.'_**

 **CHAPTER 22: The Clear Lie**

Clear.

Well, no. That wasn't exactly true. The mixture hadn't been clear to begin with, had it? But there was no mistaking it; the murky off yellow liquid was a million miles from the colour blue.

And that was all that mattered.

Historia let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding as she peered down into the glass cup. She was still her old self, her womb was still empty and, most importantly, she still had a reason to occupy the Captain's attention.

Her shoulders sagged in relief as she swung her short legs from her perch on the side of the bath tub. She really shouldn't be this happy about her situation; no child meant no reason for anyone to think twice about having her turn Titan and devour Zeke, should he arrive on the island any time soon. It also increased the possibility that the plan may not work at all … what if there was something wrong with her? Or Levi, for that matter?

But for the moment, it didn't matter to her. She had been given more time to figure him out; to understand what she had witnessed in her vision. She could finally have that chat with him ... get him to explain; to make her understand. And perhaps afterwards ... All she found she could think of were the Captain's strong arms at her waist, in her hair, at her throat … He would want to prove himself, she knew. Prove that he was worthy of the task she had set him. The Captain never failed at anything.

"Historia? Are you alright up there?" It was George.

Historia shook herself, realising that her absence from dinner had probably aroused suspicions by this point.

"Damnit," She muttered to herself, before calling out: "coming!"

She rushed out on to the landing, her thoughts of the Captain dissipating, and her mind focused instead on devising an excuse as to why her bathroom trip had taken so long.

George met her at the foot of the stairs. "Thank The Walls," he muttered to her. "I desperately need to pee!"

She met his eyes apologetically. "Sorry – I'll just get dessert ready. You'll have some, right?"

"Do you really need to ask?" he threw behind him as he jogged up the stairs two at a time. "Don't go mean on your portions, either. Sasha's not here to eat half of everyone else's share now!"

Historia chuckled to herself, making her way towards the kitchen. Her footsteps suddenly felt feather light.

She began dishing out generous helpings of the bread and butter pudding she'd made earlier, and, even though her appetite still had not quite returned, decided that she would try a small portion herself. It was surely only a matter of time before her stomach would start rumbling again, now that her apprehension had subsided.

She began loading the dishes on to a tray to carry through to the dining room. As her fingers closed around the rim of the last bowl, she heard George call her name from atop the stairs.

"What is it?" She called up, pausing at the bottom of the stairs, dessert tray in hand.

"I said what's this cup of blue stuff on the windowsill?"

The cup. In her haste, she'd left the cup of her pee sat on the bathroom windowsill. How disgusting. Poor George.

"Oh, um … sorry, it was just-"

Wait.

… Blue?

Historia's voice died in her throat, the air suddenly seeming to vanish from her lungs. Her fingers shook violently, but somehow she managed to catch herself before the tray of desserts cascaded to the floor.

Fighting to constrain the erratic heart which now beat against her chest, she forced herself to walk calmly into the dining room, set the tray on top of the table, and smile at the waiting children and Mikasa.

"Enjoy," was all she could muster safely without her voice cracking, before she turned on her heel and raced up the stairs.

She nearly barrelled head first into George as she reached the landing. The mild mannered farmer was stood, cup in hand as he frowned in confusion at the liquid inside. Liquid which was in fact now the deepest shade of inky blue Historia had ever seen.

She felt her eyes grow huge as both her and George lifted their gazes to meet one another.

"It's ... blue ..." She breathed.

* * *

"Here, Shit Glasses." Levi thrust the copy of the Queen's schedule at Hange. "I've added a personal meeting for us to discuss security protocol, and anything else that needs addressing," his eyebrows lifted pointedly, "although you really did leave fuck all spare time for me to work with."

The pair stood across from one another in Hange's office, the late evening candles burning low around them.

"Good. Perfect. We have a lot to get done, Levi, and I didn't want to keep her in the Capitol any longer than necessary. There are too many watchful eyes."

Levi merely grunted in response.

Hange adjusted her glasses. "Is everything set for her arrival tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I suppose all the powers that be are still set on us taking along that absolute fucking monstrosity of a carriage?"

Hange gave a small laugh at that. It was typical of Levi to so vocally disapprove of anything that was even the least bit showy. She had to admit though, he did have a point. The carriage, which had been specially commissioned for the Queen's attendance at the upcoming Banquet, was slightly over the top. Polished brass, gold trim, intricate paintwork, wheels twice the size they needed to be, velvet interior ... It may appeal to some women, but not her. Hange had never been one for fairy tale princesses and their carriages and white horses. Give her a dirty old wagon and a horde of Titans any day.

"It's always good to test run things, Levi. What better opportunity to break the carriage wheels in than tomorrow's journey from Orvud to the Capitol?"

Levi folded his lithe arms, scowling at her. "It'll draw too much attention and slow us down. But whatever; what's our puppet Queen without a show, right?" he rolled his eyes.

Hange frowned at him. "You're being grouchier than normal, tonight. And that's saying something." Suddenly, a thought occurred to the Commander. "… Are you nervous about seeing her again? About what she might have to tell us?"

Levi scoffed. "Absolutely not. She'll either be pregnant or she won't be. If she's not, I'll just make sure we get it done, won't I?"

Hange gave one slow nod. "And if she's seen things from your past? Had more visions?"

The Captain in front of her stayed stock still, arms remaining tightly folded. The only thing that betrayed any hint of his emotion was the slight pulsating at his jaw, and Hange only recognised this from years of practice. He was agitated.

"We'll address it in our meeting," he advised bluntly. His tone made it clear that he wasn't interested in discussing the topic any further. "Anyway, I best be going. I've shit to do." His hand automatically swept through his raven hair, and Hange suddenly noticed he seemed to have left off trimming it later than usual. "I'll send word to you as soon as we arrive back tomorrow."

He nodded once, politely, before backing out of her office and closing the door firmly behind him.

Hange sighed, her hazel eye fixed on the dark wood of her office door for a few moments longer, before dragging her feet around to the chair behind her desk and collapsing there haphazardly. Just a few more bits to sign off on, then she could get back to reading that new research paper on steam powered ships she was so interested in.

She picked up a brief on suggested formal wear for the Scouts at the upcoming Banquet and began to quickly skim over it. She'd got no further than a quarter of the way down the page when there was a brisk knock at her door.

Hange glanced up, frowning. She wasn't expecting anyone at this hour?

"Commander Hange?" The gruff tones of Commander Dot Pixis echoed from the corridor outside.

Surprised, Hange rose behind her desk, straightening the lapels of her jacket and adjusting her bolo tie firmly. "Commander Pixis!" She called warmly, "Please do come in."

Pixis' wiry form slipped past her door into the office. His eyes were crinkled with a warm smile as he appraised her.

"Evening, Commander! Sorry to drop by so late, but I was on my way back from a couple of meetings, and I saw Captain Levi just leaving your office, and I'd been meaning to try and catch you today and well … I thought it might as well be now if you were still working!"

Hange caught the slight whiff of alcohol emanating from Pixis as he spoke. Something which wasn't especially unusual.

"I see; I'm just finishing up with a few things before I give up for the night, so you're more than welcome. Please, sit." She gestured to the chair across from her desk.

"Thank you, my dear. Don't mind if I do." Pixis plopped himself down and crossed his legs. "It's only a quick visit. It was just relating to our security measures for the Banquet, that's all."

Hange raised an eyebrow. "Go on, Commander."

Pixis stroked his moustache. "Well, you see, I've had one of my ex recruits approach me with rather a specific request. I think he would have gone to you, as he's now enlisted as a Scout, but he's probably still a bit shy. Are you familiar with Floch Forster, Commander?"

Hange nodded. "Indeed. He was the only survivor of the final charge at Shiganshina. A brave and able soldier, although I'd say he's still a little green compared to some of our other members. But I certainly wouldn't call him shy … What was his request?"

"Well, it's funny you should say that," Pixis produced a small silver hip flask and casually took a sip. "About him being green, I mean."

He offered the flask to Hange, who paused, before shaking her head. She'd never get to that research paper if she started knocking the liquor back with Pixis now.

"The thing is, I think he's a bit worried he's not doing enough to make himself stand out. I think he'd like a bit more responsibility, and such. Lad wants to prove himself a bit, if you see what I mean."

Hange tilted her head slightly. "OK." She'd not really had that impression from Floch up to this point … to her, he just seemed to like to get involved in everything and anything, but not for the sake of standing out or proving himself to be a valuable soldier … well, in all honestly, Hange had thought it was to satisfy his own nosiness more than anything. But maybe she'd misjudged him? "So what was his request?"

"Well, he asked if he could help out with the guarding of the Volunteers. He wanted us to know that just because everyone's excited for this big party, he doesn't see himself slacking off and is happy to support. I know it's a bit of a last minute change, but I thought perhaps he could escort Yelena? She seems a sensible lass, and I already have one of my older boys assigned, but he will need a break at some point during the evening. What are your thoughts Commander Hange?"

Hange adjusted her glasses thoughtfully. It couldn't hurt to have additional hands on deck, could it? And she had initially only assigned Floch to be on standby to support the MPs with any public security.

"… Unless of course you had something else in mind for him?" Pixis was gazing at her, fingering his moustache.

"Um, no, not at all, actually. And it's nice he wants to make himself useful. I think a lot of the soldiers would really rather just enjoy the food and good wine at the party!"

Pixis chuckled heartily. "Indeed! And who could blame them, eh? I'm especially looking forward to getting my hands on some of that Marleyan wine."

Hange smiled at the Garrison Commander. His eyes were lit up like sparklers at the idea of the impending celebrations. "I thought you prefer to drink your own liquor from your flask only, Commander? For safety reasons?"

Pixis laughed again, waving his hand dismissively. "Now, Hange. There are occasions where we can all make a little exception where fine quality wine is involved." He leaned forward conspiratorially. "I've heard it tastes like the breeze from atop the walls on a summers day!" His breath was hot and heavy with alcohol against Hange's cheek.

Hange wrinkled her nose slightly "Lovely." She glanced around at the papers scattered across her desk as Pixis sat back in his chair. "Well, I'll dig out my copy of the security plans and make the required amendments, then I can drop them in for you and Commander Dok to sign off tomorrow before our meeting with the Queen. That sound OK? Forster can then attend your briefing for Volunteers' Security. I'll make sure he's updated."

Pixis leapt to his feet in a manner much too sprightly for his age, Hange thought. "Excellent. Let's hope the lad makes the most of his opportunity to prove his worth, eh?"

Hange followed the Commander to the door. "Yes, let's hope."

Pixis turned to regard Hange before he reached for the handle. "It will be nice to see the lovely Historia again tomorrow. I trust all is in hand for her visit to the Capitol? Levi will be escorting, isn't that right?" His eyes glinted in the soft candlelight.

"Indeed." Hange replied simply.

"Ah, how lovely. Goodnight, Commander Hange. Don't go working too late now!"

"Goodnight, Commander Pixis."

* * *

"So … does this mean you're pregnant, then?"

George had quickly shoved the cup back onto the windowsill in the bathroom upon learning that it was in fact filled with a concoction containing Historia's urine, amongst other things. Despite this, his eyes remained glued to the inky liquid as the pair sat across from one another; he perched on the rim of the tub and she sat with her head in her hands on top of the toilet.

Historia didn't lift her head. "Mhmm …"

George gave a low whistle through his teeth. "Well, that didn't take long. Much as I hate to say it about the miserable git – hats off to the Captain."

The Captain. Oh, Walls, The Captain.

Historia twisted suddenly and lurched over the toilet seat as the hot bile rose in her throat. As her stomach heaved itself empty of its contents, she felt a large hand gently rub her back. George moved quietly behind her and swept her blond hair back from her face.

"It's OK … just get it all up."

Historia gripped the rim of the toilet, trying to steady herself. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, not caring that it wasn't the least bit ladylike to do so.

"I'm fine. It's not morning sickness, not yet, I just … urgh." She wretched again.

"No, it's the shock. I know. I can imagine. You don't need to explain yourself to me, His," His cool fingers brushed against her forehead as he tried to get a better grip of her gold locks, and Historia felt suddenly thankful that she hadn't in fact been alone when she first laid her eyes on that little cup of blue truth, after all.

"Do you want me to fetch you some water from the kitchen?" George asked when her heaves finally subsided. She sat back, twisting to meet his gaze.

He must have recognised the apprehension in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll just tell the children and Mikasa that you've had a funny turn, or dodgy stomach, or whatever."

Historia rubbed her forehead with her hand. "Oh great. They'll think I've poisoned us all with my cooking."

George chuckled softly. "Don't be absurd – like that would ever happen." He gave her an encouraging smile as he disappeared from the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Finally alone, Historia let her head fall back against the rim of the bath tub as she sat spread eagled on the wooden floorboards. How had she been so stupid? It was so cruel … that brief moment of relief, of comfort, snatched so quickly away from under her. Her palm found its way to her abdomen, and she fought desperately to hold back a sob.

This was no longer a game.

It was real, that tiny life stirring inside of her, and she alone was responsible for it.

Was she really going to be a Mother? Another wave of nausea hit her, but she refused to let it push her back to the toilet bowl.

There was no way Captain Levi was going to want to be involved in any way; she had always been fooling herself if she had entertained the idea. But it wasn't only that … her fists curled and she grit her teeth at the thought of being starved of his touch … in the moment where she realised it had likely now been lost forever, she longed for his intimacy more than anything she had ever wanted. It should have been his rough fingers on her forehead offering comfort, his words of reassurance to her, no matter how awkward and faltering or even blunt they might be.

Her eyes found their way back to the cup on the windowsill, the blue as deep and foreboding as the midnight sky devoid of any starry beacons. And yet …

She still held all the cards. He hadn't seen her hand yet. Perhaps if she just waited … did he really need to know the truth right away? Before they had any chance to talk properly?

She knew the answer deep in her heart, but she wasn't ready somehow yet to give everything up until she had heard his own truths. What about Petra Ral? What about these strange dreams? It was only fair she be allowed to talk to him while his mind wasn't preoccupied with the revelation that he had in fact fathered a child, surely.

Perhaps she could just delay things … she wouldn't be showing for a little while, yet, anyway. Maybe if she just allowed herself one more night with him, to ask all the questions she wanted answers to, and to satisfy her inner desires once and for all. It couldn't hurt, could it?

* * *

Levi swept out into the courtyard where the members of his squad who still remained at HQ were saddling up their mounts. Near the courtyard entrance stood a fine looking carriage and driver with the royal sigil emblazoned on the side. He scowled at the overly fancy looking thing with its polished brass handles and immaculate paintwork. He imagined she'd hate it.

"Sir." Jean greeted his Captain with a small nod as he handed over the reins of Levi's horse.

Levi gave a grateful nod in return. "Thank you, Jean." He had made sure to give the soldier a little additional praise during training in the week since they had returned from the Orphanage, when his treatment of his subordinate had been more than a little cold, to say the least. Levi was no bright ray of sunshine when it came to leading his squad, he was well aware, but he did also recognise when he overstepped the mark. And that day he certainly had been one miserable bastard.

"I've checked everything over; we're good to go when you're happy, Captain," Jean informed him dutifully.

Levi's eyes swept over the squad before him: Connie, Sasha, and Jean all had their gear fitted, sporting fresh blades and gas, and were ready to mount on his order. Just behind them, standing to attention, were Frederick and Henrietta, although they were dressed more casually ready for their time at the Orphanage again. Eren was staying back with Hange to work on some Titan related research, or so he had been told, and Mikasa and Armin were already with the Queen awaiting the convoy's arrival.

Satisfied all was in order, the Captain gave the order to mount and move out. He took the lead at the forefront of the carriage, with Connie and Sasha flanking the sides and Jean at the rear with the other two Scouts.

Atop his horse, leading the royal carriage, Levi felt an odd sense of familiarity stir within him. Where had he come across this scene before?

He quickly realised it was reminiscent of the vision in Freya's diary, where Finn had rode alongside the royal family as guard. Levi felt his thoughts stray back to the current Queen. He'd still heard nothing from her, regarding his letter and the visions or of her possible pregnancy. But she must have some idea of the state of play by now, on all counts.

He shifted in his saddle uncomfortably, very aware of the internal war that was waging between his emotions.

He prayed that she was pregnant, so that he could cut all intimate ties with her and go back to fulfilling his duty as merely a Captain in her military. Perhaps this would stop any further visions, despite what Hange had said. It was the best thing for her; she could be free from any association with some miserable, low life fucker from the underground which she was clearly far too good for. And yet … there was still a small but very real, selfish part of him which held a flame of hope that she hadn't yet caught, so that he would have further cause to run his calloused, battle scarred fingers over the naked skin of her back, to let his chapped lips taste those three little freckles upon her collarbone again, and witness the carnal need he had awoken in those blue eyes. Perhaps she hadn't had any further visions, or perhaps she was unfazed by what she saw. For a crazed moment, Levi found himself entertaining the thought that she may even want him to teach her more of what he knew about fucking and debauchery …

The impatient nicker of his horse brought him back to his senses. He flicked his reins to pick up the pace, and pushed his selfish desires aside, hating himself.

Levi suspected that he would have his answer in just a few more hours, one way or the other.

* * *

Historia was still packing the last of her things into her modest trunk when she heard the distant hoof beats signalling the impending arrival of her Survey Corps escort. She glanced out of her bedroom window across the cornfields. The day was murky at best, although the rain had held off, and in the distance she could just about make out the little convoy in their green cloaks. Her heart stuttered uncomfortably as her eyes fell on the raven haired soldier at the head of the group.

The sound of her bedroom door clicking open made her jump, and on turning to find George in her doorway, she hastily returned her attention to packing her trunk. She clenched her jaw shut tightly.

George sighed somewhere behind her, before strolling around so that he was stood in her line of sight as she packed.

"They're almost here," he offered.

"I'm aware."

"His-"

"It's my decision, George. Don't try to interfere. Please."

"I just thought maybe you'd slept on the decision?"

"There's nothing to sleep on."

"But surely he has a right to know? Otherwise what is the point in-"

Historia slammed her trunk shut, before turning to meet George's gaze finally.

"It's not like I'm _not_ going to tell them, George. I will. I just need some time. To figure some things out."

George's eyebrows creased, concern etched across his features. "But I thought any delays would just make things more dangerous for you? Isn't this what you wanted to happen?"

Historia closed her eyes, willing herself to stay calm. She really needed George to keep quiet on the result of her pregnancy test, just for now. Of course he wouldn't betray her, would he? He was only pushing this because he cared about her. Part of her desperately wanted to explain; to make him see why she just couldn't tell Levi yet … but how could she make him understand what were in fact her ultimately selfish reasons?

"It's better for you if you don't know any more right now."

"Oh, that old chestnut again! Sorry, I forgot. It's always for my own good, isn't it?" He glared at her, the hurt evident in his eyes.

"George, please." Historia bit out.

"No, Historia. Explain it to me. I thought this was the whole reason you were putting up with his crap? You know I'll step up and be whatever you need me to be, but first you have to tell them. How am I meant to spend days at the Capitol with you, knowing about this, but pretending otherwise?"

"George. I need you to do this, for me. Just for now."

"Historia. I …"

"…Hello?"

The deep, even voice swept up the stairs and knocked the wind out of Historia like a tonne of bricks. How could one word alone - just a mere greeting - already project so much authority? She glanced towards the stairs as the sound of a boot met the first step. "Is anyone watching these brats down here, or what?"

Her eyes met George's again, and an almost silent plea fell from her lips.

"Please …"

George hesitated for what felt to Historia like an eternity. He appeared to argue with himself internally, before glancing up at the ceiling and cursing under his breath. He hardly ever cursed, she thought guiltily. Finally, he seemed to relent, giving one curt nod and disappearing out of the room.

The Queen sank on to her bed, exhaling with relief. Her palm found her abdomen, and she swallowed audibly, steeling herself for what was to come.

"Captain." She heard George's stiff greeting to Levi on the landing below, before booted footsteps began to ascend her staircase.

She rose again, smoothing her cotton shirt down over her riding pants, and made her way over to the small mirror on her wall. Her cheeks were a little flushed, framed by the twin braids snaking down past her shoulders. She took a couple of deep breaths, willing her heart rate to slow.

The boot steps were outside her door when she turned, fixing the most even expression she could muster across her features. She was never going to manage Levi's level of stoic, truth be told, but she might as well try at least.

The door swung open finally, and there he stood, clad in his corps uniform, cravat and all. For some reason, she always remembered him taller, yet he never failed to become somehow more impressive each time they met, despite his small stature. His grey orbs observed her calmly, his impossibly young face void of any emotion. His undercut looked neater than when they had last parted, as though it had been freshly trimmed, and the dark circles beneath his eyes were slightly less prominent. She couldn't help her own eyes dipping momentarily to the thin line of his pinched lips, memories of them against her skin threatening to replay across her mind. He shifted, folding his arms, and she was now very aware of the shapely curve of his biceps beneath his jacket sleeves. Her eyes quickly sailed back up to his, and she found him raising one slim, dark eyebrow at her.

"Captain Levi," she almost breathed, thanking The Walls that the ability to speak hadn't left her just yet.

The arch of his brow remained firmly in place. "Trouble in paradise?" he drawled, before glancing back over his shoulder pointedly.

Crap. How much had he heard?

Historia forced out a small, tense laugh. "No, no. We just disagreed about something … to do with the children, is all. It was nothing really." It wasn't a complete lie; it _was_ a disagreement - just about one child in particular.

Not like the very substantial lie she was about to tell him.

He finally unfolded his arms, and she tried her best to keep her eyes away from the solid contours of his chest which seemed suddenly very evident through his thin, grey shirt. "I see. Well, maybe you should remind him of your title - Kid needs to know when he's beat. I know from experience; Royalty always wins." The harsh line of his lips faltered slightly, as though he might smile. Or grimace. "No arguing with you, is there?"

He made a small move forwards, and she noticed his hands twitch, as though to reach for her, and her heart jumped at the thought that he might just pull her into his embrace. But he seemed to stop himself before he got any closer, his body suddenly stiffening again.

He looked away quickly, almost as though he were … slightly embarrassed? Surely not.

She searched desperately for something to say … anything, to break the tension of the moment. But her mind was so preoccupied with drinking in every last detail of him, as though committing a fine work of art to memory.

Why wasn't he asking her? It was quite obvious that there was a very large Titan in the room, metaphorically speaking. He just needed to go ahead and ask … she couldn't bring herself to lie to him outright. He needed to broach it first …

"They made us bring you a fucking carriage," he said finally, his eyes still not on her, but instead trained on some far off point through the view of her window.

"What?" She frowned.

"I knew you'd hate it. But it's all part of the pomp and fancy they want for this bloody Banquet. You're just going to have to go with it, for now-"

"Levi," she cut across him, well aware at the obvious edge of desperation to her voice.

He finally looked back at her, and she was sure there was a slight trepidation in his eyes. It was certainly not a look she had ever seen the Captain wear before; his stoic mask cracked just a fraction.

 _Just ask me the question._

She sighed, but continued to meet his gaze determinedly, praying that he was having the same train of thought. He must be.

Finally, he seemed to come to some internal decision. He turned to face her fully, his face regaining its usual blank composure.

"So … how is … everything?"

Historia swallowed. "I got your letter."

"I see. Good. I wasn't sure, as I'd not heard anything."

"I wanted to speak to you face to face," she blurted quickly, suddenly nervous that he might think she'd ignored him. She wanted to kick herself; why was she being so _wet_?

Levi nodded slowly. "You must have some questions for me, then?"

Historia bit her lip. "Yes. A few. But ... don't you have anything you want to ask me?"

The Captain paused for a moment, regarding her evenly. His right hand lifted to adjust his cravat. His fingers were steady, but Historia was convinced it was a nervous gesture. "Did you ... use the test?"

She merely nodded slowly.

The Captain's eyebrows slid upwards. "And …?"

This was it. Now or never.

Maybe she should just be honest. Maybe he wouldn't push her away? Maybe he'd want some part in its life, or maybe he'd even want some part in her life …?

She almost laughed out loud at how ridiculous those thoughts were. This was Captain Levi stood before her, after all.

She took a deep breath in, readying the lie on her lips.

"It was clear."

Levi rubbed his chin. "Clear? So you mean …?"

Historia shook her head. "I'm not pregnant, Levi."

* * *

So ... let me know your thoughts, as always. Nothing is ever straight forward with these two, is it? ;) I've every intention of cracking on with the next chapter over the next few days ... however, as past experience shows, I think it's best I keep my mouth shut before I make any false promises for how quickly it will be up! Rest assured though, I will have it done for you ASAP. Much love! **SR x**


	23. The Forge: The Man Beneath The Wings

**Author's Note:** Well guys ... I've been pretty crappy at getting this update posted promptly, haven't I? I'm so sorry ... I know I suck, but I'm now 39 weeks preggers and I just keep getting distracted with ... well, pregnancy stuff! Haha. What also hasn't helped, is that for some reason I've found this chapter a REAL struggle to write :/ I don't know whether it's because I wanted to get the emotions and things just right, but meh ... I just can't re-edit it any more without sending myself round the twist!

So apologies if it's not up to scratch! I do want to say a big thanks to everyone for their reviews and faves and follows :) Honestly you guys help so much when I'm unmotivated or doubting myself! Even you, Person, who feels like Historia is turning into a bit of a whore ... what, a girl can't enjoy sex too? ;) Hopefully I can change your mind, if you're still reading. I love the feedback! It helps me to understand what you guys are feeling when you read this. And as long as it's making you feel something ... well that's good enough for me.

A final note, which I wanted to mention ... I've been browsing Tumblr a bit more recently, and came across a fab blog by the name of CaptainandQueen (go follow!) full of Levihisu goodness, and was so inspired by lots of the posts on there ... and as I was scrolling along ... all of a sudden, there popped up my story! :O I couldn't believe someone had actually shared this little fic of mine - I felt suddenly 10 x more confident and it gave me the final push needed to just get this update up. So, again, THANK YOU to whoever runs this blog - its amazing, and you're amazing, and this chapter is 100% dedicated to you :) :)

* * *

 **ARC 3: THE FORGE**

 ** _'To create something strong, enduring, or successful.'_**

 **CHAPTER 23: The Man Beneath The Wings**

Levi merely blinked at the young Queen standing before him.

"You're … not? You're not."

His mouth felt suddenly very dry. He fought to keep his face neutral as he processed Historia's revelation.

So she wasn't pregnant. Well, there went his excuse for cutting all ties. Damnit. He tried his best to push himself towards a feeling of disappointment, doing everything possible to ignore the small glow in the pit of his stomach. He _should_ feel disappointed. The last week had been spent reminding himself why he didn't get involved with people. Not after … _her_.

Why the fuck didn't he feel more disappointed?

Who was he kidding; he knew exactly why. The back of his neck grew hot at the thought of Historia undone across her bed in only that little ivory night dress. He swallowed as subtly as he could manage.

Despite his internal turmoil, his cold grey eyes remained glued to the Queen's pretty features, trying to glean anything of her thoughts on the matter. So far, the girl was doing a very good job of keeping her emotions to herself. She had obviously learnt that much from him in their short time together. Although, Levi was sure there was a hint of something familiar burning low in those round, expressive eyes of hers.

The moments passed slowly, with both parties eyeing one another warily. Historia was the one to eventually break the tense silence, seemingly unable to bear it any longer.

"Yes. So … where do we go from here, then?"

It clicked suddenly; the way she was looking at him. She knew exactly where they went from here, and just like him, her distinct lack of disappointment was troubling. Damn them both - they were both idiots for any enjoyment they were getting out of this. Delays were dangerous, they were playing with fire if they felt anything otherwise. He wanted to shake her; he wanted to shake himself.

"Well I'd have thought that was obvious?"

He paused momentarily, suddenly remembering the other thing he'd wanted to speak to her about. His hand swept through his freshly cut hair. "Unless, of course, you've seen something which may have changed your mind? About us … well; about me, I mean."

Where had her dreams taken her whilst he'd been away, if anywhere? He'd done much worse to people than what she'd seen him do to Zeke. So much worse. There was a whole realm of memories which she could have come across to make his treatment of the Beast Titan pale into insignificance when compared. Had she bore witness to any of this yet? Had those visions made her scream in horror; made her repulsed at the very thought of him?

From the way she was still regarding him, clearly it didn't appear so.

He watched as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, biting her lip.

"Well. I do have a lot of questions about … everything. Your letter was pretty vague … but I don't think your answers will change my decision about my request of you."

Levi narrowed his eyes at the Queen. She was being very level headed about the whole thing … perhaps she hadn't even had any more visions?

"OK." He readjusted his cravat carefully, taking his time to form his next words. "Historia. Since I was last here … have you actually had any strange dreams about me? Like I mentioned in my letter?"

Her blue eyes latched onto his again, and there seemed to be a new sort of emotion flickering there, although he couldn't detect exactly what. "Yes. Just the one."

"Right." He forced his hands away from his cravat, instead folding his arms tightly across his chest. He was very aware of Historia observing the gesture. "Do you want to …?" The words faltered on his tongue.

Shit. This was harder than he'd anticipated. _Do you want to talk about it? Do you want me to try to explain why I'm such a hateful bastard at times?_ He knew he'd fail miserably, but she deserved the chance to ask him, as much as he fucking hated the fact. There were some things best left buried, in his view.

"What I'm getting at is … what do you need to ask?"

He watched her deliberate, her fingers finding the end of one of her braids and toying with the golden strands. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak.

"-Hey, is everything OK up there, Captain?"

Levi's head jerked towards to the door. It was Jean.

"Tch." He swept past Historia, who had promptly closed her mouth again after being interrupted. "Make sure we're ready to leave in ten!" He yelled from atop the stairs.

He turned back. Historia seemed to be gazing at him with that still peculiar look in her eyes that he just couldn't quite fathom.

Fuck it.

"Here." He strode over to her and produced a tatty journal from the inside pocket of his jacket. Freya's diary.

She took the weathered book in her hands and turned it over curiously. "What's this?" Her dainty fingers traced up and down the spine, and her lips parted slightly in surprise. "It's a journal. Your journal?" She glanced up at him with interest.

Levi fought back a disgusted snort. "Hell, no. Do I look the sort of person that has time for that shit?"

She rolled her eyes at him, a playful smirk shaping that pretty mouth at the same time. "How silly of me." He was certain he didn't miss the edge of disappointment there, too. "Whose is it, then?"

"Tsk. Just read it. It will explain why you're having weird dreams." He turned away, searching for her trunk.

"All of it?"

"Well. If you want my advice, just read the pages with the corners turned down. Shit is enough to make anyone gag – you'll see what I mean. Although, thinking about it … you'll probably find it just as amusing as Shitty Glasses." He frowned at the one small case on her bed. "Is this all you're bringing again?"

"Yes." He felt her eyes blistering into the side of his skull. "And the questions I have for you about my dream?"

He merely shrugged, before snatching the trunk up and heading for the stairs. "I've arranged a meeting for us tomorrow afternoon – it will be on your updated schedule. We can talk more then, and I'll answer your questions."

He daren't stay any longer with her in that room. His palms were getting itchy, and as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he knew it was because they longed to be planted firmly on her waist as he kissed those perfectly soft lips of hers.

The stairs creaked underfoot as he flew down them, cursing the walls that she couldn't have just been fucking pregnant already.

* * *

Historia emerged from the front porch of the Orphanage, and found herself met with the carriage, as promised by Levi. She could indeed understand his distaste.

She gazed across at it, feeling almost a little nauseous at the sheer extravagance of it all. The royal sigil was emblazoned colourfully across both rear doors, and the intricate brass handles appeared to have been polished so vigorously that she could see the wonder filled gazes of the children crowding onto the porch behind her reflected in their surface. She turned back to look at them, and despite her recent lack of patience with the horde, felt a small pang of sadness at having to leave them all again.

"Wow!" Unsurprisingly, it was little Sam who was the most vocal of the bunch in the presence of such grandeur. "You really _are_ a princess, 'Storia!"

The Queen reached for an appropriate response, aiming for something modest, but before she could voice it, Freddie had shoved his way to the front of the crowd of children to stand beside Sam.

"No. Told you, she's not a princess – she's a Queen! George said so."

George. He was standing amongst the children, a polite smile fixed on his face as he observed the scene before him. Historia didn't mistake the subtle glint of worry behind his eyes, although she was thankful only she was aware of its cause. For now, at least.

She managed to catch his gaze, and nodded to him. "I'll see you in a few days. Thank you."

He inclined his head slightly. "You know I'll always be here to look after everyone when you need me to."

She couldn't look at him then, instead turning towards the carriage awaiting her. As she came up beside the wheels, the spokes almost reaching above her head, she felt a brooding presence once again at her side.

Historia peered up at the impassive eyes of Captain Levi as he silently held out a hand to help her onto the footplate. She sighed.

"I really could have ridden you know; there was no need for this. I wasn't expecting anything this … extravagant." She placed her hand atop his, the skin cool and rough.

"I gathered from your attire," he replied, although his eyes were now on the carriage door in front of him. "You look like you're about to have me drill you in the training grounds, rather than ride in luxury back to the Capitol."

She swallowed, the memory of their last 'training session' suddenly at the forefront of her thoughts.

"Told you," he continued as she stepped up into the carriage, "I made it quite clear it was unnecessary and you'd hate it, but sadly this wasn't my call. Apparently we have to give it a test run, or some bollocks."

She had no response to that, so she merely settled herself back into one of the plush cushioned seats.

"This thing's a hindrance, quite frankly" Levi called up to her as he swung the door to. "So don't expect a speedy journey. You'll have plenty of time to indulge in some reading along the way, Your Majesty."

Historia watched intently as the Captain swung himself effortlessly onto his dark mare, before the pair moved off to the front of the vehicle where she could no longer see him. Had she done the right thing, lying to him? She couldn't pretend that the thought didn't make her feel nauseous, yet it was nothing compared to the gut wrenching loss she felt at the idea of him casting her aside coldly once he realised he had no obligation to her other than professionally. As far as she'd come, the idea of his rejection of not only her, but their unborn child as well just didn't seem half as easy to stomach as it had done before all this began. She wasn't ready to face that yet.

Her eyes fell back to the tattered journal she had pulled from her trouser pocket, and she frowned slightly as she wondered what on earth she might find within. It irked her somewhat that she hadn't managed to get to the bottom of her dream involving Petra Ral, despite having had the perfect opportunity to ask the Captain just now in her room. But if it had to wait until her meeting with him tomorrow, then so be it. At least it gave her the breathing space and time to figure out exactly what her next move with Levi should be.

The carriage jerked into motion quietly, and the Orphanage began to drift slowly backwards out of sight. Historia's hand rubbed across her belly absently as she flicked open the tattered book and began to read.

..~..~..~..

The sharp tap on the glass window of the carriage jarred Historia from the depths of the words she held in her hands. She glanced up, remembering she was indeed still in her own carriage on the way back to the Capitol.

Or, wait … had they arrived already?

The looming buildings outside of her window, coloured dull grey in the afternoon light, confirmed that they had. Her eyes fell to the weathered knuckles that had rapped on the glass, and she noticed the crown of raven hair barely visible at the bottom of the window.

Shoving the journal back into her trouser pocket, she stood and undid the latch on the door. It swung open to reveal a collected and stiff looking Captain Levi waiting expectantly beside the footplate, his hand now offered open palmed to her.

She accepted, placing her hand in his, and stepped down from the carriage.

"How was your luxurious ride back, Your Majesty?" He didn't look at her, but she needn't see his face to recognise the sarcastic edge to his words.

"…Interesting."

He merely nodded, before releasing her hand and moving to collect her trunk. "You did some reading, then?"

She stared at him, wondering where she might possibly start with all the questions she now found buzzing around her brain after reading Freya's journal. But this was not the time or the place; the other members of the Special Operations Squad bustled around her, dismounting from their horses and adjusting their gear, before awaiting instructions from their Captain. No – her questions would have to wait for now.

"I did." She wondered what his reaction had been when he had first read Freya and Finn's story. The Captain didn't strike her as someone who would be best pleased about the idea of another person being able to poke around in his memories. And yet … he seemed to be doing a very good job of appearing calm and collected about the situation in her presence. Then again, should she really expect anything other than the stoic countenance he projected as standard?

She watched as he addressed his team, requesting that they see to their horses before reconvening to de-brief.

So commanding. So professional. Had this man really ever allowed himself more than this distant, formal relationship with one of his subordinates?

He turned to her and noticed her staring. One slender eyebrow arched in question. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I'd like to discuss some things with Commander Hange tonight please, Captain. Can you request a meeting for me?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "I believe she's already planning to catch up with you to go over your schedule for the next few days. Zackley will probably want to see you too."

"I want to speak with her alone, please, Captain."

He blinked at her now, clearly a little surprised by the insistence in her voice.

"It was Hange you said first showed you this, correct?" She patted the pocket where the journal was stowed.

"Correct," he replied simply. She gave him a pointed look, hoping that he understood. He nodded once. "Very well. I'll let the Commander know."

Trunk in hand, Levi turned and gestured for Historia to make her way up the vast stone steps leading to the grand building before them, where several members of the different military branches were awaiting her arrival, hands drawn up to their chests in salute. She complied, keeping her eyes trained on the large oak doors ahead of her.

..~..~..~..

Try as she might, Historia was unable to stop herself from zoning out slowly as the gruff, solemn voice of Premier Zackley droned on within the meeting room. Even the discomfort of the rigid, wooden chair she found herself seated on couldn't prevent her senses from drifting, and her eyes threatening to flutter closed.

The schedule for her coming days in the Capitol Mitras was laid out before her on the table around which sat Commanders Hange, Pixis and Dok, along with the Premier himself. She had flicked quickly through it at the start of their meeting, and was comfortable that she had a good grasp of the order of events, yet Zackley still insisted upon addressing each item in far more detail than necessary.

Historia had soon switched off to his laborious tone, her mind instead preoccupied with thoughts of the journal still tucked safely in her trouser pocket, and what the words within actually meant for her and the Captain. She chewed the bottom corner of her lip, trying to form some order to the questions fluttering around her head she was hoping she'd get chance to pose to Commander Hange once this painstaking meeting was over.

"-and this meeting with Captain Levi, Hange? A last minute addition?"

The Captain's name on Premier Zackley's lips jolted Historia from her reverie. She glanced at Hange expectantly.

"Yes. Levi still has some things to discuss regarding the Queen's personal security at the event. Naturally, as he will be solely responsible for this on the evening of the Banquet, there are certain aspects he wishes to keep between himself and Her Majesty – just as a preventative measure." Hange's face was perfectly casual.

"Now, doesn't that seem a little excessive?" Historia's eyes moved to regard Commander Nile Dok of the Military Police. He was frowning at both Hange and Zackley. "Traditionally, it's always been the MPs who are responsible for Royal Security. I know we agreed to make an exception recently, due to the Survey Corps being at a bit of a _loose end_ ," Historia found herself stiffening at his tone, which some might say bordered on patronising, "but surely we should be made aware of all measures put in place for Her Majesty? In case there should need to be any intervention?"

Hange opened her mouth to respond, but Historia cut across her, speaking for the first time since the meeting had really gotten underway. "I appreciate your concern, Commander Dok. Thank you. However, I must advise you that I actually also requested Captain Levi to oversee my personal security at this event. You see; a lot happened to me before I was recognised as the true ruler of these walls. A lot of things I wouldn't like to re-visit, honestly. But the Scouts and Captain Levi were a big part of why I managed to get through it all. Call me a foolish girl – perhaps I am just that – but I would feel the most comfortable with them, particularly Captain Levi, as my escort, as I know how they work and I trust them implicitly. I'm sure the MPs would do a fine job of protecting me, but my own insecurities have informed the decision made by Commander Hange in this matter, and I would be most eager to go ahead with this meeting between solely Captain Levi and I tomorrow, to put any last minute nerves about the whole thing to rest. I hope that's acceptable to you all."

She glanced around the group, hoping that she'd conveyed her position effectively enough for them to drop the matter.

Commander Pixis was the first to respond. "No need to feel foolish at all, Your Majesty. Quite understandable. I'm sure Captain Levi will do a fine job of keeping you safe from all those fat, hungry noblemen and women!" He chuckled warmly, and Historia couldn't help but return a smile.

"Now, see here, Pixis," Commander Dok pressed, "there's the Marleyan Volunteers to think about here, too. You shouldn't take lightly –"

"You just leave them to Commander Hange and I, Nile," Pixis shot at the Commander of the MPs, his eyes glinting. "There'll be no trouble, I can assure you of that. And we can all enjoy a nice glass of wine or two."

Nile folded his arms, a thunderous look occupying his features, however his mouth remained tightly closed.

Hange glanced sideways at Historia, and she was relieved to see a small smile on the Commander's lips.

Premier Zackley cleared his throat. "Right! Well … Well then, that's all settled. Now let's move on to the next item …"

Historia fought to stifle a small groan. She settled herself back into the uncomfortable wooden chair, and let herself succumb to the continued droning of Zackley's voice.

Eventually, the last item on Historia's itinerary had been addressed, and the meeting drew to a close. Historia thanked The Walls that by some miracle, she'd managed to stay awake through the whole thing.

She stood, and the Premier and three Commanders followed suit, drawing their firsts to their chests in salute before the group made for the exit.

Hange moved to Historia's side. "Historia, would you like me to escort you to your quarters?"

Historia accepted the Commander's offer gratefully, and the pair headed off together to the Queen's temporary residence.

Hange swung open the familiar dark wood door and gestured for Historia to enter. It hadn't changed one bit since she was last here: same over the top chandelier, same mahogany drinks cabinet, same inviting chaise lounge where she had somehow found Levi poised on top of her that first night …

The Queen bit her lip as her heart gave a little flutter at the memory of his weight pressed down on her, his lips hot and insistent against hers. Had that really only been less than a month ago?

"Well, I always forget quite how fancy it is in here," Hange exclaimed animatedly, strolling around the room, her fingers prodding and poking at the furnishings.

Historia let herself sink into one of the armchairs, suddenly too tired to stand on ceremony any longer. She gestured to the other chair.

"Please grab a seat, Commander."

Hange sat across from the Queen. "Levi said you wanted to speak to me? He mentioned you took one of my tests."

Historia nodded slowly. "…I did."

"And?" Hange leaned forward in her seat enthusiastically.

"It was clear." Historia felt a little sick in her gut at having to lie to the Commander. She knew Hange had always done nothing but prioritise her safety. But this wasn't forever, she reminded herself. She was delaying the truth - that was all.

"You're sure? You waited the correct amount of time, yes? Sometimes it can take several minutes for the hormones in your urine to react with the indicator."

"I'm completely sure, Commander."

Hange sat back into the armchair again. "OK. Not to worry. We can just carry on trying – I can look into fertility boosting measures, and I'm sure Levi would be more than happy to-"

"It's quite alright, Commander!" Historia found herself blushing profusely. "I'm sure it will happen sooner or later."

Hange hesitated, apparently taken aback by Historia's clear embarrassment. "Yes. Yes, I suppose it will. But it can't hurt. We don't have the luxury of time, really. So … was there something else you wanted to discuss? I believe Captain Levi provided you with some reading material for your journey here?"

Relieved to be off the topic of pregnancy, Historia reached for the worn journal in her pocket, and handed it over to Hange.

"I didn't actually manage to read all of the pages you marked, but I think I read enough to get the gist. I don't even remember finding this amongst my father's things, Commander? Let alone being aware of what it contained … but it seems quite unbelievable!"

Hange's sole hazel eye glittered in the soft light of the room. "Quite unbelievable, yes. Unless … you yourself had experienced something to make it suddenly believable?"

Historia's fingers found one of her braids and began to fiddle with it absently. "I had a strange dream … about the Captain. It fits in with what's written in the journal – Freya's experience with the Ackerman, Finn."

Hange nodded. "Did you dream as though you were seeing something through Levi's eyes?"

"…Yes."

"So then, we can probably assume that it was indeed a memory of Levi's, Historia. Does that sound about right?"

Historia clenched her jaw. How could she answer that? No, it didn't sound right, not at all. If it had been full of blood, an image of some titan being hacked to pieces, or even a human, she could accept it as Levi's … she knew what he'd had to do, in his efforts to keep her and Eren safe those years ago before she became Queen. But crossing the line of professionalism in such a way with a subordinate? A valued team member, who he ended up losing? For a split second, it occurred to her how ridiculous it was that she was more unsettled at the thought of him engaging in a forbidden relationship with one of his squad than killing another human being.

"I … it wasn't what I'd expect, from the Captain. But there's no reason it couldn't be one of his memories." She knew she couldn't tell the Commander exactly what she'd seen. She owed Levi that much; it wasn't hers to share.

"He's been through a lot, Historia." She was surprised to see the Commander's face suddenly become very gentle, her hand reaching up to fondle her bolo tie. "I wouldn't form any conclusions on anything you've seen until you talk to him properly."

Historia gazed at the Commander, her jaw slack. Perhaps she already knew …? Regardless, she was right. Most of her questions were indeed best saved for the Captain himself tomorrow.

"Yes, I know," her voice was quiet, and suddenly her eyes felt very tired. "Do you know how all this is possible though, Commander? There are things you told me about the Captain, before any of this plan was set in motion. About his Ackerman genes, and where his superior power might stem from. Is this why I can see his memories now?"

Hange inclined her head thoughtfully. "I believe so, Historia. According to what is recorded in the back of that journal, the descendants of the Ackerman clan can indeed access paths, just like Subjects of Ymir. As you already know, due to his genes, Levi will naturally seek out a 'host' or 'lord' to bond with. Traditionally, this has always been a member of the Royal Family, until the Ackerman's were persecuted. So he would find it very easy to form this sort of bond with you, and pledge himself to your cause, even at times when obeying your wishes or protecting you doesn't seem the most logical thing to do. But only once before, it seems, has this bond ever transcended into something more than simply a 'ruler-guard' relationship. Before now, that is. And it seems the result of this transcendence is that you are now able to access his path at will, and observe his memories. Perhaps even do more than that, who knows?"

Historia frowned. Perhaps she should have gotten some sleep before engaging in this discussion with Hange. "You said 'at will,' but … I didn't _try_ to look at the Captain's memories, it just happened?"

"Yes. Who knows how you control this? It may be controlled by a deeper part of your subconscious. But a choice will have been made, even if not a conscious one, both by you and by him; after all, he is the one allowing you access to his path."

Historia groaned softly, placing her forehead into her palm. "But how can it _be_ our choice then? It's a bit confusing. And I'm so tired now …"

Hange chuckled to herself, rising. "I can imagine it's been a long day." She rested a cool hand on the Queen's shoulder as she moved to stand by her. "Look, talk to Captain Levi tomorrow. If you have more questions afterwards, you only need ask, OK? Not that I'm saying I'll have the answers, but I can try and get them for you. Or we'll figure them out together. Isn't that just the fun of science?"

Historia looked up into the face of the Survey Corps Commander, and somehow felt suddenly reassured by her warm smile.

"Would you mind if I took this again?" Hange asked, reaching for the old book Historia had placed on the arm of her chair.

"Not at all," she sighed, "Go ahead. Please let me know if you find anything else out."

"Of course," Hange dipped her head respectfully, before heading towards the door. "Make sure you get some sleep, Your Majesty!" She threw behind her, before letting herself out.

Historia merely hummed in reply, before letting her eyes flutter closed.

Tomorrow, she would make sure she had her discussion with Levi. And, perhaps then, once she had some answers to her questions, she would tell him the truth. Perhaps she'd find he was capable of real relationships which surpassed merely the professional, after all. If she really thought about it, maybe the idea of him being able to cross that line of duty with a subordinate in the past, as unexpected as it was, actually gave her the hope she was looking for.

She felt her head loll backwards against the plush armchair as sleep overcame her finally.

..~..~..~..

 _The scrawny, raven haired boy stumbled back to his feet, running the back of his hand across his nose to smear the blood away. He coughed once, before looking down at the crimson stain on his sleeve in disgust. This was the latest patch of his jacket to be soiled, following the dust and grime marks that now smattered the garment after he had been knocked on his ass so many times. He hated it when Kenny made him get his clothes dirty._

" _C'mon, runt. That one was too easy. Ya need to be smarter."_

 _Levi locked eyes with the smirking, shaggy haired man looming over him. He knew he could only afford to get his clothes washed properly once a month. Asshole._

" _How many times do I gotta tell ya … you'll never gain the upper hand using brute strength while you're such a little rat. Ya need to use yer speed … let your opponent come to you. You're a quick little shit. You don't play to yer strengths."_

 _Levi merely growled, although his heels were already grinding against the dusty wooden floor, ready for Kenny's next advance. His blood was boiling now._

 _The grinning, trench coat clad figure cocked an eyebrow, his hands shoved lazily in his pockets. To anyone unfamiliar with this man, he appeared to just be idling in the corner of the deserted bar, his feet scuffing the floor absently as though just waiting for his next drink to be served. But Levi knew him well, and he was more than aware that Kenny was just calculating his next violent move against the teenage boy._

 _Sure enough, just as a young barmaid appeared behind the counter, drawing Levi's attention for merely a split second, Kenny was on him._

 _Taking heed of his mentor's previous advice, rather than meet him head on, Levi channeled his fury at the newly dirtied jacket into evading the attack, skipping backwards nimbly. He dodged to the right, again just leaping out of reach of Kenny's flailing fists. He felt the metallic taste of blood coat the back of his throat, and spluttered slightly as his nose pulsed from the previous injury._

" _Better!" Kenny yelled, whipping around to try and catch Levi from another angle. "I thought I had yer when I noticed yer making eyes at this pretty young thing."_

" _Oi, Kenny – how many times, stop using my Pa's bar as a training pen would ya?" The fair haired maid paused stacking glasses to yell across the counter._

 _Levi spat blood onto the grimy wooden floor angrily. "I wasn't making eyes."_

 _The girl whipped around to fix Levi with a stern glare. "And you – you can quit making such a mess of my floor!"_

 _Levi scowled. "It's filthy anyway!"_

 _That momentary lapse of concentration was all that was needed for Kenny's fist to collide squarely with Levi's jaw, sending him sprawling across the floor. He felt white hot pain sear across his temple as he collided with a bar stool, and a sudden daze kept him pinned to the ground. He coughed again at the blood oozing into his lungs, and found himself involuntarily inhaling a mouthful of dust from the floor._

" _Ha – clearly you'd know." The barmaid rolled her eyes, before turning back to her task. "Kenny – I'll get ya a mug of your usual on the house if you stop scaring all the other customers away and sit down nice with your little friend like good boys."_

" _Hey, brat … that's what happens when ya don't concentrate on yer opponent."_

 _Levi suddenly felt a hand close around the scruff of his collar roughly and drag him to his feet._

" _And for fuck sake, stop letting yer shoulders drop. Ya defensive stance is a pile of shit." Kenny turned to the barmaid. "Get us both a mug of the usual, Isla. We're done for today anyway."_

 _Levi shoved Kenny's arm away as he dusted down his oversized jacket and pants. Kenny grumbled something inaudible, before replacing his hold on the boy's neck and steering him towards the bar stool he'd just smacked his head on. He tried his best to fight down a grimace; the room still swam in and out of focus a little from the blow, but like hell Levi would ever admit that to Kenny and this jumped up bar maid. He noticed her watching him subtly as she poured their drinks._

 _The pair settled at the bar and Kenny began to rummage in his coat pocket._

" _Here."_

 _He tossed Levi the knife he had procured from him at the start of their altercation just outside the bar; Kenny having spotted Levi as he made his way past and dragged the youth inside to provide some more 'mentoring.' Levi caught the blade nimbly, and for a split second envisioned slashing at the older man's throat. But no; that would just cause even more mess, and he knew from experience that blood was a costly stain to remove from garments. He convinced himself that was the only thing stopping him._

" _Next time, at least try and defend yerself when I go for ya weapon. It's almost as though yer are pleased to see me, runt."_

" _Fuck you," Levi spat, catching one of the mugs of beer Isla slid down the bar to the pair._

" _Charming," Kenny replied, taking a deep draught of his own beer. "Thank me for this one day, I'm telling ya, yer will."_

 _Levi glared down into the murky liquid in the tankard. As much as he wanted to down the whole fucking bitter lot, he had a job lined up later and needed his wits about him. Especially if this recent altercation with Kenny was anything to go by. He'd made some stupid fucking mistakes, and the bastards he'd be dealing with later certainly wouldn't think twice about slitting his throat._

 _Things were getting increasingly difficult for the scrawny, raven haired teen, not least due to the fact that Kenny's presence at what had once been the pair's humble residence was becoming more and more scarce. The bearded man was disappearing for longer and longer periods of time; Levi suspected to go to the surface, although he never said as much. And that left Levi to make sure rent was paid, food was available and things were kept neat, orderly and clean as they should be. That was important, after all._

 _How long would it really be before Kenny didn't return at all?_

" _Hey – you gonna drink that, or just glare at it 'til it dries up?"_

 _He lifted his eyes to see Isla wiping a cloth across the dull surface of the bar in front of him. He said nothing in reply, but took a large gulp of the liquid._

" _Tastes like shit."_

 _The barmaid paused her half-hearted cleaning to place a hand upon her shapely hip. "Oh really?"_

 _Levi was aware of Kenny observing the exchange out of the corner of his eye._

" _Jeez, kid. Only you would complain about free ale." He waved his hand at Isla. "Ignore him, sweetheart. He's just pissy because he's still not bedded himself a woman yet. That's one thing I can't seem ta teach him."_

 _Levi clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, trying to block out Kenny's goading features. The greatest pleasures in life, the scruffy old git had once told him, were good ale, good women and a good scrap. Levi really wasn't fussed on any of them, but least of all did he want to revisit the thought of what his Mother had endured during her nights at the brothel where he had spent his early years. Most of the time, it was just a job. Work – not something to be enjoyed, especially, but she got on with it well enough. But on the worst nights … to see the beautiful, caring woman he idolised reduced to nothing but a broken, sobbing wreck by men twice her size … it haunted him, and was certainly enough to turn his stomach at the thought of ever doing that to any woman. He sometimes marveled at how ignorant Kenny must be not to realise any of this. The beer and the scraps he put up with just to get by._

 _And yet … he couldn't help but find himself sometimes enthralled by the hypnotic rhythm of Isla's hips as she stacked smudged glasses behind the bar. But would he fuck ever allow himself to think on it any further. It made him feel a little disgusted, and, if he was truly honest with himself, fucking terrified._

" _Well if he just hangs round in here until a little later, place is crawling with pretty young creatures; some free, some not so much. But if he'd be willing to spare some coin …" Isla resumed her scrubbing with the already filthy rag, and Levi wasn't quite sure what got on his last nerve more, her words or her lamentable cleaning._

" _I've a job," he stated simply, trying to calm the vein he could feel pulsing in his clenched jaw._

" _Well, swing by afterwards. Sure I could hook you up somewhere. Just try not to show up too bloody – I've seen the state of you after some of your so called 'jobs.' It wouldn't go down too well with most of the girls."_

 _Was that a wink she just gave him? Levi felt his stomach lurch sickeningly. He glared at the cloth in her hands, determined not to make eye contact._

" _You're shit at cleaning. You need to bleach that cloth every couple of uses. You're just smearing more dirt everywhere."_

 _He was aware of her blinking at him, seemingly at a loss, but he refused to remove his eyes from her hands._

" _Fuck sakes. See what I mean? Runt just doesn't have a clue."_

 _Kenny's words were followed by a swift smack to the back of Levi's head, before he gulped down the remainder of his drink noisily. Levi glared at the little bit of spittle dribbling down into his beard with disgust, trying to ignore the dazed feeling which had made an unwelcome return with the contact from Kenny's palm._

" _Well, been a pleasure as always, Isla. But I must bid ya farewell." The older man removed his hat in an exaggeratedly polite gesture as he rose from his stool._

 _Isla glared at him. "You kidding me, Kenny? At least pay for one round!"_

 _He shook his head, chuckling. "Yer Pa's bar is still in one piece, isn't it? Well, yer welcome." He turned to Levi, appraising him for a moment._

" _Where you going now?" Levi muttered, examining his bruised nose with careful fingers. It stung like a bitch, but at least it had stopped bleeding everywhere._

" _I got some business I need to take care of. Hold the fort til I'm back, yeah."_

 _Levi narrowed his eyes, searching for some hint of what Kenny was up to in his bloodshot gaze. "You going to the surface?"_

 _Kenny merely grunted in reply. He fastened the front of his soiled coat, his eyes on fixed on the door. "Be a couple of weeks. Try not ter get yerself killed before I'm back, eh?"_

 _The youth sighed in response, turning his attention back to the unsatisfying beverage atop the bar in front of him. "Yeah." He was used to these brief visits now, and had run out of ways to argue with the miserable old bastard._

 _He didn't turn to watch the man as he marched swiftly from the bar, but observed Isla staring after him as she began wiping down a pump. She glanced back at him once Kenny was out of sight, and Levi awkwardly averted his gaze again._

" _Hey, why'd you let him walk all over you like that?" She frowned at him._

" _Have you seen him?" Levi responded, swilling the ale around in his mug. "He's twice my size."_

" _That's right." Her hands were resting on the curve of her hips again. "And I've also seen ya put guys who likely weigh twice Kenny straight on their asses when it strikes ya fancy."_

 _Levi shrugged, before taking another gulp of the ale. It still tasted like shit. "You do what you have to down here, don't ya. Way it is."_

 _He looked at her then, unable to stop himself for some reason. He noticed her features soften._

" _Ya know," she said, flicking the dirty cloth over her bare shoulder, "since ya seem to know so much about cleaning … Pa's been saying a while this place could do with sprucing up. Sure I could have a word in his ear, get a bit of coin for you to come and work here couple of times a week … you know, just to make it a bit nicer. Might even let you teach me, if ya lucky." He didn't fail to notice the slight blush rising beneath her freckles._

 _The sickly, uncomfortable feeling in the put of his stomach returned again, and he swiftly shoved the half full mug of ale at her so forcefully that its contents sloshed messily over the sides and onto the bar top. The sight made him clench his fist in irritation._

" _I have jobs lined up. All week. I have to go." He turned from her quickly, trying to pretend he didn't notice the hurt look in her eyes. He marched hurriedly towards the door, trying to crowd his mind with practical thoughts about how he was best going to execute his job this evening as cleanly as possible. Thoughts of knives, and dark cloaks to conceal him in the shadows, and necks breaking nice and cleanly._

 _Something made him pause at the door, however, and he turned back to glance at the young barmaid._

" _Thanks, anyway."_

 _He didn't wait to hear her reply._

..~..~..~..

Historia lurched awake.

It took a moment for her to realise that she wasn't in fact in her familiar bed at the Orphanage in Orvud District, but instead folded uncomfortably into an armchair in her quarters at the Capitol.

She shook her head, trying to banish the sleep from her eyes, and brought her fingers up to examine her nose. For a moment, she expected the skin to feel tender and bruised, but it soon dawned on her that she had just awoken from another vision.

He'd been so much younger, this time.

She shifted in the chair uncomfortably, her muscles aching from the upright position she'd fallen asleep in. The window across from her revealed the cold, stark dawn outside, and she realised she'd pretty much spent the whole night here. That would explain the protesting of her lower back and the crick in her neck. She stretched her arms above her head, attempting to undo some of the knots in her muscles.

The Walls, how did Levi do this every night?

* * *

"Braus, will you stop gassing with Springer and take the fucking shot?"

Levi glared at his squad as they lined up along the shooting range, the newly upgraded guns in each of their hands. Sasha jumped at his reprimand and quickly took aim. The shot she fired was perfectly on target. The shot fired by Connie next to her, however, just missed its mark.

"Tsk. Good job you've got such a good aim. Shame about your squad mate, Springer, though – because now he's dead. That's what happens when you distract others on the battlefield."

He watched as Sasha turned to glance at Connie apologetically. She was blushing hard. Good. Next time she'd think twice about getting distracted, or distracting others around her.

The Captain ordered his Squad through several more rounds of target practice before finally dismissing them for lunch. He'd worked them especially hard that morning; partly because all this talk of Banquet prep reminded him what a perfect target the event was, and how imperative it was that they were on their game as security, but also partly to distract himself from his impending meeting with Historia.

He'd been especially restless since the Queen had arrived in Mitras, and found himself sitting awake late into the early hours, torturing himself with what she might want to ask him today when they were alone. He revisited countless violent incidents, and found himself in a cold sweat by the time he reached as far back as memories of Kenny mentoring him, intent on transforming him into the cold, efficient weapon that he became in the shadows of the underground. He'd almost forgotten how badly he'd allowed himself to be beaten by his unhinged uncle at one time. Beaten and bruised, until any remaining weakness bled from his body. He felt equal parts cursed and blessed by the actions of his mentor.

By the time he reached the Queen's quarters just after midday, he was sure he'd at least covered off in his head some of the more distressing memories of his she may have had to witness, so at least he shouldn't be caught off guard.

He had arranged to meet her here as her dress fitting was scheduled to take place in her quarters too, so they could at least make the most of the full hour. He knocked on the heavy dark wood door, but found that it swung gently open at his touch.

"Historia?"

He stepped into the room, and was surprised by the wave of familiarity that met him at the sight of the crystal chandelier, mahogany drinks cabinet and striking red suite. His eyes lingered on the armchair where he'd first felt the dainty weight of the blond teen in his lap, that pale thigh sliding so gently across his own. She'd always been brave, really.

"Oh, Captain!"

He turned to find her stood, her smile dazzling, dressed in a formal suit jacket and trousers. She really had taken to casting aside the demure skirts, and he had to admit that her new style of attire looked good on her. The tailored trousers skimmed her petite hips perfectly, and the business jacket, which cinched in at the waist, seemed to marry up with the bold look of her blue eyes just perfectly. He marveled how quickly she was shedding the image of the carefree young girl.

Before he had chance to offer any sort of greeting, Historia gestured behind him to a young man who was entering with a tray of tea, along with some sandwiches and scones. Levi raised an eyebrow at the refreshments as they were set on the little coffee table, before glancing back at Historia questioningly. It seemed a little unnecessary, yet he had to admit he was secretly grateful – he hadn't bothered to grab any lunch from the Mess Hall before heading here straight from the training ground.

"I thought I'd get us a bit of light lunch; I had a feeling you wouldn't have had chance to eat before joining me."

Before Levi was able to comment that this was all a bit over the top, his stomach betrayed him by letting off an embarrassingly loud gurgle. Hell.

"Seems I assumed right, then." She gave him a wicked smile, and he rolled his eyes.

"Can't really argue when I've been betrayed by my own stomach, can I?"

She smiled again. "I'm starving too, to be honest. This morning has dragged unbelievably. Shall we?" She gestured to the armchairs either side of the table, and Levi settled himself across from her.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Your Majesty?" The boy who brought the tray hovered near the Queen's seat.

She waved him away with another warm smile. "Not at all – this is perfect, thank you!"

He bowed and left, closing the door behind him, leaving the pair finally alone.

Levi swallowed, before pouring himself a cup of tea.

"So."

Historia repeated his movements, filling her own teacup with the teapot he handed her.

"So."

He sank back into the armchair, sipping his tea thoughtfully. She seemed suddenly cautious, but then he couldn't help but feel the need to skate around her, too. They were really just best to get over this ridiculous hesitation and tackle this head on, he supposed. "Do you want to tell me what you saw, in this dream of yours? Or … vision, or whatever the fuck we're actually calling this?"

She fixed him with her blue eyes, her gaze searching. The smile had vanished from her lips now.

"Visions. Plural," she corrected.

He raised a brow at her. "I thought there was just one?"

She sipped her tea, before shaking her head. "I had another. Last night."

"Ah." Levi felt his stomach drop a little. He'd underestimated how uncomfortable this would feel.

The pair were silent again for another moment, and he realised that she was going to make him lead this. For fuck's sake.

"OK. Well, do you want to start with the first one?"

Historia nodded slowly, before taking a deep breath in.

The food remained untouched between them.

* * *

Historia stared at the man sat before her in his corps uniform, his expression unreadable. He never got any less intimidating, and for some reason, something was telling her that what she was about to bring up with him was the last thing he was expecting.

Why did she feel like that?

Levi leaned forward hesitantly. "Historia. I realise you might be a little … reluctant … to talk about some of the things you might have seen. I might have done. But …" he looked slightly uncomfortable, and she watched his fingers reach for his cravat, "I promise. I'll try my best to discuss them with you. Whatever you saw."

 _Just say it._

She let out the breath she'd been holding, and her eyes found his.

"Petra Ral."

He stiffened immediately, and his eyes widened.

"…What?"

His reaction spoke volumes, but she continued. "Tell me about Petra Ral."

He looked away now, refusing to meet her eyes. A hand swept through his dark hair, the strands falling at once back across his troubled gaze.

"I …" There was the slightest tremor to his fingers. "What do you want to know?"

She glared at him, willing him to look at her, but he was still staring wide eyed at an invisible spot on the carpet.

"You know what I want to know. You must know what I might've seen, for me to ask about her?"

He looked back up at her, his eyes still wide. It was the strangest expression, and it made Historia's stomach squirm.

"She … she was a soldier on my Special Operations Squad several years ago. Outstanding assist kill count at 48, passable solo kill count at 10, but combined ranked her one of the highest in the section."

He reeled the information off as though he were at a strategy meeting. Historia clenched her fists. Why was he avoiding what he must know she'd witnessed?

"She served alongside Eld Jinn, Oluo Bozado and Gunther Schultz. Until … she was killed during the 57th Expedition by the Female Titan whilst protecting Eren."

He looked away again, although his face was suddenly unreadable.

Historia willed herself to keep going, despite feeling like she might be about to push risky buttons with him.

"And her relationship with you … it wasn't merely professional, was it?"

She waited, her heart pounding. He was gazing toward the large bay window; the day was surprisingly clear and cloud free for the start of autumn, but already there was a slight chill creeping into the air, even indoors.

"Historia …"

She shook her head, feeling the rebuff coming.

"You promised. You said I could ask anything. It wasn't my choice to see her; but now … I need to know."

His jaw was clenched, and she recognised the agitated pulse where it met his clean shaven throat. "What you probably saw … was a long time ago."

"I know. And it really has nothing to do with me. But now that I have … I want to understand."

 _Say it. Just say it_. Historia dug her nails into the palms of her hands.

"You kissed her. Your hands were all over each other."

"Don't."

His voice was suddenly low and dangerous, his hand raking again through that dark hair of his as he finally met her gaze again. The gunmetal stare was filled with warning.

Despite Levi's clear state of discomfort, Historia continued, feeling brave. "You pretended you didn't want to … you told her to stop."

"I said. Don't."

"But I know you did want to. I felt it. Did you love her?"

"Fuck!"

The curse erupted hoarsely and without warning. He leapt up from his seat, making Historia jump. She watched as he paced over to the window. She dared not move as she observed him from her armchair, his fists curling and uncurling at his side, the well-proportioned, muscular back rigid beneath his uniform jacket. She let the seconds unfold, unwilling to allow him a reprieve from her question.

Finally, he spoke. "You … you have no idea what you're talking about." It was a gravelly, ghost of a whisper from his lips, so much so that she barely caught the words.

He didn't turn to look at her.

"So then, tell me," she offered, with as much gentleness as she could manage.

There was a long, leaden pause as he gazed out across the sunlit rooves.

"Some things are best left buried." He responded finally. His voice was louder again now, seeming to have regained some of its previous composure.

"That's not fair."

He twisted to stare at her, and she blanched at the cold steel of his glare. "Not fair? Are you kidding me?"

He was on her in seconds, his knuckles white as he gripped either arm of her chair, his face suddenly merely inches from hers. Her breath hitched, but she refused to shrink back from him.

"I'll tell you what's not fucking fair. Having your past ripped wide open like some picture book for people to pick apart and analyse at their leisure."

She held his gaze defiantly, their faces so close she could smell the sweet scent of tea on his breath. "No, not _people_. Me. And you were the one who told me to ask."

He paused, his penetrating glare flicking between her blue eyes, searching.

"Yeah, well. I never expected you to ask about-" He stopped himself suddenly, glowering. "What I mean is … of all the shitty memories I have … how fucked up my past is … I never once thought …" He trailed off, and he seemed to gaze straight through her, as though seeing something else entirely beyond the dark depth of her pupils.

"You thought I'd have seen blood, and pain, and you committing horrific acts, like that night I felt you torturing the person whose limbs you'd cut off."

His eyes re-focused on her, and his brows rose in question. "You know that wasn't just a dream, too?"

"I figured it out, after your letter and then reading the journal. I'm not so innocent to think you've not committed horrific acts when the situation has called for it." She observed him carefully, wondering whether she should continue steering away from the clearly volatile subject of Petra Ral, just for a moment. "Last night I saw you and your mentor ... it was Kenny Ackerman, wasn't it? He was showing you how to fight, in some bar. I know what you used to do, in the Underground." She paused again, expecting him to say something, but he merely watched her, his features stoic. "But with the first dream ... where you were cutting my -" she stopped, correcting herself "-someone's limbs off; it was strange that I didn't see that through your eyes?"

"Yeah, Hange said the same thing." His face darkened. "It was the Beast Titan, Historia. I did that to Zeke. Maybe it has something to do with you both sharing Royal blood, why you saw his memory rather than mine."

Zeke … she'd been looking through Zeke's eyes?

"Was it … at Shiganshina?"

He nodded slowly, his jaw set tight.

No wonder he'd appeared so demented. She was well aware of what had happened that day. What they'd all lost.

She looked down at the now empty tea cup in her fingers, still very conscious of the Captain's vice grip on her armrests. "I'm sorry I screamed so much. You were, um, quite intimidating."

He sighed, and her gaze flicked back up to his beneath her long lashes. His eyes had a predatorial glint to them, and she was immediately reminded of the bloody death mask she had seen him wear in the dream. "Yeah … that bastard deserved it. He took something very important from me. He was going to pay."

"Commander Erwin," Historia whispered.

Levi nodded. Somehow, his face appeared to grow softer, and it was such a contrast to what she remembered from her dream that it almost caught her off guard. "But none of that was ever meant for you … you were never meant to feel that directed at you … to see that side of me. You know I'd never hurt you, right? I realise I've been a bastard to you in the past, but I wouldn't - I've never meant to ..."

He was so genuine now, and everything about him was uncharacteristically gentle. How could this man possibly exist in such opposite extremes?

Historia, feeling brave, lifted a hand to the Captain's temple. He started at her touch, but allowed her to brush a strand of dark hair back into place.

"You underestimate me. Stop shielding me, and treating me like a foolish girl. I'm glad I saw that side of you. It's not just one part of the man I respect and trust, Captain," she paused, before correcting herself. "Levi. It's all of you. Without that fury, and that willingness to do what's necessary … to, how did you put it? Re-arrange some faces? We wouldn't be here now. So please, don't ever feel you have to hide that from me."

The pair were silent for a long moment, merely gazing at one another, Levi still leaning over her as she sat rigidly against the back of the armchair.

 _Is he going to kiss me, now?_ Historia thought. Oh, how she wanted him to kiss her. His gaze dipped slowly down to her lips.

But her mind tugged her back to the unfinished business of Petra Ral.

"So tell me about Petra." He stiffened again. "Please," she added softly. "I just want to understand."

Levi held her gaze for a moment longer, before turning back to seat himself in his own armchair again. His fingers reached to straighten his cravat reflexively as he frowned at the floor.

"No-one else knows. No-one alive, anyway."

Historia shifted forward in her seat slightly, trying her best not to seem too eager about the fact that he finally seemed to be willing to talk.

"Not even Commander Hange?"

He glanced at her. "Four Eyes? Fuck, no."

"Oh," Historia replied, "I thought you two were close."

Levi seemed to measure her up for a moment. "I suppose we are. But do I strike you as the sort to talk about this shit?"

Historia cocked her head to the side. "So you don't talk to her about … us? I mean, what we …"

He rolled his eyes. "Historia, come on. Really?"

She didn't answer.

"Look, Hange's the type to over analyse the shit out of anything. Last thing you ever want to do is fuel that fire, trust me."

"Fair enough." She toyed with the buttons on her jacket. "So … were you and Petra …" she trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence. _Sleeping together? In a relationship? In love?_

Levi looked suddenly solemn, and she had an overwhelming urge to reach for him, to feel her arms wrap around his strong back, and place her cheek to the warmth of his chest.

"I … made a mistake. A very selfish mistake." She could almost see the shadow of a memory ghost across his features as he spoke the next words. "Petra was one of the best soldiers I ever had the pleasure of leading. And one of the kindest, too."

He looked so hurt; so broken, then, that she almost wished she hadn't pushed for this. It made her heart pound in her chest to see this seemingly invincible man reduced to the hollow being in front of her. He sagged beneath his uniform.

"She was just a kid. Fuck knows what she saw in me - I could never understand that. She could've had her pick out of the Section … someone her own age. Not some miserable bastard like me …"

Historia listened to the far too familiar words. Did he really think so poorly of himself? Who would have considered … Humanity's Strongest Soldier, unable to recognise what the world saw in him.

"But I couldn't seem to shake the fact that something about her interest intrigued me. To this day I couldn't tell you what made me do it in the end – but after all her quiet persistence, in a moment of selfish weakness, I allowed myself to shit all over Military protocol, to fuck over the professional boundaries between Captain and Subordinate, and I took her to bed. Or, rather … I suppose I let her take me to bed."

He tilted his head, as though amused at the idea, although this didn't translate to his features at all. His lips remained a taught, thin line.

"How old was she? Twenty?" Historia asked softly.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Well, then. I'm sure she was old enough to be responsible for her own decisions." Historia watched him carefully, wondering whether he would acknowledge the fact that she had been virtually the same age that Historia was now.

He glanced up at her, his face still sombre. "True. But I should have stopped it. We both knew it was a shitty idea, deep down. And it's not like we could ever let it lead to anything more than just fucking about."

Historia sighed. "You're allowed to be happy, you know."

He laughed at that, making her jump. It was a short, sharp sound; humourless.

He addressed the floor, his brows knitted together. "That's just it, isn't it, though? That's not how it works. That's not how the world works. We can't all be fucking happy. We have a choice to make. Someone has to be willing to sacrifice, for the end goal to be reached. I made my choice a long time ago … I chose my path. And on the whole, I stick to it. Someone once told me … 'don't regret. Regret weakens your future choices.' Well, most of the time, I don't. I avoid complications. I stick to the path with least regrets. But every now and then …"

Levi's eyes flicked up to her, and there was an odd longing there.

"I take a path which allows me to have regrets. And they fucking eat me up, Historia."

He rose from his chair again, and moved back over to the window. It was as though he couldn't bring himself to look at her while he was exposing himself like this.

"The day we came up against the Female Titan … almost my entire squad fell. And they fell … they sacrificed themselves, for the sake of humanity. They all joined the Survey Corps knowing there would be a good chance that day would come. It's the nature of the Corps – we all make that choice, accept that fate. I made a choice that day, just like any other day, to put duty first, and follow the instructions of my Commanding Officer, and ultimately, there's a good chance that's what cost them their lives. But it was the correct choice."

He glanced back over his shoulder at her briefly, as though to check she was still listening. She wasn't sure of the appropriate encouraging response, so settled for a half smile, although she could feel her brows wrinkling with concern for him.

"I'll be honest … I don't lie awake at night regretting Eld's death, or Gunther's, or Oruo's … or all the other good soldiers that I've lost over the years … Don't get me wrong, I think about them all the time. Hell, I miss them. But I don't regret them, because I know putting my duty first was the right choice, in the bigger picture. For the sake of humanity. They fell so that we could continue forward. I never regret the decisions I made when leading those people. But when I think of _her_ … All that I keep reminding myself is, I fucking let Petra die, because I chose duty over _protecting_ her. With her, it's so different … I regret those lifeless amber eyes, that small, broken body … because part of me wishes I hadn't followed orders to restock my blades and refill my gas that day, instead of going straight to my squad. And the idea of regretting my decision to put duty first …"

His arms folded tightly over his chest, and he seemed to curl into himself, as though trying to stop the sentiments leaking from him.

"It goes against everything I've ever believed in, and I can't understand it. I should never have allowed myself to be anything to her other than her Captain, and she my Subordinate."

Historia's heart ached for him, and finally she understood his reluctance to share this with her. Because all of a sudden, he had become vulnerable. He had loved and lost, and because of this, had found weakness within himself. The brave, heroic Captain; this beacon of strength and hope for so many for so long, had been denied the luxury of making mistakes, or showing signs of faltering in his resolve to do the right thing, the unselfish thing, by those around him for such a long time. And she could see now that he'd almost forgotten the truth of the matter himself. Humanity's Strongest Soldier was, after all, just a normal man beneath those wings.

Completely and un-extraordinarily human.

The thought of losing this glimpse of him made her choke, but she couldn't stand it any longer. He had laid himself bare for her ... he deserved the same in return. And, just maybe, she could show him how to learn to be human again. She would refuse to let him push her away - she was his match, now, she resolved. His strength may be far superior to hers physically, but she had faith she could match his will head on.

Her hand crept across her abdomen, and she imagined feeling a nervous flutter beneath her fingers.

"Levi … there's something I need to tell you …"

* * *

 **A/N:** Right, so ... it was longer, at least? Pretty much double my normal chapter length. Now, this is where I will warn you ... This child of mine is due on 14th March, so chances are, our next update may be delayed. There, I've said it ... now this will probably reverse my usual curse of saying I'll update promptly and then being a massive let down - you never know, I might get another chapter done in the next week or two if she doesn't arrive before, but if I don't ... y'all will know why :) Have faith though, I 100% am determined to finish this, and with 9 months mat leave ahead, it's definitely doable.

Last thing, I promise. OMG THIS LATEST MANGA CHAPTER THOUGH WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HEART ISAYAMA? Seriously though, call me crazy, but a gravely injured Levi is a pure gift in terms of emotional angst, and all of me just wants Hange and our Captain to wind up at Historia's, although this will most certainly annihilate any small trace of my story being able to be shoehorned alongside canon, but meh ... the potential feels are worth it :) **SR x**


	24. The Forge: Reignition

**Author's Note:** Hello All! Finally - an update! I hear you cry. Sorry for the wait on this one - preoccupied with the arrival of my daughter - a massive thank you for all the well wishes! She arrived on 11th March, and as you can imagine, it's been rather difficult to find time to myself to write. Literally been getting a couple of lines down at a time at points, so I'm not overly sure this is the best quality, however I've given up on any more editing in favour of actually getting it uploaded for you all!

I hope you enjoy more LeviHisu interactions - there's lots of fireworks and so much meaty stuff to come, so watch this space! **SR x**

* * *

 **ARC 3: THE FORGE**

 _ **'To create something strong, enduring, or successful.'**_

 **CHAPTER 24: Reignition**

Levi turned away from the window to observe the young Queen.

"Hmm?"

The nervous buzzing in his head brought on by what he had just revealed to her was so intense that he had barely heard what she'd said. He couldn't remember the last time he'd spoken so freely and at such length about himself.

He noticed her fingering the neat bun her hair was swept into with trembling fingers.

"I … I need to tell you something."

He said nothing, just stared at her expectantly.

She met his gaze, and he suddenly picked up on the fear in her round eyes.

There was a knock at the door.

"Your Majesty?"

They both glanced at the door. He wondered whether she was going to answer, or continue with what she wanted to tell him.

"Oh, Your Majesty? It's Madame Schultz."

A pause.

"I brought the dresses?"

For fuck's sake. He'd forgotten about her dress fitting. Had it been an hour already?

Historia looked in pain as she stared at the door. Was she going to answer it, or what?

The echoes of their recent conversation hung heavy in the air around them, and Levi wanted to yell at the person behind the door to just fuck off, just for a few more minutes. Just so that he could clear his head properly. He looked from Historia to the door expectantly, but when the Queen made no move to answer or delay her guest, he sighed.

"Historia …?"

He didn't think his tone had been especially abrupt, yet the girl started as though she had been smacked on the head.

"Yes- Yes!" she called, rising finally and heading for the door. Before her fingers closed on the handle, her eyes met Levi's briefly; apologetic.

The woman waiting behind the mahogany door was certainly an interesting sight. She was smaller than Historia by at least an inch or so – making her very small indeed – and her face was as round as the full moon. Her fingers glittered with colourful rings, and her red hair was piled atop her head in a messy fashion. Beside her stood a nervous looking MP, his arms leaden with half a dozen or so dresses.

Levi glared at the pair in the doorway. Poor Historia – he imagined the next hour would be rather tedious for her. Although … didn't young women love trying on clothes? Thank fuck he was about to leave.

"Madame Schultz!"

He watched as Historia plastered on a huge, false smile for the woman before her as she invited her into the room. He wondered when he'd begun to distinguish between the false charms she put on for the masses, and the tender, warm and genuine expressions she saved for her friends and those closest to her. He realised suddenly that he was now very firmly in the latter category.

"Please – come in." She bustled around, clearing away the untouched food and empty tea cups from the coffee table where they had both been sat just a short time ago. Levi was left standing awkwardly at the window, observing the scene.

"Good afternoon, Captain Levi!" The dumpy dressmaker's voice was saccharine. He merely nodded in reply to the greeting, unsmiling.

"You can pop the dresses there." Historia directed the MP to the chaise lounge, where he lay the dresses carefully. There were so many different colours and styles … Levi scoffed inwardly at the ridiculousness of women and their wardrobes.

Yet, despite himself - he couldn't help but think the dark blue one would complement her eyes perfectly.

He cleared his throat. "Well, Your Majesty, as you've got your next engagement to see to, we'll leave our meeting there. We can pick up anything else we might need to discuss later."

Historia turned to him, her face again displaying that pained look. It was as though she were holding in a shit, he thought. She clearly really wanted to tell him something.

To both their surprise, Madame Shultz cut in animatedly. "Nonsense, Captain! This shouldn't take too long at all – you could stay and offer your opinion, as a respectable military man. I'm sure you've been to lots of these sort of functions before, yourself, and I bet the Queen would appreciate your input. Then you can finish your meeting. You don't have anywhere to be, do you?"

Levi stared at her.

What the fuck was wrong with this woman. Was she really suggesting he stay and watch Historia parade herself around in those ridiculous get ups, and offer his opinion, as though he had the first fucking clue about fashion, and what was appropriate for this shit?

But his mind completely failed him when it came to an excuse for needing to rush off. Some sort of meeting would do, with the Commander, or his squad – anything he couldn't get out of.

Nothing came to him.

"I don't have anything pressing, but-"

The detestable woman clapped her hands together. "Excellent! That's settled then. Lovely, Your Majesty – you've got a nice little audience now to show off my beautiful creations to!" She turned swiftly to the MP, who had been quietly inching his way towards the door. "You." Her voice suddenly dropped an octave as she eyed him threateningly. "Sit." She gestured to one of the armchairs.

The young MP glanced at Levi pleadingly.

 _No way, pal. If I have to endure this shit, so do you._ Levi eyed the chairs, before moving resignedly to take a seat. This was just _fucking great._ "You heard the woman, kid. Sit."

The MP slouched over to take a seat beside the Captain. He looked about as comfortable sitting in the Queen's quarters as Hange did in a bath.

Levi caught Historia's eye as Madame Schultz busied herself with preparing the dresses. He noticed the flush to her cheeks as she mouthed 'sorry' at him behind the portly woman's back. He merely raised an eyebrow at her, whilst inwardly cursing himself for being so utterly shit at coming up with an excuse – any fucking excuse – to avoid having to sit through this complete waste of his time.

"Fabulous!" Madame Schultz suddenly clapped her hands together, making the young MP beside Levi start violently. "Everything's in order. Your Majesty – if you'd like to pop through into the bedroom, we can get this show on the road." She smiled broadly; a sickly-sweet sort of expression.

If the look on her face was anything to go by, Historia didn't seem to be looking forward to the impending events one bit. She was still blushing slightly.

Levi settled himself lower into his seat as the pair of women disappeared through to the bedroom. He slung one calf lazily over his opposite thigh, careful to not allow a speck of grime from his boot to dirty the pristine cream of his trousers. He eyed the MP subtly, and again noticed the apparent nerves of the young soldier as he fidgeted, wringing his hands together. Probably scared of saying the wrong thing, Levi thought. There had always been far too much political bullshit when it came to the Military Police. Thank fuck he hadn't ended up with them … he never could keep his mouth shut.

Time seemed to drag on, with neither woman emerging from Historia's bedroom. To his surprise, and slight annoyance, Levi found himself beginning to second guess what the appropriate reaction should be when he saw the Queen's potential outfits. Should he be honest, as per his usual self, and tell her straight if she looked like a pile of shit? Or should he nod politely and smile at every option, as though any would be the perfect choice? Fuck, he didn't even know what did look good in terms of women's fashion. He'd never been particularly interested, even during the few years he actually paid an ounce of attention to women. He suddenly thought of Petra in her Corps uniform. The way her hair matched the sunset on an autumn afternoon outside the walls. He'd only ever seen her in a dress once, and she'd looked far too uptight and rigid with the formality of it all. That was until the alcohol hit. He had much preferred her in her white blouse and tan jacket.

The MP's voice beside him jolted him quickly from his thoughts.

"Erm. Captain – should we just say that every outfit is nice? Is that the done thing? I've never had to comment on the Queen's attire before. I'm not really sure what I should be saying."

Levi glanced at the soldier. He couldn't be much older than Eren had been when he'd first met Levi in the dungeon below the courtroom. Poor kid.

He shrugged, feigning indifference. "How the fuck should I know. This isn't exactly part of the standard line of duty."

The MP looked even more panic stricken. "No … no, I suppose not." He began wringing his hands again.

Levi sighed and turned his attention back to the Queen's bedroom door. There was still no sign of either woman. "How'd you get roped into helping Mrs. Ray of fucking sunshine, anyway? Wouldn't have thought the MPs had time for playing dress up, what with all that other pointless shit they keep you busy with."

If he was the least bit offended by Levi's remarks, the kid didn't show it. _Good_. "Uh, I was just on duty outside when her carriage arrived. Just offered to help her carry her things up – there was plenty of us out front anyway; to be honest, things were a bit boring. But I didn't expect this … the others are going to wonder where I am." He paused, tilting his head to one side, before letting out a small groan. "Oh. I bet they'll think I've just gone for a skive!"

Levi tutted, but didn't answer. He was getting bored now. Silence settled again between the pair.

"I bet she'll look beautiful in all of the dresses, anyway," the MP offered quietly after several long minutes.

Levi turned to him again, his eyebrows raised. The kid was blushing profusely, and didn't look at his superior officer. "If it's not too bold of me to say so … but then, everyone thinks the Queen is beautiful. All of the guys in my section talk about her constantly. They say she's like a goddess, or an angel. I bet she'll look beautiful whichever dress she wears to the Banquet. And she'll have a horde of admirers trailing after her."

"That is rather bold. Don't forget that's your Queen you're talking about," Levi snapped before he could stop himself.

 _What the fuck was that?_

The MP blushed a deeper shade of crimson at the reprimand. "Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to overstep."

Levi merely scowled, turning his face away from the young soldier. He could feel an uncomfortable heat rising up the back of his neck.

Suddenly, the handle of the bedroom door began to twist.

Levi realised both he and the kid were holding their breath as the dark-wood door swept slowly open, revealing Madame Schultz. Her grin was especially broad.

"Gentlemen, may I present to you Her Majesty, Queen Historia Reiss." She stepped aside, summoning the blond figure behind her to step forwards.

The breath Levi was holding seemed to catch in his throat, and he made a small choking noise as he tried to exhale. Luckily, the young MP beside him appeared equally awestruck, and failed to notice the Captain's composure slip.

Historia stepped forward into the room fully, and Levi found that he suddenly didn't give a shit about curbing his reaction in front of the dressmaker and fellow soldier.

She was wearing the navy blue dress. And she looked fucking magnificent.

Her blond hair now hung loose down her back, cascading in gentle waves, with two small plaits sweeping back either side of her face so that her flushed cheeks and lively blue eyes remained unobscured by any wayward strands.

Levi's gaze sank southwards, grazing over Historia's exposed collarbone, the perfect ivory skin there only broken by the three small freckles he knew all too well. The neckline of the dress skimmed over the top of her breasts in a shape which reminded Levi of a heart, exposing just enough to show the beautiful curve of Historia's now womanly figure, however still remaining modest and proper; in keeping with the occasion. The garment was cinched in at the waist, and the Captain found himself imagining how neatly a hand might fit there during an intimate dance. Not that he enjoyed dancing; he fucking hated it. The material cascaded more freely around her thighs, falling in shimmery, blue waterfalls to the floor.

Levi let his wide eyes travel back up to Historia's face, and he found that she was staring at him, her cheeks still decorated with a rosy flush and her chest rising and falling rapidly with every breath. Hell, he just wanted her there and then. Fuck the red-head and MP brat.

Thank The Walls she wasn't already pregnant.

Madame Schultz cleared her throat pointedly.

Historia seemed to catch herself, breaking their eye contact and reaching hesitantly for the folds of the gown with a lace-sleeved arm. She flicked them elegantly as she twisted in a circle.

Levi swallowed hard as he was greeted with her exposed back; the dress dipped elegantly to just below her shoulder blades where it joined in a soft U shape. Below this, the material clung tightly to her flawless, hourglass silhouette, before skimming perfectly over her ass. His mouth became suddenly dry.

"So … Her Majesty was especially taken with this particular dress. Your thoughts, gentlemen?" Madame Schultz looked from the MP to Levi expectantly.

Levi blinked at the red haired dressmaker, trying to fathom any sort of appropriate response. There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

 _Fuck, why isn't that bastard MP brat saying something?_

He glanced sideways. The kid was staring at Historia, open mouthed. He kicked the kid's boot.

"Uh … yeah. Yeah. Its … its ..."

He rolled his eyes skyward, and turned back to the pair of women. Historia was staring at him again, her gaze suddenly fierce and her cheeks still rosy. Was it his approval she was looking for? He opened his mouth to speak, praying that his voice wouldn't give out.

"It's … the right choice." It was all he could manage whilst maintaining some level of decorum. _Fucking bollocks_. The stony Captain, completely dissolved by a pretty teen in a dress. This is exactly what he wanted to avoid.

"Yes. Yes – I quite agree, Captain Levi. It's beautiful, no?" Madame Schultz was talking to him again, but he found himself unable to look away from the small smile now playing on Historia's lips. She knew what she'd done to him in that damned dress.

He needed to regain some control of the situation.

He cleared his throat, and steadied his breathing. "I wouldn't know – I hate this sort of shit. But it will match the Corps' dress uniforms."

Madame Schultz looked utterly delighted. "Oh, of course! I hadn't even thought – the Survey Corps wear a similar shade of blue, don't they? How perfect! Now let's hope the Military Police and the Garrison don't get jealous!" She chuckled, gesturing towards the young MP.

The kid stuttered. "No – of course not! It's … very nice." He eyed Levi quickly, clearly checking that this comment was appropriate enough for the Captain. Levi ignored him.

Historia was still smiling, and it was quite apparent to Levi that she saw right through his attempted nonchalance. But he found he didn't really fucking care; it wasn't really meant for her.

"Perfect. I appreciate your input, both of you." She spoke softly, the picture of quiet, measured grace, and for the first time, Levi started to see something in her beyond her years. He felt, rather than saw, the MP beside him almost combust with that intense, adolescent desire he'd never let himself revel in during his own youth.

Historia turned to Madame Schultz. "Let's go with this one – I'm happy."

"Of course, Your Majesty. An excellent choice! You will look the perfect beauty. I can't wait to see the reaction of your adoring public!"

The Queen merely smiled politely, before gesturing back towards the bedroom. "Let's finish things up then." The pair headed towards the door. Historia paused before swinging it closed, however, and her eyes swept back to Levi over her barely covered shoulder. "Captain – could we continue where we left off before? Only if you have time, of course."

Levi felt his hands travel to his cravat. He straightened it. "That's fine. I have time." This shitty dress fitting had taken half the time he had expected, and he actually only had personal training planned for the remainder of the afternoon. Hopefully they could finish their conversation, and perhaps even a little more, before Historia's next engagement.

She smiled, but he noticed that it didn't quite reach the edges of her lips. There was a trace of apprehension lingering there, instead, and he found himself again wondering what it was she had wanted to tell him earlier.

Despite his better judgement, he hoped to The Walls that it could wait a moment or two, just so that he could put his lips to hers first.

* * *

Historia exhaled as she clicked the door shut behind her and Madame Schultz. That had been both humiliating and thrilling in equal parts, enough to make her a little light headed. She felt her cheeks darken again as she recalled Captain Levi's intense eyes raking over her figure hungrily.

The dressmaker bustled around the room before her, clearing away the several rejected dresses Historia hadn't felt comfortable enough to wear in front of the Captain and young MP before selecting the navy garment.

"Now, Your Majesty, I will have to make some slight adjustments to this one for you." She flicked her hand towards the pins which had been used to secure the dress where it wouldn't quite fasten. "The last measurements we have for you are a little out – heaven knows the royal life style can do that to a girl, I'm sure; there are no judgements here, of course. But I will have it ready for the Banquet, don't worry at all."

"Oh, I try not to rely too much on the royal-" Historia stopped herself suddenly, remembering the reason for her slight gain in inches. "I mean, that would be perfect. Thank you." She looked away from the woman, trying to banish the nervous, sickly feeling creeping into her gut. She really needed to finish her conversation with Levi.

Madame Schultz appeared behind her, and began fiddling with the pins. "Now – we want this lovely sleek look, yes? So I just need to tighten your corset underneath to get the measurements exactly right. Alright?"

"Oh. Ok." Historia bit her lip. Despite the cooler autumn day, it was starting to feel very warm in her bedroom, and the nauseous feeling she couldn't quite shake wasn't helping matters. The last thing she needed was someone trying to squeeze her even more tightly into a corset than she already was. But she just wanted the woman to hurry up and be done so that she could get back to Levi.

She felt the first cords pulled tighter at the back of the undergarment, and squeezed her eyes shut. The beads of sweat were pooling on her forehead and at the base of her neck. The next chords were yanked roughly by the red haired dressmaker, and Historia felt her stomach lurch uncomfortably.

"... Just a bit more."

Was this going to harm the child? She hadn't thought of that … She clenched her jaw against the bile now threatening to rise up her throat. More pulling, and suddenly the pressure in her gut became dizzying. She lurched forwards, gasping.

"I know it can be painful, dear. But that's the price of beauty sometimes. We all have to-"

The words faded as black dots burst before Historia's vision, and the last thing she was aware of was the floor rushing quickly up to meet her.

* * *

"Historia? Historia ..."

That voice.

It was familiar.

Except, it also wasn't.

"Historia."

More insistent now. That was more like it.

She knew she recognised the deep, commanding tone.

But there was still a trace of something unfamiliar.

Was it … fear?

"HISTORIA!"

Rough hands gripped her bare shoulders, and she felt herself pulled from the darkness.

His sharp features swam into focus, and Historia felt relief wash over her as she took in the defined jaw, thin lips and gunmetal eyes. Eyes filled with concern.

"Captain Levi?"

She realised she was on the floor of her bedroom as her surroundings began to solidify from the previous blurred mess. Levi was crouched over her, her head cradled against his solid forearm. Beyond his furrowed brows, she could make out the startled faces of Madame Schultz and the young MP.

"Uh … Sorry ..." she grimaced, reaching for her now pounding temple. Her stomach churned and bubbled.

"What the fuck happened?" Levi turned his attention to the dressmaker, glaring.

"Well … we were just finishing up with the measurements. One minute, Her Majesty was fine, and the next … oh, dear!" the woman clutched at her face dramatically. "I do hope you're alright, Your Majesty?"

Historia groaned. She was tired of all of this fuss already. She just wanted to be alone with Levi; maybe to fall asleep in his arms. To feel her cheek against his bare chest …

But wait. Hadn't there been something she'd needed to tell him? Her hand fell to her abdomen absently …

The nausea hit her tenfold as realisation dawned.

She pushed at Levi's shoulder roughly, clambering to her feet in an attempt to make it to the bathroom before she spilled her guts in front of the audience who had just moments ago been admiring her beauty and elegance.

But as she rose, her vision swam dangerously again, and her feet tangled in swaths of fabric. Why was there so much fabric? She realised that she was still wearing the blue dress, half done up where Madame Schultz had been adjusting her corset beneath, as her shin collided painfully with the floor.

She wretched on her hands and knees. Tears threatened at the corners of her eyes.

Fantastic. Here she was, half dressed, unable to even stand on her own after dramatically fainting on her dressmaker, and about to hurl the contents of her stomach up because she couldn't even make it to the bathroom to protect her dignity. She felt utterly humiliated.

A pair of sturdy arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, pulling her forcefully to her feet. She let herself be steered toward the bathroom, unable to focus on anything other than not throwing up. She was vaguely aware of the fresh scent of soap before the stark, white, porcelain bowl finally materialised before her, and she spilled her guts violently, all prior thoughts of protecting her dignity now lost.

It was several moments before Historia was able to pause for breath and take stock of her surroundings. She realised the door to her bathroom was now closed, but she was not alone, as a pair of brown boots was visible across from her next to the bathtub. She sat back, dabbing at her mouth with the back of her hand, and glanced up at the face of Levi.

He was perched on the rim of the tub, arms folded tightly over his chest, his lips pursed and nose wrinkled in a look of disgust as he surveyed the scene. His eyes met hers, and he quickly shifted his expression, as though trying to disguise his distaste.

"You OK?" he asked, arms still folded.

Historia nodded slowly, unable to think of anything she could possibly say to make the situation any less humiliating.

"What the fuck was that idiot woman doing to you? You look like complete shit." Levi stiffened momentarily as the words left his mouth, as though recognising how harsh they might sound. His tone softened a fraction. "You should have eaten something. We didn't even touch your sandwiches."

"I wasn't really hungry," Historia mumbled. "They were more for your benefit, really."

Levi scoffed. "I've survived on those crappy ration bars for years; don't waste your time worrying about my stomach."

Historia half smiled. She was growing accustomed to the way Levi hated anyone showing any concern for his personal wellbeing. That wouldn't stop her, though.

"Seriously – do you feel unwell? I can arrange for a doctor to come and check you over. Just let me get shot of Mrs. Ray of fucking sunshine and the MP brat."

Historia shook her head at him. "It's OK. I think we were just a bit ambitious with tightening my corset. Made me light headed."

He didn't seem convinced. "Enough to make you pass clean out and then spew your guts up so violently? Did she crack a rib, or something?"

Historia sighed. She should probably just get this over with. "Earlier; when I said there was something I wanted to tell you, Levi ..."

There was a knock at the bathroom door. It was Madame Schultz.

"Captain? Is everything OK in there?"

Levi stared at Historia incredulously, before he threw his head back and cursed at the ceiling under his breath.

"I'm fine, Madame Schultz," Historia managed to call hoarsely at the door. She was growing increasingly frustrated at getting interrupted by people, but she didn't trust Levi not to swear profusely or otherwise deeply insult the woman. "Sorry about all the fuss."

Beside her, Levi rose to his feet before she could protest. He marched towards the door, yanking it roughly open and sticking his head out.

"Maybe we could continue this tomorrow, Madame? The Queen isn't feeling up to continuing right now. I'll make sure you're advised of an appropriate time for you to return. Her Majesty will hang on to the dress until tomorrow."

"Of course!" Madame Schultz's voice drifted through the door, past Levi. "I'd be happy to stay and help Her Majesty if she needs-"

"No." Levi cut her off abruptly. "You," Historia watched Levi's head twist, apparently now addressing the MP. "You're dismissed. I'm sure you love a good gossip, what with all that standing around, looking bored you lot do, but you mention any of this to your little MP pals, and I'll kick your ass into next week. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

Levi slammed the door shut, before turning back to the Queen, his face flat.

Historia found herself smiling faintly as she gazed up at the stony faced Captain. "You know, sometimes I do appreciate how much of an abrupt ass you can be."

"Huh." The corners of his mouth wavered slightly. "I'll remind you of that next time you moan at me for it."

An amicable silence fell between the pair, and Historia was very aware Levi was likely waiting for her to continue with what she had wanted to tell him. But she hesitated, her nerves suddenly gripping her a little too tightly. She clambered gingerly to her feet, leaning into the basin next to the toilet to wash her bitter mouth out. Satisfied she was a little fresher, she turned to perch beside Levi on the tub. She adjusted the half fastened dress around herself, before placing her hand on the rim for support. Her hand brushed his briefly, before settling beside it; their little fingers touching. She noticed him glance down, although he didn't comment.

"You liked the dress, then?" She ventured instead, studying his face.

"Said as much, didn't I?" His expression was blank, but she was sure she could see a faint blush rising up his neck.

"Think you'll be able to keep your hands to yourself all evening at the Banquet, then?"

He glanced at her, and his eyebrows were raised now. She knew it was a little bold, but she didn't care. She'd seen the way he'd looked at her.

"I've a different job to do for you that night. Her Majesty's personal guard, remember?" She had the distinct feeling he was fighting not to roll his eyes. "Plus, farm boy will be the flavour of the evening for you, won't he? According to Four Eyes' plan."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. Was he jealous?

She opened her mouth, about to call him out on it, but the slight frown and far off look to his features reminded her of their earlier conversation. He had literally laid himself bare for her. Told her things no other living person knew of. She promptly closed it again. Instead, she leant her head on his shoulder gently.

The Captain started a little, glancing down at her questioningly. His reluctance was short lived, however, as he sighed and snaked one arm around her waist, pulling her a little more snugly against his rigid torso.

"You tired?" He asked softly somewhere above her head, his breath making the escaped strands of hair from her braids flutter slightly.

She closed her eyes. She knew he was avoiding the subject, but she desperately wanted to bring up what he'd told her earlier. At least to reassure him, before she dropped the bombshell that he was in fact going to be a father.

"Levi … about everything you said, before ..."

He shifted against her. "Forget about it. You asked about what you'd seen, and I told you. I don't want to think about it anymore."

She wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault. That he hadn't let her die. But she couldn't. Instead, she whispered against his jacket, which smelled comfortingly of soap, "you know she would say you made the right choice, right?"

She leaned back to meet his eyes, which suddenly looked glassy. "That's what we accept, when we join the Corps, right? Fight for humanity's freedom – whatever the cost. She had been prepared to lay down her life. Whether or not it was your decision which made that a reality doesn't matter. Even if your thoughts on it are clouded now by your feelings for her … she wouldn't have forgiven you for making an exception for her. From what I've been told of Petra Ral, she was an outstanding soldier. She would have wanted you to do the right thing as her Captain."

She felt his fingers grip her waist a fraction tighter. He didn't respond immediately. His brows knitted together, and she somehow got the sense that he was lost in a distant memory.

"We have to give meaning to our fallen comrades sacrifices," he murmured.

"What?"

"It was something Erwin said to me at Shiganshina. Before he sacrificed himself, along with all those new recruits."

"Oh." Historia pondered on the words. "He was right."

"Yeah," Levi nodded slowly. "Always was. Infuriatingly fucking so, at times."

"Well … Petra would want to know her sacrifice meant something. Something _worthwhile_. Not regret, and uncertainty for you. But you know," she let her hand creep slowly to his at her waist, and hesitantly intertwined their fingers. To her relief, he didn't resist the gesture. "It's OK to feel the way you do. It doesn't make you any less ..." she paused, trying to find the words. "Well, any _less_. In fact, it just shows you're actually human. You're allowed to feel like you've made mistakes, and to let your guard down with those closest to you, too. You don't always have to be this hard, unfeeling, immovable force, Levi."

She waited for him to protest, or bite at her, or give any sort of response at all. But the Captain remained silent beside her, his fingers still interlaced with hers at her waist. She felt the rhythmic rise and fall of his ribs with each even breath against her side.

Finally, he spoke.

"Historia … what is it you've been wanting to tell me?"

He wasn't looking at her. She felt his fingers tighten around hers, and wondered whether he was aware of the thudding of her heart against her chest.

This was it. It was now or never – there was no-one left around to interrupt them. She willed him to look at her, but his eyes remained fixed on the opposite wall of the bathroom, his face perfectly still.

Would he be angry that she hadn't been honest right away? Probably.

But she couldn't regret the conversation she had been able to have with him as a result, and she was sure he must feel slightly lighter at unburdening himself to someone, even if he would never admit it to her.

She was determined to make him realise he could be more to someone than just their Captain, or their soldier, or some unbreakable hero on a pedestal. But she knew that his first reaction was going to be to push her away, and distance himself from the idea of having something to lose. And it hurt.

She swallowed the lump of emotion welling in her throat, and momentarily gave in to the wave of panic at the idea of losing this vulnerable side to him. Her hand reached for his chin, and she gently twisted his face towards her with her dainty fingers.

* * *

He let the girl move him, his head twisting towards hers. The strange apprehension pooling in his gut abated as her lips found his, and suddenly he'd forgotten what he'd even asked her. All that mattered was the soft feeling of her mouth as she kissed him – as fucking glorious as he'd remembered, and exactly as he'd envisioned when he'd first laid eyes on her in that dress. Although, the bathroom setting could be a little better. Thank fuck she'd washed her mouth before she'd tried to kiss him.

He curled his fingers around her waist tighter, pulling her into him. His other hand found her jaw, and his thumb brushed the delicate curve of her cheek as his eyelids fell and their kiss deepened. She was alight in his hands; he'd felt her catch like a struck match as soon as their lips had met, and now he just wanted to bask in her warmth as their bodies pressed tighter together. He kissed her hungrily, drinking in her heat as though his very bones were deathly cold.

"Historia …" It was a plea; smothered by her pretty lips.

He wanted her desperately now. The memories of their shared nights at the orphanage seemed to spring from faded black and white to beautiful colour in his mind, and the emotions they brought ignited with furious intensity. He found himself once again thankful that she wasn't pregnant; that he still had time to enjoy this glorious, brave young woman he found somehow in his arms.

His hand travelled down from her waist and found her knee. He shifted the swathes of blue material, his fingers sliding gently upwards and along her inner thigh. He could feel his breathes tumbling in rushed gasps now, as though she was smothering him with her presence.

She caught his hand unexpectedly; stilling it where it lay against her leg.

"Levi …" she breathed, breaking their kiss and resting her forehead against his.

"Sorry," he murmured. "I've just … missed you."

He wondered whether his confession surprised her as much as it did him. Her grip on his fingers tightened.

"I've missed you, too." Her nose brushed against his gently, and she placed a quick, chaste kiss against his mouth. "But I haven't been completely honest with you."

He felt her tangle her fingers in his, and she tugged at his hand; the movement so slight and soft, yet he allowed her to guide him up and away from her thigh. Despite all the strength in him; the corded muscle which was so often tensed and rigid in his arms, he relaxed into her touch. In these stolen moments alone, he became malleable in her hands – the feeling of being pulled in any which direction she lead was surprisingly satisfying and natural to him.

He stared as her fingers lead him upwards, towards her abdomen. He felt himself frown at their hands. What did she want him to do?

She pulled his hand into her, untangling his fingers ever so gently from hers. She gripped his wrist, and readjusted his hand so that his palm pressed flat against her belly. A pale, delicate thumb lightly brushed his rough, weather beaten skin. He frowned again at the gesture, before lifting his gaze to her face.

He found her blue eyes staring straight at him. She nodded once.

"Levi …" It was a whisper; really nothing more than a shaky breath. He watched her chest rise and fall, and felt his pulse quicken in an entirely different way than it had just moments ago when they shared a kiss.

The blood roared in his ears, almost deafening. But nothing could drown out the next words to leave her lips. They ripped through his consciousness like a fresh blade through an exposed nape.

"…I'm pregnant."

He felt his hand drop, his fingers numb.

 _FUCK_.

* * *

Floch Forster clattered his tray down on the table across from Eren. The Mess Hall teemed with activity. It was a typical lunch time scene.

Eren didn't raise his eyes from his bland looking lunch to acknowledge his fellow soldier. When he spoke, his voice was low.

"Did you make the arrangements?"

Floch nodded, picking up his fork and stabbing a potato brutally. "Pixis put in a word for me with Commander Hange. I'll be escorting Yelena."

"Good." Eren continued to stare at his lunch. "Our window of opportunity won't be very big."

"Don't worry – I'll make sure everything goes to plan for you. You'll have enough time to talk without anyone catching wind." The fiery haired soldier grinned broadly, as though pleased with himself. "I have your back."

Eren glanced up at him finally. He didn't offer any thanks.

"Hey – you going to eat that, or just stare miserably at it?"

It was Jean. Eren glanced round to observe his smirk and raised brows as he made his way over to the table. He was followed closely by Mikasa, Armin, Sasha and Connie.

"See you later," Floch muttered across to him, before picking up his tray. He slunk across the hall without a backward glance.

Jean and the rest of the Special Operations Squad gathered around Eren's table, their cheerful chatter a familiar undercurrent to the rest of the hall's white noise. Eren sighed inaudibly at the bittersweet feeling the sounds brought.

"What did that bonehead want?" Connie asked, midway through stuffing a piece of bread into his mouth.

"Just some advice about a 3DMG manoeuvre," Eren stated without missing a beat.

"Huh – and he came to you?" Jean threw across the table incredulously.

Eren simply glared at his comrade, before Mikasa settled herself next to him and drew his attention.

"How come you rushed off so quickly after training earlier? You didn't say anything."

He picked up his fork finally, and began pushing his dinner around its plate. "I was hungry. Didn't want to get stuck with the crappy leftovers again. Did the Captain kick off?"

Armin eyed Eren's plate sceptically, before addressing his Titan shifting friend. "He didn't seem to notice, actually – seemed a bit distracted."

"It's not like him," Sasha added, "he normally loves an excuse to kick your ass."

"Huh, thanks, Sasha."

"Your welcome." The girl smiled, before scooping a potato from Connie's plate onto her now empty one.

"Hey – I was gonna eat that!"

"Unlucky."

The bickering of his friends seemed to fade into the background as Eren's thoughts drifted to his impending meeting with Yelena. Floch had done well to orchestrate the perfect opportunity for the pair while everyone would be distracted at the upcoming Banquet. They wouldn't have a great deal of time, but it should be enough for their discussion. He wasn't completely certain, but he had a good idea what Yelena was going to suggest to him, and he still wasn't sure how he felt about it.

He glanced around at the faces of his fellow squad; their bickering had now turned to laughter as they teased one another playfully, apparently oblivious of what was likely to come. Eren envied them.

He thought of Levi and Historia, and wondered whether they had any idea of the shit storm he could feel brewing for them all. Was Historia even pregnant yet? He'd had no word on the matter from either of them, or Commander Hange.

He knew it needed to happen fairly soon, if she was to be protected from inheriting the Beast Titan. Zeke's plan needed time to play out before he was devoured.

And he was coming. Very soon.

Of that, Eren had no doubt.


	25. The Forge: Pain

**Author's Note:** It's true! Your eyes don't deceive you ... I've updated in a decent timeframe for once! RTS in the anime and chapter 117 build up have me super hyped, so I'm trying to get some writing done in my spare pockets of time. I think where my plot is headed currently also has me pretty excited and motivated, so hopefully you'll see a bit of momentum again from me.

As usual, thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and supported this fic. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

* * *

 **ARC 3: THE FORGE**

 ** _'To create something strong, enduring, or successful.'_**

 **CHAPTER 25:** ** **Pain****

Historia felt his hand pull away from beneath hers as he stared at her, his eyes wide.

Levi looked as though the wind had been completely knocked out of him. It was a rare sight indeed to see the Captain so perturbed. He opened and closed his mouth several times, before finally forcing some words out.

"But … you took the test and it was negative. That's what you told me?"

She took a shaky breath.

"I lied."

She shut her eyes quickly, waiting for the eruption of anger and profanities that she was sure he was about to hurl her way. But she was met with only silence.

She opened her eyes again hesitantly.

Levi was frowning at her. The little creases between his brows and under his eyes suddenly made him appear his age. There was no anger present – only confusion.

"You lied? I don't understand."

"The test was positive. It didn't change straight away, so I almost didn't know. But there was no mistaking it – when it turned, it was as blue as this dress." Her hand swept over the folds of sapphire fabric at her thigh. Levi stared at the spot where his hand had been just moments before.

He clenched his jaw.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

There it was. She could feel the anger beginning to bubble beneath his surface.

"I …" The words had come easy in her head, when she had thought about how she'd explain her actions to him – to make him understand. Yet now, faced with those steely eyes, the words faltered on her tongue.

"Spit it out."

She flinched at the sudden ice to his voice. The air around them seemed to have dropped several degrees in a matter of moments. Her heart ached for the moment they had just shared, with all its warmth.

"I wanted the chance to talk to you first, without everything seeming so complicated. To ask you about Petra."

He blinked at her. "Are you kidding me? You were that desperate to dig up shit from my past that you had to lie about …" he hesitated, seeming to struggle for the phrase as he stared at her stomach.

Historia felt herself prickle slightly at his words. He made it sound as though she had just wanted something to gossip to her friends about. Not that she really had any opportunity for idle gossip with friends anymore. Didn't he understand that she cared about him?

"I just wanted to understand what had happened. What I saw – it surprised me –"

He cut her off. "- and you couldn't possibly have asked me if you'd told me the truth first? That makes fuck all sense, Historia."

She glared at him. "Are you saying you'd honestly have told me all that, knowing that you didn't need to spend any more time with me, not like this? Knowing you'd done your duty and you could just take the easy way out; put that blank mask back on around me?"

He grit his teeth, shaking his head. But he didn't answer her.

"You know I'm right. I had to know, Levi. When I saw that memory – of you, with one of your team … you've always seemed so distant. I never thought …"

"What? That I'd be capable of actually feeling something? Well you got your fucking answer, didn't you."

He rose from the rim of the tub, and turned from her. A hand covered his face; the other balled into a fist at his side.

Historia stood as well. "I did. You're so much more beneath that cold façade you wear, Levi. And you deserve so much more –"

"Stop it." He growled beneath his fingers.

"I won't." Her voice grew stronger. "I used to see you as this untouchable, unfeeling hero. Brave, dutiful, but also cold and distant. But now … you can be so gentle, and so considerate. You've made me feel things I never thought –"

He cut across her again. "I said. Stop it."

She clenched her own fists now, willing herself onwards. This was the bravest she'd been around him, and it felt so liberating to finally lay herself truly bare.

"I know you feel it too. I've seen it in your eyes. This is about more than just duty for you now. Neither of us expected it to play out like this, but Levi I can't stop thinking about you. And I don't want to need an excuse to feel this way. Because I don't have one anymore. Not now …" her palm rested on her abdomen.

He turned to look at her finally. "Are you stupid?" He spat the words at her like poison. They hurt. But she reminded herself that she'd always known this would be his reaction at first, and she just needed to bear with it. She'd break him down, eventually.

"What?" she challenged.

He glared, squaring up to her. His stance made him seem so much bigger than he actually was.

Historia refused to be intimidated.

"Did you actually listen to anything I said before?" There was a fierceness to his eyes. "What I did … with Petra …" He took a breath. "It was one of the biggest mistakes I've made. And I will never, ever do that again."

Historia snatched the lapels of his jacket suddenly. Her fingers trembled, but it was more from exhilaration than fear. She couldn't really be afraid of this man. Not anymore.

The look of surprise in Levi's eyes was extremely satisfying.

"You deserve to be happy!" She almost shouted it at him, their faces merely inches apart. "Why can't you accept that?"

He leaned into her, and for a brief moment her heart soared as she thought he was going to kiss her again.

But he gripped her wrists firmly, and yanked them away from him.

"You don't fucking get it, do you? Letting this be any more than what it has needed to be … feeling anything more for you than what I'm supposed to feel … will not make me fucking happy."

He released her hands, pushing her away from him. She stumbled, but caught herself on the back wall of the room, her palms pushing her forwards off the surface. He turned away from her again, this time heading towards the door.

"You're a liar!" She cried at him, her voice suddenly losing the collectedness she had worked so hard on. "You know it's what you want; why can't you just admit it to yourself?"

He paused at the door, his hand resting on the handle.

"If you'd just allow yourself the chance … you could be happy. I know I could make you happy, Levi!"

He spun around, marching towards her. He was suddenly in her face again. "You're such a foolish girl, Historia. You've no idea what you're talking about – I'm the only man you've ever been with!"

She glared at him, refusing to back away. "So what, I couldn't possibly recognise when I truly care for someone? Because I'm so young and 'foolish?'" She threw her hands up to air quote the word. "Well I may not be as old or experienced as you, but I know spending time with you – getting to know you, as a man, not just a stupid title - well that has made me the happiest I've been in so long ..." her chest heaved with the charged emotion in her words.

He stared her down, his jaw clenched and his eyes livid.

"You think you're happy now, but-"

"Are you telling me you haven't felt the same? Are you saying you haven't been happy with me, these past few weeks?" she rebuffed, refusing to be cowed by him.

For a split second, she thought he might strike her. But his hand sailed past her shoulder and smashed against the wall behind her back. He held it there, breath hot and fast in her face as his voice ground out. "Yes, Historia. Yes. You'd make me happy. You fucking do make me happy, every time I see you. But how long do you think that could last? Because let me tell you, it never fucking does. Yes, you'd make me happy. Except when you wouldn't. Except when I woke up one day and suddenly you weren't fucking there anymore. That's how it goes, with me. Every. Single. Time."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her closer to him, their noses almost touching. His face curled into a snarl. "So do not tell me how I fucking feel."

He released her roughly, and turned back to the door.

"Wait!" Historia reached for the back of his jacket, her mind whirring. "Please … Levi, you're being ridiculous. We need to talk about this."

He stopped at her touch, but didn't turn. "I haven't had chance to update you on the final security arrangements for the Banquet. I have the papers; I'll leave them on the coffee table for you to read." His voice was cold and calm again.

"Levi …" Historia pleaded. She needed to make him stay; she knew if they could just talk a bit longer, she could crack him.

He ignored her plea. "I'll update Hange of the development."

She clenched her teeth, tugging the back of his jacket. The Captain didn't sway an inch.

"That development is your child, Levi. Don't you feel anything? Are you really going to push us both away, now?"

There was a long silence as she stared at the back of his dark head, her heart thundering. She felt him draw in a large breath through the grip she still held on his jacket.

"That was always going to be the arrangement, Historia. Now let go."

She held her grasp on the tan fabric defiantly.

Levi sighed, before twisting around and gripping her arm. She could feel his fingers bruise her skin. His eyes bore into her with warning.

"I said, let go."

He squeezed, and the sudden pain that shot through her fingers made her release her hold. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but she refused to cry in front of him.

She yanked her arm from his grasp.

"What now, then?"

He stared at her, the stoic mask pulled firmly over his features.

"There's no need for us to have any private meetings anymore. I'll be there to escort you at the Banquet."

She felt his words almost physically; striking her like icy blades. She stumbled backwards a step.

He really was going to shut her out completely.

"Goodbye, Historia."

"Levi … wait!"

She rushed forwards, but he was already swinging the bathroom door shut. She slammed her palm against the wooden barrier, a small yelp escaping her lips in frustration.

Damn him; the stubborn asshole.

Despite her instinct to chase after him, to beg and plead with him not to cut her off, she knew the best course of action was to give him space right now. She had to keep reminding herself that she'd always expected this reaction from him.

But that didn't make it hurt any less.

* * *

Levi marched from her bedroom. He threw the details of the security plans on her coffee table, not daring to look back.

He needed to get out of there quickly. He needed to get away from her.

Before he could change his mind.

 _Fuck._

She was pregnant.

With his child.

Shouldn't he feel something right now? Some powerful, primal emotion? He didn't. There was just numbness. A strange sort of daze.

But then, when he thought about her … No. He couldn't afford to do that. Not any longer.

He hesitated outside her door for a split second.

Should he rush to tell Hange? Kicking the shit out of something in the training gym somehow seemed like a good idea first. It wouldn't look the best if he ended up giving his commander a black eye - even if it was shitty Four Eyes.

And they'd given each other plenty over the years.

It didn't take him long to grab his training stuff – it was waiting ready in his office, as he'd planned to finish some quick paperwork before spending the afternoon training by himself anyway. Fuck the paperwork now, though.

The training hall was teeming with activity; unsurprising for a weekday afternoon. Levi had expected as much, but he found it still irked him to see so many of his subordinates laughing and chattering as they worked out together.

He grimaced, scanning the hall for any area that was markedly quieter. His eyes fell on Mikasa and Armin, who were gathered around the barbell and weights in the far corner.

Of course. He'd instructed his squad to spend some time on personal training this afternoon, as he was originally planning to do. He watched as Mikasa pondered over the amount of Kg to add to the barbell. Armin appeared to be advising her. Fuck knew where the other brats were though; there was definitely no sign of them in the hall. He decided to convince himself that they must be training outdoors somewhere. Disciplining unruly squad members was most certainly the last thing he could be assed with right now.

Hoping to avoid any awkward small talk with his team members, he decided the punch bags to the opposite side of the hall were his best bet. He recognised the kid using the bags as a relatively new recruit – she'd be easy to remove. He stalked past the sparring ring, his towel tossed lazily over his shoulder and his head low.

The girl noticed him heading towards her before he even needed to address her. She paused what she was doing to salute him nervously.

"Captain Levi." Her greeting was formal and stiff.

He nodded his head once, before gesturing to the bag with his hand. "I'm going to need this."

She glanced at the bag, clearly slightly intimidated by the surly Captain.

"Oh … right. Yes, of course, Sir." Dejectedly, she grabbed her things and hurried off.

Levi cracked his knuckles in satisfaction. _Good_. Now he could have some time to think while he punched and kicked the shit out of something.

He tossed his towel aside, ignoring the bandages and chalk normally used to protect hands and feet. He wanted this to hurt. He _needed_ this to hurt.

He squared up to the bag, lifting his fists, poised and ready. The first punch barely even registered; there was no pain as his knuckles met the taught leather.

 _So she was pregnant. That meant their plan had worked._

He brought a second fist into the side of the bag. Still nothing.

 _Now he'd fulfilled his duty to her, cutting all emotional ties was the right thing to do._

The first fist connected again; the muscles in his arm snapping forwards like a coiled spring.

 _It was absolutely the right thing to do. Totally and completely._

He brought his foot up swiftly, not missing a beat. There was a sharp smack as it met the leather. The impact barely registered with the Captain.

 _Engaging in any sort of relationship with Historia that went beyond the purely professional could only end one way._

Levi launched another piston-quick punch at the bag. The chains holding it aloft groaned.

 _The same applied to the child. It would be better for them both if he wasn't involved at all. That had been the agreement._

He grit his teeth as he threw a volley of punches. He could feel a light burn to his knuckles now, but it was distant, as though he was remembering the pain of a bruise rather than actually feeling it.

 _They deserved better than a miserable git borne from the belly of the Underground. And fuck; he'd be damned if he was going to let fate taunt him by taking away those most precious to him_ again _._

There was a satisfying ache spreading up his arms now as he continued to lay into the bag, the sharp smack of his fists only interrupted by the moaning of the metal chains as they swayed with the impact of his furious assault.

 _Hero, she'd called him. What sort of fucking hero couldn't protect those most important to him? They were always the ones who suffered, in the end._

A resounding crack echoed across the hall as Levi finished up with a roundhouse kick. Fire licked up his ankle as he landed; the throb made him feel satisfyingly mortal.

 _They really were better off away from him._

He glanced down at his knuckles as he flexed his fingers. They were quite clearly bruised; the middle knuckle of his right fist split and bloody. He breathed deeply, revelling in the ache.

The silence around him suddenly registered. He glanced around quickly, and was met with the sight of those closest to him paused in their activities to stare over. There were varied expressions; surprise, awe, even some apprehension … surely he hadn't been that loud?

He glared. "What the fuck? You lot never seen a punchbag get a good hiding before?"

There were several embarrassed glances exchanged before people began shuffling back to their tasks awkwardly.

"Tsk."

"Er, Captain?"

He turned back to find Mikasa standing next to the punchbag. When had she appeared?

"What is it, Ackerman?"

She threw a sideways glance at the still gently swaying punchbag, and then at Levi's bruised knuckles.

"I was just wondering if you'd mind sparring with me?"

He stared at her. If it had been any other member of his squad, he'd have sent them on their way with a few choice words. The way he felt currently, it probably wouldn't be wise for him to be sparring with anyone.

Except Mikasa.

She was the same as him; the girl could more than handle herself. He could hand her ass to her without feeling like he was taking advantage.

He grabbed his towel. "Fine. Get gloved up."

The pair moved over to the sparring ring. Levi was aware of several people watching them from the corners of their eyes; their attempts at subtlety were piss poor.

Once they were prepped and ready, (Levi opted for gloves to cover his now bruised knuckles this time – more for Mikasa's benefit, than anything), Captain and Soldier faced each other in the middle of the ring.

"Don't fuck up, Ackerman. I'm not in the mood for going easy on anyone today."

"I don't intend to, Sir." The dark haired girl gave him the ghost of a grin. She really was just like him; she came alive when it came to violence.

Good.

They touched gloves, before the foray began.

* * *

Historia draped the blue dress over its hanger, before placing it carefully up on the outside of the wardrobe, the little hook balancing precariously on the wooden lip above the double doors.

She paused to look at it again. It really was beautiful. She was looking forward to wearing it still, despite the earlier embarrassing turn of events in front of Madame Schultz. Hopefully the eccentric women would still be able to make the required adjustments in time – she made a mental note to arrange for her to return to finish things off.

She re-dressed in her trousers and blouse. Her mind jumped back to Levi again as her fingers fought with the last few buttons. Had he headed straight to tell the Commander? She felt a pang of sorrow at the thought that Hange might be annoyed with her for withholding the truth. Yet she still couldn't bring herself to regret the decision …

She knew Levi would never have opened up to her about his past if she'd been truthful with him first. He'd reacted exactly as she'd expected; he'd shut down. But that was fine. Because now she knew once and for all that he really was capable of loving, even if he hated the fact.

Now she had that little glimmer of hope she'd been looking for.

She knew it wasn't going to be easy winning him round again, but she had to try. Because surely _something_ good could be allowed to come out of this whole damn messy situation they all found themselves in.

And her child deserved to know it's father.

She swept her hair up into a neat bun again, before grabbing her jacket. She'd head to the Commander's office. Hopefully she could catch Hange straight after the Captain. Just to apologise. And perhaps explain herself.

Of everyone still alive, she had the impression that Zoe Hange probably knew Levi the best of all. Would it be too much of a stretch to think she might be able to offer Historia some advice on the situation?

It was worth a try.

* * *

Mikasa stumbled backwards from the force of the punch Levi connected with her abdomen. She was winded slightly; she'd need to avoid the next few advances from him to catch her breath again. Then she could pay him back two-fold.

Her feet skipped across the canvas as she danced around him. He was extremely quick, but she'd fought alongside him for so long by now that she had a very good idea of the way he liked to move. The downside to this, of course, was that he also knew her style very well. His fist narrowly missed her cheek as she dodged to one side. Her breathing was good enough now for her to catch him on the fly; she smashed her own fist into his jaw, and he staggered backwards a step.

"Fuck me." He shook his head, cracking his jaw into place. "Decent right hand, Ackerman."

Mikasa's height made it easier to counter Levi's attacks, but his small stature meant he could dodge her advances with relative ease. Her best bet was probably to let him keep coming to her. Experience taught her this wasn't his usual style, but today something seemed off with him.

She fell back, watching carefully as he circled towards her again. She raised her arms defensively, hoping he'd make a move first.

She didn't have to wait long – after less than thirty seconds of sizing each other up again, he launched at her, his fists likely a blur to everyone but her. Mikasa saw them slower. Slow enough to have some idea of which direction was best to twist her frame to avoid contact. It didn't always work, of course, especially with Levi, but she'd had this uncanny ability to almost pre-judge people's actions, particularly during combat, for as long as she could remember. She'd stopped questioning it since finding out the Captain was the same as her. An Ackerman. She supposed it was just in their genes.

Levi lurched forwards, all his weight thrown behind his punch. She just about managed to twist around his strike. Perfect. She brought her fist forcefully into his side. She felt a sharp pain as her knuckles met the rigid muscle beneath his shirt, but it was enough to knock him off balance. She spun around, catching his lower back with her foot squarely. The Captain tipped forward but just managed to right himself before he lost his footing.

There really _was_ something off about him today.

She'd noticed his lack of composure when he'd laid into the punchbag. Her and Armin, along with several others around them, had paused their activities at the sight of him. His movements were always so measured and deliberate. But today, it was as though he just wanted to smash his limbs into whatever stood in his way. Despite their rocky start, Mikasa had grown to respect her Captain immeasurably over the years, and she couldn't shake a pang of concern at his current demeanour.

But then, Levi could handle himself well enough, and she couldn't help but feel this might just be the perfect opportunity for her to get out from under his shadow. She didn't always have to be the secondary Ackerman.

If the Captain was spoiling for a decent fight, she'd happily give it to him.

* * *

It was impressive, really, how solid Mikasa's fists actually were. The pain flared as her punch connected with his ribs, and he felt himself falter with surprise. That was all it took for the girl to spin and roundhouse kick him forcefully in the lower back. Levi felt the breath swept from him as he tipped forwards. He managed to catch himself at the last minute; his feet carried him back out of her reach with a skip.

He spun back around, and found he was in a great position to return the favour to her. He could do with a minute, though. That kick didn't fucking tickle. But the pain was good. It was a welcome distraction. This was what he'd been craving.

He decided to take stock. They were both panting, and he expected she'd need a second to compose herself.

He was wrong. She flew at him again, barging him backwards. He staggered, bringing his fist up to strike her. But she was ready for him. She blocked it with her left forearm, before bringing her right fist into his temple.

The room span, and he stumbled back against the ropes. The ache in his skull was delicious. It had been a while since he'd allowed himself to feel pain like this.

And it was a case of _allowing_ it. Levi had never been especially arrogant. But he knew as well as everyone else that so called 'Humanity's Strongest' hardly ever felt a blow unless he wanted to.

Today, he really fucking wanted to.

Throwing caution to the wind, he launched himself forwards off the ropes. The room still tipped back and forth in his daze, but he was suddenly aware of the small crowd of soldiers gathered around the ring. He sprang at Mikasa. A fist caught his jaw. He tasted blood.

"That's more like it." He spat blood onto the canvas. It was disgusting, but the feeling of it pooling in his mouth was even more so.

"Do you want a break, Captain?"

"Fuck no. Go again." He raised his fists.

Mikasa circled him. He knew what she was doing – she was mirroring his own technique. Waiting for him to make the first move. With her height advantage, it made perfect sense. Had he been in any normal state of mind, he knew he'd never play to her strategy. But that way, they were never going to get near one another. And he could already feel the fresh burn from his bruises beginning to fade.

Fuck it.

He dived at her again, his fist grazing her cheekbone nicely. That was going to smart. He was briefly aware of anger flaring across her features before she brought her own clenched hand into his gut. The rush of wind from his lungs at the impact was ecstasy. He heard himself laugh. That sound he hated. Short, sharp, humourless.

"Fight," he panted, "like you mean it."

She frowned at him. "I-"

Her words were cut short as he kicked her hard in the ribs. She yelped. Good. He wanted her angry. He needed the pain, and she needed the opportunity to show the rest of these fuckheads she was his match. He knew it must be shitty constantly living in his shadow.

Well, she could have the limelight. With fucking pleasure. He was tired of the bullshit it brought.

He skipped around her, willing her to hunt him down. To make him regret hurting her.

"Too easy," he threw at her. The metallic taste of blood still lingered on his tongue.

She grimaced. Her hands were back up; her biceps solid and sleek as they flexed in the gleam from the hall windows. Solid like marble. He thought in that moment she might actually be quite beautiful; if she didn't remind him so much of himself.

He edged towards her, throwing a punch. She dodged it, stepping backwards. He advanced. Another punch. Another miss.

She led him around the ring, constantly twisting out of his reach. Levi knew he wasn't putting his all into the chase, and he was growing increasingly frustrated that she wouldn't make a move on him.

"Running away, Ackerman?" He goaded, launching another kick her way. It connected, but not as he'd intended, and the impact was marginal as it glanced her thigh.

He recognised that look in her eyes. His stomach roiled a little. It was a look they shared; he knew what it meant.

"You wish," she hissed.

The crunch was spectacular as her hand collapsed his nose. Stars burst in Levi's vision, and he twisted away from her to gag more blood onto the canvas. Before he could turn back to her, however, she span and slammed her foot into his ribs in the same spot as her previous punch.

Levi grunted as white hot fire blazed through his side. He felt high with it.

Mikasa followed her kick elegantly with another piston quick punch, her fist connecting with Levi's left cheekbone. She didn't even miss a fucking beat, Levi marvelled as he felt the pain flare from his jaw to his temple.

He staggered backwards. For the first time in forever, he found his mind gloriously unfocused. The only sensation was the throb from his bruised body. It was inexplicably satisfying and agonising all at once. And so very human.

He felt a final blow to his chest, tipping him backwards. The weightlessness of the fall was beautiful, and he felt it must have been an age as his body arced backwards towards the blood-smeared canvass.

Air escaped his lungs in a hiss as his back collided with the floor. He let his body settle, motionless, and closed his eyes against the sunlight streaming in through the high windows. In the blackness it was easy to lose himself in the fiery pain burning through his flesh. He sighed contentedly, sputtering a little blood down his cheek.

Mikasa's voice pulled him from the darkness.

"You didn't defend yourself! Your arms were down!" There was a mixture of accusation and apprehension in her voice.

"Doesn't matter," Levi heard himself mutter. "That was perfect. You were perfect."

"...Captain?"

He was rambling. He opened his eyes, and the light made the pain in his temple ignite again. He squinted.

There was quite a crowd gathered around the sparring ring. He sat forwards, his arms resting on his knees. He could feel a steady trickle of blood escaping his battered nose still.

"Do I need to find something for you brats to crack on with? Or is there a productive reason you're all stood around gawping like idiots?"

For the second time that afternoon, his words sent the soldiers in the training hall scattering.

He felt the presence of Mikasa at his side as he rose to his feet. The pain was already diminishing slightly, but he knew the bruises would last longer. It always looked worse than it was. Especially when you were an Ackerman.

"Sir-" Mikasa began again.

"Don't worry about it. You were impressive. Well done – seems you've actually learnt some shit from me, then."

He gifted her with the smallest of smiles – a rarity from him – and headed over to snatch up his towel. He dabbed at his nose gently, before grimacing in disgust at the bloody smudge across the material.

"I'm going to get cleaned up."

He didn't wait for a reply. A moment later, he was already at the door, leaving his aghast squad member and protege standing alone in the middle of the blood smeared sparring ring.

* * *

Historia sat before the Commander at her desk, which was littered with papers, stationary, and several decent sized ink stains.

She cleared her throat. "Thank you for making time for me."

Hange waved her ink stained hand dismissively. "Not at all – I had to pause the supply order I was writing up, anyway, as I appear to have a leaky pen." She frowned down at the mess on her desk and hands.

"Oh dear." Historia bit her lip. How was she going to approach this? Should she just come straight out with it?

"Yes. Well, anyway. What was it you needed?"

Historia uncrossed and then re-crossed her legs. "I … was just wondering if Captain Levi had been to see you this afternoon?"

Hange frowned at her. "Not today – I believe he was training with his squad all day, and then he had a meeting scheduled with you?"

Great. So she was going to have to be the one to break the news to the Commander. Well, at least she could get her side of the story in before Levi.

"Oh … right. Um, I just need to tell you something. And I could also do with some guidance, if I'm honest."

Hange sat back in her chair, and rubbed the damaged socket beneath her eye patch. "Ah … is this about your chat with Levi?"

Historia nodded. "Sort of."

"Well. I will try and help, if I can."

The Commander was smiling warmly at Historia from across the desk, her ink stained hands now clasped together beneath her chin. Historia swallowed hard. She felt a sickly ball of guilt forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, first … I have to tell you I wasn't completely honest when we spoke yesterday."

"You weren't?" Hange raised her brows.

Historia took a deep breath in. "No."

The pair regarded each other in silence. Historia pinched her palm under the desk, willing herself to keep going.

"I'm pregnant, Commander Hange."

The Commander's eyebrows shot up even further, above the rim of her glasses. "Well, that's brilliant news, Historia. Congratulations, of course."

Histori smiled feebly. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Hange's face suddenly fell. "I'm a little disappointed my test didn't work, though – I'll have to revisit the formula, perhaps a few adjustments would-"

"No – Commander, it wasn't the test. The test worked. I lied when I said it hadn't. I'm sorry." Historia averted her eyes, but she didn't need to be looking directly at her to feel the disappointment in the Commander's gaze.

"Oh … I see." Hange fiddled with the rim of her glasses. The wet ink on her hand left a smear just above her cheekbone. "Why did you do that, then?"

Historia brought a hand to her temple. "It's a long story, to be honest." She glanced at the Commander from beneath her hand. "Can I talk frankly to you?"

Hange nodded. "Of course."

"In confidence?"

"Always."

The Queen sighed. "I think I've … well, I mean to say that I've developed … Uh, Walls. How to put this. The Captain and I ..."

"Go on." The Commander's glasses glinted in the afternoon light as she watched Historia intently.

She gulped. "I … I think I ..."

Hange held her hand up to silence Historia. "You think you're in love with Captain Levi?"

Historia felt herself blush hotly. Was she _that_ obvious? "Oh – I wouldn't necessarily use the word _love_ , I mean; it's only been a few weeks and-"

The Commander raised her hand again to cut Historia off. "You're talking to me, now. Not Levi."

Historia blinked at her a couple of times, before putting her face in her hands. "I never expected to feel like this, Hange," she mumbled between her fingers.

Hange raised her eyebrows, a pitiful half smile, half grimace forming. "Have you told Levi ?"

Historia just looked up at the Commander. She hoped her face answered the question.

"Ah."

She returned her face to her hands.

"He didn't take it too well, then?"

She just shook her head.

Hange sighed. "Historia; you realise this complicates things in an already complicated situation? And the thing is … well, Levi's not very fond of complicated. I take it he knows about the pregnancy?"

She nodded.

"Was he pleased?"

Historia shrugged. "He didn't really comment either way. Just said he needed to update you. And that was that. He sort of shut me out."

Hange rose from her chair and paced to the window of her office. She fingered her chin thoughtfully. The ink from her fingers left a black smudge to match the smear on her cheek.

"Well … that was always going to be the arrangement, wasn't it? I mean, not to shut you out, but … you know, for things to go back to the way they were. Am I right?" She turned back to Historia expectantly.

"Erm, yes, but that was before … uh, I don't think either of us expected to feel the way we do now ..."

Hange tilted her head to the side. "You think Levi feels the same?"

Historia could tell by her tone that Hange seriously doubted this could be the case. But then, she couldn't really blame her – if someone had told her that Captain Levi was capable of falling in love several weeks ago – before she'd seen glimpses of his past, and felt how gently his hands caressed her skin – she'd probably laugh in their face.

"I … I think he feels something. I'm not sure what that is, but it's surpassed a mere feeling of duty now, I'm sure of that." She sighed. "He admitted that I make him happy, but he seems to think that's almost … oh, I don't know. Like, a bad thing, in the long run?"

Was that pity she saw suddenly flash across the Commander's face, beneath the splotches of ink?

"Historia … I know you've been through a lot in your twenty or so years-"

"Nineteen." Historia corrected. She clenched her fists tightly; she could feel she was about to be patronised by Hange for her age, just like Levi had patronised her … but she wanted to remain respectful to the Commander. She bit her tongue and waited for her to go on.

"-Yes, sorry. Nineteen. But when you get to mine and Levi's age …" Hange trailed off. The sincere look of sorrow on her features made Historia choke unexpectedly.

"You get to the point where you've lost so many good people. Over the years … we've had to say goodbye to so many friends, comrades, mentors ..." Hange fiddled with her bolo tie absently. Erwin's bolo tie. "And it never gets easier. You start to think twice about letting anyone new actually mean something to you. Just in case. Because at the back of your mind, there's always the memory of that pain. That pain of goodbye. And sometimes, all the love in the world isn't worth the pain of goodbye."

Hange's remaining eye misted over for a moment, and Historia suddenly wondered who Hange had lost. Who had it destroyed her the most to say goodbye to? Had she quietly loved and lost, just like Levi?

It was all so sad. And so devoid of hope.

Historia couldn't accept that. She might be naïve; just a foolish girl. But she couldn't accept that they were all so hopeless that they'd even given up on love.

Ymir's freckled features flashed across her mind.

"Commander Hange ..." she said quietly. "I've loved and lost, too. It might seem foolish to you; just another teenage crush. But to me, it was very real. And saying goodbye hurt like hell, honestly."

Hange appeared surprised as she regarded the Queen. "Really? Was he in the 104th too?"

"She. And yes, she was."

The Commander did a double take. "She? Oh, sorry!"

Historia shook her head. "It's fine. But what I was getting at was I wouldn't have changed that for anything. Saying goodbye was the hardest thing in the world, but that's only because, spending time with her was the very best. And honestly, I wouldn't have swapped that for anything. Surely its better to have loved and lost, than to never feel love at all?"

There was silence as both women stared at each other. Hange seemed to deliberate, before answering Historia.

"You make an excellent Queen, you know."

Historia blinked several times, unsure how to respond to the unexpected compliment. She was saved by a brusque knock at the door.

Before the Commander could respond, the door was thrown open forcefully.

The pair turned to towards the sudden intruder.

Standing in the doorway was Captain Levi. His face was bruised; his left eye seemed to be starting to blacken, and his nose was swollen with tiny specks of dried blood decorating his nostrils.

He looked awful.

Historia sucked in a quick breath. "Levi ..."

What had happened to him?

He ignored her, looking right past her to the Commander. Historia noticed his eyes trail across the ink smudges decorating Hange's visage.

"You're face is a fucking mess, Shit Goggles."

Hange frowned at him. "I could say the same to you, Levi."

* * *

Really sorry to leave it there, but next chapter editing is underway already, so hopefully the wait won't be too long.

If you enjoyed, or have an suggestions or feedback, please, please do leave me a review! I love to hear from you all :) Much love, **SR x**


	26. The Forge: Something Worth Losing

**Author's Note:** Well you guys; let's all say thanks to my daughter for being such a little dream and napping so well during the day, that Mum gets to spend some time writing again :)

Amazing to read all your reviews again for the last chapter - thank you so much! I'd love to reply to everyone individually, but I've tried to prioritise actually getting the next chapter finished for you all in a decent timeframe. I will be trying to respond for upcoming chapters though, if I can get ahead of the game. Anyway, big thank you to everyone that left me feedback - so nice to hear you enjoying the story still, and the biggest compliment to me, actually connecting with the emotions of the characters! Also lovely to have so many people asking about my little one - she's doing amazing, thank you! :)

* * *

 **ARC 3: THE FORGE**

 ** _'To create something strong, enduring, or successful.'_**

 **CHAPTER 26: Something Worth Losing**

Was this what it was going to be like, then?

Those blue eyes taunting him wherever he went?

He already couldn't fucking get away from her.

He could feel her gaze searing into him as he stood in Hange's doorway. She must be wondering what the hell had happened to him. Probably concerned.

There was an annoying ache in his chest.

It took all his might to keep his eyes trained on the Commander. He so desperately wanted to stare at Historia; to try and read the emotions that must be present in those big, blue orbs.

He realised by the silence that both women were waiting for him to speak.

"Training," he answered Shitty Goggle's raised eyebrows. "Had a quick sparring match."

He didn't have to look at Historia now to register the shock on her features. It was reflected in Hange's face.

"You don't normally look like that after a quick sparring match?"

For fuck's sake. He didn't have time for the third degree. From either of them.

"You're clearly busy. I'll come back later." He turned back around, ready to leave.

Historia rose suddenly. "No. We're done here."

He watched her exchange a curious glance with the Commander, before she moved towards the door. Towards him.

She paused by his side. "I read the security plans for my attendance at the Banquet. I've a couple of questions; perhaps we could arrange another meeting before I leave in a few days?" She wasn't looking at him.

That wasn't a good idea. He knew she didn't just want to discuss security plans.

"That won't be necessary. You can inform the Commander of any alterations you wish to make and they will be relayed." He refused to look at her as well, staring instead at an annoying ink smear across Hange's desk.

Hange raised her hand. "Levi, I think-"

Historia's voice silenced her. "That is not a request, Captain Levi. I'll arrange a time and day and send word to you."

The young Queen's tone was suddenly so stiff and commanding, that Levi couldn't stop himself from glancing quickly at her. She was the picture of determination; her eyes locked forwards; her shoulders squared. And somehow it made her even more beautiful.

He clenched his jaw. Damn her. Was she hell bent on making this harder than it already was?

"Fine," he threw at her, unable to bring himself to disobey the direct order.

She nodded once, still refusing to look at him, before marching through the open door. He allowed himself one more subtle glance at her back before she disappeared.

Shit, she did look good in that jacket.

The door swung closed, and he found himself alone with Hange.

"Hell, Levi!" she exclaimed.

He growled at her, before striding over to her desk. "What the fuck happened here? You lose a fight with a pen, or something?"

She fixed him with her one eye. "Who in the name of the titans did _you_ lose a fight with?"

He was starting to regret his little moment of weakness in the training hall now. How stupid of him to think that he could get away from being Humanity's Strongest, just for an afternoon. Just so he could collect his thoughts.

He might as well be honest with her. Considering the size of the crowd that their little brawl had gathered, it was more than likely half the Corps knew of his defeat to his squad member by now.

"Mikasa." He said simply.

"Ah."

"What do you mean, 'ah'?"

"Well, if it was going to be anyone ..."

He clenched his jaw, looking away. He shouldn't give a fuck, really, but he couldn't help himself setting her straight.

"I let her win."

Hange tilted her head. "That's not like you. Why?"

"I needed to feel a bit of pain. Clear my head."

"Oh. Was that because Historia told you she's in love with you?"

He snapped his gaze back to her. "What, Four Eyes?"

Hange rubbed her chin, smearing yet more ink onto her face. It wasn't surprising how much it was irking him, really; the mess she was in. Bastard Erwin wouldn't have sat there with ink streaked across his features.

"She told me, just now. About your conversation."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Of course she fucking did." What was it with women always needing to discuss their feelings with each other?

"Well I told her I wouldn't mention it to you."

"Yet you have. You want to be careful, disobeying the Queen like that," He injected plenty of sarcasm into the comment.

"Oh, I'll be fine. It's you she seems to be gunning for at the moment."

He grimaced. "It would appear so."

"So do you, then?"

"What are you going on about, Shit Goggles?"

"Love her. Do you love her too?"

He clamped his mouth shut. Was she actually kidding?

"She seems to think you do."

Fucking bollocks. Damn her.

"I have to say, it would make sense, considering that she's been able to access your PATH and see your memories. Plus the state of your face currently."

Damn the fucking pair of them.

"Levi?"

He realised he'd been gripping the edge of Hange's desk to the point where his fingers had gone bone-white.

He wasn't going to answer her question. Partly because it was none of her business; but more so, because he didn't actually know how to answer it.

"Did she tell you she was pregnant?" He asked instead.

Hange nodded. "Our plan's working. We just need to keep it on the down low for a little while, so that we can remove you from the picture as completely as possible, and turn everyone's attention to George. I almost wish Eren hadn't told Zeke of the potential child's true parentage; now we really do just have to trust that his intentions are for our benefit."

"Yeah, well, Jaeger's a law unto himself these days. Fuck knows what he's relayed to that hairy bastard."

"I'm sure it's all working in our benefit, though," Hange replied resolutely.

"I trust him, just about. I do not trust that piece of scum from Marley."

Levi could feel his muscles clenching beneath his shirt. What he'd give for an excuse to finish that fucker off. For Erwin. If he stepped a toe out of line, he knew he'd have no problem slashing him to pieces like flimsy paper. His fingers twitched for his blades.

"I agree. That's why, when he does arrive in Paradis, we need to keep very close tabs on him. Especially around Historia and her unborn child. I'm sure a Royal Ackerman would be of most interest to him."

A fire the likes of which Levi had never felt suddenly tore through his veins. He leapt to his feet, almost knocking his chair over.

"He wouldn't fucking dare touch that child. I'd carve him up like the rotten meat he is." He could feel himself snarling.

Wow. Was that the primal emotion he'd been wondering about earlier, then?

Hange stared at him. "Interesting."

He had to ball his fists up to stop them reaching for her collar. "Don't fucking start with me, Hange."

The smile suddenly spreading across her features was infuriating. She shook her head.

"It's just … I love it so much when my hypothesis is correct."

Levi took in a deep breath. He counted slowly in his head, until he was able to return his voice to the cold and dangerous tone the situation called for.

"I've told you: I am not one of your bastard science experiments. So stop treating me like one."

She looked far too pleased with herself. "You don't realise how interesting you are, Levi. Quite the fascination, particularly in our current scenario. I'd say you've well and truly bonded with Historia, even if you're not sure on the love thing yet."

He rolled his eyes. "I knew we shouldn't have killed _all_ those shitty titans. Should've kept at least a couple alive just to satisfy your bat shit crazy mind. I'm sure you could have come up with some new theories to test out. Rather them than me."

Hange merely waved her hand dismissively. "You know George is arriving tomorrow?"

Levi blinked at her. "I'm not fucking babysitting."

"I know. I've asked Armin."

"What? And when were you going to inform me that a member of my squad was being commandeered?"

"I'm telling you now, Levi."

"After you've already arranged it with my subordinate."

Hange raised her eyebrows at him. "Do you _want_ to be the one babysitting, instead?"

He snorted at the suggestion. "Damnit, Shitty Glasses. Erwin was never this much of a pain in the ass." She looked a little hurt, he noticed, so he added, "it's a good job you're just as annoyingly brilliant. Or I might just pack this whole sorry career in. Go and open myself up a nice little teashop somewhere."

She smiled at that. "We both know you'd never be able to leave the fate of Paradis in someone else's hands."

"Huh. Try me," he muttered at her. But really, he knew she was right.

"So … what are you going to do about Historia?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's clearly very determined to get you to talk to her," Hange pointed out. "I don't think she really wants to discuss her security arrangements, does she."

Levi sighed. "I highly doubt it. You and I put a pretty robust plan together."

The Commander stared at him expectantly.

"There's nothing to talk about. She and I … I just did this to protect her, and for the sake of Eren and that hairy bastard's plan to save us all. I was just fulfilling my Queen's request as her Captain. Nothing more."

Hange was suddenly fixing him with the most peculiar stare. He ran his fingers through his hair self consciously. "What?"

"Maybe that was your original intention, Levi, sure. But … Historia made a very valid point during our discussion, earlier."

"Hmm?"

"It's better to have loved and lost, than to never feel love at all."

He studied her face – the smudges of ink across her cheek bone, the black smear at her chin. The one, sad eye regarding him behind slightly dirtied glasses.

 _Was it, really though?_

The Walls, did she infuriate him with those dirty glasses. He reached forward and pulled them off her nose, before polishing the lenses with the edge of his training shirt.

He handed them back to her silently. She returned them to the bridge of her nose. She looked so tired, and so sad. They were all just so fucking hopeless, beneath these Wings of Freedom. So tired, and so very sad.

Yet they kept going.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about. Do you really think that's true? After all you and I have been through? The people we've lost?"

To his surprise, she inclined her head slightly. "You know, you always tell people to take the path with least regrets. I wonder, in this scenario, which path would leave you with the _most_ regret? Isn't it true that we always regret the chances that we _didn't_ take, Levi?"

Shit. Historia's words had clearly had an impact.

She really was meant to lead, that pint sized blond. She knew how to inspire hope in people with her words. Something he'd never really been very good at. He was a follower, alright. And a fighter.

But a lover?

He pondered for a moment. "I'd regret putting her or I in a situation where we really did have something worth losing."

Hange raised an eyebrow at him. "Levi; I'm not saying this to you as your Commander now. As your Commander – I'd tell you to leave well alone; things are complicated enough as it is. But … as your friend … Don't you have something worth losing, already?"

 _Did they?_ That was a very good question. One he didn't really want to answer for himself.

"Don't get so caught up protecting the lives of those around you, that you become afraid to live yourself. I think, in the end, there are going to be far too many of us that wish we'd taken more chances. Felt more. Loved more. Because once it's over, it really is over."

He gazed at her. "I take it back, Shitty Goggles. You're more like fucking Erwin than I thought."

With that, he rose. His head was pounding, and he knew very well it wasn't just from the beating he took earlier.

"I've got some paperwork I should finish."

Hange glanced down. "Yeah … me too. Do you have a pen I could borrow?"

He nodded. "I'll bring it once I've changed. Do not break it, and wash your hands before you use it." His eyes swept over the black stains on her desk. "I'll bring my cleaning stuff, too."

"Thanks." She smiled at him gratefully.

"Clean your fucking face, though."

"Yeah … you should probably do the same, Levi."

His hand reached up to touch his nose gingerly. It was still sore, but most annoyingly, he could feel specks of dried blood crusted to his skin. Urgh, he thought he'd got it all before.

"Tch." He headed for the door. "Tell Eren about the pregnancy," he threw back to the Commander, his fingers on the doorknob.

She nodded, the previous melancholy now gone from her features. It was replaced by the hard, undaunted expression of a Commander.

Levi swept from the room; Historia's words to Hange echoing through the gloomy corridors of his mind.

* * *

Historia found herself surprised at just how welcome the sight of George stepping through the door of her quarters at Mitras actually was.

"George!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly, making sure the MP who had escorted him to her room got full view of her display of affection before the door swung shut behind them.

George held her back at arms length to observe her. "It's good to see you, too, His." He paused to glance back at the closed door. "But was that really for my sake, or his?" He nodded his head to where the MP had been standing moments before.

"Shut up, stupid," Historia mumbled before pulling him in for another hug. "How're the children? Everything OK back at the farm?"

"Of course," George replied, pulling back out of her embrace again. He glanced down to her stomach, before placing a hand there hesitantly. "How's the pregnancy, all OK with this little one?"

"George; it's only been a few days since I found out. Nothing's really going to change quite yet, you know."

He blushed. It was sweet how much he cared, really. "I know. I just wanted to check you were both alright. Any more sickness?"

"Just a little, nothing too dramatic," she lied.

"That's good. So … apparently Armin is taking me to get a dress suit fitted."

Historia nodded. "That will be nice."

An awkward silence settled between the pair. She knew what he wanted to ask her. She wished he'd just spit it out.

After a few moments of scuffing his boots on the carpet, George finally spoke. "The Captain … does he know, yet?"

Historia simply nodded. She really didn't want to go into any detail with the freckled man in front of her. It wouldn't endear Levi to him any more, and he wasn't the Captain's biggest fan as it was. Sometimes, she felt like she was caught between an overprotective brother and a difficult boyfriend. Except Levi had made it quite clear that he was nothing of the sort to the young Queen.

"And ..."

"And nothing. We know the plan. We stick to it."

She watched him clench his fists. "Was he pleased? How did he take it?"

"It doesn't matter." Historia turned away from him, moving to pick up her jacket from the chair it was draped over. She had some unnecessary engagement to head to – something concerning the bourgeoisie of Mitras; she couldn't remember the details.

George was glaring at her. "He was an asshole, wasn't he?"

Historia grit her teeth. "George. I said it doesn't matter."

He shook his head vigorously. "What an idiot. Doesn't he realise how lucky he is? What a gift he's been given? Even if the circumstances are a little unorthodox."

Historia was done talking about the whole thing. It still smarted, especially to hear someone else telling her what she already knew. She was determined to keep her composure. She was determined that she'd break Levi down, eventually. This wasn't the sparring ring or sword practice; it was a war of wills, and in that, she had become his match.

"What time do you need to meet Armin? Do you know where you're going?"

George folded his arms. He looked like he wanted to push the subject further, but the look Historia threw him seemed to get the message over loud and clear that the conversation was over.

"The barrack mess hall, apparently." He glanced at the clock on her wall. "In about fifteen minutes."

She nodded. "Come on. I'll find someone to take you there."

* * *

Historia's remaining days at the Capitol were spent drudging from meeting to meeting, listening and occasionally offering her opinion to the likes of dressmaker, chef, music director, event planner … the list of people who pretended to have an interest in what she had to say seemed endless.

She knew it was all for show though. Everything really had all been agreed months ago. But for the sake of keeping up appearances, royalty should be given the opportunity to approve of all of the carefully laid plans before the main event.

She was fine with this – what did it really matter, whether the garlands were hung this way or that? Or the hog was glazed with honey or orange? Or the there were two violins playing rather than four?

It was all trivial. The main purpose was being able to give people something to celebrate; the chance to let their hair down and enjoy what had been achieved thus far since the reclamation of Shiganshina, and the arrival of the Marleyan Volunteers. People could certainly do that regardless of the choices the nobility and government made about the best type of wine to be served.

The only thing Historia found herself standing her ground with, was that the Marleyan chefs should be allowed to serve their traditional cuisine. She was too excited to try the exotic dishes to care what the others had to say. And to see Sasha's reaction to the extensive array of delicacies on offer, of course.

She found herself wondering whether Levi would be interested in sampling something a bit different, too. She hadn't seen him properly since their last encounter in Hange's office, save for fleeting glances at one another down corridors or across meeting rooms. His misshapen nose and bruised cheek seemed to be healing nicely, though. She'd heard about his fight with Mikasa, and that only served to worry her about his current state of mind.

And there had been another vision.

This time, she'd seen Levi arguing with Commander Erwin, before the reclamation of Shiganshina. Where Erwin lost his life. It had surprised her, to see Levi speak so frankly to his Commanding officer, even threatening to 'break both his legs,' if he dared to lead the mission. She had always thought Erwin was the one person the Captain would never argue with.

If only Erwin had listened. She wondered whether that conversation still haunted Levi. She wished she could talk to him about it, the way she'd talked to him about Petra.

But things had become so complicated, hadn't they?

* * *

George seemed to enjoy his time at the capitol immensely, much to her surprise. She'd expected him to be awkward and timid out of his comfort zone, but the amicable farmer seemed to take it all in his stride.

"Hey, His,"

His head appeared around the door to her quarters one afternoon. She was between engagements, and had just settled down to a quiet cup of tea to herself. She looked up at him expectantly.

"-I'm heading into town to check out this amazing artisan bread place Sasha told me about. I thought I could pick up something to go perfectly with one of your stews? I know you don't really cook here, but maybe we could get some to take back with us for the children when we head back to Orvud? What do you think? You want to come along?"

She was about to refuse – her next meeting was scheduled for a half hour's time – but something made her hesitate.

"I ..."

Screw it. Spending a bit of time out and about with George couldn't harm their decoy plan. Plus, when was the last time she took some time out to enjoy a bit of sight seeing at the Capitol? What with all the tension with Levi, she could really do with the fresh air to clear her head a bit.

She smiled at the beaming man hanging around her door. "Alright. Let me grab my coat."

The pair strolled down the corridors of the military HQ – Historia had always been glad they'd opted to house her here during her Capitol visits. Whilst her quarters here were far more lavish than she really was accustomed to, the grand palace she was originally designated was far too extravagant for her to feel comfortable in. Plus, the towering ceilings and vast, stark windows were so impersonal. She imagined she would have been so very lonely rattling around the huge building with only the paid staff and her shadow for company.

"I just have to let Commander Dok know I won't be at his meeting." Historia paused by the corridor leading to the MP Commander's office. "One minute."

She knocked on his door, hoping that he was in.

"Come in."

She stuck her head around the door frame. "Good afternoon, Commander Dok."

He rose quickly from his desk at the sight of her, offering a salute. "Your Majesty – is everything OK?"

She smiled pleasantly. "Of course. I just wanted to apologise. Something's come up, so I won't be able to make this afternoon's meeting about public security for the Banquet."

"Oh." He looked crestfallen, to her surprise. Did he actually care about her opinion, after all? "We can reschedule, it's not a problem."

"Oh, no – don't do that. I'm honestly happy with the plans I've seen, and I trust your judgement Commander. You've been doing all this a lot longer than me – I doubt I'd have anything constructive to add. Go ahead without me, but please just let me know of any significant changes."

She smiled at him again, hoping her absence wouldn't be too much of a big deal. She was surprised at how warmly it was returned by the Commander.

"Sure. I can do that, Your Majesty."

She nodded once. "Thanks."

She was about to leave, when Commander Dok's voice halted her. "How is your friend settling in?"

She turned back, frowning. "George?"

He nodded. "Must be nice for him; getting to see the big city? He's a farmer, right?"

She felt herself bristling, for some reason. "Yes. He's really taken to it."

He nodded again. "Good. Make sure you take some time out to enjoy the city yourself, too, Your Majesty."

"Oh ... I will. Thank you, Commander Dok."

With that, she closed his door softly, before hurrying to reconvene with George.

Great. Their plan was working.

When the pair stepped outside the front of the vast stone building, they were met with blinding sunshine. Despite this, the cold bite to the air caused them to pull their jackets tighter around themselves.

"It really is shaping up to be a sunny Autumn so far," George commented. "I expect we'll be in for a mild winter, too."

Historia nodded. "That storm cleared away the last of the humid summer air nicely, didn't it? I've not seen much rain since."

They strolled together down the cobbled streets of Mitras, Historia pointing out this old building and that; mostly places where politics took place, or grand functions, or matters of the law. She was less familiar with the quaint little cafes, green grocers and book shops in between.

"Don't you ever get time to yourself to just enjoy the little things?" George asked when Historia admitted she'd never visited any of the curios little shops.

"Not really," she told him. "When I'm here, it's mostly all politics and royal engagements. Once that's finished with, I try and get back promptly for the children."

George seemed to ponder for a moment. "You know, I can do more when you're away – I'm happy to stay at the farmhouse every time you have to take a trip. They were no trouble this time."

Historia smiled. "They are very fond of you."

It wasn't long before George pointed down a street which seemed to be bustling with people in the afternoon sunshine. "There – this is the street Sasha said. Apparently it's just down here."

Historia glanced in the direction of George's fingers, hesitated for a second, and then pulled the hood of her long coat over her features.

"What are you doing?" He asked, puzzled. "Are you that cold?"

Historia shook her head. "There's too many people – someone will recognise me, and then everyone will want to stop and talk. We'll never be able to get our bread. Trust me."

"Oh."

They moved towards the throng of the crowds, and Historia felt herself suddenly cast back to her days as a scout, when she would head into town with her friends from the 104th during down time. Oh, how carefree those days were. Things had certainly changed.

The little street was a hive of activity; Historia found herself enthralled by the snatches of conversation she caught – conversation about such ordinary things, which she never got the chance to engage in, really. And the smells; oh, the smells! Freshly brewed coffee mixed with sweet, baked goods drifted on the cool breeze. It was so enticing.

"Maybe we could stop for a hot drink?" she suggested.

George turned to her and smiled. "Absolutely, Your Majesty."

She punched him playfully in the shoulder. He'd never really been one for formal terms, and she liked that just fine.

They picked out a pretty little coffee shop decorated with boxes of overflowing, brightly coloured flowers on the sills. It was nestled cutely in between a bookshop and tailors. Perhaps she could treat herself to a book afterwards? Something to read when she was alone in her room in the evenings. A good romance story, maybe.

As they approached, Historia glanced through the window of the tailors. A shock of raven hair caught her eye. She paused, shielding her eyes from the low sun.

Levi.

She watched, entranced as a balding man in a waistcoat held a tape measure against the Captain's thigh. He was dressed in dark trousers, different to any sort she'd seen him wear previously, and a sharp, fitted dress shirt clung to the contours of his lithe arms and solid chest. He hadn't noticed her; he seemed to be glaring at his reflection in the long mirror before him. A taller figure appeared beside the man, a large grin shaping their features.

It was Commander Hange. She was clad in a formal jacket which reached down almost to her knees. It was decorated with the Wings of Freedom, it's gold buttons and fastenings glinted in the light of the window. And it was the most gorgeous shade of blue.

Just like Historia's dress.

"Historia?"

She turned to George, who was looking at her expectantly.

He shifted his gaze to the tailors window, and recognition dawned on his face. "Oh … Captain Levi and Commander Hange."

"They must be getting their dress uniforms fitted," she mumbled, still transfixed by the sight of them.

An adolescent boy passed by Historia and George and entered the shop. She watched with curiosity as he recognised the Captain immediately – his feet had barely stepped through the door. He rushed forward, the expression on his face making it quite obvious that he was gushing.

She had to fight hard not to give a small laugh at Levi's face. He looked so terribly uncomfortable as the teenager seemed to talk at him expressively; arms flailing with wild gestures of slashing swords and fist fights. He finally reached to shake the Captain's hand. Levi refused the gesture, instead nodding stiffly at the starry eyed youth. Hange appeared to be talking to the pair animatedly as the tailor hovered awkwardly nearby. She wondered what was being said.

Suddenly, Hange's gaze shifted towards the window.

Historia ducked forwards, pulling her hood down to cover her face. She reached for George's hand and yanked him forwards, towards the coffee shop. "C'mon. We haven't got time to stop and chat."

George frowned at her, but allowed himself to be pulled along. "I thought you'd have wanted to say hello?"

She merely shook her head.

"Fair enough. Hey, Captain Levi's nothing like people expect him to be, is he? Did you see how disappointed that kid was when he wouldn't shake his hand?"

"Yep," Historia answered simply, her lips pursed.

"Miserable git."

She rolled her eyes, before tugging George over the threshold of the coffee shop. She desperately wanted to talk to Levi again, but a shop in the middle of the city, surrounded by his adoring fans, was not the place to do it.

* * *

Historia's opportunity finally came the day that she was due to travel to Trost. She'd be there the day before the Banquet, along with all the higher ups, just to make sure all was set for the event.

After a myriad of excuses and schedule clashes, she'd managed to arrange a meeting with Levi an hour before they were due to leave; much to his displeasure, she was sure.

She played out how the conversation might go repeatedly in her head for days beforehand, as was her habit. She wanted to get her reasoning set. She had to make him listen; to realise how ridiculous it was to deprive themselves those little pockets of happiness, just because of the 'what ifs.' She knew what he'd lost. But sometimes, it really was everything to actually have something _to_ lose.

And even if he couldn't be there for her, he could at least make some commitment to the child. His child.

Unfortunately, morning sickness had begun in earnest at this point, and she found herself once again hanging over the toilet bowl when he arrived at her quarters.

She heard him knock once at her door, brusquely.

"Come in," she yelled from the bathroom.

There was the sound of the main door to her quarters opening and closing, before a long pause.

"I'm in here," she managed to choke out, before another wave of nausea caused her to heave violently. This was _not_ how she'd envisioned this going.

She heard his footsteps stop outside the bathroom door.

Another pause.

Finally, he spoke. "You OK?"

She fought to calm her raging gut. "Yes. Just – just give me a moment."

She could feel him deliberating on the other side of the door. "We can just reschedule."

She gave a short laugh. "When? The Banquet is tomorrow."

There was an inaudible grumble.

"Look, just wait in the living room, I'll be right-"

She was cut off by the sound of the door opening behind her, followed by booted footsteps. Captain Levi materialised next to the toilet bowl. His nose wrinkled as he looked down at her.

"Fuck sakes. Is this how you're going to have to conduct all your meetings now, then?"

She sat back on her haunches, the nausea subsiding slightly. Her eyes narrowed. "Well – you've got no-one to blame but yourself, truly."

He arched a brow at her. "Fair, I suppose." His hand extended to her, and she placed her palm in his. His fingers curled around hers, and the firm grip made her bones ache for him. He pulled her to her feat easily.

"Let me freshen up, and I'll be with you."

He nodded. "Good idea. I'll wait outside."

He turned to leave, but just as he did, another wave of nausea hit her. She collapsed to the floor, retching into the bowl.

This was so undignified. Just her luck he'd arrive when she was throwing her guts up.

Her throat burned with the bile, and her ribs ached. But these minor discomforts evaporated at the contact of a gentle palm at the small of her back.

She felt herself jump in surprise, and she wanted to turn, to check it was really him, but the urge to vomit again was overpowering. He said nothing, his hand moving firmly in slow circles. The sensation was overwhelming; not in and of itself, but the fact that she knew the rough skin she could feel through her blouse belonged to Levi was comforting and exhilarating all at once.

She hadn't realised how desperately she'd yearned for the familiarity of his touch until now. Suddenly, the resolve that she'd worked so hard on in the days following their last meeting crumbled to dust. She began to sob.

His hand paused, and she felt him stiffen behind her. Regardless, she couldn't damn the flow of tears gliding down her cheeks as she heaved once more.

What a pathetic mess.

She wasn't sure how long they both stayed like that; her quietly weeping into the toilet bowl, and he with his hand resting on her back, stock still. But eventually, the circling began again, and she heard his voice softly somewhere above her.

"It's alright … It'll be OK."

Anger bubbled then; hot and frothy like the contents of her stomach as it hit the white porcelain.

Catching her breath and willing her stomach to calm, she twisted, finally staring up into his face.

"How can you say that? When you're just happy to walk away? How can you tell me it will be OK, when you're not willing to be the one to make it OK?"

He flinched back, pulling his hand away. She thought she saw a flash of anger across his own features, but then it was gone.

"Historia ... I'm not going anywhere. You know I'll keep you safe. We just … can't be what you want us to be."

Her skin burned where his hand had been, and all at once she wanted to fly at him, to cling to the solid pillar of his body. To be sheltered in his embrace. Yet she knew it would be like dipping herself in molten liquid – the pain she'd get as a result would be excruciating.

"Get out," she breathed.

"What?" she could feel him glaring at her, although she refused to meet his eyes.

"I said … get out."

Screw the meeting. Screw trying to talk to him right now. It hurt too much to even look at him.

She thought she was strong; she thought she was his match. But she was wrong.

She was broken.

She turned away, burying her face in her hands.

The only reply she got was the bathroom door slamming shut. She listened to his footsteps as they faded into lonely silence.

Her fist hit the floor as she cried out in frustration, and the tears began to spill once again.

* * *

"Fuck this."

Levi leant on the outside of the door to Historia's quarters.

He was surprised at how much it hurt to walk away from her, crumpled in a heap on that bathroom floor. He was doing the right thing, wasn't he?

He'd gone over it so many times in his head since his conversation in Hange's office. But no matter how he looked at it, he just couldn't see a way that he'd be able to make her happy, in the long run. Or the child. Chances were, he wasn't going to make it through the next fucking war. He was getting old, after all.

She just couldn't see that yet. She would eventually; he knew. She'd find someone who could be there for them both, always and unconditionally. In a way that he couldn't.

But he'd be damned if he saw a hair on either of their heads harmed – that he could promise.

He gathered himself up and headed back towards his quarters. He still needed to pack his dress uniform for Trost. Where he would be escorting Historia to the Banquet as her personal guard.

What a fucked up mess.

* * *

So ... I'm sorry. So much angst.

But the angst is what makes the fluff all the more ... fluffy? And the Banquet is coming up. Possibly even next chapter? ;) **SR x**


	27. The Forge: Walden's Place

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys! Hope everyone is well. I've loved reading your reviews after the last chapter. It honestly made my heart hurt to write at points, and I'm sorry to say, there were some points which did the same to me this chapter, too!

But worry not - it's not all doom and gloom, I promise ;) And you know what they say ... the lows make the highs all the more breathtaking! ... Or, something like that!

* * *

 **ARC 3: THE FORGE**

 ** _'To create something strong, enduring, or successful.'_**

 **CHAPTER 27: Walden's Place**

Levi glared up at the ceiling as though the dank, stone slabs had personally offended him.

He lay diagonally across the bed of his old room in what had once been the Survey Corps HQ in Trost. Void of his leather chair, which now resided in the new HQ building in the capitol, he was forced to actually use the bed for it's intended purpose. He was not happy about this fact, but it was just a couple of nights, so he'd grin and bear it. Or, more accurately for Levi, just bear it.

Many of the attendees of the Banquet from other districts had been offered accommodation at the old HQ, which these days housed only a small handful of scouts based in the area, but unsurprisingly, the majority of the nobles and government officials had declined. He imagined they'd managed to procure far more lavish lodgings. Well, as lavish as one could find in Trost. As it was, Levi was only aware of mostly military officials residing in the building for the event.

Along with the Queen herself, unusually.

Or, not so unusually, for Historia. It was just like her to refuse anything fancier in favour of the place where she had spent much of her youth, blending into the throng of young Survey Corps recruits. Just another set of blue eyes amongst the sea of faces in the mess hall, or another crown of golden hair in the bustling corridors.

Levi wondered how many times he must have passed her, grunting some shit acknowledgement - if she was lucky. Completely ignorant of the profound impact she would later have on his life. He certainly would never have believed this was the road they'd both be on together, if someone had told him back then.

Levi found himself fidgeting from side to side. Rest seemed a long distance off; he fucking hated lying down to sleep. But really, that wasn't the sole reason he still lay awake as the candles burned low.

He could still hear them. The whispers of what had been, rushing past the shadowed walls, humming against the back of his neck so that the hairs there stood on end. The corridors were full of ghosts – both the familiar and the faceless. Farlan, Isabel, Mike, Nanaba, Moblit, Nifa, Oluo, Gunther, Eld …

Erwin. Petra.

He heard them all, their distant voices reverberating off the cool stone walls, so blissfully unaware of their impending doom.

He had walked the building with all of them at one point or another. Yet today, his and Hange's footsteps had echoed so loud and lonely as they made their way to their old quarters, neither needing to acknowledge aloud the uneasiness they both felt.

His dress uniform hung, freshly ironed - for the third time – across from his bed. Now lying on his side, he glared at it.

What would they tell him, those faces that haunted the periphery of his vision in the flickering candlelight? Would they tell him that they should have lived more? Loved more? Took more fucking chances?

He thought of Petra. Her persistence. Her unwavering belief that she would win him over, eventually. Her insistence that fucking him was most definitely worth it; consequences be damned. She was wild, beneath that agreeable demeanour of hers. It was well hidden, that streak, that's why no-one would have believed it. Of either of them.

Was it better, to have loved and lost? Or would he and Historia be better off with only the knowledge of what could have been, before they became too deeply submerged?

Levi had experience of both.

And he was still none the fucking wiser.

* * *

 _The air hung heavy and stale as Levi made his way down the narrow street towards the Walden's bar. He'd taken to frequenting there more and more recently, in the absence of Kenny. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, the once cherished peace and quiet of their humble little two-roomed residence had begun to grate on him. So he sought out other human faces._

 _Elijah Walden was a miserable git, by all accounts, and the regulars who frequented his bar weren't exactly rays of fucking sunshine, either, but Levi got by ignoring them mostly. It was just nice to hear the thrum of conversation in the background as he contemplated the jobs he had been offered for the week._

 _Kenny had taught Levi early on that he wasn't like most people. Most people couldn't knock a grown man on his ass with one punch by the age of nine. He had been blessed with superior strength to those around him, and Kenny showed Levi that this was a blessing people were willing to pay good money for. Revenge was his main business; be it the tradesman whose goods were stolen, the landlord whose pub was trashed, the mother whose son was killed; these people were all willing to offer coin in exchange for Levi handing out the justice they felt was deserved. The raven haired teen liked to think that it was karma he worked for, and he would dish it out wherever it was needed to right the balance of things. It wasn't needless violence, the way he saw it, it was just the way the wheel rolled around. It was necessary._

 _And yet … there was something about watching the rhythmic way Isla Walden scrubbed the wooden top of her Pa's bar that made Levi want to pack it all in and take her up on her offer, sometimes. Sometimes, the idea of polishing the brass ale pumps until they gleamed, while that satisfying drone of conversation murmured on around him, seemed like the better option. A quieter existence, where he could take pleasure in the starkness of clean porcelain, the smell of polished furniture, the feel of freshly laundered cloths. Instead of watching as his own hands created the mess of blood spatter on walls, crimson claws seeping into white fabric._

 _But if he didn't deliver the justice people sought, then who?_

 _There were others, of course. Clumsier. Meaner. More stupid. Levi couldn't trust them. The other so called 'thugs' of the underground were his rivals, but that's not why he disliked them. They were too messy; they left severed fingers and broken teeth in the streets for little girls to see. They were mindless; they took jobs without a second thought – it didn't matter the reason, the circumstance. As long as they got paid._

 _Levi was meticulous. He cleaned up after himself with great care, so that the rest of the neighbourhood could continue with their business, and pretend that they didn't know of the horrors they'd asked him to commit in the shadows cast by the dingy street lamps. He asked questions, and never took a job that was petty. In his mind, he was only serving justice that was deserved. The young girl whose lover had run away with another; the stall holder who was making less than his rival; the wife who was jealous of her neighbour - Levi had turned them all down. He was painfully aware of the fact that violence made him come alive, but violence for violence sake turned him off equally._

 _And so, he continued on with his bloody existence, returning to the Walden's bar every afternoon to watch Isla clean the place over before trade picked up. She'd got a lot better under his recent advice, he had to admit._

" _You missed a smudge on the pump," he muttered to her as she slid him a tankard of ale. Whilst he still maintained that all alcohol tasted like shit, he'd begun to appreciate the warm feeling he got after a couple of mugs. He refused to believe that Isla's playful back and forth with him as she served the drinks played any part in it, of course._

 _She threw a greying rag at him. "Do one, Levi."_

 _He caught it nimbly before it connected with his face. "I'm just saying. Your standards are slipping again." The sarcastic grin she flashed made her cheeks dimple. Levi averted his eyes as that familiar warmth spread down his arms. He took a swift swig of his drink._

 _She rested a hand on her hip. "Well, maybe it's because I'm always getting distracted by some little streak of shit that keeps showing up and pestering me for drinks when it's cleaning time."_

 _He choked on his ale. "Fuck off; I'm the reason your cleaning ever got better in the first place. You should be paying me for my expert guidance."_

 _Isla scoffed at him. But she reached forward to swipe the rag from where it lay clenched in his fist. He resisted for a moment, and their eyes met. She leaned closer. "You want paying in kind, do you?" She winked at him playfully._

 _He let his fingers unfurl immediately. "Piss off, Isla." The heat he could feel at the back of his neck made him want to slam his forehead against the bar top._

 _She laughed, hopping back and skipping towards the beer pump. "Kenny's going to be disappointed if he comes back and you've still not bedded a woman, Levi."_

"If _he comes back"_

 _She glanced back at him, her smile transforming into a frown. "You don't think he will?"_

 _Levi merely shrugged._

" _ISLA! Is this place decent for later, or what?"_

 _The voice of Elijah Walden bellowed down the stairs into the bar room. Levi scowled. No one could deny how much Mr Walden loved his daughter, but hell, he was a fucking task master._

" _'Course, Pa!" she yelled back up to him._

 _The broad, balding man appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Oh – Levi. Glad you're here." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I was, uh, wondering if I could have a quick word?"_

 _Levi blinked at the man, before nodding once. He'd never been asked to do a job by Walden before. Miserable as he was, he was a well liked landlord in the underground, and didn't often get much trouble, as bar owners went._

" _In private." The man's eyes flicked to Isla pointedly. She didn't miss the gesture._

" _Really, Pa?" She rolled her eyes. "I work in your bar. I'm no stranger to watching a fist fight, and I know full well what smiles here does."_

 _Levi glanced at her._

Sarcastic fuck.

 _He returned his gaze to her father. Mr Walden sighed. "Very well, then. But Isla, do not tell your mother about this."_

 _Isla nodded. "I'm not daft, Pa."_

 _Walden pulled out a stool next to Levi at the bar. "Listen, kid. There's been talk. Couple of rival gangs have been having words, and a little bird's told me that they're planning to square up. But they wanna do it on even turf. Well, that even turf just so happens to be my bar, so I'm told. Tomorrow Night. And it ain't fucking happening under my watch, you see?"_

 _Levi took another swig of his ale. "People fight in your bar all the time. You have no trouble dealing with it. What's the big issue now?"_

" _Ya not hearing me, kid. These ain't just any old gangs. It's Malachi's lot, got issues with that new kid on the block, Church, is it?"_

 _Levi's eyes widened. Malachi was notorious for his bloody encounters with other gangs, and, unlike the majority of the gangs of the underground, his lot didn't have to just rely on their fists and daggers. He had contacts in the Military Police, so people said, which meant he'd got his hands on a good set of guns._

 _Walden was right to be nervous. Although these confrontations more often than not ended with one side backing down before any brutality occurred, there was certainly plenty of potential for carnage with this particular situation._

" _What the fuck do you want me to do about it, though? You know Malachi has MP pistols, right? What am I meant to do against a group of gun toting, bat shit crazy bastards like that?"_

 _Walden gave a short laugh. "Don't bullshit me, Levi. I've seen you and Kenny kick shit outta each other, and whoever else is in for it, enough times to know ya are both special. Only thugs in the underground that could go up against guns with just yer fists and still live to tell the tale."_

 _Levi cracked his knuckles distractedly. Sure, he'd gone up against a gun or two in his past, but that was just one on one. But a whole group …?_

 _He noticed Walden's eyes creep back over to Isla, who was watching the pair with a frown on her face as she slowly rubbed a brass pump with her cloth._

" _Look. I don't want no trouble. Maybe you could just talk em down, I don't know. But … I don't want nobody hurt. Especially Isla here. I need to know there's someone here'll be able to protect folks, if shit gets ugly. I'll pay, o'course."_

 _Levi stared into the murky fluid in his tankard. "I was planning to stop in for a drink, anyway." His gaze rose to the landlord, before he glanced over at Isla. "I'll be here. Don't worry about it. But Kenny's outta town, so you'll have to make do."_

 _As Levi made his way to the Walden's the following evening, he couldn't deny the apprehensive fluttering in his gut. He was well versed in games of violence, but the threat supposedly posed this evening seemed a little out of his league. Although … what was it that Kenny always said? 'Ambition down in this dump will get you everywhere. Or get you killed.'_

 _Levi seriously hoped it would be the former._

 _Arriving at the establishment, all seemed ordinary. He took his usual seat at the far end of the bar, some of the regulars nodding and grunting miserable greetings at him as he perched atop a stool. It fucking irked him no end how his feet were never able to reach the floor._

 _Isla smiled at him as she finished up serving. She made her way over, and began pouring a pint for him without him having to ask._

 _She leaned over the bar towards him, and whispered conspiratorially, "So. Are you ready for some action tonight, smiles?"_

 _Levi cocked an eyebrow at her. "Anyone listening to you's gonna think you're trying it on with me, you know."_

 _She grinned wider at him. "Huh. Wouldn't be the first time, would it? Just wondering when you're gonna lighten up and take me up on it?"_

 _He rolled his eyes, praying that he wasn't blushing as deeply as he felt like he was. He cleared his throat, trying his best for indifference. "Shut up and give me my drink, would you?"_

" _Pay me then."_

 _He tossed her the coins._

 _By the time he was on his third mug, Levi's eyes were searching for Elijah Walden around the busy room. He located him in a far corner, and headed over._

" _Hey …"_

 _The balding man looked up, and his eyes widened at the sight of Levi. He excused himself from the group he was talking with, and pulled Levi to one side._

" _Any sign, kid?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _You sure?"_

 _Levi sighed, folding his arms. "Look; sometimes people get their info wrong. Doesn't seem to me like much is gonna go down here tonight. I got another job I need to take care of sooner rather than later. I'm gonna head off, but I'll swing by again after. Shouldn't take me long."_

 _He could see the trepidation in the man's eyes, but he was certain any confrontation would have occurred by now if it was going to. No point wasting his night here if he didn't need to. Plus, he wasn't sure how much longer he could handle Isla's flirtatious advances. He wanted to kick himself for his awkwardness, and the fact that he couldn't get the thought of kissing her out of his head. What the fuck had happened to him? He used to hate the idea of touching a woman._

" _Oh … OK, Levi. I trust your judgement. We'll see you in a bit, then."_

 _Levi nodded, snatching up his jacket. He hesitated halfway to the door, wondering whether he should say bye to the barmaid. But he decided against it; he'd probably just end up making a dick of himself again in front of her._

 _He was two streets away when he heard the first shots._

 _His heart hiccuped in his chest._

 _They were definitely coming from the direction of Walden's place._

" _Fuck," he breathed, before spinning on his heel and sprinting back the way he'd come._

 _The rickety building loomed in the distance as he reached the last street. It was already carnage. Windows shattered as bullets ricocheted between the walls. Shouts and screams pierced the thick air, and Levi felt like he was suffocating under the weight of it. He watched as a stray bullet smashed through the bar sign, 'Walden's Place' breaking apart into tiny fragments which scattered across the dirty ground._

" _Shit. Shit."_

 _He cursed as he ran, his footsteps echoing a steady beat in the narrow street._

 _He'd got it wrong. He shouldn't have left._

 _He reached to snap his knife from his belt._

 _This was the worst possible situation. The altercation had already broken out, and he was going in blind to fuck knows what, with only his knife._

" _Shit. Bollocks."_

 _He could just turn around. Leave them all to it._

 _But he'd promised, hadn't he?_

 _He'd promised Walden. And …_

 _Isla's dimpled smile flashed across his mind._

" _FUCK." He grunted the word out, as though it were dagger-sharp in his throat._

 _He should have said bye to her. He shouldn't have left in the first fucking place._

" _You best be fucking OK, Isla. You pain in the ass."_

 _He arrived at the bottom of the steps which lead up to the doorway. He skidded to a stop, ducking into the shadows. He couldn't afford to rush in and end up with a bullet in his skull._

 _After several lengthy seconds, the firing stopped. He strained his ears._

" _Where's Malachi! Hand him over."_

 _He frowned. He didn't recognise the voice, but then he'd not personally come into contact with Church or any of his cronies before._

" _We know he's here!"_

 _That accent … didn't really sound familiar, either. Was Church not originally from the underground?_

 _A woman's muffled voice drifted down the stone steps. He ascended three, his footfalls now quiet as a mouse, and strained harder to listen._

" _He's not here, you bastards."_

Isla.

" _Perhaps you should have checked before you opened fire in here!"_

 _Levi moved up another step._

" _This man was armed! He was threatening the life of an officer."_

 _An officer? Levi's grip tightened on his knife._

" _He was not! You misjudged the situation."_

" _Quiet, girl. Mr Walden, hand over Malachi and we can be on our way."_

" _He's not fucking here, you pigs."_

 _Levi grit his teeth._ Shut up, Isla.

" _I said, quiet girl!"_

 _Levi's feet carried him further upwards. He was two steps from the door now. He lifted his knife defensively._

" _I don't take orders from you, you surface pig. Coming down here, wrecking my Pa's bar like th-"_

 _A single shot rang out._

 _People screamed._

 _Levi felt the blood drain from his face, and suddenly he couldn't breathe for a moment. But the moment quickly past, and a startling rush of air re-inflated his lungs._

 _He was running. He took the last two steps in one leap, and flew into the bar, not giving a shit what hell of bullets awaited him._

 _His eyes were hit hard with the scene before him. Men and women cowered beneath tables, behind bar stools. Glass littered the floor in jagged, sparkling pools of ale. Wood was splintered and gnarled in the path of bullets, and little holes decorated the walls like beady, black eyes._

 _In the opposite corner, cowering at the foot of the stairs, Elijah Walden wailed. Levi twisted his head. At the front wall, three figures stood, horror painted like some sick mask across their faces. The frontmost figure's arm was outstretched, but sinking slowly down. Between trembling, pale fingers, a pistol still smoked._

 _Levi gazed at the twining tendrils of smoke as they snaked their way through the air, before his eyes fell on the unicorn sigils emblazoned on the jackets of the men._

 _Military Police._

 _He didn't want to look at the bar. He didn't need to twist to smell the metallic pang of blood. He could see it in his minds eye, splattered up the back wall and dotted on the ceiling beams._

" _Wha-what the FUCK, Percy?"_

 _The one with the pistol whimpered, not turning to look at the comrade who addressed him._

 _He was grabbed by the lapels._

" _You fucking IDIOT! You shot a civilian!"_

 _The guy stuttered. "I meant to hit the wall above her head. I just wanted to warn her - shut her up."_

" _Fucking hell. You're fucked. We're gonna have to answer to the Commander for this."_

 _Elijah Walden's wails continued to punctuate the three MPs' conversation. They seemed oblivious. Oblivious to the distraught father; oblivious to the cowering people sobbing beneath the furniture. Oblivious to Levi and his knife._

 _He strode forwards._

 _One of them finally noticed him. Their eyes fell to the knife gripped in white knuckles. Levi's hand remained steady._

" _Hey ..." The MP turned to him. "You didn't see anything, kid. Put that knife down."_

" _Get out." Levi's voice was calm, even, cold. He had no idea how he managed it._

 _The MPs exchanged glances, before shoving each other towards the door. "C'mon. Malachi obviously isn't here. We'll deal with this mess when we get back up to the surface."_

 _Levi didn't take his eyes off them as they rushed through the exit._

 _As the door swung closed with a clatter, Levi turned. He looked back at the pathetic heap that was Walden. He was aware of the eyes fixed on him beneath tables and behind bar stools. His fists were shaking now, and he could feel the smooth wood of the knife handle pressed into his palm like the hand of an old friend._

 _Finally, he turned towards the bar. Her lifeless eyes were just visible over the top of the bar, as she lay slumped against the beer pump he'd watched her polish just the day before. A gory, bloodied crown sat atop her head, fragments of skull protruding under the dim lamplight. Behind her, a crimson mess painted the wine bottles and wall._

 _A lesser man may have balked at the sight. Or, a better man, perhaps? Levi couldn't judge any more._

 _He turned back to Walden. Their eyes met across the desolated bar, and Levi nodded once. Walden returned his face to his hands, and his pitiful wails followed Levi out of the building, and down the deserted street._

 _It wasn't hard to catch up to them. Fucking MPs were never subtle, and no-one really thought twice about advising him of their direction. Most surface dwellers were hated in the Underground City._

 _Levi finally cornered them down the butcher's alleyway. Only one short block away from the stairs to the surface._

 _It gave him some satisfaction, the knowledge of how close they'd come to making it back up to day light etched painfully across their faces as he slit the throats of two of them._

 _He watched as the life seeped slowly from their eyes, like the blood down their jackets as their bodies slumped to the ground._

 _He turned to the remaining MP who snivelled in the corner of the alley._

 _The one who'd shot her._

 _Having his throat slit was too fucking good for him._

 _Levi fisted his collar, dragging the pathetic mess to his feet. He couldn't be much older than Levi; just a teenager._

" _Please!" he sobbed. "Please. I-I didn't me-mean to kill her."_

" _You piece of shit!" Levi snarled in his face. "Do those fuckheads up there not teach you how to aim a pistol before they let you lose with it in your hands?"_

 _The MP merely sobbed harder. Levi grimaced in disgust at the snot dribbling onto his top lip._

" _What the fuck were you doing at that bar? Your lot are not fucking wanted down here. We don't need you interfering. You see what happens, you pig?"_

" _Please … Please!"_

" _Shut the fuck up."_

 _Levi kicked at the boy's shin with all his might. There was a sickening crunch as he crumpled to the ground. His wail echoed around the shadowed alleyway, and filled Levi with a dark satisfaction._

" _She'd done nothing to you, except stand up to your horse-shit. She was a decent person!"_

 _The boy looked up into Levi's face, his cheeks wet with tears._

" _You … you l-liked her?"_

 _Levi growled, leering over the MP. "You piece of shit. Don't try and talk your way out if this."_

" _I-I wasn't!"_

" _You don't fucking belong here, right? Which actually makes it pretty crappy to be you, because this is where you're going to spend the rest of eternity, buried with the worms and stinking shit."_

 _The boy howled. The sound only spurred Levi on. He gripped his hair roughly, yanking his head back. The blade of his knife ran down the MP's cheek, tracing the tracks of his tears. Levi watched the blood curl into the saltwater with sickening content. He thought of the blood dripping down Isla's cheeks._

" _I'm going to decorate your ugly face with your blood, until you look worse than the fucking barmaid." He paused. "And … seeing as your tongue isn't going to be spouting bullshit for much longer … yeah. I liked her." The confession surprised him._

" _Oh fuck. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," the boy wept at his feet as he shoved his head away._

" _I don't fucking care," Levi spat at him, a sudden rage building him, incited by his own confession of feelings for the girl._

 _The boy was on his hands and knees now. Begging._

 _Good._

 _He stamped down hard on the hand splayed next to his boot. His ears were met with a crescendo of wet cracks and pops._

 _Ah, the sound of bones breaking. He cracked his neck._

 _If ever anyone deserved it, it was this fucking kid. This fucking kid, who'd robbed him of the only genuine smile he'd been given in this fucking hell hole since his mother passed._

 _He stamped down on the other hand. The boy's voice broke shrilly as he stuttered and gulped for air mid yelp. The blood running down his face was beginning to congeal with the saliva collecting in the corners of his mouth._

 _Tsk, disgusting._

" _Get up," Levi ordered._

" _I-I c-can't," the boy wept._

" _I said. Get the fuck up."_

 _The boy merely rolled onto his side, his mangled hands cradled awkwardly to his chest._

 _Levi kicked his ribs. He felt the bones splinter under his boot. The boy shrieked. He kicked again. And again. And again. The shrieks and wails goading him; daring him to keep going._

 _Finally, he paused. His breathing had quickened, but he wasn't tired, by any means. He could do this all day._

 _The MP's breathing had become gurgled and rasping, his young body twitching and writhing in the dirt._

 _Levi looked at the knife in his hand. Fuck it, he wouldn't be needing it. He tossed it aside, before kneeling on the MP's chest._

" _Open your eyes, fuck head. I want you to watch my fist connecting with your pathetic face."_

 _There was a weak whine from blood foamed lips. He waited for the heavy lids to part, but they remained squeezed tightly shut. Levi cursed to himself, irritated, before he began demolishing the face beneath him with his fists._

 _He brought his knuckles down repeatedly, revelling in the crunch and splinter of a nose, a cheekbone, an eye socket. The blood began to soak his sleeves, and spatter up his chest. But no matter, he'd saved enough coin for more bleach. A satisfying burn caught in his biceps, and he felt his knuckles split against shattered bone._

 _Finally, when the mess beneath his hands was no longer recognisable as human, Levi slumped aside, exhausted._

 _He stared at the state of the body beside him. And vomited._

 _When Levi killed, he killed as cleanly as possible. This was anything but clean._

 _Blood ran in garish rivers across the alleyway, converging with his vomit in the shallow gutter. Levi felt something other than vomit rise and bubble in his throat. To his horror, he felt his eyes begin to prickle with moisture._

 _But no, he wasn't going to cry. There was no time for that. He had work to do. Levi always cleaned up his mess._

 _The dusky, cavernous ceiling glowered at the small boy's back as he set to work._

* * *

Historia's eyes snapped open as she hunched forwards, retching. She scrambled from her bed and blindly cast about for the bathroom. The room at Trost was unfamiliar; she'd only ever been privy to the lowly soldiers' barracks in the past.

She felt her way long the wall in the darkness until her fingers closed around a door handle. She stumbled through the doorway and slumped to her knees before the toilet, the bitter contents of her stomach spilling into the bowl.

She wasn't sure if it was due to the pregnancy, or the dream.

Except, it wasn't just a dream, was it? It was real.

Levi had really killed an MP.

Her hands twitched as the feel of bones breaking beneath her knuckles came back to her, and she vomited again.

How could her heart ache and her stomach sicken at the thought of him all at the same time?

She rubbed her forehead as she leaned backwards, willing her gut to settle.

He'd told her he'd done horrific things. He'd warned her. And what she saw had indeed been horrific … the bile rose in her throat again. How could someone possibly bring themselves to do that to another human being? She wanted to run from him; get as far away as possible from that demented man.

But there was another part of her that wanted to go to him, wanted to hold him, and tell him it was OK. She'd watched him lose another person dear to him, so cruelly snatched away from under his nose. No wonder he was so reluctant to let himself feel anything. It seemed like every time he came close, fate ripped him to shreds and laughed in his face.

She began to cry. He was such a tragic conundrum. A violent, dangerous, stubborn, tragic conundrum. And she loved him for it.

She was starting to realise all the horror, all the violence, all the deep rooted pain he had within him. But she'd also seen the softness to his eyes when he dared to let his walls down for just a moment. The careful way he took her face in his forever bloodstained hands.

And despite her better judgement, she loved him for it all.

* * *

Historia smoothed the folds of her sapphire dress down across her waist. She turned from side to side in the mirror once more, admiring how the blue fabric shimmered in the dying sunlight which bled through her window pane.

"Perfect; simply divine, Your Majesty!" Madame Schultz appeared beside her. She presented Historia's tiara to her with a flourish. The Queen took the jewel encrusted headpiece and turned it over in her hands.

"I've only worn this a couple of times since my coronation." She turned to the portly woman. "Just at particularly important functions; you know. I'm always so afraid to break it, or lose it!"

The dressmaker chuckled. "My dear, how on earth could you lose something as dazzling as that?"

Historia gave a subdued laugh. She supposed she was right.

Careful so as not to ruin the intricate braids and twists which adorned her head, she lifted the tiara into place. It slid gently between the dozens of sequinned pins, dusted through her golden hair like tiny, glittering stars. Her stomach somersaulted, and she wondered whether it was due to the pregnancy, or just sheer nerves.

"Now; there you go," Madame Schultz murmured, apparently mesmerised by Historia's appearance. "You look the picture of beauty." She circled the Queen, inspecting the dress once more. "Does the fit all feel OK? Not too tight?"

Historia nodded, catching her hand before it crept up to her abdomen out of habit.

"Good. We certainly don't want you passing out again in front of everyone now, do we!" The woman chuckled, apparently oblivious to the embarrassed flush spreading across Historia's cheeks.

The corridors outside the Queen's quarters were quiet, void of the noisy hordes of Survey Corps soldiers who had once resided at the vast building in Trost. Their numbers had been nothing short of impressive when she'd originally called the place home as a fresh recruit.

The quiet meant that when the familiar knock finally came on her door, it rebounded ominously between wood and brick for several lengthy seconds.

She turned, taking a deep breath.

"Ah – looks like your escort is here, Your Majesty!" Madame Schultz clapped her hands together excitedly.

She moved to the door, glancing back to the young Queen momentarily as her fingers closed on the handle.

"Ready?"

Histroria glanced back to take one final look at herself in the mirror, before setting her features determinedly. She nodded once.

* * *

Levi glared at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. The face that stared back sported the hints of a black eye and bruised nose, although he had to admit, it could have looked a lot fucking worse. Maybe he should have thought about that before he let Mikasa hand his ass to him.

But then again, why did he give a shit how he looked for this damn Banquet? It wasn't like he was there to impress anyone, was he?

 _Was he?_

He grumbled to himself, before replacing his razor in its holder and snatching up his perfectly laundered white towel to pat his neck dry. He stared at his hair; his undercut was freshly shaved and the longer black strands trimmed neatly, but he felt maybe he should be doing something else with it.

What was it Erwin used to do with his hair, when he had important functions to attend? Ah, fuck. He was no good at this shit.

He scooped up water from the sink and slicked it through his bangs, pushing the hair backwards out of his face. Well, shit; that would just have to do.

He pulled the dress uniform from its hanger and began to dress efficiently. His fingers moved deftly to tie his cravat - he'd been doing it so long now he reckoned he could probably do it in his sleep. The smell of clean linen filled his nostrils and he sighed inwardly with satisfaction. You couldn't beat a freshly washed and pressed uniform. And this one certainly looked the part, too.

As he dressed, he couldn't suppress thoughts of Historia. Would she be dressing in her quarters now? He wondered what work was being put into making her look the part of the darling Queen. It would all be completely unnecessary, of course; the girl had been blessed with the face of an angel. She didn't need any stupid gimmicks or finery to convince people of her beauty. But fuck, that blue dress had looked good on her.

He brushed down his shoulders, fingers skimming over the Wings of Freedom on his upper arms, before his hands smoothed down the sleeves of his long jacket, the cobalt material surprisingly soft to the touch.

They would match perfectly. How ironic.

He wondered whether he cared what she'd think when she laid eyes on him. But no – he really shouldn't give a shit about that now, should he? And anyway, he'd never really been that vain.

He had a job to do. That was all that mattered. He needed to push any other thoughts and feelings to the side.

It was so fucking hard though.

Her furious eyes as she told him to 'get out' of her quarters had haunted him all the way to Trost. And there was this voice. This nagging, incessant voice which whispered up his spine and breathed in his ear.

 _What if._

 _What if he was making the wrong choice?_

 _What if it could work?_

 _What if the alternative really was better than the lonely path he'd put himself on?_

Reaching into his trunk, he pulled out a small bottle of cologne. A gift from Hange for his birthday a couple of years back (he always told her not to bother. She always did.) He uncapped it and took a small sniff.

Shit, it was strong. The smell reminded him of the spices the visitors to his mother's room used to reek of. It made him want to gag.

He replaced the cap and tossed it back into the trunk. His hands crept to the small pistol and hand knife tucked carefully into a side pocket. He pulled them out, inspecting each one closely before he was satisfied. The knife slid snugly into his right boot. He loaded the pistol and made sure the safety was clicked on securely, before it was slipped into the left inside pocket of his jacket. He hated fucking guns; he was an excellent shot, but the bastards took time to reload when he more often than not could have crossed the distance to his attacker and slit a throat in seconds less than it took to replace a set of bullets. There were other reasons, too; but he preferred not to dwell on them.

He'd arranged for his gear to be held at the front entrance to the grand hall where the event would be taking place. It would just be clunky and get in the way should there be any issues inside the venue; and besides, his team would all be on hand with their own gear, ready to be deployed should they be needed.

Satisfied he was all set, Levi fastened the shiny brass buttons of his jacket. He'd never had cause for a long mirror in his room, so he stuck his head back into the bathroom, just to check his cravat was perfectly straight in the sink mirror. A scowl crept across his bruised features as he noticed how big the distance was between the top of his head to the upper rim of the shiny surface.

"For fuck's sake," he cursed under his breath.

He felt so much taller when he was stood next to her.

He straightened and headed for the door. His fingers closed around the handle, but he deliberated. Cursing himself, he marched back to his trunk and swiped up the cologne. His fingers splashed the faintest trace along his jawline, before he slipped the bottle back into it's relevant compartment.

He wrestled with the little internal voice which was telling him that this was most certainly overkill for a _fucking job_.

But he couldn't rid himself of the image of those fierce blue eyes as he marched through the old HQ.

Towards her.

* * *

The door swung open.

He stood, stony faced as ever, hands rigid at his side. She was unable to prevent her wide eyes sweeping up and down his figure.

His face was still slightly bruised, but seemed to be healing miraculously fast already. He wore his hair slicked back, and she found herself admiring the formal military attire decorating his solid frame. The long blue dress coat was tailored perfectly for his height; so much so that she almost had to look twice to check he hadn't grown several inches in the short time that they'd been apart.

My, how dashing he looked. The sight of him, looking so conventionally handsome, seemed to strike her painfully in the chest. It made her catch her breath suddenly. She'd never seen him bother to make such an effort with his appearance before.

He approached her, and it soon became apparent that he was her same old miniature Captain. He came to a standstill beside her, and she became very aware of the memory of how well their bodies melded together – the few inches height difference between them just enough. But then her eyes dropped to his knuckles, and she was reminded of the crunch of bones.

He bowed slightly, his body perfectly poised with the movement. When he rose again, she met his gaze defiantly, desperate to convince both herself and him that, despite how they had parted last, she was completely fine with the current situation. She was even hoping to project some aloofness, if she could manage it.

"Your Majesty." His greeting was so stiff and formal. She wanted it to glance off her like a spear against iron armour. But it pierced deep.

"Captain," she bit out, nodding her head a fraction. "Shall we?"

* * *

He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Fuck, she was so beautiful. Her hair was half swept up and decorated with what looked to him like minute stars, and her pale skin glowed ethereal in the late afternoon light where it was uncovered – her youthful cheeks, her neck, her collarbone, the tops of her breasts - all the spots he'd previously laid claim to with his lips. He almost forgot his resolve; forgot the decision he'd made; forgot that damned dressmaker was stood in the doorway. It was all he could do to keep his arms pinioned to his side and not reaching out to grab her waist; to pull her to him so that he could kiss away all the hurt.

All the fucking hurt he knew they were both feeling.

But he had a job to do. And she would thank him, one day. For this hurt. It was necessary, in the long run.

Shit, it was hard though.

He ground out a stiff greeting. Just her title. She replied; equally as stiff. Well, wasn't this going to be fun?

"Have fun!"

He wrestled down a scowl at the dressmaker, before the door was pulled shut behind them. They moved through the building and out to her carriage, all the time neither of them uttering a word to one another, or even making eye contact.

His team were mounted beside the carriage – that shitting carriage – and waiting wordlessly, clad in their dress uniforms. He had to admit, they did all scrub up well when the occasion called for it. Even if it was all ridiculously over the top, in his mind.

Halting beside the carriage, he swung open the door, before proffering his hand. He hoped to The Walls his face wouldn't betray him, and his fingers would stay steady.

Historia took it wordlessly, stepping onto the footplate and up into the cab. His eyes raked her figure, before he realised what he was doing, and swore to himself under his breath.

After a brief moment rebuilding his composure, he stepped up into the cab behind her. He would be permanently at her side this evening – she was a prime target, and there was no one better to protect the crown than he. He needed his fucking game face on.

He settled across from her, and the vehicle jerked into motion.

Levi was normally a fan of silence. Idle conversation was a waste of breath – why speak when there was really nothing of importance to be said?

But this silence was agony. The air around them was suffocating with the weight of an unspoken conversation. He knew it must be all but killing her to keep her lips closed right now. She had always been so free, so keen to talk, to drag the things out of him that he often desperately wanted to say but couldn't of his own accord. She wore her heart on her sleeve, but it seemed he'd now sewn a temporary patch over it for her. She was keeping it well hidden.

Her thigh knocked against his as they struck a bump in the road. She continued to stare blankly out of the window.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

He'd underestimated the sight of her in that dress. Underestimated what she could do to him with this newfound hardness. Underestimated the feeling of vertigo from that chasm that had opened between them.

He could close it though. She was within reach, across the deep void. All he needed to do was reach over … place his hand on hers.

But he couldn't. He had a job to do, he kept reminding himself. Even if he were to reconsider his relationship with the young Queen, tonight of all nights was not the time to do it. It was far too dangerous for her if he was distracted.

He was sure he saw her eyes flick towards him momentarily from the corner of his own, but when he glanced her way, she was staring icily ahead once again.

The carriage hit another uneven patch of road, and their thighs jostled again.

"Damn shitty Trost roads," he bit out.

She threw another fleeting look at him, but still said nothing.

"Well, you're a delight tonight," he muttered before he could help it.

She let out a short snort of derisive laughter, shaking her head, but still didn't offer a reply.

He sighed. Damn her; she was turning into as much of an asshole as him.

"How is everything? How are you feeling?" he tried.

She scoffed, eyes once again locked forwards. "Not your concern, any more, is it?"

"Historia-"

"Levi." She turned to look at him properly, finally, and her azure eyes were ablaze. She stared him down, defiant.

Fuck, it did things to him when she looked at him like that. She was the only person who'd been his subordinate and yet was still unafraid of him or really dared defy him.

"Don't make this difficult. I don't want us to hate each other – I don't want you to fucking hate _me."_

She looked away again, shaking her head. "You're an idiot, do you know that?" He noticed her eyes turning a little glassy. "That's the problem, isn't it. I don't _fucking hate_ you." Her gaze fell to her hands clasped amongst the folds of sapphire fabric in her lap. "Much as I probably should, right now." For the first time since he'd laid eyes on her that evening, her glacial facade seemed to be cracking.

Levi stared at the tangle of fingers in her lap for what felt like an age. He finally looked back up, and their eyes locked.

Fuck knows what made him do it. Idiocy, he was sure. But before he could stop himself, he reached for her.

He grasped the back of her neck roughly and pulled her into him, locking his mouth to hers. The kiss was clumsy; desperate. He felt her resist, her hand pressed firm against his chest and her body rigid like a defensive animal. She pulled back out of his grasp, and glared at him. The pained twist to her features made him want to curse himself. But after a moment, the tension in her abated. And suddenly, she was kissing him back.

He went to run his hands through her hair, before realising that it was far too intricately done up for that. He cursed against her mouth. She reached for his hands, curling her fingers into his, and twisted his wrist away and down to her side. He gripped her waist, and slid her hips towards him, the sleek satin of her dress gliding easily along the velvet cushions. Her hands lifted to fist the lapels of his jacket, yanking him down harder against her lips. A faint moan reverberated through his jaw, and he was so giddy he wasn't even sure whether it was from her throat or his.

He broke away for air, before whispering against her cheek, "careful, I spent ages ironing this thing."

There was a small, breathy puff of air somewhere near his ear, and he realised she'd laughed at that. He felt himself smile, despite the gnawing feeling at his back that he was making a completely fucking catastrophic move.

She twisted her head to meet his mouth again, and before he could stop himself he'd pulled her into his lap. His hands ghosted up and down her back, relishing the smooth curves of her body as their kisses grew hungry and insistent again.

Suddenly, Historia pulled back.

"Levi ..." There was hesitation in her voice. She rested her forehead against his.

"I Know. I just ..."

He didn't get chance to say the words. Because the carriage shuddered to a stop.

Shit. They were already here?

Her eyes widened. She rolled off him, landing haphazardly on the seat. Her fingers smoothed the wrinkles from her dress frantically.

Levi's heart thundered. He brushed his mussed hair back out of his face, before shifting uncomfortably in the seat. His hands readjusted his formal trousers. He glanced down.

Bollocks. Would anyone notice?

He looked across at her. He was desperate to say something; anything. To explain what the fuck had just possessed him. But he only had time to tuck an escaped strand of hair behind her ear before the door swung open.

"Your Majesty, Captain Levi."

He daren't look at her again. He felt his feet carry him forwards, and the excited bustle of waiting crowds hit his senses as he exited the cab.

He nodded to the driver, who saluted, before returning to the front of the carriage.

Levi turned back, and once again held out his hand. Small, perfectly formed fingers slid into his palm. He resisted the sudden temptation to brush his thumb over her knuckles gently.

Historia emerged to the gleeful cheers of the waiting crowd. She beamed; her smile ridiculously beautiful, and gave a small wave with her free hand. It was breathtaking to witness the way she stepped into her role so effortlessly, despite how down to earth he knew her to be in actuality.

The pair moved forwards, and Levi was acutely aware of their hands lingering intertwined for just a moment longer than was natural.

But then her fingers slipped away from his grasp, and they were apart again.

Ascending the stone steps in front of them, lined with the colourful throngs of people in their Banquet attire, they walked a step apart.

She ahead and him behind.

Queen and Captain once more.

* * *

So ... I know I promised you Banquet this chapter ... well, they've arrived there, at least! Next chapter is genuinely full on Banquet though, and is already half written, so I will deliver, promise!

I'm trying to figure out Tumblr at the moment still (I realise I'm extremely late to the party here, but I've always been more of a browser than adding my own content!) but I'd like to try answering any questions about my head canons for this story there ... So if you're interested, and you use Tumblr, just search Soron Rocket and you'll find me :) Much love, **SR x**


	28. The Forge: Wine, Cologne and StormClouds

**Author's Note:** Hello guys! Hope you're all good :) Thank you for all the support this story is still getting - it really means so much to me that you enjoy it!

So ... without further ado, here's some Banquet action for you - I hope it doesn't disappoint!

* * *

 **ARC 3: THE FORGE**

 ** _'To create something strong, enduring, or successful.'_**

 **CHAPTER 28: Wine, Cologne and Storm Clouds**

Historia's pulse fluttered, but she fought to keep her exterior measured as she walked up the stone steps towards the Grand Hall of Trost. Brightly coloured bunting swayed in the light breeze, the lanterns hanging between the rows casting dancing shadows across the path she walked.

She was aware of Levi tailing her closely, the picture of foreboding wrapped up in cold, calm poise; a deadly weapon primed to strike at any threat.

Her lips still burned where he'd kissed her so forcefully, and she wondered whether they were stained dark from the pressure. Would anyone notice?

She wanted to glance back at him so desperately, but she daren't. Her head thrummed with a thousand questions about what had just occurred between them. Had he reconsidered his position? Did he want something more with her? … With their child?

Damn him. His timing was abysmal. All eyes would be on her, and by default, him, for the entirety of the evening, so stealing a moment alone to talk would be out of the question. Her fists clenched unconsciously by her sides as she envisioned shoving him into a quiet corner and demanding what the hell he'd been thinking. Part of her wished she'd kept up her resolve when she'd initially pushed him away. She should have asked him there and then. But the taste of his lips was the only way to satiate that hollow hunger that had grown in her. So she'd surrendered to the moment.

He realised what he was doing to her, didn't he?

A face at the forefront of the crowds caught her eye. She paused her brusque gait momentarily.

"George!"

He beamed, the smattering of freckles on his cheeks curving upwards. His hair no longer hung unruly in his face, but instead was styled in a neat side part, according to the latest fashion in the Capitol, and his lanky frame was adorned with a stunning, slate grey dress suit. He was really rather handsome, beneath the weathering of hard labour.

Stood beside him was Commander Hange; her signature ponytail still present, although slightly less messy. She also looked magnificent in her cobalt Survey Corps dress uniform.

She gave a polite bow to the young Queen, before calling, "we'll catch you inside, Your Majesty!"

Historia didn't miss her brown eye flicking to the Captain behind her. She gave a small nod to him, but said nothing. The Queen wondered what had just passed between them, but there was no time to ponder as she was swept through large oak doors into the entryway.

* * *

Levi stared at the back of her blonde head. He hoped to fuck he was managing to keep his expression neutral.

 _Shit. Bollocks. Fuck._

What had he been thinking?

He cursed his lack of self control. It was pathetic.

But … that frosty exterior she met him with tonight really had broken him. She wasn't meant to be like that. She was all fire and fury; headstrong and passionate and _so alive_. But those vacant eyes had chilled him, and so he'd had to reach for her. And she'd caught alight again in his hands, fire and fury rekindled.

He was an idiot alright, but he couldn't bear to see her glow smothered like that. All because of him.

Was he really doing this, then?

His head twitched to shake away the thought.

 _Focus on your duty, asshole. Worry about that later._

His gaze swept the last of the crowd, scanning for any signs of threat. But all he saw were gleeful faces; the excitable throng delighted to catch a glimpse of their darling Queen.

His eyes stilled as they met a familiar pair of green.

 _Farm Boy._

Well, didn't he scrub up well, in his fancy suit and ridiculously shiny shoes? He tried to pretend that he wasn't impressed, offering no acknowledgement to the man's small head tilt. Instead, he turned his attention to the tall woman with the eye patch standing beside him.

He could feel her one eye searching him; and he knew. She'd be taking in his slightly stiff posture. The few hairs out of place. That small crease in his jacket which he'd never have left his quarters with. And she'd piece it all together.

Nothing got past Zoe Hange.

Her lips settled in a thin line. She nodded at him once, but there were a thousand questions in her glare.

 _Yes, Four Eyes. My timing could have been a whole lot fucking better._

He'd do his best to avoid her. The interrogation from her would come in the form of disguised words, purposeful gestures and probing stares, in light of their lack of privacy. But it would come non-the-less, and he couldn't be fucked with it tonight.

Especially as he was so bastard confused, himself.

 _Fucking women._ They were like pack animals once you got on the wrong side of one of them.

* * *

Historia caught her breath as they entered the main hall.

It looked magnificent, just as promised. Long tables radiated out from a central, circular platform which overflowed with the most delicious looking dishes and platters. There was food and drink of all colours, shapes and sizes, and despite her recently tempestuous stomach, Historia's mouth filled with saliva at the sight.

The seating was separated into different parties: there were areas for military personnel, government officials and the nobles, and members of the general public. There was a raised platform to the top left of the hall, where a small chamber orchestra was playing. The opposite end of the hall to where the Queen and Captain were stood was home to a large marble dancefloor, and beyond this, towering doors opened out to a brightly lit courtyard, where there was more public seating. In the distance, she could just make out the neatly trimmed topiaries of formal gardens.

A hand at her elbow pulled her gaze back.

"I think our seating is to the right over there, am I right?"

Historia turned to look at him for the first time since he'd had his hands all over her in the carriage.

His face betrayed no emotion; the sharp profile of the Captain's nose and chin highlighted in the glow of the extravagant crystal lanterns adorning the hall. He almost looked bored with the proceedings. She envied his ability to do that.

His raised brow told her she'd been staring his way a little too long. She nodded. "Correct, Captain."

Historia watched the proceedings before her with curiosity from her table. Once she had been seated, the other higher ups had taken their places, followed by the waiting crowds of soldiers and the public. It was a sight to behold; the sea of stunning ballgowns and suits now lapping across the hall.

She was sat between Levi and Premier Zackley. The other Commanders were sat further along the table to the left, just past Zackley, and to the other side of Levi on the right were other members of the Paradis Government.

The majority of the table were already on their second drinks; their server hadn't been shy about topping everyone's glasses up as soon as they were half empty.

Historia's own glass of wine sat untouched. Her gaze fell to the dainty flute, and she bit her lip. She hadn't really thought about how to explain that she wouldn't be drinking.

She noticed Levi staring at it, too.

She flicked her eyes sideways to him, and very subtly nudged her foot against his. He met her glance briefly, and she cleared her throat.

There was the subtlest nod of his head, and she watched as his hand crept slowly across the table towards the glass.

"Captain Levi!"

They both jumped as Zackley turned to address him.

"How are you finding training with the new artillery, then? Commander Hange tells me the guns are most effective, once you get the hang of them?"

The Captain's hand stilled. Historia watched him glare at the Premier for a long moment.

 _Speak, Levi._

"They do a decent enough job. Still prefer a blade, myself."

He straightened, pulling his arm back casually to fiddle with his fork.

She let out the breath she'd been holding.

Zackley cackled. "Well, by the looks of things, those Marley bastards are well past blades. We must move with the times, eh Levi? If they do decide to come calling to Paradis for a full on assault, we need to be prepared. I'm sure you could still handle yourself with just a couple of blades, of course, but we can't all be Humanity's Strongest."

The Captain muttered something unintelligible, but Historia was sure she made out the words 'fucking' and 'hero'. For some reason, his response made her break into a barely masked grin, despite her annoyance at how he'd acted in the carriage.

"Your Majesty – you haven't touched your wine!"

Her grin vanished as she looked over to the Premier.

"Oh? Yes; I ..."

She could feel Levi staring at her. Willing her to brush the observation off with some casual excuse. But her mind was drawing a blank under the Premier's gaze.

A small voice broke the awkward silence.

"Captain, Sir?"

She looked up to see Sasha Braus beside their table. She silently thanked her old friend from the 104th for coming to her rescue.

"What is it, Braus? You're away from your post." Levi fixed his squad member with a penetrating stare.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I was asked by the others if … if it would be alright with you, if …"

"Get to the point, Braus!"

"Sir, Sorry, Sir! Could we cover each other to get some food?" She added, "Please. Sir," almost as an afterthought.

Levi sighed loudly. "Was this the other's idea, or was it your idea?"

Sasha bit her lip, seeming to deliberate about what would be the best answer. Before she had chance to reply, though, Zackley's deep chuckle interrupted.

"Come on now, Levi. Surely we can let the girl enjoy the festivities?"

Historia didn't miss the look of appreciation Sasha gave him.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Fine. Take it in turns, and make sure you're covering each other's areas."

The brunette's eyes lit up. "Thank you, sir!"

Levi merely nodded.

Desperate to avoid any further questioning from Premier Zackley, Historia called to Sasha as she turned away. "Wait! I'll come with you. I'm pretty hungry now, too."

Sasha paused, before turning back and beaming.

Historia rose from her seat, and snatched up the full glass of wine. It's contents sloshed over the side sloppily.

"Good idea, Your Majesty. Make sure you get in there before the riff-raff get their grubby hands on everything," one of the government officials called over. She ignored them, instead turning her attention to Levi.

He was scowling at the man who'd spoken as he rose to follow her.

"I'll be quite fine with Sasha, Captain."

She wanted him to suffer a little, for his constantly changing mood towards her these past days. She knew he'd hate to be away from her side when he was meant to be protecting her.

He halted half way out of his chair, and eyed her uncertainly. "You really should be accompanied."

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing will happen. Besides; you've a good vantage point of the buffet from here. You could be with us in seconds if needed. Stay here; enjoy the wine and the Premier's company."

Zackley missed the sarcasm in her voice, and raised his glass at the pair jovially.

Levi didn't. He offered her a barely masked glower. "Just don't disappear from the hall." His eyes hovered momentarily on the glass of wine in her hand.

She caved a little, her attempt at nonchalance slipping. "Are you hungry? I could grab you a plate."

"No. I'm fine."

His tone was clipped. Crap, he was so much better at this than her.

"Alright."

Sasha chattered animatedly to her all the way to the central area, where people were already swarming around the towering platters of cold meats, bread, fruits and pastries, and servers spooned steaming quantities of broths, stews and other interesting delicacies Historia had never seen before.

Her friend was aglow with excitement.

"Oh wow. Just look at it all, Historia! I mean, Your Majesty … sorry!" She blushed.

Historia shook her head, smiling. "Don't be silly. Now; where to start?"

She was aware of Levi's eyes trained on her as they moved around the different offerings. Historia was a little more selective of her choices, whereas Sasha seemed to snatch up a little bit of everything. Her plate was soon overflowing.

Historia laughed at her. "Sasha, I think you'd better make a start on demolishing that lot before you try and add anything else."

Sasha blinked at the mountain of food in her hands, before glancing longingly back at the unexplored dishes still on offer.

For a moment, Historia let thoughts of Levi, her pregnancy and the throne fade, trying her best to ignore the apprehension in her chest. She laughed at Sahsa again, before balancing her food and wine in one hand and taking the girl's hand in her other. "C'mon."

"Hey."

The pair stopped, turning back to the direction of the male voice.

A Marleyan man was leaning on the edge of one of the food-laden tables. Beside him stood a surly looking Garrison member. His guard, Historia assumed.

The young man had a ladle in one hand, and leaned over to stir one of the dishes casually, his wavy blond hair falling across his eyes as he did so. Historia suddenly recognised him as one of the Marleyan chefs that had been captured from the survey ship to Paradis.

"You should really make sure you try this one – it's a speciality of mine."

Historia noticed his gaze was hooked unwaveringly on Sasha.

"Oh, hey, Niccolo. OK … Sure." She smiled, before dragging Historia over to him.

"Historia, this is Niccolo. He served the most amazing food when we were helping out with the port construction. What was it again, Niccolo?"

"Lobster," the Marleyan chef said simply. He was glaring at Historia.

She attempted a smile. "I'd heard. Pleased to meet you, Niccolo. I'm-"

"I know who you are," he interrupted bluntly. "Queen Historia Reiss of Paradis."

She stiffened at his hostility. "Yes."

He continued to glare. "I suppose you're the reason I've got this miserable idiot trailing after me everywhere." He nodded his head at the Garrison soldier, who looked affronted.

"Hey-"

"Actually, no," Historia corrected him. "But I am the reason you got to serve your dishes here tonight."

He looked suddenly surprised at that.

"Niccolo," Sasha said quietly, "Historia isn't like that. She's actually really lovely. When we first met as cadets, I was made to run laps as a punishment and missed dinner one night. But Historia saved me some bread so I wouldn't be hungry." She turned to the Queen and smiled warmly.

Historia nodded fondly at the memory. She was suddenly reminded of Ymir reprimanding her for her act of kindness, and there was a little twinge in her chest.

Niccolo seemed to battle with himself for a minute, before muttering a begrudged "thanks."

"So – what's this you want me to try?" Sasha asked inquisitively, peering at the Orangey coloured dish. It appeared to have chunks of meat and vegetables in it, but the sauce was too paste-like for it to be a stew, and Historia could smell so many different spices and herbs wafting from it. No, it was definitely not a stew.

Deciding it would be best to leave the pair to revel in their shared passion for food, Historia turned to make her way back to her table. She looked over; Zackley was in deep conversation with Hange and Pixis, whilst Levi sat glaring in her direction, looking more than a little uncomfortable.

She thought about flashing him a small smile, but then remembered she was still annoyed with him for his unexplained advances in the carriage. Plus, she wasn't sure who'd be watching. She settled on what she hoped was an unaffected expression.

* * *

Levi didn't take his eyes off her. He sat, arms folded tightly, as Hange and Zackley droned on to his left, and stared.

She was the picture of radiant beauty, wrapped in sapphire with stars dusted through her light hair, sweeping around with Sasha on her arm. He marvelled at how well the corps dress uniform really did compliment her gown, before shaking the stupid thought away.

He scanned the groups of jovial people around her. All seemed fine. He wondered if she was aware of how many eyes were on her as she laughed and chatted with her old friend. That MP brat at her dress fitting hadn't been wrong; she really did have hordes of admirers. Levi bristled at the realisation of how many eyes belonged to men. He registered their greedy gazes, and his hands clenched against his biceps.

A Marleyan man heading towards the pair caught his attention; Levi was certain he recognised him as the chef from the port project. He slipped a hand inside his jacket, fingers creeping for the cool metal which pressed against his chest through his inner pocket, ready for any sign of trouble. But then the pair were chatting casually with him, seemingly at ease. His fingers fell away from his pistol, but he kept his eyes trained on the man.

Finally, Historia seemed to be heading back towards him. Good.

Her eyes met his as she made her way between the tables, and he noted the cool arch to her brows and the way her lips were carved into a straight, inexpressive line. They merely stared at one another for a long, weighted moment, before she turned her gaze away from him again, that signature glowing smile of hers vacant.

She was pissed.

He'd thought as much, from her clipped conversation beside him at the table. Well, could he blame her, really?

One minute he'd been telling her how she was the last fucking thing he wanted right now, then the next, he'd practically jumped her bones in the carriage.

She was probably more than a little confused.

Hell; so was he.

He was just wondering where the fuck his discipline had disappeared off to when he noticed the glass of wine still in her hand as she made her way towards him. He frowned.

 _Get shot of it, Historia._

They couldn't afford any more prying questions from Zackley and the others concerning Historia's avoidance of alcohol. Hange had considered a carefully constructed plan to make sure the pregnancy was public knowledge at the right moment. They needed to stick to it. He glared at her again, willing her to look back at him. Two rows away, her eyes returned to his. He shifted his gaze to the glass in her hand pointedly. She stalled, realisation dawning on her features.

Casting around beside her, she seemed at a loss. But then suddenly, a tall figure barged into her shoulder. The glass slipped from her fingers and shattered on the polished floor, the sound drawing the attention of those around the Queen. Levi's back stiffened as he sat taller, but then the figure turned, and he recognised the freckled face of George.

 _Fucking Farm Boy_. _Nice one, kid._

He made a show of apologising to Historia, who waved him off, all smiles, and bent to help him gather the sparkling glass fragments. Before long a server appeared, and took over the task of clearing the mess.

Levi watched as Historia squeezed George's shoulder affectionately, before nodding at his polite bow and returning on her path to their table.

* * *

Arriving beside Levi, Historia set down her plate of food which she'd miraculously saved from toppling to the floor along with her drink.

"Subtle," Levi stated quietly.

She wasn't sure if the remark was sarcastic or genuine.

"Thanks."

He looked sideways at her. "Your hand's bleeding."

The Queen looked down. There was indeed a crimson smear across her fingers.

"Oh ..." she inspected her hand, before locating a small cut on her index finger. "It's fine." Confirming there were no shards in the wound, she inserted the finger into her mouth. It stung a little as the metallic taste of blood prickled her tongue.

She was suddenly aware of Levi staring. She turned to meet his eyes, her finger still resting between soft lips as she sucked gently.

They gazed at one another. She registered the kink in his brows, his pupils blown and almost wild, mouth parted slightly as his breath escaped in little rushes. He turned his head away quickly, raven strands of hair escaping forward from where they had been styled and falling across his eyes. A pink tinge threatened just above his shirt collar.

She yanked the finger from between her lips and turned forwards, feeling a blush spread across her own cheeks.

Damn him.

This was torture.

He cleared his throat.

"I imagine your friend Farm Boy will want a dance at some point this evening?"

She kept her gaze averted from him. "I imagine he will."

She felt him fidget beside her, his fingers reaching for his cravat.

"Good, then."

"Yes," she stated evenly. "Good."

Walls, she wanted to hate him so much right now. She wanted to stay angry at him for having the gall to make her feel the things she had in the carriage, knowing full well they were going to have to sit through hours of this torture afterwards, unable to talk plainly, unable to lay a finger on one another. But how could she? How could she, when he was suddenly acting so awkwardly with her? Like some fumbling little school boy ... The stoic mask would slip for just a moment, and all her anger would melt away into nothing.

This damn man.

A pair of green eyes at the edge of their table drew her attention.

"Speak of the fucking devil," Levi muttered.

She ignored the Captain's clipped tone and flashed George a huge smile. "Well hello, again. Come back to knock my plate to the floor, have you? Just to finish the job?" She laughed at his awkward expression as he hovered across from her, his fingers tapping on the dark wood table absently.

"Er, sorry, His – I mean, Your Majesty. I-"

"Oh George," she cut across him. "Shut up. Stop calling me that – you know me better. And I was just pulling your leg! I know it was an accident."

He blushed.

"You look very handsome in your dress suit." His blush deepened, and she found she couldn't suppress a surge of warmth towards the sweet man. "Are you having a nice evening?"

He nodded. "Wonderful. I've been sat chatting with Armin and Eren – they've been great. I was just wondering if I could, er, invite you for a dance? Just to apologise for before." His eyes fell to her untouched plate of food. "Once you've finished eating, of course!"

Historia followed his gaze to her food. Suddenly, the idea of dancing seemed so much more appealing than the colourful food on her plate.

"I can eat after." She rose, shaking the folds out of her dress.

Beside her, Levi also stood.

She turned to him, head cocked. "You're coming?"

He stared at her coolly. " I can't see the dance floor as well as the banquet area from here. I'll just be at the edge of the floor, keeping an eye."

For some reason, she felt as though that really wasn't the only reason he was tagging along. But she shrugged her shoulders none the less, hurrying around the table to take George's hand. She didn't miss the eyes of several of the occupants of their table follow her and her freckled companion curiously as they made their way to the dance floor. Levi slunk along behind, looking utterly indifferent.

She suddenly found herself wondering if the Captain was a good dancer. Surely he must be – he appeared to excel at anything physical. She secretly hoped he was at least a little jealous at the prospect of her dancing with George, as childish as it might be.

George leaned in close to her as they made their way past the smiling and bowing guests, all seemingly delighted to catch a glimpse of the Queen.

"Was that OK? Asking you to dance?"

She grinned at him. "Perfect."

He nodded. "Ok. Good. Thing is, though ..."

She frowned at the hesitation on his face. "Don't you really want to?"

He paused, facing Historia as they reached the edge of the dance floor. The current song drifted to an end, and the Orchestra shuffled on stage in preparation for the next number.

"The thing is. Back home … we don't really get much chance to dance, do we?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm not very good, His."

She shook her head at that, smiling. He really was sweet. "It's fine, George. It's not that hard, honestly! I never really danced before I became Queen, either! Didn't really have much cause. But you pick it up really quickly."

"You did, maybe. But I'm awful!"

"Nonsense!" She snatched up his hand again, and pulled him out on to the floor. How bad could he be, really?

He was awful, actually.

He kept tripping over the hem of her dress as they circled to the slow rhythm of the music, and it was knocking her out of step.

"George," she whispered against his ear, "try to watch out for my dress."

His hands trembled against her waist. "Sorry, His. I'm trying."

She was aware of the crowd that was gathering around the dance floor, drawn in like transfixed little moths to a flame. The sight of the beautiful Queen dancing with the handsome young stranger was sending a contagious excitement vibrating between the finely dressed guests.

Their plan was working.

She just wished it was working a little more gracefully.

He stumbled again, and they tilted their heads forward in unison to look at their feet. Their foreheads bounced off one another with a small thud.

"Ouch," Historia mumbled. She squinted at her companion, who was again blushing profusely.

"Sorry."

The image of his distraught face, the fumbling of his fingers at her waist, and the stunning shade of red he was turning for some reason sent laughter bubbling from her lips.

"What a pair we are!" She rested her head on his shoulder affectionately. "Don't worry. We'll give this lot something to talk about for the next thirty minutes, at least." she whispered.

He grinned at that. She felt good, knowing that she was beginning to put him at ease. Maybe it would help his balance.

He trod on her foot.

Maybe not, then.

They circled again, and she suddenly found herself face to face with Levi, a lurking shadow at the edge of the dance floor. His eyes were glued to her, dark and foreboding. Even at such a light-hearted gathering, he still managed to give off the impression of an approaching storm cloud, full of the threat of electricity. A complete opposite to the sunny disposition of the man with his arms around her currently. It was funny; though – ever since she was a little girl, the tremor of thunder and wild way the wind lashed at her face during a storm had captivated her far more than placid sunshine ever could.

She was supposed to be angry with him, still. But before she knew what she'd done, her mouth was turned up at the edges at the sight of the brooding Captain.

Damn him to hell, with his ridiculously attractive cloudy countenance.

He'd noticed, too. She saw the shift in his eyes as her small smile registered. But the subtle gesture between the Queen and her Captain went unnoticed by the crowds around them; the stoic features of the celebrated soldier ever imperceptible.

She envied him that; it had taken all she had to keep up her cool treatment of him during the carriage ride, and even then it hadn't been long until she began failing miserably. He'd reached out for her, and she'd fallen at the first hurdle.

How desperately she wanted to dance with him right now.

She imagined how graceful he would probably be; her eternal storm cloud drifting across the starry dance floor, enveloping her in the turbulent depths of his embrace.

That was it. She'd get him to dance with her, one way or another, before the night was out.

The song ended abruptly in her ears, and the fumbling feet of George came to a halt.

"Well … I mean, it wasn't as bad as I thought it might be. Apart from, er, tripping up, of course. And treading on your dress. And headbutting you."

He sucked in a deep breath as he stood back to look at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Historia. I hope I didn't completely embarrass you!"

He gave the most awkward bow she had ever received, squeezing his eyes shut as though the thought of what had just occurred was physically painful.

She laughed again, nudging his shoulder playfully to make him stand. "I had fun. You made me smile."

He rose then, beaming. "Oh! Uh, good!"

"Hey."

The pair turned to find Levi glaring at them, arms folded. "You staying for another demonstration in how not to dance, or are we heading back?" He looked sideways at the orchestra. "The next song is gonna start."

Historia had the urge to ask him to dance with her there and then, but a small voice at the back of her head told her that might be a bit too keen, not to mention, inappropriate. She nodded at George, smiling, and the pair strolled towards the stony faced Captain.

"I'd like to get some fresh air, please, Captain Levi. Would you mind stepping outside with me for a little stroll?"

He glared at her. She could see he thought 'fresh air' was a less than appealing idea, but how could he refuse her?

"Alright."

She turned to George. "Would you excuse me, George? I'll come and find you after."

The freckled farmer looked between the pair knowingly, his cheery smile fading a little. "Uh, sure."

It took Historia two steps out into the night air before an intense shiver ran down her spine. Why had she not thought to ask for a coat to match her dress? It was hardly the most appropriate attire for the declining fall temperatures.

It made her chest tingle when Levi noticed. He cleared his throat gruffly, before shrugging off the beautiful blue jacket decorated with the wings of freedom from his shoulders. He didn't say a word to her as he draped it across her back, his fingers brushing her collarbone and sending little pulses of static across her skin. She accepted it in silent gratitude, knowing that any protests would immediately be shot down by the Captain.

The pair strolled together through the brightly lit courtyard, Historia nodding and smiling at members of the public as they greeted her warmly with bows and curtsies. She'd never get used to this level of attention. She suddenly wished it was the cornfields outside of the Farmhouse that they were strolling through in the brusque, autumn evening.

She pulled Levi's jacket tighter around her shoulders, and felt her heart warm as the familiar scent of his soap hit her nose. There was something else there, too. Spices?

"Are you wearing cologne, tonight?" she asked, her eyes questioning as she looked up at him.

His fingers were at his cravat again. "Perhaps."

She looked back forwards, grinning to herself.

"What's that shit-eating grin for?" His voice was low so only she would hear.

"Oh, nothing. I've just never noticed you wear it before."

He huffed. "I don't. Shitty Four Eyes - it was a gift from her a few years ago, for my birthday. Supposed I should make use of it, before she started whining at me."

"Oh, so it was for Hange's sake."

He glanced at her. "Yeah. 'Course it was."

She gave him a wicked grin. "'Course it was."

He scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. When's your birthday?"

"That's for me to know."

"And Hange."

"Yes, and fucking Hange. She found out by accident."

Historia tried not to laugh at the irritated wrinkle of his nose. She could only imagine the unwanted fuss Hange made each year. She was glad the Captain had someone to make him celebrate his birthday.

They reached a little path which wound through bright flowerbeds. The area was mostly deserted.

"You don't like a fuss, do you?"

He merely shrugged.

She steeled herself to ask the question she'd been thinking about since her dance with George.

"Hey – dance with me, won't you?" She hoped she sounded casual.

He stopped and looked at her. "What?"

"You heard what I said. Dance with me."

He shook his head. "I don't."

She wasn't letting him get out of it that easy. It was the least he owed her, after sticking his tongue down her throat unprovoked in the carriage.

"Just like you once told me you don't drink. And yet, just a couple of hours later, I find you sneaking into my quarters and helping yourself to my whiskey like an alcoholic."

"Fuck, Historia," he hissed, "keep your voice down!"

She arched a brow, casting around them where they stood together beneath a pagoda of vines. "There's no-one else here."

He rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "It's not happening. It'll draw too much attention."

"It's just a polite dance with your Queen, Captain."

"Absolutely not."

"No funny business ..."

"No."

She folded her arms in mock defeat. "Oh, OK. If you're worried about your ability ..."

She noticed him clench his jaw out of the corner of her eye. "I didn't say I _can't_. I said I _don't_. I fucking hate it. But I know _how_ to dance, dipshit."

They both stiffened at the way he addressed her. He'd never done that before; given her a playful nickname. She glanced at him questioningly, her lips curved into a small smile.

He humphed. "Forget it."

"Prove it, then."

"We should get back."

"So you can ask me to dance?"

She laughed properly then, revelling in the exasperation painted across his face at her insistence. This wonderful, terrible man; after all he'd done and all he'd been through. Didn't he deserve to just dance, for a moment?

She felt his gaze as though it were frost biting at her skin, and found herself shivering despite the warmth of his jacket wrapped tight around her shoulders. His hand reached for hers and he yanked her towards him roughly. She knew it wasn't safe here, even in the secluded part of the gardens they found themselves in, so he wouldn't touch her, or kiss her, no matter how much they both wanted it. But the feel of his palm locked so comfortably against hers was enough, for now. He turned to pull her towards the lights of the Grand Hall.

"Levi … earlier, in the carriage ..." she began.

"Not here." he replied bluntly, before starting forwards, not looking at her.

She nodded as she felt him release her fingers. He let her walk past him, and she did her best to clear her features of emotion.

But a quiet voice whispered somewhere near her ear as he fell into step behind her.

"Later."

They made their way back towards the throng of people in the courtyard, and for the first time in days, Historia felt a small hope rekindle in her belly. Her palm brushed over her abdomen briefly, before returning to her side.

 _Yes. Later._

* * *

A single pair of eyes beneath a hood watched the pair intently from the shrubbery.

"Fools."

The word was lost to the distant hum of the Banquet ringing in the night air.

* * *

Levi stalked after her into the bright lights of the hall. He had come far too close to putting his hands on her just now in the gardens.

Far too fucking close. Again.

But he'd meant what he said. Later – they would talk. And maybe he'd even tell her when his birthday was.

At least she didn't appear to be pissed at him any more. Although; he wasn't sure quite how he felt about that, because she really should be. Hell, he was pissed at himself.

They swept past the crowds gathered near the dance floor, and Levi felt his senses heighten again as he scanned for signs of threat against the Queen. All seemed O.K. He stared at the intricate patterns on the marble dance floor for a moment.

How long had it been since he'd danced last?

"Levi!"

The shrill voice struck him squarely. He groaned. He should have been scanning for signs of Commanders wearing shitty glasses, instead.

Historia paused in front of him so suddenly that he almost collided with her back. He looked past her at the sight of Hange marching towards them. She was closely followed by a rather serious looking Jean.

"Fuck sakes."

He'd done so well avoiding eye contact with her at the table; he'd known she could never call him out on anything in front of Zackly and the others. But now it looked like she was about to corner him. And why the fuck had she dragged Jean from his post?

"Hi, Commander Hange, is everything OK?" Historia was frowning at the pair, concern etched across her features.

"Of course, Your Majesty – wonderful dancing with George before, by the way – I just need a quick word with Captain Levi, if you could excuse him from his duty for just a few minutes?"

The Queen looked taken aback. Her eyes flitted between Commander and Captain.

"Oh. Erm ..."

"Hange." Levi folded his arms.

 _Was she fucking joking?_

"I'm assigned as the Queen's personal guard – as you well know; you wrote the fucking plans. I cannot step aside from this for just a few minutes, no."

He glared at her, not giving a shit that he wasn't adhering to rank right now. He wasn't about to leave Historia unprotected just to answer Hange's shitty questions about what exactly had gone on between the pair of them before they rolled up at the banquet looking all out of sorts. He was frankly shocked that she'd even ask – it wasn't like her, at all.

Hange shook her head. "This can't wait, I'm afraid, Levi. But I agree, we can't leave Historia without a guard. That's why Jean's here."

Levi turned to his squad member. "And who the fuck is covering your position, then?"

Jean straightened at being addressed. "Mikasa, Captain. She's covering both hers and mine."

"... And I'm sure you'd agree, she's more than capable, Levi." Hange raised an eyebrow at him.

He grumbled. "Whatever. I just don't think what you want to talk to me about is appropriate right now." He looked at her pointedly, hoping she'd realise he was on to her.

"What?" She looked confused.

 _Sure, nice try, Shitty Glasses._

He folded his arms, rolling his eyes. Obviously he wasn't going to say it out loud in front of Jean.

"Levi - it's Eren."

 _Eren?_

His eyes widened at the Commander. Jean and Historia exchanged uneasy glances beside him.

"What the fuck has Jaeger done now?"

* * *

Just to set expectations, the events centered around the Banquet will probably last for a couple more chapters. Let me know what you think is going to happen! I love to see if my readers know where things are headed ;) Like I've said before, I have a very big overarching plot plan for this story (but I do sometimes make minor tweaks along the way) so every detail is in each chapter for a reason and will be revisited and tied up before the end of the story! Shout outs to anyone who makes some accurate predictions in the next few installments! Much love, **SR x**


	29. The Forge: Interrogation

**Author's Note: Hello all! Let me firstly just say, I am so, so sorry this update has taken so long! It's proving quite difficult at the moment to keep a 4 month old occupied and find time and headspace to write - I know a couple of people have been frustrated with the lack of update, but please believe me when I say there's no-one more frustrated than me when things get delayed. What I will promise is that, even if it's sometimes not as promptly as I'd like, this story WILL continue as writing this is what I like to spend my sparse free time doing :)**

 **Secondly, I know I mentioned to you all that I've finally got Tumblr up and running. Thanks so much to those of you who've sought me out on there and asked questions! Most recently I answered one regarding the nature of this story's end - you can check the full response on Tumblr (there's no spoilers, don't worry!) I know I made a couple of you panic with what I responded; I didn't mean it to sound so bleak haha! I promise there will be plenty of happiness to come in this story, and even though I've always had a particular ending in mind, that doesn't mean things won't change.**

 **ANYWAY ... I've made you wait long enough, so please enjoy this chapter and let me know your thoughts! There's likely to be some SPAG errors, as my editing has been a little rushed, so I may tidy this one up in the next few days if I get a spare moment!**

* * *

 **ARC 3: THE FORGE**

 ** _'To create something strong, enduring, or successful.'_**

 **CHAPTER 29: Interrogation**

"You get one guess."

Levi's mouth settled into a hard line at the Commander's words.

"Shit."

"Yeah. Shit."

Historia glanced between the pair. What had Eren done? "What's happened?"

The Captain shook his head. "Not here."

He flicked his head over towards the Orchestra. Hange nodded, and the group drifted up to the top end of the dancefloor, where the musicians were seated.

Historia realised that they were less likely to be overheard here; yet she was still conscious of too many eyes latched on to the glittering tiara she wore, following her every move. None of them had any hope of privacy this evening - certainly not around her, anyway. Of that, she was already painstakingly aware.

Her eyes found Levi again.

"Jeager's done one," he muttered, at the same time shaking his head at the glass of wine proffered to him by a passing server.

Historia frowned. "Done one?"

"Off gallivanting," Hange quipped.

"Gallivanting?" Historia was pleased to see Jean was also looking confused. "What do you mean, gallivanting? He's left his post?" The scout glared at his superiors.

Levi nodded once, but declined to speak. His face was stoic as ever, but Historia could sense the frustration bubbling just beneath the surface. His jaw ticked.

"You've got to be shitting me," Jean forced through clenched teeth; his emotions displayed far more freely than his Captain's. "Where's he gone?"

Historia's gaze was drawn from the soldiers towards a couple passing by on their way to the dancefloor. They eyed the group with interest, before the young lady turned to whisper behind her hand to her companion.

She turned back. "Don't discuss this here. Not with me. People are staring."

It was apparent Levi had caught sight of the whispering couple, too.

"Hange – find Floch Forster. You find Forster, you find Eren. Guarantee it. Then send them both my way so I can kick their asses into next week."

"Floch …?"

"Yeah. Floch."

Hange tilted her head. "I've several questions right now, but Historia's right. It's definitely not the time. We need to act quickly and keep this on the down low." She turned to Jean. "Kirchstein, you heard the Captain. Locate Forster."

With another grimace followed by a brief salute, the scout disappeared into the deluge of fancy frocks and stiff suits milling at the edge of the dance floor.

"You best be right, Levi."

"Am I ever wrong?"

"I won't answer that." Hange turned, hands in the pockets of her cobalt jacket. "But I do remember you once telling me to lay off Eren, as his odd behaviour was 'just a teenage phase.'" She fixed him over the top of her glasses pointedly with her singular eye. "I'll keep you in the loop. Stick with Historia." There was a pause. "I think George looks a little lonely?"

Historia didn't miss Levi's eye roll, but before he could retort, Hange was gone.

He grumbled under his breath.

"Sorry?" She knew whatever he'd muttered wasn't meant for her, but she asked anyway.

He eyed her, and she felt bare under his chilly gaze. It made her catch her breath, the way he turned his emotions on and off with such ease at times. His elevated focus at this new development showed in his stiff posture; she could see his muscles coiled and tense beneath his uniform. In his presence now, she found herself wondering whether it had actually been Levi's thick tone pressing the word 'later' to her ear outside.

"Doesn't matter. Suppose we should go and find Farm Boy, then. For the entertainment of your adoring fans."

Historia instinctively thought of the fixated stares of the crowds around them, but then she noticed that Levi's eyes were focused elsewhere. She followed his gaze to the table they had occupied, and found the Premier and company.

They were observing the Queen and Captain quite openly.

"Oh ..."

Levi nodded at their curious faces curtly, before gesturing at a passing server.

"Take a glass."

Historia hesitated for a split second, before following his directions. She lifted one of the sparkling flutes from the tray.

"C'mon."

She turned to follow him, but he was stood stock still. He raised a brow, and it suddenly dawned on her that she was meant to lead and he follow. Of course. It was easy to forget her position when he began firing orders.

"Right."

She strode ahead, making a beeline for where she believed George and Armin were seated.

* * *

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

Jean muttered under his breath as he pushed through the crowds towards the main banquet area. The food smelled so good; he still hadn't managed to get any for himself.

Damn Jaeger.

He scanned the area around the rapidly emptying platters and towers of unusual delicacies. Nothing. His eyes suddenly landed on Sasha. She was chatting to that Niccolo guy. Was she flirting?

"Ugh."

He headed towards her.

"Hey – Sasha!"

She turned, waving as she caught sight of him. "Oh, hey Jean!"

He came to a stop beside the pair, nodding at Niccolo. "Weren't you supposed to be back at your post to swap with Connie by now?"

Sasha's face fell as she peered past Jean to look at the large clock above the main entrance.

"Crap."

Jean rolled his eyes. "Connie's gonna be pissed. Anyway; have you seen Floch anywhere?"

She frowned. "Floch? No, not for a while. Why?"

"Long story."

Jean turned to leave, before glancing back over his shoulder. "Make sure Connie gets to eat too!"

He left the brunette blushing profusely in the presence of Niccolo. Hell, she was so obvious. He shook his head.

Mikasa. He'd try her next. Maybe she'd seen Floch's stupid hair bobbing about somewhere.

* * *

Damnit. Why was it always Jaeger that was the biggest pain in his neck?

Captain Levi followed Historia across the room, all the while searching the figures around them for signs of danger.

This night was turning out to be exhausting, and he hadn't even had to kick anyone's ass yet.

He hoped the Queen knew where she was headed; he couldn't see a bastard thing over the heads of those next to them. Damn them both for being so vertically challenged.

Finally, he caught sight of Armin and George at a table up ahead.

"Captain, Historia!" Armin rose, offering a perfect salute as the pair arrived beside their table. George quickly followed, although his movement was a little more awkward.

Levi inclined his head. He was too annoyed at the current situation with Eren to partake in any pleasantries, but of course, he needn't have worried; Historia was already ushering them both to sit down, that sunshine smile of hers warming the vicinity.

"Are you both having a pleasant evening?" He watched her smooth down the satin folds of her dress against her thighs as she pulled up a chair between the two men.

Their replies were lost to him as he resigned himself to a seat across from the trio. Every time her fingers brushed against the smooth outlines of her body somewhere, he could feel his tongue become dry and clumsy behind his teeth. Fuck; how could she so easily make him feel such discomfort and need in the same moment?

His mouth really was parched, though; he'd subjected himself to one glass of that piss-tasting wine next Zackley, just to show face, but otherwise hadn't drunk another thing since arriving. What he would give for some black tea right now.

He felt a light nudge against his foot beneath the table. Historia was staring at him pointedly.

"... Captain?" Alert was addressing him as though waiting for an answer. Shit; had he missed something?

He opted for an unamused stare at the second Titan-shifter on his squad. That usually worked when he was at a loss for a response.

When this exchange had stretched on for several agonising minutes, Alert cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"It's just … Hange said that you were looking for him."

Eren. He was talking about Eren. Shit.

"Yeah, right. You seen him in the last hour? Wasn't he sat here for a while?"

Armin bit his lip.

"He mentioned feeling unwell," George cut in. "Before he said he had to go and monitor his area for security threats."

Didn't that just sound like a steaming pile of bullshit. He knew Eren well enough now to know that the kid wouldn't just abandon his duty due to illness without telling someone. But that wasn't the only reason he was doubtful. That conversation he'd heard between Forster and the Titan-shifter that morning in the gym … they'd been talking about tonight. The Banquet. And a perfect opportunity for … something.

"... but he's done this before, hasn't he Captain? Disappeared, I mean."

He glanced at Arlert. Yeah. That was true.

"When we were escorting Historia back to the Orphanage ... do you know what he -"

"I have a rough idea."

Did he fuck. Well, obviously Eren's repeated disappearances must have something to do with Zeke and this 'secret plan,' but Levi was fucked if he knew exactly _where_ his squad member kept disappearing off to, and to do _what_ exactly.

His squad didn't need to know that, though.

"Have you seen Floch recently?"

"Floch?" Armin seemed taken aback. "No – not at all tonight. Why?"

Levi neglected to answer. "I need some tea," he mused aloud instead.

To his surprise, within moments Historia had waved down a server, and a fresh pot of steaming black tea was on it's way over to him.

"I think I'll join you, Captain. I'm far too thirsty for wine at the moment." Her smile was broad, but it was different to the one she wore for him behind closed doors. It wasn't quite the fake one he'd seen her display so often for her public, but there was a certain genuineness missing there, too. She fanned herself with her hand. "It's so warm in here!"

He didn't miss the furtive glance George gave her. He toyed with his tankard of ale as his eyes strayed oddly downwards ... towards her abdomen.

Her abdomen. Where the tiny life that the Queen and her Captain had created was starting to take shape.

Well. Of course Farm Boy fucking knew.

"Sure." He thrust Historia a cup and saucer from the tray. He couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes.

Had George found out before he did?

He reached to stir the leaves in the pot. His fingers shook ever so slightly, but it was enough to make the spoon clang loudly against the narrow china rim.

He clenched his jaw as he felt everyone's eyes on him.

"Thank you." It wasn't necessary to look at Historia as she toyed with the cup he'd passed her to know she now wore a frown of concern directed at him.

He didn't speak. His fingers snatched up the handle of the pot a little too firmly; his grip iron-like. There was an uncomfortable cracking sound.

He yanked his hand back, afraid for a moment that he'd broken the handle clean off. But the pot was intact.

He stared at it. Historia was looking at it too. Their gazes rose and locked, before a familiar voice somewhere to the right of the table drew their focus.

"Captain!"

It was Jean. And trailing behind him, looking particularly edgy, was Floch Forster.

* * *

"Excellent." Levi rose, abandoning his un-poured cup of black tea.

"You'll have to excuse the Queen and I for a few moments. We've a little business to attend to."

George shot Historia a questioning look. She shrugged her shoulders, having genuinely no clue why Levi was so intent on speaking to Floch. Why would he know anything about Eren's whereabouts? They were hardly best friends, to her knowledge, anyway. And why did he need her there to talk to him?

She reached for Levi's arm to halt him.

His eyes fell to her fingers, frowning at the over familiar gesture. She drew her hand back as though burned.

"Uh – Captain; why do you need me? Surely I'd be better here with -"

"No," he cut across her. "I can't kick his ass and keep one eye on you. Come on."

Historia grit her teeth. She was getting tired of being ordered around by the Captain this evening, but at the same time, something about the way he'd snatched at that teapot, and the manner in which he was now glaring at Floch, made her insides squirm with anxiety.

"Fine. George - won't be long."

George looked like he wanted to protest, but Historia threw him a silencing look. He cowed immediately.

"Forster! You and I need to have a quick chat."

Levi strode past Jean, giving a brief nod to his subordinate, before rounding on the red head, who, despite his height advantage, shrunk under the Captain's glare.

"Oh, Captain Levi. I'm not sure I-"

The Captain placed a hand firmly on the scout's shoulder, and Historia watched his fingers tighten. She'd felt that grip first hand; she wasn't surprised to see Floch immediately snap his mouth closed with a wince.

"We'll let the Queen lead the way; don't want to be impolite, now." Levi turned back to Historia. "Would you like a bit of fresh air again, Your Majesty?"

It wasn't really a question.

Damn them all. She was never going to get an opportunity to make him dance with her, the turn things had taken tonight.

She didn't reply. The satin fabric of her dress swished elegantly as she made her way towards the courtyard; Levi and Floch in tow behind her. She didn't need to glance back to know that Levi's hand had left the soldier's shoulder - an attempt to appear discreet as they weaved through the throng.

The courtyard was now much quieter than it had been when the Queen and Captain had ventured outside earlier in the evening. Probably due to the biting cold, Historia mused, rubbing at her goose-pimpled arms. She turned to regard the pair. Levi's jacket was already shrugged from his shoulders. He tossed it over to her, before his eyes flicked towards a secluded alleyway to the right of the brightly lit area. It seemed to lead around the side of the building, more than likely to a tradesman's entrance, she assumed. There were no lanterns there.

This was risky. Whatever he was planning.

Historia shrugged the cobalt jacket over her petite frame as she wandered casually in the general direction of the narrow passage, trying not to catch the attention of the stragglers outside.

She needn't have worried. There were two couples - both too busy entwined in one another's arms with their tongues down each other's throats to pay much attention to the Queen and her companions – and a solitary, middle aged gentleman perched atop one of the low garden walls. By the unfocused look to his eyes and way he was swaying, Historia felt it highly unlikely he'd remember anything he might see come morning, anyway.

She nodded to Levi, who directed Floch towards the secluded passage with the smallest nudge of his shoulder.

Once they had turned the corner, Levi flew at him. Historia jumped at the sudden movement. Her back collided with the opposite wall to that which Levi now had Floch pinned against. He gripped the scout's blue lapels, their noses inches apart.

"Now don't fucking bullshit me, Forster. Where's Eren?"

The silhouette of the Captain bearing down on the young soldier stirred something disturbing in Historia's memories. Her breath hitched suddenly as she thought of the group of young MPs Levi had brutally killed in her vision.

The red head let out a small yelp, his voice cracking. "Captain Levi – I don't know what you mean! Why would I know whe-"

Levi yanked upwards, elevating Floch's boots from the stone paving, before slamming him roughly back against the brickwork.

"I said. Do not bullshit me." His voice was low; a warning rumbling in his chest.

"Captain!" Historia stepped towards the pair, but her hand stilled mid reach for the Captain's arm.

No. She shouldn't interfere. Levi was no longer the ruthless thug of the Underground.

He turned to look at her, concern knotting his brows, before addressing Floch again.

"It's cold. I don't intend on keeping the Queen out here any longer than necessary, so you best stark talking kid."

Floch's arms waved around frantically. "Honestly; I don't know what you're talking about. Last I saw Eren, he mentioned something about feeling a little peaky – said he might need to go off for a lie down, or something. But that's it. I swear!"

Wasn't that similar to what George had told them?

Levi's fingers moved to Floch's collar. "You lying little shit. I heard you and Eren planning something for tonight – a few weeks ago, in the training hall."

Well that explained a lot.

"W-what? Planning what!?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "If I knew that, we wouldn't be here right now, would we?"

Floch opened and closed his mouth several times, words seemingly failing him.

"Let me help you out. You were discussing how tonight would be the 'perfect opportunity.' Now what, exactly, does that fucking mean?"

Floch seemed to flounder for a moment, before his gaze hovered over Historia. She blinked at him.

"I … I don't want to say in front of the Queen."

"Fucking damnit Forster! Start talking." Levi reached for the scout's wrist, yanking his arm awkwardly, his other fist still balled at his collar. "Or, Walls help me, I'll-"

"Wait!"

Floch's eyes were squeezed shut. "I'll explain, just please, let me go Captain."

Historia watched Levi hesitate. She didn't want to acknowledge the apprehension that had settled over her at the mean way the corners of his lips turned down. It clung to her skin like a cold sweat in the chilly autumn air, making the hairs on her arms stand on end beneath the Captain's heavy jacket.

His grip loosened on Floch's arm. "I'm listening."

The scout shot another quick glance at Historia. "Er, Eren and I were talking about … the fact that he likes Historia. As in, like-likes." He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Levi simply glared.

"Um … so, I told him tonight at the Banquet would be the perfect opportunity for him to tell her. Maybe, like, with a dance, or something. Yeah, a dance."

Historia grit her teeth. Idiot. He obviously wasn't aware that Eren had already made it quite clear to Historia how he felt about her, back at the Orphanage. Before she'd gone to find Levi, perched on watch in his tree, looking for advice about the whole thing. That seemed like a lifetime ago now …

"Liar," Levi spat.

Floch frowned at him. "Why would I lie about that?"

Historia stared at Levi. He couldn't let on to Floch about their conversation; what a strange thing it would seem for the Queen to be discussing her not-so-love life with her Captain … particularly when that Captain was Levi Ackerman, the moodiest git known to the three walls. No, he couldn't tell Floch why he knew he was lying.

But she could.

"He already told me." She was impressed at the steadiness to her voice.

"Uh … Well … Seemed like he wanted to plan something to impress you, I guess."

Levi dropped his wrist. "Well, I'm sure Historia's hugely impressed right now. Way to go, Eren," He turned to the Queen, mocking. "Are you utterly impressed, Your Majesty?"

She ignored him.

"Floch. Please, just be honest with me now. Where's Eren? Is he in some kind of trouble?"

Floch shook his head vigorously at her. "Honest, Your Majesty, the last I spoke to him, he looked a bit pale and said he was feeling unwell. I dunno; maybe nerves got to him or something. Maybe he went to clear his head somewhere. But I haven't seen him since."

She let her eyes sweep up and down his person. "I think he's telling the truth, Captain."

Levi snorted.

"I am!" Floch nodded a little too enthusiastically.

"Like fuck he is," The Captain growled, tightening his grip on the red-head's collar.

"Stop."

The word felt powerful as it left her lips, and it seemed to strike Levi square in the back. He faltered, meeting her eye over the back of his shoulder, brow raised.

"Pardon?"

Historia Held his gaze. "I said stop. Let him go; he must be telling the truth."

It was a sight to behold; the Captain quite obviously warring with his very nature before her. Hange had alluded to the power she might be able to hold over an Ackerman who had bonded to her. But surely Levi hadn't reached that point with her already, had he? She never imagined it to be quite so … literal.

He clearly wanted to ignore her order; to question her. She could tell by the disbelieving look in his eye; the way the pulse at his jaw jumped agitatedly. Despite this, it was as though he couldn't bring himself to speak up about it.

Finally, after much silent struggle, his fingers fell away from Floch's collar, and he took a small step back.

"Get out of my fucking sight."

Floch didn't need telling twice. He shot towards the corner of the alleyway, performing some sort of awkward half-bow to Historia on his way.

"SHIT." Levi turned on her. "What the fuck was that all about? Kid was clearly lying through his teeth, and we both knew. Why'd you make me do that?"

He was in her face, although his voice still held it's usual measure.

She took a step forward, so that their noses were almost touching.

"He was never going to admit the real reason. Makes more sense to let him think we believe him, then just have someone watch him. He's bound to slip up sooner or later."

Levi's jaw went suddenly slack. Historia couldn't help the little rushes of satisfaction pulsing through her at seeing him realise she was right.

He stared at her. "Fuck. That's just the sort of thing Erwin would have said."

She tried not to smile at that.

"We should get back. People will be looking for you." He turned to head back to the hall, but something made him pause. He turned back to her. "Hey … just then, when I grabbed Forster, you had this weird look on your face. Kind of like ..."

"Let me guess," Historia interrupted, "is it something to do with shit?"

Levi blinked at her. "Eh, well, yeah. Never mind. But-"

Historia moved past him. "It was nothing; don't worry about it."

His fingers closed round her wrist. She halted, remembering what happened last time she'd struggled against his grip.

"Historia. Did you … see something else?"

She turned to him, searching his grey eyes. It was hard to make out in the shadows, but they seemed to have lost their usual hardness. She realised he must have a good idea of the answer to that question.

"Yes."

He merely looked at her, clearly fighting to keep the mask of composure over his features, despite the sheen to his eyes. After several long moments of the pair simply staring silently at one another, Historia spoke again.

"Later?"

He tilted his head to the side, his mouth pursed. There was a brief nod. But he didn't move.

"Historia ..." Her name was a whisper on his lips.

"Yes?"

"George. Does he know?"

She frowned at him, before suddenly realising what had triggered his jerky handling of the tea earlier; he must have noticed George's lingering glances.

"Of course. He's in this with us, isn't he?"

She didn't miss the way his fists balled up at his sides. "Did he ... was he there when you found out?"

She didn't want to lie to him, but for some reason, she couldn't admit that George had been by her side when she watched that little cup of liquid turn blue. Perhaps because deep down, she wished it had been him, instead.

"Levi ..."

For just a moment, she forgot where they were. She forgot about the banquet, about the overly-familiar couples and the inebriated man around the corner. Suddenly, it was just her and the Captain; the spices from the cologne on his jacket so comforting next to her nose.

She reached for him, and, hell knew what he must have been thinking, but for that brief moment, he let her. She pressed her mouth to his - quickly, chastely, before he roughly thrust her backwards.

"Later." It was a word heavy with longing as it slipped thickly past his lips.

The Captain and his Queen made their way back to the hall in silence; Levi's jacket now returned to him. Historia could feel his agitation beside her; despite his typical outward projection of calm, she was growing better at reading him. There were the slightest changes to his body language which now had begun to speak a thousand words to her. The brusqueness to his pace, the way he held his fists curled a little more firmly by his sides, the angular shape of his clenched jaw, and the little pulse which jumped at the join to his neck. All exaggerations of his usual demeanour; but the almost unnoticeable changes set her on edge.

What was he expecting Eren and Floch to be up to?

Perhaps it was the complete lack of understanding around Eren's secretive behaviour which affected Levi. She knew this wasn't the first time he'd opted to do a disappearing act without informing his Captain, despite Levi's avoidance of the topic when she'd tried to ask him about it previously.

He had to be up to something involving Zeke, and this 'secret plan,' but Historia was at a loss as to why he wouldn't share that with his closest allies. Even Mikasa and Armin seemed to be out of the loop with him lately, from what she'd picked up during conversation with the pair.

The Titan-shifter's odd behaviour left her feeling uneasy. They knew of the rest of the world's opinion of them – the devils who should be eradicated or at least controlled closely – but it had been that way all their lives; they just weren't aware before. But Eren's sudden lack of regard for military protocol, and his neglect of those closest to him, made Historia wonder whether the danger was far more imminent than they had all previously imagined.

If only he'd just talk to one of them. Share the burden of what he must know …

The urge to pee hit her like lightening. She turned to Levi.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

He paused. "Let me speak to Hange first; I need to update her. Then I'll escort you."

Historia squeezed her knees together. By the Walls, there was no time. "It doesn't quite work like that any more, Captain." She glared at him pointedly, before resorting to crossing her ankles over.

He looked her up and down, an odd frown forming on his face. Just as he was about to retort, his expression changed, as though realisation had graced him.

"Shit. Fine. Just don't piss yourself – I'm not cleaning that up for you."

He changed direction, gesturing for her to lead the way to the ladies' room.

Damn him. She glared at him again for a second, before marching ahead. Hell, she hadn't expected things to change so much in the early days – she wasn't even showing yet; it had been mere weeks at the most.

But here she was, making a desperate dash to the loo with the sullen Captain trailing after her.

They arrived at the outer door to the bathrooms. He turned to her. "Be quick. I don't have time to waste. I need eyes on Forster."

Historia nodded, placing her hand on the door. She hesitated. "Just go and speak to the Commander. I'll be fine peeing by myself, Captain. I'll wait here until you're back. I could do with freshening up, anyway."

He opened his mouth as if to protest. She felt a surge of annoyance.

"I don't have time to argue with you. Please just do it."

He took one more look at her awkwardly crossed legs. "Tsk. Don't disappear from here. I'll be back in five minutes."

The door swung shut behind her as she rushed into the bathrooms without offering any further reply.

So this was just a preview of how the next nine months were going to be.

After she'd relieved herself, she wandered out of the stall to view her reflection in one of the decadent, tall mirrors atop the sinks. She splashed cool water on her cheeks, all too aware of the paleness of her skin. Realisation dawned that she still hadn't eaten anything – her plate of food waited untouched beside Zackley at their table. She probably should. She could feel the light-headedness beginning.

Sighing, she made her way back out of the ladies' bathrooms to the interconnecting corridor outside.

As she stepped out, there was a rustle behind a particularly large potted plant to her right.

She froze. "Hello?"

A figure appeared from behind the plant. Tall; messy, dark hair; green eyes.

"Eren." His name came out in a rush of breath. "Everyone's looking for you! What are you doing …?" Her eyes swept over him and she realised he wasn't wearing his Corps dress uniform. "Why are you dressed like that?"

He glanced down at the dark hoody he wore, before returning his gaze to her. His sombre expression did nothing to ease the anxiety she felt.

"Historia. Where's Captain Levi?"

She stared at him, hating that something in her suddenly made her cautious in his presence. She remembered the last time she'd been face to face with him … How she'd told him that she'd always protect him, no matter where his path took him or what he had to do.

She could still trust him, couldn't she?

"The Captain …?" She was stalling for time. She needed to figure out what he was up to.

"Yeah. He's meant to be your guardian tonight, right?"

"Yeah. He is. Um, he's just ..." She felt her jaw hang open awkwardly as she deliberated over how much to tell him.

"Historia." Eren took a step forward as he repeated her name. "You still trust me, don't you?"

She couldn't lie to him. "I'm … I'm not sure, Eren. You keep doing this to the Captain; disappearing, I mean. Why? Why can't you talk to us? Even Mikasa and Armin are starting to worry …"

Eren averted his eyes at the mention of his closest friends' names. He responded with another question. "How do you feel about the Captain? Now that you're pregnant?"

Historia's eyes darted to the doors leading to the corridor. Someone could come strolling through them at any point. "Eren. We can't talk here. It's not safe. Why don't you come with me and-"

He shook his head. "No. There's no time. There's something I have to do tonight."

Historia bit her lip. _Come on_. She needed to find a way to make him listen. Or at least find out what was going on. "What do you have to do?"

Eren looked pained suddenly, as though he was torn. His mouth twisted around his next words. "I … I need to speak to someone." He fiddled with the hem of his hoody, before meeting her eyes properly. "Historia. I might have to do something … something which no one will understand. But that's OK; it's better if they don't, at first. But I want you to know – everything I'm doing, I'm doing it for-"

"All of us. I know," Historia cut across him impatiently. "So you keep saying. But if that's the case, why can't you tell us? Why are you doing this to Levi and Commander Hange? It feels like you don't even trust them any more." She thought of the tension she'd felt emanating from Levi earlier. "Do you know how hard you're making this for them? When they have to keep dropping everything to try and figure out why you keep repeatedly disappearing?"

Eren shook his head. "You sound like them now."

Historia's fists clenched at her sides, and she took a step towards the Titan-shifter. "No, Eren. It's you that's changed. _You_ don't sound like _us_ any more. It's like you're not even on our side. I'm trying to help you here; to have your back. But you won't let me."

He said nothing, simply staring at her. He looked as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. Perhaps it did – how could she know?

She changed tack. "Is it Floch you need to speak to?"

"Floch?" A small crease formed between Eren's brows. But he didn't ask her why she'd think that. "No. Floch's just been helping me."

A terrifying thought suddenly occurred to Historia. "Is it Zeke? Is he here, on the island somewhere? It's Zeke, isn't it!?"

Eren shook his head. "No. Listen; you have to help me Historia. I can't afford for-"

The handle to the main hall began to twist, drawing Historia's gaze. She hesitated for a split second, before reaching for Eren's hand and yanking him back with her towards the ladies' room. She couldn't afford for anyone to find them, or for him to disappear on her yet; not before she at least got something out of him to tell Levi.

"In here."

She shoved him unceremoniously into one of the stalls, bolting the door behind them. He slumped onto the toilet seat as the back of his knees collided with the bowl.

They listened in silence for several moments. Footsteps echoed along the corridor outside, but the door to the ladies' didn't open.

Historia let out the breath she'd been holding. She twisted to face her stall companion.

"You need to start talking. Now."

He looked at her, and she could see he was clearly unconvinced by her stern act.

Fine. She let her features soften. "Please, Eren. I want to help you – if nothing else, at least tell me why you won't be honest with us. With the Captain and Commander."

* * *

Eren's hand rubbed the back of his neck.

How could he tell her the truth?

It killed him to lie to her; stood there before him in the cramped stall, her opal eyes boring into him, so fiercely genuine in her concern for him.

But he had to keep her safe. He had to keep them all safe. And in order to that, he had to stop them from making some seriously shit calls.

"It's … dangerous for them; the more they know."

It wasn't a complete lie. If Hange and Levi knew he was meeting secretly with Yelena, to discuss a potential attack on Liberio, the capitol of Marley, they'd try to stop him in a heartbeat. They wouldn't understand; it didn't adhere to their peace plan. Even Armin wouldn't be able to bring himself to allow Eren to do what he knew he must.

And if Eren didn't do this, they would all be in danger.

Historia looked doubtful. "How? How is it dangerous for them?"

"It just is. I can't say any more, but you know I wouldn't lie to you!"

He watched the concern flood her eyes then. Concern for Commander Hange? Maybe. But it occurred to him who most of that concern must be for …

"The Captain particularly."

Her eyes widened. There it was.

"... You love him, don't you?"

And that was why he couldn't tell her, either. She'd want Levi to know. She wouldn't want to betray him. Her loyalty would get them all killed.

"Yes."

He was taken aback by her honesty – he hadn't expected her to answer. But she looked so beautifully determined as the word left her lips.

His chest constricted. Things weren't meant to turn out this way. She was so beautiful, young, warm … and his Captain was cold, worn out and crass. It was a complication he didn't need.

There was a short, sharp rap on the bathroom door.

Historia stiffened next to him. Her eyes flew to the stall door.

"Hey – Your Majesty?"

It was the Captain.

Eren placed a finger to his lips as she glanced back at him.

 _Shit. Please, Historia._

"Yes … ?" She looked unsure, but he prayed she wouldn't betray him.

"You alone?"

He watched her open her mouth slowly, her eyes never leaving his face. "Yeah."

"Good. What the fuck are you doing in there? Must be one long shit you're taking."

Eren's fists clenched at the way Levi spoke to her, but Historia just laughed nervously next to him. "Not exactly. Just freshening up."

There was a mumble outside.

"Just give me two more minutes and I'll be out."

"I'll wait outside for you."

She turned to Eren. "I was honest with you," she whispered, "now it's your turn: are you really going to save Paradis, Eren? Will this child be safer, if we leave you to do whatever it is you're planning?"

His eyes travelled slowly down to the place where her hand was cradled against her abdomen.

Would it? How could he promise her that?

But he couldn't see any other way. He nodded once.

Historia's mouth became a grim line. "Right. I'll keep the Captain busy. I think Commander Hange is back with Zackley – that's where she was headed earlier. They'll be keeping close tabs on Floch, too. Count to thirty, then make your move out of here." She reached for his hand; dainty, pale fingers curling around his palm. "Be careful, Eren. And don't be afraid to ask for help when you need it."

She pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his knuckles, before turning in a flurry of blue fabric and disappearing through the stall door.

As Eren watched her go, he felt his heart break all over again.

* * *

Levi was close to tapping his foot with impatience as he waited outside the bathrooms for Historia.

What was she even doing in there? She'd looked perfect all evening; not a hair out of place. How much freshening up did a woman need to do? Especially one as stunning as her?

Finally, the door swung open beside him. She stepped out with a bounce, and he was immediately aware of a new sort of nervous energy about her.

"Hey." She gave him the widest grin of the evening so far. He watched as her fingers flew up to fiddle with the tiara embedded in her golden locks. 'The hell was up with her?

"You done finally?"

She laughed, waving her hand. "Did you speak to Commander Hange?"

He nodded once. "We've eyes and ears where we need them."

Another dazzling smile. "Great. C'mon."

She looped her arm through his, and he couldn't help but stiffen. That was far too familiar in present company – what was she doing?

"You seem drunk. Although I'm fully aware that it's an impossibility," he muttered to her.

"Well isn't that a good thing, then?" She leaned in close to him, and he felt her breath tickle his cheek. "I'm sure that's what people would expect."

He shrugged. "Can't hurt. Commander Hange wants us to head back to Farm Boy again. That dance did the trick earlier; Zackley and the rest were asking about him. Apparently we need to keep it going." He rolled his eyes.

"... And here I was, hoping _you'd_ finally agree to a dance."

He felt her tug him in the direction of the dance floor.

"We've had this discussion."

Absolutely fucking not. No way was he dancing with anyone in this decadent, indulgent function surrounded by prissy nobles.

Not even her.

"Your mistake there is the word 'discussion.' Don't make me order you to do it, Captain. At least _allow_ me the illusion that you'd _like_ to dance with me."

It was out of the question. He still had work to do; Jaeger was still MIA and he couldn't afford to waste time on something so trivial, even if he wanted to dance with her. Which, he fucking did not, by the way.

People were starting to gather around them now, and he could see their eyes trailing on his and Historia's linked arms.

He tried to shrug her off. She pouted at him. _Fucking pouted_.

"Hell, Historia," he ground out under his breath, "people are staring."

She leant in close. "Good. Maybe they'll think I'm drunk. Now bloody dance with me and then I'll go and drape myself all over George as much as you and Commander Hange want."

He snorted. What a load of shit. As much as _he_ wanted. Sure.

"You need to eat something."

He knew her plate of food was still back at their table, untouched. Surely it wasn't good for her in her current condition to miss out on meals?

"I'm fine. I'll eat as soon as we've danced." She made a move forward again, but he stood rooted to the spot.

"It's not happening."

She turned to face him full on, un-looping their arms, and the gleam in her eye already told him she'd won. He grit his teeth in annoyance, waiting for the firm command to come out of her mouth – the command he wouldn't be able to help but follow, despite his discomfort at the thought of the many eyes glaring at him as he moved with her around the dance floor, judging his lack of stature and the way he didn't belong there on the Queen's arm.

But the command never came.

"Please?"

And it wasn't the Queen looking at him then. The exaggerated smile was gone, only to be replaced by a shy lilt to her mouth. Her translucent irises seemed to let the genuineness of her soul bleed through, seeping all the way to his battered and bruised heart. No, it wasn't the Queen looking at him. It was Historia.

His Historia.

And he was powerless to resist.

* * *

 **FYI ... we're getting close to the end of this arc, and with that comes some MAJOR FLUFF. You've been warned ;) Cannot wait to get the next couple of chapters done for you all! SR x**


	30. The Forge: He Chose To Dance

**Author's Note:** I'm overwhelmed by all the lovely comments and support from you guys, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart! So, extra motivated by all the love from you, I got to carve out a little more time to spend writing this week, and also got this chapter done. Originally, it was longer, and was the last chapter of The Forge Arc. But it just seemed fitting to cut it down and move the second half to it's own chapter, so you're getting this update a little faster than I originally intended, and an extra chapter to come after this one as an end to this arc.

* * *

 **ARC 3: THE FORGE**

 ** _'To create something strong, enduring, or successful.'_**

 **CHAPTER 30: He Chose To Dance**

"Please?"

Historia stared at Levi, hoping her change in approach would win him over. She needed to get him away from the bathroom so that Eren could slip away undetected.

Walls, she hoped she was doing the right thing trusting the Titan-Shifter. She hated lying to Levi _again._

She noticed he was looking at her strangely, as though he was actually seeing her for the first time. But there was no frown, no pursed mouth, no stiffness to the way he stood.

Was he actually considering dancing with her?

She reached out slowly for his hand, pale fingers searching across an impossible distance, and all the while she was very aware of the many eyes glued to them. Finally, her touch met the cool skin of his palm, the surface rough and worn in from the reigns of his horse. She traced her index finger across his heart line, before she felt his wrist twist, offering his hand to her. The gesture was polite; measured. But that's how it had to be, under the gaze of so many.

And that was OK. Because she knew she'd won.

He wasn't submitting to her now because she was his Queen, or because of some Ackerman bond influence. He was submitting because she was _just his_. That moment in the carriage hadn't been a mistake, after all.

Historia felt as though she was walking on air as she lead him to the dance floor; her eternally gloomy rain cloud drifting along beside her, the exhilarating threat of a storm always close at hand.

She wanted to look back at him so desperately – just to drink in his moody features and the private spark she knew she'd find in his murky eyes. But she had to maintain her facade of formality, and she was nowhere near as skilled as Levi at disguising her emotions just yet.

"Is that Humanity's Strongest going to the dance floor with the Queen?"

"No way – he never dances, does he?"

They both did their best to ignore the whirlwind of whispers chasing their heels.

Finally, they reached the edge of the gleaming marble floor, and she knew she'd have to face him. She turned, willing her somersaulting stomach to steady and the blush she could feel creeping up her neck to stay off her cheeks.

His face was granite; hard, unreadable. One slender brow arched, but he said nothing.

Historia hovered, waiting for the current song to come to an end. She was too afraid to speak, in case she put her foot in it and the moment, along with Levi's compliance, was lost. She tried not to look him in the eye too much for fear that she wouldn't be able to keep her sheer delight from those staring at them.

He was watching her, though. She could feel the weight of his gaze on her, although she knew he'd be able to keep his features stony, unlike her.

Finally, the music died. Historia watched as couples bowed and curtsied to one another. Some left the dance floor arm in arm with gleeful faces, while others parted ways with polite nods and smiles.

She felt a small squeeze at her hand, and realised that Levi's fingers were still interlocked with hers. She allowed herself to steal a quick glance at his face. Before she could help it, her eyes were transfixed.

Hell, he was handsome. How in the Walls had she known him for so long without fully appreciating that face before now? Or perhaps the handsomeness came from what she could now see beyond those cloudy features.

"Your Majesty," he raised their clasped hands in the direction of the dance floor. "Would you care to accompany me for a dance?" Although she knew he was being genuine, it was hard to stifle a laugh at the contradictory morose tone that laced his words and the scathing expression he wore. Damn, he was good at this.

"Why, thank you, Captain." She smiled at him then, holding his gaze for a beat, before she turned and practically dragged him to the middle of the floor.

"Hell, Historia," he muttered from the corner of his mouth when they were far away enough from the crowds and other dancers for them not to hear. "Are you trying to take my arm off?"

"I just don't want you changing your mind and abandoning me."

He bowed to her neatly as the orchestra started up again. "Never."

She inclined her head politely as she gave a small curtsey. "It's been known to happen."

He took the lead, raising their hands in position. His other arm snaked around her waist, and he lent into her shoulder. She felt his breath tickle her ear. "Ouch, low blow."

He pulled back so that he was looking at her, his chin level with her nose, and suddenly they were moving. The smell of the cologne he wore hit her again enticingly.

"So you're not actually going anywhere, then?" She gazed up at him as his gentle pressure on her hip lead her step for step after him. The song was up tempo enough for a brusque waltz, and the Captain certainly knew how to lead. He hadn't been lying about his dancing prowess, that was for sure.

But Historia had had enough practice dancing at functions over the past few years to keep up with him. She matched his movements perfectly.

Levi raised a brow at her question. "We talking about the dancing now, or something else?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Historia's voice was low as they glided past another dancing couple.

She felt Levi's grip on her waist tighten a fraction, and she was drawn a little closer to him, but he didn't answer for several rotations around the intricately patterned marble.

"You're a persistent shit, you know," he finally muttered. But something in his tone lifted her spirits. Historia tried to suppress a grin. Well, that wasn't a yes, then.

"It's been mentioned before," she breathed at him.

"Mm-hmm."

She knew he was recalling how fervently she had made her request of him. The request which had begun all this.

They moved in rising and falling circles around the floor, weaving in and out of the other couples. Historia soon stopped paying attention to the other dancers, however, as she begin to feel the Captain pick up pace gradually, his footwork becoming increasingly complex.

"You're good at this." Her words were breathless with the speed he was setting.

"Tsk." He rolled his eyes. "Fucking pointless though, isn't it? Prancing around like idiots."

Huh. There was the miserable git she thought she'd gotten the better of.

"You're such a moody git; has anyone ever mentioned that to _you_?"

To her surprise, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. "Once or twice, Yeah."

His amusement made her fumble for a moment. "Well … good." She trod on his foot.

"Watch it," he pulled her tighter to him still, "don't you dare trip over and embarrass me even more than this shitty dancing already does."

His hold at her waist was like iron; unyielding in the way he steered her after him. Historia wondered whether he might just cause her feet to leave the ground completely, carrying her beside him locked between his forearm and chest. At least then she wouldn't have to worry about getting her limbs tangled with his.

She glanced down at their feet, trying her hardest to keep rhythm.

"Hey." The hand at her waist disappeared momentarily. She felt rough fingers tilt her chin, and she was suddenly staring Levi in the face again. "Remember what I told you. Keep your head up. Shoulders back." He gripped her waist again.

"We're dancing, not sparring."

Levi shrugged. "Same difference when it comes to technique. There's a reason I can do this."

* * *

"Commander Hange … Is that Captain Levi dancing with the Queen?"

Hange paused midway through her explanation of the new and improved 3DMG to follow Zackley's gaze towards the dance floor.

She watched, transfixed, as the Captain lead Historia in a perfect waltz.

"Uh … Yes. I believe it is, Sir."

Hell. They were dancing now!? Levi – actually dancing? What in the Walls had she encouraged. They had impeccable timing. The pair of them.

"My, my. That is a sight to behold!" Zackly took a sip of his wine. "I never thought I'd see the Captain dance. Erwin would be astounded!"

"Astounded indeed," Hange crossed her arms, frowning.

"I wonder what in the name of the three Walls Her Majesty said to him to get him on that dance floor?"

"Just asked, probably," Hange muttered. She stared at the circling couple a moment longer, her fingers drumming on the underside of the table.

Making up her mind, she snatched up her glass, draining it, before leaning past the Premier to call over to Commander Pixis, who had Anka gripped at the elbow, chortling about something or other as his assistant shook her head disapprovingly at him.

"Hey, Commander. Would you care for a dance?"

She needed to get down there and remind Levi and Historia exactly where they were, and with whom watching, before they made any silly moves. She glanced down at them again, just in time to watch Levi grip Historia's chin. Oh, balls.

"Well, what a marvelous idea, Commander Hange!" Pixis rose, tipping his chair back for Anka to catch as she shot a pitying look at Hange. "Lead the way!"

* * *

Levi felt sure his fingers must be trembling. The effort it took to hold back from pulling Historia completely flush against him was agony.

What the fuck was he doing. _Dancing_. Fucking Hell.

He'd tried to slow his pace a little after Historia had trod on his foot; in truth, it was hard to even concentrate on what his feet were doing – they just moved instinctively to the rhythm of the music without him having to give much direction at all. And besides, all his focus seemed to be on his hands … the smooth feel of satin between his palm and Historia's warm hip; the way their fingers interlocked beside their shoulders as he lead her around in circles. She gripped him as firmly as she had when he had her naked and arching beneath him. He inhaled sharply at the memory.

"That's better, thanks," she murmured, and he noticed she was keeping step more easily with him again. Good.

He allowed himself what he hoped was an imperceptible squeeze at her waist. The pressure was mirrored in her palm against the dip of his shoulder, and it was ecstasy.

Who knew dancing could be so enjoyable.

He felt her lean away from him, a mischievous glow in her eyes, and he realised she wanted him to spin her. Eh, stupid fancy shit for show-offs.

Bollocks to it.

He nudged her gently away from him, releasing her waste and allowing her to twist in flourishing circles of sapphire. She danced on the edge of his fingertips, before he jerked firmly on her hand, looping her beneath his wrist and causing her to spin gracefully back into his arms. He pulled her back against him with a little too much force, because her hip bumped his crotch and fuck, if that wasn't the most seductive sensation then he didn't know what was.

He could have sworn his dress pants were on fire from the heat suddenly building between his thighs. Shit.

He tried to think of something unpleasant. Stained linen. Dusty sills. The smell of Shitty Glasses when she'd gone two weeks without bathing. Again.

"Everything alright?" Historia was looking at him peculiarly.

He wrinkled his nose, trying to figure out how he could play down the electrifying sensations she was causing him.

"Only … you look like you're struggling to take a shit."

He felt his eyebrows shoot up. She was grinning at him wickedly. Good grief. Seductive hip bumping and toilet humour. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him?

He pursed his lips for a moment, considering. "Eh … suppose I'm realising that you make this dancing shit bearable. Just about." He hoped the words didn't sound as defeated as he felt like they did.

Her little laugh rang out like bells. "Good, Captain."

She leaned away from him again, and again he spun her elegantly. He was finding this far too fucking enjoyable for his own good, that was for sure. She collided with his chest again on return, and he found himself gazing into her bright eyes, their noses almost touching. Hell, her lips were so close. Just an inch closer, and he could …

"Captain!"

The voice of Shitty Glasses bellowed like an explosion next to his ear.

"FUCK, Hange!"

He let go of Historia's waist momentarily to rub his ear. Glancing round, he was met with the image of Hange swaying across the dance floor beside him, with a rather inebriated Commander Pixis in tow.

"Wonderful dancing, bravo!" Her voice was jovial, and she seemed in high spirits. But Levi was very aware that the sentiment didn't reach her one hazel eye. She was fixing him with a glare full of warning.

Shit. Fair play, she was right.

He was getting far too cosy with Historia in front of so many prying eyes.

* * *

Historia felt Levi stiffen beneath her touch, and suddenly she was held at arms length from him as they circled away from the dancing Commanders.

She understood why. For a moment, she'd been afraid that Levi was actually going to kiss her there and then, in the middle of the dance floor. The way he'd looked at her …

"Sure you're alright?" she breathed at him through barely moving lips.

He nodded. But the moment was lost, and his eyes had returned to their hard grey as they darted across the chaos of colour and movement around them. Back on guard.

It had been nice while it lasted, but even Historia understood the gravity of the situation, and what it might mean should their secret be discovered. There would be mayhem; the Corps plotting against the government with the Queen. Potential civil war. A Royal-Ackerman child to be fought over.

She let out a little sigh. Sometimes, when it was just her and Levi, it all seemed so simple. But here …

"Are _you_ alright?" He was eyeing her with concern. The worry must have shown on her face.

The song was coming to an end. She smiled, but she knew it was taut and not at all the genuine smile she reserved for him behind closed doors. "I'm fine. Thank you for the pleasure of dancing with you, Captain."

The sound of violins died, and their feet stilled. They stared at one another, neither seeming to want to remove their hands from the other; a dare on how long they could remain that way before it was noticed as improper.

Eventually, it was Levi who moved. He let his hand fall away from her waist, lifting her other in front of him as he bowed measuredly. Historia nodded and curtsied, and then finally, after what had felt like an age of euphoria, their fingers unlocked and they were apart.

There was raucous applause.

Historia felt like someone had taken a giant pin to the bubble she'd been floating around in, and with a pop, reality flooded her conscious proper. She gazed around at the faces of the other dancers, and the crowd that had almost doubled in size at the edge of the dance floor.

Had they really been that impressive to watch?

She looked back at Levi, who wore a murderous expression. He was clearly deeply uncomfortable at the level of attention their dancing had attracted. The tell-tale tint of pink was visible just above his cravat, rising up his neck slowly.

They mustn't look perturbed. People would know something was wrong.

Historia laughed. It had started out forced, but something about the image of the embarrassed Captain, a drunken Pixis punctuating the applause with gravelly shouts of 'bravo!' and the realisation that she had actually just _danced_ with Levi turned the sound into genuine peals of mirth.

She snatched up his hand again, and as he raised his brows in question, she raised their arms above their heads in celebration. This was met with cheers. She waved gleefully, before turning and curtsying to Levi again.

He grumbled under his breath, before bowing again. But she didn't miss the little upturned corners of his mouth betraying him. He'd enjoyed their dancing, too, although she knew she'd never get him to admit it aloud.

They were almost back at their table, with all thoughts of Eren and the lie she'd chosen to tell on his behalf practically forgotten, and her head filled with the exhilarating buzz of having been in such close proximity with Levi in front of so many watchful eyes. Except a pair of familiar green eyes made her falter for the second time that evening.

George.

He was leaning against one of the tall, decorative towers of arranged flowers which were scattered amongst the seating, watching them.

Ah, crap.

Wasn't tonight meant to be about them? Flaunting their connection in front of those who mattered?

She stopped, before turning to Levi, feeling the apology form in her eyes. He frowned at her, before he looked past her and noticed George. His features settled into that blank mask again.

"Go. I'll draw Zackley and the others' attention your way, and then I'll come to you." His words were cool, stern.

"Yeah, OK."

She turned away from her Captain, hating what she was about to do to them both.

* * *

Levi was making his way back towards the table when he felt a hard nudge to his shoulder. He turned to glare at the idiot who'd collided with him, and was met with the smudged glasses of Hange.

"Beautiful technique just then, Levi. Commander Pixis and I were moved." She gestured to the older man to her left. "Brought a tear to our eyes."

Levi scowled.

"Quit extraordinary," Pixis piped up; only the slightest slur to his speech. "Never thought you'd be one to dance, Captain. Caught us quite by surprise."

"Surprise indeed." Hange's words were heavy with a meaning beyond Pixis' comprehension.

The pair stared at the Captain. He looked between them, before realising he was expected to respond. He fought down an annoyed grimace.

"I couldn't very well refuse her request, could I? Last time I checked, she was Queen of our Three Walls."

Hange made a peculiar sound through her nose as though in agreement, and it dawned on him what she must be thinking.

Fucking _bonding_.

Ugh. He wanted to set her straight; to tell her that Historia hadn't made or ordered him to do anything; that he'd danced with her of his own free will because it wasn't like he was enslaved to her, or anything, and besides, she wasn't like that. But he couldn't in front of Pixis. Anyway, didn't that just make the whole thing seem worse? He'd made a reckless choice just to see Historia smile, and get away with five minutes of his hands on her in this stupid fucking Banquet.

"Well, I best get back to our table. I need to keep an eye on her, and the view from here is shit." He gestured to where they were stood, amongst the rows of tables and fancy flower arrangements.

It wasn't a lie. Historia had already followed George back to his seating, and Levi couldn't get a good line of sight on her over the heads of some of these lanky noble pigs. It was making him agitated.

"Oh? And why aren't you by her side, Captain? Isn't that your duty as her guard tonight?"

Levi eyed a frowning Commander Pixis.

"She asked for some alone time with her … uh, friend." His fingers reached for his cravat. He straightened it. "I agreed that was reasonable as long as they stayed in sight."

Pixis' thinning brows rose, deepening the wrinkled ravines across his forehead. "Ah, yes. The farmer, isn't it?"

Hange jumped in. "I'm not surprised, Levi. She's probably tired of having you on her coat tails all evening. It's a shame, really, that she can't just enjoy herself without having the looming shadow of threats to her life hanging over her at events like these."

Hange was staring at Levi as though she wanted him to say something convincing to back her up.

Fine.

"Yeah, well … it's nice to have a break from listening to her waffle on about that Farm Boy, anyway."

She seemed pleased with that.

Levi glanced round quickly to check on the Queen, but his view of her kept being broken by bodies moving across his path. Damnit. They were sat huddled together at George's table now. Armin must have left to review his area of the party for security threats.

"And what are your thoughts on the boy, Captain?" Pixis was talking to him again, but he somehow couldn't tear his gaze from the direction of Historia and George. "Do you think there is something significant going on there? And is he a good suitor?"

Was that Historia's hand on George's knee? Levi grit his teeth as another flurry of movement obscured his view.

"Levi?" Hange persisted.

Another moment of clear view confirmed his suspicions. He watched as she patted his leg fondly, nudging him with her shoulder as she laughed. Fuck knew at what; Farm Boy was certainly not that funny.

"Ugh, yeah. I mean," he turned back to the Commanders. "Hell; how should know?"

Pixis twisted the end of his moustache between his fingertips, his eyes curiously bright. "Well, you two seem to spend a lot of time together. I'm aware it was her request for you to accompany her as her guard tonight. I expect she's mentioned him to you before now?"

Shit. 'You two spend a lot of time together.' What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

"I don't really pay much attention to what she goes on about, most of the time, Commander. There's only so much of the crap teenage girls spew out that I can handle." He hated himself for belittling Historia so much in front of the Commander, even if none of it was true.

He could feel Hange glaring at the side of his head.

"But," he began to force the words off his tongue like acid, bitter and burning, "they seem very … fond … of one another." _Ugh, just say it_. "George Wagner is a decent kid, from what I can gather."

"Decent, indeed."

Levi turned at the smooth tones of Nile Dok. The MP Commander was approaching them, a tumbler of whiskey clutched in his hand.

"The Queen cancelled her meeting with me last week in favour of some sight seeing with her friend. Nice that she's finally got someone to enjoy the little things with."

His gaze was fixed on Levi. Why the fuck was he staring?

"Uh, very true, Nile!" Hange nodded, pushing her glasses further up her nose as her eye darted around the group.

Levi's skin prickled with apprehension. It felt like the Garrison and MP Commanders knew more than they were letting on, here. Fuck.

Nile took a sip of his whiskey. "Let's just hope she doesn't go and do something stupid like get herself pregnant." Again he eyed Levi curiously. "That would really send Zackley's insurance plan up in smoke when it comes to getting our hands on the Beast Titan."

Levi watched in horror as Hange's mouth opened and closed several times without sound. Shit. What the fuck did they know? Come on, Shitty Glasses … say something clever. It's not certain they have any idea about the plan …

Bollocks. Did he have to do everything himself?

"She's just a naïve little girl. Don't get me wrong; she's our Queen, too. But when it comes down to it, she'll do as she's told. She knows her duty to this island. And who the fuck wants to bring a child into this circle of hell?" Levi crossed his arms, returning Nile's glare.

"Who the fuck, indeed?" The Commander drained his glass. "I'm just off to get some more food. Commander Pixis, Commander Hange, would you like to join me?"

"Oh yes, I'm getting a bit peckish again. Excellent idea, Nile." Pixis turned to follow him.

Hange glanced at Levi, and he saw the haze of trepidation descend over her.

"Levi," Nile threw back, "I'd ask you, but I think Zackley's missing his favourite pet. And if you're not trailing after the Queen, you might as well make yourself useful and entertain him."

Levi squeezed his eyes closed and counted backwards from ten, all the while imagining smashing his fist repeatedly into Nile Dok's bum-fluff sprinkled chin. _Pig_.

Composing himself, he turned from the group, throwing back over his shoulder, "enjoy your shitty food."

Damnit. He was such an idiot. Why, oh why the fuck had he danced with her? He didn't like the way Nile and Pixis had been talking just then one little bit, and by the looks of things, his and Historia's little stunt on the dance floor had only served to exacerbate matters.

Ascending the steps to the table Zackley occupied, his eyes roved back to the disgustingly cosy forms of Historia and George.

Except they didn't. Because the disgustingly cosy forms of George and Historia were no longer at their table.

Levi's heart lurched as though he'd missed a step. Where the hell were they?

He frantically searched the crowds milling about, desperately seeking a shock of sapphire fabric or the glint of diamonds against golden hair.

Nothing.

He was about to turn around when the booming voice of Zackley halted him.

"Look at that, Levi. That Queen of ours is insatiable when it comes to dancing, isn't she just?"

His throaty cackle rang in Levi's ears as he looked to the dance floor. There, amongst the other smiling couples gliding over the marble, were Historia and George. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she spun him playfully, laughter framed on her precious lips.

She looked so free.

Green fire tingled through Levi all the way to the tips of his fingers. He wanted to lunge across the room at them; to rip her from the boy's arms. She didn't belong dancing with him. He narrowed his eyes at the way George tripped over his own limbs.

No, she needed to be challenged; pushed; she wanted strong arms and quick feet to lead her.

Didn't she?

He blinked. But look at her as she twirled in his arms. She was laughing. She looked so very happy. He felt sure she hadn't looked that happy with him. But of course, he reminded himself, this was all an act, right? She had to look serious and subdued when she danced with her Captain, and jovial and carefree when she danced with her prospective suitor.

Didn't she?

"Is everything alright, Levi?"

Zackley must have noticed him glaring. He realised his fists were clenched tightly, and quickly unfurled them.

"Yes, sir. Fine. I was just checking the vicinity of the Queen for potential threats. All clear."

He moved to take his seat next to the Premier, hating the fact that he was stuck here and not next to Historia on the dance floor. Instead of fucking Farm Boy.

The untouched plate of Historia's food was shoved roughly aside by his fingers. Damn, he wished he'd had chance for some of that black tea earlier, before Jean and Floch showed up.

Floch. Who was keeping tabs on him, anyway? He'd left it to Hange. Too busy dancing around with Historia like a dick. Tch.

"My, Levi. You're so serious. Look at the place; I don't think anyone here has got the time for plotting any harm to come to the Queen – they're all too busy enjoying themselves!"

Zackley gestured about, the wine tipping over the rim of his glass with the movement.

Levi said nothing.

"Of course, that was what Erwin always liked about you. He'd finally found someone as driven and serious as him." He swigged his wine without grace. "I imagine you, particularly, still feel his loss quite a bit."

"I suppose so."

Levi was in no mood to talk to Zackley about Erwin. He was sore enough at the sight of Historia and George, without dragging up emotional baggage from the past.

"Mind you, I bet Erwin would have been astounded to see you dancing, Captain. In all the years I've known you, I don't think I've ever seen you set foot on a dance floor. Young Historia must have had some real convincing to do."

Levi glanced sideways at him. "She just asked. She's the Queen; it's not like I could refuse her request, really."

Zackley nodded, finishing his wine. "Perhaps that's where Erwin went wrong. He never asked you to dance himself." He chuckled again. "I doubt you'd have refused your Commanding Officer, either."

Levi was forming a scathing remark on his tongue when sudden gasps from near the dance floor stole his attention.

His gaze snapped over to where George had been swaying with Historia in his arms, and what he found made him jump to his feet. His hip banged the table, knocking several glasses of wine tumbling.

A crowd was converging on the pair, who seemed to have gone to the ground

"Shit." He'd let his attention wander.

He leaped over the table before Zackley had chance to say a word.

"Move." What Levi lacked in height, he made up for in his sturdy, resonant voice. People parted in waves before him, allowing him a clear path to the dance floor.

After what felt like an age, his sights found the pair. George was on his knees, his voice breaking as he spoke quickly. And in his arms, in a crumpled pile of blue fabric, legs splayed awkwardly across the intricately patterned marble, was Historia.

A disturbing crunch ripped Levi's eyes away from the Queen, and he realised he'd stepped on her tiara, which seemed to have rolled away from her now still form.

He looked back to the pair of them, and his heart tumbled to his boots with sickening velocity.

* * *

... eh, I hate to leave it there. But the events of the next chapter really deserve to stand alone. Just because you're all lovely, here are some key phrases for our next installment: Midnight feasts, confessions, deep conversation, starlight, promises, more dancing and ... well, you can guess the rest *wiggles eyebrows* Don't forget to check Tumblr for updates and other fun tid-bits **SR x**


	31. The Forge: Whole

**A/N:** OH HEY.

So, I honestly don't know how to convey how much I appreciate all of your feedback, support and encouragement for this fic ... it astounds me in the best way, and motivates me so much!

This chapter has been a long time coming, and is a pivotal point in the story. I'll be honest, there were other bits I wanted to include, but I've saved those goodies for later, because my word count was going through the roof haha and I think it stands as it is just fine (crosses fingers!)

Some of you may have seen Tumblr, so know what's coming, but for those of you who don't, I'm just gonna leave this here:

SMUT WARNING.

I just can't help myself. I hope it doesn't put anyone off, and, as always, I've tried to keep it as tasteful as possible (WTF does that even mean? I don't know!)

ANYWAY ... shut the hell up and get to the chapter, right? Ok, ok. But last thing; I have to give a big fat mention to Nicole, Jay, Ro and Riza over on the Hisu discord server for being such babes, so appreciative and, in their words, 'fangirling' over this story. (Eh, AQR has FANGIRLS NOW!? *dies happy*)

* * *

 **ARC 3: THE FORGE**

 ** _'To create something strong, enduring, or successful.'_**

 **CHAPTER 31: Whole**

Historia fingered her temple. Her skull throbbed painfully.

It was a few seconds of watching lanterns and bunting swaying above her before she realised that she was being carried in someone's arms.

The familiar scent of soap and spices tickled her nose. Immediately, she knew she was safe.

Whatever had happened.

She reached out and found the soft fabric of his cravat. She couldn't help but cling to it like a talisman as the fort of Captain Levi's arms enveloped her. They were travelling quickly down the front stone steps of the hall.

Away from the entrance. Away from the Banquet.

"Mmm …" The groan left her as she tried to find her words.

Grey eyes blinked down at her from beyond the pristine, white material between her fingers.

"Oh good. You're awake?" His voice was breathless, but she imagined it had nothing to do with the strain of carrying her.

"Mmm?" She squinted up at him, irritated by the searing pain in her head.

She felt a huge sigh leave his chest. "You gotta stop doing this to me, kid." He whispered it against her hair, and despite the words, there was no reprimand to his tone. In fact, it had taken on an odd softness which she was sure she'd not heard from him before. But then, perhaps it was just the fuzziness in her head and the ringing in her ears.

She managed to lean back from his tight embrace a fraction, raising her brows at him in question.

But he said no more until he'd placed her carefully onto the seat of the royal carriage, and pulled the cab door shut behind them.

She looked at him. She was sure she must look fearful, because he drew down the window blinds before reaching for her and pulling her close.

"Levi …?"

"You passed out. Dancing with George. The whole fucking Banquet was in a panic."

She kept her cheek pressed to his chest where he held her, not wanting to look up at him.

"Oh … great."

There was a squeeze around her shoulders, and she wasn't quite sure whether to cry at the whole situation, or revel in the sudden but much yearned for private closeness it had brought between them.

"Historia ..." His voice was so quiet above her, and she appreciated it. The discomfort in her temple wasn't easing. "You have to take better care of yourself. Hell; I don't know shit about women, and … pregnancy, and all that crap but … I do know you have to make sure you're at least eating properly."

She humphed against his shirt, involuntarily inhaling the scent of the starched fabric. Oh it smelled so good … she wondered for a moment where his jacket was, before realising it had been bundled around her shoulders. It seemed to cast off a comforting warmth.

"You sound just like George."

He shifted against her. "When was the last time you ate anything?"

"Don't you care that you're nagging like 'Farm Boy'?" She would have air quoted Levi's nickname for her friend, just to cement the sarcasm, but her arms felt weak.

"Historia ..." It was a growl of warning that she felt vibrate against her cheek.

"Uh .." When was the last time? Lunch? No; she'd been too nervous – her stomach had felt like it was being tied in knots at the thought of seeing him again. "I … maybe breakfast?" She couldn't even remember properly through the fog which clouded her mind.

"Tsk. Not good enough."

Why did she suddenly feel like she was being drilled in a training exercise?

Levi reached around her and pulled a small flask from the pocket of his jacket.

"Here. Drink this – it's tea with sugar. It'll keep you going until we get back to HQ."

Ah. So that's where that pleasing warmth had come from. He thrust it unceremoniously at her, and she took it with shaky fingers.

"Thanks. And, um … I'm … sorry." The words came out broken, and it made her ashamed. She could feel the tears prickling at her eyes. Walls, how pathetic.

Had she really fainted on him _again_?

But he didn't shy away from her. His hold on her only tightened further, and she felt a small sigh from him flutter her hair. "Fine. Just … I might not always be there to pick you back up. I … I need you to keep yourself safe, Historia."

Was his voice gravelly with … emotion? She was so busy marveling at the phenomenon that she didn't offer a reply.

"I … Fuck. I want you … No, shit; I need you … to … I want to tell you I ..."

Her heart was thunderous in her chest as she sipped on the sweet tea.

 _Say it._

"Ah, bollocks Historia. Help me. I don't do this crap."

Finally, she lent back from him, peering blearily up into his eyes. His grey eyes.

No, wait; not grey. Grey was such a poor way to describe them. They were tempestuous. Shadowed like storm clouds, with a million different hues and depths almost unfathomable. And yet here and there, there was blue. Just like her own. Blue like the sunlight she'd seen bleed through ocean waves. She could get lost in those eyes for centuries.

"It's OK, Levi." And it really was. When she thought about it, she didn't really need to hear the words. Because it was all there, laid bare for her in his tumultuous, ocean eyes. "I know."

She snaked an arm around his solid frame, and clung to him for all she was worth. Weather beaten fingers brushed her cheek; tipped her chin up until her lips met his.

And that was how Queen and Captain stayed, exchanging kisses tender and slow, until the wheels of the royal carriage stilled on the dirt road outside old Trost HQ.

* * *

Levi jolted at the knock on the cab door. He snatched his hand back from where it had been cupping the Queen's cheek. Her round eyes opened, dozy in the dim light of the carriage, and her disappointment at the loss of his lips against hers was clear on her features.

"Your Majesty; Captain; we have arrived." The driver's voice was muffled on the other side of the blind.

"Shit."

Historia stretched out, unfurling herself from the Captain's side. "That was certainly quick."

He smoothed her imprint from his shirt. "Pretty sure it was more the fact that you surfaced for breath only twice the whole way. No wonder you have no sense of time."

That earned him a weak, playful dig to the ribs. Good. At least she was brightening up a bit. But she still needed to eat.

"C'mon."

He yanked the cab door open.

"I'll be escorting the Queen back to her quarters, and ensuring she's well. It's not likely I'll be able to return this evening; please inform Commander Hange of my absence and direct my Squad to her."

The driver inclined his head at the Captain. "I'll be sure to pass on the message, Sir."

Levi tried to get Historia to allow him to carry her to her quarters in the shabby old building, but the Queen would have none of it. In the end, the Captain had to settle for walking with the girl closely pressed into his side, an arm looped around her waist as she paced defiantly beside him, still sipping at her tea every now and then.

The corridors were deserted; the temporary residents of the old HQ all likely still gathered at the Banquet. Levi hated to think of the ruckus that would ensue on their return; inebriated soldiers barrelling through to their dorms in high spirits. It was strange to think that once, the bustle of large scale military activity had been a regular occurrence in the now cold, lonely building. The Captain and Queen's footfalls echoed a melancholy song across the aged stonework.

"You OK?" Historia's brows were knotted.

"Fine."

"That's good."

"... Are _you_ OK?"

"Mhmm. I feel tired."

"Well that's what you get for insisting on walking yourself, dipshit."

Another dig to the ribs.

"Levi … will it be alright you not going back tonight? I mean … it won't cause any trouble?"

"No more than would be caused by me returning and smashing Nile Dok's face in."

She looked up at him again questioningly, but seemed to think better of pursuing the subject. "OK."

He should go back; he knew. Especially after Pixis and Nile's comments. But he somehow just couldn't bear the thought of leaving her side again tonight.

Shit, he was becoming pathetic.

* * *

Levi pushed open the door to Historia's quarters, and insisted he be allowed to survey the rooms thoroughly, despite her needy hands at his collar. His eyes darted to her fingers as he prised them away, and she knew he hadn't missed the way they trembled.

After he was satisfied that the rooms were clear of any danger, he returned to her. Her chin was cupped in sandpaper fingers as he kissed her again; this time a little rougher than in the carriage, but there was still a tenderness there that she hadn't felt from him before.

She savoured the way he tasted, his breath tinged with the sweetness of years of tea drinking. He reached for her hair, and the sing-song tinkle of her hair pins hitting the floor around them reached her ears. He pulled the strands of gold free, and she felt a little tension lift from her temples. But there was something off; something seemed wrong. She lifted her hands to the crown of her head, and her fingers closed around empty air.

"Levi," she breathed against his mouth. "… my tiara?"

"Ah, fuck." He pushed the curse back against her lips, apparently unwilling to pause their current activity. "I may have stepped on it."

She arched back to look at him. "Stepped on it?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly looking awkward. "Sorry. It must've fallen off when you went down. To be fair, Historia, I was in a bit of a rush. I didn't see it until it was under my boot. I think Hange has it."

She wasn't sure why, but his words made her smile.

"What the fuck are you smiling for?"

She shrugged. "Maybe I'm just glad it wasn't me that broke the damn thing. I was always worried I would."

His lips twitched as he stepped flush against her, brushing the tip of his nose to hers.

"You're welcome, then." As he spoke, strong hands slid down the curve of her thighs and with one graceful movement, he lifted her. Instinctively she wrapped her limbs around him as he cradled her over to the large and rather old fashioned four poster which resided in the corner of her temporary bedroom.

She tumbled backwards into the deceptively plush sheets, sighing as more tension abated from her. But the Captain didn't follow.

"Stay here."

"Where are you going?" She asked, jolting upright and immediately regretting it as her head throbbed.

"Supplies. I've a feeling this will be a long fucking night."

She waited until the door had shut behind him, before tossing the bed covers over her head and giggling like a little fool, despite her state of light headedness.

* * *

"What do you mean, the Captain isn't returning?"

Jean glared at his Commander incredulously.

"He needs to ensure that the Queen is safe and well, Jean. She'll probably need to be checked over by a doctor. By the time that's done, there won't be much point in him returning."

Hange found herself stood at the head of one of the guest tables; Levi's Special Ops Squad, along with George, gazing at her expectantly.

"Is Historia OK? Do we know what happened?" Armin's words were laced with concern.

"Not yet; but she's conscious and coherent, according to the driver that passed on Levi's message. I suspect she fainted."

George, who was sat further to the back of the group, rubbed his chin. "Yeah … that's what it seemed like to me." It was the first time he'd spoken since Hange had called the qroup meeting between them all, inviting the Farmer along so that he could be kept up to speed. Hange imagined that his subdued manner was likely due to being unsure how much to say in front of the scouts, or perhaps it was just sheer worry about Historia.

"Oh, I hope she's not ill!" Sasha exchanged an apprehensive glance with Connie.

"Yeah; can't be good if she's just passing out mid dance, can it?"

"Now! All of you. You need to stop worrying about Historia for the moment and focus on your orders. You still have duties to uphold and a job to do."

The squad seemed to straighten themselves visibly before Hange, and a chorus of 'Yes Commander!' was offered. Even George appeared to lift his shoulders slightly.

"Right – back to your posts, everyone except Mikasa." She turned to the second Ackerman under her command. "I want an update on the Floch situation."

The group dispersed, with only George remaining seated at the end of the table, and Mikasa waiting expectantly at Hange's side.

"Anything unusual?"

The serious girl shook her head. "He didn't leave his post guarding the Volunteers. When I left, he was getting ready to escort Yelena back to her residence I think. It was all as expected, from what you told me about his orders for the evening."

Hange rubbed her chin. "Yelena? Hmm … alright, thanks Mikasa. You can go."

The commander in her could ring Levi's neck for leaving her with such a volatile situation to manoeuvre tonight; what with the apparent suspicions of the other Commanders, a demanding Zackley and wayward Eren to pursue while keeping tabs on Floch. It was not an easy position to be in right now, especially without her Captain.

And yet …

And yet, there was another part of her which glowed a little at the thought of Levi finally finding just a little bit of comfort after so many difficult years.

* * *

Historia twisted awkwardly as she tried for the umpteenth time to unclasp the hooks at the back of her dress. Damnit; she just wanted to change into something a little more comfortable for the remainder of the evening. Levi's jacket lay folded at the end of her bed, awaiting his return.

Finally accepting that removing the dress wasn't a task designed to be completed alone, she slumped down beside the jacket. She ran her fingers over the cobalt material, skimming across the Wings of Freedom on the arm.

What were Levi's intentions tonight?

There was so much she wanted to talk about with him, and so many questions waiting impatiently on the tip of her tongue. What had made him kiss her in the carriage? Had he changed his mind about the way he felt about her? And if so, why? And her vision … was the murder of the MPs what he'd been afraid of her seeing? Or was there worse to come?

And the child. Where, oh where, did she even start with that?

Another part of her wanted to say to hell with it all, and just forego any talking altogether in exchange for his lips on hers and his hands on her body. Was that even safe though, now that she was with child?

She rubbed her head and her stomach gurgled loudly. At least the nausea had kept at bay this evening; there was zero contents in her stomach to throw up, anyway. Eugh, Lovely.

Three sharp taps at her window punctuated the silence.

She spun around on the bed. The drapes were closed across her window, but they were thin, and she could make out a shadowy figure against the moonlight as it hit them.

Her pulse quickened.

How could there be someone hovering outside her window? Unless they were using 3DMG ...

The taps repeated.

Historia stared. What should she do?

She prayed for Levi to hurry up and come back through her door already. Whoever was outside, if they weren't using her door, their intentions couldn't be savoury …

There was a rusty, squeaking sound, followed by a thud.

The figure dropped an inch.

"Shit."

The gruff tone was muffled, but still unmistakable.

"Levi!?"

Historia immediately shot up from the bed, before swaying on the spot due to the head rush.

"Historia – open the damn window!" His voice was a hiss.

"Uh, coming."

She threw the drapes open and was met with a pair of dusky eyes, half hidden beneath the hood of a dark cloak. The taught cords of 3DMG rose up from his waist past the top of the panes, and several sack-like bundles hung from his belt. Levi's brow arched as she stared, before a finger pointed against the glass.

"The window?"

She fumbled with the latch. "Sorry."

The frame swung open, and with one nimble movement, Levi sprang into the room. He landed lightly on the toes of his boots, before rising. The dress shirt and pants were gone, and he now stood before her clad in slacks and a loose fitting shirt, beneath the heavy, dark cloak adorning his shoulders. His cravat was absent, and his thighs and chest were hugged by the straps of the 3DMG. Historia noticed the leather was frayed. When had that happened? Levi always kept his gear in meticulous condition – she knew that from when she'd commandeered it back at the Orphanage.

The Queen looked him up and down. "Um … I have many questions …"

"Great." Levi was already unfastening the straps, not looking at her as his hood cast shadows across his features. "This fucking shitty gear – the grapples must need greasing, or they're starting to rust. Tsk."

Historia could feel her brows knotting. "Rust!? It's not like you to neglect your gear ..."

His head snapped up, and he glared at her, obviously offended. "My gear? Hell no, Historia. Mine's still back at the Banquet. This pile of junk is just a spare I borrowed from Inventory."

"At the Banquet?"

"Yeah. Didn't get chance to grab it – I was too busy carting around fainting Royalty, funnily enough."

She must have looked hurt at that, because his face immediately softened.

"How're you feeling, anyway?"

"Not so bad." She fingered her temple again. "Still have a bit of a headache, but the tea helped. I guess I am a little hungry."

Levi returned to unfastening his gear and removing his cloak. "Good." He untied the several sacks from his belt and dumped them on the floor before her. "I brought supplies."

"Supplies?"

"Yeah."

He didn't seem like he was going to be any more forthcoming than that, so Historia reached for the bags and rummaged inside. She pulled out some bread rolls, a small wheel of cheese, two apples and a couple of sweet looking pastries filled with jam. There was also another large flask filled with tea, along with two cups and saucers. Her stomach growled impatiently again.

"Where did you-?"

"Mess Hall kitchens. They're stocked for breakfast tomorrow. Best I could do, I'm afraid."

She just smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded as he watched her lay the small feast out for them. She used the little wooden table and chairs which resided in the modest living room of the quarters, lighting a candle amongst it all.

Returning to him, she eyed the discarded gear again. "Um. Why, exactly, did you need to use 3DMG? Was the door just too conventional?"

That earned her an austere stare. "No, smartass. A couple of groups were returning from the Banquet. I didn't want to be seen hanging around your quarters."

"Oh."

He looked her up and down. "You're still in your dress."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. It's impossible to get out of alone."

He stared at her strangely, and she noticed that familiar pink tinge at his shirt collar. His lip twitched.

Oh Walls, did he think she was attempting some cringe-worthy line on him?

She felt herself blush. Her hands shot out in front of her, trying to wave away his incorrect observation. "Oh, no - I don't mean – it wasn't intentional; really, I can't get out of it."

He stared at her a little longer, before tilting his head to the side. "Well, it would have been a smooth come-on. I'm actually a little disappointed."

She punched his shoulder. "Just shut up and help, would you?"

He folded his cloak neatly over the arm chair wedged in the corner of her bedroom and rolled up his shirtsleeves to the elbows, before stepping up behind her. His hands settled on her hips, and it was all she could do to stop herself backing into him.

"I'll help, but I'll need some guidance. Its like a work of art back here; not a fucking clue where to start."

She smiled to herself. "There are little hooks all the way down the back; you'll need to start with them."

"Ah."

"Can you see them?"

"Think so. You're gonna have to move all this hair though; hell."

She reached behind her head and bundled her hair up into a messy heap. She found herself suddenly aware of his breath on the back of her neck; hot and rhythmic.

His hands left her hips, and she felt a light tugging at her back. He was silent for a while as he worked, and Historia felt the fabric slowly loosening; first around her breasts, then her ribcage, and down to her waist.

"You know-" his voice was low at her ear as it broke the silence "- I had pictured seeing this dress in a pile on your bedroom floor at several points tonight."

Now, _that_ was a cringe-worthy line, but his words still made her heart stutter.

A thought occurred to her. "Liar," she chided.

"What?" His fingers stilled.

"We both know what you actually pictured was it folded neatly atop a dresser. Or, better yet, pressed and hung."

A small hum of air rushed past her ear, and she knew he must have laughed. "Yeah, alright; you got me. Sentiment is the same though, isn't it?"

Her willpower failed her then. Screw it. She pushed back into him, feeling her backside collide with his crotch. There was already a firmness there which sent her reeling.

"Hey. Stop," he growled into her ear. "You need to eat something first."

"Hurry up then," she breathed.

Finally, the Captain reached the last hook, and he peeled the dress away from her frame. With the sapphire shed, Historia stood before him in her flesh coloured corset and underwear. She turned to look at him over her shoulder, and caught sight of his throat bobbing as he swallowed audibly.

"'The fuck do I do with this?"

She grinned shyly. She'd been naked in front of him more than once before, but somehow, the thought of baring herself in front of him again tonight was both thrilling and daunting all at once.

"The cords. You need to loosen them, then I can step out of it."

"Fine."

She felt his fingers set to work again, and bit by bit, the constriction eased and she was able to breathe deeper.

"These things are fucking stupid; why do you even need this?"

"It's supposed to improve your shape."

He was almost at the bottom cord now.

"Tsk. There's nothing wrong with your shape."

She tried to suppress a girlish grin at his words. He was so refreshingly blunt; she realised it was actually one of the qualities she liked most about him.

"Thank you."

He hummed in response. "Think it's done."

"Oh."

The pair stood in loaded silence for a long moment; Historia wondering whether she was brave enough to just expose herself by dropping the corset.

"Here."

She felt his hands move to the boned garment, and, without hesitation, he slid it gently downwards for her. Hands free, she was able to cup her breasts against the chill of the room as she stepped out of it. Crouching at her feet, Levi shifted his gaze upwards until their eyes met. She watched him inhale slowly.

"Shit."

"Shit?"

"I mean … you're fucking beautiful."

"Oh ..."

She didn't know how to respond. And he didn't seem to know where to go from there, either.

Things all felt very different when it was no longer just business, so to speak. A pressured anticipation seemed to weigh down the quiet of her quarters.

Historia could feel it almost physically. Without warning, she swayed. Her feet tried to adjust to steady herself, but they snagged on the corset cords. She stumbled, but didn't have far to fall before colliding with a solid mass covered in soft material; Levi's chest. Strong hands caught her around the shoulders. He straightened in a flash, gripping her tightly to him. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt on instinct, and her stomach lurched when she realised her bare breasts were now pressed up against him.

Oh hell.

"Food," Levi muttered gruffly in her ear.

She nodded against his chest, but didn't move away from him as he straightened her and removed his hands from her shoulders.

"I'll, uh … just grab my my night dress."

He turned away as she retrieved the garment from her bedside and slipped it over her head without a word. She returned to his side.

"So … shall we eat?"

He nodded.

The pair settled themselves across from one another, and she watched Levi busy himself with tearing up some bread to eat with a lump of cheese and slice of apple. She followed suit, and the moment the soft bread and creamy cheese touched her tongue, she realised how hungry she'd actually been.

"You look like you're enjoying that."

He stared at her as the little candle flame flickered a warm glow across his features; highlighting the angle of his jaw and cheekbones and exaggerating the hollows beneath his eyes. It reminded her of the memory she'd seen of him and Petra in his office, working through reports late into the evening. She knew he'd hated how the candle-light made him look.

She smiled between mouthfuls. "I was hungrier than I thought."

"Well, don't neglect yourself again. You need your strength."

"It wasn't intentional. I've had a lot on my mind."

He cleared his throat, glancing away from her. "Yeah, well. I know the feeling."

Silence settled between them again. Damn; how had this become so awkward?

She toyed with what to say next. They were both dancing around each other like children again. It was ridiculous.

Channelling her bravery, she swallowed the piece of apple she'd been crunching and squared her jaw.

"Levi … What are we doing?"

His eyebrows rose as he looked back at her. "What do you mean, what are we doing? We're eating-"

"Shut up. Don't be smart. You know what I mean. This; us. I …" she faltered, trying to figure out what she wanted to say to him. "Back in the carriage. What were you trying to say?"

He set down the bread he'd been eating, straightening in his chair. "You said you knew?"

Yes. She had, hadn't she?

She did know. But ...

"What changed?"

He wiped his hands together, careful to ensure there were no crumbs remaining on his skin. His fingers reached to stroke his chin, and he tilted his head as he gazed at her, apparently considering his words carefully. Finally, he answered. "Honestly? … You did."

She hadn't expected that.

"Your light went missing. And, well shit, if it isn't the most dazzling fucking light I've come across. You went dark on me, Historia, and I suppose … I couldn't bear that it was me who'd caused that." He sat back in his chair, crossing his ankles over and running a hand through his hair, which was rapidly falling back from it's earlier slicked style. He looked pained. "I never wanted to feel like this. I never expected it; that's for sure. You were just a kid … You are just a kid," He rubbed the back of his neck in apparent discomfort. "But then … you're the brightest, spunkiest, most infuriating kid I've ever met. Well, except for maybe Jaeger. How the fuck could I _not_ to fall for you, when you took me into your bed?"

She stared at him. "You've … fallen for me?"

Levi crossed his arms. "Tsk. Don't make it sound like some sappy, shitty love story. It's not; we don't live in that sort of world. You've got your head in the clouds if you think otherwise. But if I had to-"

* * *

Levi didn't get to finish his sentence, because Historia had crept around the table, and before he knew what had hit him, she clasped a hand around his neck and dragged his mouth to hers.

Her kiss was desperate, breathy and clumsy. But it was what he needed. Suddenly, all of the hesitation, the annoying little reservations that buzzed around his conscious, well, they all abated. He kissed her back, gently at first, but his own desire soon turned his movements more forceful, and before he had chance to realise what they were doing, his legs were following Historia over to the large couch which lay before the small hearth at the centre of the room.

Pausing at the corner of the furniture, he reached for her thighs and lifted her easily, encouraging her to wrap her legs around him with his insistent hands. Then he lay her down on her back, following until he knelt poised above her atop the sunken cushions of the sofa.

Their mouths separated.

"Well, this feels familiar ..." Levi's nose brushed against the Queen's, before he captured her mouth with another kiss.

"Mhmm." She hummed against him without breaking their contact.

His mind tumbled back to the fateful night that he'd found himself in her quarters, kneeling over her with his chest bare as she ran her pale fingers over his skin. The night he'd consented to her request of him.

Is this really where he wanted … no; where he _needed_ things to go now? Could he really give himself to her entirely?

An ugly fear clawed at his throat, and amber eyes blinked back at him for just a moment in time; dulled and staring into an infinity of death. He thought of Petra then, and of Isla, Isabel and Farlan. Mike. Nanaba. And Erwin … and he knew what they'd all say.

 _Don't waste it, Levi. The precious time you have left. The time she has._

Wasn't it better to have loved and lost, than to never feel love at all?

For all the pain, all the heartache they'd all caused him … he would never be without any of them. Friends. Lovers.

And he wouldn't be without her, either. Her; laid out beneath him in all her radiant glory. This magnificent, bold, beautiful nineteen year old girl who wanted to give her soul to him.

He would protect her. And he'd follow her to the ends of the earth. He knew it in that brief moment where time had stilled around them. It was like clarity after riding through thick fog.

He pushed his mouth harder against hers, desperate to taste every last bit of her. She was his, and his alone. His Queen. His lover. His Historia.

"Hey," he grunted, as he broke away for a moment's breath. "You … you're sure you want this, yeah?"

He wanted to gauge his own eyes out at the realisation of how scary that question was. How much her answer really mattered to him.

She gazed up at him, frowning as her eyes darted between his. "I've never wanted anything more."

* * *

Historia wasn't sure how long they stayed wrapped up in each other there on the sofa; their kisses cycling from desperate and insistent, to gentle and poignant, and back again. Levi's hands explored the curves of her silhouette, his fingers dancing up her thighs and clutching at her waist as his hips ground against her.

It was a divine feeling after an evening of measure and deprivation. She'd felt starved of his touch for so long, but now she was feasting on the sensation of his skin on hers. She didn't even try to remove his shirt; there would be time for that later. Right now, just holding him close was enough; breathing in the delightful scent of soap and spices at his neck.

The candle on the little table had burned right down into a pool of wax when they broke away from one another for more than just a few breathy seconds.

Levi was still poised above her, balancing on his elbows, his thighs resting between hers. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Fuck."

"What?"

"This. This is just ..."

She knew what he was trying to say. She smiled in agreement. "Yeah. Nothing feels better, does it?"

He sighed, nudging her along the sofa so that he could sit upright. He leant his head against the back of the chair, running his hands over his face. "What do you do to me, woman?"

She laughed, hitting him on the leg. He looked at her.

"What?" She shrugged at him.

"Oh, I fucking love it when you hit me."

She stared at him incredulously. "Eh … _What_?"

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "None of you brats were ever brave enough. Until you took it upon yourself to impress the superiority of your new-found royal position on me. What a fucking surprise that was."

"Levi! I was just a child."

She grabbed one of the pillows from the sofa, attempting to smack him around the head with it. He grabbed her wrist before she had chance. "You're still just a child." His growl was low as he fixed her with steely eyes, and she wondered for a moment whether he was annoyed.

Ah, screw it. She decided to push her luck.

"Sorry, old man."

He yanked her closer by her wrist, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"... respect your elders, brat."

And then he smiled. A huge, genuine, cheek piercing smile which made her toes curl with delight and shock at the same time.

She lunged forward, locking her lips to his again. He relented for a moment, before griping her shoulders and pushing her back. "Hey, I think we should finish up with that food, first. Then I'm all yours. In whatever capacity you see fit."

They decided to forego the formality of the table, instead laying out the knapsacks that Levi had transported the food in across the rug in front of the hearth, and they lounged there together as they nibbled on the remaining bread and pastries.

Historia licked jam from her fingers as she sat cross legged across from Levi. He'd poured them some tea to accompany their 'midnight feast', and he was drinking from a tea cup slowly as he watched her eat.

"So," his baritone punctuated the sips. "Have you seen any more of my memories since we last spoke properly?"

Historia paused mid-lick. Oh no. She didn't want to bring up what she'd seen now; they were both still giddy from each other's touch, and she knew the visions were more than enough to sober the evening.

Levi clearly sensed her hesitation, because his brows knotted together as he returned his cup to its saucer. "Historia?"

"I … I did, yes. It was just, um ..."

"Tell me. It's OK. Promise."

She gazed at his face, suddenly so earnest in the low candle glow.

She could always just lie. But she didn't want to, not again. And besides, part of her wanted to hear what he'd say about it all. She straightened her shoulders; probably best just to get it over with.

"I saw your conversation with Erwin, when you asked him not to go with you all to Shiganshina."

Levi said nothing.

"And … I saw Isla, the bar maid. You used to like visiting her, back in the Underground."

Still he said nothing, but she swore she saw what little colour there was to his features drain away. She sucked in a big breath. "And I watched you murder the three MPs who accidentally shot her."

* * *

There it was. The thing he'd dreaded her witnessing since he discovered she'd be able to see those parts of him that he'd rather would stay buried. Buried, like the long rotten corpse of the kid MP he'd brutalised those years ago in the Underground.

Levi was no stranger to murder. But he always acted quickly and cleanly, and for the protection of others.

That kid and his comrades shouldn't have died that day by Levi's hand. The boy had made a stupid mistake, and Levi, not much more than a boy himself at the time, had seen fit to make him pay for it with his life.

 _Don't regret the choices you make_ , Erwin had told him once. Well; he'd never stop fucking regretting that one.

He realised Historia was staring at him expectantly, a nervous tilt to her lips.

"I … Shit." He rubbed at his eyes with his hands, trying to form the right words. "I was worried you'd have to see that."

She didn't reply, just gave a slight nod.

Fuck. What must she think of him? And she'd let him touch her with his murderous hands tonight, all the while knowing what a hateful bastard he could be?

"It was a mistake. A terrible, terrible mistake; one that will haunt me until the grave."

Historia just pursed her lips, but still no sound left her.

"Fuck, Historia. Please say something." Levi clutched his temples, shame coursing through him in front of this pure, innocent girl. Shit, how had he ever thought he was worthy of her?

"It's OK, Levi."

He grit his teeth, unable to look at her. "How the fuck is what I did OK? The worst thing is … at the time, it felt _good_. Like I was some kind of animal, or those violent, fuck-headed thugs that I swore I'd never become. I always thought I was better than them, but I can never escape that lapse of integrity. Doesn't it sicken you, to know what a man like me is capable of?"

He finally made himself look at her, and to his surprise, her eyes were shimmering, and a small smile graced her lips.

"Yes. It made me sick to my stomach, what I saw you do. But-" she leant forward until she was on all fours, and moved slowly towards him. "-It also made me realise how deep this goes. The fact that I saw what you're capable of, and, despite it, I can't – would never – hate you. You're brave; fiercely loyal; a good man. And ... I love you for all of it."

Her nose was an inch from his when the words left her lips. She stopped dead, and he was sure in the very same moment they both realised that it was the first time she'd properly said it. That she loved him.

Fuck.

Clearly of the expectation that he wouldn't return the sentiment, she hurriedly pressed her lips to his without waiting for a reply.

He gripped her chin, halting the sweet sensation. "Wait." He looked her dead in her eyes. Those big, beautiful, opal eyes. "Are you sure you mean that?"

Her face was fierce as she stared him down. "Absolutely," she breathed.

"Well, shit. Then … you're a fool. But ... I feel the same way, Historia Reiss."

The moment their lips reconnected felt like lightening had struck him square in the chest. The static fizzled and crackled through his veins; fire and thunder all at once igniting his blood. He was suddenly whole, without ever realizing he'd been an unfinished part of something. She was the piece that completed him, that lifted him, that made him transcend the piece of shit underground rat he'd been all his life. It was the moment he saw the sky, felt the breeze, clasped Erwin's hand and met Petra's lips combined all at once in a rush of wild euphoria and epiphany. And more, so much more and-

"Ah, Levi!"

He felt her hand push against his shoulder gently, and he came to his senses. He was on top of her, and his mouth was at the dip of her neck.

"Shit!" He sat back, pulling her up and sweeping her hair aside to check for any marks. Her pale skin was a blank canvass still, save for the tiny smattering of freckles at her collarbone. "Oh … thank the Walls. I thought for a second ..."

She laughed, and it was so carefree in his ears. Like the sound he'd heard her make when they'd danced at the Banquet, but better. "Control yourself, Captain!"

He growled at her as he swept her up into his arms. "'The fuck did I tell you about titles in the bedroom?"

"But we're not in the bedroom."

He tsk'd. "We will be."

* * *

"Hange."

Zackley's gruff voice stopped the Commander in her tracks.

"Sir?" She turned to him, hand paused in mid air clutching the glass of wine she'd just procured from the server's tray.

"Would you care for a stroll? I'd like a quick word."

Hange's heart lurched. She plastered on her best fake grin. "Certainly, Premier."

The pair walked leisurely across the quiet courtyard. Hange took a large gulp of her wine, awaiting Zackley's questions. Shit, she hoped this wasn't about Levi. Or Historia. Shit, shit.

"It's been a splendid evening, hasn't it?"

She nodded.

"Apart from the unfortunate incident with the Queen, of course. Have we had word about her condition?"

"Ah … yes. She has come round and I believe is safely back at Trost HQ, recovering."

"Hmm." He inclined his head. "Good. Good. And Captain Levi; he's with her, yes?"

Hange squared her shoulders. "Yes. That's correct."

"Hmm. I see ..."

She dug her nails into her palms as her hands remained rigidly at her sides.

"Do we know what caused her to collapse?"

"I'm … not aware of anything, yet, sir. But I don't recall her eating anything. Perhaps it had something to do with that?"

Zackley stroked his beard. "A foolish thing for her to do, really. But such is the whim of young girls … Perhaps she was distracted?"

Hange willed calm to settle over her. "Distracted, sir?"

"Indeed. By that Farm lad, I suspect?"

Thank the Walls. She could handle this. "Ah, yes. They do seem quite close, don't they? And she is at that age – showing an interest in boys, and such."

Zackly made a low rumbling sound in his throat. "A worry, really. She won't neglect her duty, do you think? She seems particularly close with the scouts. Have you any concerns, Hange?"

Hange adjusted her glasses. "I shouldn't think so, Premier. She understands her role."

It wasn't a total lie.

"Alright." He turned, as if to head back inside. "Thank you for the conversation, Commander."

On his third step away from her, Hange let the tension ease from her frame a little. But the Premier glanced back.

"Oh, and Hange? Keep an eye on Levi. He seemed distracted himself, this evening. Particularly by our Queen."

Hange stared at his retreating back.

" … Sir?"

"Can't have Humanity's Strongest neglecting his duties in favour of playing lap dog to Her Majesty, now, can we?"

* * *

Historia's fingers slipped the buttons of Levi's shirt undone as he knelt above her on the bed. His kisses on her neck were slow and self-indulgent, and every now and then she felt the delicious scrape of teeth against her flesh.

"Careful," she exhaled into his shoulder.

Her words were met with a low groan of protest. The sound sent blood rushing between her thighs, and she was suddenly hyper-aware of the feel of her silky underwear, and the sensation of Levi's fingers creeping in teasing touches up her inside leg.

"Oh …" She sank back into the downy pillows, slipping his shirt from his shoulders lazily. The presence of his light touch at the outside of her panties drew her attention, and her fingers abandoned the material to clutch at his neck as she arched against his hand.

"Levi ..." His name left her lips in agonized desire.

"Mmm." He brushed his nose against her chin, peppering kisses up her jaw.

His fingers began to move in tantalising circles, and biting her lip was all she could do to stop from moaning his name repeatedly.

"Shit, I've missed you." The words rushed past her ear as he shifted position to allow his hand better access. He slipped inside her underwear, and she was already so sensitive that she shuddered as his fingers grazed her.

There was a nagging hesitation at the back of her mind though, and it grew more insistent with every caress he made. Finally done teasing, he made to slip a finger inside of her.

"Stop!" She dug her nails into his biceps.

"What?" His eyes widened at her. He looked fearful. "What's wrong? Fuck, did I hurt you?"

Her chest heaved with the effort that it took to stop him. "Of course not."

He frowned, his hand still tucked in her underwear as he loomed over her. "What then?"

"Well … I feel like we're ignoring something quite important, here. And I can't stop thinking about it."

He pulled his hand away then, sitting back on his haunches. The movement sent little waves of disappointment through Historia. But she knew she couldn't have carried on when there were doubts in her mind.

"Tell me."

"Levi. Although it may not be visibly apparent yet, I'm pregnant with your child."

He exhaled slowly, hands resting on his slack-clad thighs. "I am very aware, Historia, trust me."

She bit her lip. "OK. Well … I mean … should we really be doing this?" When he looked suddenly anxious, she clarified. "Sex, I mean."

He stared at her for a long moment.

"It won't harm the baby, will it?"

Levi's features softened, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Historia … do you remember me telling you where I was born, and who to?"

She nodded.

"Well. If I was born and raised in a brothel to a whore, and I'm here in front of you, then I think we can assume that your child - uh, that is," he tripped over his words awkwardly, " our child - will be perfectly fine."

She realised that made sense. But the thought of a tiny Levi being subjected to what she was sure for a young child must be the horrors of a brothel made her heart ache suddenly.

She reached for him, fingers splayed. "Come here."

His brow wrinkled, but he complied, shifting up the bed towards her so that she could wrap her dainty arms around his muscled back. "You OK?" he mumbled into her hair.

"Yes," she whispered. "I just want you to know … that I will give this baby everything you and I never had as children. Alright?" Her voice almost broke at the last word. She thought of her mother, and how she had pushed Historia away.

' _I wish you'd never been born_.'

* * *

Levi pulled back from her hug. He gripped her chin in sure hands, and fixed their eyes intensely. "We'll talk about all that a little later. But I promise I'm not going anywhere, and I intend to do my absolute fucking best by the pair of you, right?"

His sudden vow to her was a surprise as it left his own mouth, but Levi knew from the instant he spoke the words that they would become his complete truth. He would do his best by them; he would protect them and he would serve them, because that's just what he fucking did, wasn't it?

They were both his now. His haven and his responsibility. And he'd be damned if he'd let anyone take that away.

"Thank you," she whispered against his mouth, before kissing him with sudden fervour. He took this as permission to continue, so he pushed her back down into the pillows and replaced his hand between her legs.

She was so warm and slick, her desire for him evidenced by her body. He pushed inside of her, breaking their kiss so that he could stare her dead in the eyes as he pleasured her.

"Shit." The curse sounded extra dirty coming from her pretty little mouth, and it made him ache for her.

He slid the hem of her night dress up with his free hand. "Take this off."

She complied, reaching for it. The garment was pulled over her head and tossed aside. He grimaced as it landed in a pile on the floor, his eyes drawn from her for just a second.

"Don't. Even. Think about it," Historia panted at him.

He looked back at her, and ... wow. The messy item of clothing on the floor immediately dissipated from his thoughts. Memories didn't do justice to the image of her naked, beautiful body as she lay beneath him; all his to claim. He marvelled how her shyness had dissolved now, and she was staring at him eagerly, lips half-parted in silent keening.

He thrust quicker, revelling in the physicality of it all. Talking about emotions and all that shit didn't come naturally to him at all, but this did. Oh, this fucking did. And he was going to show her, through his actions, what all the words in the universe couldn't convey.

"Levi-" her voice was a high whimper now, "I'm close."

"Fucking already!?" Well. He'd surpassed even his own expectations.

He got his answer in the form of a delirious groan which rippled through her body. He felt her orgasm through his fingers, and it was sensual as hell.

"Wow." He removed his hand gently from between her legs, stroking her thigh as he went.

"Uh … Sorry." Historia was breathless, eyes hooded with the elated feeling that came after climax.

"Hey, don't apologise. Hell. Happy to do this all night."

* * *

His voice was thick with the threat of it, and Walls, did she want him to. But something in her wanted her own little bit of control, too; she wanted to do to him what he was doing to her – to make him come apart in her hands.

"Levi …?"

He was kissing her neck again, a hand skimming up her thigh and across her ribs until it met her breast.

"Hmm?"

"I … I want you to show me – OUCH!"

She yanked his hand back from where he'd been kneading her flesh firmly.

"Fuck. Sorry-"

"It's fine. Things are a little … sensitive, right now."

She released his hand, and he twisted to clasp her wrist. He pressed her arm back into the pillows above her head, and brought his lips down to plant a soft kiss against her nipple.

"I'll be more careful."

The whispered words sent goose pimples erupting across her flesh, and the feeling of his warm, velvet mouth as he gently sucked at her made her almost forget what she'd wanted to say.

Almost.

"Hold on."

She pushed him back as she sat up.

"Now what?" Impatience flickered across his face.

She shoved his shoulder. "I was trying to say … to ask; would you show me – you know, like you did before?"

"Show you?" He frowned for a moment, before realisation dawned. "Oh. Right. You don't have to-"

She pressed a finger against his lips, boldly silencing him. "I want to."

He didn't speak; just tilted his head and raised a brow at her.

To show him she was serious about her request, Historia reached for the fastening at the waist of his slacks and undid it. She kept her eyes glued to his face as she ran a hand over the bulge at his crotch experimentally. His lips parted, releasing a little puff of air.

This was good. OK, keep going.

She gifted him with a few light strokes through the fabric of his slacks, before reaching for the waistband to pull them away. Understanding, he rose onto his knees and swung one leg off the bed, before his fingers found hers and he helped her drag the material downwards.

"Take them off completely," she breathed. "All of it. I want to see you."

He nodded, planting his other foot on the floor and tugging his trousers and underwear away in one swift move. He stared at her while he did it, with a kind of silent swagger that made her want to drag her nails across his skin.

Historia's breath caught in her throat as she drank in the sight of him; naked and aroused. Hell; what was she going to do with … _All_ of him?

She bit her lip nervously as she raked her gaze from his erection to his tempestuous eyes.

He raised a brow at her again. "Come here."

She rose, stepping off the bed. He reached for her elbows and pulled her against him. The feeling of him hard, pressed against her lower stomach, sent her reeling. He planted several breathless kisses against her mouth, before reaching for her fingers and curling them between his own.

"Show me," she persisted, her words a whisper against his lips.

He twisted her hand between them, and suddenly she felt his erection beneath her touch. A shiver ran through him at the contact, and already she felt like the most powerful person in the entire world.

"Like this." His breath was a hot rush into her mouth.

He moved her grip slowly to his tip, and then back down again; slicking moisture along his length. Damn; she could already feel the heat pooling between her legs for a second time that night. She let his fingers guide her, up and down in a smooth rhythm, until it was no longer him setting the pace any more.

His hold grew slack as his breathing quickened, and she was mesmerised by the rapid rise and fall of his chest. He didn't take his eyes off her as she worked him; his brows crushing together in a look of half shock, half utter lust.

"Shit. That's good," he gasped. "Oh, fuck."

She glanced away from him, trying to disguise the satisfied smile she knew must be gracing her features.

A huff left his lips, the corners also upturned. "Fuck; you're hot when you do that."

"What?"

He groaned. "That fucking smile, Historia. Like you know you've got me."

She smashed her mouth against his, kissing him vigorously as her hand maintained pace. He forced his tongue into her mouth, reaching to run his fingers through her hair. She pulled back, dragging her teeth along his lower lip as she'd felt him do to her before.

"I do know I've got you," she breathed, "when every other word is 'fucking,' 'fuck,' or 'shit'."

"Ohhh, hell, Historia; don't fucking cuss. I can't take it." He pressed his forehead to hers, squeezing his eyes closed. "Shit. Shit."

She grinned to herself again. This felt good. She liked being in control. "You can come, if you want."

* * *

The casual, take-it or leave-it tone to her words almost did make him come. But he reached for her hand, stilling her thrusts.

"Uh." It was an effort to speak. "Not like this; too much mess."

He felt, rather than saw, her roll her eyes. "Of course."

She clutched at his neck, dragging his lips down to hers. After several more salacious moments of kissing, she paused. "I could … use my mouth?"

Fuck; how he wanted that pretty little mouth around him right now. But he knew she hadn't done that before, and if they stayed true to their words to one another tonight, there would be plenty of time to go there further down the line.

"No." He cupped her jaw, trying to be gentle, but the carnal blood rushing through his veins was making it difficult. "I want you to sit on me."

She gazed up at him, all innocent and new. "Alright."

He turned and stepped backwards towards the bed, coaxing her after him with his hands on her bare hips. As the back of his knees hit the frame, he sat. She stood before him, hesitant.

"Here." He pulled her against him, sliding a hand to cup her perfect ass. "Straddle me."

She slid a milky leg over his toned thigh, and positioned herself above him. "Like this?"

"Good. Now sit."

She lowered herself a little too enthusiastically, letting out a gasp.

"Fuck; slowly," he grunted.

She leaned forwards into him, resting her forehead against his shoulder as she attempted to lower her pelvis again, slower this time. The tightness which suddenly gripped his cock was intoxicating. He felt her whimper into the dip of his collarbone as she sank deeper into his lap.

"Are you alright?" He sighed against her hair.

She didn't reply, but her chin lifted until they were face to face again. Her eyes were heavy with what he could only assume was want. "Levi ..."

Shit, his name sounded good on her lips.

"Move," he urged, supporting her weight with strong forearms wrapped around her thighs.

Their foreheads met again, and the sensation of her rising made the air leave his lungs in a rush. She adjusted so that her knees were planted either side of him on the mattress, and the sudden purchase appeared to fuel her confidence. She teetered at his edge, before lowering her hips once again.

"Ahh … Historia."

"Levi." She thrust his name back at him, as though they were sparring.

"Like this, it-won't-take-long." His words jarred as she began to move quicker, rolling her hips against him. He moved a hand back between her legs, mirroring her rhythm in his circling fingers. The delirious thought that he couldn't remember ever having felt this good occurred to him. This girl was pure fucking gold.

And she was his. All his.

The concept was enough to tip him over the edge. His fingernails dug into her hip as he dragged her hard against him. She groaned, and it spurred him harder. The tight coil between them had been wound and wound all evening, and now it was at breaking point; he knew he couldn't hold it together any longer. He growled her name against her neck as he came, awed by the feel of her sat astride him and in command. In the same instant, he felt Historia shudder against him with another soft cry. And then she slumped against his sweat soaked chest, her body heaving.

Their shadows stretching across the walls rose and fell in unison as they drew in exhausted breaths. Levi stroked her hair, cradling her into him.

"Do you feel OK?" he whispered.

A contented sigh hit his skin, like rain against the scorched ground on a hot day. He closed his eyes, clutching her tightly, and allowed them both to fall back into the bed covers in a tangle of limbs and euphoria.

* * *

Historia wasn't exactly sure how long she'd dozed off for. All she did know was, it was still dark when she awoke, and, unsurprisingly, Levi was still awake.

She pressed herself tighter against his side, hooking a leg over his muscular thigh.

"You awake?"

"Mmm," she murmured against the curve of his bicep. "Let's do that again."

"Historia; just a few hours ago you passed out in the middle of a fucking dance floor. I think we'd best take it easy, don't you?" His voice was standard, stoic Levi, but when she opened an eye to peek at him, he was smiling.

"You really are starting to sound like George."

She opened both eyes to find his smile had quickly dissolved into a glare. "Oh? Often hop into bed with him, do you?" She couldn't tell if he was half serious.

She shoved him playfully. "Jealous?"

"Of Farm Boy?" He rolled his eyes. "Tsk. Don't make me laugh."

"Couldn't if I wanted to. You're too much of a moody ass for that, _Captain_." She used his title just to irk him.

"Watch it, brat; do you remember last time you gave me shit in the bedroom? I believe spanking occurred."

She grinned into the crook of his arm; her fingers dancing across his solid abs. "Yes please."

Levi smacked at her hand. "Hey, stop, will you? Enough."

But then he did laugh; and it was the most honest and relaxed sound she thought she'd ever heard leave his mouth.

Historia marvelled at how natural this back and forth felt with him. Who would ever have know, when they first met all those years ago, that they would both end up like this; so wrapped up in one another? She wondered what Ymir would say if she could see them now. Some incredulous, snarky remark; more than likely. She pondered on the memory of her. They weren't all that different, Levi and Ymir, when she really thought about it.

A ticklish sensation across her stomach brought her back to her senses. She glanced down, only to find Levi had scooted along the bed, and now lay staring at her abdomen as his weather-worn fingers skated across her pale skin. He touched her as though she were something of absolute fascination, but at the same time, might scald him at any minute.

She thought to ask him what he was doing, but something made her hesitate. It felt as though she were watching a wild hare nibble at some buttercups; one false move would send it startling into the undergrowth.

His eyes seemed to study her, and he paused the feather-soft touches to lay his palm flat against her belly.

She could stand it no longer.

"Levi," she whispered, "what are you doing?"

He didn't answer at first; simply staring at his hand as it rose and fell with Historia's breathing. Just when she thought he may not have heard her, his deep voice replied with a question.

"Can you feel anything yet? You know, moving, or whatever."

She shook her head. "Not really. Sometimes I get this fluttery, anxious feeling in my gut. But honestly, I'm not sure that it's not just you doing that to me, lately."

He glanced at her, and his mouth opened and closed several times, as though he was unsure what to say to that. He finally settled on just pressing a chaste kiss to the inside of her wrist.

She sighed. "It's all been such a blur, hasn't it? I suppose it's been hard to process exactly what all of this means." Her own fingers crept to her stomach, as had become habit. Levi slid his hand to meet hers, and their fingers interlocked.

"You don't have to worry any more." He was still gazing at where their hands joined, a soft frown painted across his features. "We'll do this together, even if it is behind closed doors. We'll figure it out."

She twisted to him, then; her mouth brushing the softest kiss against his. "Promise?" she whispered.

He pressed his lips to the tip of her nose; his eyes closed. "I'm all yours."

* * *

"Historia ..."

Levi's dulcet tone swam through her consciousness. She stirred, reaching out for his warmth.

Nothing.

A frown formed, but sleep still held her eyes closed.

"Historia ..."

She moaned, her fingers still searching the empty space beside her for the Captain. Still, they came up empty. Her heart began to race.

"Hey, get your ass up, sleepyhead,"

Where was he? She was about to retract her fingers, when a sudden warmth brushed against them. She managed to crack one eye open to find Levi knelt beside her on the bed, pressing a kiss to her outstretched hand.

The room was dim; the faintest, pallid light sneaking through the gap in the curtains.

"Get up," he ordered.

"Urgh; what time is it?"

"Just get changed. There's something I want to show you."

He tossed over her riding pants and a shirt, along with a dark cloak similar to the one he'd worn when he'd come to her the night before. He was already dressed in his slacks and shirt, his own cloak hanging across his shoulders.

She sat up, rubbing her bleary eyes. "What … is this really necessary?"

He swept over, grasping her chin in his fingers and planting an insistent kiss against her mouth. It ended far too soon.

She groaned into the sweet sensation his lips evoked. "OK, OK. I'm coming."

Once she was dressed and had tamed her hair into a neat braid, Levi led her over to the window.

She frowned at him. "What are we doing?"

He shoved a case at her. It was ODM gear. She took it from him curiously, popping the lid open. The equipment inside was immaculate; even the gas cannisters gleamed as though they'd been vigorously polished.

"You got your gear back already?"

He shook his head. "Couldn't sleep, so I set to work cleaning and servicing the set I used last night. Good as new, now. Well, almost."

She gaped at him. "But; how did you …?"

He waved her curiosity away impatiently. "Look; it doesn't matter. I grabbed another set from Inventory for me, anyway, so-"

"For you?"

"Yeah."

She made a face at him. "Well who's this for, then?"

"Fuck," the curse was pushed out under his breath. "Who do you think, dipshit? It's for you."

"Me!?"

"Yes. Listen; back at the Orphanage. When you stole my gear to use – I got the impression that you missed this shit. So; I'm giving you the opportunity to do some flying one more time – before you get so fucking round you can't even make it off the ground." He paused, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, as though nervous he'd crossed a line with that last comment.

Historia merely looked at him. "We're going out on 3DMG? Where?"

How did he do this? How did he know her so entirely? Her heart fluttered with a nervous excitement.

"I know a place; it's somewhere I'd like to show you. But we have to move quick, and you have to keep your face covered with that cloak, alright?"

She nodded.

"Right. Gear up, then."

He had to help her adjust some of the straps, but she quickly got herself buckled into the equipment. Damn, she'd missed this feeling.

She stood before him, awaiting his instructions.

"Now listen; stay close to me, stay close to the walls of the buildings, and most importantly, no fancy shit, right? You'll have to be careful - slow, steady movements." He looked her up and down, and then seemed to realise exactly who it was he was talking to. "Eh, not that you ever were one to show off. Left that to Kirchstein and Jaeger."

She smiled, and then, Walls knew what made her do it, but she slammed her fist into her chest in a perfect salute. As though he were still her Captain, and she his subordinate.

He stared at her incredulously. "Eh, OK."

A few moments later, Historia found herself perched on the wooden ledge; window frame cast wide open. The dawn breeze whipped around her face, fluttering the hood of her cloak. She pulled it down further across her brow. To her right, Levi was poised like a kingfisher ready to dive from an overhanging branch; his own cloak swathing his features.

He turned to her. "Ready?"

She grinned. "Always, Captain."

They leapt in unison from the high window, silhouettes against the first light; the steady hiss of gas in their wake.

* * *

 **A/N:** And so, good people, that concludes The Forge. Please let me know your thoughts - like, I'm absolutely bricking it not going to lie, as this is probably the second most important bit of this long-ass story, and needed to be done justice. I really hope it delivered *hides face in hands*


	32. Revelation: Dawn

**Summary:**

Levi reveals more of his past to Historia as the sun rises over Trost. Everyone looks ahead with differing senses of purpose.

 **Notes:**

It's a shorter one guys, but there are some nice moments, I hope.

* * *

 **ARC 4: REVELATION**

 ** _'The act of making something known that was a secret, or a fact that is made known.'_**

 **CHAPTER 32:** **Dawn**

Historia revelled in the feel of the wind's fingers dragging through her hair as she skimmed along the sides of the buildings. The sky was full of that murk that hangs in the air when sunrise is still just a threat on the horizon, and she was grateful to have that cloak at their backs as well as the actual cloaks Levi had brought for them as the night began to give way to day.

Up ahead, Levi attached his grapples to the spire of a particularly tall building and reeled himself in with a hiss from his gas. He perched against the stonework, glancing back over his shoulder.

Historia flexed her fingers against the handles of her gear, before following suit, albeit with slightly less grace. Her boots hit the stone with a thud as she came to rest beside the Captain. She pushed her hood back a fraction, catching her breath.

"You alright?" Levi raised his brows at her.

She nodded.

"Good. It's not much further. Keep low and close to the buildings."

He adjusted his footing beside her, before launching from the wall without another word. Historia pondered how he could sound just like he was leading a mission with one of his team, despite what they'd been doing just hours before. She watched as his grapples detached, and he fell through the air gracefully, until the hooks were launched and reattached to the next building.

She took a deep breath, before diving from the wall after him. Perhaps it had something to do with the pregnancy, but every time she let herself free fall, the lurch in her abdomen seemed far more nauseating than it had done back when she'd been a scout. But it was the best kind of nausea; the kind that reminds you how alive you really are.

Her blood sang in her ears and the wind robbed her breath as she darted through the sky. She was free in this moment; not a Queen, not the descendant of a bloodline essential for Eldia's survival, not a pawn in some master plan that she had only the briefest knowledge of … No. She was only a bird in the sky, darting after it's partner on the wind.

She smiled. Couldn't they just stay like this forever? Sparrows on a breeze.

Levi took a sharp left up ahead, and disappeared around the far edge of Trost Barracks. Historia shook herself. She needed to concentrate on what she was doing. The careful angle of her hips as the grapples were fired, and the precise pressure on the levers of the 3DMG which controlled the gas accelerating her forward, no longer came with the ease of second nature to her. She focused her mind on how the smooth wooden handles felt beneath her palms, the resistance of the cold metal triggers, and the insistent pull of the steel wires at her waist.

* * *

Levi used a quick burst of his gas to veer himself towards the little levelled rooftop. He glanced back over his shoulder to check on Historia. She was a couple of buildings back, but still swinging between them with a steady rhythm, her cloak pulled low to obscure her features.

He twisted his torso easily in mid air, whipping his grapples back and then re-firing them so that he could observe her as he dipped towards the rooftop.

From what he remembered of her as a soldier, she'd never been especially talented or showy with ODM gear. But what she lacked in fancy moves, she'd always made up for with drive and grit.

Actually, he loved that about her.

Fuck, he needed to stop using the word ' _love_.' He was getting soft as shit.

He turned forwards just in time for his boots to meet the tiles of the little rooftop. He dug his heels in, skidding easily to a stop as he whipped his grapples back.

The place had hardly changed at all; the tiles were still dotted with moss here and there, and the turrets along the edge crumbling in places. With Historia no longer in his sights, Levi felt a sudden and disconcerting rush of old memories as he glanced around the place. It made his stomach feel heavy; sick. His fingers reached for the cravat that wasn't at his throat. His fist clenched in mid air.

There was a whoosh somewhere close to his right ear. He turned, only to have Historia collide squarely with his chest in a flurry of blonde. Her momentum was such that Levi had to take several steps back to prevent from being knocked over.

"Whoa! I'd forgotten how shit you are at landings." He gripped her shoulders, straightening her.

"Ah, sorry." Her eyes were bright as they met his. She pushed back the strands of hair that had come loose from her braids in the wind, and grinned. "I'd missed this so much – thank you!" She leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek. He raised his brows at her, before yanking her by her hood to kiss her properly.

The energy in that look she gave him ignited a fire in his belly, and the flames seemed to melt the icy ball that had crystallised there at the sight of the rooftop. Despite this, he was still very aware of the ghosts that haunted the edges of his mind up here.

Historia pulled back, nudging him playfully. "You're so handsy, Captain; who knew?"

"Tsk. And you're still a brat. Just a brat with a crown, now."

She laughed at him, and hell; he couldn't remember ever having seen her this _alive_.

* * *

"So … why have we stopped here, then?" The Queen glanced around, taking in the rooftop they'd perched upon, with it's mossy tiles and crumbling stonework. It looked just like any other rooftop in Trost. "Are we still above the old HQ?"

Levi nodded. "Yeah. This rooftop covers part of the barracks."

"Oh."

She was still non the wiser, but Levi seemed suddenly pensive, and it made her reluctant to push him for more. Instead, she strolled to the edge of the rooftop and gazed out over the city. She had to admit, the view was decent from here. She could make out several of the cities most prominent buildings, including the Great Hall where the banquet had been held.

Her feet dangled off one of the stone pillars as she sat herself near the edge.

"It's nice up here."

"Hmm."

She wrapped her cloak tighter around herself. "If not a bit chilly at this time of the morning."

Her breath was creating little puffs of condensation in the air. She felt Levi turn to look at her, before he hopped down beside her. An arm crept around her waist, locking her to his side. She sighed contentedly at his warmth, allowing her head to rest against his shoulder.

"The cold's worth it, trust me. You see the stars?"

Historia frowned. Stars? It was almost daybreak. She tilted her eyes skyward, squinting disbelievingly. "Not really, Levi ..."

He leant in closer to her, raising his arm to point. "Open your eyes. Look, there – just past the tower of the Great Hall – that's the North Star, I think."

Historia followed his gesture, and, low and behold, she was just about able to make out a faint twinkling speck against the rapidly brightening sky. "Huh. I see it."

Levi hummed in reply, before turning his attention to her. "If we'd got here earlier, there would have been others. But ..." His eyes trailed between Historia's own and her lips. "Seemed kind of a shame to wake you."

She smiled, marvelling at his sudden sweetness.

"... then time went on, and I noticed the drool, and the snoring started again, and I said fuck it."

"Hey!"

Well, that was more like him. She shoved him playfully, only to hear him laugh. It was a new laugh, though, this one; she'd not heard him make that sound before. The tension, the short, sharp bark she'd heard from him before, had disappeared. In it's place was something far more at ease, full of depth and rich as the black tea he enjoyed so much.

Perhaps he only laughed like that up here on this little roof, beneath the fading dawn stars. She suddenly wondered how he'd came across this quaint spot.

"You come up here a lot?"

He looked sad, then. "Not any more."

She waited, wondering if he would expand, but his mouth remained shut as he gazed out over the city. She was about to probe further when he clutched at her hand.

"There! Can you see it?"

A tiny sliver of orange began to peak above Wall Maria to the east, and the sky was turning the most gorgeous shade of pink around it; the colour seeping into the sparse Autumnal clouds which dotted the horizon.

"Oh," Historia breathed. "It's … beautiful."

"Yeah."

* * *

Levi agreed. Although he was no longer looking at the sky. He was looking at her.

She was the only thing he'd ever come across with the power to tear his eyes from the sunrise over Trost. He gaped unashamedly.

How did he deserve this?

This perfect moment, with her. And the sky. And the strange way the hairs stood up at the back of his neck, as though Isabel and Farlan were watching him sat upon their little rooftop somehow, from somewhere. Wherever they were now.

Probably laughing at how he'd turned into such a pathetic, wet shit just because of some girl. Levi, the gang leader; the ruthless thug; Big Bro … cowed by some little blonde kid with a crown.

Who the fuck saw that coming.

Levi wished he believed that there was some sort of afterlife, because the idea was quite amusing, really.

"Are you OK?"

Shit. She was looking strangely at him. He really should stop gawping at her like some dumb bastard.

"Eh, yeah. Sure. Course I am." He shook his head, willing himself to snap out of it.

Her eyes remained fixed on his face. She reached out, her fingertips lightly brushing his nose. "Your bruises are healing fast. Your nose looks better."

His skin tingled at her contact, like embers hissing as they hit snow. "Yeah." It felt good, when she touched him like this; so tender, so comfortable in his presence.

Historia turned back to the sky. "The sunrise from up here is just breathtaking, Levi. How did you find this place?"

He'd brought Petra up here once, to watch the sunrise. Shortly before the 57th expedition. He imagined she'd probably have wanted to ask him the same question, but he'd never given her the chance.

Would he have told her, he wondered? Told her as he knew he was about to tell Historia?

Those translucent blue eyes could just make him bleed truths, he realised. Even when they opened the most painful wounds.

"You've not seen this place before? In any visions?"

She shook her head.

"Huh. Well ... back in the Underground, I had lots of acquaintances. But … as friends go … there were only really two."

Levi felt that familiar ball of emotion begin to manifest in his throat, threatening to choke him. _Fuck, come on. Stop being such a weak shit in front of her_. He cleared his throat.

"Isabel Magnolia, and Farlan Church." He thought of their little squares of fabric in his desk drawer as he spoke their names.

"Church?" Historia frowned. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

Levi blinked at her.

* * *

"... Wait; wasn't there a gang lead by some guy named Church that was supposed to be showing up at Walden's place? You know, that day when ..." Historia trailed off, recalling where the memory had come from, and what had occurred. "Crap – I'm sorry."

Levi shook his head. "It's fine. It's much fresher for you than it is for me. Isla's been long dead."

Historia bit her lip, wondering if she'd just soured the mood. When Levi didn't offer any further comment, she decided to continue. "Was that gang leader a relative, or something?"

To her surprise, Levi gave a snort of laughter. "He _was_ Farlan Church. Same guy."

"Oh."

"Shit went a bit south for him after that point; long story. But anyway, we ended up working together. And Issy, well, we picked her up along the way, little stray brat that she was, and then we all came up above ground. To the surface. And joined the Scouts."

Historia was beginning to piece it together, slowly. "... and … the three of you would come up here, to watch the sunrise?"

He turned to look at her, his eyes reflecting the pink-orange glow of the rising sun like wildfire. "Yeah."

"Well, it's a great spot."

Levi's head dipped. "It is. Good for gazing at stars too. Or, hell; just the sky in general. You don't get views like this, you know, in the underground."

She squeezed his hand automatically as her heart constricted at his words.

What a life, to never see the sky ...

She was so thankful she'd had the sense to push for the Orphanage. It might not be enough to rescue all the poverty stricken people wasting away beneath the perpetual black ceiling of the underground, but if she could even manage to save one little Levi, or Farlan, or Isabel, then that was enough.

That was why Levi had helped her. Believed in her.

She suddenly wondered what had happened to Isabel and Farlan.

"Levi … your friends; what happened?"

He didn't look at her. Didn't say anything.

He didn't need to. She realised she'd known, before she'd even asked.

"I'm ..." What? She was sorry? How many times could she say it to him, without it sounding utterly pathetic?

Her fingers threaded through his properly, and she kissed his knuckles. "Thank you," she whispered instead.

He raised his brows at her. "For what?"

"This." Historia gestured to the little moss covered rooftop; the city skyline; the pink sun peaking over wall Maria. "For bringing me here, and showing me all this."

"Shit, Historia; it's just a sunrise." The words were thrown offhandedly, but Historia knew better. She could see the faint dimples forming in his cheeks, the soft curl at the edges of his lips.

"Yeah, but it's our sunrise, Levi. The first one for us; our dawn."

She waited for another smart-ass retort, but none came. He reached for her cloak again, and pulled her to him so that her lips bumped clumsily against his mouth with the force of it. She melted into him quickly though, familiar with the way his body moved, the direction his head tilted, the tempo of his kiss.

"I'll sit with you under all the fucking sunrises you want," he growled against her cheek.

And now, in this moment, she knew he meant it.

* * *

Levi wasn't sure how long they sat there like that, watching the sun rise over Wall Maria like a great, fat peach, but he did know that it wasn't anywhere near long enough.

Historia obviously felt the same, because when the city was almost completely lit under the cloud-spattered sky, she turned to him, sighing.

"I wish we could freeze this moment. Just you and me. It feels like nothing else matters up here."

She wasn't wrong. It had always had that effect, this place.

But her words evoked a sense of reality in him that he couldn't ignore any longer. He needed to get back; to speak to Hange, asses the damage his disappearance last night may have caused. Fuck; he hoped she'd been alright after he'd just upped and left her with such an utter shit storm.

Hell, he really was getting soft – he was even worrying about Shitty Glasses, now. She was the fucking Commander; she could handle herself.

He turned to look at Historia, to tell her they needed to move, but the sight of her forced him to pause. Her pretty features were bathed in a warm orange glow, little sunrises formed as reflections in the blue skies of her eyes, and the smile she wore was nothing short of radiant. He drank her in as though he was dying of thirst. In her casual pants, blouse and cloak, her hair in messy braids, stray strands in disarray from the crisp morning breeze, and clad in ODM gear, she was truly the most beautiful he'd ever seen her. The most natural. Last night's ball gown had nothing on this.

"Uh ..."

She stared at him expectantly. "You alright?"

Levi cleared his throat, trying to shrug away the feeling of having his breath swept from his lungs, making words impossible. He reached for indifference desperately, but damn; he could feel himself failing miserably.

She was looking at him with concern. Again. "You look like you're in pain …?"

Levi rolled his eyes skyward, cursing this stupid feeling in his chest. How the fuck was he meant to keep his cool in front of the rest of Paradis when he couldn't even manage it with her sat on this little rooftop?

"You just … look very nice right now. Happy."

Historia glanced down at herself, her brows knotted. "Erm … in some old pants and ODM gear, with my hair sticking out like a bird's nest?"

"Yes." Levi couldn't help himself. He grabbed her by the collar again, allowing himself the indulgence of one last, fervent kiss before they needed to move.

She gave a little surprised moan against his mouth, which really didn't help matters.

Fuck.

* * *

Historia was certainly a fan of this new, eager side of the Captain.

She broke away from him, pushing her hair out of her face as her nose brushed his gently, careful of the faded bruises. "Do we really have to leave here?"

"Yeah," Levi breathed at her, but the way his grip tightened around her seemed to contradict his answer.

"You sure?" She smirked at him, and he seemed to recognise his error.

He released her, sitting back. They studied one another for a moment. Levi was the first to speak again.

"Do you remember when we first … discussed what we were going to do? That night in Mitras?"

Historia nodded.

"We talked about ground rules. Well, I think we maybe should employ the same sort of tactics here."

Historia laughed. "You sound like you're planning some field mission, _Captain_."

Levi fixed her with a serious gaze. "Honestly, trying to keep my hands off you in front of everyone is going to be the hardest mission of my fucking life, Historia."

She bit her lip. Damn, she wanted to kiss him again. But the streets would be bustling with activity soon, and they needed to get back unseen.

She rose, offering her hand to him. He eyed her outstretched fingers skeptically.

"Isn't it supposed to be me helping you to your feet?"

She tutted. "C'mon, I'm not that sort of girl, Levi. Besides, I'm sure before long I'll have no choice in the matter." She rubbed her stomach, and suddenly, despite the terrifying situation she found herself in, she wasn't scared any more. Not with Levi beside her.

She caught a fleeting grin twist his mouth, before he reached for her hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"You're something else, you know that?"

He tipped her chin up to his lips.

Historia allowed a brief moment of contact, before muttering, "Ground rules?"

He seemed to study her face for a moment. "Yeah. I need to speak to Hange; see what's the best approach with things. I've a feeling the Garrison and MP Commanders have an inkling that all's not as it seems with you and I."

"Commander Pixis and Commander Dok?" Historia frowned. "What makes you say-"

"Not now," Levi cut across her. "There's no time right now. But I'll speak to Hange and figure out when we can get some alone time without rousing suspicions, OK?"

She nodded, and the cold reality that she wasn't about to embark on some straight-forward, fairytale romance with Levi dawned.

If only things were that simple.

"Come on," Levi grabbed her hand. "Better make this a good one; be a while before you get yourself strapped into 3DMG again I'm guessing. Make the most of it."

* * *

Sunlight was sprawling across the rooftops by the time Historia and Levi returned to the Queen's quarters, the city now fully bathed in daylight. Luckily the streets were still relatively quiet, so they hadn't been noticed as they skirted the buildings high out of anyone's eyeline.

Levi reached the arched window first. He made sure his grapples were firm, before pushing open her window-frame and turning back, his hand outstretched to her.

Historia mustered all her concentration and focused her sights on his fingers, using measured bursts of gas and adjusting her angle ever so slightly. With one final thrust from her ODM gear, she hooked her grapples and swung herself towards the hooded figure at her window.

It took everything in her not to close her eyes as she hurtled towards his arm, and she prayed that she wouldn't collide with him too hard and cause them both to tumble to the street below.

Thankfully, her fingers closed around his without her crashing into him, and he swung her through the open gap easily, before following suite.

Historia threw her hood back and brushed herself off, impressed that she had managed to land fairly nimbly on her feet.

"You're getting better, brat."

She looked up just in time to find Levi's hands clamping round her cheeks and his lips pressed to hers. Walls, who ever thought the Captain had this much affection in him?

"Thanks." The word was muffled against his kiss.

He stepped back from her, looking her up and down. "Sure. Now get this shit off. What time are you supposed to be at breakfast with all those noble pigs and Zackley?" Levi ran a hand through his hair and continued, before she could answer, "fuck. That's going to be a nightmare."

Historia sighed. "In a half hour, I think." She began unfastening the ODM gear, beginning with the straps at her shoulders.

Levi joined her, his fingers deftly undoing the buckles as though it was an unconscious action. She supposed he'd been doing his own for so long that it must be. "Tsk. They're going to ask you shit, you know. And me." He slipped the leather straps down past her thighs, and already she yearned for the feel of his fingers against her to last longer.

"Yes. What should I say?"

Levi shrugged, before cocking his head in thought. "Tell them you hadn't eaten all day and you felt light headed and fainted. I escorted you back, made sure you ate and then we said goodnight. That's it."

"They should believe that. I mean, why wouldn't they?"

She didn't miss the very brief anxious twitch to Levi's left eye. She was learning fast to pick up on his subtleties. "Historia – what I said back on the rooftop … Last night, when you were with George. The way Pixis and Nile were talking; it was as though ... they knew, well, something. I dunno. I didn't like it."

Historia stepped out of the 3DMG. "Knew something … about us? About the pregnancy?"

She watched as Levi meticulously placed it in it's case. He ran his fingers over each part, ensuring there was no damage and all was in order. "I'm not sure on specifics. But they've caught wind of something, without doubt. Perhaps Hange was able to gain some more insight after we left. I need to ask her." He rose, turning to her, the closed case in his hands. "Here. Look after this; keep it hidden. I realise there's going to come a point where using it is no longer viable, but until then ... I'd rather know you've got something to keep you safe. I'll get some blades to you, too."

Historia blinked at the case twice, before taking it hesitantly. "Levi. I'll be fine, I won't need-"

"Listen." He cut across her, taking a step closer, so that they were nose to nose. He gazed into her eyes with searing intensity. "No girl of mine is going to be left unarmed and without the tools she needs to keep herself safe in any situation."

It was at that moment, as the emotion in Levi's words washed over her, that Historia realised it was no use arguing with him. Her mind jumped from Isla, to Isabel, to Petra.

No. It was certainly no use arguing.

"OK," she replied softly.

"Good. I need to get back to my room and change into my uniform, ready to accompany you to this shitty breakfast. Make sure there's no trace that I was here before you leave. I'll meet you at the carriage out front."

She nodded, watching intently as he hopped up onto the window sill, slipping the ODM handles from their holsters.

"Levi. Wait ..."

He turned back to her, his brows raised.

"What if … what if I just refused to attend this breakfast? Said I still wasn't feeling completely up to the mark, and … and …"

"Historia; you need to be careful not to raise suspicions further."

"But I wouldn't. I'd make sure it sounded convincing. I-"

"Then do it. You're the fucking Queen; make your own rules. Screw them. I'm sure they'll get over one missed breakfast."

With that, Levi tossed his cloak hood up. He flashed Historia a final fleeting, lopsided grin, before launching himself from the ledge. There was a brief hiss of ODM gas, and he was gone.

"Yeah," Historia whispered to the drapes as they swayed in the breeze. "Screw them."

* * *

Levi was straightening his cravat in his bathroom mirror, now fully dressed in his standard corps uniform, when the knock at his room came.

He yanked the door open to find a member of the MPs stood outside. "Captain Levi; Her Majesty has asked for you to be informed that she will be excusing herself from breakfast at the Great Hall this morning, in favour of eating at Trost Barracks Mess Hall."

He stared at the young female soldier, who continued a little more nervously. "Um, she advised she wouldn't need escorting, but would like the opportunity to sit with your Special Operations Squad, if possible."

Nice. She was standing him up for his squad already. But fuck it, he didn't care. He was proud of her for telling those noble pigs to go fuck themselves, essentially.

He grunted at the soldier. "Yeah. Fine."

She nodded once, quickly, before scurrying off.

Levi returned to the bathroom mirror to continue straightening his cravat. Even without Zackley there to interrogate him, he was going to need his fucking game face on.

* * *

Hange Zoe needed only to take one look at Levi for her suspicions to be confirmed. The circles under his eyes were a little darker than usual, his skin a little paler, and his gait a little less brusque. And yet … despite all this, he was glowing. The Captain had a certain life in his eyes that Hange hadn't witnessed in years. In fact, she wasn't sure if she'd ever seen him this bright.

It both thrilled and and disconcerted her in equal measure.

"Captain … nice to see you again, finally." She waved at him casually as he joined her on the walk towards the Mess Hall for breakfast.

"Don't fucking start, Shitty Glasses."

He was certainly in a good mood. She was always Shitty Glasses when he was in a good mood. She was happy for him, but she also had much she needed to address.

"The Queen is well, I assume?"

He merely looked at her, and grunted. Oh boy.

"Are you not joining her at the Great Hall this morning, then?"

"She's not going, apparently."

Levi reached to push the door open to the Mess Hall, but Hange planted a palm on his shoulder, halting him. He turned back, brows raised. "What?"

Hange removed her hand to push her glasses up her pronounced nose. "Levi. Last night, after you left, Zackley seemed … suspicious."

Levi's fingertips left the wood of the door and fell to his side. "What do you mean, suspicious?"

"He knows she's distracted, but he thinks it's because of George."

"Well, good. That's what we wanted, isn't it?"

"It is … but he also thinks you're distracted. By her."

Levi's fingers found his cravat, and he pulled at it. There was no reply from him.

" _Are_ you distracted, Levi?" Hange chewed the inside of her cheek as she stared at him.

The Captain shrugged his shoulders, not looking at her. Instead, he cast his gaze around the empty corridor, apparently ensuring that they were alone. "Weren't you the one that told me all that crap about not regretting shit, and it's better to feel love, or some bollocks?"

Was that a faint blush she saw at his shirt collar?

Despite the precariousness of their current situation, Hange couldn't help a small smile at him. "Oh, Levi. It's good to see you happy."

"Tsk. Don't start getting soppy on me now, Four Eyes. Just tell me what the plan is to make them all think they've got it completely wrong. You do have one, right?"

Hange nodded. She could do this. She could keep the pair of them safe, and make sure Eren and Zeke's plan was still a success. She absolutely could. "Leave it with me."

He eyed her for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. "Thanks." The look on his face was genuine.

She beamed at him.

Levi cleared his throat. "So. Dare I ask. Did Jaeger re-appear at all after I left?"

She felt her face fall then. "Sadly not."

"Tsk. Just wait until I see his scrawny ass at breakfast. Brat is going to be sorry he bothered with his shitty scrambled eggs."

"Hmm. That's if he shows at all."

"Oh, he'll fucking show alright. Even he's not that much of an idiot."

Despite his words, Hange knew Levi was concerned for the Titan Shifter who'd almost become a little brother of sorts to the surly Captain over the years. They were all fond of Eren. Which made his secretive and awkward behaviour all the harder to stomach.

"Yeah ..."

Levi reached for the door again. "Come on. I'm not eating cold bacon."

* * *

Historia sucked in a huge breath as she stood outside the Mess Hall doors. Everyone was likely to be sat enjoying their breakfasts by now, the time it had taken her to drag herself down there. She'd debated and debated over what to wear – should she show up in the elegant day dress she'd picked out to wear at the Great Hall? Or should she opt for something a little less formal?

In the end, the Queen had given up on fretting over what was appropriate, Levi's voice echoing in her head: _You're the fucking Queen; make your own rules._ She settled on the riding pants and blouse she'd crossed the skyline in just a brief time prior, although her hair was now looking markedly less like a bird's nest.

Historia turned to the young female MP who had accompanied her from her temporary quarters.

"I'm fine. You can go now."

The girl nodded, before turning on her heel back down the corridor. Historia stared after her, her mind swirling with thoughts of Levi's earlier comments on Commander Dok. Were he and Commander Pixis really suspicious? Where had these suspicions come from? … Was she being watched as well as guarded by the Military Police?

"Historia?"

She turned to find a pair of green eyes had appeared beside her at the Mess Hall doors.

"George!" She threw her arms around him, inhaling the familiar scent of cured hay; even all this way away from the farm, the comforting smell still clung to the casual clothes he'd brought with him.

His lanky arms wrapped around her shoulders, squeezing her to him. "How're you feeling?"

She sighed against his shirt. How would he feel when he knew she was now in what she could only describe as a full blown relationship with the Captain? Whatever that looked like.

"Better. Sorry for, er, fainting on you."

He pulled her back from him, surveying her. "Did you eat? Is the baby OK?"

She let her fingers dance lightly across her stomach. "Yes. I think so. We're fine."

He pulled her to him again. "Damn, His. I should have taken better care of you."

She pushed back off him, staring into his eyes seriously. "George. That is not your responsibility." He looked hurt then, so she added, "I'm a grown woman. I should be able to take care of myself. I'm sorry – it was a crazy day."

He nodded, straightening his grey jacket. He looked like his old self again; void of the fancy capital clothes and hairstyle. "Did he – did Levi – take care of you?"

"Yes." She didn't want to expand on this any further, and she prayed he wouldn't ask. To her relief, George seemed to understand.

"Good."

She glanced at the Mess Hall doors. "You're coming for breakfast?"

George nodded, smiling at her.

"Well then," Historia reached out for his hand, thankful she wasn't going to have to walk through the doors alone. "Shall we?"

George reached out, clasping her hand in his, and for a moment, clad in her riding pants, with the freckled farmer by her side, Historia fancied she could be mistaken for just another girl meeting her friends for breakfast.

* * *

A second pair of green eyes watched the Queen and her companion disappear through the Mess Hall doors.

Eren straightened himself, squeezing his fists together by his sides. The thought of what awaited him beyond those same doors - the wrath of Levi, the questions from his friends, the concern in Historia's eyes - was far from pleasant.

But it was necessary. All of it. They'd understand, one day. Perhaps one day soon.

Eren steeled himself and strode forward, a newfound, weighty purpose propelling his footsteps.

* * *

 **Don't forget, you can find me on Tumblr for updates, extra info on the fic and to ask any questions! Thanks again for everyone's continuing support - you guys make my heart happy :-)**


	33. Revelation: Secrets

**Summary:** Historia begins to feel the pressure of harboring so many secrets; Levi struggles with some unexpected jealousy.

 **Notes:** Ahh, I am so sorry this chapter has taken _so_ long to post. If I'm honest, after several re-writes, I'm still not entirely happy with it, but if I delay any longer people might think I'm dead. Thanks for being so patient!

* * *

 **ARC 4: REVELATION**

 ** _'The act of making something known that was a secret, or a fact that is made known.'_**

 **CHAPTER 33: Secrets**

"Is … is that Historia?"

Armin was the first to spot the blonde figure sweeping through the Mess Hall doors and down the aisles of wooden tables and benches.

 _"Hey … it's the Queen!"_

 _"Looks like she's feeling better again!"_

 _"Who's that with her?"_

 _"That guy from the dance? Someone said he's a farmer?"_

The population of the Hall was beginning to thin out at this point, but his observation was joined by a chorus of whispers that spilled over from those remaining on surrounding tables.

"They're headed this way." They were the first words Mikasa had spoken since she'd arrived to find Eren's usual space at the table between her and Armin vacant. It irked Jean so much how she still cared for Jaeger, even though he was behaving like a massive shithead with them all lately.

Jean looked between his comrades and the approaching pair; Queen and farmer.

What was she doing here? Shouldn't she be off with the higher ups and some prissy nobles somewhere for breakfast?

"Well – at least she seems to have gotten over whatever happened last night."

* * *

Levi's eyes trailed Historia and George as they strolled between the aisles of long tables and benches. To the innocent observer, they apparently didn't have a care in the world. The Queen chatted to the farmer cheerily, her fingers brushing his arm affectionately every now and then as they walked.

As his eyes narrowed, Levi had to remind himself that he didn't give a shit how intimate they looked. It was he that'd had Historia wrapped in his arms last night; he who the beautiful young girl had fallen asleep next to; he that had watched the sun rise in her eyes that morning.

Poor Farm Boy, having to put on such an act with nothing to show for it. His eyes fell to the palm George had pressed to Historia's back. His brow creased. _Still_ …

"Levi?"

He shook his head. Since when had he found himself jealous of kids? _Fool._

"What?" he fired back at Hange.

She frowned at him. "Well that was a swift mood change. Is your bacon cold after all?"

Levi swiped his tea cup. "Tsk." He took a long gulp.

Hange's hazel eye flicked to Historia and George as they took up seats beside the Special Ops Squad. "Ahh ..."

"Ahh _what_ , Shitty Glasses?"

Hange shrugged, taking a swig of her own tea. "Just figured seeing them together must be odd, considering the position you now find yourself in with Historia."

Levi slid his knife through a rasher of bacon, refusing to look at the Commander as they sat side by side at the top end of one of the aisles, away from the masses, their voices low.

"I'm not that childish."

"It's not childish to feel jealousy when you see the person you're sleeping with behaving affectionately towards someone else. It's _natural._ "

Levi scowled at her, setting down his cutlery. "She's not just _the person I'm sleeping with._ " His voice was barely audible as the words were forced between gritted teeth. He snatched at his cup again, fingers gripping the rim tightly.

"Sorry. The person your soul is bonded to irrevocably; the person you've subconsciously sworn to serve until death; the person you're in love with."

He choked on his tea.

Hange glanced sideways at him as she shovelled egg into her mouth, eyebrows raised. "What?"

Damn, he hated when she was so blasé and fucking _accurate_ with her observations. Fucking _Commanders_.

He was about to grumble something entirely unprofessional at her, but his eyes were drawn back towards the main hall doors.

A figure was stepping through them. A figure with a rapidly developing _mane_ of brown hair and unmistakable green eyes.

Levi felt his feet twitching in agitation, but he remained seated. _Just_. He heard Hange suck air in through her teeth beside him. She'd quite clearly clocked him, too.

"So …"

"So." Levi spun his tea cup slowly in it's saucer as he watched Eren make his way down the rows to where the rest of his squad were seated, along with Historia and George.

"What are you going to do?"

Levi didn't look at Hange. Instead, he continued to watch his subordinates. He could feel his eyebrows knotting together again. "For now, nothing. Just watch."

* * *

It really was a nice feeling, Historia mused, to be sat back with her friends, almost as though no time had passed since she had been a fellow scout, eating breakfast beside them upon those worn wooden benches, just like so many soldiers before them. She'd arrived to a barrage of questions about her condition and what'd happened last night, but her friends were easily assuaged by the explanation that she hadn't eaten anything all day, causing the faint - which wasn't exactly a _lie –_ and once they had been reassured that she really was fine now, conversation quickly turned to more mundane topics. Even George seemed to blend in with the other members of the 104th cadets exceptionally, falling into easy conversation with Connie and Armin.

Yes, Historia mused. It really was nice.

That was until Jean smashed his fist into Eren's face.

The Titan Shifter had strolled up to their table unannounced, fairly coolly, ready to take his usual seat next to Mikasa. But Jean had other ideas.

"Jean!" Historia leapt to her feet, positioning herself in front of the tall soldier, her hand pressed firmly against his chest in warning.

Behind her, Mikasa had leapt to steady Eren as he stumbled back a pace. Her fingers reached to examine his bruised nose, which was already beginning to emit a steady stream of steam as it healed.

"You idiot," Jean spat at the titan shifter, leaning around Historia. "Where the hell did you just take yourself off to last night!?"

Mikasa turned her sights onto Jean, glaring. Her right hand balled into a fist.

Crap. This didn't look too promising. Historia sighed as her eyes moved between Jean's thunderous features, Mikasa's balled fist and Eren's hissing nose.

Beside them, the rest of the squad gawped, while George looked on in what Historia could only describe as horrified silence.

"Maybe we could just talk this through calmly? Guys?"

Her words seemed to be lost on them. Eren straightened, and, barely held at bay behind Mikasa, spat at Jean, "Really? Do you really want to fight me at breakfast?"

Yep. Some things _definitely_ never changed.

Jean seemed to come to his senses a little with Eren's words. "No; not especially, I don't want to fight you. But I do want you to tell me and the rest of our squad the reason you took off without a word to any of us, and left us to pick up the slack for you. That is absolute horse shit, Eren."

"Yeah, you'd know all about that."

Historia didn't miss Eren's whispered, prickly comment. Neither did Mikasa, either, apparently, as her elbow jabbed hard into his ribs.

"Ouch; shit, Mikasa!"

"Don't be a dick, Eren. It was a shitty thing to do." The dark haired girl glared at him, and Historia couldn't help but find herself reminded of Levi's austere stare.

"So … where did you go then?" Connie piped up from the other side of the table.

Eren, despite his recently cool demeanor, looked suddenly uneasy to Historia. But then, perhaps it was just her. Because she knew the truth. Or, some part of it, anyway.

"Wasn't feeling well," Eren mumbled, moving to grab a seat at the table.

Connie shook his head. "Nope. Don't buy that."

"It's not like you to just go without telling any of us," Sasha agreed.

"I told Floch to tell-"

"Floch!?" Jean cried incredulously. "That little shit head? Well, the Captain is well aware you two are up to something, Eren, 'cause he had me playing hide and seek with Floch around the Banquet after you'd done your disappearing act. So if you think we're mad, Walls help you when he gets his hands on you!"

Historia followed Eren's gaze as it flicked toward the superior officers' table, where Levi and Hange were seated together. Levi was staring dead at them, his mouth set in a hard line. She wondered why he hadn't approached them already. Part of her wanted to give him a pleading smile, to coax him to come and sort this mess out. But would that look unnatural to everyone?

Eren, on the other hand, was far from smiling.

"Yeah … I know."

Armin stood from where he was seated beside George, offering over a cup of steaming tea to his troubled friend. "Here, Eren. Get something to eat, too. I'm sure it will all be fine when you explain everything to the Captain."

Before Eren had time to take the cup, however, Connie banged his fist against the tabletop, making Historia jump. "Don't stick up for him, Armin! I hope Captain kicks his ass!"

Armin frowned. "I'm not sticking up for him."

"Well, you kind of were," Sasha countered.

Historia looked between her bickering friends. The scene before her was becoming painful to watch, and really wasn't what she'd envisioned for her first breakfast with them in over four years. Maybe she should have just gone to that stupid breakfast with the nobles, after all?

The image of Jean once again squaring up to Eren, who had quickly withdrawn his hand from Armin's offered cup, pulled her from her thoughts. She'd resolved to trust Eren in whatever he was doing – he'd given her his word about his intentions last night – so she couldn't just stand by and allow him to be ripped apart by their own friends.

"Whoa, stop it, both of you!"

Her reprimand seemed to be lost to their ears, as the two soldiers continued to growl at one another.

"Guys!"

She took a step toward them, balling her fists by her sides, but they ignored her still, seemingly too caught up in their own distaste for one another.

 _"Guys!"_

Jean reached to grip Eren's collar. She glared at their towering forms before her, searching for anything to just make them stop and _think_.

"Hey! I'm pregnant."

That got their attention. Finally.

Her voice hadn't been raised, but the words were enough to stop them dead. Connie and Jean's jaws dropped, Sasha choked on the piece of bread she was currently biting down on, and a loud crash rang out through the hall as the cup Armin had been offering Eren collided with the stone floor.

"Uh ..." Mikasa murmured from beside Eren, glancing quickly from her adoptive brother to Historia and back again.

George was on his feet in a matter of seconds. "Historia!"

And Eren was just gaping at her, mouth open.

Oh, _crap_.

* * *

Levi watched, eyes narrowed, as Jaeger and Kirchstein squared up to one another.

He could feel Hange's eyes flicking between himself and the scene unfolding several tables away. "Are we just going to leave them to it?"

"Unless you want _me_ to give Eren another ass kicking?" He turned to the Commander, brows raised. "Because he needs to get it from someone – knock some sense back into him, for fuck's sake."

Hange paused, regarding him through a single, smudged lens. After a moment, her eyes returned to the scene. "I'm sure you'd rather not be the one to do it, after last time." Her chin dipped to rest against clasped fingers, elbows on the table.

Yeah. As much as everyone thought Levi carried a penchants for violence, which might not be exactly incorrect, he hadn't enjoyed the spectacle Erwin had ordered him to create at Eren's trial those years ago. Not one bit. The terrified eyes which had stared up at him from that bruised and blood spattered face had seemed achingly familiar.

A loud smack drew Levi's eyes back across the hall.

"Apparently Jean's happy to do it," he muttered.

"I like Jean," Hange remarked, as the sound of raised voices carried towards them. "He'd make a good leader."

"Too hot headed."

"What, like me, you mean?"

His glance moved over Hange quickly, before returning to his squad. She was right. He'd called her that on many occasions.

"Yes – but you've learned to _use_ it, Hange, whereas –" He stopped short at the sight of Historia jumping up between the quarreling young men. His gut tightened, an overwhelming urge to rise from his seat gripping him.

"Hm?" Hange turned to look at him for a moment, before her gaze swung back across the hall. "Looks like Historia and Mikasa have other ideas. About Eren's ass kicking, I mean."

Levi grunted, his eyes not leaving the Queen. "She shouldn't be throwing herself in front of other people's fists in her condition - _idiot_."

Hange shrugged. "The girls seem to have calmed things down a bit. Mikasa's got that look on her face that you used to get when I'd suggest capturing a Titan."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Murderous, you mean? Fucking must be bad, then, whatever's being said." He clocked Hange making a face at him from the corner of his eye.

They watched as calm seemed to settle over the group momentarily.

"Came round to my way of thinking in the end though, didn't you?"

Yeah, only because Erwin fucking _made_ him _._ Levi opened his mouth to speak, but promptly closed it at the sight of tension rising between the group again. "I'm not complaining, because Eren _needs_ to hear it from them, but fuck me can they all argue when they get hacked off at something."

He noticed Historia turn to look at him. She looked like she was debating on something internally; her nose was wrinkled slightly like he sometimes had noticed when she was fighting with a decision. He met her gaze steadily, wondering what was going through her mind.

Should he go and intervene?

Hange chuckled. "That's Special Ops squads for you. Crazy talented, but also crazy highly-strung."

"I _hope_ you're not including me in that observation, Four Eyes."

"Never, Levi." He didn't miss the sarcasm.

He turned, about to give her a mouthful back, when the sound of a cup smashing made them both jump.

"What the -"

* * *

It had seemed like a good way to distract them from their fighting, in the moment.

Historia could feel herself turning a deep, beet red as all eyes came to rest on her.

"You're … you're what, now!?" Jean stuttered, glancing around at his comrades as though to check that they were hearing the same thing as him.

"Uh, I'm … I'm pregnant." The words came quieter, this time, as their weight began to sink in.

Hange had a plan, Levi'd said. A plan which she'd now potentially ruined. _Shit_.

Armin was the first to finally break the awkward silence which had descended on the group. "Well ... congratulations, Historia." He was smiling at her – a little unsure but still warm - as though his sentiments were actually genuine and not just being given out of politeness. Historia knew better.

"Thank you," she whispered, suddenly unable to look any of them in the eye. "It's -"

"-probably not something you should just be announcing on a whim."

The firm tone behind her sent waves of both relief and anxiety washing over her at once. Who even knew that was possible?

Turning, she was met with Levi's severe gaze.

"Captain Levi." Her greeting was quiet, stiff. A million miles away from the tone she so desperately wanted to use with him in that moment.

"Congratulations." His face was unreadable, and that almost made it worse.

She was expecting some further comment from him, but instead he turned to Eren. "Jaeger. Where the _fuck_ have you been?"

Historia watched Eren grit his teeth before answering the Captain. "I was ill, Sir. Sorry. I should have-"

Before he could finish, Levi was on him. He yanked the soldier out of his seat by his shirt collar, pulling him towards his face. "No. I _said_ , where the _fuck_ have you _been_? No bullshit."

"Le- uh, Captain; is this really necessary in the Mess Hall?"

Historia held Levi's gaze defiantly as he turned to face her, eyes widening momentarily. "Excuse me?"

She'd been hoping for the Captain to come and diffuse the situation, but now that he was here, she couldn't bear to see Eren be made to suffer further, after their conversation the evening previous. Levi was clearly furious at Eren's lack of regard for his orders, and Historia couldn't stand by and let either of them descend into a full blown row in the middle of all of their colleagues. The way she saw it, she had no choice - she had to step in. The problem was, stepping in came in the form of pulling rank and using her position over the man she'd fallen in love with.

She sighed, hating that life sometimes worked this way. "Captain; I'd rather my breakfast wasn't ruined by any theatrics," her heart hammered violently in her chest, but she maintained her measured tone with him. "So please could you discuss whatever needs to be discussed with Eren _after_ we've all finished eating?"

He was livid. She could quite clearly see that he was livid. He shoved Eren back into his seat. His jaw ticked, his teeth clenched, and his eyes narrowed as he stepped towards her. She was suddenly reminded of a younger Levi approaching her fifteen year old self, ready to wrap his hands around her neck.

But hadn't that just been a very different time.

Despite her rapid pulse, she took one, measured step forward as well, ready to meet him head on. They stood together, their noses mere inches apart, and Historia held his gaze defiantly as he seemed to search hers.

"Captain?" The word was quiet but firm as she awaited his response.

He growled. "Fine. As you wish, Your Majesty." His tone was curt, cold; it seemed such a foreign sound to her now. She was sure half of his reaction was simply for show, for the eyes watching them, but she also knew that he would have something to say about their encounter later.

She nodded as he stepped away from her, his eyes falling once again to Eren. "I expect you at my office first thing tomorrow once we've returned to Mitras. No fucking _excuses."_

* * *

Green eyes met his grey, and Levi could feel Eren's frustration at his order as he nodded once.

"Sir." It was a firm reply; almost defiant in tone even if it wasn't in nature.

His fist clenched, but he turned back to the Historia, who had now retaken her seat beside Jean, her eyes fixed on him almost warily.

What the _fuck_ was that all about?

He didn't need to say it to her. He was sure she could sense his disbelief just from his mere presence. Fair play to her, she sure did have a shit load of nerve challenging him like that.

Well; that's what you get for fucking falling for the Queen, _idiot_. He was aware that at this point, he probably couldn't bring himself to disobey what she asked of him, even if he _wanted_ to. Fucking _bonding_. As her Captain, Levi had one ball left, but now, as her … well, whatever he was, he had none. Great.

And she'd told them all she was pregnant …

Fucking _hell._ Hange was going to lose her shit.

"Well, now _that's_ settled, I'd like to speak with you privately, Historia."

He could feel his squad gawping at him. Oh _shit_ , surely she hadn't told them? About him?

He glanced around the table, not waiting for her response. "What's the problem?"

"Um ..." Jean was the first to speak. "Historia hadn't really finished telling us … all her news, Captain."

Thank _fuck_. Perhaps they didn't know, then.

"I see. Well, Your Majesty? Is there anything else you'd like to share with the group, while we're here?"

He watched as her eyes moved to George, who'd apparently sat quietly observing the whole sorry show with his brows carved into a deep frown.

"No? Excellent." He decided to take matters into his own hands, before Historia could fuck things up any more than they already were, or Hange could string him up for letting things get out of hand.

But apparently, George had other ideas. "Um - Captain Levi … I'm honestly not sure now is the best moment for this."

He could see the looks of disbelief begin to spread around the table, across the faces of his squad. He imagined his face mirrored theirs.

The Queen pulling this shit was one thing; but Farm Boy? Oh, _hell no_.

"I think you should keep your mouth shut right about now, Farm Boy. This doesn't concern you."

George began to rise from the table, hesitating for just a split second, before drawing to his full height. Levi didn't miss the way his hands shook slightly. _No, farm boy. Don't do this now. Just do as your fucking told._

He fumbled a little. "Well … Historia was just sort of … in the middle of explaining a few things."

Levi grit his teeth, praying for calm. He stalked over to the end of the table, and placed his palm flat on the wooden surface before George. He glared up at the younger man, ready to make him sit the fuck down if it came to it. "Look; if I'd have wanted to ask your permission about this little meeting, I would have said 'Farm Boy,' not 'Historia.' If the Queen has a problem-"

"Actually, I do."

Finally, she spoke. She'd risen from her seat, before he'd even realised, and stood addressing him from the other end of the table. Her voice carried clear and strong, like the chime of a bell.

Levi inhaled slowly, turning back to her. He simply raised his brows, waiting for her to continue.

* * *

As much as Historia was absolutely grateful for any opportunity for some alone time with Levi, she wasn't about to leave George to the wolves, so to speak, as she imagined her friends would be putting two and two together and coming up with five after their time spent at the Orphanage, and Historia and George's closeness at the Banquet. And whilst they might be drawing the conclusions that were needed for the plan, Historia wasn't confident George was ready to be interrogated about the whole thing just yet. Certainly not alone.

"We were in the middle of _explaining_ something to your squad – our friends," she replied to his raised brows pointedly. She could feel everyone's gaze on her, and she tried hard to think how far she'd have dared to go head to head with him when she was just his Queen.

Not his lover.

Would the eyes watching notice a shift in _their_ relationship, too?

Levi blinked at her once. Twice. Then straightened. "I see, Your Majesty." His teeth grit between his words, although the rest of his face still appeared cool and collected. "Well, if we could just step outside for a moment – there's an urgent matter that the _Commander_ has asked me to bring to the attention of our Queen. Afterwards, you can all continue your chat."

At her mention, Historia's eyes flicked back over to Hange across the hall. The Commander was watching intently, her chin resting on her steepled fingers. She wondered whether Levi was being genuine, or it was just part of his ruse to get her alone. Either way, they needed to discuss where they went from here with their plan, now that she'd foolishly let slip. And that meant George too.

Her gaze returned to Levi. She nodded. "Alright."

His shoulders seemed to relax a fraction.

"George – would you care to accompany me? I'm sure whatever Captain Levi has to say, he won't mind saying it to us _both_."

She felt, rather than saw, the others shift around the table at her words.

There was the briefest flash of anger in Levi's eyes, then it was gone. "I don't think that's appropriate."

Historia balled her fists at her sides to hide how they trembled – as much from nerves as anything else.

"You're saying no?"

 _Come on Levi, just let this one go. It's important._

"He's not coming."

 _Fine, then._

"I don't think that's your decision to make, Captain. _I'll_ decide what is and isn't appropriate when it comes to including the father of my child."

There were several rapid intakes of breath from the watching group.

She didn't want to say it, but he was pushing her, and besides; the lie needed to take root. She held his gaze intensely, hoping to the Three Walls that he'd understand the sentiment was meant for him, even if the words, in that moment, were not.

* * *

Her words struck him square in the chest.

He never expected it to fucking hurt so much, when she said the lie aloud. But _damn_ , how he wanted to punch George in the face right about now for getting to lay claim to what was _his_. And only _his_.

And now he couldn't even get five minutes alone with Historia without that shithead tagging along.

"Fine." He ground out the word, turning before he had chance to change his mind, or betray their position any further with his reaction. He raised his hand and gestured towards the door without looking back at either of them.

 _Fuck._

He wanted to shout in her face and kiss her from head to toe, all at once. But he knew he was going to get to do neither right now.

"Captain."

He heard her beautiful, soft voice follow him out of the door, and he wanted so badly to turn and just sweep her into his arms, to tell her she was a fucking stubborn brat intent on showing him up in front of his squad, but to hell with it, because she was also the most beautiful, bold and difficult woman he'd ever met – well, perhaps not quite as difficult as Hange – and it just _did_ things to him. And she was _his._ Not fucking _George's_. But he fucking couldn't, could he?

So he just kept walking.

As soon as he was outside of the Mess Hall doors, Levi veered right. He knew there was an old briefing room just a few paces down that they could use. The footsteps of Historia and George echoed behind him as he dipped into the room, not bothering to look back once. It looked as though it had gone unused for a good while; there was thick dust coating the scattered desks, the windows were grimy, and a couple of hand-drawn maps lay yellowing on the front table, their edges beginning to curl. He tipped his nose up with a 'tsk' of disgust.

Historia and George remained silent until Levi had closed the dark-wood door behind them.

The Queen was the first to speak. "Levi – I'm sorry about –"

"What the _hell_ made you decide to tell everyone already? Had you forgotten that we'd agreed to speak to Hange first? We had a plan, remember. And it involved letting everyone know at just the right time."

He was surprised that his anger with her for making a decision which made no logical sense to him was mild, compared to how _livid_ he felt at having George standing in this fucking room with them right now. All he wanted to do was touch her like he had this morning, but instead Levi was having to look at Farm Boy's _stupid_ freckled face as he stood beside his girl. He wanted to _strangle_ him.

* * *

Historia moved towards him instinctively. She knew George was there, and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but she just couldn't stop herself. "I know. But Jean and Eren were literally about to break out in a full on fight in the middle of the hall." As she closed the gap between them, she reached out for his hand. He let her take his fingers gently, but his eyes swerved to George and then back to hers.

"Why the hell is Farm Boy necessary for this conversation?" His eyes flashed dangerously at her. "And you know I would have handled it."

"I wasn't prepared to leave him alone to be interrogated within an inch of his life." She could feel George shifting from foot to foot awkwardly beside her as he watched their exchange. "You didn't though, did you? You just sat and watched with Commander Hange."

She frowned, suddenly disturbed by her own words. When had she ever questioned his leadership before? When had she ever felt the _right_ to question it?

His jaw ticked. "Yes. Correct. I thought perhaps an ass kicking from his friends might actually knock some sense into him, since he's quite obviously got no interest in listening to _my_ orders any more, and _I_ certainly don't want to have to be the one to do it again, Historia. But I fucking will, if that's what it takes." Although his voice hadn't risen from its usual steadiness, she was quite aware of his agitation. "I'm sure you'll understand my reluctance sooner or later." The last sentence was thrown at her almost like an insult.

Historia just stared at him. What did that mean, she'd understand sooner or later? Amid what was clearly anger, his eyes seemed suddenly regretful to her, and in that moment his face appeared his age. She wished so much her friend would just confide in his Captain. Levi was a reasonable man, beneath it all.

She decided not to press the topic with him any further. "I … yeah. I guess that makes sense." She squeezed his fingers, and to her relief, felt the pressure applied back. "I'm sorry. I just acted in the moment."

"You should have just let Jean and the Captain sort it with him – what he did to the others seemed kind of selfish. Why'd _you_ protect him, Historia?"

She was surprised to hear the words come from George's mouth, and not Levi's.

She turned to the farmer, Levi's fingers still gripped in hers. She tilted her head as she looked at him, wide-eyed. "Uh … because he's … my friend."

 _Because he's told me that whatever he's hiding from us all, there's damn good reason. He's acting in our best interests. And I trust him._ Naturally, she could say none of this aloud.

They both stared at her for a long moment, with Levi being first to break the strange silence, although he didn't look especially convinced. "Alright. _Shit._ Well, we need to figure out where we go from here. What do they know so far?"

Grateful he didn't seem as though he'd push her further on her defense of Eren, Historia was quick to answer.

"Literally just that I'm pregnant, and as you heard, George is the father – uh," she tripped over her words, "-I mean, as in –"

"I know what you mean," Levi cut across her. His voice was cool, stern, but the malignant look in his eyes told her something different.

"Right," she replied shortly.

"Okay. So, damage control. We continue with our decoy plan, but the Squad need to keep it on the fucking down low. Did anyone else hear?"

Historia shook her head. "I think a few people noticed Armin's cup smashing, but no-one was close enough to overhear our conversation."

Levi inclined his head. "Good. Although we can't guarantee that, so we'll have to be vigilant in case anyone did get wind." He turned to George. "Right; it's game face time. Go back out there, and confirm what they pretty much already know, ask them to keep it to themselves, and tell them Captain Levi had a matter he needed to address privately with Historia relating to Military Protocol, before he comes to brief them on something important. So they're to keep their asses put in the barracks until I find them – understand? And then I want you to fetch Commander Hange; you can both meet us back here."

George looked from Captain to Queen and back again. "Uh …"

"Please, George?" Historia released Levi's hand, stepping forward to squeeze George's for a moment. Part of her felt bad for asking him to go back out there and face everyone on his own, but at least now they had a game plan, and that part of her that wanted nothing more than a few moments alone with Levi was getting incredibly insistent.

The farmer looked between them once more, before nodding wordlessly. He turned for the door.

* * *

Jean pushed his now cold eggs around his plate as he listened to the chatter of his comrades.

"I'm just saying, OK, that he's _definitely_ been acting differently towards her since then." Connie stabbed his fork towards Sasha, chewing a mouthful of bacon.

"So what; you're saying Jean was _right_ about something weird going on between her and the Captain?"

Jean looked up at the mention of his name.

"Yeah. Since that day we took her back to the Orphanage ... I dunno; it's like he's all weirdly protective. Do you think she told him then? About her being pregnant?"

Sasha forked eggs into her mouth, tilting her head to the side in thought at Connie's question.

It was Armin that answered, however. He blew on the hot tea he'd just poured beside Jean, before speaking. "It wouldn't make sense. She's not that far along, is she? She doesn't look as though she is."

Mikasa shook her head. "How long have her and George been a thing? I mean, I didn't even know they _were_ ..."

Jean snorted. "Ah-ha, well you didn't catch them all over each other in the kitchen, did you? That was awkward as _hell_ , let me tell you."

"You never said!?" Sasha set down her cutlery with a loud clang, apparently affronted.

"Yeah, well; that's because I'm not a huge gossip monger like _you."_ Jean turned his nose up at her, before reaching for his tea and taking a sip.

"Uh ... I can't see her telling the Captain, anyway. What a weird conversation to have," Mikasa added.

"Yes, but he's been assigned to keeping an eye on her while ... whatever this _danger_ she's apparently in is still present. Maybe the danger is actually _related_ to her being pregnant," Jean shrugged his shoulders. His gaze swept around the table at the others. "So what do you think he wanted to talk to her about in his little meeting just now? Do you think it really _was_ an order from Commander Hange?"

He was met with blank faces. All except one. Eren was glaring intensely at his breakfast. "Hey, Eren. What do you think?"

Eren placed a piece of bacon into his mouth, still not looking at Jean. "I think we should stop assuming and just wait until we know the truth."

Jean rolled his eyes. "Great contribution, thanks." The Titan Shifter was hiding something - he was sure of it.

"Maybe Captain _didn't_ know about the pregnancy," Sasha pondered aloud suddenly. "Maybe that's why he looked so angry - whatever danger she's in, getting pregnant probably isn't wise. Maybe that's what he's telling her right now?"

" _Or,"_ Jean pondered, toying with the rim of his teacup, "he's livid at the way she spoke to him, and he's giving her an earful about it. And insisting George come along must have been a complete slap in the face, too. To be fair, I've never seen her push it that far with him before. I wouldn't dare challenge him like that."

"Yeah, well," Mikasa raised her brows at him, " _you're_ not the Queen, are you Jean?"

The group blinked at Mikasa, but before anyone could add anything further, George Wagner reappeared through the hall doors, and made a beeline for their table.

"Alright, shut up now, George's headed this way," Jean ground out at his team mates.

George arrived at the end of the table, and stood staring at them all for a moment. His face seemed set; determined.

"Hey."

* * *

Watching her let go of his hand for Farm Boys was like a kick in the balls. As soon as the latch clicked shut, Levi reached for Historia. His fingers curled around the hem of her shirt and he yanked her to him, hand clutching at her cheek as he sought out her lips feverishly. He quite willingly let her back him into a wall; her mouth frantic on his, and it sent his blood rushing south.

"You're the biggest - pain in my ass - Do you know that?" The words were breathless, forced between insistent kisses.

"Mm-hmm," she hummed against his mouth, apparently unwilling to even break their contact to give him a decent answer.

Her hands were all over him, at his jaw, in his hair, clawing at his neck, and it was making it increasingly hard to _think straight_. But he couldn't bring himself to pull away from her, and the tiny moan which he felt through his teeth when her tongue grazed his was like a little drop of ecstasy.

Fucking _hell_. It had only been a couple of hours since they were together last. This was pathetic; he needed to grow a pair. She was _his,_ it was quite clear in this moment; it didn't matter who knew it and who didn't.

He brought his palm to the back of her head, threading his fingers through her neatly braided hair and sending it into disarray, pulling her against him harder, and he was vaguely aware of her hands running down his chest, clawing at him through the material of his shirt. Suddenly her fingers were at his belt.

"Woah." He reached down to still her hands, finally brought to his senses. "We can't do that here, not right now."

 _If only._

"Uh," she breathed against his ear, and he could see a hot blush creeping up the side of her neck and face. "Sorry … just … last night was ..." She leaned back slowly, fixing her eyes on his, and he didn't need to hear the words from her - her expression _glowed_. Her hands fell from his belt, and she instead settled for lacing her fingers with his. They continued to stare at one another for a beat.

She was so fucking right. Last night was _something else_. He hated himself for being the one to stop them, but they didn't have a lot of time right now.

He promised himself he'd _make_ time for her later.

He drew a long breath before he spoke again. "You can't keep calling me out like that in front of everyone, Historia." She seemed to bristle at his words immediately, so he clarified, "I mean, because you wouldn't have done that before – not that boldly. People will know something's different."

She was still eyeing him with doubt, so, caving like the pathetic, weak shit he'd become, he reached for her waist and pulled her flush to him again. "You're the biggest pain in my ass, but I get that you're not afraid to challenge me, and even give me _orders_. I don't dislike it. I …" he hesitated, mulling over his next words and whether he really wanted to admit them aloud. He ran a thumb over her cheek, his touch light. "I need that. Just do it more subtly, yeah? Or people are gonna know you've got my dick in your hand." _And preferably without shitty Farm Boy in the equation._

She scrunched her nose up at his choice of words, before shoving his chest. "It's hard to do anything _subtly_ around you, Levi." But she was smiling.

That smile could melt him, for fuck's sake. He bent to kiss her again, this time slow and tender. "How're you feeling, anyway? You get something to eat, yeah?"

* * *

The concern that so casually rolled off his tongue and softened his eyes around her was still new and a little alien. But oh wow, did it make her chest glow as though he'd struck a match against her.

Historia pressed another gentle kiss to his lips, before answering. "I'm all fine, Levi. _We're_ all fine." The words felt odd leaving her mouth. She rubbed her abdomen, not missing how Levi's eyes followed her circling hand.

"You feel anything, yet?"

"What, since the last time you asked me a few hours ago?"

"Alright, smartass. I don't fucking know about this shit, do I?"

She laughed at him then; laughed at the stern look he was trying to pull over his features but failing utterly miserably. "I promise _you'll_ be the first to know when I do."

The words were meant with the best of intentions, but the silence that followed them spoke volumes about the slim chance of her promise being kept. What with him being stuck in Mitras and her back at the Orphanage, time to themselves was likely to be scarce.

A short, sharp wrap at the door broke the moment.

"Hange," Levi murmured to her. He smoothed down the blonde hair that his fingers had mussed previously, before dipping to steal one more quick, intense kiss from her, his nose bumping hers with his eagerness as he cupped her chin. When he pulled away and cold air greeted her instead of his chapped lips, it was agony. "Yeah?" He called.

The Commander's voice was low at the door. "You two still pawing at each other like animals, or can we come in?"

Historia didn't miss Levi's eye roll. "Get in here, idiot."

It didn't take the four of them long to figure out what the next course of action should be, once Hange had got over the initial confusion of _why_ Historia had felt the need to share the news with everyone already.

The Special Ops Squad were to keep it to themselves for the next month, after which point, Historia would likely be starting to show properly, so would invite Zackley, the government and the military commanders to a meeting where she would disclose the news of her pregnancy. Once the news had been officially disclosed, a visit to a doctor could be arranged to ensure all was progressing as it should.

Levi sighed as everyone nodded in agreement. "I'll fill Eren in tomorrow, after we've discussed his _repeated_ insubordination. If I get nothing from him still, though, am I holding anything back?" He looked to Hange from where he sat perched atop the front desk.

She nodded, leaning casually against the blackboard at the front of the room. "Don't disclose _shit_ , Levi, until he's given us something. It's getting progressively harder to trust him at all – I have no idea where his head is. I'll see if I can get anything from Yelena, Onyankopon and the volunteers – I've a feeling they know more about Eren's weird behaviour than they're letting on."

"I'm sure he's acting in everyone's best interests," Historia threw out before she could help herself. She was sat in a chair beside the table Levi was perched on, at both the Captain and George's insistence that she shouldn't be standing around too long. Much to her own annoyance.

Levi twisted to raise his brows at her. "I know you two are friendly, but fuck, Historia. What _is_ with jumping to his defense all the time? He's a liability the way he's acting currently, and we wouldn't know _who's_ fucking interests he has at heart, because he won't fucking talk to any of us. Has he said anything to you?"

She tried to keep her face neutral as her heart rate quickened. "I'm just _sure_ he is acting for the good of everyone here, whatever he's doing."

She wasn't lying – she just wasn't outright telling them everything.

Levi's eyes narrowed at her. "Okay. Fine."

With everything settled, they all prepared to head back to the hall. Levi grabbed Historia's wrist as she was about to make for the door.

"Oi – keep your window unlocked later."

She turned back to him, and didn't fail to notice the fire in his eyes. She replied with a wide grin. "Maybe."

Historia wished she'd taken more time to prepare for the onslaught of questions that were thrown her way as soon as she re-took her seat at the table with her friends, alongside George.

"This is a bit mental, Historia. I mean, it's … great, really. But … aren't you worried? With the state of everything, at the minute? It doesn't really seem like the best time to-OOF, MIKASA!"

Jean flinched back; it was his turn to be elbowed in the gut by Mikasa as she sat between him and Eren before their empty plates. "That's probably not helpful," she stated plainly to her comrade, before turning back to Historia. "So was it intentional?"

"Mikasa!" Eren scolded, "Really? You're just as bad as horse-face!"

"Watch it, Jaeger!"

Mikasa was glaring at Eren. "Why do you care so much, hm?"

"Just keep your voice down – it's meant to be secret, remember?" Eren huffed, catching Historia's eye briefly.

"How long have you two known each other, anyway?" Connie asked, cheek resting on his hand.

"Yeah," Sasha jumped in, "And how far along are you?"

"Oh _shit_ ," Jean groaned, "it didn't happen while any of us were staying at the Orphanage, did it?"

Historia sighed. Her eyes swept around the table at her friends. Why had she decided to do this now? Sometimes, she really wished she'd think before opening her mouth. What was she supposed to tell them? She looked to George for inspiration, a little stumped.

"It doesn't matter about the how or when or what; what matters is that it's going to be the most loved child inside the Three Walls." He took a swig of his tea, holding Historia's gaze for a few seconds.

He meant it, too. Thank goodness for George.

Connie turned his gaze on Eren. "You're awfully quiet about all this, Eren?"

Eren frowned down at his plate, his gaze intense. "As long as Historia's happy."

Huh. What a joke that was, coming from him. When he knew the real reason she was in this predicament.

He lifted his eyes to meet hers after a long pause, his face sober, and she knew he hadn't just meant the pregnancy.

"Yeah ..." she murmured. "I am, right now."

Eren managed to collar her as she was leaving the hall. He yanked on the sleeve of her shirt, gesturing for her to follow him into one of the alcoves off the main corridor.

Historia glanced around; almost everyone else had left at this point, except for the other members of Levi's squad and George. They'd left Levi and Hange in deep conversation in the hall.

"Uh, we'll catch you guys up in a sec ..." The words were thrown quickly at their friends with a polite smile. "Just need to check something with Commander Hange. We'll wait here."

Historia didn't miss the suspicious looks on everyone's faces, including George's, but despite this, they all continued on without them.

Once they were in the shadows, Eren's body language grew agitated.

"That was a really risky thing you did back there."

"Yeah, well; you were both going to end up hurting each other. We're all meant to be on the same side, not tearing holes out of each other."

Eren squared his shoulders. "I deserved whatever Jean wanted to dish out – don't ever tell him I said that ... but leaving them all was a shit thing to do." He fixed Historia with an intense gaze. "I had to, though."

Historia nodded.

"We _have_ to work to Zeke's plan, Historia."

"Yeah, I know Eren. Trust me, I'm trying," Historia gestured to her stomach pointedly, "I just wished you'd let us help _you_ more – share the burden – Levi could -"

"No."

Historia's words died on her lips at the expression he wore. It was almost _feral_.

"Eren …?"

"You didn't tell them, right? You mustn't."

"Yeah – I know. I haven't. I gave you my word."

She watched him cross his arms in the murk of the alcove. "Good. Okay. We have to make sure no-one else knows about your pregnancy until the right time."

"Ah-ha," Historia agreed, nodding. "They won't find out. But Eren … the way you spoke last night …" Her voice trailed into silence, the memory of Eren's words ringing in her ears. ' _I might have to do something … something which no one will understand._ ' "Did you speak to the person you needed to? What are you going to do, Eren?"

He stared at her, and the way his brows crinkled and he worried the inside of his cheek gave her the impression that he was deliberating. "I did, yeah. Things are as I was expecting, Historia. Which means … I might have to go away for a while, soon. But I'll come see you before I go, and I'll explain as much as I can ..."

"Go away? What do you mean, go away -"

Footsteps from behind them in the corridor made her clamp her mouth shut, and, still frowning at the Titan Shifter, Historia stepped backwards, out into the main corridor.

As she turned, she came face to face with Levi and Hange, who'd apparently been in deep conversation. She didn't miss the way Levi's eyes lit up just the tiniest fraction at the sight of her again, but they quickly narrowed as Eren stepped out behind her.

She offered him a small smile.

"Everything alright?" Levi asked as he and Hange came to a stop before the pair.

"Yes." She felt the word come a little too quickly.

"Okay ..." He looked between them both, as though expecting some sort of further explanation as to why they'd both just ducked suspiciously from the shadows.

It was Eren who finally broke the pregnant silence. "I better catch up with the others. Thanks for the help; see you later, Historia." He nodded to Levi and Hange. "Captain, Commander."

Historia held her breath as she watched Eren walk away from them. She twisted back to Levi and Hange. Before she had any chance to speak, Hange was addressing her.

"What help did Eren need?"

Historia clenched her fists. She _hated_ that he was putting her in this position. "He just wanted to know how to handle Jean, after, well, their fight. Um, he thought I might know the best way to get him and the others back on side again."

She was becoming far too proficient at these on the spot lies.

Hange looked between her and Levi, and both their faces didn't look completely convinced.

"Alright, then. Zackly will want to see you're OK Historia. Shall I walk with you to his quarters? They should have returned from breakfast by now."

Historia rubbed her shoulder. "I ..."

"I think it'd be a good idea you go and see him." Levi was looking at her earnestly, and she knew he was right, as much as she dreaded the idea of facing the Premier right now. "If you want me to, I'm happy to come and -"

"No," Hange cut across. "I don't think that would be wise." She looked back at Historia. "Obviously, it's your decision – I can't stop you requesting Levi go with you. But for both your sakes, I'd implore you listen to me, and try to stay away from each other as much as you can today." Hange pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "If you need anyone to stay with you while you speak with him, I will."

Historia couldn't deny the sense to Hange's words. As much as it killed her to turn down any opportunity to have Levi by her side, she realised on this occasion, she was going to have to face things alone. "I … agree with Commander Hange. It's better we're not seen together today."

Levi's shoulders stiffened, but his features remained blank. She knew he realised it, too. "Fine." The word was ground out. He turned to his Commander. "Make sure she's alright, Shitty Glasses. I'm going to speak to the rabble."

"Levi -" Historia called to him as he turned to leave. He glanced back at her over his shoulder, brows raised. "The latch will be off; later." She offered a small smile.

"Noted, Your Majesty." She caught the way his lips began to turn upwards as he moved away, sweeping down the corridor with that brusque walk of his, headed for the barracks.

Despite the promise of time to themselves, later, she watched him go with an uneasy heaviness in her chest; the weight of a few too many secrets becoming increasingly hard to ignore.


	34. Revelation: Disappearance, Part I

**Author's Note:** Okay so ... I know, once again, you've been waiting **_time_** for this update, and I also know it's short as hell. But here's the deal: the next chapter is also almost done, because this one and the next were joined together, but 1. there were still some details of the second bit I wasn't quite happy with, and 2. A very dear friend of mine sparked an idea which I then knew I had to incorporate - I'll explain more next chapter. But I hope the below at least tides you over and whets your appetite for what's to come :-) I love you all so much by the way - your wonderful reviews and feedback keep me going, especially those of you who come back chapter after chapter to offer words of encouragement. You're all total babes! :D

* * *

 **ARC 4: REVELATION**

 ** _'The act of making something known that was a secret, or a fact that is made known.'_**

 **CHAPTER 34: The Disappearance of Eren Jaeger: Part I**

Eren's gaze had started to change, Historia had noticed. It was subtle, but it was there.

No, perhaps saying his gaze had changed was the wrong way to describe it. It was as though the things he was looking at had changed, and she was picking up on his altered reactions. His eyes seemed to tell of something _more_ being perceived, almost as though there was another depth to his consciousness …

Historia realised how ridiculous all this would sound if she voiced it aloud, even if she could voice it aloud without the risk of giving Eren's position away – whatever that position was – how could someone know that another person was seeing things differently?

But it was there. She could _sense_ it, somehow.

So when he came to visit her, the night before that fateful day he disappeared, to tell her part of the truth about what was to come, something in her wasn't surprised at all.

She made him tea, as though he came to visit every other day, and tea was part of their routine. As it had become with Levi.

She greeted him like they were just long lost old friends, unable to catch up with one another because of the daily grind, and responsibilities involving families and laundry chores and mundane work.

Not two people spiralling into chaos because of the weight of not only their own memories, but memories belonging to others – pressed upon them without want or consent, but now irrevocably altering the paths to their futures.

…...

 **~ Three Months Before Eren's Disappearance ~**

She must have drifted off again.

This time, Levi was in what appeared to be a small side room of a courthouse somewhere … Stohess Courthouse? It felt vaguely familiar, but at this point she was unsure whether that was from a previous memory of her own or a memory of Levi's.

 _The Captain was leaning against the wall, his arms folded tightly across his chest as he stared out of the window._

 _A knock at the door drew his attention._

 _Hange – and Mike, probably._

 _He didn't need to reply before they had already entered._

 _Mike took one look at him, before nodding and heading over to the window to gaze across the grey cityscape._

 _He always had been a man of very few words, Mike._

 _Hange, on the other hand, was on him straight away. "Levi! Erwin's with Eren now; they'll be down shortly. I think that went to plan, right?"_

 _Levi merely nodded, not meeting her eyes. He ground his heel against the floor, the memory of how it felt as it smashed into the kid's skull still fresh. He grimaced._

" _You alright?"_

 _He looked up to find both of them staring at him. "Of course. Why?"_

" _Uh ..." Hange looked at Mike quickly, before her gaze returned to him. "You just seem a little ..."_

" _You smell contrite." Mike wore no expression as he regarded him beneath the sandy hair falling across his eyes._

 _Levi blinked at the pair of them, before scoffing. "I did as I was told. I followed Erwin's orders, and it saved the kid's life."_

" _That's true," Hange nodded. "Although-"_

 _Before she could continue, Erwin was in the doorway, and beside him, face bruised and bloodied, was Eren Jaeger._

 _Levi's eyes met the boy's, and he was very aware of how they widened in what could only be fear._

" _Mike, Hange, Levi – here's the newest asset to the cause of the Survey Corps!"_

 _Levi averted his eyes, settling for staring at his boots, jaw clenched, as Erwin fussed over the kid. Mike was back at the window, and he could feel Hange's presence before him._

" _Levi," her voice was low as she talked at him. "Are you okay? You seem kind of out of sorts. Maybe you should go and speak to Eren? Clear the air a little, I think it would help ..."_

 _Her voice drifted into a distant echo as Levi found himself back beneath a cavernous, shadowed ceiling, the putrid stench of poverty and death assaulting his nostrils. There was an acidic tang on his tongue, and he was scrubbing blood from under his fingernails beside the gutter down an alleyway. A body lay slumped only a few feet from him; a tan jacket emblazoned with a unicorn sigil draped across what remained of the boy's demolished face._

 _He hadn't been able to bring himself to use his fists on Eren._

 _Erwin's words eventually drew him from his thoughts. He glanced up to see his Commander shaking the boy's hand._

 _Four Eyes was probably right._

" _Hm?" Hange's eyes were trained to him as he suddenly pushed himself off the wall and strode towards the boy._

 _He thudded down on the sofa next to the kid._

 _He didn't fail to notice how he jumped out of his skin at Levi's mere presence next to him._

" _Tell me, Eren. Do you resent me?" Levi glanced sideways at him, his stomach twisting a little at the recollection of the way fear had entered the kids eyes the moment he'd entered the room, and not left since._

" _N-no, sir. I know you needed to put on a show."_

 _Levi sighed as he averted his eyes again. At least the kid got it – that it hadn't been done out of malice, even if he was now likely to shit his pants anytime Levi came within three foot of him._

 _The truth was, when Erwin had first asked of Levi what had transpired in the courtroom, the Captain had outright refused._

" _Absolutely fucking not – you want me to beat up some kid while all those noble pigs and shithead MPs watch? Just to prove to them that they'd be too busy pissing themselves to handle him if shit hit the fan? How the fuck is that fair?"_

" _It's the only way we'll be able to save him Levi; and even then, you'd need to put on a hell of a show."_

" _I can't do this Erwin. Killing Titans is one thing; but my days of beating the shit out of other people, especially little kids, I would hope are in the past. That's thanks to you; don't renege on me."_

" _And the same goes for you – you said you'd follow me, wherever that took you. Follow me, then. We need him, and this is the only way we get to keep him. Only you can claim to be able to handle him, and it seem remotely believable. They need to see the proof to seal the deal. Show them."_

 _Well, he had fucking shown them, hadn't he?_

 _The image of Hange kneeling before Eren pulled him back into the moment._

 _He eyed the kid once more. "Very well."_

" _You could've shown some restraint, Levi. He broke a tooth!"_

 _He opened his mouth to reply, but a familiar voice seemed to be nudging the edge of his consciousness._

 _He paused._

 _Historia?_

"Historia?"

The whispered voice from outside her bathroom door made the Queen jump out of her skin.

"Uh ... Levi?"

She sat up in the bath tub, running a hand through her wet hair.

"Yeah."

Had she drifted off? The luke warm temperature of the water suggested she had. She hugged her knees to her bare breasts as the most recent vision she'd had came flooding back to her. So that's what he'd meant, when he'd said she'd understand why he was averse to punishing Eren physically again. He didn't want a repeat of that day in Stohess. Or to be reminded again of the young MP he'd buried in the Underground.

She reached for the towel she'd left draped beside the tub. "I'll be right there, hold on."

"Sorry it's late; I was planning on being here earlier. Fucking Zackley -"

The Captain stopped short as she opened the door, clad in just a towel with her blonde hair damp and dripping down the side of her face. She gave him a small smile as he looked her up and down once, exhaling quietly.

"You alright?" She asked, a little shyly.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Zackley?" She made to step over the threshold into her room. "You were saying?"

She was stopped in her tracks by his hand gripping her waist firmly. "Wait."

She gazed up into his eyes as he backed her slowly towards her tub, breath catching in her throat. She felt him reach behind her, heart hammering

"Levi?"

He produced a towel, reaching for her hair and wrapping it expertly. "Not like that. You'll drip fucking water everywhere."

Well, damn. And they said romance was dead.

"That's great. Thanks so much." She quirked a brow at him, lips pursed, and reached to secure the towel.

"What?" He was eyeing her, and she had the distinct feeling he knew exactly _what_. The next thing, his fingers were tilting her chin up and his lips were on hers.

"Mmm … better," she slurred against his mouth, neither willing to break contact. She felt him smile into their kiss as his hands moved to her hips, dragging her against him. They backed to the door-frame, Levi pressed against it as her hands left the towel in her hair and reached to wrap around his neck. She'd been waiting for this moment all day; ever since he'd walked away from her outside the Mess Hall.

Historia wasn't sure how long they stayed there like that; wrapped up in each other's arms, kissing in the doorway to her bathroom like a pair of lovesick teenagers. All she knew was she was shivering when they finally paused for breath.

"It's cold. I should get dressed," she murmured, her nose bumping his affectionately.

"Shit – I left your window ajar."

When he stepped away from her, it was as though someone had dumped a bucket of iced water over her head, robbing her of any remaining warmth. She groaned. "Come back." The fingers of her right hand reached after him, while her left reached to rub her hair dry.

"So needy." Levi smirked as he reached through her drapes to fasten the window properly. "What're the chances of you foregoing the clothes now the window's closed?"

Historia pulled the towel from her hair and threw it at him. He caught it deftly. "Shut up and get back here and I'll think about it."

He folded the towel neatly and hung it over the chair in the corner of her room. "Now throw the _other_ one at me."

The laugh that was about to bubble from her was stopped by Levi's mouth returning to hers eagerly. His fingers tangled in her damp hair as she tilted her head, deepening the kiss. After a few moments, she yanked at his cravat. "You're wearing far too many clothes to be making such requests, _Captain_."

He growled at the use of his title as his lips moved down to her neck. He knew exactly where to scrape his teeth and drag his tongue to make her come undone, and she marveled at how quickly he'd mapped out her body. She sighed against his hair, fluttering the raven strands with a little puff of air.

"How much does it turn you on that I've literally _just_ bathed."

"Oh, stop." His breath was hot against her neck as he groaned.

She laughed and kissed his head softly, gently prising him from her. "If you'd have arrived earlier, you could have joined me."

"Well; Zackley can definitely kiss my ass now – shit." He looked less than impressed as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Let's have some nice warm tea in front of the fire. Then you can tell me about your day. I want to know what happened with Zackley."

He pulled back to look at her, his features stern. "Historia, you are the only thing in the entire world that could make tea seem like a shitty, second best option." He kissed her again on the lips. It was soft and chaste. "But alright; I may have had a similar idea myself -" he produced a couple of muslin pouches of fragrant, dried leaves from the inside pocket of his jacket " - before I caught sight of you semi-naked and smelling fucking divine."

She shoved his chest playfully. "Don't I _always_ smell divine?"

He rolled his eyes, squeezing her waist with the hand that wasn't clutching the tea. "Shut up and get dressed, if you must."

She watched him disappear into the main room of her quarters, and for just a moment, reality grabbed her by the shoulders and she wondered how in the name of the Three Walls she'd ended up with Captain Levi in her quarters, playfully bickering about sex and tea as she carried his child.

It had certainly been an odd couple of months; but despite it all, she was eternally glad to have him here with her.

"Hey – you okay in there?"

She shook herself, and set about dressing in her nightdress and gown. "Coming."

* * *

When she arrived beside him in the main room, he'd already set a good fire going in the little hearth, and had a pot of water warming over it for the tea.

At the sight of her, looking all demure and radiant in her long silk nightgown, he couldn't help inhaling sharply. It was still difficult to grasp how exactly he'd ended up with this goddess-like nineteen year old girl gazing at him so adoringly, but fuck, he'd given up chastising himself for it now. Age was just a number, right? At least he knew he didn't look completely decrepit and worn out next to her, thanks to his still boyish looks, even if he fucking felt it.

As she arrived beside him in front of the glowing fire, he snaked an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her hair. There weren't too many people small enough for him to do that to, and it made his heart swell. Ugh, she smelled so good, he could almost moan aloud.

Speaking of smells.

"I'm going to change quickly before the tea – don't want my uniform stinking of fire; some of us aren't quite important enough to have been blessed with fireplaces in our rooms – I don't want people sniffing me and asking questions tomorrow."

He'd had the sense to swipe some casual clothes from his quarters quickly on his way over – changing at his place would have robbed more of his precious time with her, and if he was completely honest with himself, he'd imagined he'd be undressing at some point in her presence anyway tonight. Why bother doing it twice?

If Levi was anything, he was, as already proven, efficient.

But Historia seemed to have other ideas at this moment. Really, though, that was fine. Because while having Historia undone in his arms was his most favoured option for the evening, a good cup of tea was also much needed after a long-ass hour and a half of listening to Zackley drone on. It wasn't like he was planning on going anywhere, tonight. There would be plenty of time to lose themselves in one another later.

He turned from her, but she grabbed his arm before it could fall back to his side. "Hey – don't bother with a shirt; the fire'll keep you warm. And me." She smirked at him, and damnit, he could have quite literally dragged her to bed there and then.

He cleared his throat, summoning all the resolve he possessed. "Fine."

When he returned to her, clad in casual pants and, as she'd requested, shirtless, she'd already brewed and poured his tea into two pretty china cups. Levi found himself oddly self conscious in front of her. While he'd been bare in front of Historia plenty of times at this point, having his scar flecked torso on display for her in such a relaxed setting was foreign to him. He wondered whether, without the throes of passion to distract her, her eyes would linger on any of the markings on his skin.

Her hand against his chest pushed him back into the sofa, and she placed herself on his lap, kissing him indulgently for several minutes, before finally handing him a cup.

He watched her inhale deeply as the steam rose from her tea. "Mmm … this smells so good – is it new? I don't think I've smelled tea like this before."

He closed his eyes at the scent emanating from his own cup, and couldn't help his mind drifting to old memories.

"There's a great little tea merchants shop in the town. Back when we were stationed in Trost, I used to go there all the time for my tea. This blend is a speciality of theirs – I've not been able to find anything remotely similar anywhere else." His hand came to rest against the silk of her gown as it covered her thigh, and it grounded him in the moment with her again. "I thought you might like to try it, so I made a quick trip there today."

She took a small sip, and sighed, apparently with satisfaction. Her head came to rest in the crook of his neck as she shuffled down in his lap a little. He was grateful for her request for him to forego the shirt now; she did feel good pressed against his bare skin. "It tastes wonderful."

He hummed in agreement. "I'm glad you like it."

He felt her finger begin to trace lazy circles over his sternum. "I wish I could've come with you."

Her words made his heart constrict a little. He squeezed her thigh. "Yeah. Me too."

She took another sip of her tea. "So what happened with Zackley?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, he just wanted an update about what happened with you. Hange filled me in on what was said when you spoke with him, so I more or less just repeated that. He seems wary still, but I'm pretty sure he just thinks I've got some sort of fucking infatuation with you." Levi could feel himself grimacing at the idea as the words left his mouth. How _embarrassing._

And Historia just fucking _laughed_ at him.

"Huh, glad you think it's funny, brat."

"Sorry, I just ... It's _you._ Humanity's Strongest. The man who slays titans and instils strict discipline in his squad and is as moody as a bear with a sore head."

"Oh _wow_ ," he cut in.

"- How could anyone imagine you _infatuated_ with something?"

He took a long gulp of his tea, unsure whether he was deeply offended or slightly proud. He took her cup from her, and leaned past her to set both down beside the sofa. "Well, he's not fucking wrong, is he?" His hands grabbed her waist as he spoke, pulling her hips along the sofa and tipping her onto her back, the sweet sound of her laughter making his stomach flutter. He twisted so that he was pressed on top of her, his weight supported on his elbows. "I _am_ infatuated. I just hope it's not as one sided as he thinks it is."

She reached up to run her fingertip along his cheek as she gazed up at him through her lashes. "He just asked me about George when I saw him. He didn't mention you much, so he clearly thinks it's him that's got my interest right now."

Despite himself, Levi's jaw clenched at her words. But then she lifted her lips to his, and all the tension that was there moments ago abated. She cupped his jaw and ran a hand through the fuzz of his undercut as he revelled in the sensation of her; the sweet taste of his favourite tea on her tongue.

"He's also clearly very much mistaken." She pulled her head back against the sofa cushion, a small smile creating little dimples in her cheeks.

It made Levi steal another kiss from her before responding. "Fucking good. I'm glad you and Farm Boy are putting on a good act and whatever, but shit; I wanted to put my fist in his face when you dragged him along to our meeting earlier."

* * *

Historia was about to scold him for being such a jealous ass, but his words brought her thoughts whirling back to what he'd said about Eren during their impromptu meeting. And what she'd seen while she slept in the bath.

"Hey … I had another vision."

He sat back from her, offering his hand to pull her upright beside him. "Oh?"

"Yeah … I drifted off in the bath. Weirdly, I think it was what you mentioned today – about me understanding why you didn't want to be the one to kick some sense into Eren."

He reached to pick up their tea cups again, and rose off the sofa. Historia stared at him as he moved, wondering if she'd said something to upset him. He moved over to the table across from them, where the teapot was sat, and took his time over refilling both cups, before handing hers back to her. He took a small sip from his own, holding her gaze evenly as his hip rested against the arm of the sofa.

"You saw Eren's trial."

Historia lifted her own teacup to her lips, pausing to answer. "Not exactly; I think it was just after. You were in a room with Hange, and Squad Leader Mike Zacharius. Commander Erwin brought Eren." She took a sip. "His face was quite a mess. He lost a tooth?"

Levi sighed. "It grew back."

"Yes," Historia agreed. "And you had to make it convincing."

"I did."

She twisted the tea cup between her fingers. "I know why it was so painful to follow Commander Erwin's orders, Levi. What it brought back."

The Captain said nothing. He continued to sip on his tea, one arm folded across his bare chest; hand resting in the crook of his other elbow. His knuckles were white though, where his fingers gripped his biceps.

She wished she'd known all this about Levi before. It annoyed her that it had taken her seeing his memories to really understand how well placed his heart was. He'd made some big mistakes in his past, of course, but his morality was such that he wouldn't allow himself to be absolved of them no matter how much good he did.

How could anyone really understand him, when he could never admit to the heinous crime he'd committed all those years ago in the underground? How could anyone really appreciate how resolved he had to be, to walk everyday with the heroic title of Humanity's Strongest emblazoned across his back like the Wings of Freedom, whilst the awful shadow of the lives he'd taken lingered at his heels?

It made her heart burst with love and appreciation for him, even when she knew she should probably be at least a little disgusted by what he'd done.

Her eyes lingered on the scars adorning his body; markings on his skin of all shapes and sizes, decorating his forearms, his biceps, his chest, his abdomen. She'd noticed them before, almost like secondary concerns when her mind was instead focused on their bedroom activities. But now, without the distractions of coursing adrenaline or endorphins, they caught her attention. Most were faded and barely visible, but a few stood out against his pale complexion, and she wondered how many of them she'd be subjected to witnessing the birth of in her memories. The thought of seeing him in any pain made her chest tighten.

When she realised he still hadn't spoken, and was merely staring at her, pensive, she set her cup down and walked over to him. She brought her hand to his bare chest, resting just below a particularly visible, crescent shaped scar. Her palm settled over the place where his heart was, and she could feel the vigorous beat beneath her touch as the fire warmed their bodies.

"I think Eren is more grateful to you for saving his life than you realise. I honestly believed him, when I heard him say that he didn't resent you."

"Yeah. Still doesn't fucking trust me enough to talk to me though, does he? It's not the insubordination that's the worst fucking thing, Historia. It's the silence. The fact that he seems to be slowly shutting everyone out. All these years of fighting beside him; for him; fucking _protecting_ him and _leading_ him, and it's starting to feel like we're just getting it thrown back in our faces. Because he still doesn't trust us. Me or Hange."

His Jaw clenched, but he set down his cup and wrapped an arm around her waist after he'd finished, his hand settling at the small of her back.

Historia wished in this moment, more than anything, that she could tell Levi of her conversation with Eren. She wished that she could reassure him. But something stopped her. Some small shred of hope that Eren really was going to save them all; save them from a bloody war and persecution and a lifetime of misery, which she could feel threatening on the horizon.

"Levi," she whispered, desperate to find something to alleviate his frustration. "I think … perhaps … the problem is, that he trusts you both far too much."

He grunted at her. "What the fuck does that mean?"

She couldn't answer him; couldn't explain; so instead she settled for bringing her lips to his, her kiss slow and steady, her hands shifting up to clutch his neck, nose brushing his cheek, and she felt his fingers dig into her waist with a needy force.

She couldn't explain, so instead she settled for conveying her own loyalty to him through the joining of their bodies. She'd worship every inch of him, lavish her affection on him, until the situation with Eren was nothing but a gloomy cloud on a far off horizon to her dazzling sunshine skies.

…...

She had been right, too. Eren had trusted his Captain and Commander too much to do what they believed to be the right thing. He'd trusted their integrity, their morality, their ability as leaders and soldiers, and he'd known that if he'd admitted to them that he was going to Liberio, to try to infiltrate and stage a large scale attack, they would do everything they could to stop him.

He told Historia this, the eve before his disappearance, once he knew plans were too far in motion to be stopped.

What he didn't tell her, though, was that he also trusted Levi to answer his call when he needed him to come to his aid; to be unable to stop himself from protecting him and fighting for him one more time when he finally revealed to the Corps what was to occur at Liberio.

Historia didn't need to know this; because she was the one person now that might be able to sway Levi from his cause. And without Levi, the chance of success plummeted.


	35. Revelation: Disappearance, Part II

**Author's Note:** I've been waiting ages to talk about this chapter, but first I must take a moment.

BECAUSE OH MY GOSH ... CHAPTER 123 THOUGH!?

We finally got us some Levi ... and what's more - protective Papa Levi if ever I've seen him! My heart. I hope you all enjoyed that little morsel from Yams as much as I did!

 **Anyway ...** So this chapter of AQR is a little special, because I can't actually take sole credit for it. My good friend and fellow Rivahisu Queen Jay - littlelotte for those of you on Tumblr, and Caesar on AO3, is the genius behind pretty much all of the Levi you'll read in the bath scene in this chapter.

Jay and I role-play Levi and Historia on Discord (she is the _best_ Levi!) and the bath scene in this chapter came out of one of our canon role-plays, and I was that excited about the conversation which just evolved between them, that I begged her to let me use it in AQR, and, because she's a total babe, she was cool with it.

So here's some advice from me - I implore you - if you enjoy this chapter, go read Jay's stuff on AO3! is a fun sponge and won't let me post direct links, but copy and paste the below into google and it will take you to her profile. You honestly won't be disappointed!

archiveofourown/users/caesar/pseuds/caesar

So a big thanks to you, Jay, for being my Rivahisu partner in crime !

* * *

 **ARC 4: REVELATION**

 ** _'The act of making something known that was a secret, or a fact that is made known.'_**

 **CHAPTER 35: The Disappearance of Eren Jaeger, Part II**

Historia set her cup down in it's saucer. The movement was measured; wary. She wondered when she'd become that way around Eren – when her trust had begun to waver dangerously near the edge of abandon.

She couldn't think straight. His words were making no sense.

"You're leaving? Tonight? For … Marley?"

…...

 **~Two Months Before Eren's Disappearance~**

"Well, I think we can cheers to that!"

Hange raised her tea cup, clinking it unceremoniously with Historia's and Levi's. She didn't miss how Levi grit his teeth at the way the delicate china clashed with a loud _ting_.

Apparently Historia didn't, either. She laughed at the Captain as she sat leaning subtly into his side on the sofa; her belly now more rounded and protruding ever so slightly in the dress she wore.

"Stop scowling. We're supposed to be celebrating."

Earlier, Historia had called a meeting under Hange's instruction to formally announce her pregnancy to the Paradis Government and higher military. It had gone smoothly, by all accounts. Hange recalled how the faces seated before Historia had morphed from bored indifference to wide-eyed surprise at the revelation. She'd done her best to mirror their shock. But the image of two particular faces had frozen in her mind, and she kept revisiting it.

Commanders Dot Pixis and Nile Dok appeared a little cooler than the rest. It was only the subtlest of differences, but it was the sort of detail Hange prided herself on being able to spot.

Something told her that their display was just as much for show as hers had been. It was a factor that she would most definitely need to revisit, and as she watched Historia scold Levi for his stormy expression, Hange resolved to arrange a meeting with the other Commanders at their earliest convenience.

But for now, they were celebrating. Celebrating not only finally making Historia's pregnancy public, but also getting confirmation from a doctor that everything was progressing nicely.

Hange sipped her tea as she sat across from the pair in one of the armchairs of Historia's lavish quarters in Mitras. It was the strangest thing; to see her Captain and good friend looking so naturally contented as he sat beside the young Queen. Levi was not a man who wore a relaxed expression often, but right now he looked a good ten years younger as his arm rested protectively across the back of the sofa, behind Historia's shoulders, one leg slung casually over the other, tea cup perched atop his knee between steady fingers.

"You absolutely were nervous. I could tell by your expression."

Historia's playful chide drew Hange's eyes from the Captain. Pregnancy really did suit her, and she, like the Captain, appeared utterly at ease as she sat beside him, pressed to his side with her legs tucked beneath her on the sofa. Her cheeks glowed rosy as she laughed at Levi's poor attempts to disguise his emotions from the two women who now, it seemed, knew him best in the world.

"Wrong. I just needed to take a shit."

Hange laughed then as she replaced her cup in its saucer. "Levi – I think you forget who you're talking to. We both see through you." She gave Historia a knowing look.

Historia nodded at her, before turning back to Levi. "When I came out with George and the doctor, I thought you were _going_ to shit yourself."

Levi grimaced, not looking at either woman. "I think you've been spending too much time with Hange and me if you're making your own shit jokes now."

The Queen shoved his chest playfully, and despite his clear attempts at keeping a straight face, this drew a small smile from the Captain. She pursed her lips and raised her brows at him in triumph. "Stop complaining and come here." She yanked his cravat, and before Levi could stop her, she'd met his lips in a swift, sweet kiss.

Hange couldn't help but laugh at the way Levi's brows shot upwards in surprise at Historia's boldness in front of her. He cleared his throat loudly as she settled back against his side, looking anywhere but at the Commander. There was a pink tinge at his neck and ears.

"Oh, Levi. You're so sweet together. You know, I never thought I'd see the day-"

A pillow collided with Hange's face before she could finish.

"Fuck off, Shitty Glasses."

Hange pulled the cushion away from her features to find Levi glaring at her pointedly. Apparently, she'd outstayed her welcome.

"Ugh. Right, well. I think I best make myself scarce then, before you two decide to start using tongues, or something." In spite of Levi's momentary discomfort, she couldn't stop a grin at how happy the pair obviously were in one another's company.

Considering what they'd had to endure in their lives so far, they were both definitely due a little happiness. It was just such a shame it had blossomed in such fraught circumstances. The thought reminded her of what she needed to discuss with Levi.

She rose, draining her cup and shrugging her jacket back on. "I hate to be a fun thief, but once you're done here, I need to speak to you, Levi."

Levi frowned at Hange, before his eyes found Historia's. A knowing look passed between them.

"So – tomorrow morning, then?"

Hange's eyebrows crinkled as she sighed. "Afraid not – today. This evening is fine. Come to my office."

She watched the way Levi's jaw set, his arm inching closer around Historia's shoulders. But he didn't argue with her. Levi was a good soldier. A good Captain.

"Right. Well, enjoy your afternoon both. And congratulations, again. Sometimes, out of the worst situations, we get the best gifts, I guess."

They both turned to look at her, then. Both of their beautiful, contented faces. Her loyal friend and Captain, and her sweet, angelic Queen. She wanted to put her arms around them suddenly; to hug them both to her and tell them they'd all get through whatever was coming for them – they'd do it as a team, and afterwards, they could all have their happy endings.

Especially these two, who probably deserved it more than most.

But she couldn't. So she nodded her head once, and left.

* * *

Levi watched the door click shut behind Hange, before turning back to Historia.

"So."

It was the first time the pair had been alone together since the doctor had been summoned to Historia's quarters that afternoon.

The past month, Levi had been fairly unbothered by the prospect of the Queen's first examination, and although he had found himself becoming, despite his better nature, increasingly curious about the way that the tiny life was forming inside of Historia, causing her abdomen to become firm and protruding, he'd not given much thought to the possibility of anything going wrong with the actual pregnancy itself. The secrecy and Historia's safety were constantly at the forefront of his mind, but up until today, that had been the extent of it.

That was, until the doctor had arrived, ready to lay his hand on Historia's neatly rounding stomach, and examine how her body was handling the task of sustaining two precious heartbeats rather than one.

Suddenly, the prospect of anything happening to that tiny heartbeat they'd created scared him absolutely shitless. He couldn't fathom where the sudden rush of feelings had come from, quite why they'd appeared, but there they were.

And Levi hadn't even been allowed in the fucking room.

No, George had been given that privilege. Fucking farm boy had heard the shitty doctor explain all about his child's growth and little heart beating in the belly of the woman who belonged with him, and Levi had been forced to settle for skulking outside her bedroom door like some mangy, unloved pet cat left out in the rain.

It made his blood boil just to think about it.

"Hey – stop torturing yourself over George."

Levi's eyes re-focused on the lavishly decorated room and the frowning girl before him. Shit, had he just zoned out on her? He wondered how she had the innate ability to sense what he was thinking at any given moment. Perhaps she could read his damn mind now, as well as see his memories.

She reached up and pressed a palm to his cheek. "I know it hurts."

"Tch." He couldn't look at her, and couldn't figure out what else to say. He didn't want to admit how much it did hurt, even to her. Even to himself. He wasn't supposed to feel like this. This was what he'd wanted to avoid – it was giving him a weakness none of them could afford him to have.

When he could take her intensely concerned gaze no longer, Levi sighed. "I'm fine. I just … wish I'd been there."

Historia pulled herself flush to his side again, wrapping an arm around his middle. "Me too. You should have been. It felt so wrong knowing you were stuck on the other side of that door." He felt her arm tighten against his stomach. "But you're here now, and that's all that matters. And our child – they're healthy, Levi." She tilted her chin up to look at him, all wide, blue eyes, and he felt his heart stutter at the sight. "They're healthy and safe, all tucked up in here." She pulled her arm back to cradle her neatly rounded abdomen; still small enough to be easily covered by baggy blouses.

"Yeah …" Levi found his gaze glued to her belly. He moved his hand slowly to settle beside hers. "So … how long until you'll feel something?"

"Well … the doctor said it could be another few weeks yet. But you mean, how long until _you_ feel something?"

He cleared his throat and shifted slightly, but his palm remained flat to her stomach. He inclined his head a fraction.

Levi had never been one for the abstract. The theory. He always felt more comfortable with the reality of touch, of things he could identify with his senses – the physical. As much as he didn't want to dwell on it, he recognised his desire to feel the reality of that little life of his stirring inside of her.

Especially during the turbulent current climate, where he could be called upon to fight, and potentially lay down his life for their cause … what a thing it would be to know the feeling of having something so far away from the persistent flavour of death and gloom which hung about them all. Something which gave hope, and a purpose other than vengeance and bad blood.

It was a something he hadn't realised he'd needed, up until then. But what he'd give to feel his son or daughter stirring inside of Historia, or hear that little fluttering beat of their heart.

"It will be a good few months."

* * *

Historia felt his disappointment, although there was nothing in his demeanour to give it away. He remained with her cradled to his side, his hand on her abdomen, his breathing steady as he listened to her.

But she could just sense the way his presence dipped a little at the idea of having to wait so long.

It broke her heart that he hadn't been able to hear the doctor talk about their child's first signs of life that afternoon. She'd watched the way George's face had lit up as he listened, and while she was deeply grateful for how her friend was growing to care so much for the tiny life inside of her, the sight had also turned her stomach. It felt wrong.

It should have been Levi.

She placed her palm over his, and gently gripped his fingers. Moving his hand across her belly the way she'd watched the Doctor do with George that afternoon, she spoke softly against his ear.

"When it does start to happen, though, it will feel like a tiny flick – almost a pop, for me, but a flick, for you – and, depending on the baby's position, the most likely spots are here." She shifted his hand along the material of her dress. "And here. And here."

When she'd finished, she lifted his hand to kiss his knuckles, and his eyes moved from her firm stomach to meet her gaze. He seemed to have softened somewhat.

A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"The baby can hear you, though."

Levi scoffed, the softness vanishing. "Sure." He let go of her hand. "Don't feed me bullshit, Historia. I'm not that fucking pathetic."

She couldn't stop a laugh escaping. He looked furious as he turned to her. She placed a palm to his cheek again, undeterred by the expression. "Honestly. I'm not _bullshitting_ you." She was going to add, _ask George_ , but she realised that would most certainly add insult to injury, so she swallowed the words. Instead, she said, "The Doctor explained."

His eyes narrowed at her, apparently still unconvinced. "Really?"

She nodded. "The baby's ears will have formed by now – so we should start talking to them, so they recognise our voices."

She watched his expression change again, and it was almost as though she could see the thoughts forming in his brain. It was a way he could make sure their child knew his identity, even if no-one else did.

He reached to remove her hand from his cheek, and his eyes fell back to her stomach. Clenching his jaw, he hesitated for a moment, before shuffling down beside her on the sofa.

Leaning on his elbows, he let out a half defeated sigh, glancing back up to Historia. "Tell anyone about this – as in, Hange, or fucking Farm Boy – and I'll kick your ass."

She stuck a tongue out at him, before breaking out into a grin. "Alright. Go on, then," she urged. "Say something to them."

He gave her one further incredulous look, before turning his face back to her stomach.

"If I find out you're lying to me about this ..."

"Oh for heaven's sake, stop being such a brat."

* * *

His brows raised as she threw his own term back at him, but he didn't look at her.

Chances were, she was doing this just to placate him, but fuck. If there was a small possibility it was true, no way in hell was Farm Boy going to get the chance to chat shit to his child behind closed doors while he went about his business obliviously.

He cleared his throat, trying to dispel the feeling of ridiculousness. "Listen, Kid." His voice was low as he leaned in closer to Historia's warmth. "The only fucking brat round here, is your Mother. Don't let her tell you otherwise."

There was a smack against the back of his head.

"'The fuck?" He chided as he glared up at Historia.

"Don't curse!"

He rolled his eyes. "They're not going to remember this, Historia."

Her palm settled against his shoulder blade, but her tone was firm. "You don't know that."

"I fucking do," he grumbled, but this time he was ready for her, and caught her wrist as she went to whack his head again. He pulled her hand around him as he addressed her stomach. "Anyway. There's also this shithead called George. But me and you will call him Farm Boy for the purposes of this ridiculous and honestly, pointless chat. Because you can't hear me. Still. Farm Boy is a pain in the ass. No matter what he, or anyone else fucking tells you -"

"- Levi!"

"- he is not your fucking father, right? Don't forget that, kid."

Levi didn't fail to notice Historia's fingers suddenly clenching around his hand.

"This voice right here. This … is your father. Fat lot of good it'll be to you. But just know ..." he felt his neck turn pink, and suddenly he wished he hadn't started down this road. "Well, just know that no matter how much shitty Farm Boy is around, talking utter crap to you; just because I'm not there too … doesn't mean I don't care. Right?"

He felt something damp strike the back of his neck. His gaze shifted upwards, and he met Historia's glistening eyes.

Shit.

She cupped his face. He sat upright, letting her guide his lips to hers. The kiss was tender and welcome. He brushed his nose against hers affectionately.

"Sorry." The word settled quietly in the air between them.

"No," she whispered as she pressed her forehead to his. "Your child knows, Levi. We both do. And we're entirely grateful."

He huffed, before clearing his throat awkwardly. "Yeah, well. Just don't want Farm Boy getting to do everything, alright."

They were both quiet for a moment. He contemplated his words to her. And supposedly, to their child. An arm reached around her shoulders, and he pulled her into him. "Come here. This is fucking bullshit. I shouldn't be such a wet shit. This is all your fault."

He felt her laugh against his neck. "Good."

He hummed. "Shut up. Let's have some more of that outstanding tea I brought."

* * *

When Levi found himself stood outside of Hange's office, after having to leave Historia and their rare, lazy afternoon together drinking good tea, he was less than cheerful.

He knocked twice; hard and swift.

"Come in, Levi."

He marched in and sat himself at the Commander's desk, merely nodding curtly.

"Sorry to have to drag you away from Historia."

"Yeah. It's fine," he lied. "What's up?"

Hange reached behind her to tighten her ponytail, before running a hand through the messy bits of loose hair framing her face.

"We've had news."

Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Marley. They're on the verge of winning the war with the Mid-East Allied Forces."

"Huh. You know that for a fact?"

Hange nodded slowly. "Pretty much. Zackley has had word from Kiyomi that Marley has the forces cornered somewhere on the coast of the mainland – a place called Fort Slava. She believes it will only be a matter of weeks."

Levi folded his arms. "Right. Great. What does this mean for us?"

Hange brought her hands together in a steeple, leaning forward and resting her chin on the tips of her fingers as she regarded Levi over the rim of her glasses.

"We're not entirely sure, just yet. Nothing good though. We're hoping for some more news from Zeke. We need to know what their next move is. There's a good chance we could be it."

"We?" Levi remained perfectly poised, the picture of calmness, but inwardly, he felt his heart rate quicken.

"Yes. They'll want to find out what's happened to all those scouting ships which never returned. There's a good chance they may launch an invasion, now they've dealt with the issue of the Allied Forces."

"Fuck."

Hange nodded. "There's still time, though. Their forces will be in no fit state once the war is won to jump straight back into action."

"Well that's just great. Still stand no fucking chance against their numbers and technology though, do we?" A hand ran through Levi's hair as he leant back in the chair, displaying the first real signs of emotion since he'd entered the Commander's office. "So come on – best guess? How long do we have?"

Hange wrinkled her nose. "Best guesses are still really just that in this situation – guesses. But I'd say, to give them time to recoup and prepare, we'd be looking at a good year or so. Zackley, Pixis and the others agree with that prediction."

Levi nodded, his mind whirring. A year. They should have a year.

Historia's – his – child would have been born by then.

That was something, at least.

He stared at the way Hange began rubbing her chin. "What are you concocting in that over-sized head of yours?" He was well aware of her planning expression. And she was wearing it plain as day.

"Well … there's potentially another way. If we were to actually go to Marley -"

"No." Levi's expression was flat.

"Levi. If there's an opportunity – any opportunity – to make people realise there is no ill will from us; to discuss the potential of peace -"

"You think there is?" He cut across her, his brows furrowed. "You honestly think there's a way to make anyone out there listen to what we have to say?"

Hange paused, her expression sombre. "I need to speak further with Kiyomi and Zackley."

"Excellent. You do that. Well, thanks for ruining what has otherwise been a half decent afternoon, Shitty Glasses. I'm sure this wonderful news could have waited until tomorrow morning." He rose from his seat, but Hange held out her hand.

"Wait, Levi. Sit."

He stared at her for a moment, hoping she was joking. When she didn't smile, he rolled his eyes, thudding back into the chair. "What?"

Levi's question was answered not by Hange, but by a quiet knock at the door. He frowned at her as she called, "come in."

Eren's head appeared around the dark wood frame. He glanced between the Captain and Commander, before closing the door behind him and moving to stand beside one of Hange's many disorderly bookcases. He saluted, and Levi grit his teeth at how lacklustre the gesture was.

"Eren. You requested to speak with us."

Levi had been continually banging his head against a brick wall with Eren since the day he came to his office in Mitras to explain his disappearance at the Banquet. Which he still maintained was due to illness, much to Levi's irritation.

"Fucking hell; Eren has requested to speak with us?" He turned to look at the scout properly for the first time since he'd entered. "Feeling chatty, _finally_ , are we Jaeger?"

Eren's eyes fell to the Captain. "Sir. I need to relay information given to me by Zeke via Yelena."

Levi noticed Hange sit a little straighter in her chair. "Yelena? Why would Yelena go straight to you? That's not part of our agreement with the Volunteers."

Eren turned to Hange, his gaze suddenly cool. "Their whole goal with coming here is to ensure that Zeke and I are allowed to touch. It's my cooperation they need; everything else is just an instrument towards that."

Levi frowned at Eren. Was he about to open up to them a little? Finally?

He kicked the other chair beside Hange's desk. "Sit down, Eren."

Eren blinked at him once, and Levi swore his face looked wary. But then he sat beside the Captain.

Levi eyed him, arms still folded. "Was it Yelena you'd gone to meet the evening of the Banquet?"

"We need to be prepared for an assault on any of our cities," Eren avoided Levi's question, looking between Captain and Commander. "They have guns and Titans, but they don't have ODM gear. If they were to launch a surprise attack, we need to be able to combat them in a city setting."

Hange leaned forward across her desk, fingers drumming on the wood. "Do you know something, Eren? Has Zeke told you Marley's forces are planning a surprise attack?"

Eren shook his head. "No. But he hasn't ruled it out. We should be prepared."

Levi felt his patience waning rapidly. "Look, brat. If that hairy faced shit has said anything to you about an attack and you're choosing to keep it from us, for whatever fucked up reason you have in that head of yours, then I will personally come after your ass with both my blades. Titan or human. I will hunt you the fuck down. Got it?"

Eren met his gaze, and the gravity of his expression caught Levi off guard. "Why would I keep that from you? What would anyone gain from that?"

Levi grunted, maintaining eye contact despite Eren's oddly sombre expression. "Tch. As long as you get it."

Hange cleared her throat. "So … is this what Zeke wanted you to pass on to us? To be prepared for an attack in one of the cities?"

Eren looked back to the Commander, shifting in his chair. "No. Zeke had a request he wanted to pass on."

There was a moment's silence. Levi inhaled sharply through his nose. "Well?"

That hairy fuck. After what he'd done … what he'd taken from Levi … from the Corps … and the situation he'd now put them all in … put Historia in … he had the audacity to be making more requests?

"He believes that he will be setting foot on Paradis sooner rather than later. He's aware that on his arrival, he will be seen as a threat, and probably detained. He understands that this is necessary, in your eyes, but he asks one thing."

Hange raised a brow. "Go on …"

"He wants the Survey Corps to be the ones to detain him. Specifically; he wants Captain Levi to be the one to head up the operation."

Hange's mouth opened, but Levi got there first. "Fine. Done."

If the stupid bastard wanted to put his life in Levi's in hands, then he was more than happy to oblige. One wrong move, and Levi would take great pleasure in taking him out, just like he'd promised Erwin he would. And he'd make sure it fucking hurt.

"Levi - perhaps we should consider why he would make such a request?" Hange was looking at him with some uncertainty. "We need to be careful -"

"Don't you trust me?" He tilted his head as he regarded the Commander. "Come on, Hange. You know I can handle myself better than anyone."

She pursed her lips. "Of course. I'm well aware." She turned back to Eren. "I just don't understand why he'd want Levi to be responsible for his detainment?"

Eren glanced to Levi, before fixing his gaze back on Hange. "The way he sees it, it's not only his detainment ... but also his safety, which the Captain would be responsible for." He seemed to fidget in his seat a little, as though debating whether to speak aloud the next words.

Levi glared at him. "Tch. What?"

"He believes that while you're the most dangerous member of the Survey Corps in terms of strength and ability, Captain, you're also predictable as you obey the chain of command completely. He knows that you would treat him fairly so long as you're told to do so by command," Eren gestured to Hange. "And you would keep him safe, providing he's essential to the overall plan."

Levi wanted to tell Eren to go and fuck himself.

No. _Correction_. He wanted to tell Zeke to go and fuck himself.

Because the bastard had him completely figured out.

Hange seemed satisfied. "Right. That makes sense." She turned to Levi. "I trust you explicitly to handle this, and also to make the right judgment calls when needed." Her gaze found Eren again. "I can push for this, but do we have any further information on what his plan is to get to Paradis? And what Marley's next moves are? I'm assuming, now that I know Yelena has been relaying information to you directly, Eren, that you're aware of Marley's pending victory at Fort Slava?"

Eren merely nodded, his lips set in a straight line.

Levi narrowed his eyes at him. What else did he know that he wasn't sharing with them, then? "Anything else you want to get off your chest, while you're here?"

Captain and Soldier held each other's gaze for what felt to Levi like an age. But then Eren just shook his head.

Hange looked between them, before leaning back in her chair, long fingers splayed across her mahogany desk. "Right then. It seems like things are on the move. Levi; you and I will talk inner city combat strategy tomorrow. Eren; please be sure to keep us updated with any further information you receive from Yelena, or anyone else, for that matter. You're both free to go."

* * *

When Levi arrived back in Historia's quarters after his meeting, she could sense how agitated he was.

"What happened?"

She poured him tea as he stood glaring out of her window across the grey, inner city-scape in the outside twilight. His arms were folded and his posture stiff.

"Marley are going to win their war with the Mid-Eastern Allied Forces. Likely in the next few weeks."

Historia frowned at the steaming cups before her. "Right. So what does that mean for us?" She handed a cup to Levi.

The Captain took it, paying no mind as his fingers brushed hers. He squared his jaw as he gazed down at the golden liquid. "It means that, once they have chance to recoup and strategize, we're likely to be next on their agenda." His cool, grey eyes rose to meet hers. "Without a distraction and drain on their resources, they're in the perfect position to launch a full scale invasion, if they want to. And, based on what we know of our reputation with the rest of the world now, I doubt they'd be alone."

For the first time since she'd known Levi – really _known_ him – Historia was sure she saw a hint of trepidation pass like a shadow across the stern Captain's features.

"An invasion?"

He nodded once, slowly.

Historia's hand instinctively went to her slightly rounded stomach. His eyes followed it. There was a moment of tense silence.

"How long?"

Levi looked back up at her. He frowned. "Hange thinks a good year. They can't recover over night from this war they've just fought."

"Oh."

* * *

Levi noticed the tension in her shoulders lessen a fraction, and he presumed she must be having the same thought that he had had during the meeting.

At least their child would have been born then.

He set down his tea and moved to her. "Hange's predictions are normally pretty fucking accurate." A hand reached for her waist, and he pulled her to him, his other arm reaching around her shoulders. "And even if they're not; I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."

Historia snorted against his jacket as he held her. "Even you can't take on an entire army by yourself, Levi."

"Tch. Fucking watch me. I can give it a damn good go, if it means keeping you pair safe."

He felt her little arms reach around his back, and she squeezed him. "Thank you."

After a moment, Levi released her, leaning back to take her in as he tilted her chin upwards with his fingers. "Don't thank me. It's in my blood, apparently." He felt himself offer her a small smile, despite the storm raging behind his eyes at that moment. "Besides; it may not come to that. Hange is still toying with the idea of peace talks. It's a long shot … a very fucking long shot. But it's something, I suppose."

He found he couldn't quite hold her gaze for long after he spoke. He knew how she'd feel about the notion of him leaving to travel to Marley just as she'd been thrust into the spotlight again with her pregnancy announcement. He only had to consider his own thoughts on the matter to realise how much it would rip them both apart.

"Well, let's keep praying for peace then, Levi." Her words were hushed as she took his hand from her chin, and pressed her small frame into him again.

Levi sighed. Even as a child, he'd never been innocent enough to rest his hopes on something that clear-cut.

* * *

 **...**

 **~One Month Before Eren's Disappearance~**

Over the last month, Historia and Levi's time together had been rare and fleeting. Hange had continually reminded them of why it was important that they weren't seen together any more frequently than was usual, and on top of that, Historia had felt it best to keep away from the Capital as much as possible for fear of anyone questioning her too much on her slowly expanding stomach. Rushed, stolen moments at the Orphanage and subtle but lingering touches and eye contact at the few royal engagements Historia had made it to were the only tiny morsels they had allowed themselves.

It was agony. Historia had spent many an evening lying alone and cold in her bed, wishing that their relationship could be allowed to blossom and bloom unhindered. Her hand would find her abdomen, brushing across the taught skin, and she'd pray to the Walls that when all of this was over, there would be a way for the three of them to be together. Family was a word that felt foreign on her tongue, and she longed to become more familiar with it.

At the same time, a small fear had started to creep in. It visited her on these cold nights, tormenting her as she stared at nothing in the darkness.

What if she didn't know how to be a mother?

It wasn't like she'd ever been given any example to follow; not really. Frieda had been the closest thing she'd had to a maternal figure as a child, and even then, the odd visits by her elder half sister had definitely been … something different.

Historia had read books. She knew the theory. But how was it actually supposed to _feel_ , to have that bond? It was a question that troubled her doggedly, but she'd resolved quickly not to let it show. Least of all to Levi. She'd promised him to give their child everything they'd been robbed of as children themselves, hadn't she?

"Are you hungry?"

She glanced up at Levi as he stood beside the coffee table in her quarters, pouring himself more tea.

Thankfully, the nausea that had plagued her at the start of the pregnancy had begun to subside over the last week or two, and her appetite had returned. She smiled at him. "I could eat. Why, is there some quaint little cafe here in Mitras that you're planning to whisk me off to?"

Levi snorted.

She was joking, of course, and they both knew it. What an odd sight it would be, for the Queen to be seen out dining with the Captain outside of any formal engagement. Especially when she should be spending her time playing happy families with the father of her child – the humble farmer from Orvud district.

"I was actually wondering whether you'd be planning to dine with your dear friend Farm Boy this evening?"

George had begun accompanying her on her rare visits to the Capital, much to Levi's annoyance.

Her smile turned knowing at his words. "I get to spend enough time with George at the Orphanage. I managed to rope Jean into entertaining him this evening." She rose, placing her own cup down and moving over to him. Pale arms reached around his neck. "So I'm all yours. For the entire evening."

She felt a growl rumble from his chest as he bent to kiss her, his nose bumping her cheek with eagerness. His hands anchored so familiarly at her hips, and she pressed herself closer, chasing the warmth of him.

After a moment's indulgence, Levi pulled back from her. "Let me wash up first; it's been a long day. I'll use your tub. Then we can figure out how to we're going to feed you."

Historia knew that it had been a less than positive month for them all, with Kiyomi's prediction of Marley's victory coming to fruition. The entirety of the senior leadership surrounding Historia were on edge, and Paradis' situation was volatile, at best. She wasn't blind to the strain it was putting on Levi – she imagined being there to support Commander Hange and the Survey Corps at a time like this was taxing.

His smile was warm, if a little tired, before he turned towards her bedroom.

Historia reached after him, clutching his jacket. "Wait."

The weariness in his posture and the turbulence in his slate eyes made her want to stay with him. To help him shoulder some of the burden he seemed to be carrying.

"Let me join you …?"

* * *

He regarded her for a moment, considering her request. There was a pretty blush on her cheeks – fuck knew why; it wasn't as though the idea of them bathing together should be embarrassing, not when he'd had her naked and undone in her bed so many times up to this point.

He had planned on taking a moment to process the events of his day alone, in the quiet of a warm bath as he soaked his muscles which ached from training. He'd trained himself and his squad hard over the past few weeks upon Hange's instruction. They'd both heeded Eren's words seriously from the meeting they'd had with him the day Historia's pregnancy was announced. Inner-city strategy was the priority, and his squad had become adept at navigating buildings as they took out moving targets with the new pistols as well as their traditional blades. Levi was a sucker for tradition, and he just wasn't prepared to let the weapons that had carried him through to Captaincy go just yet, much to Hange's incredulity.

A nice warm bath to himself would be a welcome, quiet space to work through the formation changes in his head that he was considering – the biggest of which was giving Jean his own squad to lead - but when Historia was standing before him, looking at him like that, it took him rapidly back to the evening after the Banquet in Trost. That evening when, greeting him at her bathroom door in only a towel, she told him he could have bathed with her if only that bastard Zackley hadn't droned on and kept him away for so long. He'd been so disappointed. The thought stirred something in his gut.

"Fine. You can wash my back."

The words were blunt, but the smile he offered her alongside them was not.

She merely smiled back in return, before leading the way into her bedroom.

Levi followed obediently. It was always nice to be the one being led, for a change. All those years ago, when Erwin'd made him Captain, that had been his main concern – _Erwin, I'm not made to lead_ – and Erwin had said – _no, perhaps not, Levi. But you're made to inspire hope in others. And in the end, that's just as powerful._

Levi had never really understood what Erwin had meant, but he'd done alright, so he supposed there must have been some truth in it.

As Historia set about grabbing towels and other bathroom supplies, he wondered why her presence always seemed to bring back memories of Erwin. Why he found himself comparing the two. Perhaps these notions of Hange's around bonding ran deeper than he'd first thought.

"Um ..."

She was stood before him again, obviously unsure of what the next move should be. He recognised that it was his queue to take the lead.

"I'll go and get in. Take your time; no rush."

It dawned on him that it had been several weeks since their last intimate encounter, and in that time Historia's abdomen had firmed and rounded, her pregnancy becoming almost glaringly obvious. Perhaps she felt self-conscious.

She nodded, and he left her standing in her bedroom.

* * *

As the bathroom door clicked shut, Historia turned and began to busy herself with readying her own towel and night gown for when they were finished.

It was stupid, she chastised herself inwardly, to feel embarrassed or self-conscious around Levi after the times she'd been naked in front of him before. But she couldn't silence the little voice which kept worming its way into her ear, telling her that now she looked _different_ ; now her abdomen protruded obviously, especially when she was without clothes to play down the fact, and already, due to her tiny frame, little stretch marks were beginning to appear at her hips.

Would it put him off her? Would he be repulsed by the way her body was changing?

She wondered over to her mirror, and bit by bit, peeled her clothes away, until she was completely bare. Her brows knitted together as she studied herself, turning from side to side as her eyes lingered on the moon-shaped belly which protruded below breasts which were fuller. Well; at least _that_ might not be the worst thing in the world to him.

"Hey – everything okay?"

His baritone made her jump. She glanced back at the bathroom door, realising that the sound of running water had died a while ago. How long had she been contemplating herself like this?

"Yes. Just a minute."

She had two options – tackle this as a shy, nervous child, which Levi would never want to think of her as. Or step inside that bathroom as a confident, comfortable adult, embracing her womanhood and all of the changes his child was provoking in her body.

She set her jaw, before turning and snatching her bath towel from her bed. When she reached the bathroom door, her knuckles wrapped on the wood gently.

"Are you good?"

* * *

Levi wasn't sure, after the day he'd had, how to honestly answer that question. He supposed being here tonight, with her to himself, was the most _good_ he'd felt in a while, so his answer in the end was truthful.

"Yeah. Come in."

She entered the bathroom, clad in only a towel, and her eyes met his. That light blush was still present across her cheeks.

There was a moment of awkwardness, where neither seemed to know what to say to the other. Levi found himself unbothered by the way her eyes wondered all over his body, as he sat naked in the tub before her. She had seen it all before, so he supposed when he really thought about it, it wasn't all that surprising that he was so relaxed.

Historia, on the other hand, seemed on edge. "How's the water?"

He blinked at her. "Warm." His reply came easily. "You should get in." Arms settling on either side of the tub, he reclined leisurely. A brief memory surfaced; the pair of them sat on the lip where his arm now rested, as she broke the news of her pregnancy to him. He pushed the image quickly aside.

When she didn't remove her towel, he realised that she was perhaps waiting for him to look away. He almost scoffed at the ridiculousness of it, but averted his eyes in a gentlemanly manner anyway.

The muffled thud of a towel hitting the floor alerted him to the fact that she was finally bare before him, but his eyes still stayed trained to the opposite side of the bath tub as he waited for her to join him.

Several lengthy seconds passed, with no sign of any movement. He frowned at the stark porcelain.

The sound of Historia clearing her throat cut through the weighted silence. "How shall I sit?"

The way she addressed him gave Levi the distinct feeling of being beckoned. Hesitantly, he lifted his gaze.

At the sight of her, his breath caught in his throat. Her body had changed markedly since the last time he'd laid eyes on her like this. The once trim waist and flat stomach had filled out, and the barely there bump that had begun to become noticeable in her most fitted dresses seemed significantly more prominent when she was exposed like this. Still; it was neat and perfect on her frame, and it made his eyes round with wonder as he stared. Her breasts had filled out too, and every part of her just seemed to him awash with such a healthy glow, he thought it might just be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

She was the epitome of perfection.

Suddenly remembering she'd asked him a question, he tried to clear his head enough to answer. He was vaguely aware of a blush rising up his own face as his eyes finally rose to meet hers again.

"Across from me? I'll help you wash."

* * *

Historia felt Levi's gaze as though it was a physical touch ghosting across her skin. It sent a tremor up her spine, but she raised her chin defiantly, letting him take his time over her. Instead of wishing she'd just got straight into the tub, she found herself exhilarated at allowing him this moment to really look at her, and how what they'd done together was transforming her body, inch by inch.

When his eyes returned to hers, she nodded once, before attempting to clamber into the tub in the most graceful manner she could manage, given the way her centre of gravity was shifting with the extra weight at her middle.

Once inside, she settled herself quickly so that everything but her shoulders was concealed beneath the water's surface. She drew her knees up toward herself as best she could, conscious not to nudge Levi anywhere … intimate, with her toes.

As she sat across from him, with the water creating a glistening sheen on his skin, the scars she'd begun to notice more and more recently that scattered across his body stood out like checkpoints on a map to the trials and tribulations of his shadowed past.

She tried not to stare. "The water's nice."

She felt something nudge her foot, and she realised it was Levi's toe. She glanced at him, and found him entirely fixated on her.

"It is."

They stared at one another for a long moment, and Historia's body finally began to relax in the warm water, Levi's laid back presence reassuring.

"Hey." She watched his fingers curl around the soap bar sat on the side of the tub. He rubbed it between his palms, creating a milky lather. His voice had become soft. "Come here. Let me wash you."

His instruction prompted a small smile from her. She sank a little further into the tub, before thrusting her foot at him to wash.

The action earned her a raised brow from him. "Tch. Such a brat." But he was smirking as he reached for her foot.

"You offered." She arched a brow back at him, her smile growing wider. Any reservations about his reaction to the changes in her body were suddenly forgotten.

Levi's calloused fingers kneaded her feet, the pressure just firm enough to feel pleasurable. The skin there was soft now; the tough leather of the standard issue boots of the Survey Corps no longer a cause of cracked heels. His hands moved up her calf, and she noticed him pause at the permanent indentations left in her flesh from the ODM Gear.

His reaction made her want to ask about his own scars. Any normal person might think it a little too personal a subject, but she was well aware that she would likely get to see their formation in her visions of his memories sooner or later, anyway, so did it really matter?

Her breathing quickened as his hands continued to inch up her leg, and she was sure she could see her own reaction mirrored in Levi's body.

She'd missed being with him this candidly so much these past weeks.

"I'm surprised … how many scars you have." It was a true enough statement; Levi's superior combat ability made it seem hard to believe that too many people had gotten close enough to leave their mark on his flesh. "Are they all from the Scouts, or …?" She was pretty sure she already knew the answer. They weren't the sort of markings left by Titan attacks.

Levi's scrubbing paused, and he moved his hands back down to grip her foot. His thumb drew small circles in the arch of her sole as he appeared to consider her question, frowning at the movement of his hands. After what felt like an age, he lifted his gaze back to meet hers. "I'm surprised you have to ask."

There was no real barb to his comment, but Historia couldn't fail to notice the trace of irritation in the words. It must be difficult, having every part of yourself laid bare for another person to view piece by piece, warts and all. Levi didn't have the luxury of dressing anything up for her.

She pressed her tongue to the inside of her cheek for a moment, before responding. "I haven't seen how you got any of those scars."

She wanted him to understand that she'd rather hear the words from his mouth than be subjected to more of his memories, but she wasn't sure if he'd really believe her. So instead, she tried offering up a small part of herself in exchange.

Her lower leg was pulled from his grip, and she raised it above the water between them, little droplets falling from her calf. His eyes followed the slim finger which reached out to her foot, and she gestured to the smallest of scars – literally nothing bigger than a hair's breadth – which ran from the base of her ankle to a third of the way up her calf. It was nothing compared to most of Levi's markings, but it had a story nonetheless, and she wanted to share it with him.

"I got this one from an accident in my first week of real ODM training – you know, not with the stupid wooden poles and safety harnesses. Actually taking off and landing." She gave him a sheepish smile. "I've, er, never been very good at the landing part. Got my foot tangled in one of the wires. Ymir thought it was hilarious, until she saw all the blood."

Her fond smile at the memory was quick to fade as the bittersweet feelings that always surfaced at thoughts of Ymir appeared. She pushed them aside quickly, focusing her attention back on Levi, who seemed to be studying her intently. Her eyes settled on his upper torso. "That one on the top left of your chest – what happened?"

The scar was crescent shaped, and one of the thickest visible. Historia lifted her eyes and latched on to his cool gaze, hoping he'd return her gesture. To her surprise, he chuckled.

"I was around thirteen, doing a run for Kenny. I had to make sure some dopey officials made their way around without being seen – I fucked up because they wanted to fuck around. We got hassled by some bouncer at a brothel, said they can't just have their way around like they do on the surface, so I tried to pull some muscle. I fought off the bouncer, but nearly punctured a lung doing it." His face seemed to turn dark at the recollection. "The shithead used a broken bottle to try and gut me. Then Kenny beat the shit out of me himself when he found me, for fucking up the job. Reopened my wound and all. Said I could've been killed – he nearly did so himself."

He scoffed, and Historia frowned in disbelief that he seemed almost annoyed that Kenny had held back.

"Reopening the wound was what did me in. I couldn't do jobs for a fucking month."

Historia stared at him as she mulled over his words, and her heart all but broke.

 _Thirteen._

That was no age for a child to be fighting off grown men. No age for a child to be doing jobs to survive.

No age to get beaten up by the person who was supposed to be taking care of you. The memory of Kenny grappling with him in the bar in front of Isla re-surfaced, and she swallowed down the lump in her throat.

She'd known this sort of thing went on in the underground well before her closeness with Levi; some of the children of the Orphanage had suffered a similar reality before coming to her.

And yet, the idea that Levi – Captain Levi, Humanity's Strongest and the hero of the Survey Corps – had come from such sadness and brutality, would surely shock so many of his admirers to the core. He hid his past well amongst his sullenness and closed off nature.

As she sat facing him, she felt him slip form her a little, and for just a brief moment, the very _briefest_ of moments, it was as though she was looking into the face of one of the broken little orphans in her care.

He must have realised the flash of emotion across his features gave him away, because he shifted against the side of the tub uncomfortably, disturbing the water so that it sloshed gently against the sides. "Sorry." His voice broke with the word, and Historia knew he didn't mean his fidgeting.

Her protective instinct kicked in instantly. "Don't be." She reached a hand to cup his cheek.

Everything she'd learned about Levi these past months told her that his story was so much sadder than hers, but she felt as though she still needed to give a little more of herself to him, to recognise how much she appreciated the truths he'd given her up to now.

She wanted him to understand that he wasn't alone in how he felt about his childhood.

She leant in close to him; close enough so that he could make out the minute details of her face – the light dusting of freckles now barely visible across the plains of her cheeks in the dull autumn weather, the tiny specks of turquoise near the centre of her irises which broke up the brilliant azure … and the small pock mark beside her left nostril.

Her finger rose to point out the mark as she stopped mere inches from Levi's face. The expectation in his eyes seemed to morph quickly into surprise at the fact she'd stopped short of kissing him. He swallowed audibly, before his gaze moved to her finger.

You couldn't even call the mark a scar, really. But it served as a memory all the same, and she wanted to share it with him now.

"A bit of gravel got stuck in my skin by here. It happened the first time I tried to hug my mother. I think I must have been about six or seven."

The anxiety that had plagued her for so many nights recently rushed back up to the surface of her mind, but she wrestled it back down. Her voice remained determinedly even.

"I'd been reading a book, about a mother and daughter. And how that relationship should be. I'd never really realised that's what it's meant to look like – affection and hugs and praise. We lived on a farm; I did my best working hard to please our master, but she seemed content to sit around all day reading, although she never read the same books that I did. I later learned that it was because my father had a special eye for her, and made sure she didn't have to work for her keep like the others. Anyway, after reading the book, I wondered what might happen if I tried to hug her. So one day, when she was sat under a tree, reading in the afternoon sunshine, I did."

She paused, the memory so clear in her mind. Despite all the recent worry, when she thought of her own mother now, there was nothing but numbness. It was as though she were recounting events that had happened to someone else.

"She pushed me away so hard that I fractured my nose when I hit the ground. It took weeks to heal, and I got blood all down my favourite dress. Needless to say, it wasn't something I ever tried again."

She found herself stroking her hands down Levi's arms – Levi's strong, defined arms – arms that had held her close more times in their short, odd relationship than her own mother had.

"She told me, before she died. Before Kenny Ackerman slit her throat in front of me … that she wished I'd never been born."

The words settled over the gently sloshing water around them. The humid air of the bathroom suddenly felt heavier on her chest as Levi looked at her, his mouth set in a hard line and his brows curved downwards.

"I know."

She tilted her head in surprise.

"I saw it. That night in the Orphanage, when you saw what happened with Zeke … I dreamt, too."

Historia jerked back from him, hurt flashing across her face. "You can see my memories, too?"

Levi shook his head slowly. "Not yours. This one was Kenny's. He … was my uncle. You knew that though, right? I've not seen anything through your eyes. This only happened once; that night. I suppose it's similar to you seeing me through the eyes of Zeke."

Historia's eyes fell to the glistening suds clinging to her body in the water. "Oh."

Why hadn't he said anything to her before now?

"Historia ..." She looked back at him. Her name was impossibly soft on his tongue. "I'm happy that you were."

His eyes seemed to search hers, and for a moment she wasn't sure what he was talking about. Then it dawned on her

He was happy she had been born.

Her breath caught in her throat, and all at once she felt choked with an unknown emotion. Her hands left his arms and she laced her fingers with his as they rested against her calf. The image of their intertwined hands danced oddly below the surface of the gently lapping water, and she couldn't tear her gaze away from them.

The realisation of what the unknown emotion … the unknown _feeling_ was, suddenly dawned upon Historia.

It was a feeling of _belonging_.

There. With him.

With Levi; their fingers knitted together like two puzzle pieces which just _fit_.

Tears threatened suddenly, and she raised her other hand in a swift attempt to wipe them away, praying he wouldn't notice.

In an attempt to distract herself from her own tumultuous emotions, she found herself asking the first thing that wandered into her head. "What was your mother like?"

He seemed to freeze, but his eyes never left hers, and his fingers stayed knotted with hers against her leg.

"My Mother …?"

Historia kicked herself inwardly, her gaze turning apologetic. She'd never seen Levi's mother in any of her visions, or even heard him mention her at all – what if thoughts of her were too painful for him?

Perhaps she had been like Historia's mother. Cold. Distant. Unloving …

* * *

"Her name was Kuchel."

Levi felt a funny sort of warmth bloom in his chest at the way her name still rolled so easily off his tongue, even after all those years. The last time he'd talked about her – really talked about her, not just asking Kenny his relation to her – had been with Isabel and Farlan. And even then, it only occurred on one drunken night thanks to Isabel.

He re-focused on Historia's wide blue eyes across from him in the tub, and the rapt way she was staring at him made him soften further.

"She was loving; fiercely protective. She did everything for me – I told you before, she was a whore and we lived in a brothel. We didn't have, well, anything really, but the little we had, she always let me have first. Hot food, clean clothes, soap, a pillow to sleep on ..." He smiled absently at the bittersweet memories. "I always just wanted to help, but she was no task master. Even when she began to fall ill ..." He frowned, trying to dislodge the little lump of emotion from his throat so that he could get the words out collectedly. "Even when she began to fall ill. The only thing she'd ever let me help with was the cleaning. I'd scrub the sills of our little room, and wash the couple of pans we had to our name, and sweep the floor. It was the only thing I could do."

Historia was still staring at him. Something about what he'd said appeared to captivate her. He raised a brow at the little smile that was starting to stretch her mouth.

"What did she look like?" The words were blurted at him suddenly, and at this, he raised both brows. He was about to answer, when more questions were fired his way. "Was she like you? Did she hug you? What did you both talk about?"

"Uh ..." His eyes grew round at the onslaught from her, and she must have realised how taken aback he was at her blatant curiosity, because she started to blush profusely.

"She … she was a little shorter than Mikasa. She had long, dark hair. Her face was softer than mine – she _looked_ kind." He realised his smile was broadening, the memories of her fond. "She hugged me, yeah. She took no shit from anyone, but I suppose she was more … well, welcoming than I am. We … I don't remember what we talked about," he confessed. "But I remember her telling me that I would make it out, one day. That I would do better than she did."

He knew his voice had grown melancholy as he rubbed his thumb across Historia's knuckles. He looked at her earnestly, aware of the fact that she'd actually inched closer to him as she'd listened. His eyes studied the symmetry of her face, the boldness of her blue eyes and her perfectly shaped lips. "Guess she was right about that."

Historia flashed him a dazzling smile, and it made him huff out a little laugh. "Why'd you ask, anyway?"

His question apparently shattered some of the child-like wonder in her, because she recoiled back, the blush at her cheeks turning from a light rosiness to a deep crimson.

"Oh – sorry; I didn't even mean – uh ..." Her words faltered for a moment, and Levi felt the gentle tug of her hand away from his. He tightened his grip, unwilling to let go. She glanced down at their entwined fingers. "I guess … I just … never knew what that felt like. You know; to be loved by someone unconditionally like that."

The way she averted her gaze from the tub struck a chord with him. He let her pull her hand away, watching calmly as she hugged her knees up to her bare breasts again. The roundness of her belly made the gesture far more awkward than it should have been.

And then the reality of Historia's situation dawned on him.

Here she was, about to take on the biggest, most terrifying responsibility of her life, and she was going in completely blind. She had no positive experiences on which to model her behaviour and approach as a mother. Only rejection and hurt.

And he'd spent the last couple of months worrying about his own reservations.

"You remind me of her."

Blue eyes returned to his grey. "...What?"

"You remind me of her, Historia. You're a stubborn brat, just like she was. Do you know – Kenny told me once, when he was drunk, that my grandfather had told her to get rid of me. But she outright refused, despite both Kenny and her own father telling her she was making the wrong decision."

He watched Historia's mouth form a little O as he spoke. Her fingers reached to knot with his again. "She absolutely made the right decision. I don't think there's any doubt there."

Levi merely watched her intently. The way her eyes were suddenly ablaze as the rippling water reflected in them made his chest swell with a peculiar sort of pride.

She was _his_. His girl. And she was going to be the mother of his child.

The most amazing, protective, brave and _loving_ mother.

He yanked on her hand. "Come here. I'm tired of being kept at arm's length."

She slipped towards him along the tub. He slid a hand against her hip, and coaxed her to turn, so that her back fit snugly between his legs. His other hand released hers, and crept to rest against the little curve of her belly. She relaxed into him, as though he'd just lifted an invisible, heavy tension from her shoulders.

He found himself inhaling the sweet scent of her hair – Jasmine. The smell was rapidly becoming one of his favourites. His cheek rested against hers as he leaned into her.

"You're going to make a fucking outstanding mother," he whispered. "Which is just as well, because no doubt I'll be a lousy father."

Historia's hand reached up behind her to cup his cheek. "No. You're perfect, Levi. We'll all be perfect. We'll muddle through all this together, and … they'll know." Her other hand came to rest beside his against her stomach. "They'll know, that their Daddy is the hero with The Wings of Freedom on his back."

* * *

Somewhere on the far side of the Survey Corps HQ buildings in Mitras, as Historia and Levi exchanged tales of their own mothers and childhoods, Hange Zoe was still sat at her desk amongst the clutter of her office.

She reached to rub a knuckle in the empty socket beneath her eyepatch; weariness threatening despite the several cups of coffee she'd already knocked back over the course of the evening. Once upon a time, Hange could quite easily pull an all-nighter sat at an office desk, or even better, in a laboratory, dissecting and planning. Tonight, her weariness was a clear sign that she was getting old. They all were.

She glanced down at the signatures of Commader Dok and Commander Pixis again on the document before her.

Perhaps old age was making them all a little softer, too.


	36. Revelation: Disappearance, Part III

**A/N: I'M BACK BABY!**

In all seriousness, I'm so sorry for the lack of update ... long story short, Xmas was super busy, but I had the opening scene of this chapter all done. And then a spinal operation my husband underwent ended up having some unexpected consequences, to the point where he can't walk at the moment. He's still in hospital currently, so it's just me and my awesome baby girl in the house for now, so you can imagine both the time and inclination/emotional headspace to do much writing has alluded me these past weeks! It's moving in a positive direction though so we're all good - we're hoping to have him back home and mobile in the next month or two :D (I swear we really are like irl Levi and Hange - he's utterly hating every moment of being stuck unable to do everything that he used to for us, the little grump, whilst my attempts at up-beat, motivational speeches and humour and just typical over-the-top-ness are being met with exasperated sighs coupled with quiet, to-the-point reassurances and determination. He really is my hero right now.)

ANYWAY. I just felt like I owed you all an explanation - I've hated falling out of my usual schedule and I'm sorry to keep you waiting. This one is short, but the next scenes after these needed their own standalone chapter. I hope it's enough to tide you over while I get this next one finished up!

* * *

 **ARC 4: REVELATION**

 ** _'The act of making something known that was a secret, or a fact that is made known.'_**

 **CHAPTER 36: The Disappearance of Eren Jaeger, Part III**

Hange's fingers formed a steeple as she sat behind her desk, observing the other commanders.

"Gentleman. You know why we're here, right?"

Nile seemed to settle further into his chair, the wood giving off a quiet creak. He rested his elbow on the arm, stroking the soft hairs on his chin, but he didn't reply. Pixis, on the other hand, cleared his throat pointedly.

"I could only presume, my dear, that it has something to do with Her Majesty Historia's pregnancy."

Nile's eyes flicked sideways to Commander Pixis, but still he didn't speak.

Hange nodded slowly. "You would be correct in that assumption, Commander Pixis."

"Ah-ha. So how is it we can help?"

The Survey Corps Commander reached to shuffle the papers laying strewn across her desk. "I made an observation. At our meeting with Zackley and the other Officials." She plucked out a particular sheaf of paper, and frowned at it. After a moment, her eyes lifted again. "You didn't seem surprised by the news. Either of you."

"That's because we weren't." Nile finally spoke. "And neither were you."

Hange neither confirmed nor denied his claim, merely tilting her head to one side as she observed him. "Hmm. And what makes you say that?"

Finally, Nile seemed to break. "Oh, come on, Hange. We both know we're dancing around the truth here. Historia Reiss is having Captain Levi's child."

Hange fought to keep her face neutral, although she knew her eyebrows rose a fraction. "What on earth could have given you that idea, Nile?"

"It was planned months ago - I've no idea of the specifics of what exactly you lot are up to now, but I've had orders from Zackley to have a select group of MPs keep a close eye on the pair since back in the summer. You may recall your Captain getting his noise put _literally_ out of joint one evening when returning from Her Majesty's quarters?"

Hange blinked at him, concern twisting her features. "What? Zackley knows?"

"Of course not, Commander Hange," Pixie interjected. "That would spell the end for the Corps if he knew there was some sort of plan to go against his and the government's directions. It's been quite obvious for a while now that their main priority in terms of Zeke is to have him consumed by Historia as soon as he should set foot anywhere near this island - a strategically sound move, by all accounts; it wouldn't harm us as a nation to remove another of the nine titans from Marley's clutches. Although how and when he might actually make a move to turn up here is anyone's guess."

Hange frowned, trying to work out what all this meant. "So - what you're saying is, you both know about all of this, but you haven't told Zackley? May I ask why?"

The two men shared a look as Hange waited patiently for her answer, her fingers reaching to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Honestly?" Pixis cleared his throat. "Erwin was right to have Historia Reiss take her position as the true ruler of the three walls four years ago. Whatever you're all planning, we cannot afford to have her position endangered. Having her orchestrate a pregnancy to delay being coerced into taking the Beast Titan's power does seem rather extreme to me - and I think Nile agrees - had you come to us regarding the situation before the fact, we could potentially have found another way. And tying Captain Levi up in all this is, quite frankly, a shocking move, although I can see the benefits to the Queen by having him father her child. But we are in the position we're in, now. The question is, where do we all go from here?"

Hange sat a little further back into her chair as she digested Pixis' words. So they'd been aware of the plan from the start - Levi and Historia had been watched more closely than they'd realised.

But Zackley hadn't been told. The Commanders at least weren't working _against_ the Survey Corps, even if they weren't explicitly working with them at this point. Hange wondered how much she should reveal about Eren to them. Perhaps integrity was most important to all of them right now - it was obvious she could trust them to be reasonable. She owed them her honesty, didn't she?

"Eren Jaeger ... He's aware of a plan involving Zeke Jaeger, and he has advised that we need Zeke alive when he reaches Paradis. There is a solution of sorts, but it relies on Zeke's cooperation with us. It can be achieved without turning Historia. That is as much as we are aware of at this point."

Nile sat forwards, hands splayed on the desk, an incredulous look on his face. "Are you joking, Hange? You're doing all of this because of some half-baked plan Eren Jaeger has told you about? How do we know he's not working with his brother in this for their own end goal?"

Pixis spoke before Hange had chance. "Now, you're being foolish, Nile. Eren has always acted with Paradis' best interests at heart since we discovered he was a Titan Shifter, despite us denying him our trust at the start and threatening to have him dissected - as I'm sure you recall." He gave the MP Commander a pointed look, before turning back to Hange. "I trust your judgment Commander Hange. If you say Eren is working in favour of Paradis, then I am inclined to believe you."

Nile made a small noise of disbelief through his nose, but said nothing further.

"I think that in the current climate, this is the best we have …" Hange stroked her chin in thought. She toyed briefly with sharing her proposal to head to Marley to try and gauge the level of hostility for Paradis, and even engage in some sort of peace talks. But it was likely the pair of Commanders would laugh her out of the room at that revelation - best to hedge her bets while she had them onside, rather than lose them completely. She slid the sheaf of paper she'd been fingering across the table towards them. 'I had an inkling you both may know more than you were letting on, but the extent of your knowledge does make this a little easier."

Nile was the first to pick up the paper. "What's this?"

"An agreement,' Hange stated simply. "A statement of intent - that as Commanders of the three military factions of Paradis, we will work together to ensure the Queen's safety."

Nile scoffed. "I'm pretty sure that already falls within our remit of duty, Hange."

Hange smirked. "We will protect Queen Historia above all else, and regardless of the orders of our superiors."

Pixis hummed thoughtfully. "You want us to agree to disregard an order from The Premier that may endanger the Queen, for example, an order to have her devour an enemy shifter, despite her current pregnant state …"

Hange nodded. "The pregnancy should deter them, but I cannot rule out anything reckless. These are fraught times right now."

"I see." Pixis twirled the tip of his moustache in steady fingers. "I must say, Commander Hange, you are very much the prodigy of your predecessor. Although … Erwin was never a man for unnecessary formalities such as this. My word was always good enough for him. You understand this paperwork is meaningless, in the scheme of things?"

Hange continued to smirk as, despite his words, Pixis took a pen and the paper from an incredulous Nile, and began signing the document, before offering it back to the mp commander. "Yes, I do, however people don't seem to realise I'm far more sentimental than Erwin ever was. Let's just say I enjoy keeping little physical reminders of who my allies truly are."

Nile scoffed and rolled his eyes, but the pen was already in his hand. "If I was going to harm the Queen or this ridiculous plan of yours, I've had plenty of opportunity already." His looped signature was on the document before he'd finished speaking.

"Alright, then." Pixis swept his eyes over the document once more, before sliding it back towards Hange. "Should we be expecting the Beast Titan in our presence soon, Commander Hange?"

* * *

"I'm going to meet Zeke."

Historia stared at Eren as he stood on the doorstep to the Orphanage, rain soaking his shirt and plastering his hair to his cheeks, red from his ride in the elements.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I'm going to Marley."

Historia stared at him for a moment longer, before standing aside and gesturing through the doorway. "Get inside, Eren. The draught will get in."

He must have lost it. The pressure of everything must be getting to him. There was no way …

Eren pulled out a chair at the large table, the chair legs scraping on the floorboards loudly.

"Shh," Historia shot at him. "You'll wake the children." She moved to stand beside him, frowning at the way his eyes were wide, but oddly focused. As though … he were seeing something in the room with them that wasn't actually there. When he didn't reply, she made to head into the kitchen. "I'll make us some tea … seems like you need it."

Eren took the tea cup from her wordlessly when she returned, and let her fill it with warm, steaming tea right to the brim. He simply nodded in thanks. She sat herself across from him, fingers curling around her own cup.

"How're you feeling? Has the morning sickness improved yet?" His question seemed so casual and out of place as he gazed down at the tea.

She simply stared at him for a moment, wondering whether his first statement to her about Marley had merely been some sort of silly joke.

"I know it must be hard, dealing with this mostly alone, what with the Captain -"

"Eren. What do you mean, you're going to Marley?" Her voice was even as she cut across him, although inwardly her thoughts were roiling like storms clouds. She lifted her teacup.

He finally looked at her then, and his eyes seemed to re-focus. "Tonight. I'm going to Marley. To get Zeke."

Historia immediately lowered her tea before the cup could touch her lips. "What? Tonight?"

"Don't worry - you're safe now. You're pregnant. They won't risk turning you while you're pregnant, so this buys us time."

Historia set her cup down.

"Eren … how … ?"

"It's all been arranged with The Volunteers. Onyankopon and I will leave the main port at dawn. We have plenty of ships."

"You're going alone?"

Eren frowned at her, shaking his head as though impatient with her question. "No - I just told you - Onyankopon -"

"But you have no protection from …"

 _The Survey Corps._ History stopped herself short. Granted, it was extremely dangerous for Eren to be travelling to hostile territory without allies, but the alternative was not something she really wanted to consider.

She knew exactly who the most capable and logical choice to accompany Eren for his protection would be. The idea of being separated from Levi by not only miles of land; long, lonely roads which wound through vast countryside and little towns and sprawling cities; but also that impossibly huge expanse of water they found at the edge of their horizons _as well_ , quite frankly brought the nausea back tenfold.

She clamped her mouth shut as she glared at the teal eyes across from her.

Eren didn't seem perturbed by her observation. "That's all in hand. You don't need to worry."

Historia couldn't stop her grip tightening around the handle of her teacup, her knuckles whitening. "Worry? Really?" She made an incredulous noise at the back of her throat. "Eren. What exactly are you going to do when you bring Zeke here? What is the end goal in all this?"

Eren sat stock still and straight as a board across from her, his gaze unwavering. "I can't -"

"No!' Historia banged her free hand down against the table, palm flat. Thoughts of waking the children momentarily vanished. "Don't you dare say you can't tell me any more - I'm sitting here carrying a child because I trusted you. Do you know how hard that decision was?" Her words were sharp as she launched them at him. "Do you honestly think I made it lightly, after everything I've been through? I am sick and tired of being what other people want me to be - I'm supposed to be a Queen, but up to this point honestly, I've been nothing but a damn pawn." She rose, uncaring about the way the chair legs scraped now. "I'm trying - I'm trying so hard to do the right thing, but it's getting harder and harder to believe in you, Eren." She turned away from the table, reaching to rub her forehead. It was late, and she was so tired, her body protesting at trying to sustain two lives without adequate rest. "Ymir would have a field day with all this," she muttered. "So much for living for myself."

Eren grit his teeth. "I've been on this path a long time, Historia. Longer than I was even aware. Do you remember when I kissed your hand … at the medal ceremony after Shiganshina …"

Historia glanced back at him. "Yes. You saw a memory of your fathers, didn't you?"

Eren inclined his head. "I did … but that's not all I saw."

She frowned at him. "What?"

"There weren't just memories. I saw something else."

Historia's pulse roared in her ears with his words.

 _Something else …?_

"I can't tell you anymore though; I don't know how the knowledge might change things for you. I …"

The sound of creaking stairs made Eren's voice die suddenly. Historia glanced at the hallway.

"I should go." Eren rose measuredly.

"No - wait."

"'Storia?" Sam's sleepy voice drifted down from the top of stairs.

Historia looked at Eren desperately as he was making to leave.

"I'm coming now, Sam!"

She moved quickly around the table towards the Titan Shifter, who was turning to head to the front door. She grabbed a fistful of his soaked shirt. "Eren -"

He paused, but didn't look at her. "You're not just a pawn, Historia."

She squeezed her eyes shut against his statement, wanting so desperately to trust what he was saying to her. Their sudden close proximity made her realise that there were goose pimples raising up his neck. "You're freezing."

"I forgot my cloak."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Take one of George's then … He always keeps spares here."

She moved past him, retrieving one of the thick, woollen cloaks from the coat stand in the hallway. Eren was silent as she moved on to her tiptoes to help him shrug it on; there was once a time where a cloak of that size would drown her friend, but now he towered above her, and his broad shoulders carried it perfectly. She smoothed down the arms, and finally, he spoke. "Huh … lending the spare clothes of your fake lover, while you're pregnant with another man's child … this is not something I foresaw."

His voice was quietly wistful. Historia let her hand rest against his forearm for a moment, searching for some way to respond.

A small, insistent voice broke the weighted silence.

"'Storia? Are you coming? I heard shouting …"

Historia looked back towards the stairs. "Yes." She met Eren's gaze as he looked back at her, hand reaching for the doorknob.

"I don't think there is any other path for me to take now, Historia, but I'm still looking." He turned back to the door. "The Captain … he's bound by his duty. There will be a time for you to change that, but this isn't it. Don't stop him, Historia."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

'Goodbye, His."

"Wait - Eren - don't stop him doing what? Eren!"

But he was gone into the rain battered night before she could stop him, and she was left, hand resting against the curve of her stomach, as she stood in the shelter of the little porch.

* * *

"What do you mean, he's gone to Marley?"

Hange stared at Yelena as she sat across from her in the Commander's office. It was stupidly early, even for her; the sky outside of her windows was still dusky.

The Volunteer had her hands clasped on her lap, her expression sombre. "We tried to talk him out of it, but he was adamant. He said he couldn't afford to wait for your peace talks. I sent Onyankopon to tail him, and came as soon as I could to inform you, but you understand, it's a little difficult jumping through the bureaucratic hoops you all have here before I was allowed -"

Hange's balled fist met the desk, cutting Yelena off. "Yes," she forced through grit teeth. "I see. Although apparently, it was easy enough for you to speak with Eren …"

Yelena bristled visibly in her seat, but she didn't respond to Hange's pointed comment.

"I'm going to need to discuss this with my colleagues. You can go, Yelena. Unless there's anything else we should know?"

Yelena rose, but hesitated before leaving. "Last night - he went to visit Her Majesty Queen Historia."

Hange unfurled her fist, tapping her long fingers against the table slowly. "Tell the soldier that escorted you here to get me Captain Levi."

* * *

It was still dim outside when Historia made it back downstairs during the small hours of the morning, unable to catch a deep sleep after the previous evening's revelations. Her feet carried her towards the kitchen in search of tea, but something on the dining room table caught her eye as she passed.

Eren's tea cup sat next to hers on the rough wooden surface; the tea inside untouched and now stone cold. Historia let her face settle vacantly as she stared at it. Despite spending most of the night tossing and turning, she had no idea what to make of what her friend had told her - whether to believe him, even.

Surely, he couldn't be going to Marley?

She ought to tell someone, she knew, but by the time any message had been taken to the Corps HQ, his disappearance would likely have already been noticed and investigated. She carried the cups through to the kitchen, clinging on to some small hope that Eren's words were lies, and he hadn't left Paradis at all.

That same hope which she carried with her as she washed the china cups, brewed fresh tea, dressed the children and sent them on their way to school with George, and folded herself into an armchair with a book, was dashed in a matter of moments when a brusque knock broke through the quiet of the farmhouse.

Her breath caught in her throat as she rushed to the front door; she could recognise the way his knuckles rapped against wood in a heartbeat now.

The door was thrown open to the image of him, pristinely dressed in his uniform despite what must have been a hard, early ride to reach her at this hour, and markedly smaller than the man who had bid her farewell on that same porch the night before. His face was cemented with its usual stoicism, and he greeted her with a low growl in his throat. She said nothing, her eyes darting past his head, checking whether he had travelled alone. Apparently, he had.

"Where the fuck is he?"

She held his gaze for a moment, and she recognised the angry fire there. "If what he told me is true … on his way across the sea right now. Headed for … Marley."

Levi moved from his statuesque state for the first time since she'd opened the door, running a hand across his face. "Fuck."

Historia stood to the side of the doorway, gesturing for Levi to enter. "Come in and sit down for a moment, there's fresh tea in the living room."

He said nothing in response, but moved past her into the house. She tried to pretend his lack of warmth didn't sting; she knew the situation had him pre-occupied. But she failed to catch herself before her hand reached for his arm.

"Levi -"

He paused, looking back over his shoulder at her, expression level. It made her balk slightly.

"I'll … get you a cup."

When she returned, she found him perched in the chair she'd been using. He was turning the book she'd been reading over in his weathered hands, brows creased with a frown.

She set his cup down on a side table. He looked up at her as she began to pour.

"What happened to the romance stories? This shit's all swords and exaggerated fighting sequences."

She smiled at him as she passed him his cup, relieved to be able to talk to him about something other than Eren Jaeger for a moment. "Books are supposed to be an escape, aren't they? A fantasy?" She could tell by the look he was giving her that he had no idea what she was talking about, but she continued anyway. "Well; I don't need to fantasise about something I already have now, do I?"

He scoffed at that, but the tiny blush appearing across his cheeks made her stomach flutter. "Hardly. No shitty fairytale this, is it? Beautiful Queen settles for vertically lacking, miserable, old git? Pretty sure none of your ridiculous books ended like that."

His words made her smirk as she sipped from her own cup, settled in the chair across from him. "You have such a way with words, Captain."

He humphed, tossing her book onto the table, before reaching for his tea. He turned the cup in it's saucer carefully, seeming to consider something.

"I've missed your smart mouth, brat."

The sip he took from his cup was long and slow, and he met her gaze above the rim, his eyes suddenly earnest.

"Yeah. It's been so hard being apart these past few weeks." She rubbed her stomach, watching how his eyes fell to her hand. He frowned, and some of the warmth dropped from his features.

"Jaeger. He came here last night. Why? What did he tell you exactly?"

Historia felt her smile fade at the stark change in conversation. "He … told me he was heading to Marley, with Onyankopon. They were going to take one of the boats. He said he could see no other way …" She paused, worrying her bottom lip as Levi's stared at her with fierce intensity.

"No other way … ?"

She sucked in a rushed breath. "He said he's going to get Zeke; to bring him here, Levi."

Levi's eyes narrowed, and his nostrils flared at the mention of Zeke's name, but he didn't respond immediately, instead choosing to sip his tea slowly. Historia knew him well enough now to recognise his silence as an attempt to calm his own agitation.

To her surprise, when he finished the tea, he set it aside, and gestured to her with a curl of his index finger.

"Come here."

The words were bland and a little too much like an order to a subordinate, but nevertheless, she rose without hesitation and made her way over to him. Wordlessly, he reached for her and pulled her into his lap. She'd ached for this closeness with him for the past few weeks, so Historia let herself forget their conversation momentarily, leaning her head into the crook of his neck. The soft fabric of his cravat tickled her nose and pressed against her cheek, and the scent of soap made her take a long, deep breath in.

* * *

Levi knew he should be rushing back to Hange at HQ post-haste right now with the information Historia had given him, but fuck it. He'd missed her warmth so much, and the way her hair smelled of jasmine as it cascaded across his shoulder, and the way she was getting a little heavier in his lap each time he held her.

But it wasn't just that.

This latest shit show of a move Eren had apparently pulled had his mind reeling. Eren; who was the biggest pain in the ass right now, but equally, Paradis' biggest asset, and Marley's ultimate prize should they manage to get their hands on him and the Founding Titan. Levi had worked with Hange long enough now to have a pretty damn good idea of what her response to this situation would be. And the idea made his stomach lurch sickeningly.

"This is nice …" Her voice was an angelic sigh muffled against his neck.

His arms tightened around her as he buried his face in her hair.

"Hey -" she wriggled in his grasp. "Not so tight - it's two of us you've got your arms around now, remember."

Yeah. Two precious, breakable things. How could he forget?

"Sorry …" he mumbled, slackening his hold, but he didn't lift his chin from her hair.

Historia sighed again. "Don't be. Just don't leave it so long, next time, huh?"

Fuck this. Fuck it all to hell.

He pulled back from her, causing her to lift her head so their gazes met. He reached to tip her chin up, bringing his lips to hers with a roughness he knew he'd never be able to shed, no matter how much time he spent with her softness. She made a small sound of surprise, before her fingers found their way into his hair. How had he managed to hit thirty without allowing himself to enjoy a woman the way he enjoyed her? He'd had the briefest glimpse of it with Petra, but this ... this was magic. She was magic.

He needed to commit this moment to memory. He needed to swallow down the way it felt to have her curled safely in his arms. He had a feeling these moments might be lacking in frequency pretty soon. He brought his hand around to lay his palm flat against her protruding stomach as she kissed him. His chest ached painfully; it was almost as though he could feel his body and his soul being tugged in two different directions …

"Levi …?" Her mouth left his as they brushed noses, pausing for breath.

"Hmm?"

"… Eren told me I shouldn't stop you. I … I'm not sure what he meant? Stop you doing what?"

She'd pulled back from him properly, and was staring at him wide eyed, her hands still entwined around his neck.

Shit.

He leant his forehead against hers, closing his eyes against her beautifully genuine gaze. "I need to go and speak to Hange."

"You're not answering my question …" Her breath was hot and insistent against his lips. He stole another kiss from her, indulging himself more than he knew he should. "Let me speak to Hange. I'll come back afterwards, I promise."

He felt her lips curve upwards against his own momentarily. "Nothing for weeks and then two visits in one day?"

"Shut up and just let me kiss you for a damn minute," he scolded her. She complied readily, and they stayed in one another's arms, exploring each other's mouths for what Levi knew was far too long.

When he finally gently ushered her off his lap, he wore his best attempt at a neutral expression. "Is there anything else I should know about your conversation with Eren?"

Historia moved to collect their empty cups, shaking her head. "No … that was it."

Levi nodded once as he straightened his cravat and pushed a hand through his hair, brushing away the evidence of Historia's eager fingers. "I'll be back as quickly as I can."

* * *

Historia flashed him a contented smile. "Alright. I'll make sure there's tea brewed, and maybe even something good to eat, too."

It had been too long since they'd been able to enjoy even a simple meal together. Perhaps she'd make a pie … she knew Levi was a sucker for her pastry. Yes, pie sounded good.

She followed him out to the porch, but despite her optimism for his return, she couldn't shake Eren's words echoing through her mind.

 _Don't stop him._

She reached for his hand as he turned to leave.

"Hey …"

He turned back to her, and something about his expression made her chest constrict uncomfortably.

"You're not … you won't … go _after_ -"

"I'll be back as soon as I've spoken to Hange, I promise." His words were firm, but his eyes seemed disconcertingly clouded as he looked at her.

Their gazes held for a moment, before his hand slipped from hers. And then he was gone, too.

Just like Eren.

* * *

 **OOF. I'm so sorry, but the angst is coming. Don't blame me, blame Isayama. I'm still trying to follow the corresponding manga scenes to these chapters roughly, however this story will diverge from manga events eventually as I have my ending pretty cemented. Just enjoy the rough ride guys - I promise I will do my best to make the final pay off worth the heartache!**


	37. Revelation: Parting Vow

**Author's Note: HELLO AGAIN!** I'm trying to make up for the recent lack of update by being a bit speedier to post chapters, although I can't promise for how long I'll be able to keep this up. This one has been planned for a while - I hope I get at least a fraction of the emotion across in this as I felt when writing it.

You may also notice the arc name is different - true to form and due to my waffling, I realised that I won't finish this story in four arcs, and the last arc was always due to be called Deliverance, so I've added an extra arc for our current place in the story which actually fits better anyway. I've been listening to a lot of songs as inspiration for this chapter, and have made a Spotify playlist which I'll share on Tumblr for anyone who's interested and could do with a good cry haha! Anyway, enough of my rubbish. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **ARC 4: REVELATION**

 ** _'The act of making something known that was a secret, or a fact that is made known.'_**

 **CHAPTER 37: Parting Vow**

Levi Ackerman respected Hange Zoe to his very core, despite how it might've seemed to outside eyes at times. He respected her quick, analytical mind, her bravery and guts, her compassion for her comrades and subordinates, and her sense of humour, which was equally as shitty as his. He respected her, and even though she sometimes got on his last nerve, he resolved to follow her leadership loyally, the way he'd followed Erwin's.

But on the morning of Eren's disappearance, for the first time he could ever remember, Levi wanted to tell Hange that she was a fucking idiot and an imbecile and so very wrong in the decision she was making.

He wanted to tell her that, and proceeded to do so, for all of five minutes.

And then his sense kicked in.

"What the fuck do you mean, we go after him?"

Hange sat back into her chair, her hands forming a steeple as her one eye fixed Levi over the rim of her glasses.

"Well; I confided in you about the idea of reaching out during peace talks. Funnily enough, there's a forum being held regarding Eldians status in the next couple of weeks, according to Kiyomi. I'd thought it was too soon, but now …"

Levi stared at her incredulously. "Are you shitting me? You want us to go to Marley in the hopes of being welcomed with open arms, so that you can go and try and make friends while me and my squad chase Eren around an enemy nation without the faintest clue what he has planned? What if it's a trap?"

Hange tilted her head to one side. "Are you at a point where you have zero trust left for Eren?"

Levi grit his teeth. "I'm close. I'm very fucking close."

"But there's still some trust there?"

Levi folded his arms. "I don't know, honestly. What about you?"

Hange appeared to consider for a moment, leaning forward to place her elbows on her desk and rest her chin on her clasped hands. "He told several people where he was going. He wants us to follow. It could be a trap, but somehow, I doubt it. He's given us enough time to catch up to him before he could really do very much in the way of setting anything up. I honestly think we should go – if we leave today, we'll be in a good position to-"

"Today!?" Levi glared at her. "Are you serious? You're damn crazy!"

Hange frowned at him. "We need to locate Eren as a priority."

"Shit!" Levi's face twisted into a pained expression. "I know that. But …"

His Commander stared at him while he chewed over his words. She raised a slender brow. "Historia?"

Without warning, Levi slammed his fist against the side of her bookcase, making her jump. Several heavy volumes tipped onto the floor with a thud. He glared at the wooden structure as though it had personally offended him for a long moment, before dropping his hand back to his side.

"Shit. How can I leave her like this? I'm supposed to be protecting her." He stooped to pick up and replace the books before they soured his mood further, then turned to face Hange. "You want … all our best soldiers … to leave her unprotected while we go to an enemy nation to face fuck knows what? And, according to what we know of Eren's intentions so far, to bring that bastard hairy fuck back with us!?"

This was _madness_.

Hange shook her head. Her hand dipped into her desk drawer, and she pulled out a sheaf of paper. "She won't be left unprotected." The paper was slid across the polished wood surface towards him. He stepped forward, peering down at the document. "What's this? Are you trying to piss me off even more? You know I already have paperwork coming out of my ass, I don't need –"

"Shut up and read the damn thing."

He swiped the page up, eyes narrowed as he scanned the words. The presence of two signatures at the bottom made his brows raise.

He looked up at Hange.

"They know? These fuckers know?"

Hange merely nodded. "Don't give me that look. They're with us; you're both safe."

Levi squared his jaw. "How long? How long have they known?"

"Since the start, virtually."

It was all Levi could do to stop himself putting his fist through Hange's bookcase this time.

"So – at the Banquet – when fucking Nile was making all those shitty remarks – he knew?"

Hange nodded again.

"That rat bastard!"

"Levi – what matters is, they've given me their word. They won't let any harm come to the Queen, which is just as well now we find ourselves in this position."

"No!" Levi surged forward, planting both hands on Hange's desk. "This is bullshit. It should be me; I should be the one protecting her!" He leaned towards her, his muscles taut suddenly with adrenaline and anger. "It's my responsibility. She's – _they're_ \- my responsibility."

Hange didn't shrink back, but held his gaze calmly. "That is the Ackerman in you talking. That's not what you believe, Levi. You know the right thing to do is to come to Marley. This operation is far more dangerous without you as Captain to lead your squad. We can't rule out hostilities. I need you by my side. We need to retrieve Eren. If Marley take the Founder, all of Paradis – Historia included – is in mortal danger. Zeke has professed to be our ally in all of this so far; Zeke is the reason you and Historia ever evolved into this relationship in the first place. We have to trust our plan and we have to locate Eren. If that means bringing Zeke back to Paradis too, then we do it. And you will be the one charged with his detainment – as we previously discussed."

Levi moved to grip the edge of Hange's desk, his knuckles white. He inhaled slowly through his nose, but he didn't speak. His head was beginning to throb uncomfortably.

"Levi – you can't let your judgement be clouded by this right now – I know it's difficult –"

"Hange. You were the one who encouraged me down this damn road. And now you're telling me to forget about it?"

"No. I'm telling you to use it. If you really want to keep Historia safe – if you really love her – then the best way to protect her right now is to go to Marley."

Levi's hand was clutching his head before he could stop it. He gave a tsk of annoyance as his fingers massaged his temple. "Fucking … fine. You're right. I know. I just … I'm not sure she'll see it that way. I have to go to her – before we leave, I need to tell her."

Hange frowned, before leaning closer to him across her desk. "You mustn't let her stop you, Levi. Don't let your judgement be skewed by her words – because her words will be more powerful than either of you realise at this point."

* * *

Historia tried desperately to lose herself in her book again as she awaited Levi's return, but the hours moseyed by slowly, and she found herself re-reading the same passages repeatedly without registering anything of what they were actually saying.

She wondered what was happening back at the Survey Corps HQ; what Commander Hange's reaction to Eren's disappearance was, and what she and her Captain were discussing.

She abandoned her book at some point and wandered into the kitchen to get to work on the pie she'd thought about earlier. There were plenty of autumn berries to use, and despite noticing Levi wasn't particularly over enamoured with sweet things, he'd yet to turn down anything she'd cooked for him.

Finally, the sound of the front door opening made her heart lurch upwards into her throat. She carelessly tossed aside the cloth she'd been using to wash her cooking utensils and rushed into the hallway, only to find George hanging his coat.

"Oh … hi."

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Wow … I can't remember the last time someone was this pleased to see me."

Historia folded her arms, hugging her own waist around her protruding stomach as she looked away sheepishly. "Sorry. I just thought you were someone else …"

George nodded knowingly. "Captain Levi?"

Historia's gaze snapped back to his. "Have you seen him?"

"No. I'm just used to being his disappointing second these days. Are you expecting him today? Do you think he knows about Eren?"

Historia sighed, leaning her shoulder against the doorframe to the kitchen. "He does. I've already seen him – he came here while you were out with the children, but he had to leave to go and speak to the Commander."

"Ah …"

George looked like he was about to say something else, but Historia jumped in before he had chance. "I'm making berry pie – it should be ready shortly." With that, she turned on her heel and headed back into the kitchen. George followed with a frown.

It was almost an hour after George's return that the familiar knock Historia had been hoping to hear finally resounded through the farmhouse. She couldn't suppress the ridiculous grin that spread up into her cheeks when she found Levi standing on the front porch again.

"I wasn't sure you were going to come back."

His face seemed even stonier than usual, and for a moment, that realisation made her heart stutter uncomfortably, and her smile faltered. But then he spoke.

"I try not to go back on my word."

Her grin returned, and she gestured for him to follow her inside. "I'll get George to make us some tea; I bet you've not had any chance to eat today either, have you? What with all this riding back and forth." She spoke animatedly as she led him to the sitting room, filled with an undeniable joy at having him to herself again. "Well, just as well, because I made pie. I know you like my pastry – "

"Historia."

The level of resolution in his baritone sent a sudden chill the length of her spine. She stopped and turned, fighting to keep the warm smile on her face. "Yes?"

He merely looked at her for a moment. His features, on the whole, seemed to betray no emotion. But his eyes … the look in his eyes meant she knew better.

Finally, he spoke again. "I'm going to Marley."

 _I'm going to Marley._

His words echoed against Eren's from the night previous in her mind, and it almost seemed funny – were they all trying to play a joke on her? All the people she cared about in her life, just taking it upon themselves to flit off to the very nation that had condemned them all as devils and would sooner execute them on the spot than look at them if they were aware of just who was setting foot on their soil?

It might be funnier if it wasn't so absurd.

She let out a short, breathy laugh. "No, you're not."

Levi stood before her, unmoving. Unflinching. "Yes. I am."

Why wasn't he laughing? It was cruel to play this trick on her.

"Don't be ridiculous." Her words came out in a whisper, and she realised that her voice was choked with emotion. She turned quickly, making to head into the kitchen. To run away from this ludicrous conversation. Rough fingers against her bicep stopped her.

"Historia – "

"Don't," she breathed, heart thundering in her ears, but she couldn't face him. "Don't do this."

Silence fell between them as her words died. Neither moved; Levi's grip remained iron-like against her arm.

And then, he sent the truth flooding into her conscious.

"You know I have to."

Five words. Five simple words which shattered the careful barrier she'd erected to contain the unwelcome truth since she'd watched Eren walk away from her into the wild night. That sickly, suffocating reality that had lurked in the corner of the sitting room since Levi'd left her that morning, and watched her from the shadows with rabid eyes that she'd avoided as she tried to bury herself in her book, or her cooking.

 _You know I have to._

But it was dangerous; so dangerous for any of them to go to that place – what if they were recognised? What if they were caught? And what about her … how could she be expected to just sit quietly and patiently, waiting for their return without a fuss?

 _Don't stop him._

Where was the line though? Who got to decide what was right or wrong anymore? Why couldn't it be her, this time?

Wasn't _she_ supposed to be a Queen?

Fire tore through her veins, and she balled her fists and grit her teeth. She whipped back around to face him, knocking his hand away, and glared at him with utter determination. She was _his_ Queen, and she most certainly did have a say in this.

"No." The sound was so clear and commanding, she wondered whether it was really her voice.

Levi seemed to fumble a little, uncharacteristically. When he found his own voice again, it was brimming with annoyance. "What?"

"I said, no."

He clenched his jaw as he looked at her, and she was sure she saw a flash of anger in his grey eyes. "No?"

"You can't. I'm order –"

"Stop." He spat the word at her, and now she was sure of the anger there.

"Why?" She sucked in a steadying breath. "Why should I agree to this? You're asking me to agree to you setting foot in the most dangerous place any of us could dare to go right now. How am I meant to be okay with this?"

He stepped closer to her, emphasising the height difference between them. "I wasn't _asking_."

Historia matched his movement, her eyes reflecting the blaze in his as she glared up at him, now only inches separating them. "Perhaps not, but neither am I. This is suicide, Levi."

"You're being dramatic," he ground out. "This is just a recovery mission – I'll be with Commander Hange and my squad. And you know I'm bound by duty, Historia. This isn't something I can –"

"You're right, you are bound," she fired at him, unwavering in her resolve to stop him.

He growled at her dangerously, as though in warning. It didn't deter her.

"If I tell you, as your Queen, that you cannot –"

"Don't do this. Do not fucking do this." Levi's hand went to his forehead, as though he suddenly had a splitting headache.

It took Historia by surprise, knocking her off her course. She hesitated, frowning at him. "What?"

He pulled his hand away, like the admittance of any pain had annoyed him. "You know exactly what."

 _Don't stop him._

She gazed at him, letting his pained expression register properly, and for the first time it dawned on her that she might actually be able to influence his actions here, whether he willingly allowed that to happen or not. She could feel herself glaze over a little as Commander Hange's words about being bonded and the Ackerman-Royal connection resounded in her mind.

Did she hold that much power over him now?

* * *

Levi met her gaze head on. Was she serious? Was she actually going to try and stop him doing this? Hange had been right.

He wasn't naïve enough to not have expected some resistance from her; but he'd thought it would come in the form of begging and pleading. Not this.

It seemed he'd underestimated the young Queen yet again.

The truth was, he didn't want to admit how he truly felt about leaving her. When his mind ventured there – towards the implications of walking away from her at such a volatile time – it felt as though someone were suggesting cleaving his soul in two. There was no way he could let her know this, because it would just add fuel to her fire. And then, which was the scariest part in all of this, she might just be able to break his resolve.

That wasn't an option. He _had_ to go.

The problem was, he wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to bring himself to completely disregard a direct order from her at this point. That shitty pain in his head was making it hard enough to concentrate as it was.

"If you stop me, you're putting the lives of my squad – _your_ friends – in danger. You're risking the reputation of your own nation, because fuck knows what Eren is planning to do out there, but it sure as hell isn't under any orders that Commander Hange has given him – not that Marley would be aware of that." He paused, unsure whether to continue. His eyes narrowed at her defiant expression. "You're being selfish, Historia. Think about what you're doing. They need me."

"They need you!? I need you, Levi! _We_ need you!" Her voice was choked as she moved her hand to her rounded abdomen, and it was like a kick in his gut.

Fuck this.

"Don't you think I know this!?" He was in her face before he could stop himself, his hands going to her arms. "Do you think I chose this? I told you at the start – I fucking _told_ you – a day like this would come, and you'd have to watch me walk away. I warned you. But you didn't listen, did you? I told you not to damn well get involved with me, because this is what I fucking do, okay? This is the price I get to pay for being some supposed shitty hero of the people!"

He realised his chest was heaving with emotion, and he released her arms quickly, sure he must have hurt her. He looked away, suddenly ashamed of his outburst, but not before he noticed the way her cheeks had begun to glisten with tear-tracks.

Silence fell in the room, which seemed to have darkened since the start of their conversation. Levi glanced at the window and realised there were more heavy rainclouds gathering in the sky, blocking the sun's light and casting a foreboding shadow across the landscape.

Still she didn't speak, and every second of her silence seemed to sear into his very bones agonisingly.

The urge to tell her he felt the same; that he felt sick to his stomach at the thought of leaving her like this, was so foreign and unwelcome. He hated that he'd allowed himself to be put in this position. He was a fucking idiot, alright. So he fought it; he wrestled inwardly and beat it down until it was all but silenced. It took everything he had to make his next words measured and his voice even.

"I know this is hard, and I know you want to stop me. If I'm honest, it would be painful to fight an order from you not to go." He finally let himself meet her eyes again. "I would, though." The way she was staring at him with such brokenness was nearly enough to shatter his resolve. His voice caught in his throat momentarily, but he squeezed his hands into fists and forced himself onwards. "If you have any … No. If this really is _love_ … then please, Historia. Just let me go."

Historia wiped her face with the back of her hand and took a long, shaky breath, as though holding back a sob. But she didn't break, either. It made Levi oddly proud, for a second.

"Alright …" she murmured; her voice uneven. "Fine. I … won't order you not to go. I don't want to force you to do anything, against your will."

He felt his shoulders sag with relief.

"But …" she trailed off; and now her voice was shaky with the threat of tears again. "But I'm asking you – please –" she took a clumsy step towards him, hands outstretched. "Don't leave."

Before he knew what he was doing, Levi had her pressed to his chest, her hands balled in his shirt as her tears stained the fabric. He held her as she sobbed against him, and every pathetic little noise that came from her was worse than a knife to the ribs.

"I have to. Fuck, Historia. I _have_ to." He murmured the words against the top of her head, indulging in the smell of her hair and the warmth of her body pressed to his while he was still able to. His palm moved in slow, awkward circles against her back as her body shook, and all at once he cursed himself inwardly for being weak enough to allow them to end up in this position.

He should have kept his distance from her. He shouldn't have kissed her in the carriage that night on the way to the Banquet. He shouldn't have whispered to her in the gardens when they were alone. He shouldn't have gone back to her room and admitted his feelings for her.

He was a giant shit, and now she was crying because of him. Again. Wasn't this the very thing he'd wanted to prevent, all those months ago?

He grit his teeth, and pulled her back roughly by her upper-arms. "Listen. Don't fucking cry over me – it's a waste of time. I'll be back, you know that, right?" He wasn't entirely comfortable with what he was saying to her – it wasn't like him to make bold statements or promises he may not be able to keep. But he wasn't really sure how else to handle the situation at present.

Historia finally met his gaze properly again; her big, blue eyes coated with moisture. "You can't know that. You don't know - "

"Shut up. Look. You said so yourself – I'm bound, alright. I'll serve you if it's the last thing I do – I won't refuse an order from you. So –" his heart seemed to trip in his chest, and it almost made his voice crack. Almost. " - order me. Tell me. _Make_ me return."

* * *

It was hard to concentrate on what Levi was saying past the intense pain in her chest, but Historia caught the gist. She stared at him wide eyed for a moment. What … was he asking?

Then she understood. She schooled her features into a look of determination.

"Okay – I … As your Queen, I'm requesting … No, I'm ordering you – come back to Paradis with Eren and the others. Come back to me." She gripped his right wrist in pale fingers as he held her, their gazes unwavering. "Alive. Come back alive. I'm ordering you, don't _die_ , Levi." Her voice almost gave out at _die_ , but she pushed ahead until the words were all out.

His grip tightened on her arms slightly, and his jaw set as he stared at her. Historia's breathing quickened as she awaited some sort of acknowledgement from him.

Then he began to move – slowly, almost awkwardly, he prised her hand from his arm and lowered his right knee to the ground. The stoicism always so characteristically _Levi_ seemed to melt away, and his features were contorted in a look of what Historia could only describe as half confusion, half irritation at what he was doing. But still he knelt before her. She frowned at his crown of raven hair as he stared at her feet. And then his gaze rose to meet hers. "I can do that. You have my word. I won't … _die_."

The irritation and confusion disappeared in a split second. His eyes were fierce blue fire, and in that moment Historia couldn't help but feel as though their souls were reaching out to one another. She refused to be parted from him; they were connected now by some higher order than themselves. They may be separated by miles of land, by towns and cities and even oceans and nations, but they would not be parted. They would not be divided. She was his, and he, hers. Queen and Soldier. Princess and Knight. Woman and Man. When all of this was over, they would be one whole again.

"Good," she whispered. "Don't let me down."

He rose again. A hand reached to push wayward golden strands of hair back from her eyes. She leaned into his touch, and he brushed a thumb across her cheek.

They gazed at one another in a sort of silent understanding for what Historia felt must have been an age, yet still wasn't quite long enough, before Levi finally moved.

He brought his other hand up to cup her jaw, and took one measured step towards her, so that their bodies were flush once more. Slowly, deliberately, he bent until their lips met. In that moment, it felt to Historia as though the room around them dissolved into insignificance, and with it, the circumstances they found themselves in. Levi kissed her as though his life depended on it, and she was only too glad to reciprocate. Before she knew it, her hands were fisting the front of his shirt again, as though if she just tugged hard enough, they'd meld into one another, and never have to be parted again.

But all too soon, Levi's kiss slowed, and his hands left her face to grip her own. Carefully but firmly, he prised her grip from his shirt. His gaze never left hers as he took a small step backwards. The loss of his warmth made her body ache.

"I could use a quick drink before I have to leave. Fuck knows when I'll get to enjoy some decent tea again."

Despite herself, Historia gave him a weak smile. "Alright. I'll go and see if George is making some."

"No." Levi's hand reached for her abdomen. His palm pressed lightly to the curve of it. "You go and sit down. You should be taking it easy – I've caused you enough upset today, the least I can do is bring you some shitty tea."

She wanted to protest, but she wasn't sure whether she even had the energy in her to fight him anymore. And besides, she might as well enjoy him looking out for her while she still could. Who knew when he'd be in a position to be bringing her tea again, as though they were just a normal couple expecting a child.

"Okay." Her voice cracked as he left the room.

* * *

The image of Levi's retreating back as he walked away from the Orphanage that day was burned into Historia's memory, and it haunted her incessantly during the days that followed.

Visions of his past still frequented her dreams, and despite his presence at the farmhouse never being a permanent fixture, she still found little reminders of him everywhere she went. His favourite teacup stared back at her from the cupboard every time she made tea; neglected and beginning to form the smallest layer of dust. He'd hate that, so she began using it herself. Each time she lifted it, and the smooth china met her lips, she imagined his pressed to the same spot, chapped from constant riding out in the elements. Oh, how she ached to feel him kiss her just once more; often rushed and a little rough with clumsiness after them having spent far too long apart.

He was in the bathroom, too. She realised he'd left one of his plain bars of soap beside the tub – well, it could hardly be called a bar anymore; it was just a sliver after all the hours spent scrubbing at his skin. But the smell made her gut clench as she ran it over her own pale skin, paying special attention to the curve of her stomach. She thought of his body as she slid the soap over her arms, her legs, her breasts; and she recited the scars and markings he'd told her about when they bathed together in the Capital.

He even lingered out back in the stables. Historia found herself there in the middle of the night, two weeks after he'd left – she couldn't sleep again, and needed to get out of the suffocating farmhouse that she and the Captain had worked so hard to transform into a safe and warm home for the little Orphans all those years ago. It was raining, as seemed to be the norm recently, but she didn't care that the downpour soaked her hair and made her nightclothes stick to her skin as she walked to the building filled with hay and a couple of horses. And more memories.

The lamp she carried illuminated the dusty ground as she walked; ground upon which she had both sparred with him and lay in his arms as they kissed fervently. A soft nicker from one of the stalls and the steady thrum of rain on the roof were the only sounds as she moved. She sat on one of the hay bales, and pulled from her pocket a medal on a length of string, in the fashion of a bolo tie. She frowned down at it as she looped it around her fingers, her thumb brushing over the smooth surface of it, where the Wings of Freedom where engraved.

Levi's.

She'd placed it around his neck after he'd returned from Shiganshina. As she'd placed medals around the necks of the newly appointed Commander Hange, and Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Floch … and Eren.

Nine survivors, that was all. At the time, she'd been upset; of course she had. The loss of Commander Erwin was huge, but so was the loss of both the new and experienced Survey Corps soldiers at the hands of the Beast Titan. And yet, it was only recently … since her closeness with Levi … that Historia had really understood the horror of what those soldiers had gone through. She'd witnessed Levi's depraved pain firsthand, through her vision, and, despite the almost insignificant physical weight of the medal pressed to her palm, it's symbolic weight now far surpassed anything she could previously have imagined.

That was why, when Levi had given this to her a month or two ago as they stole a moment together in his quarters, the gesture had been immense.

Despite the devastating odds, Levi had come back from that battle at Shiganshina. He'd made a promise to Commander Erwin, and he'd refused to give up while it went unfulfilled. Well, now he had made a promise to her, as well, hadn't he? Historia clutched the medal tighter. He would return to her, and she would place this medal back around his neck, as she had after Shiganshina. There could be no doubt. He was Humanity's Strongest, after all.

It was just a recovery mission, he'd said. They'd expected bloodshed at Shiganshina. This was not the same – they weren't charging into certain battle. They just had to retrieve Eren.

And yet … Eren's words at the Banquet and the night before his disappearance plagued her. They stirred a feeling of foreboding, which told her that things would not be so straightforward.

She rose off the bale, glancing towards the back doors of the barn. She'd stood there with Levi during stormy weather like this, back when the horrific vision she'd seen was still fresh in her mind, and she'd wondered whether Levi was a monster.

Now, it was Eren's intentions she feared.

Could she have prevented this outcome – stopped them all leaving for Marley – if she'd only told Levi the truth after she'd seen Eren at the Banquet? Why had she trusted him so easily?

She shook her head, turning to head back out into the rain. Her eyes were drawn to the tree where Levi and his squad had spent so many days and nights perched as lookouts, protecting her, when the news first broke of the Government's plans to use her. The wind was knocked from her lungs suddenly as she cast her light upwards. She stared at the branch where she'd seen Levi's hooded form so many times, his tumultuous eyes always watching her. Before she could really think on what she was doing, her feet were carrying her towards the tree. The saturated ground and her cumbersome shape made running difficult, but she threw herself forwards up the hill, not pausing until she was at the base of the tree. There, she slumped down against the wet earth, moisture seeping up through her nightdress as her back met the rough bark. Historia's head fell into her hands, and she sobbed.

She'd sent them all off towards danger – the people who had protected her – because she made the wrong choice.

Her tears intensified; she didn't care, her wails lost against the lonely sound of heavy rainfall. If only she'd told Levi – let him know earlier that Eren seemed to be planning something big, something that none of them would agree to – would that have stopped him? Would Levi and the others at least be better equipped for what they had headed into – whatever that was – now?

If anything happened to them … If they didn't return …

She would be to blame. She _should_ have told him. She _should_ have trusted him.

"Levi …" she whispered into her hands, beginning to shiver from the cold. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The bolo medal was wrapped taught around her fingers, Wings of Freedom still pressed to her palm, and she clung to it like a talisman. "Please be careful … please come home. All of you."

In that moment, huddled beneath the tree in the cascading rain, Historia wished more than anything that there was a way she could reach Levi – just to tell him what she should have already. She didn't care if he'd be angry with her … she just needed to warn him somehow.

* * *

 _You need to start talking, now._

 _It's … dangerous for them; the more they know._

 _Are you really going to save Paradis, Eren? Will this child be safer, if we leave you to do whatever it is you're planning?_

… _You love him, don't you?_

 _Yes._

Levi shot forward out of the stiff chair. His hand went automatically for the knife in his boot, but it closed on empty air.

 _Shit. Of course._

He blinked, eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room he was sleeping in. In the bed to his left, the soft snoring of Jean was the only noise accompanying his heavy breathing. He ran a hand through his hair, leaning back into the chair and re-processing what he'd just dreamt.

Except it couldn't just be a dream, could it?

It was finally happening.

He was seeing Historia's memories.

And his blood was ablaze with rage.

He pushed himself up out of the chair and slipped from the room silently. He moved down a shadowed corridor, arriving outside another door. His knock was brusque and sharp.

"Hange," he hissed. "Get the fuck up."

"… Levi? It's 3am …"

"It's about Eren."

Less than thirty seconds later, the door was yanked open.

* * *

When George finally found Historia, she was soaked to the bone and her teeth were chattering.

"Historia! What are you thinking!? What have I told you about taking care of your body … you can't do stuff like this!"

He knelt beside her under the tree, uncaring how the knees of his trousers soaked up the muddy earth. His arm encircled her shoulders, a little clumsily, but she allowed him to guide her to her feet. His heart constricted at the vacant expression she wore; eyes bloodshot and puffy from obvious tears she'd been shedding for goodness knows how long before he'd found her.

Captain Levi would have him strung up.

"Hey – come on – let's get you inside."

* * *

The blade was adorned with a dull reflection of the rainy sky from the window as Levi held it up to the freckled man before him.

"What?" The word tumbled unsurely from George's mouth; his eyes wide as he stared at the knife.

"You heard me, Farm Boy. Now is not the time to act like a fucking idiot."

"But … I've never had to use a knife on another person before."

Levi schooled his features, trying to hang on to his patience as he and George stood together in the farmhouse kitchen.

"You've killed animals, right? You're a damn farmer, aren't you?"

George nodded once. "Well, yeah."

"Alright, good." Levi tossed the knife up, catching the blade between his fingers and offering the handle to George. "What's the biggest animal you've killed? Ever stuck a pig with a knife?"

George eyed the handle warily. "Do you really think I might have to use that?"

Levi rolled his eyes in irritation, waggling the knife at him. "Just answer the damn question, I don't have all day."

George reached for the knife. "Yes."

"Right – well that's lucky, because pig flesh punctures much the same as human."

George flinched at his words, but The Captain didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he made no comment. His gaze moved over George's grip on the knife, and he rubbed his chin.

"Is this the best way to hold it?" George asked him, brandishing the knife with his thumb and forefinger closest to the blade.

Levi stared for a moment longer, before shrugging. "Depends who you ask, kid."

George dropped his arm to his side for a moment, taken aback by the way the usually standoffish soldier had addressed him. He turned to stare at him. "Well … I'm asking _you_. I don't think there's really anyone better."

Levi just blinked at him, and George wondered whether the subtle compliment had surprised the Captain, too.

"... No. Hold it like this." He took the knife back and held it with the blade facing backwards. "You need to think of it as throwing a punch with a blade. You've fought before?"

George nodded with a small smile. "I grew up with three brothers. Fist fights are something I'm no stranger to."

"Good. Well, if you put as much power behind this blade as you would in a punch, then you're going to do some damage. If you need to kill, go for the windpipe." He slid a finger across his jugular. "If that's not doable, then aim for the gut."

George swallowed. "Right – okay. Great. Um, am I expecting to need to kill someone …?"

Levi sighed, shaking his head. "There's no immediate threat that I'm aware of. Garrison soldiers are allies, as are MPs, as far as I've currently been briefed."

George frowned. "Wait – MPs? But I thought –"

"Yeah. Me too, Farm Boy. Listen, I'm not saying trust them completely. But … apparently their Commander is aware of the situation and has vowed to protect the Queen, too. However – there are certain pockets of the sly pigs that are probably directly under Zackley's thumb. Just watch them."

George nodded. "Alright. I'll … do my best."

Levi's eyes narrowed, and he got the impression that the Captain didn't rate his 'best' very highly. "Look kid, if anything happens to her, it's you I'm going to be holding personally responsible. I don't give a shit who they are; if they make a move against her, they're the enemy. If you need to use that knife, you use it and you use it well. Otherwise you'll find yourself on the wrong end of it when I'm back. Got it?"

 _There_ he was. That was more like the asshole Captain George had become familiar with these past months. Even so, he understood and even respected the Captain's threat. Historia meant something to him too, after all, even if that feeling wasn't reciprocated.

"Sir; with all due respect – if anything happened to her, I'd gladly let you stick that knife in _my_ windpipe, so please don't think you have to threaten me."

Levi's lip curled. "Tsk.' He turned to head back to Historia in the sitting room, pausing to pick up the tray of tea and slice of pie George had insisted he take lest she'd be exceptionally hurt.

Before he stepped through the door, Levi turned back to the Farmer once more.

"Look after my knife and my Queen, Wagner."

It came out of nowhere, and George wasn't even really sure what made him do it. But before he could stop himself, his fist had thumped the left of his chest in a military salute.

"Captain Levi."

It was probably the closest either man had come to seeing eye to eye with one another.

* * *

... I hope this one didn't disappoint. The scenes in this chapter I've had planned for an age it feels like, so it was good to finally make it here! Please let me know what you thought - I love reading each and every one of your reviews - it's so lovely to hear your feedback, and I can't express my gratitude enough that so many of you keep coming back to read. Thank you! :) **SR x**


	38. Revelation: Betrayal

**A/N:** Hey guys! So firstly, once again, massive, massive thank you to everyone who's still reading! Whether you leave a review or not (although I do love reading them so much!) you are 100% appreciated!

This chapter was supposed to be longer, but the second part is not something I want to rush, and since I'm also writing original stuff for Camp NaNoWriMo in April, AND I need to update other works on here, I thought I best post this so you're not waiting another AGE for an update.

I hope with all the craziness going on right now, that you're all keeping safe and well! Sending you all massive virtual hugs at a time when we're probably all experiencing a shortage of physical ones. Happy reading! x

* * *

 **ARC 4: REVELATION**

 ** _'The act of making something known that was a secret, or a fact that is made known.'_**

 **CHAPTER 38: Betrayal**

Hange reached to fasten her eye-patch in place, before running a hand over her face.

"What do you mean, it's about Eren?"

Levi merely growled, before pushing past her into the little hotel room. "You know it's bullshit that I have to bunk with Jean while you get a room to yourself?"

"You're more than welcome to share with me, if you like?"

Levi tsk'd. "You're absolutely missing my point, Shit Goggles." He leaned against the windowsill, folding his arms as he faced the Commander.

She looked particularly wild with her hair loose and in disarray, clad in her crinkled pyjamas. "Levi – Eren; what about him?

Levi's jaw ticked. "It's happening again, Hange – I'm seeing Historia's memories now. Recent ones. Eren spoke to her … he's been planning this for months, and he couldn't tell us sooner because it would have been dangerous for us to know, apparently. What bullshit."

" … Months? But – in his letter –"

"Yeah. I know what he said. Seems we're being played for fools." He could feel his fists beginning to ball up as he stood with them tucked beneath his biceps.

Hange took several steps back, before slumping down onto the edge of the bed. "Uh … okay, this is a lot. So – wait – you _are_ seeing Historia's memories now, too?"

Levi narrowed his eyes, before simply nodding once.

"Okay. Interesting. But we'll come to that later – for now … what did he say to Historia exactly? How long has she known about this?"

Her second question stirred an intense irritation in him. "They were in a toilet stall. Looked like The Grand Hall in Trost. I don't know. It was patchy at best."

Hange frowned at him, although her gaze seemed to look right through him. "The Banquet …?'

Levi scowled. "Yeah. Looks like it."

"That doesn't seem right; why didn't she tell us? Or at least, you'd think she'd talk to you. Didn't she say anything?"

Her voicing the exact question that had been forming inside him since he awoke was like a sudden punch to the gut.

"Fuck – no, Hange! Don't you think I'd have told you?"

Her shrug only fuelled his irritated discomfort.

"She didn't fucking tell me, and if she had, you would have been the first to know of this shitty conversation they had."

Hange nodded. "Alright. So. He didn't say exactly what he was planning? He didn't go into detail with her?"

"No. But it was obvious the contents in his letter was what he was alluding to, and it seems like someone was helping him. Fucking Floch did have something to do with it, too. Eren told her he couldn't tell anyone exactly what he was planning at that moment, because it would be dangerous for people – especially me. I think what he meant was, it would be dangerous to his fucking plans, because like hell I'd agree to come out here if I'd known this was his intention all along!"

Hange rubbed her forehead. "Yeah … none of us would. Well, the correspondence we sent to Historia is probably going to give her some mixed feelings in light of this. Sounds like she could have given us a head's up on Eren's intentions to go out on his own like this."

Levi tried not to think on the words in the letter that had been sent to Historia. It made his chest burn.

Hange continued. "But … really, what could we have done to stop him? Without knowing his exact intentions, we probably would have just ended up in this situation anyway." She heaved a deep sigh. "Levi … there must be a reason this has to happen, right? Surely? Maybe it won't cost as many lives as we think …"

Levi finally uncrossed his arms, but he held them firmly by his sides. He made no move towards his Commander, despite the way her shoulders sagged and her mouth turned down at the corners with a grimness he felt inwardly too.

She would try to hide it from the others; the devastation she clearly felt at agreeing to the plan Eren had set out in his letter to them – a surprise attack at the festival in Liberio which no doubt would inadvertently kill so many innocent civilians. Someone needed to appear in control of the situation, after all, and it should probably be their Commander. But with him, it was different. Levi knew he was the one outlet she had left for her true emotions, while everyone else looked toward her to be a pillar of strength.

If he were to reach out, though, and place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she might just break completely, and that wasn't what she needed to do right now. So he simply stood, his eyes fixed on her with a steady patience he reserved only for times like this.

Levi had never much cared for unnecessary human contact, anyway.

Until Historia. She had been the only one to change that in him. The thought made him straighten, cursing the inner turmoil he felt at the revelation of her betrayal.

"Hange …"

One hazel eye glanced up to meet his.

"This is fucked up. But we don't have a choice – right? There's no other way right now. We can't lose the Founder. So no matter how much his plan stinks of shit, we can't just leave the bastard to the wolves. He knows this – and believe me, I plan on connecting my boot with his face the first chance I get for fucking us over like this – but we have to play along for now … that's what you said, right?"

Hange sighed, but her shoulders straightened. "That's right, Levi. I'll have him detained for insubordination on our return. But for now … we plough onwards."

* * *

The arrival of the letter should have felt like a breath of crystal clear air through the otherwise stale, stuffy and suffocating atmosphere strangling Historia's soul in the farmhouse. But the news she received from across the ocean offered no form of relief, only more uncertainty.

George had kept an extra keen watch over her since the night he found her shivering beneath the tree, and, despite the way his overprotective treatment of her was rapidly evolving to the point she felt almost like a prisoner, Historia didn't challenge him or push him away. It wasn't that she didn't have the gall to do it – she was a Queen, after all, and more than that even: she wasn't about to start bending to another's will now, not after all this time and effort trying to live for herself.

But having the heart to do it was another matter.

George's overprotectiveness may be stifling, but without him, she'd be completely alone. And that was a thought she couldn't bear in her current state, so she resigned herself to listless days spent wandering around the farmhouse, not really doing much of anything at all except awaiting the return of Levi and the others, while her belly grew more round and her body began to ache with the effort of sustaining two lives.

It often made her mind wander to her own mother. Is this what she used to do, waiting for Historia's father? Or had Rod Reiss ceased all contact with her as soon as he discovered her pregnancy? The idea made Historia feel a little sorry for her mother, for the first time in her life. This was no way to live.

And yet, she knew that Levi had tried to tell her this from the very start – don't love me, don't care for me, don't need me – because I will have to walk away from you repeatedly. But how could she have stopped herself feeling this way about him? It had never been a conscious choice. She'd never intended for this to happen, either. Somehow, at some point, she had just stopped seeing him as the stoic, closed off man many years her senior. Somehow, at some point, he became more than merely the Captain with eyes like cold steel. Somehow, at some point, those eyes had begun to look at her in a way that stirred something more enthralling than respect, and more dangerous than fear within her.

Somehow, at some point, she'd fallen in love with the man beneath the Wings of Freedom emblazoned at his back.

Her fingers traced over the spidered scrawl on the front of the envelope. Commander Hange's. The realisation made her choke.

Why was it not in Levi's hand?

"Historia?"

George came up beside her in the sitting room, setting down the glass of water he'd gone to grab her after making her sit down, despite her protests. She'd felt lightheaded when she found an MP at the door, sent on orders from Nile Dok to deliver a letter from the Survey Corps party deployed to Marley, and apparently this had translated to the colour draining from her face.

"It's Commander Hange's writing …"

She heard George inhale somewhere beside her. "You said Captain Levi hates writing letters."

She reached for the glass of water, sipping slowly in an effort not to vomit. It was replaced on the side table measuredly, before her fingers returned the envelope on her lap. "He does. It's never stopped him writing to me before, though."

George shuffled, and she noticed him thrust his hands into his pockets from the corner of her eye. "He's probably very busy. Please just open it, Historia."

Taking one deep breath in, Historia's thumb sliced through the seal. She hated the way her fingers trembled as she slid the folded paper out, but the fear of what she might find within gripped her too insistently.

The letter was spread flat on her lap. The script was also Commander Hange's.

 _HM Queen Historia,_

 _I hope you're keeping well and all is good with the pregnancy._

 _It is with a heavy heart that I am sending correspondence back to Paradis, for the attention of both yourself and Premier Zackley, to advise of the situation we have been placed in due to the actions of Eren Jaeger._

Historia's heart lurched.

She paused her reading for a moment, gaze lifting to the wooden beams of the sitting room ceiling as she fought to calm her nerves and swallow down the nausea.

 _Please._

Please let Levi be okay. Please let _all_ of them be okay.

 _Eren was initially located. Following discussions with Kiyomi Azumabito, we made the decision to explore the possibility of peace talks further. However, when it appeared that this may be even more difficult than we first anticipated, Eren defected from our cause. As such, this mission has now escalated from merely retrieval and reconnaissance._

Historia re-read the last lines again.

 _Eren defected from our cause. As such, this mission has now escalated from merely retrieval and reconnaissance._

She covered her mouth with her hand, eyes squeezed shut.

"What is it?" George murmured, reaching for her shoulder.

Historia pulled her hand away. "Eren …"

She didn't elaborate. Her eyes felt damp when they reopened, and she looked back to Hange's spiked script.

 _Eren has formulated a plan with Zeke Jaeger which involves a surprise attack during an event scheduled to take place in the internment camps of Liberio. He believes there is to be a declaration of war on Paradis. He wishes to sabotage this, as a display of the power Paradis possesses due to its Titans. He has been in contact with the Survey Corps to request assistance._

 _Please be assured, I, as Commander of the Survey Corps, do NOT condone this use of force against the people of Liberio - my strategy has always been one of negotiation and non-aggression. However, at present, I am left with little choice but to request the permission of the Premier to engage in a combative rescue mission to remove the Founder from the fray during the attack. I have also had to request back up forces be sent to execute such a mission with as few casualties as possible - I imagine, if my request has been agreed by the Premier, these forces are likely being mobilised as you read this._

 _Please also be aware, Historia, that it is Eren's intentions that his brother Zeke Jaeger be brought back to the island with us. Both will, of course, be detained upon arrival._

 _I'm very sorry that I've had to be the bearer of this news, Your Majesty, but Captain Levi and I felt it right that the Queen should be informed of this development personally and not via the Government and Senior Military._

 _Yours,_

 _Commander Hange Zoe_

Historia continued to stare at the page for several moments after she'd finished reading. She tried to process all of the information. Was this what Eren had warned her about? That he was going to betray them all and go against the Commander's orders?

Her fists balled up, making the edge of the pages crumple.

If only she'd told them he was planning something none of them were going to like … If only she'd warned them. Levi had been right at the start; she really was just a naive girl. She must be, to put all her faith in Eren.

Levi.

She wondered what he must be making of Eren's actions right now. No doubt he'd be deeply hurt, after so long spent practically mentoring him. It pained her there was no further information from him, or even concerning him, in the letter. Just that one small mention in the last line.

And now he, along with Commander Hange, his squad, and the rest of the reinforcements summoned, would be headed straight into the enemy's sights. Straight into mortal danger. All because of Eren.

All because _she_ had put too much faith in him.

She inhaled deeply through her nose, willing herself not to crumble. It was too late for that now - what could she do? Nothing would change the facts at this point. She'd missed her chance to make any sort of difference in this situation.

Still, the lack of contact from Levi stung, despite her knowing inwardly that it would be risky for him to put anything to her in writing in case it were to fall into the wrong hands. Even if the Garrison and MPs were now on their side, too.

"Are you okay?"

George's voice made her jump. She'd forgotten he was still standing beside her.

"Uh … yeah …" She rubbed her forehead. "Eren is going to stage a surprise attack on Marley." Saying the words aloud was a lot more difficult than she'd expected. They made her throat hurt and her heart pound.

"Yes … I read over your shoulder. Er, sorry." When she didn't reply straight away, he added, "Nothing from the Captain?"

Historia shook her head, before pushing herself up out of the armchair. Her palms were clammy. "I have to get some fresh air."

She discarded the pages beside the envelope on the side table, before heading past George towards the doorway.

Her foot had just crossed the threshold when his voice halted her.

"Historia - wait."

She turned. He was stood with the Commander's letter in his hands. And the envelope.

His fingers were fiddling with the top flap.

She frowned at him.

"There's something in here."

She didn't want to hope, because she couldn't cope with the disappointment on top of the revelations about Eren's actions and what was to occur. But the idea of words from Levi before he headed into this dangerous conflict a whole ocean away was enough to make her feet carry her swiftly back to George's side.

She all but yanked the envelope from his grip, and ran her index finger along the lip of the flap. Her gaze rose to meet his. He was right; there was something hidden inside of it.

Her slipper clad feet thudded against the floorboards as she dashed into the kitchen, snatching up a knife and taking it to the envelope. From the secret little pocket, a square of paper folded several times over slipped out and fluttered to the floor. She bent to her knees, picking it up, before settling in place, her back pressed up against a kitchen cupboard. The paper was unfolded in clumsy fingers - Historia realised she was shaking - and when the black ink on the paper caught her eye, she cried out in relief.

It was Levi's basic, functional handwriting. And it had never been a more welcome sight.

 _Historia,_

 _Do you realise I've written more damn letters to you at this point than I've completed paperwork since becoming Captain? I hope you're pleased with yourself. I fucking hate writing._

 _Liberio is an odd place. I'd say it's even more crowded than Mitras, and there are these odd metal carriages everywhere that don't need horses to power them. Hange tried to feed a carrot to one at one point - I shit you not._

 _Almost found you a new recruit for the Orphanage the other day, too. Kid tried to steal Sasha's snack money, and the locals were ready to string him up. I stepped in and got the little shit out of any trouble. I'm not saying he didn't deserve a good kicking, but the way they looked at him … they knew he wasn't Marleyan, and they were like pack animals going in for the kill. Kind of reminded me of those rich pigs in Mitras, and the way they always looked at people from the underground …_

 _Anyway, soon as we were out of the woods, the brat then went on to swipe my money too. Serves me right for being such a soft shit, really. I blame you for that, too._

 _I hope you're feeling alright and everything is going okay back home. Fuck - sorry I'm not there with you. Farm Boy better be stepping up._

 _Well, I assume you'll have read Hange's letter before reading this, so I'm not going to cover old ground. Just know that 1. When I get my hands on him, I'm going to kick Eren so fucking hard for letting us both down, and 2. When we get back - because we will get back - Zeke fucking Jaeger will not come near you. I will personally see to that. I'm not sure that we can trust this secret plan they have been promising, but whatever happens, I'll protect you._

 _I'm sorry you're getting this shitty letter instead of me, but don't worry - I haven't forgotten, Historia._ _I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. Going back on my word doesn't sit well with me, like I told you before. Besides, I'm sure I have little choice in the matter, Your Majesty._

 _Just please, keep yourself safe for me. Funny. never really had much to come back home to after a mission. Feels fucking dreadful and brilliant all at once. Guess I could get used to it._

 _See you on the other side, Kid._

 _L._

 _P.S. Has the brat kicked yet?_

It was only when Historia finished reading, that she noticed the splotches dotted on the paper, smudging the ink. She lifted a finger to her cheek, and found it was wet. But she knew these weren't tears of sorrow.

No. These were tears of faith.

Faith in her friends.

Faith in her Commander.

Faith in her Captain.

Because Levi and the others would return - they had to - and she would make peace with the mistake she had made in trusting Eren by standing beside them all as Queen of Paradis. Whatever was around the corner for their nation, they would face it together.

They _had_ to come back so that they could face the impending storm together.

Historia couldn't bare to consider what part she would have played in their absence if they didn't.

* * *

Levi paced up and down the line formed by his squad members. Their faces were set; determined; just like his. Even Connie and Sasha wore expressions that made it apparent they understood the gravity of the mission they were faced with.

"Alright," Levi rumbled finally, pausing to adjust the shoulder strap on Connie's ODM. Tch, the kid was a brilliant soldier in action, but damn, if he didn't learn to triple check his equipment already, Levi was going to kick his ass. He gave him a severe look, before continuing. "Forget all of the missions we've tackled before – forget fucking titans, and Kenny The Ripper, and Shiganshina. Forget it all, because this shit is another level. Tonight, you are going up against an enemy that is far more advanced in terms of weaponry and defenses, in far greater number, and on their own soil."

He didn't miss the sombre look which passed between Jean and Armin at his comments. They knew – all of them – that this really was a suicide mission. If they managed to pull this fucker off, Erwin would be turning in his grave with pride. Or would it be disgust, at what they were about to do? The thought made him grit his teeth; Historia's words to him echoed in accusatory fashion through his conscious.

 _This is suicide, Levi._

 _You're being dramatic. It's just a recovery mission._

Apparently, they'd been duped from the start. Eren's letter may have stated that he hadn't fully decided on the course of action he was going to take until after they'd all arrived in Marley, but Levi couldn't help thinking this was a fat fucking lie. Those conversations with Historia …

Eren knew exactly what danger he was putting everyone in. That's why the Titan Shifter'd had to see Historia before leaving; he was going to be in dire need of her forgiveness after this. He wanted to make a last attempt at reaching out before he threw them all into grave danger with this ridiculous plan.

Still … what choice did they all have? They could not afford to lose the Founding Titan to Marley.

Levi nodded to Armin, his jaw set and his eyes hard.

"Arlert. Go take up your position. Commander Hange and Onyankopon will be on hand."

The blonde inclined his head, his face schooled into a grimness the likes of which Levi had never seen him wear before. His eyes followed Armin to the edge of the shadowed warehouse, before he turned back to the rest of his squad.

"Reinforcements should be arriving with us shortly. Jean – you take the lead with a team of them – I want you to keep Floch with you, too. Connie, Sasha – focus on the beacons. Mikasa – Eren is yours. Get him out of there safely once the Warhammer is obtained." He paused; his jaw clenched. His next words were forced through gritted teeth. "I'll deal with the Beast."

The group before him nodded at his instructions, before saluting in unison.

His squad.

Supposedly the best of the best.

Again.

For just the briefest of moments, Levi found himself wondering how many more squads he was going to have to lose, how many more people he was going to have a hand in sacrificing, before all of this was over. He shook the thought away quickly, pushing any and all emotion down into the dark recesses of his mind where it could be avoided. This was no time to be questioning their path, or for sentimentality or even mourning.

Historia had been right when she'd told him that Petra had chosen her own fate, along with Gunther and Eld and Oruo. And so had Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Connie and Armin. They were here standing before him of their own free will, ready to give up their fate to his orders.

There was no die or live right now. There was only fail or succeed.

Levi would make sure success was achieved, whatever that might cost, and however much that might hurt like a fucking kick in the gut.

And yet … as he found himself trying to clear his mind, taking his position with his squad … as he watched the horror of Eren and Zeke's plans unfold before him … so much innocent death; so much unnecessary destruction …

One phrase - spoken with an impossible firmness from a voice so soft – one order so definitive – rang like a bell through his entire being, and he could not, for the life of him, manage to shake it from his thoughts.

 _Don't die._

As simple as that. Never mind success or failure; just _don't die_.

 _Survive._

It was an odd thing, to find himself echoing the small blonde's words aloud to his soldiers. But despite her inexperience; her naivety; her youth … Levi knew he would follow this girl's orders to hell.

And back.

Because they would survive. And they would go home.

And then – _then_ – she could explain to him why the fuck she'd thought it best to avoid telling him about Eren's conversations with her.

* * *

 **P.S. From me** ... thank you for all the well wishes recently - husbando is back home where he belongs and doing great! There's always hope :) x


End file.
